Love isn't Like a Joke
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sakura memiliki mimpi besar menjadi seorang sutradara dan membuat film yang dapat menginspirasi banyak orang. Namun jalannya tak pernah mulus, karena dia harus bertarung melawan cinta masa lalunya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang datang kembali dalam hidupnya dan menjadi pesaing utamanya!
1. No More Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

Di atas sebuah meja kaca bundar, seorang gadis yang rambut merah mudanya diikat tinggi menopang dagu dengan lengannya yang kurus. Sepasang mata emerald-nya terpaku pada sebuah buku di atas meja yang halaman terbukanya ditahan dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sesekali dia menyingkirkan dagu dari tangannya untuk meraih gelas jus jeruk di sisi buku itu, kemudian meneguknya beberapa kali.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menutup buku dengan sedikit kasar. Menyandarkan diri pada punggung besi kursi yang didudukinya, matanya beralih pada danau luas yang terhampar di hadapannya. Telinganya membiarkan suara percakapan orang-orang di sekitar memenuhi kepalanya. Meskipun selalu ramai, gadis itu tetap suka bersantai menghabiskan waktu di kafe terbuka itu.

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada buku di atas meja yang tadi dicampakkannya. Mata emerald itu menatap bosan jajaran huruf yang tertulis di atas sampulnya, _Love isn't Like a Joke_. Di sudut kanan bawah cover yang berwarna merah polos tanpa gambar itu terpampang nama si pengarang, Hana Miyamori.

"Kau salah besar, Miyamori-san," gumam gadis itu sinis. "Cinta memang seperti sebuah lelucon," lanjutnya; ucapan yang ditujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia meneguk habis jus jeruknya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi—meninggalkan buku itu di atas meja. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membuka beberapa lembar halamannya, dan berhenti pada sebuah halaman dengan judul chapter _Cinta Datang pada Hati yang Tertutup_.

Rupanya gadis itu kembali untuk mengambil buku itu. Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud mencampakkannya. Dan dia cukup terkejut dengan kalimat paling besar yang ditangkap sepasang matanya. Pikirannya melayang, seolah kembali pada masa lalu. Dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepala, dia menyadarkan diri sendiri. "Omong kosong," gumamnya. "Itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

Dia meraih buku bersampul merah itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas yang disampirkan menyimpang di bahu. Dengan sepeda yang diambilnya dari tempat parkir, Si Gadis Merah Muda meninggalkan kafe.

* * *

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No More Love**

* * *

"Tunggu!" ucap seorang lelaki, berlari mengejar seorang gadis yang berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Si gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh, dan berdiri terpaku menatap lelaki yang semakin dekat padanya.

Saat keduanya bertemu, sang lelaki menatap lekat-lekat mata biru aqua milik sang gadis. Dengan canggung dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, membuat rambut ungunya sedikit berantakan. Pemuda itu lalu memasang senyuman tersipu. "Maukah… kau pergi ke festival kembang api denganku malam ini?" matanya menatap penuh harap pada si gadis.

Bibir gadis bermata biru itu secara perlahan melengkung, menyunggingkan senyum manis pada sang pemuda. "Aku mau," ucapnya malu-malu. Lelaki itu memperlihatkan senyuman lega. Keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan berbinar-binar satu sama lain, memperlihatkan perasaan yang meluap-luap dalam dada.

"CUT!" teriak seseorang menggunakan pengeras suara, seorang gadis yang rambut merah mudanya diikat tinggi.

"_Minna otsukaresama!_" ucap pria tinggi dengan wajah bercambang dengan suara keras sambil bertepuk tangan, yang kemudian disusul dengan sorak-sorai dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"_Sakura wa saikou_," ucap lelaki itu kemudian pada gadis berambut merah muda, sementara gadis itu hanya merespon dengan senyum. "Aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan lancar dari institut ini."

"Jangan berlebihan, Asuma-sensei," ucap Sakura merendah. "Ini kerja sama tim. Aku keberatan kalau kau melebih-lebihkanku."

"Tentu saja tidak lepas dari itu," kata Asuma, tangannya sibuk menyalakan korek untuk membakar ujung rokok yang kini dijepitnya di bibir. "Tapi kuakui kepiawaianmu; aku suka teknikmu," lanjutnya sambil mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih magang di tempat Jiraiya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia melepas topi sport-nya, dan menggunakannnya untuk berkipas-kipas. Udara makin panas saja, mengingat hari sudah memasuki bulan Juni. Tapi mungkin juga dia melakukannya untuk mengusir asap yang mengepul dari rokok Asuma.

"Kau bisa dapat posisi lebih baik di rumah produksi lain—Sarutobi Production misalnya," dia mengedikkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa jadi asisten Kakashi."

"Kita sudah pernah bahas ini sebelumnya, Sensei," Sakura menatapnya bosan. "Aku ingin menyutradarai film, bukan drama. Abura Films adalah batu loncatanku. Tidak apa buatku walau untuk sementara ini hanya jadi seorang pencatat adegan."

Asuma mengepulkan lagi asap tebal dari mulutnya. "Yah, kau memang keras kepala. Terserah padamu sajalah," ucapannya terdengar seperti orang putus asa sekarang.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Gomen ne,_ Sensei. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai saranmu. Hanya saja, biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Tanpa aba-aba dia merebut batang rokok yang hendak dihisap Asuma, menjatuhkannya ke tanah dan menginjaknya tanpa perasaan—membuat dosennya itu menatapnya jengkel.

"Jangan terus-terusan hisap benda itu, kalau tidak ingin cepat mati," ucap Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Asuma yang entah menggumam apa sebagai reaksinya atas kelakukannya tadi.

"Sakura!" Gadis berambut pirang yang berakting tadi berlari menghampirinya. "Bagaimana aktingku tadi?" tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Wajahku terlihat cantik di kamera kan?"

Sakura melayangkan topi yang dipakainya pada kepala si gadis pirang. "Dasar Ino!" Lantas dia tertawa kecil. "Aktingmu sangat bagus, bahkan mampu membuat wajah Shikamaru menegang."

Mata aqua Ino melebar. "Banarkah?" wajahnya nampak cemas. "Tapi dia kan tahu itu cuma akting."

Sakura meninju pelan lengan Ino, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "_Uso da!_ Apa kau pikir cowok itu mau repot-repot mencemburui adeganmu dengan Hidan-senpai, eh?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk pelan, menyadari bahwa perkataan Sakura benar. Dia lalu menyikut pelan Sakura karena merasa baru saja diusili.

"Hai, Cantik!" Lelaki berambut abu-abu yang tadi berakting dengan Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua gadis itu dari kejauhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival kembang api betulan?" katanya setelah menghampiri keduanya. Matanya dikedipkan sebelah pada Ino. Tidak nampak keraguan atau permintaan dengan wajah tersipu-sipu seperti di depan kamera tadi, melainkan wajah yang penuh percaya diri.

"Maaf ya, Hidan-senpai, aku akan pergi melihat _hanabi _dengan Shikamaru." Ino melirikkan matanya pada lelaki berkuncir tinggi yang tengah sibuk mengamati layar monitor kecil di dekat kamera dan berbicara serius dengan seorang lelaki gondrong sebahu bertopi rajutan; sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Hidan memasang wajah kecewa. Lalu matanya beralih pada Sakura, dan memberikan senyuman penuh pesona.

Gadis yang tahu benar maksudnya itu langsung tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Maaf, tidak pernah ada istilah berkencan–dengan–aktorku dalam kamusku," guraunya. Kemudian dia meninju kecil lengan Hidan. "Bohong!" dia terkekeh. "Aku banyak kerjaan. Kapan-kapan saja ya, Senpai."

Dengan menghela napas panjang, nampak betul wajah putus asanya. "Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus mau," ucap Hidan, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum oleh Sakura.

"Ino dan Hidan-senpai, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian hari ini," kata Sakura selanjutnya, dia berlagak ber-_ojigi_ pada keduanya.

"Hei, tidak usah formal begitu! Seperti orang tua saja!" celetuk Ino. Kedua gadis itu lantas tertawa.

"Benar. Hitung-hitung ini sebagai latihan akting kami di hadapan kamera sungguhan," Hidan menimpali.

"Lagi pula," lanjut Ino, "aku ada tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Nanti berikan copy–film–jadinya padaku ya, Sakura."

"Tentu saja."

Kedua mata emerald Sakura melebar begitu melihat seseorang di kejauhan melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya—lelaki berambut bob hitam. Dia berjalan menghampiri tempat mereka berdiri.

"Astaga! Itu Si Alis Tebal!" kata Sakura, sementara Ino terkikik geli melihat sikapnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" bisik Hidan pada Ino, air mukanya nampak tidak senang.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Pacar Sakura," jawabnya, lantas mendapat serangan sikut dari Sakura.

Hidan terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja disambar petir. Belum sempat dia berkomentar macam-macam, objek yang sedang dibicarakan keburu tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" dia menyapa seolah tidak ada dua orang lagi yang berdiri di sana—wajahnya begitu sumringah, sementara Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Di festival seni sastra besok akan diadakan pementasan di ruang teater Fakultas Seni Sastra," katanya, kemudian menyodorkan secarik kertas kaku yang menyerupai tiket atau semacam karcis. "Aku ingin kau datang dan menonton saat aku tampil untuk membacakan puisi," lanjutnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menerima tiket itu. "_Arigato,_" ucap Sakura berusaha ramah. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat gembira. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki yang memberinya tiket. Wajahnya semakin berseri-seri, dia terus tersenyum ceria.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok!" dia melambai lagi kemudian pergi—masih dengan wajah–gembira-nya.

Ingin rasanya Sakura membuang tiket di tangannya itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin jadi gadis jahat. Namun rasa jengkelnya semakin meluap saat melihat Ino dan Hidan terkikik geli, menertawainya tentu saja.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu," Sakura berkomentar sinis. Wajahnya berubah kemerahan, menahan jengkel, juga rasa malu.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak terima saja cintanya?" tanya Ino. Sakura tahu betul gadis itu hanya menggodanya, itu selalu membuatnya sebal.

"Jangan meledek!" celetuk Hidan. "Dari pada dengan cowok aneh itu, lebih baik denganku yang sudah jelas tampan ini kan!" Ino langsung menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak terbawa suasana gurauan kedua temannya itu. "Maaf ya, aku duluan. Ada urusan," ucapnya lalu pergi sebelum Ino ataupun Hidan sempat mencegah.

"Tuh kan dia marah!" kata Hidan masam.

"Biarkan saja. Sakura memang begitu," ucap Ino enteng. "Nanti juga dia kembali normal seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa," lanjutnya.

Hidan masih menatap punggung Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kenapa ya dia selalu menolak setiap kali kuajak berkencan?" dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disangka Ino.

Gadis itu lantas tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hidan. "Jangan sedih, karena bukan cuma kau yang ditolaknya. Masih ingat Rock Lee kan, laki-laki yang tadi memberi Sakura tiket festival?"

"Oi, jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki aneh itu!" sahut Hidan. "Setidaknya aku lebih keren."

Ino menghela napas. "Dia pernah disakiti laki-laki. Jadi untuk saat ini, dia tidak bisa membuka diri pada cowok manapun, sepertinya trauma."

Saat mengatakan itu, Hidan bisa melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Ino. "_Sou ka…_" gumamnya kemudian. Wajahnya kembali bersemangat. "Akan kurayu dia sampai mau membuka diri dan menerima cintaku!" ucapnya berambisi.

Tawa Ino pecah. "Dasar bodoh!" dia mengacak-acak rambut ungu Hidan, yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Jangan rusak ketampananku!" Hidan berlagak marah, lalu merapikan kembali rambutnya dengan sisir kecil yang diselipkan dalam saku belakang celananya.

"Ah! Aku masih ada kelas!" pekik Ino setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Senpai, ayo kembali ke kampus!" dia menarik lengan Hidan, tidak peduli lelaki itu yang masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Tiket yang sejak tadi masih digenggamnya, dimasukkan asal saja ke dalam salah satu saku di tasnya. Sepasang kakinya melangkah menelusuri barisan sepeda yang diparkir rapi, mencari sepeda miliknya.

Langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki pucat berambut hitam yang berdiri beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatnya sekarang. Cepat-cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Namun, lelaki itu berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menghentakkan lengan, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu. "Lepaskan aku, Sai!" dia membentak.

"Oke, oke," lelaki yang dipanggil Sai itu segera melepaskan tangannya. Dan langsung memutar ke depan Sakura, menghalangi jalannya saat gadis itu mau kabur. "Kau selalu saja menghindariku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu." Dia melangkah ke sisi Sai, namun lelaki itu berhasil menghalanginya lagi. Sakura mulai jengkel.

"Satu menit saja untuk minta maaf," ucap Sai penuh harap.

"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima." Sakura cepat-cepat melangkah menghindar sebelum Sai berhasil menghalangi jalannya lagi.

Lelaki itu tidak menyerah untuk menyusulnya. "Jangan jadi kejam begitu, Sakura. Aku mengaku salah. Aku—"

Langkah Sakura berhenti mendadak. Dia berbalik badan, kemudian matanya menatap tajam laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kejam? Lebih kejam mana dibandingkan dengan perbuatanmu?" Mata emerald-nya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. "Menipuku, juga menipu Ino. Kau hampir merusak persahabatan kami." Air mukanya yang semula nampak kecewa, perlahan-lahan berubah marah. Matanya membelalak, menyiratkan kebencian pada lelaki yang ditatapnya saat ini. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi kejam padamu! Rasa bersalah dan sesalmu tidak akan bisa menggantikan apapun yang sudah terjadi."

Tanpa peduli apa reaksi Sai selanjutnya, Sakura menerobosnya. Mengambil sepedanya, dan meninggalkan lelaki itu di sana.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin didengar Sakura dari mulut Sai. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tersakiti. Sangat sulit untuk memaafkannya. Tidak ada lagi cinta untuknya, tidak ada lagi cinta untuk lelaki manapun!

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura mengurangi laju sepedanya saat mendekati Breeze Café. Dari atas sepedanya, dia melambai pada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang menoleh ke arahnya dari tempatnya duduk di salah satu meja kaca bundar—seulas senyum melengkung indah di wajahnya.

Dengan segera Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya, kemudian bergegas menghampiri lelaki tadi. Saat dia tiba di sana, lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Gaara!" Sakura menyapa. Di sebelah lelaki itu, dia menarik bangku berpunggung besi dan mendudukinya.

"Hn," jawab lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari layar laptop-nya. "Bukankah hari ini kau ada simulasi shooting film pendek? Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

Sakura melepas tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Simulasinya berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraan, karena tim kami bekerja dengan sangat baik. Aku beruntung mendapat partner kerja sehandal mereka." Dia tersenyum, meskipun lelaki di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. "Mana yang lain?"

"Tenten ada kelas tambahan, dia akan menyusul," jawab Gaara. "Deidara-senpai tidak akan datang. Dia sibuk dengan persiapan festival besok."

Mata Sakura melebar mendengar kata 'festival', membuatnya teringat pada lelaki berambut bob aneh dengan kedua alisnya yang super tebal, apalagi senyumnya yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tidak ingin terus-terusan teringat kejadian tadi siang, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop Gaara. Dia penasaran juga dengan kesibukan lelaki itu sejak dia datang. "Wah, keren sekali!" matanya menatap takjub potret-potret yang didominasi dengan bungan Sakura. "Kapan kau memotretnya?"

"Saat hari terakhir musim semi yang lalu," jawab Gaara. "Kebetulan, kakak perempuanku memaksaku menemaninya ber-_hanami_ di Konohana."

"_Ureshii na!_ Tempat itu adalah tempat paling indah se-Konoha yang ditumbuhi sakura. Aku ingin sekali ke sana, tapi tidak pernah sempat," ucap Sakura miris. "Kuharap tahun depan bisa benar-benar pergi. Aku juga ingin memotret bunga-bunga sakura di sana, memotret wajah ceria dan tawa riang orang-orang yang ber-_hanami_. Pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

"Temari-nee berencana untuk kembali ke sana tahun depan." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi Gaara mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah Sakura, dia tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke sana bersama."

Sakura bersorak antusias. "Tentu saja aku mau! Aku tidak sabar menunggu tahun depan."

"Memangnya ada apa tahun depan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol dua, yang kedatangannya tidak disadari Sakura. Dia menarik kursi di hadapan Sakura, dan menjatuhkan diri di situ.

"Tenten!" Sakura berseru. "Gaara mengajakku melihat sakura di Konohana," dia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu kemudian, wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

Tenten membulatkan matanya. "Tempat itu kan selalu ramai di musim semi! Aku dan Neji saja tidak pernah dapat tempat setiap kali _hanami_." Wajahnya gusar.

"Konohana sudah memakai sistem pemesanan tempat," Gaara menyambung. "Kau harus memesan setidaknya sehari sebelum datang ke sana jika tidak ingin datang sia-sia."

Sakura dan Tenten sama-sama mengernyitkan kening mereka.

"Untuk menikmati keindahan sakura saja dikomersilkan. Kalau bisa, biar kubeli sekalian tempat itu. Keterlaluan!" Tenten menggerutu.

Sakura baru sadar dia belum memesan minumannya, kelihatannya Tenten juga lupa. Dia memanggil seorang waitres dan memesan minumannya yang biasa; jus jeruk, sementara Tenten meminta segelas milk shake. Gaara tidak memesan apa-apa karena sudah ada segelas es teh—yang bahkan isinya sudah terkuras setengahnya—di samping laptop.

"Sayang sekali Dei-senpai tidak bisa datang. Sepi sekali rasanya tidak ada dia," Tenten berkomentar setelah waitres pergi mengambilkan minuman. "Oh ya, mana Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya begitu menyadari orang yang dimaksudkan tidak ada di sana.

"Hari ini dia tidak akan datang," jawab Gaara. "Ada pengambilan gambar untuk drama barunya."

"Ah iya! Aku lupa itu," ucap Tenten. "Sepertinya dia jadi orang super sibuk sekarang. Kudengar, drama yang dibuatnya mendapat sponsor paling besar di antara drama lain yang diproduksi Sarutobi Production!" Matanya melebar, nampak takjub sendiri.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja, Tenten!" sahut Sakura. "Aku bangga juga padanya. Tapi kalau begini terus, klub fotografi ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik." Matanya menatap Tenten dan Gaara bergantian, mencari tahu siapa yang sependapat dengannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi jabatan penanggung jawab klub ini akan berpindah tangan," ucap Gaara kemudian, yang dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut oleh kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi rumor yang sempat kudengar itu benar, bahwa Genma-sensei yang akan menggantikannya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kabar itu memang sempat memanas di antara anggota klub. Bahkan Dei-senpai pernah bertanya langsung pada Genma-sensei soal kebenarannya. Tapi jawaban yang diberikannya malah menggantung."

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Aku berharap kabar itu tidak benar," gumamnya, perhatian kedua temannya beralih padanya. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapan atas tatapan-tatapan penasaran itu. "Aku cuma berpikir, tidak ada yang sebaik Kakashi-sensei untuk jabatan ini," lanjutnya.

"Benar atau tidak kabar itu," Gaara angkat bicara, "Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa selamanya bersama kita."

Tenten dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang.

"Gaara benar," ucap Tenten kemudian. "Yeah, siapapun yang akan menggantikannya nanti, pastilah dia yang terbaik untuk klub ini. Kakashi-sensei tidak akan menyerahkan klub kesayangannya ini begitu saja, bukan?"

"Mungkin Genma-sensei juga tidak buruk," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Waitres yang sebelumnya datang membawa dua gelas minuman pesanan mereka; masing-masing segelas jus jeruk dan milk shake.

Sakura teringat pada sesuatu. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul merah polos, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Gaara. "Ini kukembalikan," ucapnya.

Gaara mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptop ke buku di tangan Sakura. Terakhir matanya mendarat pada wajah gadis itu. "Sudah kau baca sampai selesai?"

"Belum. Aku tidak suka jalan pikiran penulisnya," jawabnya blak-blakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tenten ikut ambil bagian. "Aku sudah baca buku itu. Ceritanya bagus sekali. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jalan pikiran si penulis." Agaknya dia tidak suka dengan cara bicara Sakura.

"Cara pandangku dan cara pandang Miyamori-san berbeda. Kalau baginya cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang indah; suatu anugrah yang bisa membuatmu hidup bahagia, tapi tidak untukku," Sakura menggeleng. "Bagiku cinta hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Dan judul buku itu seharusnya _Love is like a Joke_."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Sakura," Tenten merebahkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya. "Hanya karena gagal dengan satu orang cowok, kau sampai putus asa begitu. Setiap orang tidak selalu berhasil dalam asmara. Jangan kau pikir aku dan Neji selalu baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi apa yang kualami terlalu menyakitkan buatku!" suara Sakura meninggi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menstabilkan kembali emosinya. "Setidaknya Neji tidak mengkhianatimu," ucapnya dengan suara normal. "Apa yang dilakukan Sai sudah keterlaluan. Aku dan Ino bahkan tidak saling bicara sampai empat hari karena masalah itu. Bayangkan kalau Neji berpacaran denganku tanpa kutahu dia belum putus denganmu."

Tenten mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia menatap Sakura begitu prihatin. Seketika dia merasa beruntung karena kekasihnya tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu, bahkan tidak akan pernah, pikirnya. Dan sungguh malang seorang temannya menjadi berpikiran sempit karena hal itu.

Gadis itu menatap serius wajah Sakura. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu," dia mengusap lembut pundak Sakura. "Tapi kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan begini kan? Kau lupa dengan kalimat 'kegagalan adalah awal dari keberhasilan'? Cobalah buka dirimu, buka hatimu. Banyak cowok baik-baik di luar sana yang mengharapkan dirimu." Matanya seketika melirik Gaara, dan lelaki itu segera membuang wajahnya—pura-pura sibuk dengan laptop-nya, terlihat semburat merah di kedua tulang pipinya. Tenten tersenyum jahil.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan tanpa minat. "Entahlah. Meskipun aku berpikir begitu, tetap saja aku merasa dipermainkan oleh cinta." Dia kemudian menatap Tenten. "Kalau dipikir, kenapa cowok-cowok itu mendekatiku, bukan gadis lain saja?" Sakura teringat akan Hidan yang tidak pernah menyerah mengajaknya berkencan, Rock Lee yang selalu merayunya dengan bermacam-macam hal konyol yang menggelikan, juga Sai—yang tidak pernah berhenti dalam usahanya untuk minta maaf padanya.

Tenten tertawa kecil, menyadari betapa polosnya gadis di hadapannya saat ini. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kamera ya, sampai-sampai tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dirimu di cermin?"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, nampaknya tidak dapat menangkap kata-kata Tenten dengan baik.

Gadis bercepol dua itu memutar bola matanya. Dia merenggut topi sport yang bertengger di atas kepala Sakura tanpa bisa dicegahnya. "Kau punya wajah yang cantik, Sakura!" Tenten berseru. "Semua cowok yang melihatmu pasti akan sependapat denganku."

Sakura berhasil merebut topinya kembali, dan cepat-cepat memakainya untuk menutupi rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya saat ini. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucapnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Ini bukan cuma ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku—sebagai sesama cewek. Ada seorang cowok yang mengatakan dirimu cantik. Dan bukan hanya itu, katanya kau punya kharisma yang tidak dimiliki gadis la—"

Gaara tersedak oleh es teh yang sedang diteguknya. Tenten tersenyum jahil dari kursinya. "Kelihatnnya Dei-senpai datang," katanya kemudian. Beruntung gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian pada lelaki gondrong berambut kuning yang diikat tinggi—dia tengah berjalan ke Breeze Café, menghampiri meja mereka—sehingga Sakura tidak perlu melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Gaara.

"Dia tidak sendirian," gumam Sakura. "Genma-sensei ikut bersamanya—dan seorang cowok lagi yang tidak kukenal." Dia masih memperhatikan tiga lelaki yang semakin mendekati meja mereka. Matanya menatap penasaran lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang sejak kemunculan mereka terus bicara dengan wajah ceria.

"Siapa ya cowok jabrik itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Gaara pun kelihatannya ingin tahu siapa lelaki yang dimaksud.

"Yo!" Lelaki berambut kuning gondrong menyapa ketiga anak muda yang duduk di meja kaca bundar di tepi danau ketika dia sampai lebih dulu dari dua orang yang jalan bersamanya. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Tenten, lalu duduk setelah memutar terbalik kursi itu. "Kelihatannya kalian kangen padaku."

Tanpa bisa dihindari, Tenten memukul kepalanya dengan kertas tergulung. "Kangen memukulmu," ucapnya lantas tertawa.

"Brengsek! Akan kuadukan pada Neji," kata lelaki itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terasa sakit. Kemudian merebut gulungan kertas dari tangan gadis itu, dan bermaksud membalas. Namun gadis itu menghindar dengan sukses, dan menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Adukan saja! Dia tidak akan memutuskanku hanya karena memukul kepalamu."

"Setidaknya dia tahu kelakukan brutal pacaranya."

Belum sempat lelaki itu melancarkan serangan kedua, Sakura merebut gulungan kertas itu. "Apa tidak ada hal lebih konyol yang bisa kalian lakukan selain bermain–memukul–kepala–dengan–segulung–kertas?"

"Kau mau ikutan juga, Sakura?" goda lelaki itu, yang kemudian mendapat pukulan kedua di kepalanya dari Sakura. Sementara itu, Gaara hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya.

"Ngapain kau datang? Bukannya kau sibuk dengan festival?" tanya Tenten kemudian, sebelum menyedot setengah gelas milk shake.

"Persiapannya membosankan. Aku melarikan diri saja ke sini," jawabnya, lalu tertawa seolah tanpa dosa. Kali ini Sakura melemparnya dengan sedotan jus jeruknya.

"_Minna!_" sapa lelaki tinggi berambut sepanjang bahu yang memakai topi rajutan saat dia tiba di perkumpulan itu.

"Genma-sensei!" ucap Sakura. "_Dozo!_" tangannya mengulur, mempersilakan lelaki itu duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Gaara. Matanya kemudian beralih pada lelaki berambut jabrik yang berdiri di dekat dosennya.

Genma belum duduk. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sebelum itu, melihat tatapan-tatapan penasaran menyerang pemuda asing yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Pada pertemuan sebelumnya," ucapnya, "Kakashi berjanji untuk mendatangkan pada kalian seorang yang berpengalaman di dunia fotografi. Inilah orangnya, Uzumaki Naruto."

Lelaki jabrik yang barusan diketahui dengan nama Naruto itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan memperlihatkan cengiran lebar, nampaklah sederet gigi putihnya. Dengan canggung dia membungkukkan badan—bahkan terlalu rendah untuk sikap _ojigi_. "_Konnichi wa, minna-san! Hajimemashite._ Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

Tenten, Sakura, dan Deidara saling bertukar pandang. Dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya tawa mereka meledak. Deidara nampak tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, dia bahkan memegangi perutnya yang semakin lama terasa keram akibat tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang di antara sekumpulan itu yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tersenyum sekalipun.

Lelaki jabrik yang ditertawai itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menggaruk-garuk lagi kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Setelah Genma berdehem keras sekali, semuanya akhirnya kembali tenang—berusaha untuk tenang, tepatnya. Dia duduk setelah mempersilakan Naruto duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan tertawa girang begitu. Tidak sopan," gumam Genma. Meskipun begitu, sesekali Sakura maupun Tenten masih tersenyum-senyum geli. Deidara harus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak disemprot Genma.

"Kenapa sikapmu sok formal begitu, Naruto?" sahut Sakura, yang masih berusaha meredakan rasa gelinya. "Seperti orang tua saja," ucapnya menirukan kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan Ino.

"Naruto lama tinggal di luar negeri," jawab Genma. "Maklumi saja jika sikapnya agak canggung."

Mata Sakura dan Tenten melebar. Deidara mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya dia tidak lagi terkejut mendengar hal yang dikatakan Genma barusan.

"Maafkan sikap orang-orang ini ya, Naruto," Genma melanjutkan. "Tidak semua mahasiswa Konoha no Arts Institute punya sikap tidak tahu sopan santun seperti mereka."

Naruto nyengir lagi, tidak nampak tersinggung sama sekali. "_No problem, its fine,_" ucapnya dengan pelafalan kata yang sangat baik, memperjelas bahwa dirinya benar-benar tinggal lama di luar negeri. "Aku senang bertemu dan berkenalan dengan mereka," lanjutnya.

"_Yeah, sorry._ Kami tidak bermaksud menertawaknmu. Terkadang kami agak sulit mengendalikan diri," ucap Sakura. "Aku senang ada orang baru di klub ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi tahun ketiga dari Jurusan Sinematografi."

"Sakura. Nama yang bagus," Naruto berkomentar, lagi-lagi disertai senyum lebarnya.

"Aku Tenten, satu angkatan dengan Sakura, dari Jurusan Seni Lukis. _Nice to meet you!_" ucap Tenten sok Inggris, meskipun pelafalannya tidak sebaik Naruto. Sakura meninju lengannya.

"_Nice to meet you too, Tenten-chan!_"

"Kita sudah berkenalan kan?" Deidara menyahut. "Tapi aku menolak kalau kali ini kau ingin aku memperkenalkan diri lagi dengan bahasa Inggris. _No, sankyuu!*_"

Sakura, Tenten, dan Naruto serempak tertawa. Genma hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menggumam _'baka'_ pada Deidara.

Derai tawa mereka surut, menyadari ada seorang lagi yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Naruto nampaknya tidak memperhatikan seorang lagi yang sejak tadi diam di balik layar laptop. Dia baru menyadarinya saat semua pandangan beralih pada lelaki rambut merah itu. Begitu Gaara menutup laptop-nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, mata lelaki berambut jabrik itu membulat.

"Gaara?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum datar. "Kukira kau lupa padaku," gumamnya.

Sakura, Tenten, dan Deidara saling bertukar pandang. Ketiganya terlihat sama-sama bingung, juga terkejut, dan agaknya sulit percaya.

**To be continued…**

* * *

otsukaresama: kerja yang bagus

saikou: hebat, luar biasa

gomen: maaf

uso da: cuma bercanda

hanabi: kembang api

sou ka: begitu ya

hanami: melihat bunga sakura langsung di bawah pohonnya (semacam piknik di bawah pohon sakura)

dozo: silakan

ojigi: membungkukan badan saat memberi hormat

hajimemashite: ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu

yoroshiku: salam kenal (bila diucapkan saat perkenalan) dan ditambahkan 'onegaishimasu' untuk situasi yang lebih formal.

sankyuu: kata 'thank you' yang dilafalkan oleh lidah orang Jepang yang tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC mungkin, OC, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

Haruno…

Haruno Sakura…

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara berat seorang pria memanggil-manggil namanya. Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Wajah galak seorang lelaki paruh baya adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya—tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu untuk meneriakinya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya pria itu, dengan suara geram tertahan.

Sakura menegakkan punggung, sikapnya jadi canggung. Dia menatap sekeliling—seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu juga tengah menatapnya. Ada yang terkikik, ada pula yang mencibir, membuat wajahnya berubah panas—malu.

"Bisa-bisanya tertidur di kelas saat guru sedang menerangkan di depan," komentar pedas pria paruh baya itu. Dia melangkah kembali ke mejanya di depan ruangan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan hitam di belakang meja pria itu—sudah penuh dengan coretan kapur rumus-rumus geometri. Matanya terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya.

_Aku kembali ke SMA?_

Dia sempat mendengar suara dengusan dari seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh.

Lelaki berwajah putih pucat menatapnya sinis dengan mata onyx sekelam langit malam. Rambutnya yang sehitam kayu eboni berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang masuk menerobos jendela, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih salju. Sudut bibir tipisnya melengkung, menyunggingkan seulas senyum; senyum meremehkan.

"_Baka!_" gumamnya kemudian. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melampauiku."

Sakura membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Kali ini yang ditatapnya adalah langit-langit yang dipenuhi dengan burung-burung kertas warna-warni yang menggantung di sana. Dia menghela napas panjang.

_Hanya mimpi…_

Namun kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan lelaki bermata onyx itu terus terngiang di kepala Sakura.

"_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melampauiku."_

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan suara itu dalam kepalanya.

_Sasuke! Si Kepala Ayam itu!_

* * *

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

* * *

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Sakura dan Tenten kompak melontarkan pertanyaan. Keduanya menatap Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Kami pernah bersekolah di SMP yang sama," gumam Gaara. Kepalanya menghindar saat tangan Naruto hendak mengacak rambutnya. Si rambut jabrik nampaknya senang sekali bertemu teman lamanya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Gaara meskipun wajahnya tidak terlalu menampakkan rasa rindu.

Pembicaraan kini terfokus pada nostalgia antara kedua lelaki itu—sebenarnya Naruto yang lebih banyak berbicara. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Sakura, Tenten, maupun Deidara ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka; melontarkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana–Gaara–yang–dulu kepada Naruto, dan sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memimpikan saat-saat kita masih di SMP dulu," kata Naruto. "Aku baru sadar kalau itu suatu pertanda akan bertemu betulan denganmu," dia melanjutkan dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tenten mengangguk. "Ibuku juga pernah bilang tentang pertanda yang datang dalam mimpi," katanya. "Ibu pernah memimpikan temannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Dan beberapa hari setelah mimpi itu, Ibu benar-benar bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Yeah, mimpi terkadang menjadi nyata," ucap Deidara sok dramatis.

Pikiran Sakura saat itu tidak lagi bersama teman-temannya. Dia teringat akan mimpinya tentang lelaki bernama Sasuke yang muncul dalam mimpinya dua malam yang lalu.

_Apa iya sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya?_

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng.

_Tidak! Itu cuma mimpi konyol._

Dia meraih gelas jusnya, lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis. "Aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Si Kepala Ayam lagi!" pekiknya kemudian, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di meja itu otomatis memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Si–Kepala–Ayam siapa?" tanya Tenten, tatapan-tatapan mata yang lain juga menyiratkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sakura jadi serba salah tingkah. "_Ano,_" dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "maksudku Si Kepala Ayam, maskot tim sepak bola Konoha!" jawabnya asal saja. "Bentuknya agak mengerikan." Dia mengernyitkan hidung.

Deidara mengangkat bahunya saat Naruto melemparkan tatapan bingung padanya. "Dia memang takut badut," katanya sambil mengedikkan kepala.

"Chikku tidak menyeramkan!" sahut Tenten tidak terima. "Dia itu lucu, tahu! Lagi pula dia bukan badut." Matanya melotot galak pada Deidara.

Sakura hanya nyengir, tidak ingin terlalu menanggapi protes temannya. Yang penting dia bisa mengarang jawaban untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi soal 'Sasuke'.

Genma yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak sambil menyeruput cappuccino yang dipesannya mendapatkan perhatian para mahasiswanya setelah berdehem cukup keras. "Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan," ucapnya. Lima pasang mata menatapnya serius. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu soal Kakashi yang semakin sibuk dengan dramanya belakangan ini. Proyeknya memakan waktu kira-kira sampai musim panas ini berakhir. Dan itu tentu saja sangat berpengaruh pada kelangsungan hidup klub ini."

Deidara melirik Tenten, sementara gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Genma yang memperhatikan mereka, tahu benar apa maksud keduanya.

"Kalian pikir aku yang akan menggantikannya dalam jabatan penanggung jawab klub?" Dia tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Aku juga akan sama sibuknya dengan Kakashi."

"Lalu," Sakura menarik perhatian, "siapa yang akan menggantikan Kakashi-sensei?" matanya menatap Genma menuntut jawaban.

Lelaki bertopi rajutan itu menatap anak-anak asuhnya bergantian. "Tidak ada," jawabnya kemudian. "Aku dan Kakashi sudah membicarakan ini," lanjutnya sebelum seseorang memprotes. "Kami berdua tahu," Genma melanjutkan, "jabatan penanggung jawab klub yang dipegang oleh seseorang yang punya kesibukan luar biasa di luar aktifitasnya sebagai dosen tidaklah mudah." Matanya beralih pada Naruto. "Untuk itu, dia memintaku membawa Naruto pada kalian untuk mengisi kekosongan kegiatan selama musim panas ini."

"_Sou ka_," gumam Sakura. Perhatiannya beralih pada Naruto. "Tapi kau belum menceritakan apapun soal pengalaman fotografimu di luar negeri," katanya—permintaan, lebih tepatnya. Perhatian yang lainnya pun beralih padanya, memandang lelaki jabrik itu penasaran.

"_Well,_" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Lebih mudah menceritakannya kalau ada gambarnya. Sayangnya hari ini aku tidak bawa laptop," dia menyeringai. "Pertemuan berikutnya biar kubawakan album karyaku yang pernah dipamerkan di festival fotografi di London," ucapnya, dengan tatapan penuh janji pada setiap mata yang dipandangnya.

Mata Deidara membulat. "Kau pernah ikut pameran foto di London?" mulutnya seolah tidak bisa terkatup rapat saking takjubnya. Sakura dan Tenten juga melemparkan tatapan yang sama pada Naruto.

"Cuma pameran kecil," jawab Naruto merendah. "Tapi lumayan banyak juga festival yang kuikuti."

"Kelihatannya kau tidak lagi sebodoh dulu, Naruto," gumam Gaara.

"Yeah, aku tidak mau terus-terusan jadi orang bodoh," sahut Naruto, yang disusul tawa Deidara, Tenten, dan Sakura.

Gaara hanya tersenyum datar. Senang juga melihat banyak perubahan pada diri teman kecilnya itu. Perpisahan selama lebih dari enam tahun mampu membuatnya menjadi Naruto yang lebih baik. Meskipun cara bicaranya masih bodoh seperti dulu, setidaknya dia punya banyak prestasi mengagumkan sekarang, pikirnya.

"_Minna,_ maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama," kata Sakura, membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Gadis itu baru saja selesai menerima telepon.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ini masih jam lima sore," Deidara menunjukkan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sakura menyampirkan tasnya di pundak. "Aku dipanggil produser. Ada hal penting yang akan disampaikannya, katanya. Sudah ya! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sakura, tunggu!" cegah Gaara sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan meja mereka. Lelaki berambut kemerahan itu menyodorkan kembali buku bersampul merah padanya. "Bawa saja buku ini. Jangan dikembalikan kalau belum selesai kau baca!"

Dengan langkah malas Sakura menghampirinya, kemudian mengambil buku itu dari genggaman Gaara. "Baiklah. Semoga aku punya waktu untuk baca ini sampai selesai. _Jaa!_" Sakura melambai pada semuanya, dan melangkah menjauh menuju tempat parkir sepedanya, lalu pergi.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Sakura tiba di gedung Abura Films. Seperti kantor rumah produksi pada umumnya, tempat itu selalu ramai dengan orang-orang.

Sebenarnya hari itu Sakura tidak ada jadwal shooting. Tapi saat berkumpul di kafe sore tadi, dia mendapat telepon dari produser filmnya; memintanya untuk datang. Penasaran juga dia akan hal penting apa yang kira-kira akan disampaikan kepadanya. Semoga saja bukan hal buruk, mengingat dia tidak pernah dipanggil mendadak seperti saat ini.

Sakura setengah berlari menuju lift. Sayangnya begitu sampai di sana, sudah banyak orang yang mengantri. Terpaksa dia harus menuggu lift berikutnya, karena lift yang lain pun mengalami situasi serupa. Beruntung saat pintu lift yang ditunggu-tunggu terbuka, tidak ada orang lain yang ikut serta bersamanya, membuat ruangan dalam lift itu hanya berisi dirinya seorang. Sakura tidak perlu berjejalan seperti ikan dalam kaleng.

Lift berhenti dan pintunya membuka saat tiba di lantai tiga. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang memakai kacamata masuk. Dia sempat melempar pandangan pada Sakura, namun kelihatannya tak peduli karena sibuk menelepon.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," kata gadis itu pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Jangan cemas. Kita langsung saja ketemu di sana, supaya tidak ada yang curiga," terdengar jelas suaranya seperti dilembut-lembutkan. Mungkin bicara dengan kekasihnya, pikir Sakura.

Sejak gadis itu memasuki lift, Sakura terus memperhatikan melalui ekor matanya. Dia merasa seolah gadis itu tidak asing, pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat mungkin. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat di mana dia pernah melihatnya.

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu berhenti di lantai yang sama dengan tujuan Sakura, lantai enam. Namun, dia melangkah ke arah sebaliknya dari arah tujuan Sakura. Perkataan terakhirnya yang ditangkap Sakura sebelum dia menjauh adalah 'Sabtu' dan 'Pantai Shizu'.

Lama-kelamaan Sakura sadar tidak ada gunanya mengurusi orang lain. Pernah atau tidaknya dia bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya bukan hal penting.

_Kalau memang pernah bertemu memangnya kenapa?_

Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan produser. Dia dipersilakan masuk setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Seorang pria berkacamata hitam menyambut Sakura dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Duduklah, Haruno," tangannya menunjuk kursi berputar yang ada di seberang mejanya.

"Sebenarnya hal penting apa yang akan Ebisu-san sampaikan padaku?" tanya Sakura setelah dia menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi berputar itu.

Lelaki itu membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam, kemudian menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan Sakura. Rupanya sebuah amplop coklat dengan tulisan nama 'Haruno Sakura' yang ditulis dalam huruf kanji di atasnya. "Ini gajimu bulan ini," ucapnya.

Sakura tidak serta merta mengambil amplop itu—menyentuhnya saja tidak. Dia malah melempar pandangan tidak mengerti pada Ebisu. "Kupikir Anda keliru dengan tanggal atau apa, ini masih dua minggu lagi sebelum hari gajian."

Ebisu menegakkan punggungnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat pria itu bermaksud meralat ucapannya jika benar dia keliru. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, dia yakin produsernya sedang menatapnya serius.

"Dengan berat hati kukatakan, kau diberhentikan," ucap Ebisu akhirnya.

Sakura terdiam. Butuh waktu untuk mencerna baik-baik ucapan yang baru saja ditangkap sepasang telinganya. Kata-kata yang sulit diterima, tapi itulah yang baru saja didengarnya, keluar dari mulut produsernya. Kini dia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tenang.

"Boleh kutahu alasannya?" Sakura berusaha menekan suaranya. "Selama ini aku berkerja cukup baik, setidaknya tidak pernah melanggar satu pun peraturan. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba aku diberhentikan lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah disepakati dalam kontrak magang?"

Ebisu menghela napas, menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi inilah keputusannya." Dia mengintip reaksi Sakura dari atas bingkai kacamatanya, gadis itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari wajahnya. "Siang tadi diadakan rapat oleh komisaris," Ebisu melanjutkan. "Jiraiya-sama menginginkan film-film kami diikut-sertakan dalam festival luar negeri. Untuk itu, rumah produksi ini hanya membutuhkan orang-orang yang sudah berkompeten, tenaga profesional—"

"Begitu?" Sakura menyambar dingin. "Jadi orang baru sepertiku hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu?"

"Bukan begitu, Haruno. Kami—"

"Aku mengerti." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. "Tidak ada tempat untukku di sini," ucapnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini, pikirnya.

"_Matte ne,_ Haruno! Kau melupakan gaji terakhirmu."

"Maaf. Aku tidak mau menerima apa yang tidak seharusnya kuterima," ucap Sakura tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada Ebisu. Dia melangkah keluar ruangan disertai bantingan pintu di belakangnya.

Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu. Dia merasa kerja kerasnya selama ini hanyalah sia-sia. Padahal Abura Films adalah harapannya, batu loncatannya untuk menapaki dunia penyutradaraannya sendiri. Sial benar rasanya dia hari itu, diberhentikan bekerja hanya dengan alasan keegoisan mereka untuk tidak mempekerjakan tenaga non profesional.

Sibuk dengan perasaan kecewanya, membuat Sakura tidak sadar sudah sampai di halaman rumah kost-nya.

"_Tadaima…_" ucap Sakura tanpa semangat sedikitpun setelah melewati ambang pintu depan. Tidak ada jawaban yang membalasnya, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin tidak ada yang dengar, pikirnya. Setelah melepas sepatu kets-nya, Sakura melangkah masuk.

Di ruang tengah, Ino sedang duduk santai di kursi rotan berlengan sambil memeluk bantal besar, terkekeh menonton acara komedi di televisi. Sakura segera saja bergabung, menjatuhkan diri di sofa panjang.

"Ah, Sakura! _Okaeri!_" kata Ino setelah menyadari kehadiran Sakura. "Tumben hari ini pulang telat? Ada shooting?"

Sakura menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ino, tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit kesialan yang baru saja menimpanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi dia sadar tidak mungkin terus menghindar dari hal itu.

"Hari ini aku datang ke Abura Films bukan untuk shooting, tapi untuk menerima kabar buruk. Aku diberhentikan."

Mata Ino membulat, tangannya segera mengecilkan volume TV dengan remote control yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Apa aku salah dengar?"

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan semuanya; soal keputusan itu, soal bagaimana kecewanya dia saat diberitahu bawa dirinya diberhentikan, dan soal kemarahannya pada alasan konyol yang membuatnya dipecat.

Ino mendengus. "Sangat tidak adil! Benar-benar konyol mereka itu," komentarnya. "Tapi kau jangan putus semangat ya, Sakura. Aku yakin masih banyak rumah produksi lain yang mau menerimamu."

"Untuk saat ini, mungkin aku tidak akan cari magang lagi," ucap Sakura, membuat Ino terkejut. Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tahun depan sudah harus mengerjakan tugas akhir. Aku ingin fokus pada itu dulu."

"_Tadaima!_" suara seseorang di pintu depan terdengar. Beberapa saat setelah Ino dan Sakura membalas ucapannya, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo tiba di ruangan tempat Ino dan Sakura berkumpul.

"Hinata, kau baru pulang?" tanya Ino pada gadis itu.

Gadis bermata lavender itu duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Tadi ada rapat untuk persiapan festival sastra besok," jawabnya. Kemudian dia menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada Sakura. "Ada surat untukmu, Sakura."

"Astaga!" Ino menepuk pelan keningnya. "Aku lupa memeriksa kotak surat tadi."

Begitu menerimanya, Sakura lekas membacanya. Dia tahu betul siapa pengirim surat itu—karena memang hanya seorang yang selalu menghubunginya lewat surat; ayahnya. Rasa rindu selalu meliputi dirinya setiap kali membaca surat yang ayahnya kirimkan tiap sebulan sekali. Dan saat itu adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, karena sudah lewat satu minggu dari waktu yang seharusnya dia sudah menerima surat ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino saat Sakura selesai membaca surat ayahnya—melihat sikapnya yang sekarang seperti orang putus asa. "Jangan bilang ayahmu memberitahukan kabar buruk."

Mata emerald Sakura menatap Ino. "Ibuku masuk rumah sakit," jawabnya.

"Ya, Tuhan… Apa yang terjadi?"

"Penyakit jantung. Sejak dulu jantung ibuku lemah. Sebelum aku meninggalkan desa, ibu masih terlihat kuat. Kabar ini cukup membuatku syok."

Hinata yang baru kembali dari dapur membawakan segelas air dingin, meletakkannya di atas meja di hadapan Sakura, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan membelai lembut punggungnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Sakura, dia meneguk setengah gelas air dingin yang dibawakan Hinata tadi.

"Karena itu," Sakura melanjutkan, "untuk sementara ayahku tidak bisa mengirimiku uang. Lagi pula, ayah sedang kesulitan ekonomi. Tanaman kedelai di desaku dan beberapa desa sekitarnya diserang hama, sehingga kualitasnya kurang baik. Dan itu membuat _tofu_ yang diproduksi ayah mengalami penurunan kualitas."

"Benar-benar kabar buruk ya," gumam Ino.

Bisa dirasakannya seperti apa perasaan Sakura saat itu. Selama ini Sakura selalu berhemat, karena memang uang yang dikirim ayahnya hanya cukup untuk sewa kamar. Upahnya dari magang dipakainya untuk makan dan segala biaya tetek-bengek urusan kampusnya. Karena itu, dia tidak termasuk tipe shopaholic seperti Ino. Tapi kini Sakura sudah diberhentikan dari Abura Films. Padahal dulu dia mengorbankan kerja freelance-nya di sebuah restoran hanya untuk magang di rumah produksi itu. Dan sekarang dia tidak lagi punya pekerjaan, sementara orang tuanya di desa juga sedang kesusahan. Dia sedang mengalami hari-hari berat, pikir Ino.

"Aku mau kembali saja ke desa," ucap Sakura, membuat Hinata dan Ino terkejut bukan main.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Hinata. Dia nampak sangat cemas.

"Aku akan cuti—mungkin setahun, setidaknya sampai masalah di desa selesai."

"Tidak, tidak, Sakura!" protes Ino. "Tinggal setahun lagi kau lulus. Itu tidak boleh ditunda."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak punya uang, Ino. Mau bagaimana lagi? Uang simpananku hanya cukup untuk transport ke desa. Aku tidak lagi punya uang untuk membayar biaya kuliah semester baru di musim gugur nanti. Bahkan aku belum membayar uang sewa kamar bulan ini."

"Lalu kau pikir apa gunanya kami—aku dan Hinata?" Ino menatap Sakura; kesal, marah, juga kasihan melihat temannya bicara seperti orang hilang harapan. "Kau tidak boleh berpikir egois begitu, Sakura," dia menurunkan level suaranya. "Kami temanmu, akan lakukan apa saja untuk membantumu."

"Ino benar," Hinata menimpali. "Kita sudah bersama-sama selama tiga tahun ini. Kita sudah seperti keluarga." Tangannya masih membelai lembut punggung Sakura. "Kurasa uang tabunganku cukup untuk membayar biaya kuliah semester baru."

"Dan akan sangat cukup untuk membayar sewa kamar bila ditambah uang tabunganku," Ino menambahkan.

"Ino, kau tidak punya tabungan," sahut Sakura.

"Akan kusisihkan dari uang jajanku, maksudku," cepat-cepat si pirang menambahkan—dia baru saja ingat tak pernah sepeserpun uang masuk ke dalam celengan babi yang dihadiahkan kekasihnya pada ulang tahunnya yang lalu akibat penyakit–gila–belanja-nya yang parah, juga tak seperpun masuk ke rekening pribadinya di bank.

Sakura tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia memang tidak berasal dari keluarga mampu seperti Hinata maupun Ino. Masalah apa saja bisa dengan mudah membuatnya putus asa. Tapi kedua sahabatnya selalu memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan. Mereka selalu bisa diandalkan dalam saat-saat paling dibutuhkan. Namun rasanya sulit untuk terus-terusan merepotkan mereka. Sudah terlalu banyak yang mereka lakukan untuknya. Sakura tidak ingin terus tergantung pada Ino dan Hinata.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan pulang," ucap Sakura. Ino dan Hinata bertukar pandang, keduanya tersenyum senang. "Tapi bantuan kalian kuanggap sebagai hutang," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Aku akan cari kerja selama musim panas ini untuk membayar hutang itu."

"Terserah padamu sajalah!" Ino menyahut. "Yang penting, kau bisa selesaikan kuliah tepat waktu. Dan bisa segera mencapai keinginanmu," tambahnya, membuat Sakura ingin sekali memeluknya. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman-teman saperti Ino dan Hinata.

Masalah tadi membuat Sakura lupa pada perutnya yang kelaparan. Hinata langsung menawarkan diri untuk membuat hidangan untuk mereka bertiga. Bukannya ingin merepotkannya, tapi Ino dan Sakura memang menyukai masakan Hinata. Beberapa hari ini dia sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengambil giliran memasak. Dan inilah kesempatan untuk membayar kealpaannya.

"Sakura, kau magang di tempat Asuma-sensei saja," ucap Ino, setelah Sakura kembali dari dapur—dia bermaksud membantu Hinata, tetapi ditolak dan disuruh menunggu saja dengan manis di depan televisi. "Drama atau film tidak ada bedanya," Ino melanjutkan.

Sakura merebahkan diri di punggung sofa. "Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan itu," jawabnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin karirku di sana dianggap sebagai jalan mulus karena aku anak didik Asuma-sensei."

"Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Asuma tahu betul kemampuanmu. Dia menawarimu pekerjaan di sana bukan semata-mata karena kau anak didiknya. Aku tahu itu."

"Yeah, tidak semua orang berpikir sepertimu, Ino."

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Topik yang sama sudah pernah dibicarakan sebelumnya. Dan dia memang tidak pernah berhasil mengubah pendirian Sakura.

Acara komedi yang tadi ditontonnya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya menekan tombol remote control dengan bosan, mengganti-ganti saluran, mencari suatu tontonan yang menarik. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada acara yang membuat minatnya tertarik.

"Ino, kembali ke saluran sebelumnya!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ino sedikit kaget dengan suara Sakura yang mendadak memerintahnya. Dia menekan tombol lagi. "Ini?"

"Yang sebelumnya."

"Ini?"

"Sebelumnya," kata Sakura tidak sabaran. Dia kemudian merebut remote control dari tangan Ino, dan sepertinya menemukan saluran yang diinginkannya—acara infotainment.

Ino mendengus. "Tidak kusangka kau suka acara gosip!"

Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Ino, mata Sakura tidak beralih sedikitpun dari layar kaca, yang menampakkan seorang gadis yang sedang diwawancarai; gadis berambut merah. Sakura akhirnya sadar, gadis itu adalah gadis yang bertemu dengannya di lift. Tapi dalam berita itu dia tidak memakai kacamata. Mungkin saat di lift dia sedang menyamarkan identitas, pikirnya.

"Dasar tukang cari sensasi!" cibir Ino, kelihatannya ditujukan pada gadis rambut merah itu. "Baru juga bermain di satu drama, tingkahnya sudah luar biasa begitu. Sombong sekali!"

Sakura kini paham kenapa saat bertemu dia merasa tidak asing dengan gadis itu. Rupanya dia seorang aktris drama, drama baru yang melejit musim semi lalu.

"Aku heran apa wartawan berita itu tidak ada subjek lain untuk diliput?" Ino belum bosan berkomentar. "Apa pentingnya sih mengetahui siapa pacarnya? Sampai-sampai mau membayar banyak untuk orang yang mendapatkan gambar mereka."

Sakura melempar pandangan pada Ino. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Eh?" Ino nampak bingung.

"Yang tadi, soal pacar cewek ini!"

"Pacar Karin?" Ino mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Kalau kau mau tahu siapa pacarnya, aku tidak tahu. Orang-orang itu saja menginginkan fotonya sampai begitu heboh, seperti orang gila. Beberapa majalah menjanjikan puluhan juta yen untuk selembar foto Karin dan pacarnya. Sangat tidak penting, eh?"

Tidak, itu sangat penting, pikir Sakura. Rencana bagus sedang tersusun dalam kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat beruntung sempat bertemu dengan gadis itu di lift.

Dengan menyubit gemas kedua pipi Ino, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah sumringah. Dia tidak peduli dengan umpatan Ino setelahnya. Dia bergegas ke kamarnya dengan perasaan luar biasa girang. Malam itu dia harus beristirahat cukup, karena besok ada misi penting yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Makan malam sudah siap," kata Hinata yang muncul di ruang tengah setelah Sakura pergi. Ino sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang berubah merah.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Hinata saat matanya tidak menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

"Kembali ke kamarnya," ucap Ino. "Dia mendadak jadi gila."

**~Lil'Jo~**

Matahari terasa panas sekali di Pantai Shizu. Panas dari pasir putih yang diinjak Sakura rasanya menembus sepatunya. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Dia datang ke sana bukan untuk mengeluh, tapi untuk mendapatkan selembar foto senilai jutaan yen. Ya, foto Karin dan kekasihnya yang masih misterius.

Sakura yakin sekali dia berada di tempat yang tepat pada hari yang tepat, berdasarkan apa yang didengarnya dari perkataan Karin dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon kemarin. Semoga saja hanya dia yang tahu pembicaraan mereka, Sakura berharap. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang bermaksud merebut 'uang'-nya hari itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan itu. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan paparazzi. Sungguh dia sangat membenci pekerjaan yang bahkan pernah mencelakakan seorang putri Inggris beberapa belas tahun silam demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Seolah terdorong oleh informasi rahasia yang didapatkannya secara tidak sengaja, dia merasa inilah jalannya.

Setidaknya untuk kali ini, dia tidak harus memaksakan diri sampai perlu menimbulkan masalah dengan Karin. Sebisa mungkin kehadirannya tidak diketahui. Untuk itulah dia mengaburkan identitas dengan menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya di bawah topi sport kesayangannya, dan memakai kacamata hitam. Kameranya masih disimpan di dalam tas selempangnya, tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan benda mencolok itu.

Sejak datang ke Pantai Shizu, Sakura mengecek satu per satu hotel dan penginapan. Karin pasti menginap di salah satu tempat itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan namanya terdaftar di satu tempat pun. Tentu saja. Dia selebriti, tidak mungkin begitu saja memberikan identitas asli. Akhirnya Sakura tidak punya cara lain selain mencarinya dengan mata sendiri. Setiap tempat makan sudah diintainya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya meskipun dia menyamar. Di pantai juga tidak ada. Pantai itu cukup sepi, tidak banyak orang yang berenang atau hanya sekedar berjemur. Seharusnya mudah untuk mengenali Karin—dia tidak mungkin menyamar dengan berbikini. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak di sana.

Rasa panas hari itu membuat Sakura hampir putus asa. Tapi dia belum mau berhenti. Dia mampir sebentar ke sebuah pondok untuk membeli minuman.

Baru saja Sakura memesan es jeruk di meja pelayan, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Dia hanya bisa melihat rambut panjangnya, tapi yakin betul itu Karin. Gadis itu berdiri di dekat mobil wagon, bersama seorang lelaki—nampaknya sedang bercumbu.

Sakura cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan kamera. Kesempatan bagus, pikirnya. Dia bersiap membidik, memutar lensa, dan menjepret. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang sedang bercumbu dengan Karin itu rasanya tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Dia mengamati display kamera, memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya memang tidak nampak keseluruhan karena tertutupi sebagian oleh kepala Karin. Tapi rambutnya yang sehitam eboni, rasanya dia kenal sekali.

Demi memuaskan rasa penasaran akan lelaki itu, Sakura membidik. "Sial, mereka belum selesai!" gerutunya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil beberapa kali jepretan.

Dan saat itu, si lelaki mengangkat wajahnya; menatap Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, bukan karena ketahuan, lebih kepada wajah lelaki itu yang sekarang nampak jelas dan tidak meragukan.

"Sasuke?" pekik Sakura tertahan. Dia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu saat lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud menghampirinya.

Sakura berlari kencang, tidak peduli teriakan si pelayan tentang minuman pesanannya. Ini tidak baik. Dia harus pergi dari sana. Lelaki itu melihatnya, dan semoga saja dia tidak mengenalinya.

Karena begitu paniknya, Sakura berlari tak tentu arah. Sialnya dia mengambil jalan yang salah—jalan buntu yang berujung pada tebing curam dengan batu-batu besar di bawahnya. Terlambat untuk berputar arah, lelaki itu menemukannya.

Dia melangkah mendekati Sakura, dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Lelaki itu, yang selalu disebutnya dengan Si Kepala Ayam, yang beberapa malam lalu muncul dalam mimpinya, sekarang benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya, nyata.

_Jadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto ataupun Tenten waktu itu benar? Jadi mimpi itu menandakan aku benar-benar akan bertemu Sasuke?_

"Berikan memory card-mu," ucap Sasuke datar, tangannya mengulur, tatapannya masih sama dingin. Kelihatannya dia belum tahu siapa orang yang didesaknya. Dan Sakura berharap dia tidak akan tahu.

"Aku tidak bodoh," ucap Sakura kemudian. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide konyol di kepalanya. Langkahnya mundur perlahan, semakin mendekati tepi tebing. "Kau maju selangkah lagi, aku lompat."

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Sudut bibirnya melengkung, tersenyum sinis. "Lompat saja. Kau mati, foto itu tidak akan menyebar," ucapnya datar.

_Sial benar! Dia masih saja sedingin dulu. Gertakanku tidak mempan._

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau tidak takut orang-orang di pantai yang melihatku terjun akan menuduhmu sebagai pelaku pembunuh?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan resah. "Mereka hanya melihatmu terjun, tapi tidak melihatku di sini. Tidak akan ada yang tahu aku pernah berdiri di sini saat kau lompat."

Sakura mendegus, mulai jengkel dengan lelaki itu. Dia kehabisan akal, tidak ada jalan melarikan diri darinya. Menerobosnya? Tidak mungkin. Dia pernah menang kompetisi lari maraton se-Konoha waktu di SMA. Sakura tidak bisa menghindar begitu saja; dia pasti tertangkap.

Tiba-tiba ngin berhembus kencang. Topi sport yang dipakai Sakura jatuh ke tebing terbawa olehnya. Tergerailah rambut panjang merah muda milik gadis itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia tahu benar siapa satu-satunya gadis pemilik rambut berwarna mencolok itu. "Kau!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

matte: tunggu

tadaima: biasa diucapkan saat memasuki rumah

okaeri: ucapan selamat datang kembali


	3. Wounded

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wounded**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

"Kau!" Mata onyx milik Sasuke melebar, menatap tidak percaya gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di hadapannya, gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sudut bibir Sakura melengkungkan senyuman sinis. "Terkejut?" tanyanya. Dia melepas kaca mata hitamnya, dan menatap fokus pada sosok lelaki berkulit pucat itu, menunggu celah sampai dia lengah sehingga bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk meloloskan diri. Namun sepertinya Sakura harus mengurungkan niatnya. Jangankan lengah, wajah lelaki itu kembali dingin seperti biasa. Dia malah memutar bola mata onyx-nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu!" sahut Sakura. "Kalau saja pacar perempuan itu bukan kau, saat ini aku pasti sudah berada di kantor redaksi sebuah majalah untuk bersiap-siap menerima bayaran tinggi atas kerja kerasku."

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi alisnya dan ber-oh panjang. "Tidak kusangka. Cewek yang dulu mati-matian ingin jadi orang yang paling pintar, sekarang malah bekerja sebagai pemburu foto illegal."

"Bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kau peduli apa padaku?" Sakura terdengar marah kali ini, suaranya meninggi. Rasa kesalnya di masa lalu terungkit kembali dalam hatinya. Namun, pikirnya, tidak ada gunanya mengungkit hal yang tidak mungkin kembali. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah lolos dari Sasuke.

Hal yang membuatnya terkejut kemudian adalah saat Sasuke melangkah maju, tangannya kembali menjulur pada Sakura. "Berikan memory card-mu padaku," pintanya, masih dengan nada datar.

Sakura melangkah mundur perlahan. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan keinginan lelaki itu. Namun, dia juga tidak punya ide untuk meloloskan diri. Pilihannya sekarang adalah lolos–entah–dengan–bagaimana–caranya atau mati.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi," ucap Sakura, masih berusaha dengan cara awal, "hentikan langkahmu atau aku lompat."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ancamannya, dia mendekat selangkah demi selangkah. "Kalau kau memang berani, pasti sudah kau lakukan dari tadi," ucapnya dengan nada menantang, membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mungkinkah harus menuruti keinginan Sasuke? Atau… dia mungkin bisa melakukan gerakan tipuan dengan pura-pura menyerahkan memory card bersamaan dengan siasat melarikan diri. Meskipun kemungkinan keberhasilannya kecil, tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Dari pada harus mati konyol di tempat itu.

Sakura pura-pura merogoh tas selempangnya. Meskipun begitu, dia masih melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke yang terus berusaha mendekatinya.

Entah karena terlalu fokus pada langkah lelaki itu, tumit sepatu Sakura terantuk batu. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan tubuhnya tertarik grafitasi bumi untuk jatuh ke dasar tebing yang curam. Sakura menutup matanya dan menjerit.

_Tamatlah aku!_

Namun dia merasakan sebuah tarikan oleh tenaga yang kuat; menarik tubuhnya ke depan, dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah—Tapi rasanya tubuhnya bukan membentur tanah. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, didapatinya wajah pucat Sasuke yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari hidungnya.

Mata lelaki itu tengah terpejam, kemudian perlahan membuka. "Kau benar-benar mau mati ya?" dia menggumam.

Gadis berambut merah yang baru saja datang, langsung menggapai tangan Sakura. "Menyingkir darinya!" bentaknya, sambil menarik paksa Sakura, membuatnya berdiri. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan melempar tatapan sinis pada Sakura yang tengah menepis debu di celana jeans-nya.

Bukannya menjawab, mata emerald-nya justru terpaku pada benda berwarna hitam di genggaman Sasuke yang saat ini sudah bangkit berdiri. Sebuah kamera. Sakura cepat-cepat menengok isi tasnya, memastikan apakah kamera itu miliknya atau bukan. Dan rupanya memang itu kameranya. Dia baru sadar Sasuke mengambilnya diam-diam saat tadi mereka bertindihan. Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kembalikan!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya datar, sambil menimang-nimang kamera itu, kamera kesayangan Sakura yang sebenarnya milik Gaara. Lelaki itu dengan baik hatinya meminjamkan sebuah kamera padanya di tahun pertama kuliahnya; pada saat dia hampir batal bergabung dengan klub fotografi. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Gaara jika nanti dia tidak lagi melihat Sakura memakai kamera itu.

"Kembalikan kameraku, Kepala Ayam!" bentak Sakura sekali lagi.

"Jaga mulutmu!" gadis bernama Karin balas membentaknya. "Dasar paparazzi amatir! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari—"

"Apa begitu caramu meminta?" sahut Sasuke tanpa memedulikan Karin, membuat Sakura makin naik darah.

_Sial benar aku hari ini._

Sasuke memang selalu menjadi malapetaka bagi Sakura. Sejak dulu, tidak pernah ada yang berjalan baik bila dia berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Tolong kembalikan kamera milikku, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya dengan suara tertahan, sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerobos maju dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tersenyum datar.

Sementara Karin menatapnya dan Sakura bergantian. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh akan mengembalikan kameranya kan, Sasuke?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke membuka penutup memory card dan mengambil isinya. Sakura tak melepaskan pendangan sedikitpun darinya.

"Ini milikmu," tanpa aba-aba Sasuke melemparkan kamera dari tangannya ke arah Sakura. Beruntung gadis itu bergerak cepat dan mampu menangkapnya sebelum jatuh hancur di tanah. Sakura mendesis kesal.

"Maaf soal fotonya. Kau kurang beruntung hari ini," ucap Sasuke, sambil mematahkan memory card di tangannya, kemudian membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sampai remuk.

"Ayo, Karin," dia menggandeng tangan gadis berambut merah itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal!" bisik Karin saat mereka melewati Sakura.

Sakura diam saja, hanya menatap sosok mereka sampai menghilang dari pandangan dengan menahan rasa kesal, terutama pada Sasuke. Jika saja dia bisa memberikannya satu pukulan saja, hatinya mungkin tidak akan sejengkel sekarang. Mengingat saat tadi dia yang berada dalam posisi terdesak, demi mendapatkan kembali kamera itu dia tidak kuasa berbuat macam-macam.

"Sasukusso!" pekiknya.

Foto senilai jutaan yen gagal didapatkannya. Tapi dia cukup beruntung karena tidak kehilangan kamera Gaara. Yah, setidaknya ada keberuntungan untuknya hari ini, meskipun sedikit.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Satu per satu orang memasuki ruang teater yang luas milik Fakultas Seni Sastra di Konoha no Arts Institute. Dengan teratur mereka menempati kursi-kursi kosong sesuai dengan nomor urut kursi yang tertera pada tiket masuk. Hanya kurang dari sepuluh menit setelah pintu teater dibuka, hampir semua kursi sudah terisi. Beberapa menit lagi pementasan akan dimulai.

Sekelompok anak muda baru saja memasuki ruangan; seorang gadis berambut pirang menggandeng pemuda yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak bersemangat, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, dan seorang wanita yang rambut–ungu–gelap-nya diikat tinggi. Mereka dengan berurutan menghampiri kursi kosong yang tersisa di tribun tengah.

"Kenapa aku juga harus menonton acara beginian sih?" protes lelaki yang tadi digandeng Ino setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. "Merepotkan."

Ino, yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, mendengus jengkel. "Kita sudah lama tidak pergi kencan. Tidak masalah kan kalau aku mengajakmu ke sini? Lagi pula, pementasan teater ini juga masih ada hubungannya dengan sinematogra—Shikamaru!" bentak Ino saat lelaki itu menguap lebar.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar setiap kulihat bersama," sahut Hidan yang sudah dengan tenang duduk di sebelah Ino. "Kenapa sih kau masih bertahan dengan Si Tukang Tidur itu, Ino?"

"Enak saja bilang begitu!" Ino menghadiahinya sebuah tinju di lengan. "Bukan urusanmu tahu!" katanya tanpa peduli Hidan yang menyeringai kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap sasaran tinju tadi—dia tahu betul lelaki itu hanya pura-pura.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Hidan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar orang yang diajaknya bicara tidak tertutup sosok gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau ini sama sekali tidak bersyukur mendapatkan gadis secantik Ino. Pacarmu buat aku saja ya!" Lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari gadis pirang itu, tapi kali ini sebuah cubitan.

"Silakan saja kalau kau mau dengan perempuan cerewet seperti dia," sahut Shikamaru tanpa minat.

Ino langsung melempar pandangan jengkel padanya. "Kau ini! Tidak bisakah sikapmu sedikit lebih keren saat pacarmu digoda cowok lain?"

"Oi, oi! Jangan ribut terus!" wanita berkuncir tinggi yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan kesalnya akhirnya bertindak. Suara tingginya membuat Ino menciut di bangkunya, Hidan berhenti berwajah sumringah, dan Shikamaru menguap sekali lagi.

"_Gomen ne,_ Anko-sensei," gumam Ino.

"Nikmatilah pertunjukannya," kata Anko kemudian, dengan suara normal, malahan ditambah senyum sok manis. "Lagi pula," matanya melirik tajam pada Hidan, "kau kan sedang kencan denganku. Kenapa malah menggoda gadis lain?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar merayunya," bantah Hidan cepat-cepat. "Masa begitu saja dianggap serius—Ah!" jari telunjuknya mengarah ke panggung, di mana tirai merah raksasa mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. "Pementasannya dimulai."

Ucapannya barusan berhasil membuat Anko mengatupkan rahangnya, dan memusatkan perhatian pada panggung.

Dari bangkunya, Ino sebentar-sebentar melirik Hidan juga Anko bergantian. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak mengerti selera dosen Sakura itu—mau-maunya dia berkencan dengan play boy seperti Hidan. Selain karena sifatnya yang mata keranjang, Hidan dua tahun lebih muda dibanding dirinya. Sama saja dengan Anko, selera cowok itu juga membingungkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya mau dengan Anko yang galak itu. Dia memang cantik, tapi sudah tidak terhitung lelaki yang putus dengannya karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya.

Ino menarik napas panjang. Memikirkan Anko maupun Hidan memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik menikmati pementasan yang sudah mulai berlangsung di panggung.

Matanya membaca huruf paling besar yang tertulis di pamflet yang dipegangnya—judul pementasan hari itu, "Hitam Putih Sakura". Pertunjukan teater bertema politik; bercerita tentang seorang penguasa negeri yang otoriter, dituntut oleh rakyatnya yang merasa selalu ditindas. Ini karya yang dibuat oleh Deidara yang memang anak Sastra, disutradarai oleh Neji dari Jurusan Sinematografi, dan para pemerannya adalah anak-anak dari klub teater kampus mereka.

Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang dirasakan Ino saat menyadari hal itu. Seharusnya dia—sebagai salah satu anggota klub teater tersebut—juga ikut ambil bagian dalam pementasan itu.

"Ino, aku kaget saat mengetahui kau tidak ambil bagian dalam pementasan ini," kata Anko. Sepertinya dia penasaran juga. Yang dia tahu, Ino tidak pernah ketinggalan mengikuti pementasan teater kampus, meski itu teater kecil sekalipun. Dan absennya Ino pada pertunjukan kali ini adalah sesuatu yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Aku tidak sempat ikut pendaftaran. Saat itu, aku sedang mengikuti simulasi shooting film pendek bersama anak-anak sinematografi—kelas Sakura."

"Sayang sekali ya," Anko menggumam. "Padahal ini festival besar, para pencari bakat dari panggung-panggung teater besar selalu datang dan menonton."

Festival Sastra itu adalah acara tahunan yang dihelat oleh Fakultas Sastra Konoha no Arts Institute setiap awal musim panas, biasanya di awal liburan. Selain itu masih ada dua acara besar lain yang juga diadakan rutin setiap tahunnya, yaitu festival oleh Fakultas Seni Rupa pada musim semi, dan festival oleh Fakultas Film pada musim dingin.

Seperti kata Anko, festival sastra besar begitu adalah kesempatan besar bagi para pencari bakat untuk mendapatkan seniman baru. Hal demikianlah yang selalu ditunggu Ino. Dengan tampil dalam pertunjukan besar, dia berharap seorang pencari bakat akan merekrut dan membawanya ke panggung yang lebih besar. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyesal telah mengikuti simulasi bersama Sakura. Berakting dalam simulasi shooting film pendek itu membuatnya mendapatkan pengalaman baru.

"Kalau tidak bisa manggung di Broadway, kelak aku pasti tampil di layar Hollywood!" sahut Ino optimistis.

"Kata-katamu itu apa tidak terlalu tinggi?" Shikamaru menyahut, yang dijawab dengan juluran lidah meledek dari kekasihnya. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan atau tidak percaya pada kemampuan Ino, Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin kekasihnya itu terlarut dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Tapi dalam hatinya ada rasa optimis bahwa Ino bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

"Lihat! Itu kembaranmu, Ino," Hidan berseru saat Deidara muncul di pentas.

Sepintas, lelaki itu memang mirip dengan Ino—rambut kuning yang diikat tinggi, juga poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Saat itu dia berpakaian compang-camping, seperti keterangan dalam pamflet yang dibagikan di pintu masuk ruang teater, dia berperan sebagai rakyat jelata yang memberontak.

Ino langsung menghadiahi pukulan di kepala Hidan dengan pamflet yang digulung. Jengkel rasanya tiap kali disamakan dengan seniornya itu.

"Itu Deidara kan?" tanya Anko. "Mahasiswa Sastra yang paling berbakat di angkatannya—Aku dengar dari Sakura, mereka sama-sama di klub fotografi kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dei-senpai ditawari bermain teater di New York oleh seorang pencari bakat dari Amerika. Hebat ya dia!"

"Dia bahkan sudah menandatangai kontraknya lho!" ucap lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di deretan depan kursi mereka—dia memutar tubuh dan melongokkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hidan.

"Oh, hallo!" dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku Naruto, fotografer yang sementara ini bergabung dengan klub fotografi di kampus ini. Maaf aku ikut campur dalam pembicaraan kalian," ucapnya lagi. "Aku tertarik karena kupikir kalian teman Sakura."

"Kau memang benar," kata Ino. "Aku Ino, teman satu kost-nya. Pacarku ini, Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya," Ino menunjuk lelaki berkuncir tinggi yang bersikap tak acuh. "Ini Hidan-senpai, seniorku di Jurusan Seni Peran—dia cowok yang paling getol mengejar Sakura." Ino gantian dihadiahi pukulan pamflet di kepala. "Dan ini Anko-sensei, dosen Teknik Pencahayaan di Jurusan Sinematografi."

"Wah, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!" kata Naruto, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Lalu di mana Sakura?" matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ino. "Dia sudah menghilang saat aku bangun tadi pagi." Wajahnya berubah kesal mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Saat dia pikir Sakura kesiangan—karena belum juga menampakkan diri di ruang makan—Ino menghampiri kamarnya, dan mengumpat jengkel karena rupanya Sakura sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Padahal ada cowok yang mau membacakan puisi cinta untuknya," Ino kemudian terkikik geli.

"Puisi cinta apa!" sahut Hidan. "Bagus dia tidak datang, jadi tidak perlu muntah melihat Si Konyol Alis Tebal itu."

"Kau bicara begitu karena takut tersaingi ya, Senpai?" ledek Ino.

"Enak saja!"

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja Anko merangkul lengan Hidan kuat-kuat. "Ya, kau memang tidak perlu lagi merasa tersaingi," ucapnya lantang, membuat Hidan diam seribu bahasa.

Di panggung, muncul Hinata yang berperan sebagai pedagang buah. Meski didandani menjadi rakyat jelata yang kumal, gadis itu tetap saja cantik—Saat itu Deidara sudah kembali ke belakang panggung.

Tanpa berkedip, Naruto seolah terpesona oleh penampilan Hinata. Dia mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam ranselnya, kemudian memotret beberapa kali.

"Apa kalian juga kenal gadis itu?" tanyanya setelah kembali memutar tubuh ke belakang.

Ino mengangguk. "Dia juga satu kost denganku dan Sakura. Namanya Hinata. Sama sepertiku, dia juga anggota klub teater, tapi dari Jurusan Seni Sastra seperti Dei-senpai."

"_Sou…_" Naruto kembali menghadap ke panggung. Kameranya mulai lagi membidik Hinata.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung, seorang lelaki berambut bob tengah gelisah. Matanya mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut merah muda di deretan bangku-bangku penonton.

"Oi, kenapa belum siap-siap?" tanya Deidara. "Habis ini kan giliranmu."

"_Ano, _aku tidak melihat Sakura di sana. Apa dia tidak datang?" tanyanya cemas. "Tapi aku melihat teman-temannya di tribun tengah."

"Mungkin dia sibuk."

"Tapi Sakura janji padaku akan datang," ucap Lee tidak mau kalah.

Deidara mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin Sakura berjanji padamu?"

"Tentu saja! Saat aku memberikan tiket padanya, Sakura terlihat senang sekali."

Untuk yang ini, bagi Deidara hanya ada dua kemungkinan; Lee yang mengigau atau Sakura yang sedang terganggu otaknya. Dia tahu betul selama ini Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Lee. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakura berjanji datang untuk menontonnya, apa lagi kalau sampai wajahnya terlihat senang seperti yang Lee katakan.

Deidara meletakkan tangan di pundak Lee, dan memberinya tatapan prihatin. "Mungkin hari ini dia sedang sial; tiket yang kau berikan padanya mungkin hilang. Ya, hal seperti itu kan bisa saja terjadi."

"Lee, 30 detik lagi kau masuk," kata lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang menghampiri mereka. "Siapkan dirimu!"

Tanpa bisa menunggu lagi, Lee bersiap-siap untuk kemunculannya di pentas. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura, sehingga membuatnya tidak datang menontonnya. Padahal sejak pagi dia semangat sekali karena tahu Sakura akan datang. Tapi nyatanya, gadis pujaannya itu malah tidak tampak.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 1.45. Dia merebahkan diri, bersandar pada punggung kursi kereta. Saat ini, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha.

Hari itu rasanya berlalu begitu berat baginya. Pagi-pagi sekali keluar diam-diam dari rumah ke stasiun dan menaiki kereta menuju Oto. Perjalanan jauh itu dilakukannya demi mendapatkan foto senilai jutaan yen di Pantai Shizu. Tapi semuanya gagal setelah dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke, lelaki yang selalu disebutnya dengan Si Kepala Ayam. Lelaki yang dulu selalu menjadi rivalnya di SMA. Lelaki yang selalu mengatainya _'baka'_. Lelaki yang tidak pernah bisa dikejarnya.

Rasa jengkel menggumpal dalam dadanya.

_Kenapa harus Sasuke lagi?_

Dulu, seseorang yang paling ingin dikalahkannya adalah Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Bukan karena kurang pandai. Hanya satu kelemahannya; mencintai Sasuke.

Rasa cinta membutakan dirinya. Karena perasaannya itulah Sakura tidak pernah mampu mengalahkannya. Banyak yang dikorbankannya karena perasaan itu, termasuk beasiswa ke London yang dulu berhasil direbut Sasuke. Padahal demi mendapatkan beasiswa itu, dia mati-matian belajar keras untuk lulus tes. Dia ikut tes karena tahu Sasuke tidak ikut serta. Namun, dia sungguh kecewa begitu mengetahui nama Sasuke yang tercantum sebagai pemenangnya. Pada akhirnya dia merasa dirinya dibodohi oleh Sasuke, dibodohi oleh cinta.

Mulai dari kejadian itu rasa cinta Sakura pada Sasuke menjadi benci. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar nama itu. Tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah itu. Tidak ingin mengingat bahwa dia pernah mengenalnya.

Namun kini, siang tadi, lelaki yang dibencinya itu—yang pernah dicintainya, muncul di hadapannya. Seolah datang dari masa lalu, Sasuke mengiris kembali luka di hatinya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Melihat Sasuke bermesraan dengan gadis lain membuat matanya terasa panas. Tanpa disadari, air matanya jatuh.

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menangis karena Si Kepala Ayam?_

Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air mata di pipinya. Tapi lagi-lagi air matanya menetes. Tanpa bisa menahannya, bulir-bulir itu jatuh semakin deras.

Sakura meraih sapu tangan putih yang terjulur padanya, kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan benda lembut itu. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar. Wajahnya diangkatnya, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya, tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Gaara?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya tanpa memedulikan wajah bingung Sakura. Sementara gadis itu sibuk mengeringkan air matanya, dia duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura—yang saat itu memang sedang kosong.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah memastikan Gaara tidak lagi bisa melihat air matanya.

"Mencarimu," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di sini?"

"Aku menanyakanmu pada orang-orang di Stasiun Konoha. Tidak sulit mencari gadis berambut merah muda," ucap Gaara meyakinkan. Karena ini, Sakura jadi menyesal tidak melakukan penyamaran sejak di stasiun.

"Asuma-sensei datang padaku untuk mencarimu, karena ponselmu tidak aktif sejak pagi," Gaara melanjutkan. "Karena aku juga tidak sedang bersamamu—dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaanmu saat itu, makanya aku menghubungi Ino. Dan dia juga tidak tahu kau ada di mana. Awalnya kami mengira kau mungkin kembali ke desa—Ino menceritakan sedikit soal masalahmu. Tapi setelah diperiksa, barang-barangmu masih tersimpan rapi di kamar.

"Dan begitu tahu kau tidak memakai sepeda, kuputuskan untuk mencarimu di Stasiun Konoha. Beberapa petugas di sana mengatakan melihatmu menaiki kereta menuju Oto. Jadi aku menyusul. Begitu terus kulakukan sampai menemukanmu di Stasiun Oto dan menaiki kereta ini."

Sakura menatap lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan gemas. "Tidak perlu mencariku sampai begitu. Aku tidak melarikan diri kok!"

"Kami mencemaskanmu, Sakura," ucap Gaara lantang. Kemudian dia menurunkan nada suaranya. "Aku mencemaskanmu."

Gadis itu menatap wajah Gaara lekat-lekat. Bisa dilihatnya kecemasan dari sorot matanya. Dan Sakura menunduk, tak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kau pergi begitu saja di tengah masalah yang sedang menimpamu. Entah apa yang kau lakukan di Oto. Dan aku menemukanmu sedang menangis."

Sakura melengkungkan senyum, dan melempar pandangannya pada Gaara. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Dia mengembalikan sapu tangan dalam genggamannya. Senyum yang diukir di wajahnya saat ini palsu, Gaara tahu itu.

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku melihatmu menangis."

Sakura membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara." Setelah itu dia menunduk, dan air matanya menetes lagi. Cepat-cepat dia menghapusnya.

Gaara menarik tubuhnya pelan, mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Sakura terkejut dengan tindakannya ini, tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tangisannya malah semakin menjadi di dada lelaki itu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu, Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Hanya karena Sasuke hatinya terasa begitu pedih. Belum pernah dirasakan dirinya selemah itu.

"Apapun yang membuatmu terluka, katakanlah padaku," ucap Gaara.

Ucapannya itu membuat hati Sakura perlahan menjadi tenang. Air matanya pun mulai surut. Dekapan hangatnya membuat Sakura merasa dilindungi. Selama ini dia selalu sendiri saat menangis, karena memang tidak pernah ingin orang lain melihat air matanya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti gadis lemah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara melihat Sakura menangis. Sakura yang biasa dihadapinya adalah gadis ceria yang penuh semangat. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura bisa serapuh itu. Melihat air matanya jatuh tetes demi tetes membuat hatinya meraung. Apa atau siapa yang tega membuatnya menangis? Ingin menanyakan hal itu, tapi Sakura telah terlelap di dadanya.

Gaara menyeka lembut jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipinya. Matanya bengkak. Wajahnya yang terlelap menyiratkan kesedihan, entah apa yang menyebabkannya. Sakura tidak pernah terbuka soal masalah pribadi padanya. Setiap kesulitan yang pernah menimpanya hanya Gaara dengar dari orang lain.

Dia ingin sekali menjadi pelindung bagi Sakura. Selalu menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Sakura di saat dia menangis seperti saat ini. Jika saja dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Namun dia merasa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa, Sakura tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman. Akhirnya, perasaan itu hanya terus terpendam dalam hati.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Keesokan harinya, hampir seluruh perkumpulan orang-orang di kampus yang Sakura lewati membicarakan Karin. Mereka ribut mempersoalkan foto yang menjadi headline tabloid maupun sampul majalah infotainment.

Sakura berhenti dan merampas tabloid yang dipegang salah seorang gadis dari suatu perkumpulan anak-anak penggosip. Tanpa peduli dengan protes gadis itu, Sakura memperhatikan foto dan judul besar headline-nya, _Ciuman Rahasia Aktris yang Tengah Naik Daun_. Foto yang terpampang di sana adalah gambar Karin yang sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba gadis pemilik tabloid merebutnya kembali. "Kalau kau mau, beli saja!" katanya ketus. Sakura yang memang tidak berniat mencari masalah, meninggalkan gadis itu bersama perkumpulan penggosipnya.

Rasa marah tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti benaknya saat tadi melihat foto itu. Bukan terpaku pada objeknya—masa bodoh dengan Karin dan Sasuke. Yang membuatnya jengkel adalah pengambilan foto itu. Setahunya, tidak ada paparazzi lain yang ada di sana selain dirinya waktu itu. Dia yakin karena sudah mengecek secara teliti. Dengan kata lain, seharusnya tidak akan ada foto lain selain foto dari kameranya. Dan Sakura gagal mendapatkan fotonya karena Sasuke merebut memory card dan memusnahkannya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada foto lain yang muncul di tabloid dan majalah hari ini?

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang, menyadarkan lamunannya saat melewati taman Fakultas Film Konoha no Arts Institute. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Asuma tengah duduk di bangku di bawah pohon rindang, menikmati rokoknya.

Sakura membelokkan langkah, menghampiri dosennya. "_Ohayou,_ Sensei! Kata Gaara, kemarin Sensei mencariku. Benar?" tanyanya setelah menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Asuma.

Lelaki bercambang itu mengangguk. "Kau ke Oto? Untuk apa? Dan kenapa juga ponselmu mati?"

"Tidak semua urusan perlu kau ketahui kan, Sensei? Ayahku saja tidak secerewet dirimu."

"Sombong benar ucapanmu itu!" Asuma menepuk ujung topi sport di kepala Sakura. "Karena aku bukan ayahmu, makanya aku boleh cerewet."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau cuma membahas itu, lebih baik aku ke kelas. Ada paper yang harus kuserahkan pada Anko-sensei."

"Oi, oi… tunggu!" Asuma menarik tas selempang Sakura, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tempatnya tadi. "Ada hal penting yang mau kusampaikan."

Bola mata emerald Sakura berputar. "Bukannya bilang dari tadi, malah basa-basi," gerutunya. Hal yang paling membuat Sakura malas bicara dengan Asuma adalah ini; pembicaraan yang diawali dengan basa-basi. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan jika topik basa-basinya adalah hal yang tidak ingin dibicarakan—seperti saat tadi. Makanya perlu tindakan tegas untuk membuatnya bicara _to the point_.

"Ini sesuatu yang serius," kata Asuma. Dia mematikan rokoknya, dan menatap Sakura. Jika sudah begini, gadis itu jadi yakin bahwa hal yang akan dikatakannya benar-benar penting. "Aku mendaftarkan film-mu dalam festival film pendek musim panas ini."

Sakura terpaku menatap Asuma. "Apa?"

"Kemarin pihak juri festival memberitahukanku bahwa film-mu, _Oshiro_, berhasil lolos ke dalam 20 besar film pendek yang akan mendapat nominasi." Asuma bertepuk tangan, meskipun belum nampak kebahagiaan di wajah Sakura.

"Sejak kapan Sensei mendaftarkan film-ku?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Seminggu yang la—"

"Kenapa tidak meminta pendapatku lebih dulu?"

"Karena kau pasti menolaknya!" jawab Asuma dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya. Makanya kuputuskan untuk memberitahukannya setelah film-mu lolos seleksi," lanjutnya dengan suara normal.

"Kalau begitu, batalkan saja. Aku mengundurkan diri," kata Sakura tak acuh.

Asuma tersenyum kecut. "Tidak bisa. Kalau kau mengundurkan diri, maka pihak institut yang akan menanggung malu."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Dia melempar tatapan jengkel pada Asuma. "Kenapa Sensei lakukan ini padaku?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri?" Asuma bertanya dengan nada datar namun tegas, yang berhasil membuat Sakura bungkam. "Inilah buruknya dirimu; tidak mempercayai kemampuan sendiri."

"Tapi dengan film itu aku tidak akan dapat apa-apa," Sakura mulai lagi. "Justru dengan itu aku malah akan mempermalukan institut ini."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Di semester lalu," suara Sakura melengking, "aku harus mengulang tugas karya film pendek karena dinyatakan gagal dengan _Oshiro_. Dan teman-teman satu timku juga menanggung kerugian karena harus mengulang. _Oshiro_ cuma film gagal, kalau Sensei belum tahu itu."

"Siapa yang menyatakan film itu gagal? Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengulang?"

"Orochimaru-sensei."

Asuma menaikkan tinggi sebelah alisnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia tertawa keras, dan baru berhenti beberapa saat setelahnya. "Orochimaru?" tanyanya memastikan, sambil menyeka air yang keluar di sudut matanya akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"Dia cuma 'dosen teori' yang tidak banyak mengerti jiwa dari sebuah film," Asuma melanjutkan. "Memang suatu kesalahan besar menempatkan dirinya sebagai dosen di KAI. Hanya karena dia orang tua yang punya gelar berderet di belakang namanya, rektor menerimanya. Terkadang, _siapa_ lebih penting dari _apa_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tipikal orang macam Danzo."

Sakura memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Apa yang dikatakan Asuma sudah didengarnya dari mahasiswa lain, bahkan dosen selain dirinya. Dan ucapan itu memang masuk akal. Lelaki tua dan angkuh macam Orochimaru bisa dikatakan mendapatkan posisinya sebagai dosen hanya arena kedekatannya dengan rektor KAI, Danzo.

Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot memprotes atau menuntut agar Orochimaru diberhentikan, atau setidaknya dipindahkan untuk mengajar di jurusan lain. Dari pada memusingkan orang itu, mereka lebih suka merepotkan diri dengan urusan kampus yang bisa lebih bahaya dampaknya jika tidak bisa diselesaikan. Maklum saja, peraturan kampus menyatakan bahwa mahasiswa yang tidak bisa mencapai nilai standar yang telah ditetapkan akan di-dropout.

Konoha no Arts Institute (KAI) adalah sekolah tinggi seni yang bisa dikatakan paling top di Jepang. Lulusan dari institusi ini terjamin masa depannya, baik itu melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri atau pun berkarir. Juga sebaliknya untuk mahasiswa yang di-dropout, dijamin tidak akan diterima oleh perguruan tinggi manapun di Jepang, apalagi untuk melamar kerja. Itulah yang berusaha keras dihindari para mahasiswa KAI.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan penilaian Orochimaru atas film-mu," kata Asuma kemudian. "Lihat sisi baiknya, _Oshiro_ mampu lolos ke 20 besar calon film pendek terbaik se-Jepang. Apa itu tidak cukup membuatmu senang?"

Asuma tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura hanya termenung menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Jangan pasang tampang frustasi begitu. Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku mendaftarkan film-mu bukan semata-mata untuk memenangi hadiah atau penghargaannya. Banyak orang-orang perfilman profesional yang terlibat dalam penyelenggaraan festival ini. Aku berharap ada produser yang naksir dengan _Oshiro_ dan merekrutmu ke dalam tim kerjanya. Dari pada kau terus-terusan menjadi pencatat adegan…"

Sakura melepas topi, dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah tidak magang di sana lagi." Dia langsung mendapat tatapan terkejut dari dosennya. "Mereka tidak membutuhkan tenaga amatiran sepertiku," jawabnya langsung saja.

"_Sou ka._" Asuma menyalakan batang rokok yang baru, kemudian meniupkan asap dari mulut setelah membakarnya. Dia akhirnya mengerti mengapa anak didik kebanggaannya itu bersikap dingin dan seperti orang putus asa sejak tadi. Dan rupanya memang dia sedang kehilangan harapan. Mungkin juga sebenarnya Sakura malu mengakui hal itu pada dirinya, mengingat gadis itu selalu membanggakan pekerjaannya meskipun ditawari posisi yang lebih baik olehnya.

Asuma menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Berarti _Oshiro _adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan rumah produksi baru."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin," lagi-lagi Asuma mendengarnya seperti orang kehilangan harapan dan semangat hidup.

Pria bercambang itu merebut topi di genggaman Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya pelan dengan benda itu, tapi cukup membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Berhenti bicara bodoh. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya." Dia menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asap lagi. "Dua hari lagi akan ada penilaian secara interview. Aku ada keperluan, jadi Kakashi yang akan menemanimu ke tempat penilaian."

Sebelum Sakura berkomentar, Asuma bangkit berdiri. "Sampai ketemu di Konobuki Theater. Dan selamat menikmati liburan musim panas!" katanya sambil berlalu, tanpa bisa dicegah Sakura.

Konobuki Theater adalah hall besar di pusat kota Konoha yang sering dipakai untuk acara-acara besar seperti ajang penganugrahan film ataupun penghargaan resmi lainnya. Festival film pendek yang dihelat setiap musim panas untuk tahun ini dilaksanakan di hall terkenal itu.

Dengan ucapannya tadi, Asuma terdengar yakin sekali bahwa film Sakura bisa memenangkan festival. Sakura sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah berdoa sebanyak-banyaknya agar tidak mengecewakan Asuma.

**To be continued…**


	4. Di Bawah Cahaya Kembang Api

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Di Bawah Cahaya Kembang Api**

* * *

Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat sepeda Sakura tiba di halaman rumah mungil bercat putih—kini berwarna jingga kemerahan terkena bias cahaya matahari terbenam. Sakura menutup pagar kayu yang juga bercat putih itu setelah menyandarkan sepedanya di pagar dekat semak di sisi rumah.

Bukan urusan kuliah yang membuatnya pulang terlambat, bukan juga urusan shooting–karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia dipecat. Setelah menyerahkan paper terakhir di semester empatnya kepada Anko, Sakura berkeliling mencari pekerjaan. Butuh kesabaran baginya karena tempat-tempat yang didatanginya selalu menolak. Namun, usahanya sia-sia; dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun. Mungkin belum untuk hari ini. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan usahanya besok.

"_Tadaima…_" Sakura membuka pintu depan rumah kost-nya. Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam. Mungkin Ino dan Hinata masih di kampus, pikirnya—karena ruangan di dalam masih gelap. Dia duduk di tepi lantai yang lebih tinggi—yang menyerupai panggung, membuka sepatunya.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat Sakura memasuki ruang televisi, dia mendapat semprotan kertas warna-warni yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan panjang berhelai-helai. Suara terompet menyeruak tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang panjang sebelumnya.

"Surprise!" Ino, Deidara, dan Tenten mengepungnya, lampu ruangan telah dinyalakan sekarang. Rupanya mereka yang menyemprot Sakura.

"Apa sih?" Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan potongan-potongan kertas yang menyangkut di pundak dan rambutnya.

Belum juga bersih, Deidara menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkannya terduduk di sofa panjang. Hinata—menyusul Gaara dan Naruto di belakangnya—datang dari dapur membawa nampan besar berisi kue berkrim putih dengan potongan-potongan strawberry di atasnya. Begitu kue itu sampai di hadapan Sakura, dia membaca tulisan yang dibuat dengan krim, 'Selamat atas Oshiro!'

"Sakura, _omedeto!_" kata Naruto, dengan senyum lebar yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

"_Omedeto!_" ucap Deidara, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata kompak. Gaara bertepuk tangan pelan, dia tersenyum meskipun tidak selebar senyum Naruto. Kemudian Deidara menyambung dengan tiupan terompet–karton-nya.

Ajaibnya, bukan wajah senang yang diperlihatkan Sakura. "Untuk apa bikin pesta?" dia bertanya datar.

"Sudah jelas kan? Untuk merayakan _Oshiro_ yang berhasil lolos ke 20 besar," kata Deidara antusias. Dia meletakkan topi karton berbentuk kerucut di kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu segera melepaskannya. "Konyol sekali. Film-ku kan baru masuk 20 besar, bukan berarti pemenang. Tidak perlu pesta segala."

"Makanya," Naruto menyambung, "untuk 20 besar, kami cuma bikin pesta kecil. Kalau film-mu menang, baru kami akan adakan pesta besar di luar," dia menambahkan dengan seringai lebar.

"Lagi pula, ini juga pesta untuk Dei-senpai," Ino menimpali. Dia menyomot sepotong strawberry dari kue tadi yang kini di letakkan di meja di hadapan mereka. "Dia ditawari manggung di New York, dan langsung menanda-tangani kontraknya."

Mata Sakura melebar. "_Honto?_"

"Itu benar," Deidara mengiyakan. Dia baru saja datang dari dapur dengan dua botol bir di tangannya. "Meskipun bukan di Broadway, tapi inilah jalan untuk ke sana. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja." Dia menyerahkan gelas besar berisi bir berbuih pada Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau jus jeruk," kata Sakura, yang baru akan berdiri menuju dapur, namun dicegat oleh Hinata.

"Biar kuambilkan," katanya berbaik hati.

Sakura bersandar. "Asuma-sensei benar-benar cerewet rupanya!"

"Bukan Asuma yang mengumumkannya pada kami," kata Deidara, dia masih menuang bir ke beberapa gelas besar di atas meja. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya bersama Shikamaru dan Neji soal film itu di taman kampus siang tadi."

"Dasar tukang nguping pembicaraan orang!" Sakura melempar topi karton yang tadi, tepat mengenai kepala lelaki itu, untungnya bir yang sedang dituangnya tidak tumpah berceceran.

"Bukannya menguping!" sahut Deidara setelah meneriaki Sakura soal kepalanya. "Dari pada salah paham dengan apa yang dibicarakannya, lebih baik kudengarkan sampai selesai kan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lama sekali, Sakura?" tanya Tenten, dia baru saja mendapatkan segelas bir yang disodorkan Deidara. "Padahal kami menunggumu di sini sejak siang."

"Anko-sensei mengajakku bicara dulu," Sakura berbohong. Rasanya tidak perlu memberitahukan soal usahanya–mencari–pekerjaan–baru pada teman-temannya. Saat dulu dia mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu di kedai ramen—sebelum magang di Abura Films—Ino dan Tenten paling gencar menyuruhnya berhenti. Mereka bersikeras Sakura bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuknya sebagai mahasiswi sinematografi. Dan kali ini, Sakura yakin sekali kedua gadis itu akan mencaramahinya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kan sekarang Sakura sudah di sini bersama kita," kata Ino yang baru bergabung di meja, bersama Hinata yang membawa dua gelas jus jeruk—untuknya dan Sakura, dan sekaleng cola untuk Gaara.

"Bersulang untuk Sakura," Naruto mengangkat gelas birnya. "Agar _Oshiro _bisa memenangkan gelar film pendek terbaik tahun ini!"

"Juga untuk kesuksesan Dei-senpai di New York!" sambung Ino, juga mengangkat tinggi gelas birnya.

"Kesuksesan untuk kita semua," Gaara menambahkan.

"_Kanpaaaii!_"

Mereka semua tanpa terkecuali mengadu gelas-gelas—dan sekaleng cola—di udara sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan kaca, denting yang menyimbolkan semangat untuk meraih keberhasilan dan menapaki masa depan yang diimpikan.

"Lihat! Cantik, bukan?" Ino memamerkan _fuurin_; hiasan gantungan berupa lonceng kecil yang terbuat dari kaca, yang berdenting dengan suara nyaring saat tertiup angin, biasa dipasang saat musim panas—miliknya berwarna merah berbentuk ikan koi. Acara minum-minum baru saja selesai. "Aku membelinya di toko dekat stasiun tadi," Ino melanjutkan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu sehingga berbunyi.

"_Ano,_ aku juga beli _fuurin_ koi itu," Hinata mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud dari dalam tasnya. Memang sama persis seperti milik Ino, tapi miliknya berwarna kuning.

Menyadari hal itu, Ino tertawa. "Tidak kusangka akan ada orang lain di rumah ini yang akan membelinya juga. Kalau begitu, kita pasang saja keduanya."

"Wah, rumah ini hanya dengan suara Ino saja sudah ribut, apalagi ditambah dua _fuurin_," celetuk Deidara. Lelaki yang hampir serupa dengan gadis yang dibicarakannya itu tengah duduk di sofa panjang, menonton acara TV sambil melahap potongan strawberry shortcake.

Ino yang sudah menghilang bersama Hinata di balik pintu depan berteriak, "Aku dengar itu, Senpai!" Deidara hanya nyengir sebagai reaksinya.

"Aku terkejut kau juga datang ke sini, Naruto," kata Sakura, yang juga tengah menikmati strawberry shortcake di samping Deidara.

"Mereka mengundangku untuk ikut serta. Mana mungkin aku menolak," jawabnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia sibuk mengutak-atik kamera di tanganya.

"Bukankah alasan sebenarnya kau tidak bisa menolak adalah karena Hinata?" Deidara menyinggung. Dan yang melempar pandangan padanya bukan Naruto melainkan Sakura.

"Hinata? Apa maksudnya?"

"Anak London itu naksir Hinata. Aku, Ino, dan Dei-senpai berani taruhan," kata Tenten.

"Hei, aku cuma bilang kalau Hinata tampil bagus di pementasan kemarin," Naruto akhirnya benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada topik ini, matanya sewot menatap Tenten dan Deidara. "Iya kan, Gaara?" dia minta dukungan.

Cowok pendiam itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Kemarin kan aku pergi mencari Sakura."

"Akui saja, Naruto," goda Deidara. "Aku tahu bagaimana caramu menatap Hinata."

"Ino juga bilang, saat pementasan kemarin kau terus-terusan bertanya soal Hinata," Tenten ikut melancarkan serangannya.

"Baiklah!" kata Naruto, dia nampak frustasi saat ini. "Siapa yang tidak naksir dengan cewek seimut Hinata?"

Saat mengucapkan itu, gadis yang sedang dibicarakan melintas, wajah langsung berubah merah. Dia cepat-cepat melangkah ke ruang belakang.

"Dia bilang IMUT!" Deidara bersuara keras, kemudian terkekeh. "Jadi kau benar-benar naksir Hinata kan?"

Naruto dengan wajah yang kini lebih merah dari wajah Hinata tadi hanya menunduk. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil menyeringai lebar, tentu saja masih dengan wajah berona.

"Jangan mengintimidasinya seperti itu," kata Ino yang ikut bergabung. "Kau sendiri tidak punya pacar. Malah meledek orang lain!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya pacar? Tunggu saja sampai aku memperkenalkannya pada kalian!"

"Eh?" Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten kompak. Mereka kemudian saling menatap bergantian.

Deidara tersenyum angkuh. "Seenaknya saja menganggapku tidak laku. Asal kalian tahu, gadis penggemarku banyak."

"Yeah, kau memang pantas di Jurusan Seni Sastra, karena memang kau pintar bicara," Tenten menyindir.

"Tidak percaya rupanya? Baiklah. Jangan sampai kalian menangis saat melihatnya. Aku mengajaknya ke festival _hanabi_ malam ini."

Sakura hampir tidak percaya. Mendengar dan melihat raut wajah lelaki itu, dia yakin Deidara tidak berbohong. Jadi selama ini dia pun sudah punya pacar; pemuda yang selama ini dikenal tidak peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang meneriaki namanya dari bangku penonton.

Deidara dulu pernah cerita padanya—hanya padanya, bahwa dia tidak terlalu memusingkan gadis-gadis itu. Baginya, mereka hanya penghalang. Toh dengan begitu, dia bisa sesukses sekarang—setidaknya mendapat kesempatan manggung di New York, sebagaimana impiannya. Bisa dibilang, saat itu Deidara punya pandangan yang sama seperti Sakura soal cinta.

Kini mendengarnya punya kekasih—bahkan dari mulutnya sendiri seperti tamparan bagi Sakura. Itu artinya, cara pandangnya tidak lagi seperti dulu; tidak lagi seperti apa yang gadis itu pahami. Jadi, kini Deidara pun terpedaya oleh cinta, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu," suara melengking Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, "kita ke festival sama-sama. Kebetulan aku dan Shikamaru juga akan pergi ke sana."

"Aku juga," kata Tenten. "Memang aku bermaksud pergi ke sana setelah pesta ini selesai." Dia menepuk-nepuk ranselnya, yang Sakura yakin di dalamnya ada _yukata _yang akan dipakainya nanti, melihat sikapnya seperti itu. Dia memang tipikal cewek siaga.

"Aku juga akan mengajak Hinata—" kata Naruto, membuat semua mata memandangnya. "—supaya semua bisa ikut," lanjutnya.

"Bagus!" Ino berucap puas. Dia melemparkan pandangan pada Deidara. "Dengan begini kita semua akan buktikan apakah Si Pirang itu tidak bicara bohong."

Lelaki itu hanya melebarkan senyuman sinis. Dia selalu hampir ingin tertawa setiap kali Ino menyebutnya 'pirang' seolah rambutnya sendiri tidak pirang.

Saat itu, Hinata nampak berjalan di lorong menuju ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Meskipun kelihatan agak gugup, Naruto menghampirinya. Langsung saja semuanya mengerti akan sikapnya barusan. Dan Sakura sendiri tahu lelaki jabrik itu pasti bermaksud mengajaknya pergi ke festival kembang api.

"Ino, aku numpang kamarmu untuk ganti baju," kata Tenten, kelihatan sekali dia bermaksud meninggalkan Naruto dengan Hinata berdua saja.

"Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Ayo, Tenten!" Ino menarik lengan gadis bercepol dua itu ke arah tangga. Sebelum sosok mereka hilang di balik dinding yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan di sebelahnya, Ino melongokkan kepalanya. "Kau juga ikut, Sakura!"

"Eh? Baiklah." Sakura buru-buru bangkit untuk menyusul kedua gadis itu. Tapi langkah berikutnya justru dihentikan oleh suara Ino.

"Kau juga ikut ke festival," kata gadis pirang itu.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu membuktikan pacar Dei-senpai. Aku percaya ucapannya. Jadi aku tidak ada alasan datang ke sana."

"Bagaimana kalau alasannya adalah karena aku yang mengajakmu ke sana?" Gaara bangkit berdiri, menatap Sakura, menunggu jawabannya.

Sakura terpaku membalas tatapan lelaki berambut merah itu. "Aku… aku tidak punya _yukata_," jawabnya. Malam ini, Sakura memang ingin sendiri. Kepergian teman-temannya ke festival adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran yang tengah kacau beberapa hari ini. Dan dia sungguh terkejut dengan ajakan Gaara, benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Maka dengan ucapan halus dan alasan yang masuk akal seperti tadi dia menolak.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menariknya. "Bukan masalah," katanya. "Aku masih punya _yukata_ lain yang kuyakin akan sangat cantik bila kau memakainya." Dan gadis pirang itu benar-benar membawanya ke kamarnya.

Sakura tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menolak. Hal yang paling menjengkelkan dari Ino adalah dia selalu punya cara untuk membuat Sakura melakukan apapun yang tidak ingin dilakukannya. Sakura mengutuknya karena hal itu.

Sementara para gadis menyibukkan diri di kamar—berdandan, Gaara, Deidara dan Naruto menunggu di ruang televisi, tempat tadi mereka berpesta. Mereka menghabiskan strawberry shortcake dan meminum beberapa gelas lagi bir dari botol yang masih berisi separuh.

Tentu saja Gaara masih setia dengan cola-nya. Lelaki itu tidak suka dengan alkohol dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari rokok. Dia tipe orang yang cukup rasional untuk tidak merusak diri sendiri.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke New York?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan antara sekumpulan pemuda itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Deidara yang tengah asik mengecup jari-jarinya—membersihkan mereka dari krim putih.

"Mungkin seminggu lagi. Karena masih ada yang harus kuurus di kampus."

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" tanya Naruto. "Apa dia mau melepasmu pergi? Atau mungkin kalian akan putus?"

Deidara meliriknya sinis. "Bicaramu itu kedengaran seperti doa saja," katanya ketus. "Aku beruntung karena dia mau menunggu."

"_Long distance relationship_ ya?"

"Semacam itulah. Memang waktu dua tahun akan terasa sangat lama bagi kami. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Setidaknya, setiap musim gugur atau musim dingin aku akan kembali."

"Wah, mengharukan. Sepertinya dia tipe gadis setia. Aku jadi ingin lihat pacarmu."

"Nanti juga kau ketemu kan! Tapi awas saja kalau kau sampai naksir!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Isi kepalanya saat ini hanya dipenuhi dengan Hinata," Gaara menyambung, membuat Naruto nyengir dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ah! Benar juga!" seru Dei. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kau lebih tertarik dengan cewek Jepang dari pada cewek-cewek bule di London, eh?"

"Bagaimana ya?" si jabrik menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Di sana memang banyak gadis cantik dan menarik. Tapi rasanya aku lebih menyukai gadis Asia… yang berambut gelap, berkulit putih, dan sedikit pemalu—"

"Ya, aku tahu itu Hinata," sahut Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Gaara menyela, "Sejak kapan kau tinggal di London?" Bukan maksud mengganti topik pembicaraan, hanya saja baru kali ini dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada teman lamanya.

"Sejak lulus SMP," jawab Naruto. "Ayahku membeli tanah di West Hampstead dan membangun rumah di sana. Tempat itu adalah perkebunan subur dengan udara yang masih segar, sedikit berbeda dibandingkan pusat kota London. Kau tahu kan orang tuaku sejak dulu menyukai Eropa, terutama Inggris. Mereka punya mimpi bisa tinggal di sana suatu saat."

"_Sou._ Pantas saja kau hilang semenjak acara kelulusan," komentar Gaara.

"Maaf. Bukannya tidak ingin mengabarkan soal kepindahanku. Awalnya aku mengira ke Inggris cuma acara jalan-jalan. Ayahku baru memberitahukan tentang kepindahan itu saat kami sudah tiba di sana. Jadi aku tidak sempat lagi mengabarkan soal ini pada teman-teman."

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian teralihkan oleh suara derap-derap langkah kaki dari anak tangga kayu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tenten muncul memakai _yukata _putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kuning, dipinggangnya melilit _obi_ yang juga berwarna kuning. Rambutnya masih tetap sama; dicepol dua. Namun dia nampak lebih manis saat ini. Yang membuat langkahnya berbunyi nyaring adalah _geta_, sandal kayu yang dipakainya.

Di belakangnya menyusul Ino. Gadis itu memakai _yukata_ ungu muda dengan bunga-bunga putih sebagai motifnya. Pinggangnya dililit _obi_ merah muda gelap. Rambut pirangnya digelung dan ditusuk dengan tusuk konde yang menggantung hiasan buah-buah kecil.

Kemudian menyusul Hinata. Dia tampil cantik dan semakin menggemaskan dengan _yukata _berwarna lavender dan _obi _biru gelap yang melilit di pinggangnya. Rambut panjang indigo-nya dikepang menyamping ke depan, melewati bahu kanannya.

Naruto hampir tak berkedip menatapnya. Dan setelah sadar, dia cepat-cepat mengajaknya keluar. "Ayo, Hinata." Dia menjulurkan tangan, dan disambut oleh uluran tangan Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah di sana.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Deidara yang sudah berdiri bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Ino yang akhirnya menyadari ketidak-hadiran Sakura di ruangan itu mendengus kesal. Dia berjalan ke lorong. "Ayo, Sakura!" dia berusaha menarik seseorang yang masih tersembunyi dari balik dinding. "Hanya kau yang menganggap dirimu konyol."

Saat orang yang ditarik Ino itu muncul, Gaara terperangah. Tampak Sakura berbalut _yukata_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, motif bunga-bunga sakura putih gugur dari pundak di sepanjang lengannya. Pinggang rampingnya dililit _obi_ merah. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang diikat menyamping, menjuntai ke depan melewati salah satu bahunya, dipermanis dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga. Dia kini nampak seperti sakura di musim semi.

"Wow! Pertama kalinya kulihat Sakura–tanpa–celana–jeans," Deidara berseru setelah siul panjang.

"Cepat ke mobil," perintah Tenten, dia menarik ujung kaus Deidara, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata pada lelaki itu. Deidara mengerti kode itu, dan mengikuti Tenten dengan suka rela—setelah melepaskan jerat gadis bercepol itu dari kausnya. Ino pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku di ujung lorong dan Gaara yang kini telah bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Sakura beralih menatap pemuda itu. "Tampangku konyol sekali ya?" dia belum mengindahkan uluran tangan lelaki di hadapannya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Kau cantik." Ucapan ini sukses membuat Sakura terpaku dengan semburat merah di kedua tulang pipinya. "Ayo," Gaara menegaskan tangannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura menyambut tangan Gaara. Dengan menggandeng gadis itu, Gaara membawanya keluar rumah. Mereka bersama-sama berjalan menghampiri wagon silver milik pemuda itu.

"_Mitte!_ Mereka bergandengan tangan. Mesra sekali…" kata Ino yang mengintip dari balik jendela mobil.

"Itu yang ingin kulihat dari dulu," kata Tenten, dia duduk di sebelah Ino. "Aku tidak sangka kau punya _yukata _warna pink. Atau jangan-jangan…"

Ino menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Khusus untuk situasi seperti ini."

"Musim panas kali ini mampu membakar wajah dua orang gadis," Deidara berkomentar sok puitis. Kepalanya menoleh ke kaca belakang, memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto di dalam sedan merah yang diparkir di belakang mereka.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Wagon silver dan sedan merah diparkir di lapangan terbuka Hidden Leaf Park, taman pusat kota Konoha, tempat diadakannya festival kembang api. Sakura dan teman-temannya segera saja bergabung dengan kerumunan orang.

Ino dan Tenten yang sudah janjian dengan masing-masing pasangannya, menunggu mereka di dekat jembatan merah yang melengkung di atas sungai lebar, di bawah pohon sakura paling besar di taman itu. Rupanya Deidara juga janjian dengan kekasih misteriusnya di sana.

Shikamaru dan Neji datang bersamaan, dan langsung digandeng oleh gadis masing-masing. Kini tinggal menunggu gadis kebanggaan Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan dia cuma gadis khayalanmu," kata Tenten yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Enak saja. Dia akan datang. Tunggu saja."

"_Ano…_" suara seorang gadis di belakang perkumpulan mereka terdengar. Dengan kompak mereka semua menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek tak sampai melewati bahu membingkai wajah pucatnya. Matanya besar berwarna coklat madu. Dia memakai _yukata_ biru cerah bermotif bunga-bunga besar berwarna putih keunguan, dan _obi _ungu yang berbentuk pita besar di belakangnya.

"Tomomi?" Ino melebarkan matanya.

Deidara menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di sisinya. "Inilah pacarku. Hamada Tomomi, dari Jurusan Seni Peran, tahun pertama," katanya. Sementara gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Semua mata menatap hampir tidak percaya. Deidara punya pacar, dan gadisnya imut sekali—ukuran tubuhnya kecil dan memiliki pipi chubby, terlihat menggemaskan. Rasanya memang cocok bila disandingkan dengan Deidara yang bertubuh tidak setinggi laki-laki seusianya, juga wajah agak feminin yang dimilikinya. Boleh jadi mereka ditahbiskan sebagai pasangan terimut di antara keempat pasangan lain.

Ino menghampiri keduanya. "Tomomi, kau pacaran dengannya? Sejak kapan?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. "Aku…"

Perhatian Ino teralih pada Deidara alih-alih menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan jawabannya. "Beraninya kau mengencani juniorku. Awas saja kalau sampai membuatnya menangis!"

Deidara tahu itu cuma gertakan sambal—tapi serius. Tomomi adalah salah satu junior yang paling dekat dengan Ino. Mungkin gadis itu sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, pikir Dei. Jadi agak was-was juga memberitahukan hubungan mereka padanya.

Ino menghela napas, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Tomomi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau cowok yang sering kau ceritakan ternyata Si Pirang ini." Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau dia membuatmu menangis, laporkan saja padaku. Biar kupukul dia tepat di wajahnya—dari dulu ingin sekali kulakukan itu."

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" sahut Deidara setelah memberinya jitakan pelan di kepala.

Sebelum Ino membalas, Shikamaru menggandengnya pergi. Neji-Tenten menyusul, begitu juga dengan Naruto-Hinata dan Gaara-Sakura yang masih bergandengan canggung. Di belakang mereka, menyusul Deidara bersama gadisnya.

Kelima pasangan muda-mudi itu menjelajahi pusat keramaian di taman itu. Berkeliling membeli macam-macam makanan ataupun suvenir cantik, sambil menunggu munculnya kembang api. Kemudian mereka singgah di satu sudut dengan spanduk besar bernama _kingyo sukui_. Di tempat itu ramai sekali orang yang mengelilingi kolam plastik persegi panjang yang berisi ikan-ikan mas kecil.

Deidara, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara membayar beberapa yen pada petugas dan mereka diberikan masing-masing satu buah saringan ikan yang bahan penyaringnya terbuat dari kertas yang mudah robek saat basah dan sebuah wadah yang berisi separuh air. Mereka akan memindahkan ikan-ikan mas dari kolam ke dalam wadah tersebut. Siapa yang berhasil mengumpulkan tujuh ekor ikan atau lebih sebelum penyaring robek, boleh mendapatkan boneka _daruma*_ sebesar pelukan yang disediakan oleh petugas—yang tentunya akan diberikan sebagai hadiah untuk sang gadis.

Tentunya ini bukan permainan mudah. Bahan penyaring sangaja menggunakan bahan yang mudah robek, karena itulah tantangan sebenarnya. Pemain harus hati-hati dan terampil, diperlukan kecekatan dan kecerdikan agar saringan tidak robek begitu saja saat menyelup ke air. Menyendok lebih dari satu ikan diperbolehkan, bahkan jika bisa menyendok sekaligus ketujuh ikan pun tidak masalah. Tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengangkut tujuh ekor ikan sekaligus yang berenang menyebar dalam kolam sebesar peti mati itu.

Saat petugas berkata _'hajime'_, kelima pemuda itu dengan cekatan memindahkan ikan ke wadah. Aksi mereka kini menjadi tontonan yang paling menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

Malang bagi Naruto yang harus gugur lebih dulu, penyaringnya keburu robek sebelum satu ikan pun berhasil dipindahkannya ke wadah. Dia melempar pandangan menyesal pada Hinata sambil nyengir lebar seperti biasa. Gadis itu menggumam, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Neji kemudian menyusul. Saringan ikannya robek saat memindahkan ikan ke empat. Tenten tertawa menyaksikan kekalahannya. Karena baginya ini hanya acara seru-seruan saja, bukan hadiah yang diutamakannya.

Di belakang Shikamaru, Ino bersorak-sorak penuh semangat dan yakin sekali pacarnya yang akan menang. Lelaki dengan rambut diikat tinggi itu berhasil memindahkan lima ekor. Cidukan pertama untuk dua ekor, cidukan kedua dia mendapat tiga ekor, dan cidukan ketiga penyaringnya robek. Ino memekik, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjauh sambil mengamankan telinga mereka.

Sisanya Deidara dan Gaara. Kedua pemuda itu berhati-hati tapi juga gesit memindahkan ikan-ikan mas ke dalam wadah di tangan mereka. Jumlah ikan yang sudah mereka tangkap seimbang, enam ekor. Mereka sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap yang ke tujuh lebih cepat dari yang lain—juga tanpa merobek penyaringnya. Penonton pun semakin ramai bersorak untuk keduanya.

Sakura entah sejak kapan menikmati tontonan ini. Perasaannya yang tidak enak sejak tadi hilang begitu saja. Dia malah sibuk berteriak untuk Gaara. "Ayo, Gaara! _Ganbatte!_ Jangan kalah dengan Dei-senpai!"

Di arena pertarungan, keduanya bersaing sengit. Sesekali mereka mengincar ikan yang sama. Beruntung peraduan saringan itu tidak sampai membuatnya robek. Gaara mendapatkan sasarannya, seekor ikan yang terjebak di sudut kolam. Dengan gesit tangannya menyiduk, dia berhasil menangkap ikan itu dan memindahkannya ke wadah. Tapi sebelum sampai di sana, penyaringnya robek dan ikan itu jatuh kembali ke kolam persegi panjang. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya berseru panjang, kecewa.

Sementara Deidara dengan singkat mengangkat ikan pusing yang baru jatuh tadi, dan memindahkannya ke wadah. Petugas mengumumkannya sebagai pemenang. Deidara juga orang-orang di sekelilingnya bersorak.

"Maaf, aku gagal mendapatkan _daruma_ untukmu," kata Gaara pada Sakura, saat mereka tengah berjalan di ruas yang di kelilingi stand-stand makanan, lampion-lampion merah dipasang menggantung pada tali-tali menyilang di atas ruas jalan.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "_Ii da yo!_ Aku senang melihat kalian bermain. _Ureshikatta._"

"Shikamaru, bagaimana bisa sih kau kalah dengan si Pirang?" gerutu Ino. Nampaknya dia masih jengkel atas kegagalan Shikamaru tadi, ditambah kenyataan bahwa Deidara adalah pemenangnya. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar marah.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Relakan saja _daruma_ ini untuk Tomomi," kata Deidara, dia menggandeng tangan Tomomi yang bebas, sementara gadis itu mendekap boneka bulat itu dengan tangan yang lain.

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bukannya aku tidak senang boneka itu jadi milik Tomomi. Aku hanya tidak suka Shikamaru kalah darimu!"

"_Minna,_ aku dan Neji mau jalan-jalan ke sebelah sana. Kita berpisah ya," kata Tenten. Tangannya menunjuk sisi sungai yang diterangi lampion-lampion yang digantung sepanjang jalan.

"Nanti ketemu saat _hanabi_," sahut Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pasangan yang sudah menjauh itu. Seolah baru tersadar, matanya mencari berkeliling. "Naruto dan Hinata mana?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kita meninggalkan _kingyo sukui_," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dia membawa kabur Hinata rupanya," Deidara mencibir. "Kalau begitu, kita juga berpisah dari mereka yuk, Tomo-chan," Deidara langsung menarik pergi gadis pendiam itu.

Kepergian mereka pun disusul dengan Ino dan Shikamaru. Ino hanya melambai pada Gaara dan Sakura sambil mengucap, "Ketemu saat _hanabi_." Kini tinggal sepasang anak muda itu yang tersisa.

Sakura merasa semakin canggung sekarang. Ditinggal berdua saja dengan Gaara memang bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi saat ini, perasaannya lain.

"Kau mau permen kapas?" tanya Gaara, sedikit mengejutkannya. Setelah Sakura mengangguk, pemuda itu menghampiri penjual permen kapas yang berjualan tidak jauh dari mereka. Sakura menyusulnya di belakang.

Setelah mendapatkan segulungan besar kapas berwarna merah muda itu, mereka jalan lagi, sekedar menyusuri sepanjang ruas jalanan pasar malam. Tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Sakura tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Hanya cahaya kemerah-merahan dari lampion yang mewarnai kebisuan mereka, dan suara-suara tawa maupun percakapan orang lain yang mengisi kesunyian itu.

"Sakura, kau lapar?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat stand _takoyaki_. "Kita beli _takoyaki_ di sana."

"Ya, boleh." Sakura masih berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Gaara, pakaian itu membuatnya sulit melangkah. Belum lagi _geta_ yang dipakainya. Pada langkah berikutnya, lipatan kain itu menyangkut, terhimpit dengan kakinya entah bagaimana caranya. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, dan bersiap-siap jatuh.

Sakura mungkin sudah benar-benar menyentuh tanah jika Gaara tidak menangkapnya dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terpaku menatap wajah Gaara yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal dengan wajahnya. Seolah baru sadar, dia cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuhnya. "Maaf," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Pakaian ini membuatku sulit berjalan." Dia tidak berani menatap Gaara, tidak berani bertemu mata dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja di sana. Aku yang akan membelikan _takoyaki_," kata Gaara. Yang dimaksudnya adalah bangku panjang di belakang mereka.

Gadis itu menuju bangku, sementara Gaara menghampiri stand _takoyaki_. Degup jantungnya sudah hampir normal kembali. Sakura benar-benar mengutuk Ino sekarang. Dia yakin benar gadis pirang itu sengaja menyiapkan _yukata_ itu untuknya, karena Ino tidak pernah punya baju warna pink!

Sakura menjatuhkan diri bersandar di bangku panjang yang tadi ditunjuk Gaara. Dia menghela napas. Banyak sekali kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi jujur saja, pergi ke festival ini membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

Dia tahu teman-temannya melakukan itu semua demi dirinya. Merancang pesta kejutan, juga siasat untuk membuatnya berkencan dengan Gaara. Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak buruk juga. Setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini dirinya dipusingkan dengan macam-macam masalah, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan bersenang-senang melihat kembang api beberapa menit lagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Antriannya lumayan panjang," kata Gaara yang baru datang membawa dua kotak karton tertutup di tangannya.

"Baunya lezat sekali," ucap Sakura saat menerima satu kotak dari Gaara. Rasa lapar di perut yang sejak tadi menggemuruh membuatnya tak bisa berlama-lama untuk mencicipi bola cumi-cumi bakar itu. "_Oishii…_"

Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sakura nampak polos sekali, dan… manis. Senang rasanya melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu, mengingat kemarin dia menangis sampai matanya sembab. Berada di sisi Sakura saat ini adalah hal yang sangat disyukurinya. Mendampinginya di kala sedih maupun senang, di saat menangis ataupun tertawa, itulah hal yang selalu ingin dilakukannya.

Suara berdesing panjang disusul bunyi letusan mengejutkan Gaara. Segera saja dia sadar bahwa kembang api baru saja dinyalakan. Saat mendongakan kepala ke langit, tampaklah cahaya hijau–merah–kuning–biru membentuk lingkaran besar cantik serupa riak yang mengembang indah, berubah menjadi titik-titik dan menghilang setelah beberapa detik. Kembang api berikutnya susul-menyusul, mewarnai kanvas hitam raksasa dengan serangkaian bulatan warna-warni.

"_Kireii ne,_" gumam Sakura, pantulan cahaya warna-warni membias di wajahnya. "Aku jadi ingat festival kembang api di desa." Dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku benar-benar merindukan kampung halaman."

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Iwagakure?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tahu daerah itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kau pernah bilang itu ada di pulau selatan."

"Ya, di daerah Namishima. Dan desaku bernama Iwagakure." Pandangan Sakura kembali pada bunga-bunga cahaya di atas sana. "Waktu kecil, aku sering diajak nenek melihat _hanabi_."

Sakura mengenang saat-saat musim panas di desanya beberapa tahun silam. Memang tidak seramai festival manapun di Konoha. Tapi dulu dia sangat menikmatinya. Bermain _kingyo sukui_ bersama ayahnya, membeli macam-macam makanan manis di pasar malam bersama ibunya, dan melihat _hanabi_ bersama neneknya. Sungguh saat yang menyenangkan.

Dia teringat pada perkataan neneknya setiap kali melihat _hanabi_, bahwa Sakura tidak selamanya melihat _hanabi_ bersama wanita tua itu. "Saat dewasa nanti, kau akan melihat _hanabi _bersama seorang lelaki, pemuda yang kau sayangi," begitu kata neneknya.

_Pemuda yang kau sayangi._

Sakura jadi ingat Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos. Entah bagaimana dia menyebutkan perasaannya pada lelaki itu kini. Sasuke, lelaki pertama yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga, tapi dia juga lelaki pertama yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Atau mungkin Sai yang dimaksud nenek? Tidak. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dulu menerima cintanya. Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menyakitinya dengan menduakannnya. Bukan soal 'menduakan' yang membuatnya terluka, lebih kepada dengan–siapa–Sai–menduakannya. Ya, sahabatnya sendiri, Ino. Sai menipunya, meyakinkan gadis pirang itu bahwa dia dan Sakura telah putus. Sungguh hal yang sulit dimaafkan baginya.

Sejak saat itu Sakura menganggap bahwa cinta selalu mempermainkannya, seperti sebuah lelucon. Sasuke, Sai, ataupun lelaki-lelaki lain yang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Semuanya sama saja, pikirnya. Dan dia tidak ingin terperdaya lagi.

Tapi… ada sesuatu yang lain dari Gaara. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang cara lelaki itu memandangnya terlihat berbeda. Setiap menatapnya, Gaara seolah memahami apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Sakura bergabung dengan klub fotografi setelah Gaara meminjamkannya kamera. Padahal itu adalah awal perkenalan mereka. Lalu dia pernah mengantarkan Sakura pulang saat gadis itu jatuh pingsan akibat demam di musim dingin setahun yang lalu. Dan yang baru kemarin berlalu, Gaara memeluknya saat menangis di kereta. Masih banyak hal tentang pemuda itu yang melekat jelas dalam benaknya. Baru dia sadari, susah-senang yang dilaluinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, ada Gaara di sisinya.

Sakura mengalihkan mata emerald-nya pada sosok lelaki di sebelahnya. Gaara. Dia yang saat ini duduk bersamanya, melihat _hanabi _di keramaian festival kota.

"_Saat dewasa nanti, kau akan melihat hanabi bersama seorang lelaki, pemuda yang kau sayangi."_

Gaara kah?

Merasa dipandangi, Gaara menolehkan wajahnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura berpaling. Dia berharap bias kembang api itu mampu menyamarkan rona di wajahnya saat ini.

Tidak lama setelah kembang api padam, menghilang tertelan pekatnya langit malam, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari teman-teman yang lain. Para pasangan muda itu berkumpul kembali di lapangan parkir.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Tenten pulang bersama Neji—dia bawa mobil sendiri. Akan merepotkan bagi gadis itu jika harus kembali ke rumah kost Sakura. Sementara Shikamaru dan Deidara lebih memilih bus umum. Lagi pula, terlebih dulu Dei harus mengantarkan Tomomi sampai ke rumahnya.

Naruto tetap akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang dengan sedan-nya. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang membawa Sakura dan Ino dalam wagon-nya.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit saja untuk sampai ke rumah kost. Jarak antara pusat kota dengan pemukiman letak rumah kost Sakura memang tidak terlalu jauh. Berhubung hari sudah malam, tentunya akan berbahaya jika para gadis berjalan tanpa para lelaki yang mendampingi. Konoha, layaknya kota metropolitan, bisa dibilang rawan kejahatan saat malam hari.

"Hati-hati, Naruto!" teriak Ino saat sedan merah Naruto memutar dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah kost.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" Hinata melambai sebelum mobil itu benar-benar menjauh.

Ino meliriknya. Gadis bermata lavender itu nampak senang. "Ayo, Hinata," katanya setelah memutar tubuh, beranjak memasuki halaman rumah bercat putih.

Nada bicaranya menyiratkan sesuatu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengerti. Sebelum menyusul, gadis itu memutar kepalanya, melihat Sakura entah sibuk dengan apa di mobil Gaara. Hinata tersenyum. 'Ino berulah lagi,' batinnya. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat dia menyusul Si Pirang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar benda itu sudah tidak menyangkut di rambutku," kata Sakura, menjulurkan lengannya, meraba-raba ke kolong jok depan—tempat dia duduk tadi. "Entah sejak kapan dia hilang."

"Aku masih melihatnya saat kita nonton _hanabi_," ucap Gaara meyakinkan, dia juga tengah mencari di kolong jok belakang dibantu cahaya senter. "Sebaiknya dicari besok saja. Susah mencari benda sekecil itu malam-malam begini."

"Tidak bisa," protes Sakura. Tangannya kini meraba-raba kolong jok kemudi—dia sudah berpindah lokasi pencarian. "Kau lihat sendiri tadi Ino marah-marah saat tahu jepit rambutnya tidak ada lagi di rambutku. Apalagi dia bilang itu jepit rambut kesayangannya."

Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat mereka baru saja tiba di depan rumah, Ino memekik dan menunjuk marah ke arah Sakura. Yang dimaksudkannya adalah jepitan berbentuk bunga warna ungu yang dijepit ke ikatan rambut Sakura. Gadis itu sewot dan menyuruh Sakura mencarinya, benda itu harus ketemu.

"Salahnya sendiri memakaikan benda itu di rambutku—Aduh!" Sakura memegangi puncak kepalanya yang membentur kemudi saat dia mencoba bangkit. "Ino sialan!" umpatnya setelah turun dari mobil.

"Ketemu," ucap Gaara, yang langsung saja menjepitkan benda itu ke ikatan rambut Sakura.

Gadis itu berdiri terpaku, terkejut atas tindakan Gaara barusan. Matanya tidak berani menatap langsung wajah lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Dia tersembunyi di jok paling belakang," kata Gaara, memecah kebisuan yang sempat melanda keduanya.

"_Arigato,_" gumam Sakura. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara. "Bukan cuma untuk jepit rambut ini," lanjutnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya malam ini."

Selama sepersekian detik Gaara hanya terpaku menatapnya. Kemudian dia menorehkan senyum. "Aku—" ucapannya terhenti oleh sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di pipinya. Sakura baru saja menciumnya—sekilas saja. Meskipun berlangsung begitu singkat, kecupan itu sukses membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

"_Oyasumi,_" kata Sakura sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah memasuki halaman rumah kost-nya.

Gaara tersenyum lagi. Degup jantungnya sudah kembali normal sekarang. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan memberinya sebuah 'hadiah'. Mungkinkah itu pertanda baik untuknya?

**To be continued…**

* * *

omedeto: selamat

honto: benarkah?

kanpai: bersulang, cheers

mitte: lihat

hajime: mulai

ganbatte: berjuanglah

ii da yo: tidak apa-apa

ureshikatta: sangat menyenangkan

oishii: lezat

kireii: indahnya

oyasumi: selamat malam

*daruma adalah boneka keberuntungan yang menjadi kepercayaan orang Jepang, berbentuk bulat berwarna merah, wajahnya berwarna putih, di bagian bawahnya diberi permberat sehingga jika jatuh menggelinding akan kembali berdiri seperti semula

* * *

Author's Notes:

Di sini Konoha diibaratkan sebagai Tokyo, Suna sebagai Osaka, Oto sebagai Shizuoka, dan Iwagakure sebagai desa kecil di Okinawa—Okinawa-nya sendiri diganti dengan Namishima *maaf mengarang seenak jidat* :P


	5. Uchiha yang Lain

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Uchiha yang lain**

* * *

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" bentak Deidara pada Rock Lee. Lelaki dengan potongan rambut bob itu sedari tadi menghadangnya menuju ruang klub teater.

"_Ano,_ ruangannya sedang diperbaiki," kata Rock Lee. Dia menghalang-halangi setiap kali Deidara melangkah menghindarinya. "Memangnya Senpai mau apa ke sana?"

Dei menatapnya sinis. "Mau mengambil barang-barangku. Minggir!" Dia menyingkirkan tubuh Lee secara kasar, tetapi lelaki beralis tebal itu malah memegangi tangannya. Deidara sampai pada puncak kejengkelannya. Dengan satu tangan direnggutnya leher T-shirt Lee.

"Deidara-kun!"

Suara seorang wanita menyelamatkan Lee dari pukulan yang hampir dilayangkan lelaki berambut kuning itu.

Begitu Deidara menoleh, Anko tengah berdiri menatap mereka dengan menopang kedua tangannya di pinggang. Kemudian dia menghampiri keduanya. "Di sini kau rupanya! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," keluhnya.

"Ada apa Sensei mencariku?" tanya Deidara setelah melepaskan Lee.

"Ikutlah denganku!" perintahnya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi pemuda itu, Anko memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Deidara melirik sekali pada Lee, lelaki itu menyeringai memperlihatkan wajah bodoh. Sepertinya untuk sementara sebaiknya dia mengikuti Anko, dari pada terus berurusan dengan juniornya itu. Barangnya bisa diambil nanti, saat anak itu tidak lagi di sana, pikirnya. Akhirnya Deidara menyusul Anko.

Lee mengusap-usap dadanya, menghembuskan napas lega. Begitu sosok Deidara hilang bersama Anko, dia segera menghampiri ruangan yang tadi tidak boleh dimasuki seniornya itu.

"Dia sudah pergi," umumnya pada orang-orang seisi ruangan.

Tenten mendaratkan pukulan segulung karton di puncak kepala Lee, membuat lelaki itu terkejut setengah mati, kemudian mengusap-usap sasaran pukul tadi.

"_Baka! _Kau hampir saja merusak rencana kita!" sahut Tenten ketus.

"_Gomen._ Aku tidak pandai mencari alasan," komentar Lee, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengusap kepala.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting Dei-senpai tidak jadi datang ke sini," kata Ino. Gadis pirang itu lewat sambil membawa sekardus balon aneka warna. "Sekarang cepat bantu aku memasang balon-balon ini, Lee!"

"Oke," jawab Lee penuh semangat, menyusul Ino ke pojok ruangan.

Ruang milik klub teater yang tidak boleh dimasuki Deidara sekarang itu sedang diramaikan oleh para anggota klub, juga beberapa anak dari Jurusan Sastra yang kenal baik dengan pria rambut kuning itu. Mereka sibuk menghiasi ruangan dengan kertas krep warna-warni yang digunting panjang menyerupai rantai, dipasang mengelilingi langit-langit. Beberapa orang—termasuk Ino dan Lee yang baru bergabung—memasang balon-balon di setiap pojok ruangan.

Tenten memimpin teman-temannya yang lain melukis tulisan-tulisan maupun gambar di atas spanduk besar. Dia pun membuat karyanya sendiri di spanduk terpisah, melukiskan sosok Deidara dalam ukuran _chibi_, memakai pakaian seperti kain menjuntai berwarna hijau mint, tangan kanannya terangkat memegang obor menyala, puncak kepalanya ditutupi benda yang menyerupai mahkota.

"Deiberty!" gadis bercepol itu berseru sambil memamerkan hasil sapuan kuasnya pada seluruh orang di dalam ruangan. Tak terkecuali dari mereka tertawa melihatnya.

"_Konnichi wa!_" Sakura datang tepat sebelum tawa mereka mereda. Perhatian semuanya pun teralih pada gadis berambut merah muda itu, terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga sebelumnya.

"Sakura!" seru Tenten. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis itu. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Bukannya kau harus ke Konobuki?"

"Interview mulai pukul dua siang nanti. Lagi pula, Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat seperti biasa. Tidak masalah kan kalau aku ikut membantu?" Mata emerald-nya teralih pada spanduk yang sedang dipegang Tenten. Sakura merentangkan kedua tangan gadis itu agar bisa melihat gambarnya dengan jelas. "Deiberty?" dia mengeja huruf-huruf yang tertulis di bawah tubuh _chibi_ Deidara.

Tenten nyengir. "Bagus kan?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku berani bertaruh Dei-senpai akan membunuhmu kalau kau nekat memperlihatkan gambar ini padanya." Dia menyeka air yang keluar dari sudut matanya saking tertawa geli. "Terlepas dari tema konyol ini, hasil lukisanmu luar biasa, Tenten!"

"_Arigato._ Aku sengaja membuat ini supaya Si Pirang itu tidak melupakan kita di sini."

"Kau benar. Perlu sesuatu untuk membuatnya merindukan kita." Sakura menatap sekeliling ruangan, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah acara pelepasan?"

"Kau sendiri bilang perlu sesuatu untuk membuatnya merindukan kita, Sakura!" sahut Ino. Dia turun dari atas meja, menghampiri Sakura. Lee membuntut. "Jadi kurasa ini wajar saja," Ino melanjutkan.

"_Konnichi wa,_ Sakura-chan!" ucap Lee dengan seringai lebarnya.

"_Konnichi wa,_" Sakura membalas segan. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga lelaki itu ada di sana.

"Lee, bantu aku mengambil cat di ruang seni lukis!" teriak Tenten di ambang pintu. Lelaki itu dengan berat hati mengikutinya.

"Wajahnya kelihatan senang sekali," kata Ino sambil terkikik. Sakura hanya menatapnya ketus. "Berterima-kasihlah pada Tenten."

"Ya, ya. Aku akan memberinya piagam penghargaan," jawab Sakura bosan. Mata Sakura kemudian beralih pada sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkannya di bagian belakang ruangan. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang meniup balon, sementara Hinata menggambari balon yang sudah selesai ditiup dengan spidol. Keduanya nampak akrab.

"Hinata dan Naruto…" gumamnya.

"Mereka semakin dekat semenjak festival kembang api," sahut Ino. Gadis itu melempar pandangannya pada Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Gaara?"

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona. "Kau bicara apa sih?" langsung saja dia meninggalkan Ino, tidak ingin membahas itu lebih jauh. Terlebih dia masih kesal oleh siasat yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu dua malam lalu.

Di tengah ruangan, dilihatnya Gaara yang sedang asik sendiri menyapukan kuasnya di atas spanduk. Sakura mendekati untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilukisnya. Rupanya lelaki itu menuliskan kata _'good luck'_ dengan huruf latin dalam ukuran besar.

"Boleh kubantu?" tanya Sakura begitu berhenti tepat di belakang punggung Gaara.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum menunggu reaksinya. Gaara mengangguk. "Tentu saja," gumamnya.

Sakura meraih kuas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam kaleng cat warna biru. Dia berjongkok di sebelah Gaara, mulai menyapukan ujung kuas yang kini berwarna biru itu, memberi warna pada salah satu huruf yang dibuat Gaara. Dengan cekatan dia melakukannya. Selesai dengan satu huruf, dia menyelupkan kuas ke dalam warna lain, dan mewarnai huruf berikutnya. Begitu terus dilakukannya sampai semua huruf kini berubah penuh warna.

Gaara tidak ingin bengong saja menonton aksi Sakura. Dia pun mulai bekerja mewarnai bagian kain yang masih putih sebagai dasarnya. Di sapukannya warna yang bervariasi agar terlihat lebih ceria dan memberikan kesan semangat saat dilihat.

Sakura menambahkan sedikit tulisan dalam huruf kanji bercampur hiragana di bagian bawah huruf-huruf besar itu. '_Ganbatte kudasai_ Dei-senpai. Awas kalau kau melupakan kami!' Kalimat itu ditulis dengan warna merah.

Udara terasa makin panas, membuat Sakura berkeringat. Punggung tangannya menyeka butiran-butiran kecil keringat di atas bibirnya.

"Gaara, tolong kemarikan kaleng cat warna hijau itu," pinta Sakura, menunjuk kaleng di dekat kaki pemuda itu.

Saat menatap wajahnya, Gaara hampir tertawa, namun berusaha ditahannya sebelum gadis itu mendengar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kukira kumis yang tumbuh di wajahmu akan sama warnanya dengan rambutmu," ucap Gaara, masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Eh?" Sakura cepat-cepat menyeka atas bibirnya. Begitu melihat telapak tangannya, rupanya benar ada cat merah yang beberapa detik lalu menempel di sana—penyebab Gaara tertawa.

Sakura makin kesal karena Gaara belum juga berhenti. Dia mengambil kuas, dengan gesit disapukan ke wajah lelaki itu tanpa bisa dihindarinya. Hidungnya kini berwarna merah.

"Si Rusa Hidung Merah!" Sakura berseru disertai tawa yang tak tertahankan.

Gaara menatapnya jengkel. "Kau memulainya, Sakura," gumamnya sebelum meraih kuas, dan menyerang wajah gadis itu. Tangan Sakura menepis, tetapi kuas itu mengenai pipinya yang kini bercoreng hijau.

Maka keduanya saling membalas serangan kuas. Sakura yang paling banyak terkena serangan, karena dia tak bisa menahan tawa geli akibat permainan konyol itu. Alhasil, wajahnya kini ramai dengan coretan aneka warna di pipi maupun kening.

"Cukup! Cukup! Aku menyerah," kata Sakura yang masih tertawa geli, tangannya menahan tangan Gaara yang siap dengan kuasnya.

"Sakura," Lee yang baru saja melewati ambang pintu dengan menenteng sekaleng cat, berdiri kaku menatap keduanya.

Sakura menoleh. "Lee? Ada apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei mencarimu," gumam Lee. Wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan ketidak-senangannya atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura terkesiap, berdiri tiba-tiba. Dia menengok jam tangannya, memastikan apakah waktu perjanjiannya sudah tiba—rupanya benar. Sebelum beranjak pergi, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Gaara.

"Bersihkan wajahmu," lelaki itu melemparkan sehelai sapu tangan putih yang langsung ditangkap Sakura.

"_Arigato!_" ucapnya sebelum berlalu. "_Gomen ne minna!_ Aku akan menyusul di bandara nanti," teriaknya sambil berlari di lorong.

Sementara itu, Lee meletakkan sekaleng cat yang ditentengnya tadi ke hadapan Gaara secara kasar. Tanpa berkomentar apapun selain menatap pemuda itu sinis, Si Alis Tebal berlalu dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan balon-balon yang sebelumnya ditinggalkannya. Sedangkan Gaara tidak terlalu menanggapi sikapnya.

"Dia cemburu," bisik Tenten pada Ino.

Si Pirang terkikik. "Sudah pasti. Kau sih tidak lihat bagaimana mesranya mereka berdua tadi."

"Benarkah?" mata Tenten membulat. "Strategi kita berhasil kalau begitu!" Keduanya ber-_high-five_ pelan, tidak ingin menarik perhatian Rock Lee yang sedang gundah gulana.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura di kejauhan, saat melihat dosennya itu sedang berdiri di dekat sedan kesayangannya. Nampak lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di dalam mobilnya—Sakura tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Dia mempercepat langkah menghampiri Kakashi.

"Oi, Sakura!" Kakashi melambaikan tangannya setelah menoleh. "Itu," dia menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya.

Sakura langsung saja menyeka bagian yang persis ditunjuk Kakashi dengan sapu tangan putih pemberian Gaara, membersihkan sisa-sisa cat—dia tidak ingin terlihat konyol.

"Sudah bersih?" tanyanya.

Kakashi merebut sapu tangan dari genggamannya, kemudian menyeka bagian wajahnya yang tadi belum tersentuh oleh Sakura. Dua-tiga kali usapan, wajah gadis itu nampak bersih kembali.

"Apa sih yang tadi kau lakukan?" Kakashi menyodorkan kembali sapu tangan pada Sakura.

"Cuma bantu-bantu sedikit untuk persiapan acara pelepasan Dei-senpai," sahutnya. Perhatiannya beralih pada sosok yang duduk dalam mobil, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan sepanjang bahu. Dia turun dari sedan Kakashi dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa," seru Kakashi. "Ini Rin, editor majalah _Watch_, dan penulis tetap rubrik _Behind the Scene_."

"_Konnichi wa!_" wanita itu membungkuk pada Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. "Penulis di _Behind the Scene_? Rin-san!" dia langsung membungkuk rendah. "Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah Anda. _Watch_ adalah majalah film langgananku, dan tiap terbitannya aku tidak pernah melewatkan _Behind the Scene_. Aku selalu kagum dengan tulisan Rin-san," ucap Sakura penuh kesan.

"_Arigato,_" wanita beriris mata coklat itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau pasti Haruno Sakura, sutradara dari film yang berhasil lolos dalam 20 besar film pendek terbaik se-Jepang."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ini dia hal yang menyebalkan yang sudah diperkirakannya. Baginya _Oshiro_ belumlah apa-apa, tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah mengelu-elukan film tersebut, dan tentu saja mereka menaruh harapan besar film itu bisa memenangkan penghargaan sebagai film pendek terbaik. Itu membuatnya semakin terbebani. Oleh karenanya, Sakura jadi merasa menang adalah suatu kewajiban, agar tidak mengecewakan mereka yang telah membangga-banggakannya. Itulah yang tidak disukainya sejak awal.

"Sebaiknya mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Waktu kita semakin sempit," Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Lelaki itu sudah berada di belakang kemudi, menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat waktu kita sempit?" gerutu Sakura, membuka pintu belakang dan duduk di sana.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan aku sibuk—Oi, Rin, kenapa pindah?" tanya Kakashi begitu Rin memutar ke sisi lain mobil dan membuka pintu, lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Jangan buat aku terlihat seperti supir pribadi kalian!"

Rin tertawa kecil. "Jangan cerewet. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Sakura."

"Rin-san juga ikut ke Konobuki?" tanya Sakura.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku meliput festival film pendek tahun ini untuk terbitan minggu depan."

Kakashi menancap pedal gas dan mobil melaju meninggalkan Konoha no Arts Institute.

Selama perjalanan, banyak hal yang dibicarakan Rin dan Sakura, semuanya tentang film tentu saja. Tidak salah jika Kakashi mempertemukan mereka, kedua wanita itu memang cocok sekali, pikirnya.

"Belakangan ini, para pengamat film sedang ramai membicarakan film _Two Night_," kata Rin. "Sebenarnya fokus perhatian mereka adalah sutradaranya."

"_Two Night_? Aku belum pernah dengar judul film itu," ucap Sakura blak-blakan. Gadis itu memang hobi sekali menonton film, baik film tanah air maupun film luar, terutama film-film Hollywood—studi yang dipelajarinya tentu saja menuntutnya untuk mengikuti perkembangan dunia perfilman. Namun, agak aneh karena dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang judul film yang baru saja diucapkan Rin.

"Sebenarnya itu film indie," kata Rin, sedikit menenangkan Sakura atas ketidak-pahamannya. "Film itu diproduksi di London, yang kemudian meraih nominasi film terbaik sekaligus sutradara terbaik dalam festival film indie di Inggris bulan lalu. Isu ini baru akan diterbitkan untuk edisi _Watch_ minggu depan, wajar saja kalau kau belum tahu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, apa yang menjadi perhatian dari film itu? Maksudku, sutradaranya? Terlebih lagi, festivalnya sudah berlalu satu bulan."

Rin tersenyum, namun menatap Sakura serius. "Dia pemuda dari Jepang."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Maksud Rin-san… orang Jepang?"

Wanita itu mengangguk mantap. "Setelah kuselidiki, dia pemuda Jepang yang waktu itu bersekolah di London Arts School."

London Arts School, nama institusi yang tidak asing bagi Sakura. Tentu saja dia masih ingat jelas nama perguruan tinggi itu, sebab kepahitan saat tahu dirinya tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menimba ilmu di sana adalah hal yang masih terselip dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Namanya—"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" sambar Sakura. "Diakah sutradara muda yang berbakat itu?"

"Ya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sakura melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Sasuke berkelebat kembali di kepalanya. Seharusnya dia tidak terkejut akan berita itu, karena dia cukup tahu pemuda itu selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Hanya saja yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah Sasuke kini juga seorang sutradara. Sakura tidak pernah menduga itu sebelumnya.

Sakura menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Di saat dirinya sedang berjuang meraih impian menjadi sutradara, muncul kembali rivalnya—dengan titel yang sudah dia dapat.

"Sakura?" Rin membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu terkesiap. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi, wajahnya nampak khawatir karena sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura yang terus melamun.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "_Ano,_ apakah dia ikut dalam festival kali ini?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak melihat namanya dalam daftar."

"_Sou._" Tanpa sadar, Sakura menghela napas lega.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot ikut serta festival ini. Toh dia sudah punya pengakuan dari dunia perfilman Inggris. Festival ini baginya pasti hanya buang-buang waktu. Namun, tetap saja Sakura merasa gelisah. Entah perasaan galau apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sedan yang dibawa Kakashi tiba di Konobuki Theater tepat 20 menit sebelum sesi interview dimulai. Sakura cepat-cepat menaiki lift menuju lantai 6, tempat acara dilaksanakan. Sementara Kakashi dan Rin menyusul.

Setibanya di lokasi, Sakura segera mengonfirmasi kehadirannya di bagian administrasi. Kemudian menunggu giliran di ruang tunggu yang telah disediakan. Cukup banyak orang di sana, yang tentunya adalah para peserta festival. Kebanyakan dari mereka nampak tidak jauh usianya dari Sakura, dan didominasi oleh laki-laki. Hanya empat orang wanita yang duduk di sana, termasuk Sakura.

Ruangan itu khusus untuk para peserta. Orang yang tidak berkepentingan di larang masuk, bahkan wartawan sekalipun—ruangan untuk mereka disediakan terpisah. Kakashi menunggu di sana, bergabung dengan teman-teman kenalannya dari berbagai rumah produksi.

Sementara Rin, dia memiliki koneksi khusus untuk bisa meliput jalannya acara secara langsung, tidak semua jurnalis memilikinya. Karena Rin kenal baik dengan ketua pelaksana, juga memiliki kartu pers khusus, yaitu kartu anggota tim peliput resmi festival film pendek itu, maka dia mendapatkan tempat khusus untuk mendapatkan bahan liputan bagi tulisannya. Dia secara resmi—bersama beberapa jurnalis terbatas lain—diizinkan meliput langsung dari ruang interview, duduk dengan nyaman di belakang para juri.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri di kursinya, mencoba memprediksi pertanyaan apa saja yang akan ditanyakan juri di ruang interview nanti. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Melangkah dengan sedikit gugup, Sakura memasuki ruang interview.

Dia membungkukkan badan sebelum duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di hadapan empat orang juri. Sakura mengenali mereka. Keempatnya adalah pria yang telah berkecimpung dan kaya pengalaman di dunia perfilman Jepang.

Saat melirik ke belakang juri, pandangannya terpaut pada Rin. Wanita itu menggerakkan bibirnya dengan ucapan _'ganbatte'_, disertai senyum penyemangat. Sakura mengangguk, meyakinkan Rin sekaligus menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Waktu normal yang ditetapkan untuk tiap peserta adalah 20 menit. Namun, rasanya lama-sekali Sakura duduk di kursi itu.

Interview itu diawali dengan pemutaran film yang berdurasi kurang lebih tujuh menit, sisanya dihabiskan untuk berbagai pertanyaan seputar filmnya. Mulai dari segi finansial proses produksi secara keseluruhan, segi teknis alat-alat yang dipakai atau teknis secara komposisi film, ideologi yang dibangun dalam cerita, dan yang terakhir adalah seputar latar belakang dari sang sutradara.

Sakura menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dengan cukup lancar. Interview itu terasa seperti sidang tugas akhir yang sering didengarnya dari senior-seniornya di kampus. Menegangkan. Tapi dia bersyukur karena bisa melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang dia yakin cukup kompeten.

Akhirnya waktu 20 menit yang terasa panjang itu selesai. Sakura menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Kakashi, sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan menghembuskan napas kelegaan.

"Untung aku tidak mati di sana," keluhnya.

Kakashi tersenyum menatapnya. Dia bangkit berdiri. "Ayo ke kafe di atap. Segelas minuman dingin dan udara segar akan menenangkan kembali pikiranmu," ajaknya. "Lagi pula, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. "Siapa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja kalau begitu? Ayo!"

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Sakura tidak punya pilihan, dia menyusul. Gadis itu terlanjur tergoda dengan 'segelas minuman dingin' yang tadi dosennya ucapkan.

Angin musim panas langsung menerpa begitu Sakura dan Kakashi tiba di atap. Adalah keputusan yang tepat jika Sakura mengikuti dosennya ke tempat itu. Udara di sana bertiup lebih kencang, melambai-lambaikan rambut kuncirnya. Ditambah lagi, di tempat itu banyak kafe dengan meja bundar yang ditutupi payung besar, bagai jamur-jamur raksasa yang berkembang biak di atas gedung. Suasananya membuat Sakura sedikit lebih nyaman dibandingkan berada di ruang tunggu atau malah di ruang interview tadi.

Kakashi membawanya ke pinggir atap, ke salah satu meja di sisi pagar beton yang dihiasi dengan _graffiti_ yang bernilai artistik tinggi—bukan sekedar coretan usil dengan cat semprot yang dibuat anak-anak jalanan di pinggiran jalan tol atau terowongan.

Seorang pria duduk membelakangi mereka, sedang menatap jauh ke seberang pagar sana. Suara Kakashi yang menyapanya dari kejauhan agaknya membuatnya terkesiap. Dia memutar tubuh dan melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi. Sepintas lelaki itu melirik pada Sakura yang berjalan menyusul di belakangnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kakashi pada lelaki itu, sambil menarik kursi dan mengisyaratkan Sakura duduk di sana.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang," jawabnya. Dia bangkit berdiri begitu Sakura sampai di meja mereka.

"Sakura, ini Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi membuka perkenalan. "Dia temanku yang sedang mencari seorang sutradara."

Lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi itu sedikit membungkuk. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" ucapnya kemudian.

Mata Sakura melebar. Bukan karena dia adalah orang yang sedang mencari sutradara, tapi lebih kepada nama yang dimilikinya. Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha? Apakah Uchiha yang sama dengan Sasuke? Lagi pula, sosoknya agak mirip dengan pemuda itu; rambut raven panjang diikat ke belakang tengkuknya, mata onyx yang tajam, serta rahang yang tegas. Keduanya serupa. Mungkinkah?

"Sakura?" Kakashi menatapnya agak bingung.

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu membungkuk pada Uchiha di hadapannya. Dia duduk di kursi yang tadi disediakan oleh Kakashi, sementara dosennya itu duduk di sebelahnya. Itachi duduk kembali di kursinya yang tadi, berhadapan dengan kedua tamunya.

"Itachi adalah salah satu penilai independen dalam festival ini," kata Kakashi. "Tentu saja dia sudah menonton film-mu."

"Aku seorang produser dari perusahaan keluargaku, Uchiha Pictures Production," Itachi menyambung. "Seperti kata Kakashi, aku sedang mencari sutradara berbakat. Salah satu jalan yang kutempuh tentu saja dari festival ini."

Sakura memperhatikan pria itu. Bukan ucapannya, melainkan sosok orang itu sendiri. Wujudnya yang benar-benar mirip Sasuke—hanya saja Uchiha yang ini memiliki garis tegas di kedua sisi hidungnya. Namun cara bicaranya agak berbeda. Jika Sasuke terkesan dingin dan jarang bicara dalam kalimat yang panjang, Itachi adalah sebaliknya. Meskipun tidak banyak tersenyum, ada kesan hangat dalam nada suaranya. Bisa dibilang Uchiha yang ini sedikit lebih ramah.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami? Menjadi sutradara dalam film musim panas kami tahun ini?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dia sama sekali tidak menyimak apa-apa saja yang dikatakan Itachi sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar.

"Aku melihat bakat yang luar biasa darimu, Sakura—er, boleh kupanggil kau langsung dengan nama kecilmu?"

"Silakan saja," jawab Sakura tak acuh. "Tapi kenapa Anda langsung saja memintaku untuk bergabung? Apakah tidak memastikan dan menyeleksi yang lain terlebih dulu?"

"Tentu saja sudah kulakukan. Dan pilihanku jatuh padamu setelah aku menonton _Oshiro_. Itu karya yang luar biasa. Kau punya bakat, Sakura. Dan aku suka teknikmu. Tidak peduli nantinya _Oshiro_ akan mendapatkan nominasi itu atau tidak, aku tetap akan menawarkan kontrak ini padamu."

Sakura bimbang. Itachi kelihatan serius menginginkannya.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Sakura," kata Kakashi, berharap anak didiknya itu mampu berpikir lebih jernih.

Dia tahu itu; Kakashi memang benar. Tapi dia _Uchiha_. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin lagi terlibat dengan Sasuke. Memang belum pasti _Uchiha_ Itachi ini sama dengan _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Namun hatinya resah. Apakah itu yang menyebabkan kegalauan hatinya sejak tadi? Sakura tidak tahu.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata onyx di hadapannya. "Tolong berikan aku waktu," ucapnya setelah bangkit dan membungkuk pada Itachi. "Setidaknya sampai festival ini berakhir."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan sabar menunggu jawabanmu."

"Terima kasih," Sakura membungkuk lagi. Saat dilihatnya jarum jam menunjuk pukul 4, dia teringat sesuatu yang penting. "_Ano,_ aku masih ada urusan. Kuharap Kakashi-sensei dan Uchiha-san tidak keberatan kalau aku pamit duluan."

"Deidara kah?" tanya Kakashi. Dia tahu lelaki pirang itu yang baru lulus dari Jurusan Sastra musim semi ini akan berangkat dengan pesawat pukul 6 sore menuju New York. Sakura pasti tidak ingin melewatkannya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak sempat meramaikan acara pelepasannya karena harus menjalani sesi interview itu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan ucapan 'semoga sukses'-ku padanya," Kakashi menambahkan.

"Pasti." Sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi, suara Itachi menghentikannya.

"Ingatlah, aku menunggu jawabanmu, Sakura," ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis.

Sakura mau tidak mau meng-iya-kannya. Dia membungkuk sekali lagi, dan beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

Di dalam lift, tawaran Itachi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Di satu sisi, Sakura ingin sekali menerima tawaran itu, karena merupakan jalan yang dapat membukakan pintu dunia perfilman profesional untuknya. Namun di sisi lain, kenyataan bahwa Itachi bernama keluarga sama dengan Sasuke membuatnya gelisah. Jika mereka benar-benar bersaudara, maka tidak mustahil bahwa pemuda itu juga bekerja di sana. Itu artinya, lagi-lagi dia akan bertemu Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi dia harus bersaing dengan lelaki yang dibencinya itu.

Sakura bukannya takut bersaing dengan Sasuke. Tapi masih seperti dulu, Sasuke adalah kelemahannya. Dulu dia gagal karena lelaki itu—karena memendam cinta yang tak seharusnya padanya. Apakah sekali lagi dia harus mengalaminya?

Memang kini posisinya berubah. Dulu Sakura memang mencintainya, tapi semua rasa itu berubah menjadi benci karena kegagalannya. Namun, mungkinkah kebencian itu bisa menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk bertahan? Saat pertemuan terakhir mereka yang baru berlalu beberapa hari pun sempat membuatnya menangis.

Pada akhirnya, pikiran-pikiran itu hanya membuatnya mual.

Saat tiba di lantai 4, pintu lift membuka. Mata Sakura membelalak saat dilihatnya sosok lelaki yang berdiri di barisan paling depan orang-orang yang bersiap memasuki lift. Uchiha Sasuke!

Mata emerald dan mata onyx saling bertemu.

Sasuke saat itu pun nampak terkejut mendapati Sakura di dalam lift. Maksud hati mengurungkan niatnya menaiki lift itu, orang-orang di belakangnya mendorongnya masuk. Mereka terlalu banyak, dia tak berhasil menahan diri. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya hampir menghimpit tubuh Sakura di dinding.

Mereka terjebak dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Sasuke tak bisa memutar tubuhnya karena kapasitas ruangan lift telah disesaki. Sakura pun tak bisa menghindar. Semua orang berdempetan, tak ada celah untuknya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menahan dada Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau lagi?" geram Sasuke.

"Kepala Ayam!" Sakura balas menggeram.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan benci dalam diam, tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan serangan caci-makian.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menduga bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke secepat itu. Belum sampai lebih dari lima menit dia memikirkan kemungkinan pertemuan kembali dengan lelaki itu, kini dia malah sudah berhadapan dengannya.

_Ini pertanda buruk!_

Lift sampai di lantai dasar. Begitu pintu membuka, satu per satu orang di dalamnya keluar, dan mulai memberikan ruang kosong di dalam lift. Sakura adalah orang terakhir sebelum Sasuke juga ikut turun. Tak mau menunggu, langsung saja dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift.

Belum sampai ke ambang pintu, Sasuke menarik tangannya—menahannya, sementara dengan tangannya yang lain dia menekan tombol close. Pintu lift langsung menutup, setelahnya Sasuke menekan tombol 10—lantai paling atas, yakni atap.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya, agar genggaman Sasuke terlepas. Usahanya berhasil, lelaki itu melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, meninggagalkan bekas merah di sana. Mata emerald-nya menatap Sasuke jengkel bukan main. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu menjebaknya di dalam lift, hanya berdua dengannya! Apa maksudnya?

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu," ucapnya datar. "Aku menuntut pertanggung-jawabanmu."

"Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh." Sasuke menatapnya tajam, mendesaknya ke dinding lift. "Berapa bayaran yang kau terima untuk foto itu, eh?"

"Foto?" Rasanya Sakura mulai paham dengan pembicaraan ini. "Foto–mesra-mu bersama Karin di majalah itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih saja menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya.

"Maaf, kau salah orang. Itu bukan fotoku," kata Sakura, menghindar ke samping. Namun Sasuke lebih dulu menempelkan tangannya ke dinding, menghalangi jalannya. Saat berbalik ke sisi yang satunya, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangannya yang lain. Sasuke berhasil menahannya.

"Cuma kau pemburu foto yang ada di sana saat itu!" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi itu bukan fotoku!" balas Sakura dengan suara yang lebih tinggi lagi. "Kau sendiri yang menghancurkan satu-satunya memory card-ku."

Lelaki itu menatapnya penuh selidik dan rasa curiga. "Lalu bagaimana foto itu bisa muncul di media? Tidak ada yang tahu aku dan Karin akan ke sana hari itu. Semuanya dirahasiakan. Tapi entah bagaimana kau mengetahuinya. Kesimpulannya, hanya kau yang bisa menyebarkan foto itu."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tanya saja pada pacarmu itu! Apa kencan kalian hari itu benar-benar rahasia atau tidak, pastikan darinya!"

Mata Sakura memperhatikan display di sebelah pintu, lantai 9. Kalau bisa membuat Sasuke lengah, dia bisa melesat keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka saat tiba di atap.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya," Sakura melanjutkan, matanya sesekali melirik display, "mengatakan 'Shizu' dan 'Sabtu' saat kami secara tidak terduga bertemu di kantor Abura Films."

Saat mengucapkan kata terakhir, saat itu pula pintu lift membuka. Sakura menerobos pertahanan Sasuke dan melesat keluar. Namun di luar dugaan, pintu kembali menutup secara cepat sebelum dia berhasil melewatinya.

Sakura melempar pandangan pada Sasuke. Dia baru saja menekan tombol close, lebih cepat dari gerakan melarikan dirinya. Lift kembali turun menuju lantai dasar. Sakura lagi-lagi belum bisa melepaskan diri dari situasi menyebalkan ini.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendesaknya, kali ini ke sudut ruangan sempit itu. Kelihatannya dia tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan Sakura. "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

Menatap Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Kau percaya begitu saja, kalau kencan kalian benar-benar rahasia? Foto itu, bukan tidak mungkin diambil oleh seorang pemburu foto yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Karin sendiri."

Mata Sasuke membelalak. "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Untuk apa Karin menyewa seseorang untuk mendapatkan foto itu yang kemudian dijual ke media?"

"Masih belum mengerti ya?" Sakura tertawa menyindir. "Tentu saja itu untuk menaikkan pamornya sebagai aktris pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Kau tahu _sensasi_? Orang yang punya sensasi besar, dia akan jadi terkenal. Dan orang terkenal akan punya nilai jual yang tinggi. Apalagi, dia terlibat dengan sutradara muda yang sedang melejit pamornya."

Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. "Kau bicara begitu karena kau tidak suka dengan Karin."

"Jangan buat aku tertawa! Kau sendiri berpikir begitu karena kau sudah dibodohi oleh perempuan itu. Dan aku akan benar-benar tertawa saat kau menyadari bahwa yang kukatakan tadi adalah benar."

"Oh ya? Kau pikir aku perlu masukan dari gadis yang selalu saja merasa dirinya paling pintar?"

Sakura terdiam, mendadak membisu menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ucapannya barusan terasa begitu pedih. Seharusnya dia tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah mau mendengar ucapannya, termasuk yang satu itu.

Begitu mendengar suara berdenting dan melihat pintu lift terbuka, Sakura melesat keluar. Kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi berusaha menahannya.

"Kau bodoh!" bentak Sakura sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam lift.

Saat itu, sepintas Sasuke melihat air mata Sakura jatuh.

"Dia menangis?"

Entah mengapa ada rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya. Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Sakura menitikkan air mata.

_Itu salahku?_

**To be continued…**


	6. De Javu

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**De Javu**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda tinggi bermata onyx yang menyimpan segala ambisi dalam kekakuan sikapnya. Datang pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura sejak musim semi di awal tahun ajaran baru tahun ke duanya di Konoha Gakuen.

Dengan rahang yang mengatup rapat, tatapan mata yang tajam, serta rambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajah–pucat-nya yang tegas, Sasuke membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan para murid penghuni kelas 2-A.

Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang melangkah pasti menuju bangku kosong yang ditunjukkan sang guru untuknya—tepat di depan meja Sakura. Namun, dia tidak segera duduk. Langkahnya berlanjut, dan berhenti tepat di sisi bangku Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehnya, melemparkan tatapan agak bingung.

"Punggungku akan menghalangi pandanganmu ke papan tulis. Kita bertukar tempat saja," ucapnya datar, namun mata onyx-nya menatap serius Sakura.

Masih dengan keterkejutan akibat ucapannya barusan, gadis itu bangkit berdiri, mengambil tas dan buku-buku di atas meja, beralih tempat ke bangku yang semula disediakan untuk Sasuke. Ada sedikit rasa tersinggung dalam hatinya. Keputusan lelaki itu untuk pindah tempat dengannya agaknya seperti sindiran atas tubuhnya yang memang berukuran pendek untuk gadis seusianya. Namun terlepas dari itu, dia merasa ada kepedulian dalam nada bicara pemuda itu.

Sepertinya Sakura cukup terkesan untuk pertemuan pertama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlebih lagi setelah jam sekolah usai, Sakura cukup terkejut saat Sasuke menghentikannya di depan gerbang sekolah. Rupanya lelaki itu bermaksud mengembalikan buku hariannya yang tertinggal di laci meja Sakura yang lama.

Sakura cepat-cepat merebutnya dari genggaman pemuda itu. "Kau membacanya ya?" tanyanya ketus.

Sasuke justru melenggang pergi, tak acuh. "Aku tak berminat membaca tulisan cewek kurang kerjaan seperti itu," dia berucap, memunggungi lawan bicaranya.

Si gadis merah muda menjulurkan lidahnya. Mau tak mau dia tersenyum juga. Mendesah lega karena merasa beruntung bukan cowok usil yang menemukan buku rahasianya.

Pemuda yang tidak biasa, pikirnya. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin juga tak acuh, ada kepedulian terhadap orang lain—meskipun hanya hal kecil.

Ya. Pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan.

Siapa sangka lelaki yang awalnya sempat membuat Sakura terkesan, berikutnya harus menjadi orang yang paling ingin dikalahkannya.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menggeser posisi Sakura sebagai murid terpandai di Konoha Gakuen. Setelah kedatangannya, Sakura hanyalah Si Nomor Dua. Karena hal itu, orang-orang di sekelilingnya kecewa padanya. Kemampuannya diragukan. Mereka yang semula membangga-banggakannya berbalik meremehkan. Bagi mereka, Sakura mengalami penurunan prestasi yang mengecewakan. Terlebih lagi, Sakura diganggap tidak akan bisa mengejar mimpinya bila terus begini.

Sakura memang bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin jadi nomor satu. Namun hal tadi membuatnya jengkel. Dia telah belajar begitu keras. Tapi yang didapatnya justru pandangan miring. Akhirnya dia tak punya pilihan, selain membuktikan diri bahwa dia bisa—dan jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan mengalahkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu resmi menjadi rivalnya—dalam hal apapun. Sakura tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke.

Tapi apalah arti dari persaingan itu? Sasuke sama sekali tidak acuh tentangnya. Alih-alih menunjukkan sikap persaingan, lelaki itu justru nampak lebih seperti mendukung Sakura secara tidak langsung—setidaknya begitulah yang dianggap Sakura pada waktu itu. Seperti halnya meminjamkan Sakura pensil mekanik saat ujian tengah semester di tahun ke tiga—miliknya terselip di buku paket yang tidak dibawanya, melempar kepalanya dengan penghapus saat tertidur di perpustakaan untuk membangunkanya—akibat semalaman belajar untuk ujian, atau membantunya membersihkan papan tulis setiap pulang sekolah saat dia kebagian tugas piket.

Ini membuat Sakura makin jengkel padanya. Persaingannya tak diacuhkan, tetapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak terkalahkan. Lama-kelamaan dia lelah dengan persaingan itu. Mungkin dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan lelaki itu. Lagi pula, terlalu banyak sikap Sasuke yang berkesan di hatinya. Perasaan itu mungkin yang membuatnya lemah.

Di saat dirinya telah putus asa dan menyerah, dukungan itu justru datang dari Sasuke sendiri.

Saat itu, Sakura tengah duduk di atas pasir putih, menatap sang mentari yang tengah beranjak ke peraduannya di ufuk barat. Dia membiarkan air laut menjilat-jilat kakinya yang sedang tidak beralas. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, dia bersama keempat temannya dikalahkan oleh tim Sasuke dalam permainan voli pantai—beberapa teman mereka mengajak ke pantai setelah pulang sekolah. Kini teman-temannya sudah memulangkan diri, sementara dia masih ingin menghabiskan sore sendirian di sana.

Mata emerald Sakura beralih pada selembar pamflet yang sedang digenggamnya, berisi info seputar seleksi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke London Art School, perguruan tinggi seni yang paling diminati.

Angan-angan bisa menuntut ilmu di sana terasa begitu indah. Berbekal ilmu dari negeri orang dan pengajar yang bertaraf internasional, Sakura yakin impiannya untuk menjadi seorang sutradara akan bisa dicapainya. Bukan berarti bersekolah di negeri sendiri dia tidak bisa menggapai mimpi. Hanya saja—semua juga tahu—dengan jaminan bekal yang bermutu internasional, sesuatu akan terkesan lebih istimewa nilainya.

Namun dia harus membuang jauh-jauh angan itu. Dalam seleksi itu, hanya satu siswa yang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan itu sudah pasti Uchiha Sasuke. Takkan ada kesempatan untuknya.

"London Art School, eh?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkan Sakura. Begitu dia menoleh, didapatinya Sasuke berdiri di sisinya dengan mata menatap pamflet dalam genggamannya.

"Kau juga tertarik bersekolah di sana?" tanyanya lagi, setelah mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura membuang wajahnya. Pertanyaannya itu membuatnya semakin sebal. Ingin sekali dijawabnya dengan suara lantang bahwa sudah sejak kecil dia ingin jadi sutradara dan London Art School adalah tujuannya. Tapi kata-kata itu tertelan lagi. Tidak ada gunanya mengatakan impian itu pada rivalnya.

"Percuma," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk dengan pamflet itu, melipatnya sedemikian rupa—seperti yang pernah diajarkan gurunya saat masih di taman kanak-kanak. "Bagaimanapun aku berusaha, hasilnya tetap sama—" perhatiannya tiba-tiba beralih pada wajah Sasuke, "—aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Aku tidak perlu lagi mengikuti seleksi ini. Seperti sebuah permainan, tidak akan seru lagi jika sudah mengetahui pemenangnya," Sakura melanjutkan. Pamflet yang dilipat-lipatnya tadi telah berubah menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Dia mengayunkan lengannya, dan melepaskan 'pesawat impian'-nya meluncur ke laut lepas di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke menopang punggungnya dengan kedua lengan yang diluruskan ke belakang. Dia mendesah bosan. "Bicaramu tidak karuan. Apa tadi kepalamu terbentur bola?"

Sakura tidak mau menoleh padanya. Tangannya melempar batu-batu kecil ke air laut yang dipungutnya di sekitar tempatnya duduk, seolah tidak peduli pada apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap saja begitu." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, melangkah lebih dekat ke bibir pantai, membiarkan ujung-ujung celana seragamnya basah tersapu ombak. Dia membelakangi Sakura. "Kau selalu bilang ingin mengalahkanku. Lalu apa yang kau katakan tadi itu? Hanya karena belum bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, lalu kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"_Hanya?_" suara Sakura melengking. Ditatapnya punggung Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia masih berdiri diam di atas kedua kakinya yang dijilat-jilati ombak berbuih. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mendengarnya tertawa, tawa pelan yang lama-kelamaan terdengar jelas.

Sebuah dengusan mengakhiri tawanya. "Kau menyalahkan kekalahanmu? Karena alasan itu kau menyerah? _Baka._"

Sakura berjengit. Hatinya makin jengkel setelah ditertawakan, kemudian dikatai bodoh. Tapi sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk melancarkan protes.

"Kau boleh membenciku karena membuatmu selalu merasa kalah. Tapi sungguh bodoh kalau kau menyerah. Bukankah kau punya impian yang harus kau capai? Apa kau akan membuangnya begitu saja hanya karena kau belum mendapatkan keberhasilan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke," ucap Sakura miris, hampir seperti bisikan yang mungkin tidak bisa ditangkap sepasang telinga lelaki itu. Ya, dia tidak mungkin mengerti, batin Sakura. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengalahkan orang yang dicintai.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sakura. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan ikut seleksi itu."

Gadis itu melempar tatapan padanya, mata emerald-nya melebar. "Apa? Maksudmu, kau tidak akan mengambil beasiswa itu? Tapi—"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu! Ini bukan karena kau. Aku punya jalanku sendiri."

Sakura belum bicara apa-apa. Matanya masih menatap lelaki itu, mencari keyakinan atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan gadis itu, Sasuke memungut sepatunya yang semula diletakkan tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, kemudian memakainya sebelum melangkah menuju jalanan tanpa menunggu Sakura menyusulnya. Namun kemudian, dia tahu Sakura masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya, melempar pandang pada Sakura lewat atas bahunya. "Mau sampai kapan kau di sana?"

Pertanyaannya tak dijawab, tapi gadis itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyusul. Begitu melihatnya melangkah, Sasuke menghela napas. Sakura tidak berjalan dengan benar; sebelah kakinya timpang. Dia ingat gadis itu sempat terkilir di akhir permainan voli tadi.

"Naiklah," ucap Sasuke setelah kembali menghampiri Sakura—dia berjongkok memberikan punggungnya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Naik saja," kata Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran.

Sakura menurut. Lagi pula dia memang tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya jika harus memakainya untuk berjalan.

Tangannya berpegangan kaku pada kedua bahu Sasuke. Lelaki itu, entah harus bagaimana dia menganggapnya. Di satu sisi, dia ingin sekali mengalahkannya. Namun di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Berdasarkan ucapan Sasuke juga, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti seleksi itu. Menyerah memang bukan sifatnya, dia akhirnya menyadari itu. Tidak ada gunanya kalah sebelum berperang. Itu bukan dirinya.

Sakura belajar keras, menyisihkan waktunya untuk berlatih, mengisi kesenggangan dengan membaca buku. Semuanya dilakukan agar mimpi yang diukirnya sejak kecil dapat diwujudkan.

Tapi sungguh kekecewaan teramat dalam yang harus ditelannya saat mendengar satu-satunya siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke London adalah Sasuke. Itu bukan soal kegagalannya. Tapi yang membuat rasa kecewa itu semakin perih adalah Sasuke itu sendiri. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Saat dia telah menyerah untuk mencoba, lelaki itu membakar kembali semangatnya. Tapi kemudian, dia harus menerima kembali kenyataan bahwa dirinya dikalahkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura merasa dipermainkan. Seolah Sasuke membuatnya melayang tinggi, dan segera menghempaskannya lagi dengan begitu mudah. Sikapnya yang selama ini begitu baik mungkin memang untuk itu—untuk menjatuhkannya. Dan jika benar demikian, Sasuke berhasil dengan sempurna.

Rahangnya terkatup rapat, gigi-giginya bergemeretak menahan geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

_Aku benci kau, Sasuke!_

"…Sakura."

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Pandangannya terlempar pada lelaki yang sedang mengemudi di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya khawatir sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada jalanan di depan.

"Ya, Gaara?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara dengan hanya sekali menoleh padanya. "Sejak di bandara tadi kau diam saja. Sedang melamun?"

"Tidak." Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng, diikuti senyum yang rasanya berat untuk dilakukan. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

Pemuda berambut merah itu memperhatikan Sakura dari ekor matanya. Dia tahu tatapan itu, memang ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menanyakan apa itu, karena sudah jelas Sakura tidak ingin masalahnya diketahui orang lain. Dia selalu begitu.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Gaara menepikan mobil begitu mereka melintas di tepi pantai. Matahari baru saja tenggelam, namun masih menyisakan semburat merah di angkasa.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini, Gaara?"

Pemuda itu melempar pandangan padanya. "Mampir sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura menunjukkan wajah tidak keberatan. Tapi masih belum mengerti tujuan Gaara berhenti di sana. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu turun. Namun kemudian Gaara membuka pintu di sisinya duduk setelah memutar lewat belakang mobil.

"Apa kau mau diam saja di mobil? Ayo. Buat dirimu santai sedikit."

Sakura menghela napas. Senyuman Gaara tidak pernah bisa ditolak. Meskipun matahari terbenam di pantai saat musim panas membuatnya teringat lagi pada momen yang ingin dilupakannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul pemuda itu. Setidaknya pamandangan matahari terbenam selalu bisa membuat mood-nya baikan. Harapnya demikian.

Sakura melepas sepatu kets-nya dan menentengnya, agar bisa merasakan hangat pasir pantai di awal musim panas. Suara desiran ombak, bau asin air laut, koakan burung-burung laut, juga semilir angin yang menyibak rambutnya; semua itu berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun rasa perih akibat lamunan tentang masa lalu tadi masih menjejal di dadanya.

Dia mendudukkan diri persis di bibir pantai, membiarkan kaki-kaki telanjangnya terjilat ombak.

"Pantai memang selalu jadi tempat pelarian yang tepat."

Sakura menoleh, Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

"Temari-nee senang pergi ke pantai, apalagi kalau kepalanya sedang penat," Gaara melanjutkan. "Dia berdiri di hadapan air laut, kemudian berteriak lepas. Kedengarannya memang konyol. Tapi setelah dia melakukan itu, aku bisa melihat kembali senyum lepas di wajahnya."

"Hanya dengan berteriak?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Meneriakkan tentang apa saja. Kau tidak perlu malu melakukannya, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain aku."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Yah, itu agak seperti adegan dalam film-film—dan memang terasa konyol. Tapi sarannya mungkin boleh dicoba. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali bertingkah konyol. Toh tidak ada yang memperhatikannya selain Gaara, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Dia bangkit, menapaki jejak-jejak ombak di pasir. Matanya menatap angkasa yang mulai meredup. Memori beberapa tahun silam itu seolah berputar kembali dalam kepalanya. Mentari terbenam, deburan ombak yang membasahi kakinya, kata-kata Sasuke. Juga pertemuan pertamanya setelah sekian tahun berpisah—kejadian di tepi jurang, pertemuannya di lift, ucapan Sasuke saat itu, semuanya. Semua itu ingin dilupakannya. Sangat ingin. Andai dia bisa. Tidak perlu bertemu Sasuke sejak awal, tidak perlu mengenalnya, tidak perlu jatuh cinta padanya. Dan dia tidak akan merasakan semua kepahitan itu.

_Sasuke…_

"BODOH!"

"KEPALA AYAM BODOH!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! BENCI! BENCI! _SASUKE GA DAI KIRAI!_"

Lutut Sakura jatuh, dia terduduk lemas. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit setelah berteriak-teriak. Setetes cairan bening dari ekor matanya meluncur di pipi. Tangannya meremas seonggok pasir basah. Rahangnya mengatup geram.

_Aku belum kalah._

Ya. Sakura masih punya kesempatan dari pria yang juga bernama keluarga _Uchiha_—yang sampai saat ini dia belum tahu apakah mereka bersaudara. Dia bertekad mengalahkan Sasuke. Dia akan buktikan bahwa dirinya mampu melampaui lelaki yang pernah mempermainkannya itu.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Kepedihan yang sejak tadi singgah di hatinya seolah berganti dengan semangat membara. Jejak air matanya bahkan telah mengering. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju tempat Gaara—yang tengah berdiri di dekat mobil, menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tidak sengaja diinjaknya dengan kaki telanjang merobek kulit telapaknya. Sakura menyeringai, kakinya terasa perih. Kulit kerang yang membuatnya berdarah.

"Balut dengan ini," kata Gaara yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari saku celananya. "Duduklah."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura menurutinya. Dia duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, kakinya yang terluka menjulur pada Gaara. Pemuda itu dengan cekatan merawat luka Sakura; terlebih dahulu membersihkannya dengan air dari dalam botol yang dibawanya, kemudian dengan cekatan dia membalut kulit tergores yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Kau seharusnya hati-hati kalau berjalan di pantai tanpa alas kaki. Banyak pecahan kulit kerang di sini," katanya setelah selesai membalut luka di telapak kaki Sakura. Gaara memungut sepasang sepatu Sakura yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Naiklah," kata Gaara setelah berjongkok dan memberikan punggungnya di hadapan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan kaki terluka kan?"

Sakura tertegun. Rasanya seperti de javu. Ini memang persis seperti waktu itu, namun dengan pemuda yang berbeda. Dan tentu saja Gaara tidak sebrengsek Sasuke, pikirnya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Malam akhir pekan pertama di bulan kedua musim panas tahun ini tiba. Inilah saatnya perhelatan besar bagi para insan perfilman muda Jepang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu dan menjadi perbincangan hangat berbagai media selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Tak pelak di malam yang cerah bertabur bintang itu, Konobuki Theater dipenuhi orang-orang perfilman. Mulai dari para pengamat film yang ahli di bidangnya, para praktisi, para pecinta film pendek pun tak mau ketinggalan, hingga yang terpenting adalah para peserta festival yang datang bersama pendukung setianya. Sejumlah jurnalis dari berbagai media bahkan sudah di sana sejak acara masih dalam persiapan. Meskipun bukan yang terbesar di dunia perfilman Jepang, Festival Film Pendek itu memang selalu mendapat perhatian khusus oleh publik.

Sakura datang bersama para dosen dari jurusannya, juga teman-temannya yang selalu semangat memberi dukungan. Sebelum memasuki ruang teater tempat acara digelar, sempat terjadi insiden kecil di lobi. Sakura meneriaki teman-temannya yang datang dengan membawa spanduk dan berbagai atribut demi kelengkapan dukungannya. Dia menyuruh semuanya tak terkecuali untuk melepas atribut itu. Menurutnya, mereka tampak seperti suporter pertandingan sepak bola, sementara festival itu bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk meneriakkan yel-yel dan mengibarkan spanduk super besar. Bukannya tidak menghargai dukungan mereka, hanya saja tidaklah lucu jika mereka harus diusir karena dukungan yang terlalu heboh itu.

Untungnya, ada Hinata yang berbaik hati memberi pengertian dan membujuk semua temannya untuk berpenampilan 'wajar'. Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang teater dengan tertib dan duduk di barisan atas yang telah dikhususkan untuk para pendukung. Meski begitu, Ino, Hidan, Lee, dan Tenten masih saja meneriakkan nama Sakura beserta judul film pendeknya seusai menjatuhkan diri di kursi. Hanya Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara rupanya yang bisa duduk tenang. Para dosen yang menyertai mereka; Anko, Asuma, Kakashi, dan Genma duduk di barisan depan kursi mereka. Bergabung dengan para dosen dari universitas lain dan orang-orang profesional lainnya yang hampir semua mereka kenal.

Sementara itu, Sakura menempati kursi yang khusus disediakan bagi para peserta di barisan kedua dari depan panggung—tepat di belakang juri. Matanya memandang berkeliling, memperhatikan orang-orang yang baru datang.

Muncul dari ambang pintu lebar di sudut kiri ruangan dilihatnya lelaki tinggi berambut raven yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya bersama Kakashi di atap gedung itu, Uchiha Itachi. Dengan setelan jas serba hitam yang kontras dengan dasi merah menyala yang menjuntai dari kerahnya, orang itu kelihatan sekali statusnya sebagai orang yang punya peran penting dalam acara itu—Sakura ingat dia adalah juri independen. Lelaki itu berjalan penuh wibawa ke kursi para juri. Dia melambai dan tersenyum ramah saat melintas di depan kursi Sakura.

"Malam yang menyenangkan ya?" katanya setelah menjatuhkan diri dengan anggunnya di kursi, tepat di depan tempat duduk Sakura. "Siap untuk hasilnya, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum ringan, disertai helaan napas. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan jawaban apa. Di satu sisi, dia tidak ingin terlalu terlihat berambisi memenangkan gelar film terbaik itu, mengingat sejak awal memang dia tidak ada niat untuk menang. Namun dalam hati, ada sebersit keinginan untuk memenangkannya. Pertama, karena Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan para pendukungnya, terlebih Asuma-sensei yang menaruh harapan besar padanya. Kedua, alasan mengapa dia jadi ingin sekali menang adalah karena gelar ini akan dijadikannya batu loncatan untuk menandingi Sasuke.

Berpikir tentang Sasuke, mata emerald Sakura berkeliling lagi, mencari-cari sosok lelaki yang dibencinya itu. Berharap besar orang itu tidak ada di sana. Tapi acara malam itu banyak dihadiri orang film, bukan tidak mungkin dia ada di antaranya.

Tidak lama kemudian instrumen lembut pengisi waktu berhenti. Pintu lebar tadi telah ditutup. Musik berganti instrumen dengan _beat_ yang sedikit lebih cepat. Tirai beludru raksasa berwarna merah yang sejak tadi menutupi panggung tersingkap secara otomatis. Lampu-lampu sorot mengarah ke panggung, memperlihatkan seorang pembawa acara yang tidak asing lagi bagi siapapun juga yang ada di sana. Seorang pria muda yang kharismatik, Yukawa Kenji, seorang _anchor_ dalam salah satu program berita yang sedang melejit namanya. Memang pilihan yang tepat padanya untuk membawakan acara penuh perhatian semacam itu.

Yukawa Kenji menyapa para hadirin dengan ramah dan menyenangkan. Dibawakannya acara dengan kepiawaian yang mengundang decak kagum. Ino merupakan salah satu penggemar beratnya. Dia yang tadinya heboh meneriakkan nama Sakura, kini berganti haluan dengan nama sang idola. Beruntung suaranya yang bisa memekakkan telinga itu tidak sampai ke panggung.

Setelah Kenji membuka acara dengan sangat baik, beberapa petinggi dan penanggung jawab festival diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sambutan mereka untuk festival tahun ini. Sesudahnya, acara berlanjut pada pemutaran film yang diikut-sertakan berdasarkan urutan yang telah ditentukan. Setelah seleksi interview yang dilaksanakan beberapa hari lalu, terpilihlah lima film pendek yang akan merebut gelar Film Pendek Terbaik. Film Sakura mendapat urutan pemutaran terakhir.

Di kursinya, Sakura duduk cukup tenang. Matanya fokus menatap ke depan, ke layar besar. Kini giliran filmnya yang akan diputar, _Oshiro_. Kedua tangannya bertaut manis di atas lututnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Dia sedang gugup.

_Oshiro_ adalah film pendek yang dikerjakan Sakura bersama rekan satu timnya sebagai tugas akhir di semester empat. Dari ide cerita yang digagaskan oleh Sakura sendiri, film itu menceritakan tentang persahabatan antara seekor anjing dan manusia. Cerita dimulai saat Hikaru, seorang gadis tunarungu, menemukan seekor anjing kecil ketika dia berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Anjing itu diberi nama Oshiro. Namun sayang, orang tua Hikaru tidak mengijinkannya memelihara Oshiro karena anjing itu dikhawatirkan mengidap rabies. Hikaru mengabaikan hal itu dan tetap merawat Oshiro secara diam-diam di sebuah gedung tua. Tiap pulang sekolah, Hikaru menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Oshiro; bermain dengannya dan memberinya makan.

Suatu hari, Hikaru diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat di jalan sepi. Gadis itu tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kondisinya yang bisu-tuli, juga tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Dan saat itu datang Oshiro, berusaha melawan mereka. Meski dipukuli, anjing itu tak mau meninggalkan Hikaru. Sampai pada akhirnya, para penjahat itu melarikan diri saat datang orang-orang yang mendengar lolongan Oshiro. Hikaru terselamatkan, namun Oshiro tak mampu bertahan. Cerita berakhir dengan adegan Hikaru beserta kedua orang tuanya meletakkan bunga lili putih di atas nisan penghormatan Oshiro.

Tepuk tangan riuh yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan menutup pemutaran film yang terakhir itu. Sakura sendiri masih duduk kaku di kursinya. Suara tepukan yang menggema itu memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

Kenji berjalan ke tengah panggung. Di belakangnya menyusul seorang pria paruh baya, Senju Hashirama, sutradara senior yang tersohor yang tidak lain adalah ketua juri dalam festival itu. Di tangannya tergenggam piala emas berbentuk gulungan rol film mini. Beberapa pria lain bergabung, berdiri di sebelahnya. Sudah saatnya pemenang gelar Film Pendek Terbaik diumumkan.

"Peraih gelar Film Pendek Terbaik tahun ini adalah…" Kenji mengalihkan perhatian para hadirin pada layar besar di belakang. Perlahan-lahan dan secara mendebarkan, layar besar itu menampilkan salah satu adegan film: seorang gadis yang meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih di atas nisan.

"_Oshiro_!" seru Kenji, disusul riuh tepuk tangan para hadirin. "_Oshiro_ yang disutradarai oleh Haruno Sakura adalah Film Pendek Terbaik tahun ini!" Kenji menambahkan.

Mulut Sakura membuka lebar selama beberapa saat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Kenji memanggilnya maju ke panggung, untuk menerima piala dan berpidato sedikit. Sementara itu para hadirin berdiri menyambutnya, masih memberikan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Haruno Sakura?" Kenji mengulang namanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan. Dengan gugup dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar barisan kursi, menuju ke panggung. Di sana, Sakura disambut Hashirama, yang menyerahkan piala berbentuk rol film mini padanya. Pria yang berikutnya memberikan segulung perkamen yang diikat dengan pita merah.

"_Dozo,_" Kenji memberikan mikrofon padanya.

Diremasnya mikrofon yang diterimanya itu, matanya memandang haru ke kursi para tamu yang hadir. Sakura menelan ludah, menahan keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sebuah tarikan napas panjang sebelum rahangnya membuka.

"_Arigato,_" sepatah kata yang dikeluarkannya terdengar begitu pelan—sebagai akibat dari usahanya menahan tangis haru. Matanya tak lagi sanggup menatap semua orang di depannya yang saat itu tengah memusatkan perhatian padanya. Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah mendukung," dia melanjutkan, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lebih baik. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menguasai dirinya kembali, dan memberanikan menatap orang-orang di depannya.

"Saya tidak menyangka akan menang. Karena sebelumnya _Oshiro_ hanyalah film gagal—setidaknya menurut saya begitu. Tapi berkat dukungan dan dorongan dari Asuma-sensei," Sakura melempar pandang pada lelaki bercambang lebat di tengah tribun, menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih padanya, "saya mau terus maju dalam kompetisi ini. Juga terima kasih untuk teman-teman dan para dosen lain." Matanya beralih ke bangku teman-temannya duduk, berpindah dari satu wajah ke wajah lainnya. "Mungkin saya tidak akan berdiri di sini sekarang tanpa dukungan—"

Suara Sakura seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya menatap kaku pada sosok tak asing yang didapatinya, tengah berdiri di depan pintu keluar di barisan bangku paling atas—lelaki itu juga sedang menatapnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

"—kalian…" lanjut Sakura akhirnya. "_Arigato gaozaimashita,_" tutup Sakura sebelum menyerahkan mikrofon pada Kenji.

Dilihatnya Sasuke berpaling dan keluar dari pintu di belakangnya. Kelihatannya tidak seorang pun yang ada di sana memperhatikannya keluar ruangan karena semuanya kini riuh bertepuk tangan untuk Sakura.

_Dia di sini._

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Itachi setelah perhelatan usai dan kini mereka tengah menghadiri jamuan makan malam di ball room. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura menatap gelas sirup jeruk di tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, matanya beralih pada lawan bicaranya. "Ya, aku menerima tawaran Itachi-san," ucapnya mantap. Dia tidak perlu lagi berpikir lebih panjang, semua telah dipertimbangkannya dalam beberapa hari ini. Rasanya itu sudah menjadi keputusan yang cukup bijak.

Itachi melengkungkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dipindahkannya gelas _champagne_ ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menjulur pada Sakura. "Selamat bergabung di Uchiha Pictures Production," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Aku sempat cemas, andai saja kau menolak tawaranku," kata Itachi. "Tapi syukurlah kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sekarang ini, tidak banyak sutradara film yang benar-benar memikirkan jiwa film yang dikerjakannya. Kebanyakan hanya mementingkan sisi komersil, tidak mengerjakannya dengan hati. Lebih mengutamakan target pasar dibandingkan kualitas. Uang, uang, dan uang saja yang ada di kepala mereka. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu—Oh!" Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Itachi mengisyaratkan jarinya pada Sakura untuk meminta waktu menjawab teleponnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sementara Itachi sibuk dengan urusannya, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan. Ball room itu dipenuhi orang-orang film, para profesional. Senju Hashirama berkumpul bersama pria-pria sebayanya di dekat meja _cocktail_, para sutradara satu angkatan yang pernah berjaya di masanya. Rin ada dalam perkumpulan itu, bersama seorang wanita lagi—mereka nampak asik menyimak obrolan para tetua. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut, Jiraiya termasuk salah satunya. Pria tua berpostur tinggi besar dengan rambut panjangnya yang telah memutih, adalah pemilik rumah produksi di mana Sakura pernah magang sebagai pencatat adegan; Abura Films. Tentu saja dia ada dalam jamuan, karena memang dia seorang profesional. Sakura berusaha melupakan kepahitan saat dirinya diberhentikan secara sepihak.

Di sudut lain, Kakashi dan Genma bergabung dengan kumpulan muda-mudi lainnya, Sakura menduga mereka orang-orang dari Sarutobi Production. Di dekat pintu, Asuma tengah asik berdebat dengan Tsunade, aktris legendaris yang pamornya belum redup.

Benar-benar pesta orang film. Membaur bersama mereka membuat Sakura merasakan gugup dan canggung. Tapi itulah pengalamannya. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin saja dia termasuk salah satu di antara perkumpulan para profesional itu.

"Sakura," Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya, ponselnya masih ditempelkan ke telinga kirinya. "Bisa temui aku di Ruang Eksekutif di lantai empat 20 menit lagi?"

"Tentu."

Itachi meresponnya dengan anggukan, kemudian bergegas pergi keluar ruangan masih sambil bicara dengan lawannya di seberang telepon.

Sementara itu, Rin datang menghampirinya. Wanita itu berjalan bersama sutradara senior yang tadi menyerahkan piala pada Sakura, Senju Hashirama.

"Sakura, _omedeto!_" ucap Rin penuh antusias. "Sudah kuduga _Oshiro_ yang akan menang."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Rin-san." Sakura tersenyum merendah. "_Arigato gozaimasu._"

"Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, kau punya teknik yang bagus, Haruno-kun," kata Hashirama. "_Oshiro_ memang bersaing ketat dengan _Tadaima_ milik Osamu Riyu. Tapi akhirnya kami, para juri, memutuskan _Oshiro_-lah yang terbaik."

"Ya, _Tadaima_ pesaing berat _Oshiro_," Rin menimpali. "Dia punya alur cerita yang kuat. Osamu begitu cerdas menyusun plot-plotnya. Tidak banyak film pendek beralur maju-mundur yang mampu mengikat jiwa cerita secara utuh."

"Tapi sayang, cerita yang sudah mendapatkan feel-nya itu tidak didukung oleh kompisisi gambar yang tepat," sahut Hashirama. "Osamu senang mengambil gambar secara _two shot_. Selain itu, ada beberapa _extreme close up_ yang tidak perlu. Dia lemah dalam sinematografi." Matanya beralih pada Sakura. "Berbeda dengan _Oshiro_. Kau secara bijaksana mengatur komposisi gambar sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita. Dan permainan emosi menggunakan _shaking camera_ itu yang paling membuatku kagum. Banyak sutradara yang menggunakan metode _handheld camera_, dan hasilnya pun banyak yang tidak lebih dari merusak gambar dan membuat penonton tidak nyaman. Tapi itu tidak terjadi padamu, Haruno."

Gadis itu tersenyum rendah lagi. "Itu kupelajari dari Kakashi-sensei," katanya.

"Kakashi?" Hashirama mengangkat alis berubannya yang tipis. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk pelan ala orang tua. "Dia dulu muridku yang paling bandel di universitas—dan yang paling berbakat," katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Sensei memang hanya menyukai Kakashi, menganggapnya seperti anak emas!" sahut Rin. Jelas sekali nada cemburu dalam suaranya. Hashirama hanya merespon dengan tertawa lepas.

"Bicara begitu di depan Haruno-kun, apa kau tidak malu?"

Rin berusaha mengacuhkannya. Dengan sekali teguk dia menghabiskan separuh _champagne_ dalam gelasnya. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Sesaat kemudian dia termangu. Agaknya kehidupan Rin dan Kakashi di masa lalu mirip dengan dirinya dan Sasuke; penuh persaingan di dalamnya.

Oh ya, mengingat tentang Sasuke, Sakura teringat akan sosok yang dilihatnya saat berada di atas panggung. Sasuke di sana, sedang melihatnya, kemudian menghilang ke balik pintu. Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di ball room ini.

Mata emerald-nya berkeliling lagi, memastikan keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"Kudengar, kau mendapat tawaran dari Uchiha Itachi," Hashirama mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Benar itu, Haruno-kun?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura, matanya menatap sopan lawan bicaranya. "Itachi-san menawariku kontrak untuk film musim panasnya beberapa hari lalu. Dan aku baru bisa menjawabnya hari ini."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Bekerja bersama Uchiha adalah jaminan untuk mendapat tempat menjanjikan di bidang ini. Jadi, kau menerimanya kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kikuk. "Mungkin Sensei benar. Hanya saja, aku terbiasa untuk berpikir jauh ke depan sebelum mengambil suatu keputusan."

"Hn. Pemikiran yang tidak praktis memang." Hashirama menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Aku suka," katanya disertai senyum.

"Kelihatannya Sensei mendapat murid kesayangan baru," ucap Rin.

"Kau cemburu?"

Wanita beriris coklat gelap itu tersenyum. "Untuk Sakura, aku tidak akan cemburu." Dia menyodorkan gelas _champagne_ yang sudah diisi kembali oleh pelayan, mengundang Hashirama dan Sakura untuk bersulang.

Begitu asiknya mengobrol dengan mantan dosen dan murid itu, Sakura hampir lupa dengan janjinya bertemu Itachi di Ruang Eksekutif. Saat melihat jam tangannya, waktu bahkan telah terlewat hampir 30 menit. Setelah berpamitan dengan Senju Hashirama dan Rin, Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ball room menuju lift.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Mana bisa kau memutuskan begitu," kata Itachi pada lawan bicaranya yang tengah duduk merebahkan punggung di sofa, sementara dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk mengundurkan diri dari film ini."

"Kau tahu waktu itu aku sedang mabuk. Ucapan orang yang sedang tidak sadar akan perbuatannya tidak perlu dianggap serius," jawab orang itu. Sikapnya tak acuh.

Itachi melempar tatapan kesal padanya. "Itu bukan alasan! Saat itu bukan hanya mengundurkan diri, tapi kau juga melecehkan semua _crew_—bahkan ada yang menangis karenanya. Dan lagi, sesudah itu kau tidak menghubungiku untuk menyatakan kalau kau tidak serius waktu itu. Jadi, kuanggap keputusanmu adalah demikian."

Orang itu tertawa mengejek. "Sekarang kau senang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri ya?" Dia menegakkan punggung dan menatap Itachi penuh perhatian. "Apapun yang kukatakan saat itu tidaklah ada artinya selama aku belum menandatangani pernyataan pengunduran diri. Itu artinya, sampai detik ini aku masih berhak menyutradarai film musim panas ini."

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu," gumam Itachi. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri." Matanya menatap penuh selidik. "Apa tujuanmu, eh?"

Orang itu melempar punggungnya kembali ke sandaran sofa. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Sangat kekanak-kanakan!" umpat Itachi. "Kau mempermainkanku ya? Kalau kau memang masih berminat bekerja satu tim denganku dan para _crew_ kami, setidaknya katakan keinginanmu itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku mendapatkan penggantimu. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi kau memohon. Aku bekerja profesional di sini. Aku tidak akan membatalkan kontrak dengan sutradara baruku."

"Terserah," gumam lawan bicaranya. "Kau tentu masih ingat, Presiden Direktur sendiri yang memilihku langsung untuk menggarap film ini. Dia sudah tahu sifatku, dan pasti akan memaklumi keadaanku waktu itu."

Itachi terdiam, orang itu baru saja mengenai titik kelemahannya. Dia siap dihadapkan dengan apa saja, asal tidak dengan Uchiha Fugaku, orang besar yang menduduki jabatan tertinggi dalam perusahaan tempatnya bernaung. Posisi Itachi sebagai anak dalam keluarga tidaklah menjamin dirinya mampu berbuat dan bicara sekehendak hati.

Mata onyx-nya menatap orang yang tengah duduk santai di hadapannya. "Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak punya pilihan," katanya. Lawan bicaranya dengan segera mengembangkan senyum, namun ucapan berikutnya menghapus senyum itu. "Tapi kau harus bisa bekerja sama dengan sutradara baru pilihanku."

Orang itu mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Menjadi asistenku?"

"Tidak!" Itachi menatapnya tajam. "Dia terlalu bagus untuk dijadikan asisten. Posisi kalian sama. Film musim panas kali ini akan digarap oleh kolaborasi kalian berdua."

Lawan bicaranya bermaksud melancarkan protes, namun tindakannnya lebih dulu dicegah oleh suara ketukan di pintu.

"Nah, itu pasti dia," kata Itachi. Bergegas dia menghampiri pintu, dan membukanya. Didapatinya seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di hadapannya.

"Masuklah, Sakura."

"Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Dari balik dinding kaca buram yang membatasi lorong ke pintu menuju ruangan di sebelahnya, nampak siluet seseorang.

"Begini, Sakura," Itachi mengundang Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk ke ruang utama. "Dalam proyek film musim panas ini, kau tidak bekerja sendiri…" Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sakura atas ucapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Untuk orang baru sepertiku, tentu saja aku akan ditempatkan sebagai asisten atau—"

"Bukan begitu," sambar Itachi. "Aku memilihmu untuk menjadi sutradara utama. Dan akan ada seorang lagi yang akan bekerja sama denganmu—Maksudku, kalian akan berkolaborasi menggarap film ini."

"Wah, Itachi-san tidak bilang sebelumnya."

"Hn. Aku menyimpannya untuk saat ini," dia berkilah. "Karena melihat teknikmu, aku rasa kalian akan sangat cocok bila dikombinasikan—Ini orangnya," Itachi menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka, menghadap jendela, saat mereka sampai di ruang utama. "Uchiha Sasuke," dia menyebutkan namanya.

Sakura bagai disambar petir. Dia berdiri kaku di atas kakinya. Mendengar nama itu, melihat sosok itu; tubuh tinggi dan rambut raven kebiruan yang bagian belakangnya mencuat. Dan matanya terbelalak saat lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya. Sakura belum lupa mata onyx itu.

Dan yang menarik, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut melihatnya.

**Tsudzuku…**


	7. Kerja Sama Dimulai

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kerja Sama Dimulai**

* * *

"Halo, Haruno Sakura! Selamat atas penghargaan untuk film pendekmu," ucap Sasuke. Lelaki itu melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan Itachi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang utama dengan koridor di Ruangan Eksekutif.

Sakura tak bergeming. Dia enggan membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Oleh karenanya, lelaki itu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bersikap cuek saja, berusaha melupakan jabatan tangan yang barusan ditolak oleh seorang gadis—yang selama ini belum pernah dialaminya.

"Jadi, Nona ini yang menjadi pilihanmu?" tanyanya pada Itachi, lalu meneguk habis _sherry_ dalam gelas ramping di tangannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

Sasuke kembali pada sofa yang sebelum ini didudukinya. "Ya, aku mendengar tentangnya sedikit dari orang-orang di studio. Pilihan yang cukup bagus," katanya setelah mengisi kembali gelasnya. Dia merebahkan punggung pada sandaran empuk sofa, dan memangku kaki. Tatapannya lurus pada wajah Sakura, menunggu komentarnya.

Namun, Sakura tidak juga bicara sepatah kata pun. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Untuk balas menatap Sasuke saja bahkan tidak mau. Dia lebih suka melihat kelap-kelip lampu yang dipasang di gedung-gedung lain yang dapat dilihatnya dari dinding jendela kaca.

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar tentang Sasuke sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. "Hm…" dia melirik sebentar sosok Sasuke yang nampak bosan di sofanya, "sedikit—sedikit hal yang berkesan besar. Tuan Sasuke bulan lalu memenangkan festival film indie di Inggris; meraih gelar film dan sutradara terbaik sekaligus. Hebat," Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman datar, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang itu?" Itachi nampak terkejut.

"Dari seorang kenalan. Lagi pula, berita seheboh itu tidak bisa disimpan lama-lama. Semua orang sebentar lagi pasti akan mengelu-elukan nama Tuan Sasuke kita yang hebat ini."

"Cih!" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang membuang mata pada pemandangan lampu di luar gedung.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau juga hebat, Sakura! Karena itu aku memilihmu. Dan aku percaya kolaborasi kalian pasti bisa menghasilkan sebuah karya yang luar biasa."

"Semoga saja," gumam Sakura. Sampai detik ini, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang paling ingin dikalahkannya. Tapi, menolak pun bukan jalan yang tepat. Keputusan sudah ditetapkan sejak sebelum dia tahu keadaan akan jadi begini. Karena kakinya sudah melangkah, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menariknya kembali. Itulah prinsip hidupnya.

"Kalian adik-kakak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan itu, setelah sekian lama dibuat gelisah dengan dugaan-dugaan akan hubungan nama keluarga serta rupa mereka yang sama.

"Ya," jawab Itachi langsung saja, seolah pertanyaan itu sudah sering dilontarkan padanya. "Kau berpikir begitu pasti karena rupa kami mirip. Memang banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sama sekali berbeda."

Itachi tidak perlu mengatakan itu pun Sakura sudah tahu. Mereka memang sama sekali tidak sama. Bila Itachi bisa sehangat pasir di Gurun Sahara, Sasuke bahkan bisa lebih dingin dari gunung es di Antartika.

Dering ponsel Itachi lagi-lagi terdengar. Kelihatannya dia memang orang yang super sibuk. Sementara lelaki itu menjawab panggilan telepon, Sakura dan Sasuke tetap tidak bicara satu sama lain. Seolah ada tembok besar yang menghalangi keduanya.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke studio," kata Itachi setelah mengantungi ponselnya ke balik blazer hitamnya. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada Sakura saja. "Datanglah ke studio jam delapan besok pagi, untuk urusan penandatangan kontrak kerja."

Sakura mengangguk.

Itachi bergegas menyusuri lorong, meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Kau juga, Sasuke," terdengar dia berteriak di depan pintu, "ada _meeting_ jam sepuluh. Datang atau angkat kaki saja dari Uchiha Pictures!" Ucapannya sama sekali tidak direspon oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tertinggal. Keduanya sedang saling menatap—akhirnya. Namun, tatapan keduanya dipenuhi atmosfer yang dingin.

"Entah aku dikutuk apa sampai-sampai harus berhadapan denganmu lagi," ucap Sakura lebih dulu. Amarah di masa lalu terpancar jelas dari sorot mata emerald-nya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku? Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya kita bertemu secara kebetulan setelah kelulusan SMA. Apa kau tidak berpikir ini sebuah takdir?"

Sakura tertawa menyindir. "Ini tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon. Kalaupun ini memang takdir, maka inilah takdir untukku mengalahkanmu, Kepala Ayam!"

"Kau belum melupakan panggilan itu ya? Manis sekali." Sakura hanya membalas dengan respon memutar bola mata. "Berdiri terus di sana apa tidak membuat kakimu pegal? Duduklah di sini, kita rayakan sedikit pertemuan kita," Sasuke melanjutkan. Dia mengangkat gelas _sherry_ di tangannya, menawarkan pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura berbaik hati padaku. Sandiwaramu sudah terlalu cukup," jawab Sakura dengan nada sarkastik. "Aku bukan lagi gadis bodoh yang dulu. Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan lelaki itu, Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ada sedikit perasaan lega dalam hatinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Sasuke. Sudah lama dia ingin melakukannya, dan kali ini dia punya kesempatan. Jika lelaki itu peka, maka sudah seharusnya dia waspada. Kalimat itu juga berarti sebagai suatu peringatan, bahwa Sakura bukan lagi gadis yang akan mudah terperdaya oleh sandiwara Sasuke seperti saat dulu. Karena tidak ada lagi cinta untuknya.

Baru saja Sakura membuka daun pintu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di hadapannya, Naruto. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka mengapa lelaki itu bisa berada di sana, entah untuk apa. Dan Naruto pun kelihatan sama terkejutnya seperti halnya Sakura.

"Sakura _omedetou!_" seru Naruto. Dia lebih cepat mengabaikan rasa keterkejutan itu dibanding Sakura. "Sejak awal aku yakin kau yang akan menang."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura ramah.

"Seperti janjiku sebelumnya, ayo bikin pesta besar untuk merayakan ini!"

"Tidak, tidak usah—"

"Ayolah… jangan menolak. Meskipun kau tidak begitu peduli, ini adalah kemenangan besar. Pantas kok untuk dirayakan. Tempatnya biar kau saja yang memilih."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sulit juga menolak keinginan cowok satu itu. Jadi, apa boleh buat. "Baiklah," gumam Sakura akhirnya.

"Begitu dong!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Karena kau sudah di sini, akan kuperkenalkan pada seseorang." Tanpa aba-aba dia menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya kembali ke dalam Ruangan Eksekutif yang baru saja akan ditinggalkannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya. "_Ano,_ Naruto, tunggu dulu—"

"Oi, Teme! Aku membawa seorang teman, Haruno Sakura," kata Naruto begitu lebih dulu sampai di ruang utama. Sasuke yang masih menikmati _sherry_-nya di sofa menatap malas ke arahnya. Perhatiannya beralih saat Sakura menyusul dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Sakura, itu Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto memperhatikan sikap keduanya. Sasuke ataupun Sakura masing-masing tidak mau saling pandang. Sebentar saja, Naruto langsung berpikir mungkin ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" matanya bergantian menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak kenal orang itu," kata Sakura. Sementara Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan situasi itu, hanya menganggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Teman satu kampus?" Ino, Tenten, dan Hidan berseru dengan kompaknya saat mereka telah duduk di satu meja besar di sebuah kedai _sushi _pilihan Sakura.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di Konobuki Theater, Sakura bersama teman-temannya pergi untuk merayakan kemenangannya—berhubung dia tidak mampu menolak ajakan Naruto. Sakura sengaja memilih kedai _shushi_ yang memang merupakan tempat makan favoritnya. Tempatnya cukup sederhana dengan pelayanan tradisional khas Jepang. Ruangan yang disediakan berdinding kertas yang dilukis dengan gambar bangau putih yang bersembunyi di balik alang-alang di rawa berkabut, lantainya dialasi dengan _tatami_, dan di tengah ruangan tersedia meja berkaki rendah yang ukurannya cukup besar—itu karena mereka memesan ruangan ekstra, mengingat jumlah orang yang datang cukup banyak.

Jika membuka pintu geser di sisi beranda, terlihat pemandangan taman yang indah; kolam yang membias warna merah–putih–kuning-keemasan dari sejumlah koi besar-besar, melengkung sebuah jembatan mungil di atasnya, di sisi lain halaman tumbuh pohon sakura putih yang dikerdilkan, dan tanaman perdu tumbuh mengelilingi pagar tembok yang dibangun rendah. Keindahan taman semakin terpancar dengan sentuhan lembut sinar bulan malam itu. Suara musik _enka_ mengalun merdu, terdengar dari ruang tengah kedai yang terlihat dari sisi lain ruangan yang terbuka, tempat di mana para pemusik _enka_ mempertunjukkan kemampuannya. Kemudian pesanan _sushi _diantarkan oleh para pelayan ber-_kimono_, menambah kental nuansa tradisional yang jarang dirasakan di kota modern seperti Konoha.

Meskipun terlihat begitu sempurna, tiap menu yang disajikan di sana tidaklah cukup terbilang mahal. Dengan harga yang terjangkau, pelanggan sudah bisa menikmati kelezatan _sushi _dan beragam jenis masakan tradisonal lainnya. Oleh karena hal itulah Sakura memilih kedai itu. Meski Naruto mengatakan dia yang akan menanggung semua biayanya, Sakura tidak serta-merta berniat menguras dompetnya.

"Ya, kami kenal sejak di London," Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya meraih sepiring _sushi_ dengan _sashimi_ ikan salmon dari tengah meja. "Berhubung di sana sedikit sekali pelajar dari Jepang, makanya kami cepat akrab waktu pertama ketemu." Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga," gumam lelaki itu sebelum melahap _sashimi_ dari sumpitnya. "Lebih tepatnya kau yang sok kenal denganku."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Sementara wajah-wajah lain yang mengelilingi meja itu tertawa.

"Menarik sekali. Ini seperti sebuah rantai," Neji berkomentar. "Gaara adalah teman satu SMP Naruto. Sementara Naruto ternyata satu kampus dan berteman baik dengan Sasuke. Dan kita semua dipertemukan di Konoha. Dunia memang sempit."

Ya, memang sempit. Bahkan terlalu sempit bagi Sakura. Satu lagi yang tidak diketahui siapapun di sana kecuali yang bersangkutan; Sakura dan Sasuke juga merupakan teman lama. Nampaknya tidak satupun dari keduanya menginginkan siapapun tahu soal itu. Terlebih Sakura, dia jelas-jelas ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Jadi anggap saja dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Sakura akan menyutradarai film bersama Sasuke-kun?" Ino mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya kembali pada Sasuke. "_Sugoi! _Kau benar-benar beruntung, Sakura!"

"Yeah, sangat beruntung," ucap Sakura datar. Sebuah ucapan ironis dari perasaan yang sebenarnya. Sejak dikhianati, Sakura akan selalu menganggap bahwa Sasuke hanyalah kesialan bagi dirinya. Dan pertemuan kembali ini memang seperti kutukan untuknya.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke bersikap biasa saja saat menanggapi kalimat Ino. Dia sungguh-sungguh memainkan perannya dengan baik. Dengan sikapnya yang demikian, tak satu pun orang akan menyangka bahwa beberapa tahun lalu dirinya pernah memutuskan harapan dan impian seorang gadis.

"Mari bersulang untuk kesuksesan Sakura dan Sasuke!" Naruto mengangkat cawan _sake_-nya ke udara. Disusul dengan cawan-cawan dari yang lain—kecuali Gaara dan Hinata yang mengangkat secangkir teh hijau. "_Kanpaii!_" Naruto berseru lagi. Sakura akhirnya mengikut-sertakan gelas jus jeruknya untuk diadu bersama cawan-cawan lain.

Setelah acara makan malam yang ramai itu usai, mereka melanjutkan keceriaan di sebuah tempat karaoke—Kali ini Ino dan Tenten yang memaksa. Kebetulan di dekat kedai ada tempat karaoke, sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak. Dia tidak tahan dengan nyanyian Hidan yang begitu sumbang. Lagi pula di dalam sana panas sekali. Sekedar mencari udara segar di luar rasanya tidak apa-apa. Tepat di saat Tenten dan Ino berebut mikrofon dengan Hidan, sementara yang lain menyoraki lelucon dari Naruto yang sama sekali tidak lucu, Sakura keluar ruangan diam-diam. Dia lebih suka menikmati udara sendirian, dan satu-satunya cara untuk meloloskan diri adalah dengan mengendap-endap.

Di dekat tempat karaoke itu ada sebuah taman bermain. Sakura mendudukkan diri di sebuah ayunan, dan mulai berayun pelan di atasnya. Angin malam di musim panas yang bertiup semilir menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, membuat pikirannya mengawang.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi malam ini. Dan semua hal itu terasa bertumpuk di dalam kepalanya. Keberhasilannya meraih gelar film pendek terbaik setidaknya membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega. Paling tidak, dukungan dari para dosen dan teman-temannya tidak sia-sia. Selain itu, penghargaan tersebut telah membuat dirinya punya modal untuk menapak maju meraih apa yang sejak kecil menjadi mimpinya. Dan yang paling baik, karirnya akan terbuka lewat Uchiha Pictures Production.

Masalahnya hanya Sasuke. Ya, selalu Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka Sakura akan berkolaborasi dalam satu film bersama lelaki itu? Namun, Sakura sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia akan menolak tawaran Itachi jika saja sejak awal dia sudah tahu akan dipasangkan dengan Sasuke. Apapun alasannya, menolak berarti mundur. Dan Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah sebelum berperang.

"Mengendap-endap keluar seperti itu tidak sopan kan?"

Sakura terkejut dengan suara barusan. Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Gaara tengah melangkah menghampirinya.

"Kau juga apa bukan mengendap-endap?" Sakura mencibir.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya aku mengatakan akan ke toilet," katanya yang kemudian mendapat juluran lidah dari Sakura. "Merindukan masa kecil?" tanya Gaara setelah duduk di bangku ayunan di sebelah Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Tapi kalau seperti ini jadi teringat masa kecil." Dia berayun pelan lagi. "Rasanya aku ingin jadi anak kecil terus. Tidak perlu memikirkan macam-macam yang membuat pusing kepala."

"Tentang Sasuke?"

Kaki Sakura tiba-tiba menapak di tanah, ayunannya terhenti.

Gaara jadi bersikap canggung. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu, Sakura. Aku mendengarmu meneriakkan namanya waktu di pantai. Dan jika melihat kau dan Sasuke, sepertinya pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian di masa lalu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Gaara. "Dia cuma seseorang di masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan," gumamnya.

Sakura mulai kembali berayun di atas tempat duduknya. Tak ada lagi yang dikatakannya, semua terkunci dalam rahangnya yang terkatup rapat. Gaara mengerti. Dia memang tidak pernah ingin memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita apapun padanya. Hingga akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara derit engsel-engsel rantai penyambung ayunan dengan tiang penopangnya yang mengisi kesunyian itu.

"Di sini rupanya."

Suara yang tidak asing itu membuat wajah Sakura berubah masam. Tanpa menoleh pun, dia tahu orang yang kini berdiri di sisi jalan itu adalah Sasuke. Alih-alih menanggapi ucapannya atau sekedar menengok, Sakura kembali berayun tanpa memedulikan lelaki itu.

"Maaf kami keluar diam-diam," ucap Gaara. Dia telah bangkit dari ayunannya.

"Katakan saja itu pada teman-temanmu," Sasuke menjawab datar. "Dasar. Mau bermesraan saja sampai mengendap-endap begitu."

"_Ano,_ kami tidak—"

Sakura tiba-tiba saja turun dari ayunan. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Kenapa? Apakah untuk berduaan saja kami harus dapat izin darimu dulu, eh?"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin. "Tidak. Sebaiknya cepat kembali. Teman-temanmu menunggu dengan cemas." Sasuke langsung memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya jengkel.

"Sasuke benar. Yang lainnya pasti cemas mencarimu—dan terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk alasanku pergi ke toilet," kata Gaara. "Ayo kembali ke tempat karaoke."

Sakura tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara Gaara sudah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah di depan.

"Gaara," panggilnya.

Si pemilik nama menghentikan langkah. Lelaki itu menoleh Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. "Ada apa?"

Setelah menahan kata-katanya selama beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya mengucapkan, "Maafkan aku soal yang tadi." Sakura kini tidak lagi menatap wajah Gaara. "Aku tidak bermaksud bicara begitu pada Sasuke."

Mendengarnya, Gaara tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. "Hal begitu saja kau pikirkan?" dia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura setelah melangkah kembali mendekatinya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak padamu," Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau mungkin menganggapku tidak sopan, seenaknya mengaku-aku berpacaran denganmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kini dia malah membungkukkan badannya secara resmi.

Senyuman di wajah Gaara terhapus. Dia hanya berdiri diam di atas kakinya. Hingga saat Sakura menegakkan kembali badannya, lelaki itu menatapnya tanpa kata. Sakura semakin merasa serba salah.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kau mintai maaf, Sakura," kata Gaara akhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau tadi itu bukan pura-pura?"

Sakura tertegun. Matanya beralih menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa saatnya belum tepat—Yah, mungkin saat ini juga tidak tepat. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya padamu saat ini juga." Gaara menatap langsung kedua bola mata emerald Sakura yang mengilap indah membias cahaya lampu taman.

"_Sakura no koto ga daisuki*,_" Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tanpa kehilangan cahayanya, mata emerald Sakura menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha untuk tidak menemukan kebohongan dari matanya. Sebetulnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, dia tahu benar Gaara tidak mungkin berdusta. Sakura kini tahu kenapa pemuda itu begitu baik padanya, tentu saja karena perasaannya yang baru saja diungkapkannya. Hanya saja, saat ini yang paling ingin dilakukan Sakura adalah menatap matanya yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang.

"Aku tidak menuntut balasanmu," Gaara melanjutkan. "Karena aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini setelah disakiti sekian kali. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu menangis, Sakura. Aku ingin bersamamu, untuk menghapus air matamu. Tentu saja jika kau mau menerimaku."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Perlahan-lahan dia menggeleng. "Kau sangat baik. Banyak saat dimana aku membutuhkan sandaran, kau hadir memberikan bahumu untuk tempatku menangis. Dan aku… selalu merasa nyaman berada di sisimu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kembali mata Gaara. "Ayo kita jalan bersama," ucapnya.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum. Beban berat yang selama ini bertumpu di kedua pundaknya kini terangkat. Perasaannya yang terpendam akhirnya mampu diungkapkannya langsung pada Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura bahkan menerimanya.

Tangannya menjulur, disambut lembut tangan Sakura. Bergandengan tangan, Gaara dan Sakura menyusuri jalan kecil di pinggir taman di bawah temaram sinar bulan dan pendaran lampu di tepi jalan sepi, kembali pada teman-temannya sebelum mereka benar-benar dibuat cemas.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari seberang jalan. Meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun yang saat ini dirasakannya, terlihat sedikit kilat kemarahan dari mata onyx-nya. Dicampakkannya sebatang rokok yang belum habis dihisapnya ke tanah, diinjak tanpa perasaan. Mengepulkan asap rokok yang masih tersisa dari dalam mulutnya ke udara, Sasuke beranjak pergi, mencari jalan memutar untuk kembali ke tempat karaoke.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar yang telah dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Sakura pagi itu. Kicauan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di sepanjang kabel listrik di seberang jalan depan rumah kost terdengar ramai menyambut datangnya hari baru.

Di depan cermin besar di atas meja rias, Sakura sibuk menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang panjang, mengikatnya model ekor kuda seperti biasa. Kakinya menghentak-hentak pelan mengikuti irama musik dari CD player, terkadang dia ikut bersenandung melantunkan bait-bait lirik favoritnya dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh duo _rapper_ kesayangannya, Sounds Effect.

"_There is a high wall in front of me_

_prevent me from my way_

_I will not just stand, I will not cry anymore_

_With my brittle hands I will try to climb up_

_though I must fall and fall again_

_erase my tears, ignore the pain_

_I still moving foward_

_because I know I can._"

Seperti makna dalam lirik lagu yang disenandungkannya, Sakura ingin menghapus semua keragu-raguan dan ketakutannya akan kegagalan. Semanis apapun mimpi yang dibangun, pada kenyataannya bukan tidak mungkin seseorang akan mengalami kegagalan, terjatuh, dan berurai air mata. Karenanya, kegagalan adalah hal yang membuat manusia menjadi dewasa. Dengan kegagalan, seseorang dapat memahami apa itu air mata dan rasa sakit. Air mata dan rasa sakit itulah yang menjadi kekuatan bagi seseorang untuk terus melangkah.

Sakura tahu jika ingin berhasil, dia tidak bisa terus saja berpangku tangan dan meratapi nasib, apalagi membiarkan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Tuhan telah memberinya kesempatan, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Meski dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya, Sakura akan buktikan bahwa dia bisa, karena dia belum kalah. Dia siap menghadapi semua tantangan yang akan menghalanginya.

"Sasuke sekalipun!" ucapnya mantap. Ditatapnya bola mata emerald yang terpantul di cermin, yang tengah menatap balik padanya. "_Ganbarimasu!_"

Sakura mematikan CD player setelah mengeluarkan kepingan CD kesayangannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam cover-nya, kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam tas selempang di bahunya. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi kerapihan pakaiannya, dia mengambil topi sport di atas lemari dan beranjak turun ke ruang bawah.

Di ujung tangga, Sakura berpapasan dengan Ino yang kelihatannya baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Rambut pirangnya diikat asal saja, matanya masih setengah terpejam, sementara tangannya menutup mulut yang menguap lebar saat Sakura menyapanya.

"_Ohayo!_" ucap Sakura sambil lalu. Dia menghilang di tikungan lorong sebelum Ino sempat membalasnya.

Tak sampai satu menit Sakura memakai sepatu ketsnya. Bukan karena dikejar waktu, dia hanya sedang terlalu bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat sampai di studio besar milik Uchiha.

Sakura belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Menurut kabar yang didengarnya dari para senior, dosen, maupun kenalannya, Uchiha Pictures Production adalah _production house_ paling lengkap di Konoha, bahkan mungkin se-Jepang. Memang tidak diragukan lagi, program siaran produksi mereka banyak dibeli stasiun TV swasta nasional, film-film mereka masuk berbagai festival film ataupun masuk _box office_ nasional karena laris di pasaran. Jelas sekali Sakura merasa amat beruntung bisa bergabung dengan mereka—tentu saja terlepas dari kolaborasinya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tetap memilih menempuh perjalanan ke studio Uchiha Pictures dengan sepedanya, meski perjalanan itu terbilang cukup panjang. Udara pagi yang masih sangat sejuk serta suasana sepanjang rute menuju perbatasan Oto sangat menggodanya untuk menghabiskan perjalanan dengan sepeda.

Studio Uchiha Pictures terletak di kaki perbukitan, perbatasan kota Konoha dengan Oto. Tempatnya luas sekali, bahkan melebihi besarnya stasiun TV nasional. Terdapat jalan satu arah panjang menuju ke gerbang utama. Dibangun sebuah monumen setinggi kurang lebih sepuluh meter di muka jalan—membatasi jalan satu arah itu dengan jalanan umum. Monumen berbentuk kipas raksasa dwi warna—merah di bagian atas dan putih di bawahnya, beserta titel perusahaan: Uchiha Pictures Production.

Tidak banyak kendaraan yang melintas di sana saat itu, hanya satu-dua van besar berlogo UPP dan beberapa mobil pribadi. Maka Sakura sengaja memperlambat laju sepedanya agar dapat menikmati semerbak bunga sakura yang ditanam di sepanjang sisi kiri jalan. Sementara di arah yang berlawanan dipasang _billboard_-_billboard_ yang memamerkan program televisi dan film produksi Uchiha Pictures, serta beberapa reklame sponsor utama.

Sakura yakin perjalanannya hampir berakhir saat dia melihat gerbang besar dengan pagar besi tinggi di ujung jalan. Satu pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya dilihatnya kali itu membuat alisnya terangkat. Sekian orang berkerumun di depan pagar. Banyak yang berteriak-teriak, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang mereka ucapkan. Setelah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat, dia tahu siapa orang-orang itu; para wartawan. Beberapa dari mereka masih berteriak-teriak minta diijinkan masuk pada tiga orang penjaga berbadan besar-besar, dan bertemu dengan entah siapa yang mereka sebut dengan _Dia_. Tidak banyak juga yang berusaha keras mengangkat kamera untuk mencoba mendapatkan gambar dari balik pagar (padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa di dalam). Dan beberapa yang lelah berdiri dan berteriak mulai menepi, duduk di tepi trotoar dan membetulkan kameranya, ada juga yang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Sakura menduga mereka adalah wartawan infotainment. Karena tidak akan ada berita politik yang dicari para jurnalis di sini. Kelihatannya _production house_ adalah salah satu sumber yang paling dicari oleh orang-orang itu. Apalagi ini adalah Uchiha Pictures Production, banyak hal—gosip lebih tepatnya—yang bisa digali dari sini.

Sakura jadi penasaran siapa yang menjadi target pemberitaan kali ini. Tapi sebelum dia mencari tahu, sebuah sedan berwarna biru metalik mengilap datang. Para wartawan itu langsung saja mencegat; mengerumuninya sebelum sampai ke muka gerbang. Kesal mungkin, si pengendara mobil membunyikan klakson tanpa henti sampai kerumunan wartawan itu membukakan jalan untuknya. Sedan itu langsung saja melesat ke dalam setelah pagar besi tinggi di depannya dibukakan oleh penjaga, meninggalkan para wartawan yang mengumpat kesal.

Alis Sakura terangkat. Dia sempat melihat sosok si pengendara sedan sebelum mobilnya dikerumuni para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu.

"Jadi, kini Tuan Sasuke sudah jadi selebriti?" Sakura menggumam.

Tanpa minat mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi—karena dia juga tidak peduli—Sakura menuntun sepedanya ke muka gerbang yang kini telah sepi setelah para wartawan membubarkan diri. Kepada seorang penjaga berbadan besar, dia memperlihatkan kartu identitas, kemudian dipersilakan masuk dengan ramah.

Nyatanya studio Uchiha Pictures memang benar-benar luas. Jalan lurus dari gerbang itu mengantarkannya kepada gedung utama yang bentuknya seperti gedung perkantoran pada umumnya; desainnya minimalis, dinding luarnya memakai kaca tembus pandang sehingga sejumlah tangga yang dibuat landai bercat merah dapat terlihat dari luar bangunan, sementara dinding-dinding beton pemisah ruangan di dalamnya dicat putih. Sehingga jika dilihat dari kejauhan—dari gerbang misalnya, gedung utama itu nampak seperti balok vertikal putih dengan aksen garis-garis diagonal merah yang saling-silang. Unik. Tidak lupa di sudut kanan atas gedung dipasang lambang kipas berukuran besar, yang menjadi identitas _production house_ ini.

Sementara itu, di sisi kiri dan kanan serta belakang gedung utama menghampar sejumlah bangunan yang bentuknya mirip gudang peluru atau markas penyimpanan pesawat terbang; masih dengan nuansa warna merah-putih khas Uchiha. Daun pintunya tinggi lebar dan terbuat dari besi yang dicat abu-abu gelap. Di sudut atas di samping daun pintu dituliskan 'studio' dengan nomor yang berbeda di tiap bangunannya. Bangunan yang letaknya paling kanan gedung utama bernomor kecil, 1. Hingga bangunan di sisi sebaliknya adalah yang bernomor paling besar, 9. Masing-masing bangunan itu berjarak sekitar 20 meter.

Dengan area luas yang masih banyak terbuka dimanfaatkan sebagai lapangan parkir. Ditanami pohon-pohon rindang maupun tanaman bunga. Sayang saja musim semi sudah lewat, bunga-bunga itu pasti bermekaran indah sekali saat itu.

Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat-lihat seisi studio. Itachi mungkin sudah menunggunya. Segera saja dia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat khusus parkir sepeda di sisi kanan gedung utama. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia memasuki bangunan unik itu dan menemui resepsionis untuk menanyakan tempat yang ditunjukkan Itachi padanya kemarin malam.

Lantai delapan, di depan pintu kayu berpelitur hitam mengilap Sakura berdiri sambil mengatur napasnya. Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu, lalu menunggu jawaban. Setelah suara Itachi yang mulai akrab ditelinganya mempersilakannya masuk, Sakura membawa dirinya ke dalam ruangan.

Wajah Itachi muncul dari balik kertas yang dipegangnya, tersenyum dan menyapa, "_Ohayo,_ Sakura!" Dia tengah duduk di kursi berpunggung tinggi dengan sandaran empuk di balik meja kerjanya yang besar, dengan dua tangan yang sibuk; kanan meletakkan secangkir kopi ke atas meja, kiri memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang sedang diamat-amatinya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu. _Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Diintipnya jam berwarna silver berkilau yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Lalu melemparkan senyum pada Sakura. "Kau bahkan lima menit lebih cepat," katanya melegakan. Dia langsung mempersilakan Sakura duduk, kemudian bermaksud memanggil petugas _pantry_ untuk membuatkan gadis itu secangkir kopi hangat ataupun teh, namun langsung mendapat penolakan halus dari Sakura.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Itachi menyodorkan sebuah map berisi beberapa lembar kertas yang dipadati tulisan tercetak di atasnya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Sakura tahu itu surat kontrak kerja. Lebih dulu dia menyuruh Sakura membaca dan mempelajari isinya. Dia juga menjelaskan secara garis besar hal-hal yang terpenting di dalamnya.

"Saat kau sudah benar-benar yakin, silakan tanda tangan di sini," Itachi menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksudnya pada kertas itu, di atas sebuah materai yang tertempel. Di bawahnya sudah tertera nama lengkap Sakura.

Gadis itu sebetulnya tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk berpikir, semua tentang kontrak kerja itu telah diputuskannya dengan matang jauh-jauh hari yang lalu. Maka tanpa berlama-lama, Sakura mengukir tanda tangannya ditempat yang dimaksud. Dengan begitu, dia telah resmi menjadi bagian dari Uchiha Pictures Production—meski perjanjian dalam kontraknya hanya sampai pada pembuatan film musim panas tahun ini. Itachi menjabat tangannya sebagai tanda formalitas dalam pertemuan itu.

"Kalau film ini sukses, aku akan menawarkan kontrak jangka panjang padamu—Aku tahu film ini akan sukses. Maka bersiap-siaplah, Sakura," kata Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku akan berusaha," jawabnya.

Itachi mengintip jamnya lagi. "Masih ada 30 menit sebelum _preproduction meeting_. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu melihat-lihat studio?"

Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin menolak tawaran langka itu. Tapi dia bukan gadis yang tidak tahu diri. "Dengan Itachi-san? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Semua persiapan untuk _meeting_ sudah beres. Lagi pula, hitung-hitung refreshing sebelum isi kepalaku mendidih dengan hal-hal merepotkan selama _meeting _nanti." Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Itachi nyengir.

Gadis itu menahan tawa. Tak disangka seseorang seperti Itachi yang lebih banyak terlihat kaku ternyata punya selera humor yang lumayan. Ya, setidaknya dia sedikit lebih lucu dari pada adiknya yang seperti manusia salju.

Baru saja keduanya beranjak menuju pintu, ketukan dari luar menghentikan langkah mereka. Itachi membuka pintu dan sedikit berseru kaget melihat lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ayah?"

Itachi menyingkirkan diri untuk memberi jalan pada lelaki paruh baya itu. Tubuhnya memang tidak setinggi Itachi, namun sama tegapnya. Garis wajah yang tegas juga rambut raven yang membingkai wajah aristokrat itu serupa dengan milik kedua putranya. Sakura yakin sekali mata onyx Itachi dan Sasuke diwariskan dari ayah mereka, beserta sorotnya yang tajam dan punya kekuatan untuk mengintimidasi. Hal itu jelas terbukti saat dia menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Itachi.

"Ah!" Tanpa ditanya, Itachi paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya. "Haruno Sakura," katanya. "Salah satu nama sutradara yang kuajukan pada Ayah sebagai kandidat sutradara untuk film musim panas kita, dan Ayah menyetujuinya."

Mata onyx tua itu sedikit melebar. "Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya pada gadis yang sedang bertampang bingung yang berdiri di depannya.

Sakura mengagguk kaku.

"Sakura, ini Uchiha Fugaku-san, Presiden Direktur Uchiha Pictures Production," Itachi memperkenalkan lelaki paruh baya itu. "Dan dia ayahku," bisiknya.

Tatapan kebingungan Sakura berubah menjadi keterkejutan. Segera saja dia ber-_ojigi_. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

"_Yoroshiku na,_" jawabnya dengan suara berat namun terdengar ramah. Dia juga menyunggingkan senyum tipis, nampak garis-garis halus membentuk di tiap ekor matanya. Meski sikapnya yang semula sedingin Sasuke dan terkesan menakutkan, ternyata lelaki paruh baya itu bisa bersikap sehangat putra sulungnya.

"Aku sudah menonton _Oshiro_ dan langsung menyukainya di tiga menit pertama," katanya kemudian. "Kau memang berbakat. Tidak salah jika Itachi memilihmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar," ucap Sakura merendah.

Perhatian Fugaku beralih pada Itachi. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Penting," katanya.

Itachi melirik Sakura, kemudian menghela napas dan melempar tatapan menyesal pada gadis itu. "Maaf ya, Sakura, aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling saat ini."

"Kalau begitu biar kusuruh seseorang menemanimu. Obito sedang nganggur," Fugaku menawarkan. Kelihatannya dia merasa bersalah atas keinginannya untuk menyita waktu Itachi.

"Tidak usah," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Terima kasih. Aku bisa melihat-lihat sendiri. _Shitsureishimasu._"

"Baiklah," kata Itachi, mengantarkan Sakura ke ambang pintu. "Aku ingin kau ikut juga dalam _meeting_ nanti. Sudah saatnya kau kuperkenalkan pada seluruh _crew_."

Sakura mengangguk, sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke _production house_—tentu saja, karena sebelumnya dia bahkan pernah bekerja di Abura Films. Namun, dia tidak bisa berhenti terkagum-kagum karena suasana di studio Uchiha Pictures begitu berbeda. Selain karena penataan tempatnya sangat teratur, orang-orang di sana pun sungguh disiplin dan profesional.

Seperti yang dilihatnya di salah satu studio yang dipakai untuk produksi drama TV, Studio 6. Semua _crew_ paham posisi masing-masing dan bekerja sesuai tanggung jawabnya. Mereka pun menyelesaikan masalah secara profesional. Seperti pada saat salah satu aktris berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan dialog yang membuat sutradara habis kesabaran, editornya memberikan solusi pada sang sutradara; menawarkan trik _editing_ yang bisa digunakan untuk situasi demikian, dimana _scene_ dengan banyak kesalahan dialog tersebut bisa tetap dipakai sehingga produksi tidak banyak makan waktu untuk _take_ berulang-ulang. _Script writer_ pun turun tangan untuk memberi solusi pada sutradara agar memberikan kelonggaran pada aktor maupun aktris untuk berimprovisasi selama dialog mereka tidak keluar konteks cerita. Akhirnya situasi panas tadi bisa dikendalikan secara cepat sehingga tidak menghabiskan waktu sia-sia.

Sakura masih ingin berlama-lama di sana, namun waktu membatasinya. Sepuluh menit lagi _preproduction meeting_ dimulai. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terlambat. Terlebih, ini adalah _meeting_ pertamanya dengan para _crew_ Uchiha Pictures.

Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, Sakura melintasi jalan setapak menuju gedung utama. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti oleh situasi di depan sana. Di ujung tangga merah, Sasuke dan Karin sedang berbicara—Tidak. Mereka lebih terlihat sedang bertengkar. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa harus bersembunyi. Maka dia menyisih ke balik pohon terdekat—dia mengintip.

Pembicaraan Sasuke dan Karin sedang seru. Entah apa yang dikatakan Karin, jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk dapat menangkap suara mereka. Namun terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah. Ditarik-tariknya lengan kaus Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja bersandar di pegangan tangga sambil melipat tangan di dada. Mungkin merasa kesal, Sasuke menepisnya, dan menggumam sesuatu yang membuat Karin berdiri kaku menatapnya. Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Karin tidak mengejarnya—sungguh ajaib memang. Namun gadis itu jatuh bersandar ke pegangan tangga tempat Sasuke sebelumnya, dia menutup wajahnya, terisak.

"Menangis? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Si Kepala Ayam?" Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri dari balik persembunyiannya.

Seolah kepalanya baru dihantam sesuatu yang keras, Sakura membelalakkan mata, lalu mendengus. Dia baru sadar sedang mengintip. Sungguh pekerjaan yang belum pernah dilakukannya selama ini sebelumnya (jika pekerjaan paparazzi-nya waktu itu tidak dihitung). Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang tanpa sadar menjadi seorang gadis yang ingin tahu sekali urusan orang lain. Dia bahkan baru sadar waktunya menuju ruang rapat semakin sempit. Peduli amat dengan Karin dan Sasuke.

Sakura bergegas keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Dia ingat ada Karin di ujung tangga itu, dan gadis itu masih di sana. Jika harus memutar, Sakura akan semakin banyak kehilangan waktu. Menghela napas, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Pura-pura saja tidak melihat gadis itu.

Akhirnya dia benar-benar mengabaikan Karin saat melewati tangga merah. Sepintas diliriknya gadis itu lewat ekor matanya, dia benar-benar sedang terisak. Tapi tidak ada yang Sakura lakukan selain berjalan terus tanpa memedulikannya.

Tapi tanpa diduga, Karin yang justru tidak mengabaikannya.

"Tunggu, Merah Muda," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura tidak bisa pura-pura tidak mendengar. Suaranya terlalu keras sementara di tempat itu cukup sepi; tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Selain itu, panggilan yang ditujukan Karin secara jelas mengarah pada dirinya.

Sakura menoleh enggan. "Aku punya nama," ketusnya. "Dan namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Ya. Haruno," kata Karin sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak tahu namamu. Kita kan belum berkenalan." Gadis itu kemudian menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang masih sembab. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," katanya lagi.

Mendengarnya, Sakura jadi sama sekali tidak punya minat bicara panjang lebar. Setelah melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktunya semakin sempit, Sakura bergumam, "Maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan soal beredarnya foto mesramu dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak," Karin menahan lengan Sakura sebelum dia beranjak. "Bukan soal itu," katanya lagi setelah melepaskan Sakura. Dia menatap gadis merah muda itu dengan pandangan yang semakin lama semakin kabur, hingga akhirnya genangan air yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya itu tak dapat lagi dibendung dan meluncur di pipinya. "Aku dicampakkan," Karin mengisak, ditutup lagi wajahnya. "Sasuke memutuskanku. Dia tidak lagi memedulikanku," katanya dengan suara parau di tengah isakan.

Sakura hanya berdiri diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya. Tapi dengan itu, dia jadi paham alasan para wartawan tadi pagi mengerumuni Sasuke. Meskipun tidak terlalu suka dengan Karin, ada sedikit rasa iba dalam hatinya melihat gadis itu berurai air mata dan melolong-lolong seperti seekor serigala terluka. Maka dia tak sampai hati meninggalkan Karin sendirian saat ini.

"Bukannya kau tidak serius dengannya?" tanya Sakura kemudian, teringat pada perlakuan Karin akan kencan palsu yang berujung pada beredarnya foto mesranya bersama Sasuke di majalah dan acara-acara infotainment.

Tangisan Karin mereda. Dia mengalihkan mata sembab pada Sakura, kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Dulu memang," jawabnya masih dengan suara parau. "Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Kenapa justru dia malah meninggalkanku?" Tangisnya pecah lagi.

Menghela napas, Sakura menyodorkan selembar kertas tisu padanya. Karin sempat tertegun dengan perlakuan itu.

"Tidak perlu menangis," kata Sakura. "Kau memulainya dengan cara yang salah. Jadi jangan salahkan siapapun jika berakhir dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini." Ditatapnya Karin yang masih terisak dengan wajah terbenam kertas tisu. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, hentikan tangisanmu. Seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja di dunia ini!" ucapnya kesal.

Karin mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan tangisnya reda. "Kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu syok untuk menerima ini," gumamnya setelah helaan napas panjang. Tatapannya beralih pada Sakura. "Kau baik sekali, Sakura. Padahal aku pernah bersikap tidak baik padamu."

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu diingat," Sakura menanggapi. "Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengajariku untuk balas meludahimu setelah kau meludahiku."

Karin tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura tanpa diduganya. "Kita tidak pernah ngobrol sebelumnya. Bahkan kita tidak saling peduli."

"Sebenarnya aku peduli padamu, malahan kau sangat menyita perhatianku," jawab Karin. "Saat melihat kau dan Sasuke di tebing waktu itu, entah kenapa aku merasa kalian saling kenal. Makanya kupikir jika bercerita padamu tentang aku yang dicampakkan Sasuke, kau akan mengerti perasaanku karena kau paham Sasuke seperti apa."

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Dugaanmu salah. Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan orang itu."

"Tapi—"

"Maaf ya, aku sedang buru-buru."

Sakura bergegas menaiki anak-anak tangga merah itu. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan meninggalkan Karin begitu saja, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk bicara lebih panjang tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke di masa lalu. Itu adalah hal yang sudah lama sekali dan sedang berusaha dilupakannya. Lagi pula, dia sudah benar-benar terlambat datang ke _preproduction meeting_.

**To be continued…**

* * *

sugoi: hebat

shitsureishimasu: permisi

*Aku menyukai Sakura


	8. Kesempatan?

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

Itachi berdiri kaku menatap mata onyx ayahnya. Selama sepersekian detik dia bergeming, berkedip pun tidak, bahkan menahan napasnya. Berita yang baru saja didengar dari sang ayah membuatnya seolah hilang kesadaran.

"Mitsushinpo membatalkan kontrak?" tanya Itachi kemudian, tatapan matanya belum berubah.

Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang menghadap pemuda itu, mengangguk pelan. Membaca ekspresi wajah si Uchiha muda, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan putra sulungnya itu setelah menerima kabar buruk yang dibawanya.

Entah karena lelah berdiri atau memang tak sanggup lagi menahan lemas di lututnya, Itachi beralih ke sofa berlengan di dekat tempat ayahnya duduk. Setelah menghela napas, ditatapnya lagi sang ayah.

"Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah?" dia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang.

"Mereka sudah dengar soal kelakuan Sasuke waktu itu," kata Fugaku, "entah dari mana mereka tahu. Menurut mereka, tindakan Sasuke sangat tidak profesional, dan mereka menuntut agar dia diganti."

Kini Itachi melihat penyesalan pada wajah ayahnya. Dia tahu betul bagaimana besarnya rasa sayang sang ayah pada Sasuke—yang selalu terasa lebih besar dibandingkan yang dicurahkan pada dirinya. Sasuke sejak dulu menjadi anak kebanggaan. Meskipun bersalah, Fugaku akan selalu menganggap hal itu sebagai kewajaran; kesalahan itu selalu dimaklumi. Termasuk ulah Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu mengacau dalam _preproduction meeting_. Namun sang ayah melupakan begitu saja ulahnya itu saat Sasuke meminta kembali posisinya dalam penggarapan film, hanya karena alasan dia sedang mabuk saat mengatakan itu.

Kini ulah Sasuke berbuntut panjang. Tapi Fugaku lebih memilih kehilangan satu sponsor besar dari pada harus melepas 'anak emas'-nya. Tentu saja. Dia selalu percaya anak itu bisa berbuat lebih baik—selalu ada kesempatan untuk Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Itachi gemas, ayahnya tak pernah memberi kesempatan padanya untuk membuka mata bahwa anak bungsunya perlu sekali saja diberi pelajaran. Namun Itachi sangat memahami sang ayah, dia tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membuatnya mengerti. Lagi pula dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk merengek egois. Karena dia bukan Sasuke.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab soal itu," kata Itachi. "Kalau hanya itu masalahnya, biar kujelaskan langsung pada agen Mitsushinpo. Lagian, bukannya mereka yang tidak profesional? Membatalkan kontrak karena masalah internal yang seharusnya tidak mereka ketahui? Lalu menyampaikan pembatan langsung pada presiden direktur, bukan pada produser?"

Menghela napas, Fugaku berkata, "Maaf, Nak. Aku tidak lagi bisa meyakinkan mereka—Mitsushinpo tidak lagi percaya padamu."

Hati Itachi tertohok mendengar itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sang ayah. Masalah yang sudah terlanjur terjadi membuat semua rencana jadi kacau. Itachi juga tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke—meskipun penyebab utama kekacauan ini adalah adiknya itu. Bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan siapa-siapa, pikir Itachi.

Punggungnya bersandar tak berdaya ke punggung sofa. Itachi memijit-mijit keningnya sambil memejamkan kedua mata. "Kita kehilangan sponsor utama, tepat satu minggu sebelum produksi dimulai," gumamnya seperti orang putus asa.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Obito untuk mencari sponsor baru," Fugaku berusaha menghibur.

Itachi mengalihkan mata padanya. "Dalam waktu tujuh hari saja? Sekalipun Ayah yang mencarinya, waktunya tidak akan cukup," ucapnya dengan menahan suara, tidak ingin sang ayah tersinggung. Tapi apa yang diutarakannya memang masuk akal. Bukan berarti Itachi suka mengeluh atau tak bisa berpikir optimis saat ini.

"Kita bisa memundurkan jadwal beberapa hari saja."

"Tidak bisa. Ayah tahu sendiri, satu jam saja tidak sesuai dengan jadwal, seluruh rencana akan jadi berantakan. Itu bisa mengecewakan pihak sponsor pendukung. Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan mereka."

"Aku tahu," gumam Fugaku. "Maafkan aku untuk semua kekacauan ini."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan salah Ayah." Itachi bangkit dari sofa, berjalan mendekati dinding kaca, memandang jauh ke luar gedung. "Dengan atau tanpa sponsor utama, film ini akan tetap kuselesaikan," katanya.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kesempatan?**

* * *

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya di sepanjang lorong. Saat terakhir mengintip jam tangannya, dia tahu waktunya sudah sangat mepet. _Preproduction meeting_ pasti sudah mulai saat dia tiba di ruangan. Namun saat berbelok di tikungan, sosok Itachi yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru menghilangkan sedikit kekhawatirannya.

"Itachi-san!" Sakura berlari menyusul. "_Meeting_-nya belum dimulai?"

"Sepertinya begitu, karena aku juga terlambat," katanya. "Pembicaraan dengan ayahku membuatku hampir lupa waktu."

Mereka tiba di depan ruangan berpintu ganda, salah satu pintunya terbuka lebar. Langkah Itachi dan Sakura tertahan di ambang pintu, saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah membungkuk rendah di hadapan banyak orang.

Sakura mengenali wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi. Namun yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sasuke nampak seperti sedang memohon pada orang-orang itu. Yang seperti itu bukan cara Sasuke, pikir Sakura. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memohon, apalagi sampai membungkuk serendah itu. Entah terbentur apa kepalanya. Lagi pula, ada masalah apa ini sebenarnya?

"Anak itu…" gumam Itachi. Dia terperangah menatap adiknya, nampak sama tidak percaya seperti Sakura.

"_Gomen,_" kata Sasuke. Dia masih membungkuk, menunggu tanggapan dari sekian orang yang sampai saat ini masih diam menatapnya.

"Maaf?" Seorang gadis berkulit gelap mencibir. Pusat perhatian orang-orang itu kini beralih padanya. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau masih merasa pantas dimaafkan, Uchiha Sasuke?" Mata besarnya yang berwarna kuning seperti mata kucing menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang kini telah menegakkan punggung.

"Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku ingat. Dan sekarang aku sadar itu salah," kata Sasuke. Nada suaranya datar, begitu tenang, sama sekali tidak terpancing oleh kemarahan gadis itu. "Makanya aku minta maaf—"

"Jangan harap!" gadis itu hampir berteriak. Tampak sekali emosinya sedang meluap-luap. "Kau boleh merasa besar di London, tapi di sini kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau bukan karena perusahaan ayahmu, tidak ada yang mau memberi kesempatan buat amatir seperti kau. Bersikap seenaknya begitu, merendahkan orang lain hanya karena kau tidak suka, tidak profesional sekali! Setelah semua penghinaan itu, sekarang mengharapkan maaf dari kami? Jangan bercanda!"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya anak itu diberi kesempatan kedua," suara seorang wanita dari belakang kerumunan menarik perhatian seluruh orang. Wanita berambut biru yang sedang duduk dengan sikap tak peduli itu bicara lagi. "Sikapnya malam itu bisa dimaklumi…"

"Tapi Konan-san—" gadis yang sebelumnya bermaksud melancarkan protes, namun langsung disela oleh Si Rambut Biru.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Karui," katanya. Matanya tidak sekalipun beralih dari alat pengikir kuku yang sedang dimainkan di ujung jari-jari tangannya. "Jujur saja, yang dikatakan Sasuke waktu itu benar. Naskahmu masih banyak berantakan di _scene-scene_ terakhir. Dan ada plot yang _jumping_ di tengah cerita—"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku diminta menuliskan naskah film _action_," Karui tak tahan untuk segera membela diri. "Sebelumnya pun aku sudah mendiskusikan naskah itu dengan Produser, dan dia tidak banyak komentar seperti adiknya." Tatapan menyindir terlempar pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menyela pembicaraan?" Konan menggerutu, terdengar mulai kesal namun masih sibuk dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Maaf, Konan-san. Tapi aku bukan bicara atas diriku sendiri," kata Karui lagi. "Teman-teman yang lain juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tanpa kecuali dihina! Tidak ingat waktu itu Sasaki sampai menangis? Darui-senpai juga berani dikatainya." Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang juga berkulit gelap dan bertubuh kekar di seberang tempatnya berdiri—untuk mencari dukungan.

"Buatku tidak masalah," gumam Darui tak acuh.

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu mengabaikan wajah-tak-percaya Karui. Dia mengipasi dirinya dengan bosan. "Aku sudah sering dengar caci-maki. Telingaku sudah tuli buat yang begituan," katanya. "Apalagi cuma cacian dari anak ingusan yang sedang mabuk. Tidak ada pengaruhnya buatku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Anak amatir ini bertingkah sok jadi pemimpin. Meskipun dia sutradara, bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap kurang ajar pada _crew_ yang lain. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas jadi pemimpin—bagaimanapun hebatnya dia."

Darui mengatupkan kipasnya, lalu menyelipkannya ke balik punggung. Ditatapnya gadis berambut merah yang tengah menggebu-gebu itu. Dia paham betul Karui bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan, apalagi setelah disakiti hatinya. Ucapan-ucapannya saat ini didominasi oleh rasa sakit hatinya. Darui khawatir, gadis itu bisa memanipulasi _crew_ yang lain untuk menolak Sasuke kembali. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada harapan lagi buat anak itu. Jujur saja dalam hatinya, Sasuke-lah yang paling cocok untuk menangani film mereka kali ini. Meskipun keputusan akhirnya ada di tangan produser. Namun entah mengapa sampai saat ini Itachi belum juga muncul.

Dia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menutup mulut Karui.

"Kau kenal Jiraiya?" tanya Darui kemudian.

Karui tertawa mencibirnya. "Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Film-filmnya selalu jadi rival kita di setiap festival film. Musuh abadi—Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ini?"

Darui tersenyum simpul. "Jauh sebelum menjadi pemilik rumah produksi itu, dia adalah sutradara brengsek yang kerjaannya setiap hari mencaci-maki para _crew_, dan itu berlangsung sejak film pertamanya."

Kipas di balik punggung diambilnya lagi. "Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke malam itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia cuma mencoba menyampaikan masukan. Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti bagaimana menyampaikan gagasan dengan cara yang baik. Yah, mungkin dia akan jadi tipe sutradara brengsek yang kesekian."

Setelah Darui berkata begitu, para _crew_ yang berkumpul dalam ruangan itu berbisik-bisik, mempertimbangkan bahwa mungkin yang dikatakan Darui benar. Lagi pula, lelaki itu adalah anggota tim paling senior. Pengalaman kerjanya yang sudah begitu banyak membuatnya disegani. Ucapannya akan lebih banyak didengar. Selain itu, Konan juga telah menyatakan akan memberi Sasuke kesempatan kedua. Dari sudut pandangnya sebagai aktris—apalagi dia juga sudah bisa dibilang senior dan sering ambil bagian di film-film produksi Uchiha Pictures—penilaiannya terhadap kelakuan Sasuke membuat lelaki itu dirasa pantas ditolerir oleh yang lainnya.

Namun kelihatannya tidak bagi Karui. Dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati akibat penghinaan Sasuke pada hasil karyanya. Dia memang menyadari naskah yang ditulisnya masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi bukan berarti dia sudi seorang amatir seperti Sasuke menginjak-injak harga dirinya di depan orang banyak.

"Jangan bercanda," dia menggeram, berusaha menekan amarahnya yang seakan ingin meledak. Semua mata tertuju padanya, sementara matanya sendiri terpaku pada Sasuke. Tatapan itu penuh kebencian. "Sudah kubilang orang seperti dia tidak pantas jadi pemimpin. Kalau diteruskan, film ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Lagi pula, bukankah Produser sudah mendapatkan sutradara baru?"

Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan dari belakang pintu, memutuskan segera menampakkan diri begitu situasinya semakin rumit. Sudah saatnya dia turun tangan. Otomatis perhatian seisi ruangan beralih padanya.

"Makanya aku ingin meluruskan ini dulu," katanya. "Sasuke akan tetap bersama kita."

Reaksi para _crew_ yang hadir dalam ruangan itu memang tampak tidak terlalu berarti. Namun tentu saja Karui yang sejak tadi mati-matian menolak Sasuke, menanggapi dengan sikap paling mencolok. Dia menatap penuh selidik Uchiha Itachi, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki itu masih atasannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Atas dasar apa anak itu tetap dipertahankan?"

"Banyak," jawab Itachi, tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun wibawanya.

"Lalu bagimana dengan sutradara baru? Bukannya Produser sudah mendapatkannya? Siapa namanya? Haruno…?"

Itachi mengangguk. Dan saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak ada di dekatnya. Saat menoleh, gadis itu masih berdiri canggung di ambang pintu. Segera saja Itachi mengisyaratkannya untuk datang mendekat.

Dengan hati berdebar-debar Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan dan menghadapi orang-orang yang kini memusatkan perhatian padanya. Saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke, gadis itu cepat-cepat berpaling dan membungkuk pada seluruh _crew_ di sana.

"_Hajimemashite,_" Sakura menggumam.

"Setelah melihat kemampuannya yang mengagumkan, aku dapat ide untuk memadukannya dengan kemampuan Sasuke," kata Itachi kemudian. "Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan dua bakat bagus itu. Kalau film kita bisa luar biasa, untuk apa mengharapkan yang biasa saja?"

Sasuke memperhatikannya dari ekor mata. Tidak menyangka kakaknya mau repot-repot berkoar untuk meyakinkan orang-orang yang telah dibuatnya sakit hati. Yah, kalau soal urusan memanipulasi orang lain, Itachi memang jagonya. Tidak heran dia sukses jadi produser. Untuk yang satu ini mungkin dia harus berterima kasih secara khusus pada kakaknya itu.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Sasuke dan Sakura akan berkolaborasi untuk menggarap film kali ini," kata Itachi. "Kalau ada yang keberatan, silakan katakan saat ini juga." Pandangannya mengedar, berpindah dari wajah satu ke wajah lainnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang ingin mengajukan protes.

Karui-lah satu-satunya orang yang nampak tidak setuju. Namun alih-alih mengajukan protes lanjutan, dia menyambar tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, beranjak ke sudut belakang ruangan dan menjatuhkan diri dengan kasar di atas sebuah kursi sambil mengunyah berisik permen karet yang baru dilahapnya. Gadis itu tidak mau lagi peduli pada apa yang akan orang-orang itu katakan.

"Kelihatannya mereka juga bagus," kata Darui tak acuh. Dia masih sibuk dengan kipas di tangannya. Sekali lagi ucapannya berpengaruh pada _crew_ yang lain. Mereka mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Suasana tegang dalam ruangan itu kini lenyap. Masing-masing _crew_ kembali ke kursi yang diletakkan mengitari meja oval yang besar. Sebelum pembahasan agenda _meeting_ hari itu dimulai, Itachi terlebih dulu memperkenalkan tiap _crew_ pada Sakura.

Yang pertama ditunjuk Itachi adalah Darui, lelaki yang sejak tadi Sakura perhatikan bersikap bosan. Dia adalah _director of photography_ (DOP), sudah hampir enam tahun bekerja di Uchiha Pictures—anggota yang paling lama bekerja dengan Itachi. Kemudian Ogata, _cameramen_ tunggal. Tubuhnya yang jenjang dan wajah tidak bersemangat mengingatkan Sakura pada Kakashi. Hanya saja rambutnya hitam dan tidak dibentuk bergaya seperti dosennya itu.

Duduk di seberangnya seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal—baru saja memesan dua donat coklat pada petugas _pantry _yang lewat. Kacamata bulat yang dipakainya membuat wajahnya yang lebar terlihat lucu. Itachi dan semua orang memanggilnya Kabo—Sakura yakin sekali alasan mengapa dia dipanggil dengan nama itu (_kabocha_ artinya labu, mungkin karena bentuk tubuhnya bulat seperti buah labu). Dia sangat ramah, bahkan menawarkan satu donatnya pada Sakura saat pesanannya tiba, namun gadis itu cepat-cepat menolak dengan sopan. Kabo adalah _editing leader_.

Perkenalan berlanjut pada gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sudut belakang ruangan—masih dengan wajah kesal, Karui. Saat Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepala, gadis itu tak peduli. Setelah berdehem untuk menegurnya, Itachi memberitahukan bahwa Karui adalah penulis naskah yang dikontrak ekslusif oleh Uchiha Pictures. Berdasarkan pengamatan Sakura, Karui bukan orang yang mudah diajak bersahabat. Lebih baik jangan berulah di hadapannya jika tidak ingin dapat masalah, pikir Sakura.

Saat mengalihkan pandangan, tanpa sengaja Sakura bertemu mata dengan wanita cantik berambut biru yang duduk tidak jauh dari Karui. Sakura menundukkan kepala, wanita itu membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. Meski terlihat keangkuhan dalam keanggunan sikapnya, wanita itu cukup ramah juga. Sakura kenal betul siapa dia. Konan, aktris muda papan atas yang selalu bersinar bersama Uchiha Pictures. Satu-satunya selebriti Jepang yang tidak pernah tersentuh pers. Semua berita dan kontroversi yang menyangkut dirinya tidak lain hanya karangan pers sendiri. Satu-satunya pernyataan yang pernah keluar langsung dari mulutnya adalah kalimat "Kehidupan pribadiku bukan untuk umum".

Sakura sudah lama mengagumi Konan. Baginya, tak ada yang bisa berakting sepandai wanita berambut biru itu. Dia pernah bercita-cita, suatu saat ingin Konan berperan dalam film yang digarapnya. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka impiannya bisa terwujud begitu cepat.

Itachi kemudian memperkenalkan anggota _crew _lainnya yang tergabung dalam staf teknis, seperti orang-orang yang menangani _lighting_, audio, dan peralatan pengambilan gambar; tim artistik yang dipimpin oleh pemuda cuek, Sou; serta tim _make up_ dan _wardrop_ yang ditangani oleh gadis pendiam bernama Sasaki. Kata Itachi, masih banyak yang tidak hadir dalam _meeting_ ini, termasuk beberapa aktor dan aktris lainnya. Sakura akan bertemu mereka pada saat produksi nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura disodori proposal naskah setebal kamus Bahasa Inggris yang sudah lama disimpan dalam rak di kamarnya. Di balik sampul depannya, tertulis besar-besar judul film, _After Rain Drop_. Halaman selanjutnya berisi deskripsi singkat tentang film yang bersangkutan. Sakura membaca sinopsis yang terlampir di halaman berikutnya. Setelah dibuat semakin penasaran dengan keseluruhan cerita, dia mengintip dialog-dialog dari beberapa _scene_ yang dibukanya secara acak.

Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan proposal naskah, Itachi membicarakan persiapan yang harus dilakukan oleh masing-masing tim yang sudah dibagi sebelumnya, karena jadwal produksi akan dimulai satu minggu lagi. Ogata menyerahkan _camera card_ pada Sasuke untuk diteliti kembali bersama Darui. Sasaki dan Sou masing-masing mengecek catatan mengenai _wardrop_ dan properti, memastikan semua yang dibutuhkan sudah siap, dan melaporkan hasilnya pada Itachi. Kabo yang juga bertindak sebagai koordinator tim perlengkapan produksi, melaporkan kelengkapan alat-alatnya.

Itachi puas, persiapan untuk produksi filmnya hampir seratus persen siap. Semua peralatan dan materi yang dibutuhkan telah komplit. Hanya tinggal menyelesaikan masalah dana yang menunggak besar hingga saat ini, terutama dana yang dikeluarkan untuk sewa lokasi syuting dan biaya transportasi. Sebenarnya urusan hitung-menghitung bisa ditunda hingga proses produksi selesai, karena pihak pengelola tempat yang dipakai untuk lokasi syuting setuju untuk dilunasi belakangan. Namun mengenai masalah dana ini, ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan Itachi pada tim kerjanya. Tentu saja ini tentang pembatalan kontrak oleh sponsor utama mereka.

Saat diberitahukan soal itu, tak satupun orang di sana yang tidak terkejut. Semuanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban. Mereka mulai ribut, mempertanyakan masalahnya.

"Ini mendadak sekali!"

"Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membatalkan kontrak?"

Itachi meredam suara-suara cemas itu dengan berdehem keras-keras. "Aku tahu ini buruk. Aku menyesal tidak bisa mempertahankan mereka." Bukannya tenang, orang-orang itu semakin cemas dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berdesis semakin keras.

"Sudah jelas kan?" Karui berdiri, suaranya lantang dan nyaring. Tatapannya terlempar pada Sasuke. "Mitsushinpo pasti sudah dengar soal _itu_. Menerima kembali orang yang tidak profesional hanya akan membuat kita dicap sebagai tim yang tidak profesional juga."

Sasuke mendengus. "Masih belum puas ya?" gumamnya. Dia tak ambil peduli apapun yang masih akan dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya. Tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu," sahut Itachi. Padahal dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Karui adalah kebenaran. Tapi Itachi tak punya pilihan. Mau tak mau, dia perlu melindungi Sasuke, untuk ayahnya.

"Berhentilah menyudutkan Sasuke-kun," kata Sasaki, membuat Karui luar biasa terkejut. "Waktu itu mungkin dia salah, tapi bukan berarti dia pantas disalahkan untuk masalah yang lain."

"Ada apa denganmu, eh? Malam itu menangis sesegukan, sekarang kau bela dia?" Karui mencibir. "Aku tidak menyudutkan. Ini bukan _masalah yang lain_, dan seseorang harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Semuanya tahu siapa orang itu."

"Oi, Karui, bisa kau tutup mulutmu sebentar?" Darui yang sejak tadi bersikap tak peduli, kini menatapnya dengan wajah kesal. "Banyak bicara itu tidak baik."

"Sadarlah, kau satu-satunya orang yang berbeda pendapat di sini," gumam Konan. Pandangan angkuhnya membuat Karui semakin jengkel.

Lama dia menatap wajah-wajah dalam ruangan itu, dan yang terakhir diarahkan pada Sasuke; tatapan yang penuh rasa muak. Dia tahu percuma saja terus-terusan mempertahankan argumen. Namun tidak sedikitpun dia berniat mengalah. Rasa kesal dan jengkel itu berkumpul seperti gumpalan daging yang ingin segera dimuntahkannya. Karui menyambar tas yang disampirkan ke punggung kursi, cepat-cepat dia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke!" umpatnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memerhatikan gelagat Karui sampai sosoknya menghilang, terdiam di bangkunya. Melihat Karui begitu, dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia ingat terakhir kali lelaki itu membuatnya uring-uringan, saat bertemu di lift beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu itu rasa jengkelnya tidak lagi tertahankan, sampai membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Padahal Sakura tak ingin menangis. Namun rasa sakit atas sikap dan ucapan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar membuat hatinya pedih.

Sakura melemparkan mata pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang berlagak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dalam genggamannya; _camera card_ yang dibuat Ogata.

_Orang itu semakin menjengkelkan saja. Apa aku bisa membuat film ini dengannya? Ya Tuhan…_

**~Lil'Jo~**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah harus mengayuh sepeda menuju studio Uchiha Pictures. Itachi telah menyusun jadwal untuknya. Sementara anggota _crew_ lain menyiapkan materi masing-masing yang masih harus dilengkapi, Sakura akan melakukan peninjauan lokasi syuting bersama Itachi, Sasuke, dan Karui. Sialnya rantai sepedanya lepas di pertengahan jalan, membuatnya datang terlambat. Sebenarnya hanya terlewat beberapa menit saja dari waktu perjanjian. Namun Sasuke memanfaatkan itu untuk mencecarnya.

Lelaki itu bersandar bosan pada pintu mobil saat Sakura tiba. "Baru begini saja sudah terlambat," sindirnya.

"Maaf," sahut Sakura tak acuh, sambil memarkirkan sepedanya agak jauh dari sedan Sasuke. "Apa boleh buat, rantai sepedaku lepas," katanya, tak peduli lelaki itu mendengarnya atau tidak. "Lagian cuma terlambat tiga menit."

Sasuke mendengus. "Seenaknya saja meremehkan waktu. Dalam hitungan tiga menit itu, kita sudah melewati gerbang tol."

_Astaga! Perhitungan sekali!_

Tapi Sakura tahu itu hanya usaha Sasuke untuk merusak mood-nya. Dia berusaha tak ambil pusing. Lagi pula Itachi belum kelihatan. Dari gelagat Sasuke yang sebentar-sebentar melihat jam, sepertinya kakaknya itu juga terlambat.

Namun sosok yang muncul kemudian bukan lelaki mirip Sasuke yang berambut panjang. Pria itu belum pernah dilihat Sakura. Garis tegas rahangnya, rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam raven, dan tinggi tubuhnya, menegaskan bahwa lelaki itu juga bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Di kiri dan kanan, tangannya menggandeng dua gadis kecil yang nampak menggemaskan; sepasang anak kembar. Rambut mereka diikat dua dengan ikat rambut yang berhias dua buah chery merah, kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"_Ohayou!_" lelaki itu menyapa riang. Dua anak kembar dalam gandengannya meniru dengan suara nyaring yang lucu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" Sakura balas menyapa. Dia tersenyum gemas pada sepasang gadis cilik itu.

"Kau pasti Haruno Sakura," kata lelaki itu, ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. "Aku Uchiha Obito, manajer produksi departemen film. Hari ini aku menggantikan Itachi untuk menemani kalian meninjau lokasi syuting."

"_Sou ka?_ Ada apa dengan Itachi-san?"

"Dia ada pertemuan mendadak dengan calon sponsor baru. Karena dia mau menanganinya sendiri, jadi terpaksa janjinya denganmu hari ini harus kuambil alih."

Bisa Sakura bayangkan bagaimana sibuknya Itachi saat ini. Pembatalan sponsor yang begitu mendadak pasti menjadi pukulan telak buatnya. Banyak yang harus dilakukan Itachi untuk memperbaiki keadaan demi kelangsungan produksi film itu. Sakura, sebagai orang yang dipilih langsung oleh Itachi, juga merasa harus berusaha keras, jangan sampai mengecewakan lelaki yang telah memercayainya itu.

"Siapapun yang datang, tidak masalah buatku," kata Sakura.

"Ya… ya. Tapi tidak perlu bawa-bawa mereka kan?" Sasuke menatap sebal sepasang anak kembar itu, seolah mereka sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi monster.

"Apa salahnya?" sahut Sakura. "Mereka kan cuma dua gadis kecil yang manis."

"Tunggu saja sampai mereka berulah," gumam Sasuke dingin sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Dua anak itu menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke sebelum Sakura melihatnya. Kemudian mereka bersikap manis lagi layaknya malaikat kecil yang tidak mengerti kebencian di hadapan Sakura.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Sakura, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si kembar.

"Aku Rieko," jawab gadis yang di sebelah kanan. "Aku Erika," jawab yang di kiri.

Sakura bergantian menatap keduanya. Tak satupun dia menemukan suatu ciri khas yang bisa membedakan mereka—tahi lalat, misalnya. Rieko dan Erika benar-benar identik. Pakaian terusan kotak-kotak merah tanpa lengan dan sepatu karet pink yang mereka pakai persis sama. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana nanti dia harus membedakannya. Dia kemudian teringat beberapa tangkai permen di dalam tasnya. Diambilnya dua, dan diberikannya pada si kembar.

"Hadiah untuk kalian."

Wajah-wajah mungil itu tampak senang sekali. "_Arigato,_ Sakura-neechan," kata mereka serempak setelah menerima permen di tangan masing-masing.

Sakura mengacak-acak gemas rambut mereka. Dari dulu dia ingin sekali punya adik. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan hanya menakdirkannya hidup sebagai anak semata wayang. Karena itu, dia selalu senang terhadap anak kecil.

"Maaf ya, Sakura, aku terpaksa membawa Eri dan Rie," kata Obito. "Ibunya sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota. Ibuku, nenek mereka, sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Ini hari libur, tidak ada yang menjaga si kembar di rumah."

"_Ii yo._ Aku senang mereka ikut." Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat pada seseorang yang belum juga nampak. "Karui-san belum datang?"

"Dia juga tidak akan datang. Saat semalam kutelepon, dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan."

Untuk yang satu itu, Sakura sudah paham sebabnya. Karui pasti masih jengkel dengan Sasuke. Mana mau dia repot-repot datang.

Suara klakson mobil yang ditekan berkali-kali mengejutkan mereka. Kepala Sasuke melongok dari jendela. "Sudah siang nih!" gerutunya.

Sambil mengumpat dalam hati, Sakura mengambil alih si kembar dan mengajaknya masuk ke mobil, duduk di jok belakang. Obito duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih nampak kesal. Langsung saja dia menancap gas, membawa sedan biru metaliknya melesat menuju kota Suna.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, mereka tiba di depan bangunan berpagar beton tinggi. Mobil Sasuke melewati gapura yang bagian atasnya berbentuk setengah lingkaran setelah gerbang besi membuka lebar, berhenti di pelataran bangunan besar bergaya Victoria klasik. Mereka disambut oleh air mancur patung kuda yang terbuat dari marmer kuning gading di seberang pintu utama. Sinar matahari terhalang oleh pohon-pohon palem besar yang ditanam sejajar pagar beton, mengelilingi bangunan.

Si kembar berebut turun dari mobil dan merengek minta diizinkan bermain di halaman. Setelah berjanji pada Obito untuk tidak bertingkah nakal, Eri dan Rie berlarian gembira menuju halaman belakang seperti dua ekor kelinci yang baru dilepaskan dari kandang.

Sakura menyusul turun dari mobil dengan pandangan takjub. Bangunan dengan desain yang begitu asing, menciptakan suasana seperti bukan berada di Jepang. Tanaman perdu-perduan dan palem di halaman, tanpa ada satupun tanaman khas Jepang, membuat tempat itu terasa makin asing saja.

"Namanya Victorian House," kata Obito begitu turun dari mobil. "Milik keluarga Shoseki yang menyukai budaya Eropa klasik. Tempat ini biasa dipakai untuk keperluan komersil."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, sambil membayangkan saat-saat pengambilan gambar di sana. Selama dalam perjalanan tadi, Obito menjelaskan bahwa Victorian House akan dipakai sebagai rumah Keluarga Kan'O, geng yakuza dalam film mereka. Itachi dan Karui yang memilih tempat itu, berdasarkan kebutuhan _setting_ yang sesuai dengan penggambaran dalam skenario.

Obito membawanya menjelajahi seisi rumah. Di dalam, Sakura lebih takjub lagi pada bangunan itu. Desainnya kental dengan nuansa klasik khas Eropa yang ditunjukkan oleh pintu-pintu tinggi dan jendela berdaun ganda, pagar-pagar balkon yang dibuat melengkung, dan tangga berputar di tengah bangunan dengan besi ulir sebagai pegangannya. Yang paling unik dan mencolok adalah bagian bangunan yang menjulang mirip menara, disertai jendela mengeliling di bagian ujung teratasnya yang membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Dinding sebagian ruangan dibuat dengan tekstur bata merah. Sakura membayangkan bangunan itu seperti kastil kecil di tengah kota.

Sambil berkeliling, Obito menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang dijadikan _setting_ film. Sakura menyimak sambil sedikit-sedikit menengok naskah yang sudah dia fotokopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan menjilidnya dibagi berdasarkan plot agar tidak terlalu tebal.

Diam-diam dia menggambar _blocking_ kamera pada lembaran kosong fotokopian naskahnya. Saat Sasuke melihatnya, lelaki itu mencibir. Dia tidak setuju beberapa titik peletakkan kamera saat pengambilan gambar yang dirancang Sakura.

"Jangan mengarang sendiri," kata Sasuke. "Buat apa ada deskripsi visual dalam naskah kalau tidak diikuti?"

"Kalau sudut pandangku berbeda, bukan berarti aku mengarang," Sakura menyahut tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Tangannya masih sibuk menyelesaikan sketsa. "Sama saja seperti menggambar pohon yang disinari matahari. Siapapun bebas menentukan di sebelah mana mau menggambar matahari, bebas menentukan seberapa panjang atau seberapa besar bayangan yang ditimbulkannya."

"Itu artinya kau mengubah rasa," balas Sasuke. "Perbedaan letak matahari akan mempengaruhi waktu. Perbedaan waktu akan mempengaruhi suasana hati. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau mengubah penjiwaan adegan ini?"

"Bukan mengubah, tapi mendramatisi."

Sasuke membelalakkan mata. "Kau…"

Obito yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, cepat-cepat menahan Sasuke. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita ke Ishi? Nanti keburu sore," katanya sambil menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Kedua anak muda itu tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun sepakat untuk membatalkan perdebatan. Mereka kembali ke mobil. Masih ada satu lokasi lagi yang harus ditinjau hari itu. Setelah Obito membawa kembali Rie dan Eri ke dalam mobil, mereka langsung saja meninggalkan Victorian House menuju Ishi, pantai paling selatan Oto.

Pantai Ishi berbeda dengan Pantai Shizu, tempat kencan rahasia Sasuke-Karin yang sempat menghebohkan beberapa hari lalu. Ishi merupakan pantai laut lepas yang tidak diberdayakan sebagai tempat wisata komersil. Ishi lebih dikenal sebagai pelabuhan nelayan. Meskipun begitu, pemandangan di sana sangat indah, tak kalah indah dengan pantai manapun.

Pohon-pohon nyiur tumbuh besar di sepanjang garis pantai. Pasirnya bersih, berkilau-kilau memantulkan cahaya matahari. Perahu-perahu kecil para nelayan berbaris di sepanjang dermaga, ditambatkan dengan tambang besar pada pasak yang menancap kokoh ke dasar laut. Lidah ombak menjilat-jilat bebatuan licin yang memisahkan pantai dengan lautan, meninggalkan buih. Desirnya terdengar bagai harmoni yang berpadu dengan desau dedaunan nyiur dan koakan burung-burung laut.

"Kami mau bikin istana pasir," sorak Rie dan Eri begitu turun dari mobil. Keduanya langsung berlari ke dataran pasir putih tanpa seorangpun bisa mencegah mereka.

"Jangan lepas sepatu ya! Banyak pecahan kulit kerang," teriak sang ayah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ajak mereka," Sasuke mendesis saat berlalu meninggalkan mobilnya menuju ke arah dermaga.

Sakura melempar tatapan sewot. Dia sebal sekali dengan Sasuke yang terus-terusan berlagak dingin pada si kembar. Bahkan terhadap anak kecil dia tak juga bisa bersikap ramah, pikir Sakura.

Tidak ingin memikirkannya lama-lama lagi, Sakura mengajak Obito ke tepi pantai. Tanpa Sasuke, gadis itu mereka-reka sendiri pengambilan adegan yang akan dilakukan di sepanjang pantai itu sampai ke dermaga. Saat tadi Obito mengajaknya bergabung, Sasuke mengatakan lebih suka bersandar di pagar dermaga sambil menghabiskan rokoknya. Sakura tak peduli. Lagi pula mengikutkan lelaki itu hanya akan melanjutkan perdebatan sengit mereka yang tertunda.

"_Take _dimulai dari sana," Obito menunjuk pondokan di dekat satu-satunya pohon nyiur berbatang bengkok. Kemudian jarinya bergerak lurus mengarah ke laut. "_Scene_ terakhir dilakukan di atas laut, saat adegan Tatsu membawa kabur Ann dengan kapal," katanya. "Aku sudah menyewa speed boat. Ayo, Sakura, kita lihat-lihat sedikit ke tengah laut."

Sakura mengikuti Obito ke tepi dermaga, menuju sebuah speed boat besar. Rie dan Eri langsung saja meninggalkan istana pasir yang masih berbentuk gundukan pasir basah yang tak jelas bentuknya, begitu mendengar sang ayah dan Sakura akan berpesiar ke tengah laut. Tiba-tiba saja ketertarikan mereka terhadap permainan membuat-istana-pasir lenyap. Susah payah si kembar merengek agar diizinkan ikut. Obito yang tidak pernah tahan dengan tatapan penuh harap kedua putrinya, akhirnya membolehkan, dengan syarat ini dan itu.

Saat speed boat mereka meninggalkan dermaga, si kembar bersorak-sorak girang di tempat duduknya. Sakura menahan tawa melihat tingkah mereka yang menggemaskan. Dibilang menggemaskan pun, tetap saja ada satu orang yang tidak beranggapan begitu. Sakura lihat dari tempatnya, Sasuke buang muka sambil mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulut.

_Dasar orang berhati dingin!_

Diambilnya fotokopi naskah dari dalam tas selempang. Sakura kembali menggambar _blocking_ kamera untuk _setting_ ini. Dia juga menambahkan banyak catatan untuk konsep _story board_ yang nanti ingin dia buat. Sasuke memang mentah-mentah menolak rancangannya, tapi masih ada satu orang lagi yang bisa diajak berdiskusi, Darui. Sebagai DOP, Darui pasti mau mempertimbangkan masukannya.

"Oneechan lagi nulis apa?" tanya Erika. Matanya melirik penasaran naskah dalam genggaman Sakura.

"Membuat catatan untuk pekerjaan, supaya nanti tidak lupa," jawabnya disertai senyum.

"Boleh aku lihat?" kini Rieko tertular rasa penasaran saudara kembarnya.

Sakura membolehkan, dan memberikan naskahnya pada mereka. Erika yang duduk persis di sebelah Sakura langsung menyambar naskah itu. Rieko tak terima.

"Kan aku yang minta. Sini berikan padaku!"

"Aku juga mau lihat," Eri tak mau kalah.

Dia bersikeras menguasai naskah itu sendirian, sementara Rie berusaha merebutnya. Sakura mencoba mendamaikan mereka. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Naskahnya berpindah dari tangan Eri ke Rie, kemudian berpindah lagi. Obito yang tengah sibuk mengemudikan speed boat tak bisa memisahkan kedua anaknya, dia berteriak-teriak—padahal tidak dipedulikan si kembar.

Saat Rie berhasil lagi merampas naskah dari kembarannya, benda itu terbang terhempas angin kencang. Sakura panik, tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat dari tempatnya duduk, mengejar naskahnya. Dan saat dia sadar, tubuhnya yang sudah di pinggiran kapal tertarik grafitasi untuk jatuh menghantam air laut.

"Ayah, Sakura-neechan kecebur!" si kembar memekik bersamaan.

Kepala Sakura timbul tenggelam di permukaan air. Dia tersedak, terbatuk-batuk, rasanya kini paru-parunya sudah dipenuhi air. Kakinya mengepak-ngepak, tangannya menggapai-gapai. Kepanikan dan rasa takut menguasai dirinya. Sakura baru ingat dia tidak bisa berenang. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tanpa berdaya, tubuh Sakura tenggelam, semakin jauh ke dalam kegelapan air laut.

Dalam kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Sakura merasa seperti ada yang menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya didekap, ditarik ke permukaan. Dia akhirnya bisa merasakan udara. Namun penglihatannya semakin kabur dan gelap. Siapa yang membawa tubuhnya ke atas?

_Sasuke…?_

**To be continued…**


	9. Stolen Kiss

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Stolen Kiss**

* * *

Ino berdiri tegang di tengah ruangan televisi. Ponselnya menempel di salah satu telinganya. Mata biru aqua-nya mulai berair. Cairan bening itu kemudian menetes jatuh di pipi tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kau mengkhianatiku," ucapnya dengan suara serak—pada seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Kalau sejak awal tidak mencintaiku, kenapa tidak kau katakan terus terang? Apa artinya sikapmu selama ini? Apa artinya aku terus-terusan berharap padamu? Kau jahat!" Suaranya melengking tinggi. Tanpa sadar tangannya menghempaskan segala barang yang tergeletak di atas meja; kaleng minuman soda yang sudah kosong, sebuah gunting, remote televisi, segulungan tisu, lipstick, dan map plastik. Kini semua barang itu tercecer di lantai.

Matanya terpaku pada gunting yang terlempar sampai ke kaki buffet. Ino melangkah ke sana, dan mengambil gunting itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, ujung gunting diarahkan ke dekat perutnya.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja," gumamnya. Ino memejamkan kedua mata, bersiap untuk tusukan menyakitkan yang akan menembus perutnya sesaat lagi. "Aku benci padamu, Satoshi!"

Dering bel di depan pintu menghentikan aksinya.

Ino memutar bola mata sambil melempar gunting ke kursi rotan berlengan. Berjalan malas ke pintu depan sambil menyeka bersih air matanya, dia menggerutu. Ino paling sebal kesibukannya saat sedang sendiri harus terganggu oleh hal-hal tak penting seperti kedatangan tamu tak diundang atau hal lainnya yang tidak lebih baik.

"Siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan yang sore-sore begini datang bertamu?" gerutunya tak habis-habis.

Begitu membuka pintu untuk menyambut si tamu, mata Ino membelalak kaget melihat siapa yang kini jadi tamunya. Sasuke. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati Sakura berada dalam gendongannya—dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tenggelam."

Ino menyingkir untuk memberi Sasuke jalan. Dengan arahannya, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruang televisi dan membaringkan tubuh Sakura di sofa panjang. Sakura tidak perlu dibawa ke kamarnya, karena koridor tangga terlalu sempit sehingga akan menyulitkan Sasuke. Begitu Ino menjelaskan.

"Kecelakaan kecil," kata Sasuke. "Kami sudah membawanya ke dokter. Dan dokter bilang, tidak ada cedera berarti. Dia cuma pingsan karena syok. Jadi tidak perlu cemas."

Saat Ino menatapnya, yang kelihatan cemas justru lelaki itu. Melihat pakaiannya yang masih belum kering benar, Ino yakin pasti dia yang menolong Sakura. Tidak disangkanya Sasuke bisa berbuat sejauh itu. Padahal jika melihat sikapnya terhadap Sakura pada malam perayaan kemenangan filmnya, Ino berpikir lelaki itu mungkin tak menyukai Sakura.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari gadis berambut merah muda yang berbaring tak berdaya di atas sofa.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih," singkat saja dia menjawab. Pemandangan ruangan yang kacau menyita perhatiannya. Banyak barang berserakan di lantai.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ino nyengir sambil cepat-cepat memunguti barang-barang di lantai. "Tadi ada dua ekor kucing berkelahi di sini. Untung bisa kuusir, kalau tidak pasti bisa lebih kacau lagi," jawabnya asal saja.

Namun Sasuke tidak memperhatikan ucapannya. Matanya tertuju pada segepok kertas di kursi rotan berlengan. Sederet kalimat yang ditulis paling besar di lembaran paling depan terbaca olehnya, _Tsumibito_. Kini dia paham mengapa kondisi ruangan itu berantakan, dan mengapa mata Ino terlihat merah saat tadi dia membuka pintu.

"Kau ikut drama itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk naskah di kursi rotan dengan dagunya.

Malu-malu Ino mengangguk. "Aku baru akan ikut audisi peran utama," katanya.

"Sebaiknya batalkan saja."

"Eh?" Ino memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Ceritanya jelek. Alurnya lambat, pesan yang ingin disampaikan tidak jelas, konfliknya berantakan, dan ending-nya menggantung," kata Sasuke tanpa perasaan. "Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu untuk drama murahan begitu."

Ino mengernyit. Baru kali ini dia mendengar komentar sebegitu menusuk pada sebuah karya yang naskahnya bahkan disentuh saja tidak. Namun sedikit-banyak dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Memang sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu tertarik dengan naskah yang ditawarkan oleh rumah produksi baru itu. Satu-satunya alasannya menerima tawaran untuk ikut audisi itu hanyalah untuk mengisi waktu liburan sekaligus mencari pengalaman di bidang seni peran profesional.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

"Aku pernah ditawari produsernya untuk menyutradarai drama itu. Begitu selesai membaca sinopsisnya, langsung kutolak. Cerita yang begitu sih siapapun sutradaranya, tidak akan jadi drama yang bagus."

Ino mengangguk-angguk saja. Cara bicara Sasuke memang sudah seperti profesional meski karyanya baru sebatas film indie yang memenangi festival di London. Tapi Ino yakin lelaki itu benar-benar paham mengenai sinematografi. Sama seperti Sakura. Ya, Ino baru sadar cara pandang Sakura dan Sasuke terhadap karya sinematografi tidak jauh berbeda. Rasanya dia mengerti mengapa mereka berdua dikolaborasikan dalam satu film yang sebentar lagi akan diproduksi.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," kata Sasuke setelah mengintip jam tangan.

Ino mengantarnya sampai ke halaman.

"_Ano,_" gumam Ino sebelum Sasuke memasuki sedan-nya, "apa menurutmu, aku benar-benar berbakat?" ragu-ragu dia menatap lelaki itu.

"Untuk ukuran pemula, yang berlatih akting sendirian sampai benar-benar menangis dengan mata sembab, baru kau saja."

"Eh?" Wajah Ino langsung memerah, malu karena baru menyadari bekas tangisannya masih tersisa di wajah. Sasuke sampai tahu dia habis latihan akting sampai membuat ruangan berantakan.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa datang ke DS Studio," Sasuke lewat jendela mobil yang diturunkan mengulurkan pada Ino sebuah kartu nama yang baru diambilnya dari dashboard. "Mereka akan mengejarkan drama musim gugur dan sedang membuka audisi pemain."

"Wah! Kau kenal baik dengan orang-orang DS Studio, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak juga. Mereka pernah menawarkan drama itu padaku. Hanya saja, aku sudah lebih dulu terikat kontrak dengan Itachi," kata Sasuke. "Aku jamin drama itu akan sangat bagus. Awal yang baik untukmu."

Ino bergantian menatap Sasuke dan kartu nama dalam genggamannya. Tak menyangka dibalik sikap dingin yang selama ini Sasuke tunjukkan, ada juga kepedulian dan kebaikan hati dari lelaki itu. Ino rasanya ingin memeluknya saja saking terharunya.

"_Ganbatte,_" gumam Sasuke sebelum membawa sedan-nya melaju meninggalkan pondokan mungil mereka.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura baru tersadar keesokan paginya. Saat membuka mata, dia cukup terkejut mengetahui dirinya bangun di ruang televisi, bukan di kamarnya yang nyaman. Dilihatnya Ino tertidur dengan posisi bersandar di kursi rotan berlengan kesayangannya. Gadis pirang itu kelihatan pulas sekali.

Sakura tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, sampai dia menyadari jaket sport warna biru jeans yang entah bagaimana bisa dikenakannya. Dia pernah lihat Sasuke memakainya, dan yakin benda itu miliknya. Sakura ingat saat tubuhnya tenggelam, kemudian seseorang menariknya ke permukaan air dan membawanya ke tepi pantai. Saat itu kesadarannya samar-samar. Dia tidak bisa ingat siapa orang yang menolongnya. Namun jika melihat jaket Sasuke yang dipakainya saat ini, mungkin lelaki itu orangnya.

Setelah menguap lebar dan meregangkan kedua tangan ke udara, Sakura melepas jaket itu. Saat bangkit berdiri, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali, hampir membuatnya jatuh lagi ke sofa. Dengan langkah terseret, dia menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air mineral. Denyut di kepalanya hilang perlahan-lahan.

Ponselnya berdering saat Sakura hendak ke kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil benda itu—di dalam tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kaki Ino—sebelum deringnya yang semakin keras membuat Si Pirang terbangun.

"_Moshi moshi,_" Sakura menjawab setelah menyingkir ke dapur agar suaranya tidak mengganggu Ino.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suara lelaki di ujung telepon mengejutkan Sakura. "Itachi-san?" dia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya, ini aku. Kudengar, kemarin kau tenggelam. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"_Daijoubu desu_." Sakura tak mau cerita kejadian sebenarnya, bahwa dia jatuh karena mengejar naskahnya yang tertiup angin di atas speed boat setelah menjadi benda rebutan Si Kembar. Terlalu konyol. Lagi pula, mungkin juga Itachi sudah mendengarnya dari orang lain.

Di seberang telepon sana, Itachi terdengar menghela napas. "Syukurlah," gumamnya. "Maaf, kemarin aku tidak bisa menemani kalian."

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu, Itachi-san pasti sibuk sekali sekarang. Tidak perlu pikirkan aku. Materi syuting sudah kuminta dari Darui-san, dan kalau ada lagi yang kubutuhkan bisa kuminta padanya lagi... atau Sasuke."

"_Sou ka._ Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan," kata Itachi yang kini benar-benar terdengar lega. "Nah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa lagi sampai minggu depan, karena aku dan Obito sedang mengurus akomodasi ke Venice."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Dia baru ingat syuting pertama akan dilaksanakan di luar negeri, di sebuah kota wisata yang kata orang tempat paling romantis di Italia, Venice.

"Sudah ya, Sakura. Kalau butuh aku, jangan ragu-ragu menghubungiku."

"Ya, Itachi-san. _Arigato gozaimasu,_" jawab Sakura sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

Sakura hampir melompat dari kursi saat melihat Ino yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di ambang pintu dapur sambil memandanginya dengan wajah lusuh dan rambut berantakan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk sambil menguap lebar. "Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Diambilnya gelas kosong di atas meja yang tadi dipakai Sakura, dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dari dalam lemari es.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setelah meneguk habis air dalam gelas. "Aku kaget sekali saat kemarin sore Sasuke mengantarmu."

Sakura hanya menggumam dari dalam kamar mandi. Terdengar air pancurannya dinyalakan.

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke baik sekali," kata Ino. Dia sedang mengunyah roti yang dioles selai kacang. "Mau saja dia repot-repot mengantarmu pulang. Kupikir selama ini dia tipe orang yang paling tidak peduli dengan apa saja."

Sambil terus membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dari shower, Sakura tak mau berkomentar. Ino boleh memandang Sasuke sebagai pemuda baik hati. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Tindakan Sasuke menolong serta mengantarnya pulang tidak akan mengubah penilaiannya terhadap lelaki itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti aku pinjam sepedamu ya, Sakura? Ada yang harus kubeli—"

"Ah!" Sakura berseru keras. Buru-buru dia memakai handuk dan meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. "Sepedaku ketinggalan di studio," katanya sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

Kesal sekali Sakura karena harus kembali ke studio Uchiha Pictures saat dia tidak seharusnya ke sana. Padahal dia ingin bersantai sedikit di rumah, sambil membuat ulang _blocking_ kamera yang kemarin sudah terbawa hanyut bersama fotokopian naskahnya. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya malas datang ke sana adalah kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti jika bertemu dengannya. Jika berterima kasih, nanti lelaki itu jadi besar kepala. Namun jika tidak, nanti dia dianggap tidak tahu terima kasih.

_Kenapa harus dia sih yang menolongku?_

Bus umum yang dinaikinya berhenti di sebuah halte yang berada tepat di depan jalan masuk studio Uchiha Pictures Production. Sepanjang menyusuri jalan itu, Sakura berdoa dalam hati agar tidak bertemu Sasuke. Tidak untuk hari ini, harapnya.

Sakura masih ingat di mana sepedanya diparkir. Saat memasuki lapangan parkir, dia langsung saja menemukan sepeda keranjang yang dicat silver, masih di tempatnya semula. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari-cari sedan biru metalik. Sakura kini bisa tersenyum setelah tidak menemukan mobil itu di sana. Sasuke tidak datang hari ini. Dia tidak perlu bertemu dengannya sekarang, dan tidak perlu merasa serba salah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celana jeans-nya bergetar. Panggilan yang lagi-lagi dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"Sakura! Ini aku, Naruto."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Sebenarnya mendengar dari suaranya yang selalu bersemangat saja, dia langsung tahu siapa itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku mau kumpulkan anak-anak Klub Fotografi hari ini. Kau bisa ikut?"

"Ya, bisa saja."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kita berkumpul di rumahmu."

"Eh? Di rumahku?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu," cepat-cepat Sakura menjawab. "Di rumahku sih tidak masalah. Hanya saja sekarang aku—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kami langsung ke rumahmu ya? _Jaa!_"

"—sedang tidak di rumah!" Sakura mendengus, sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja. "Makanya dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai bicara. Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian sampai di sana dan tidak menemukanku," gerutunya.

"Sakura-neechan."

Dua suara nyaring dan lucu terdengar dari belakang. Saat Sakura berbalik, Rie dan Eri sedang nyengir menggemaskan padanya. Obito berdiri di belakang mereka.

"_Konnichi wa,_" Sakura menyapa ketiganya.

"_Konnichi wa,_ Sakura," kata Obito. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas."

"Maafkan kami, Oneechan," kata Si Kembar dengan kompak. "Karena kami nakal, Neechan jadi kecebur," kata Eri. "_Gomen nasai,_" kali ini Rie yang berbicara. Mereka berdua lalu membungkuk bersamaan.

Melihat mereka, Sakura jadi tidak enak hati. Kedua tangannya masing-masing membelai kepala Si Kembar. "Bukan salah kalian kok. Neechan cuma jatuh karena anginnya kencang sekali," katanya.

Eri melempar pandangan pada saudara kembarnya. "Ketiup angin?" matanya yang besar membelalak. Sementara Rie mengangguk-angguk menatapnya. "Seperti boneka kertas buatanmu, Eri-chan!" Kemudian keduanya terkikik.

Sakura menahan tawa. Sebenarnya kesal juga disamakan dengan boneka kertas. Namun kepolosan anak-anak itu membuat segala yang diucapkan mereka jadi terdengar lucu.

"Ayah, karena kami sudah nakal sama Sakura-nee," Rie menarik-narik ujung kemeja Obito. "Kami mau mengajak Sakura-nee jalan-jalan," Eri menyambung sambil ikut menarik-naik kemeja ayahnya. "Ke Konoha Mary Land!" keduanya berseru kompak.

"Hei, hei, Ayah sibuk, tidak bisa mengantar kalian."

Sakura mengagguk. "Lagi pula, sudah Neechan bilang tidak apa-apa, karena bukan salah kalian," dia berusaha memberi pengertian. Namun kedua gadis cilik itu terus saja merengek pada Obito agar mendapatkan keinginan mereka.

Kemudian sebuah sedan biru metalik yang baru saja memasuki gerbang besar studio dan melaju ke lapangan parkir—tempat mereka berdiri, menarik perhatian mereka. Rie dan Eri saling bertukar pandang, mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu," kata Eri. "Sama Sasuke-nii saja!" Rie melanjutkan. Keduanya menunjuk mobil Sasuke, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan menampakkan wajah dari jendela setelah kacanya diturunkan.

"Apanya?" Sasuke bertanya ketus. Alisnya meninggi sebelah. Tidak tahu-menahu permasalahan orang-orang itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia dilibatkan.

Obito langsung saja berpikir Sasuke datang tepat pada waktunya. Tanpa berdiskusi lebih dulu, dia meminta lelaki itu untuk berbaik hati mengantar kedua keponakannya yang lucu untuk menebus kenakalan mereka pada Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. "Aku bukan pengasuh," katanya ketus.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tidak ingat bagaimana mereka menangis menyesali kenakalan mereka setelah Sakura tenggelam? Mereka cuma mau berbuat baik," bujuk Obito. Sementara kedua putri kembarnya masih memasang wajah minta belas kasihan.

"Kalau mau berbuat baik, jangan selalu merepotkan orang."

"Makanya, sudah kubilang—"

"Cepat naik! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kata Sasuke tanpa peduli pada apa yang ingin Sakura katakan. Kaca jendela mobilnya dinaikkan.

Rie dan Eri bersorak girang. Keduanya berebut masuk mobil dan duduk manis di jok penumpang. "Ayo, Neechan," kata Rie pada Sakura yang masih berdiri diam.

Gadis itu tak tahu harus ikut atau tidak. Si Kembar memang berniat baik. Namun dia tidak ingin jadi merepotkan begini karena sebenarnya dia tak menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian di Pantai Ishi kemarin.

"Kalau mau ikut, cepat naik atau kutinggal," suara Sasuke terdengar mulai gusar.

Sakura tak punya pilihan. Dia juga tak mau mengecewakan Rie dan Eri jika menolak. Akhirnya liburan santai di rumah yang sudah direncanakannya harus menunda. Namun saat bermaksud duduk di samping Rie, Sasuke langsung menegurnya.

"Kau mau membuatku terlihat seperti supir? Duduk di sini," dia menunjuk kursi di sampingnya dengan dagu.

Mendengus, Sakura turun dari mobil. Dia berputar ke belakang mobil dan menempati kursi yang dimaksud Sasuke, tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Dia terus bersikap begitu sepanjang perjalanan—kecuali saat Si Kembar mengajaknya bicara. Sasuke pun demikian. Tak sedikitpun dia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Mereka sama sekali tak saling bicara, selain sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing. Hanya Rie dan Eri yang nampak tidak terbawa atmosfer orang-orang di depan—keduanya sibuk menyusun rencana wahana apa saja yang akan mereka naiki nanti.

Begitu tiba di Konoha Mary Land, Rie dan Eri menarik tangan Sakura dengan semangat, mengajaknya naik macam-macam wahana. Sasuke dengan bosan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sekalipun Si Kembar mengajaknya naik sesuatu, Sasuke dengan dingin menolak.

"Aku bukan anak kecil seperti kalian yang masih senang naik gajah terbang," gumamnya.

Wahana yang terpaksa mau dinaikinya hanya wahana yang memakai coaster berisi sepasang orang di tiap tempat duduknya. Seperti Amazoon, wahana petualangan ke dalam hutan Amazon buatan dengan menelusuri sungai kecil—duplikat sungai Amazon—menggunakan coaster air berbentuk kudanil atau hewan air lainnya. Hanya untuk mendampingi salah satu dari Si Kembar, sementara yang lain didampingi Sakura. Mereka tak ingin ambil resiko kedua anak itu naik tanpa pendamping di dalam sana.

Sudah paham begitu, Rie dan Eri sengaja memilih wahana yang menggunakan coaster agar Sasuke juga mau ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Meskipun dibilang ajakan sebagai penebus kesalahan, yang sesungguhnya bersenang-senang dan menikmati acara itu justru Si Kembar sendiri.

"Ayo main itu!" Eri menunjuk tempat orang-orang berseluncur dengan sepatu roda. Rie menyahut dengan semangat. Keduanya berlari ke sana tanpa bisa dicegah Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak begitu saja membiarkan mereka bermain, karena arena berseluncur itu telah dipenuhi oleh orang dewasa, sementara kedua anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk berbagi tempat dengan mereka. Anak-anak lain yang ikut berseluncur harus didampingi orang dewasa dan hanya boleh berseluncur di area yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan para orang besar. Karena Sakura tak bisa berseluncur, maka Rie dan Eri tak boleh bermain. Namun mereka terus merengek. Sebetulnya Sakura tak tega melarang mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tak bisa membiarkan Si Kembar berseluncur tanpa pendamping.

"Seperti tidak ada permainan lain saja," ketus Sasuke.

"Tapi kami mau berseluncur," kata Rie. Dia dan saudara kembarnya hampir menangis.

Sakura melempar tatapan pada pemuda itu. "Hei, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mendampingi mereka?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke. "Mereka perlu belajar bahwa tidak semua yang mereka inginkan bisa didapat semudah merengek dengan wajah cengeng."

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak. "Kau ini! Mereka kan masih anak-anak. Jangan dibawa serius begitu dong!"

"Justru pikiran itu harus ditanamkan sejak masih kecil. Supaya mereka tidak terbiasa dimanjakan." Pandangannya beralih pada Si Kembar. "Masih banyak wahana yang belum kalian coba. Pilih yang lain saja. Jangan merengek."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau terlalu sombong untuk bersenang-senang dengan mereka." Sakura menggandeng masing-masing tangan Si Kembar. "Ayo kita main seluncur," ucapnya riang pada keduanya.

Sakura tanpa sadar menjadi terlalu nekat. Sejak mengalami pendarahan di kepala akibat tersungkur saat belajar berseluncur dengan sepatu roda waktu masih SD, Sakura tak pernah mau lagi berseluncur. Kini demi menyenangkan Eri dan Rie, dia berusaha menyampingkan rasa takutnya. Hanya karena satu masalah, dia tak ingin kegembiraan anak-anak itu rusak.

Tanpa disangka, Si Kembar cepat belajar. Dalam waktu lima menit saja, mereka mulai mahir berseluncur. Sementara itu, Sakura masih gemetaran memegang pagar di pinggir arena. Seorang petugas yang tadi mengajari Rie dan Eri meluncur, mengajak Sakura lebih ke tengah agar bisa membiasakan diri. Sakura tak melepas sedikitpun pegangannya pada tangan lelaki itu.

"Jangan gugup. Itu hanya akan membuat tubuhmu gemetar dan hilang keseimbangan," kata si petugas.

Pelan-pelan dia melepas tangan Sakura. Gadis itu menahan napas. Berusaha sesantai mungkin seperti yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Meski sulit, perlahan-lahan dia bisa menguasai diri, dan tidak lagi merasa gemetar. Si petugas mengarahkannya cara mendorong kaki dalam tahap awal berseluncur yang baik. Sakura mengikuti dengan sangat hati-hati. Sesekali dia mencengkram lengan si petugas saat merasa akan jatuh.

"Cobalah berseluncur. Pelan-pelan saja," kata lelaki itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang-panjang. Perasaannya mulai gugup lagi. Demi keselamatan, dia tetap mengikuti arahan si petugas dengan sangat hati-hati. Didorongnya salah satu kakinya ke depan, tubuhnya mulai bergerak maju. Disusul dengan kaki satunya lagi. Begitu terus hingga dia mulai berhasil berseluncur lebih dari satu meter tanpa dipegangi. Saat Sakura mulai menikmatinya, dia lupa bagaimana caranya berhenti. Sakura mulai panik. Roda-roda sepatunya bergerak terlalu kencang. Dia akan menubruk seseorang. Sakura memejamkan mata.

Tangannya ditangkap. Tubuh Sakura mendarat dengan aman di dada seseorang. Begitu membuka mata, Sakura terbelalak mendapati wajah Sasuke terpaut tidak sampai sejengkal dari wajahnya. Ingin cepat-cepat menjauh, tapi dia takut jatuh. Akhirnya dia terus bertahan dalam posisi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya tadi kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku cuma mendampingi anak-anak, karena kau sibuk sendiri," gumam Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. "Yang lebih butuh pendamping itu sebenarnya kau ya?"

"_Urusai!_ Cepat bawa aku ke pinggir," ketus Sakura. Wajahnya berpaling, karena semakin lama semakin terasa panas.

Sasuke melepasnya. "Lakukan sendiri. Bukannya tadi kau sudah kursus kilat?" Dengan tak acuh dia mulai meluncur meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Kusso!_" Sakura menahan geram. Ternyata lelaki itu hanya ingin meledek kemampuannya yang payah, pikirnya. Peduli amat. Sakura berusaha mendorong kakinya ke depan. Namun bukannya maju, keseimbangannya hilang, sehingga dia pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur jika lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menangkapnya dan membantunya ke pinggir arena.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri di sebuah bangku panjang, sesaat setelah Rie dan Eri pergi menikmati kuda-kuda komidi putar. Untuk wahana yang begitu, tidak didampingi pun tidak apa-apa, toh bukan permainan berbahaya. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Melelahkan memang mengurus anak-anak itu. Namun jika bisa melihat mereka tertawa bahagia, semua rasa lelah itu bukan lagi apa-apa.

"Nih," Sasuke menyodorkan satu kaleng cola dingin ke depan wajah Sakura. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura setelah gadis itu menerima cola-nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ternyata ada juga orang yang tahan dengan dua anak nakal itu," Sasuke menggumam.

Sakura melempar tatapan bosan padanya. "Mereka bukan nakal, hanya mencari perhatian," katanya. "Anak-anak memang pada dasarnya bersifat egois. Tapi Rieko dan Erika sebenarnya anak yang baik." Sakura ingat ucapan Obito tentang bagaimana sedihnya Si Kembar saat dia tenggelam. Pasti saat itu mereka sangat merasa bersalah. Makanya mereka kini mengajaknya bersenang-senang sebagai penebus kenakalan mereka.

Begitu keduanya kembali, Sakura membelikan mereka permen kapas berukuran besar dari toko makanan di dekat situ. Eri dan Rie terlihat makin gembira.

"Jangan beri mereka yang manis-manis. Itu yang membuat mereka jadi hiperaktif, monster kecil yang luar biasa nakal," kata Sasuke.

"Makanan manis mereka butuhkan untuk pertumbuhan. Anak-anak senang bergerak, jadi mereka butuh banyak energi. Seperti tidak pernah kecil saja!" Sakura menyahut.

Sasuke menatapnya sinis. "Aku tidak tumbuh dengan segala jenis makanan manis yang tidak berguna."

Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Kelihatan kok, masa kecilmu kurang bahagia."

Eri dan Rie yang sejak tadi hanya menonton, merasa harus berbuat sesuatu karena Sasuke dan Sakura kini saling memelototi.

"Sakura-nee, Sasuke-nii, udah dong. Jangan berantem," kata Rie.

"Orang pacaran tidak boleh berantem," Eri menyambung.

Sakura dan Sasuke serempak melempar tatapan pada kedua gadis cilik itu. "Kami tidak pacaran!" sahut keduanya bersamaan, kemudian mereka saling buang muka.

"Eh?" Si Kembar saling bertukar pandang. "Tapi kemarin Sasuke-nii mencium Sakura-nee," oceh Rie. Saudara kembarnya mengangguk-angguk. "Seperti pangeran mencium Tuan Putri supaya Tuan Putri bangun dari tidur panjang," katanya.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke, tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke hampir salah tingkah. "Aku cuma memberi napas buatan," jawabnya, berusaha dengan suara setenang mungkin. "Kau tahu kan? Orang yang tenggelam harus diberi bantuan napas atau saluran oksigen ke paru-paru akan tertutup."

Sakura diam, tak mau menanggapi.

"Orang dewasa selalu suka berbohong," kata Eri kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatapnya galak.

"Iya, Itachi-nii dan Konan-neechan juga gitu," kata Rie. "Mereka mengaku tidak pacaran."

"Padahal kami lihat mereka berciuman di dalam mobil," sambung Eri.

"Anak-anak ini…" Sasuke menahan geram. "Apa saja sih yang sudah kalian lihat, huh?"

Si Kembar hanya mengangkat bahu. Karena Sasuke dan Sakura tidak lagi nampak akan bertengkar, mereka melanjutkan melahap permen kapas pemberian Sakura sampai habis.

Setelah pukul empat sore, mereka baru meninggalkan Konoha Mary Land. Sejak pembicaraan mengenai napas buatan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura tak saling bicara. Keheningan dalam mobil terulang lagi saat perjalanan pulang. Namun kali ini terasa lebih sunyi karena Rie dan Eri yang biasa membuat keributan telah tertidur dengan damai akibat kelelahan.

"Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Si Kembar," kata Sakura begitu turun dari sedan Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia beranjak menuju tempat sepedanya diparkir. Namun belum sampai melangkah jauh, Sakura memutar tubuhnya kembali.

"Hei," dipanggilnya Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobil, "terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu kemarin," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, selain hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak Sakura mengerti. Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu melangkah ke arahnya, matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasa agak gugup. Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa tubuhnya terpaku di situ, seolah dia tak bisa bergerak ke manapun. Tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan mata saat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat.

"Menyisakan ini untuk makan malam?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati secuil kapas merah muda di ujung jari Sasuke. Tangannya yang satu lagi menunjuk-nunjuk ke pipinya. Permen kapas itu pasti tersisa setelah tadi entah Rie atau Eri memaksanya mencicipi manisan itu.

Mendengus, Sakura meninggalkan lelaki itu menuju sepedanya.

_Dasar Kepala Ayam! Bikin kaget saja!_

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Astaga, Sakura… kau dari mana saja?" Naruto menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah kosnya dengan uring-uringan. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

Saat itu hari sudah gelap. Sakura tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sewot sendiri. Namun, tanpa peduli dia menerobos masuk ke ruang televisi. Di sana ada dua orang lagi yang sudah jelas-jelas menunggu kepulangannya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, Tenten dan Gaara—wajah Tenten yang nampak paling jengkel, sementara Gaara langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kamera di tangannya.

Sakura hanya bisa nyengir. "_Gomen,_" ucapnya.

"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima," Tenten menyahut. "Tega-teganya kau membiarkan kami menunggu, Sakura! Kalau memang sedang tidak di rumah, kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku memang mau bilang. Hanya saja ada orang yang suka memutuskan telepon sebelum aku selesai bicara." Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Naruto yang sudah menjatuhkan diri di sofa panjang di sebelah Gaara.

Wajah Naruto mengerucut. "Kau kan bisa telepon balik," katanya, tidak mau disalahkan mentah-mentah.

"Baterai ponselku habis," jawab Sakura tak acuh, meski pada dasarnya ucapan itu benar. Namun tetap saja Tenten dan Naruto tidak terpengaruh alasan itu.

"Sudah begitu, kami ditinggal tanpa tuan rumah," keluh Naruto.

Sakura paham betul, maksud di balik ucapan itu pasti karena kekecewaannya tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Tujuan Naruto memilih rumah kost-nya sebagai tempat perkumpulan mereka hari ini pastilah untuk bertemu gadis berambut indigo itu. Sayangnya, Hinata sedang kembali ke Kitakuni* untuk urusan keluarga yang mendadak.

"Memangnya Ino ke mana?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Dia pergi siang tadi," Tenten menjawab, nampaknya sudah tidak jengkel lagi. Tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet remote, mencari acara televisi yang enak ditonton. "Katanya ada janji bertemu seorang produser dari DS Studio," Tenten menambahkan.

"DS Studio?" Sakura menautkan alis.

Yang dia ingat, naskah yang belakangan ini dipelajari Ino adalah naskah dari rumah produksi yang namanya bahkan tak pernah Sakura dengar. Namun tiba-tiba Tenten bilang Ino menemui produser dari DS Studio, rumah produksi yang sedang naik daun setelah drama perdana mereka yang tayang di musim semi lalu memperoleh rating tinggi—drama yang dibintangi oleh Karin. Karena prestasi itu, rumah produksi mereka menjadi saingan kedua Uchiha Pictures dalam produksi drama, setelah Sarutobi Production.

"Karena Sakura sudah di sini," perhatian Gaara akhirnya teralihkan dari kameranya, "kita sampaikan saja keputusan yang tadi sudah kita buat," katanya.

Sakura menatap Gaara penasaran. "Tentang apa?"

"_Well,_ untuk mengisi liburan musim panas ini—" kata Naruto, "karena Genma-sensei maupun Kakashi-sensei untuk sementara tidak bisa mengurus klub ini, kita akan _hunting_ foto di Wakayama."

"Kita akan menginap selama dua hari satu malam, di penginapan _onsen_," Tenten menyambung.

"Menginap?" Sakura membelalakkan mata. "Biaya akomodasinya—"

"Tenang saja. Semuanya ditanggung Naruto," kata Tenten, langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Semua sudah kupikirkan," kata Naruto. "Tidak akan terlalu banyak makan biaya, karena yang ikut cuma sedikit; kita berempat, dan dua junior kalian yang sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu—Ito dan Komura."

Gaara berpaling pada Sakura. "Bagaimana? Kau ikut kan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, dan sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. "_Yokai,_" katanya.

"Sudah kubilang," kata Tenten yang baru datang dari dapur sambil menggigit sepotong semangka, "kalau Gaara yang meminta, Sakura tak mungkin menolak." Langsung saja kepalanya mendapat lemparan bantal dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"_Urusai!_" sahutnya sambil berlalu ke koridor.

Rencana liburan musim panas… rasanya tidak ada salahnya menikmati satu-dua hari saja untuk santai sedikit, sebelum proyek besar yang akan dikerjakannya beberapa hari lagi. Menjauhkan diri sebentar dari hiruk-pikuk Konoha—berpaling sebentar dari Uchiha Sasuke.

**To be continued…**

* * *

*Kitakuni diibaratkan sebagai Hokkaido

onsen: pemandian air panas


	10. Wish to fallin' love

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Wish to fallin' love**

* * *

Seekor kumbang badak menempel di dahan tinggi sebuah pohon oak besar. Perlahan-lahan kedua sayapnya yang tebal dan hitam mengilap membentang, kemudian terbang dengan bunyi dengung yang khas, meninggalkan dahan pohon itu menuju dahan pohon lainnya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap hasil jepretannya barusan yang muncul di LCD kameranya. Tidak puas hanya dengan itu, mata Sakura menjelajah lagi, mencari objek lain yang akan dijepretnya. Di sisi lain hutan, di atas permukaan tanah yang tertutupi dedaunan lapuk, dua ekor kumbang badak lainnya nampak sedang bertarung. Masing-masing tanduk mereka beradu. Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan momen itu.

Beberapa jepretan bagus didapatnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya tersenyum puas adalah gambar salah satu kumbang yang telah terpelanting terbalik dengan kaki-kaki bergerigi yang menjerat-jerat ke udara; si kumbang yang kalah. Sementara kumbang pemenang terbang ke dahan salah satu pohon. Di sana terdapat juga seekor kumbang betina yang sedang menancapkan kaki-kaki geriginya ke kulit pohon yang tebal. Sakura memotret kedua kumbang itu.

Beralih sejenak dari para kumbang badak, Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara hutan Wakayama. Dia menikmati betul setiap hirupan yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, udara hutan oak yang segar dan jernih—yang takkan pernah bisa didapatkannya di Konoha. Dirasakannya juga koor suara-suara serangga penghuni hutan serta gemerecik air terjun di dalam hutan sana, terdengar bak sebuah simfoni alam yang mampu menenangkan jiwa.

Dalam hati, Sakura memuji keputusan Naruto dalam rencana liburan kali ini. Meskipun lama tinggal di luar negeri, lelaki itu tahu saja tempat terbaik di Jepang yang paling tepat dikunjungi saat musim panas yang membakar ini—yah, mungkin juga Tenten atau Gaara, atau entah siapa telah mengusulkan padanya untuk pergi ke Wakayama. Daerah pegunungan ini terletak di bagian paling utara kota Suna. Alamnya berbukit-bukit, sebagian besar hutannya ditumbuhi pepohonan oak dan _kunugi_. Saat musim panas, tak jarang orang-orang dari berbagai daerah datang untuk berburu kumbang badak, atau sekedar berlibur seperti rombongan mereka.

"Senpai!"

Sakura menoleh. Seorang lelaki yang rambut cepaknya dicat pirang terang menghampiri. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, nampak kesal menatap gadis itu.

"Sudah sore nih," katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya. "Waktunya ke penginapan. Yang lainnya menunggu di mobil." Ibu jarinya dilempar ke belakang kepala, menunjuk arah datangnya tadi.

Cepat-cepat Sakura melihat jam. Benar saja, sudah hampir pukul enam. Perburuannya membuat gadis itu sama sekali lupa waktu. Dan lagi, dia tidak ingat langit terang lebih lama saat musim panas.

Dengan wajah menyesal, Sakura nyengir-nyengir saja. "_Gomen ne, _Ito," katanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke mobil, Sakura memperlihatkan foto-fotonya pada Ito, agar lelaki itu berhenti menggerutu karena harus direpotkan menjemputnya ke dalam hutan. Setidaknya ada alasan mengapa dia begitu lama di dalam sana. Sebetulnya Sakura tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena Ito sudah paham bagaimana seniornya itu jika berada di tempat yang bagus bersama kamera menggantung di lehernya. Sudah pasti dia akan lupa waktu.

Namun Sakura jadi tak enak hati juga melihat teman-temannya yang lain menunggu tak sabaran di mobil Gaara yang diparkir di tepi jalan. Lagi-lagi dia harus menerima omelan dan keluhan Tenten akibat kebiasaannya lupa waktu. Dan sekali lagi Sakura hanya menyeringai sambil mengucap maaf. Untungnya kekesalan Tenten tidak berlangsung lama—gadis itu memang tak pernah bisa marah berlama-lama. Sesampainya di penginapan _onsen_, wajahnya ceria lagi dan kembali bergurau dengan Ito dan Komura seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sakura bisa bernapas lega.

Sementara Gaara dan Naruto mengurus administrasi penginapan di meja resepsionis, Sakura merebahkan diri di sofa yang dikhususkan untuk ruang tunggu serta ruangan menerima tamu. Seorang pelayan wanita ber-kimono datang dan menanyakan pesanan yang mungkin diinginkan Sakura. Dia kemudian memesan segelas es jeruk, setelah pelayan itu menanyakan pesanan juga pada Tenten dan Komura yang baru bergabung dengan Sakura.

"Dei-senpai apa kabar ya?" tanya Komura. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kemudian mengambil selembar handuk kecil dari dalam ranselnya, menggunakannya untuk membasuh peluh yang mengucur di kening. "Rasanya sepi sekali kalau tidak ada dia," katanya lagi.

Tenten mengagguk-angguk. "Aku kesepian, tidak ada orang seperti dia yang tepat untuk diajak ribut," sahutnya. Sakura dan Komura tertawa.

"Kalian memang pasangan-berantem yang sangat cocok!" kata Sakura.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kirim foto-foto liburan ini untuk membuatnya kesal?" Komura menatap dua seniornya dengan penuh semangat. Tenten dan Sakura langsung saja setuju. Lelaki gemuk itu cepat-cepat mengambil kamera dari dalam ranselnya, kemudian memotret kedua gadis yang berpose dengan macam-macam gaya konyol untuk menggoda Deidara di negeri yang jauh di sana.

"Kalau kalian merasa hebat dengan itu, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih hebat lagi," kata Ito begitu muncul di ujung koridor dari pintu masuk—setelah puas melihat-lihat area sekitar penginapan—membawa koran terlipat di tangannya. Perhatian ketiga orang di sana langsung beralih padanya.

Dengan penuh gaya Ito membuka lipatan koran dan memperlihatkan isi beritanya. Tangannya menunjuk dua foto besar yang terletak di bawah tulisan yang dicetak paling besar. "Gadis Baru Tuan Sasuke!" dia mengucapkan judul headline sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak. Foto dalam koran itu adalah gambar dirinya dan Sasuke kemarin! Satu gambar memperlihatkan dia sedang berpegangan dengan Sasuke saat di arena seluncur sepatu roda. Satu lagi menampakkan Sakura sedang memejamkan mata sementara wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Yang membuatnya kesal, mengapa dalam gambar-gambar itu dia dan Sasuke terlihat mesra? Padahal dalam kenyataan, itu hanya kejadian konyol.

"Kupikir kau berpacaran dengan Gaara," Tenten menggumam tak percaya, matanya belum lepas menatap foto dalam koran.

"Kukira juga begitu," Komura menyambung. "Tapi ternyata… Sasuke ya?"

Tanpa diduga Ito, Sakura merampas koran itu dari genggamannya. Gadis itu menatap kesal ketiga temannya. "Kalian anggap ini serius?"

"Lalu bagaimana kami harus menanggapinya?" tanya Ito, dengan senyum meledek yang sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lihat di sini, sama sekali tidak seperti kejadian sebenarnya," kata Sakura, menunjuk-nunjuk foto dirinya pada koran. "Kemarin aku memang pergi dengan Sasuke—hanya untuk menemani keponakan kembarnya karena aku diminta. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun seperti yang sedang kalian bayangkan di kepala kalian."

"_Sou ka…_?" Ito belum berhenti menggodainya.

Kekesalan Sakura sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Dalam sekejap mata dia merobek koran itu jadi dua, dan mencampakkannya di lantai. "Terserah!" ucapnya geram sambil berlalu ke koridor.

Tenten dan Komura saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian pandangan mereka beralih pada Ito, lelaki pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kolam air panas sampai dagunya terendam. Punggungnya bersandar pada tepi kolam yang terbuat dari batu-batu alami. Sambil memejamkan mata, mulutnya iseng meniup-niupkan udara ke atas kepala.

Beruntung di _onsen_ penginapan itu sedang tidak ada siapapun yang berendam—dia datang terlalu cepat dari biasanya orang-orang berendam. Sakura memang sedang butuh kesendirian saat ini. Koran yang tadi diperlihatkan Ito benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Siapa sangka, dia akan jadi bahan berita hanya karena kejadian konyol kemarin! Paparazzi itu semakin menyebalkan.

Tapi Sakura tak mau berita murahan itu membuatnya pusing. Itulah salah satu tujuan para paparazzi, dan gadis itu merasa sangat tidak perlu terbawa pengaruh mereka. Biarlah orang lain berpikiran apa tentangnya. Jika saja Sasuke tidak sepopuler sekarang, mungkin fotonya tidak perlu dimuat di media manapun. (Lagi-lagi lelaki itu yang harus disalahkan.)

Bunyi pintu digeser membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan. Tenten melangkah masuk dengan handuk membalut tubuhnya. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Sepi ya," kata Tenten setelah mencelupkan diri dan bersandar di dekat Sakura. Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam enggan.

"Jangan bilang kau masih kesal dengan foto itu," kata Tenten lagi. Dia mulai mengusap-usap lengan di bawah air dengan handuk pembasuh. "Aku percaya padamu kok. Komura juga begitu. Sakura yang kukenal tidak mungkin semudah itu dekat dengan cowok. Kami percaya foto itu tidak benar. Ito sendiri menyesali perbuatannya menggodamu tadi."

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura tak acuh.

"Hei, aku serius," suara Tenten terdengar tersinggung. Dia berhenti pada kesibukannya untuk menatap sahabatnya baik-baik—meski Sakura masih pura-pura tak ingin melihatnya. "Aku tak mungkin lebih percaya pada koran yang pembuat beritanya bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali dari pada sahabatku sendiri."

Sakura membuka mata. Ditatapnya langsung mata cokelat Tenten selama beberapa lama. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Gaara."

"Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Gaara?" Tenten membelalakkan mata, hampir menjerit, dan hampir terpeleset saking antusiasnya.

Mengalihkan mata karena merasa wajahnya merona, Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Yah, dia mengatakan perasaannya saat di karaoke waktu itu."

Tenten ingat, malam itu Sakura dan Gaara sempat menghilang cukup lama dari kamar karaoke mereka. Kini dia tahu alasannya. "Selamat ya, Sakura!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Ah! Kalau soal gambar itu, aku yakin Gaara juga tidak ambil pusing."

Dalam hati, Sakura berharap demikian. Tapi dia tak bisa berharap lebih. Foto-foto itu membuat yang tampak jadi tidak seperti kenyataannya. Entah Gaara bisa tertipu atau tidak. Sakura hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika lelaki itu kecewa padanya.

Saat _onsen_ khusus wanita itu mulai ramai—juga karena sudah cukup lama berendam, Sakura pamit lebih dulu pada Tenten dan meminta kunci kamar mereka. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

Setelah memakai _yukata_ yang disediakan penginapan, Sakura duduk di tepi beranda berlantai papan, bagian belakang penginapan yang menghadap ke salah satu sisi hutan oak yang terlihat keemasan diselimuti cahaya bulan purnama. Sakura menghabiskan segelas jus jeruknya sambil membuat coretan-coretan dengan pensil di atas halaman kosong di balik fotokopian naskahnya yang baru.

Sesekali Sakura menyanyikan potongan lagu yang didengarnya dari earphone. Dia benar-benar menikmatinya sampai-sampai tidak mendengar langkah kaki seseorang datang mendekat.

Gaara mencabut salah satu earphone-nya dan menempelkannya di telinganya sendiri, ini membuat Sakura terkejut. "Lost to the heaven," lelaki itu menggumam sambil mengagguk-angguk pelan mengikuti irama lagu. "_Single_ terbaru Sounds Effect ya?" Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura, dilihatnya wajah gadis itu berubah merah. Mengerti sebabnya, Gaara mengembalikan earphone pada Sakura.

"Maaf ya, aku mengganggu ketenanganmu," katanya.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak," katanya setelah melepaskan earphone dan menyingkirkan MP3 player ke dekat naskah yang kini digeletakkannya begitu saja di atas lantai papan.

"Kami mencarimu di ruang tenis meja. Ternyata kau sedang sibuk di sini."

"Aku ingin kerjakan ini sedikit," Sakura mengedikkan kepala pada naskahnya. "Waktunya tidak akan cukup kalau baru kukerjakan di rumah."

Gaara tersenyum. "Tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu luang. Itu yang membuatku sejak dulu terkesan padamu." Dia membuat wajah Sakura merona lagi. "Film tentang apa itu?" tanya Gaara setelah perhatiannya beralih pada naskah Sakura.

"Ini film _action_, tentang balas dendam seorang pembunuh bayaran pada sekelompok _yakuza_," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk naskah yang kini berada di pangkuannya. "Tatsu, si pembunuh bayaran, menculik putri tunggal pewaris Klan Kan'O yang bernama Ann sebagai misi balas dendamnya. Namun, mereka malah saling jatuh cinta. Dan akhirnya mereka… kau harus nonton sendiri!" Sakura menyeringai.

Gaara mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya. "Baiklah, Nona Sutradara!"

Suasana jadi hening lagi setelah tawa Sakura reda. Menatap wajah Gaara, membuatnya teringat lagi pada foto dalam koran yang diperlihatkan Ito tadi sore.

"Gaara, kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah lelaki itu. "Foto di koran itu," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Kau pasti sudah lihat." Karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Gaara, dia melanjutkan, "Sungguh, tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke waktu itu. Foto itu tidak benar, pasti—"

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Gaara yang langsung membungkam mulut Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya, menatap langsung pada sepasang matanya. "Kau lupa? Kita juga menguasai dunia fotografi," kata lelaki itu lagi. "Dengan _angle _tertentu, kita bisa mengubah cerita suatu objek sesuai dengan hasil potret kamera. Masih ingat kata-kata Genma-sensei, 'Foto dapat bercerita, dan foto juga dapat berbohong'?"

Tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana, Sakura hanya menundukkan wajah. Ucapan Gaara tadi langsung saja menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya akan pandangan lelaki itu terhadapnya yang bisa saja berubah jadi buruk. Namun apa yang dikatakannya justru membesarkan hati Sakura. Gadis itu jadi ingin menangis.

"_Arigato,_" ucapnya pelan, menyamarkan suara yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

Tanpa diduga, Gaara mengangkat wajah Sakura dan menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Kenapa malah menangis? Mana senyumanmu yang tadi?" Gaara tak bisa tak menyadari wajah sedihnya. Dengan lembut dihapuskannya jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "Berhentilah menangis, atau aku benar-benar marah nih," dia pura-pura mengambek.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Pandangannya terlempar pada bulan purnama yang begitu indah di atas sana.

Menghela napas, Sakura berkata, "Sasuke adalah teman satu kelasku saat di SMA." Dia merasa sudah saatnya menceritakan soal ini pada Gaara. Apalagi setelah masalah foto dalam koran itu, cerita masa lalu antara dia dan Sasuke harus dijelaskan pada Gaara agar tidak terjadi salah paham di lain hari.

"Dia anak yang menyebalkan," Sakura melanjutkan. "Sejak pindah ke sekolahku, kami terus bersaing. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menang darinya," gadis itu tertawa ironis. "Siapa sangka, kami bertemu lagi dalam rumah produksi yang sama. Menyebalkan!"

Perhatian Sakura kemudian beralih pada Gaara. "Tidak pernah terjadi apapun antara kami selain persaingan," katanya.

Sakura tidak sekalipun menyinggung soal perasaannya yang pernah berbunga-bunga pada Sasuke. Bukannya ingin menutup-nutupi, Sakura hanya merasa itu tidak perlu. Karena memang dia menganggap perasaan itu tidak pernah ada—menganggap cintanya pada Sasuke tidak pernah terjadi.

Gaara ingat emosi Sakura yang meluap-luap saat di pantai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Nama Sasuke diteriakkan gadis itu, dengan penuh kebencian. Dan juga dia masih ingat betul bagaimana kelamnya Sakura saat pesta perayaan kemenangan filmnya. Untuk pertemuan dengan Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka malam itu, sikap Sakura terlalu aneh. Kini Gaara mengerti alasannya. Dugaannya benar, memang pernah terjadi sesuatu di masa lalu antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Jadi itu alasannya mengapa wajahmu kusut setiap berhadapan dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh? Memangnya wajahku kelihatan kusut ya?"

Gaara menahan tawa sambil mencubit pipi Sakura untuk membuat senyuman di wajahnya. Karenanya wajah gadis itu jadi terlihat aneh, dan Gaara tak bisa lagi untuk tidak tertawa.

Gaara baik sekali, pikir Sakura. Dia berbeda, tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda yang pernah dikenalnya. Sakura bisa merasakan ketulusan cinta Gaara, dan itu bukanlah kepura-puraan. Karena itu pula, Sakura mau menerimanya. Dia ingin memberi kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang tepat—mungkin Gaara orang yang tepat.

"Gaara."

Begitu lelaki itu mengalihkan wajah padanya, Sakura memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

_Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu._

"_Oyasumi,_" ucap Sakura sambil beranjak meninggalkan beranda. Gaara masih terpaku di sana, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didapatkannya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Siang keesokan harinya, seisi penginapan dibuat ribut oleh Sakura dan Ito. Sakura mengejar pemuda itu mati-matian sambil berteriak-teriak galak. Meskipun sudah mendapat teguran dari pengurus penginapan, mereka belum berhenti kejar-kejaran—namun kini berpindah lokasi ke halaman.

"Berikan benda itu padaku!" jerit Sakura. Tenaganya belum habis—tidak, sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan Ito. "Hapus, atau ponselmu hilang selamanya!" teriaknya lagi.

Saat makan siang sebelumnya, kelompok pecinta fotografi itu melihat-lihat foto konyol mereka yang akan dikirim untuk Deidara. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menemukan fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan Gaara tadi malam yang ternyata diambil diam-diam oleh Ito. Sakura mengamuk—untuk menutupi rasa malu, dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di halaman ini.

"Berhenti, Ito!" Sakura hampir kehabisan napas.

Juniornya itu lari cepat sekali, sulit baginya untuk menyusul. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya; Ito jatuh akibat tersandung akar besar di depan sebuah kuil tua. Sakura langsung saja merampas ponsel pemuda itu dan menghapus fotonya.

"Beres," Sakura menggumam puas.

Dilemparkannya ponsel itu pada Ito yang tengah sibuk menggelontorkan dedaunan kering yang menempel di kaus dan celana jeans-nya. Jika dia tidak bergerak cekatan, ponsel itu sudah terpecah-belah di tanah.

"Kalau kau memberikannya baik-baik, kita tidak perlu ngos-ngosan begini," kata Sakura ketus. "Sekarang apa yang mau kau pamer ke Dei-senpai?"

Ito tersenyum meremehkan. "Tenang, Senpai. Aku sudah mengirimnya sebelum foto itu kau hapus." Kini senyum remehnya berubah jadi senyum kemenangan.

"KAU!"

Sakura pasti sudah menyerang Ito jika Gaara tidak menangkap lengannya.

"Karena sudah di sini," katanya, "ayo kita berdoa bersama."

Gadis itu membiarkan Gaara membawanya ke depan altar pemanjatan doa, dan membiarkan Ito melarikan diri. Nanti akan kubalas, pikirnya.

Sakura terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Ito hingga baru menyadari Gaara di sebelahnya kini tengah khusyuk dalam doanya. Sebelum lelaki itu selesai, Sakura memasukkan uang koin ke dalam kotak kayu di depannya, kemudian menggoyangkan tali beberapa kali untuk membunyikan lonceng yang dipasang di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mengatup rapat di depan dada, wajahnya menunduk khidmat.

Banyak permintaan yang dipanjatkannya. Keselamatan ayah dan ibunya di desa, keberhasilan usaha ayahnya, keberhasilan film pertamanya—termasuk kemampuan untuk menghadapi Sasuke, dan yang terakhir adalah cinta. Sakura mengucap lagi dalam hati, berharap dia bisa mencintai Gaara, dan berharap dia adalah lelaki yang tepat untuknya.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Gaara mengajaknya membeli _takoyaki_ yang dijual di dekat gerbang kuil. Sementara lelaki itu menunggui pesanan mereka dipanggang, Sakura melihat-lihat aneka asesoris etnik yang dijual di sebelahnya. Sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik hitam mengilat berbahan kayu menarik perhatian Sakura. Koin yang bagian tengahnya bolong seperti koin 5 yen dan huruf-huruf kanji bermakna keberuntungan mengukir pinggiran koin, menjadi mata gelang itu.

"Kau suka itu?" tanya Gaara. Sakura bahkan belum menjawab ketika dia mengambil benda yang dimaksud dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjualnya sesuai harga yang tertulis pada label.

"Wah, lambang ikatan cinta! Romantis sekali…" kata Tenten yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang mereka. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Sakura dan Gaara, membuat wajah mereka merona.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" sahut Sakura.

Sementara Gaara menghindar ke penjual takoyaki berhubung pesanannya sudah matang.

Naruto yang juga kedatangannya tidak disadari, langsung saja sibuk mencari sepasang gelang atau asesori apa saja yang seperti gelang–lambang–ikatan–cinta milik Sakura dan Gaara—seperti kata Tenten. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Tenten, Sakura, dan Gaara tahu untuk siapa oleh-oleh itu nantinya akan diberikan.

"Jangan cuma Hinata, belikan aku juga dong," goda Tenten.

"Aku kan bukan pacarmu," sahut Naruto.

"Jadi… kau dan Hinata sudah jadian juga?"

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "Itu… Ah! Komura!" Perhatiannya langsung beralih pada lelaki gemuk berkulit gelap yang baru datang bersama Ito, membawa laptop di tangannya. "Bagaimana? Hasil potret kalian bagus-bagus kan?" Naruto menghindar menghampiri kedua junior itu di bangku panjang. Tenten mengembungkan pipi dan menatapnya kesal, kesal setelah diabaikan begitu saja.

"Tentu saja potret yang paling bagus, punyamu ini," Ito berkomentar, sambil menunjuk foto pada layar laptop di pangkuan Komura.

Komura mengangguk, setelah melahap satu bulatan _takoyaki _yang disodorkan Gaara. "Kalau dibandingkan foto-foto Naruto, foto kami bukan apa-apa," katanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Tentu saja tidak adil kalau membandingkannya dengan fotoku," Naruto menyahut. "Makanya, aku berencana membuat lomba fotografi untuk para pemula dan amatir. Aku akan undang teman-temanku dari London untuk menjadi jurinya. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Bikin lomba fotografi sendiri?" Tenten bersuara.

"Ide bagus," sahut Gaara. "Tapi kalau mengatas-namakan kampus, sebaiknya kau beri tahu Kakashi-sensei atau Genma-sensei lebih dulu."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan mereka, dan mereka setuju. Segala persiapannya sudah kupikirkan, tinggal menjalankannya saja."

Sakura menatap Naruto tanpa berkomentar. Percaya dirinya tinggi sekali, pikirnya. Bukan maksud berpikir pesimis. Hanya saja, rektor kampusnya terkenal sebagai orang yang sulit menerima rencana-rencana baru yang dibuat oleh orang asing—Naruto, yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan institusinya. Danzo mungkin akan jadi kesulitan terbesar dalam melaksanakan rencana ini.

Sakura terkesiap saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. "Aku perlu dukungan untuk rencana ini. Jadi apa kau setuju?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. Dia tak berniat mengatakan apa yang tadi dipikirkannya, tidak perlu membuat Naruto kecewa sebelum berbuat apa-apa. "Aku sih setuju saja," katanya kemudian. "Lomba ini bagus untuk meningkatkan kualitas seni fotografi kita. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa banyak membantu pelaksanaannya."

"Aku mengerti. Impianmu yang sudah di depan mata tidak mungkin kau tinggalkan, bukan?" Naruto menepuk pelan pundaknya. "_Ganbatte ne!_"

"Oi oi, kenapa malah aku yang disemangati?"

"Naruto benar," Tenten menyambung. "Kalau kau sampai gagal, Sakura, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" wajahnya dibuat-buat galak.

Ito tertawa kecil. "Jangan sampai aku memotret wajahmu yang berlinang air mata, Senpai. Jadi, jangan gagal ya!" katanya.

"Aku yakin Senpai pasti bisa," Komura tak mau ketinggalan. Dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Ganbatte,_" gumam Gaara.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertegun. Topik pembicaraan malah berbelok. Naruto yang punya rencana, tiba-tiba dia yang mendapat kata-kata semangat.

"_Minna…_" matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap kawan-kawannya satu per satu. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik."

Jimat, ramalan, atau apapun yang bisa membawa keberuntungan menurut orang lain, rasanya tidak lagi diperlukan Sakura. Dia merasa sudah lebih dari cukup, dengan memiliki teman-teman yang begitu solid dan peduli padanya. Tak ada yang lebih beruntung dibandingkan dirinya sekarang.

Liburan yang singkat itu berakhir sore harinya. Mereka kembali ke Konoha sebelum gelap. Sementara itu, pembicaraan mengenai rencana lomba foto dilanjutkan selama perjalanan berlangsung. Meski sekali lagi, dalam hati Sakura menyayangkan dirinya tak bisa ikut berpartisipasi.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"_Atsuii…_" keluh Sakura.

Tubuhnya berbaring malas di atas sofa di ruang televisi sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan kipas hadiah yang didapatnya sebagai suvenir dari penginapan _onsen _kemarin. Kertas-kertas yang penuh dengan coretan dan sketsa pensil berserakan di atas meja. Urusannya dengan naskah baru saja selesai—dikerjakan sejak malam hari dia tiba. Dia tidur tidak lebih dari dua jam subuh tadi, dan terus bekerja hingga saat ini. Kini rasanya tak tersisa sedikit tenaga pun untuk melakukan sesuatu, tambah lagi udara panas yang semakin membuatnya tak berdaya.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin memakasakan diri. Hanya saja dia terbiasa melakukan sesuatu hingga tuntas. Lagipula dia kini berada dalam dunia profesional, dimana orang-orang yang terlibat dengannya juga bekerja secara profesional. Sakura tak bisa bersantai-santai saja. Meski masih jauh dari jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan, dia ingin segalanya siap lebih dulu.

Jika Ino dan Hinata ada di rumah, tentu saja mereka takkan membiarkan Sakura kerja berlebihan begitu—Itu sebabnya Sakura bersyukur mereka tidak ada di saat yang tepat. Hinata belum memberi kabar kapan akan kembali, sementara Ino telah mendapatkan kesempatan main di drama produksi DS Studio. Sama seperti Sakura, dia ingin belajar bersikap profesional. Walaupun hanya mendapat peran pendukung, Si Pirang selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke lokasi syuting, dan pulang larut malam setelah semua _crew_ selesai membereskan perlengkapan.

Sakura bangkit dari pembaringannya. Jenuh hanya bermalas-malasan dalam udara yang membakar itu. Dia perlu udara segar, dan dia perlu sesuatu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa begitu kering. Sesuatu yang dingin, manis juga akan lebih enak; berlapis lelehan coklat dan sedikit taburan chocochips di atasnya. Sakura teringat es krim cone merk baru yang khusus dipasarkan pada musim panas ini.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengayuh sepedanya menuju sebuah kafe es krim di ujung jalan kompleks. Jika hanya dijual pada musim panas ini, artinya stoknya pasti terbatas. Apalagi peminatnya banyak sekali. Dia harus bergegas jika tidak ingin kehabisan.

Benar saja. Begitu tiba di sana, boks es krim kemasan di depan kafe hampir kosong. Hanya tertinggal satu es krim cone yang sejak tadi Sakura pikirkan.

"Aku memang dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan," gumamnya begitu senang.

Namun senyumnya lenyap seketika saat tangan seseorang mengulur bersamaan dengan tangannya untuk mengambil es krim cone coklat yang tinggal satu-satunya.

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Kepala Ayam!" dia menggeram.

"Kau lagi!" ketus Sasuke.

Keduanya tak sedikitpun berniat melepas es krim, merelakannya untuk yang lain. Genggaman tangan mereka justru dipererat.

"Ini es krimku. Lepaskan tanganmu!" kata Sakura sengit.

"Kau yang lepaskan. Jangan bilang 'es krimku', bayar juga belum."

"Aku yang mengambilnya lebih dulu!"

Sasuke melotot. "Aku melihatnya lebih dulu."

"Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau melepaskan makanan–manis–yang–tidak–berguna, huh?"

Melihat sorot mata Sakura, lelaki itu tahu dia sedang meledeknya. "Aku membelinya untuk seseorang," katanya.

Sakura menatapnya penuh selidik. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sedan Sasuke yang diparkir di seberang jalan. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena kacamata gelap yang dipakainya. Sakura paham.

Tersenyum simpul, Sakura berkata, "Belum lama putus dengan Karin, sekarang berkencan dengan gadis lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lepaskan saja es krimku!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang di sekeliling memperhatikan mereka menarik-ulur sebuah _es krim cone _sambil saling bertatapan sengit.

Seorang pelayan bermaksud mendamaikan keduanya. "_Ano,_ kami masih punya—"

"Jangan ikut campur!" Sasuke dan Sakura kompak melempar tatapan mengerikan pada lelaki kurus itu.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Sakura ketus begitu si pelayan pergi.

"Ini tempat umum. Kau tidak berhak melarangku ke sini," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat, seolah sedang menyusun kata-kata pembalasan. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Berada di dekatmu selalu membuatku sial. Setiap kali aku bertemu kau, semuanya berbuntut masalah. Terakhir bertemu denganmu, muncul 'foto skandal' itu di koran. Kau merusak reputasiku. Jadi jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku lagi!"

"Ha? Kau pikir aku senang dekat-dekat denganmu?" Sasuke tertawa remeh. "Jangan bercanda. Kau keliru mengait-ngaitkan kesialan hidupmu denganku. Jika kau kurang beruntung, itulah takdir. Jangan selalu salahkan orang lain."

"Ada apa ini?" seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tadi dilihat Sakura di dalam mobil Sasuke, kini berdiri di belakang lelaki itu. Kacamatanya telah dilepas.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Mikoto-basan…" dia menggumam tak percaya. Tentu saja tak percaya, wanita yang semula disangka sebagai kekasih baru Sasuke rupanya ibunya sendiri. Dalam hati, Sakura menyesal pernah berpikir begitu.

"Sakura-chan?" Mata onyx Mikoto yang begitu indah berbinar. "_Hisashiburi ne!_" ucapnya ramah.

Sakura pernah bertemu dengan ibu Sasuke di Hari Kunjungan Orang Tua Murid. Mikoto adalah wanita yang sangat ramah. Dia suka tersenyum sampai matanya hampir terpejam. Tutur katanya begitu lembut—sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke. Yang membuat Sakura terkesan, wanita itu belum lupa padanya, padahal mereka hanya bertemu satu kali di hari kunjungan itu. Ibu Sasuke memang orang yang sibuk, seperti halnya ayah Sasuke. Dia adalah pengurus sebuah grup teater di Broadway, sehingga jarang sekali bisa menemuinya di Jepang.

Mikoto tertawa tertahan setelah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya tentang insiden–perebutan–es–krim. Dia, bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, akhirnya memutuskan duduk-duduk sebentar di kafe untuk mengobrol—Es krim cone coklat yang tadi jadi rebutan akhirnya tidak jadi milik siapa-siapa, keburu meleleh akibat terlalu lama digenggam Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke terpaksa membayarnya karena tidak mungkin dikembalikan ke boks.

"Seharusnya kau mengalah, Sasu-kun," kata Mikoto.

"Memangnya tadi siapa yang ngotot minta dibelikan es krim?" Sasuke menggerutu. "Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di depan umum," dia menambahkan dengan penekanan suara.

Sakura hampir tertawa. Baru begitu saja, Sasuke sudah memberinya tatapan ketus.

"Jadi, Obasan sedang liburan di Jepang?" Sakura mengalihkan topik, setelah melahap sesuap es krim vanila pesanannya—ditraktir Mikoto.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Begitu diberi tahu bahwa Sasu-kun mendapatkan film pertamanya, aku langsung mengatur jadwal untuk pulang ke Konoha. Aku cuma ingin lihat dia bilang 'action' di belakang kamera." Dia mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke.

Saat Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, lelaki itu tak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya selain menggerutu soal nama kecilnya yang masih saja disebut-sebut.

"Tidak kusangka, Sakura-chan juga ambil bagian di film yang sama," Mikoto menatap bangga Sakura, sama bangganya seperti saat tadi dia membicarakan putranya. "Kalau dengan Sakura-chan, aku yakin sekali film ini akan sukses. Sasu-kun dan Sakura-chan dari dulu memang cocok!"

Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak berkomentar soal ini. Mereka bahkan tak ingin saling bertemu mata.

Sakura tidak tahu dari sudut pandang apa ibu Sasuke itu menganggap mereka cocok. Meskipun begitu, Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kosong.

Untungnya perasaan canggung serta sikap kikuk setiap kali Mikoto menyinggung soal dia dan Sasuke tidak perlu Sakura alami lebih lama lagi, karena ibu dan anak itu pamit karena baru teringat urusan lain—Sakura juga bersyukur, Mikoto tidak sekalipun mengungkit soal fotonya dengan Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengantar ibu Sasuke sampai ke mobil.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Sakura-chan," kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun sebelum Sasuke menutupkan pintu untuknya.

"Sampai ketemu be—Eh? Besok?" kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

Sasuke melempar tatapan padanya. "Ya, besok," katanya. "Jadwal syuting dipercepat. Besok kita berangkat ke Venice."

"Tapi Itachi-san tidak memberitahuku—"

"Karena belum diberi tahu, makanya kusampaikan padamu," sahut Sasuke dengan bosan. Pemuda itu masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian memperlihatkan wajahnya setelah menurunkan kaca jendela. "Bersiap-siaplah. Pesawatnya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai mobil Sasuke hilang dari pandangan. Dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan rencana ini.

_Besok? Pagi-pagi sekali? Ke Venice?_

**To be continued…**

* * *

atsuii: panas


	11. Sebuah Kesepakatan

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sebuah Kesepakatan**

* * *

"_Benvenuti a Venezia!_"

Kabo berseru sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya yang gemuk dengan penuh gaya, menyambut Sakura begitu gadis itu turun dari kereta yang baru saja datang di Stasiun Santa Lucia.

Sakura nampak begitu gembira dengan senyumannya. Setelah perjalanan panjang yang membosankan, akhirnya dia tiba di Venice.

Gadis itu memandang berkeliling, menatap kagum keindahan Venice yang baru dilihatnya sebatas Stasiun Santa Lucia. Stasiun itu sungguh berbeda dengan stasiun manapun yang pernah dia datangi. Kanal besar memanjang di depan stasiun dengan beberapa perahu kecil serta waterbus bersandar di tepinya, alih-alih jalan raya yang dipadati kendaraan bermotor. Langit birunya begitu bersih tanpa polusi. Aroma asin air laut memenuhi udara.

"Venice indah sekali…" Sakura menggumam, masih menatap kagum pada setiap hal yang ditangkap oleh mata emerald-nya.

Kabo melebarkan senyum. "Simpan kata-kata itu sampai kau tiba di pusat kota," katanya.

Saat menoleh untuk mencari seorang lagi yang seharusnya datang bersama gadis itu, Kabo mendapati pemuda yang dicari-carinya tengah menghampiri mereka. Dia nampak kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya; sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu besar ditarik oleh salah satu tangannnya, tas tenteng berukuran besar di tangannya yang lain, serta sebuah ransel membumbung menggantung di punggungnya.

"Ah! Sasuke, bawaanmu banyak sekali!" Cepat-cepat dia mengambil alih tas tenteng besar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Bukan punyaku," gumam Sasuke. Memang benar. Sebenarnya barang miliknya hanya koper, sisanya milik Sakura—yang entah mengapa mau saja dia menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya.

Matanya beralih pada Sakura. "Buat apa bawa barang sebanyak ini?" pertanyaan ketus terlontar pada gadis itu.

Sakura langsung merebut tas tenteng yang dibawa Kabo. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ke luar negeri. Jadi maklum saja," sahutnya tak kalah ketus. "Kalau tidak mau membawakannya, tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu. Kemarikan ranselku! Biar kubawa sendiri saja."

"Baik, kalau begitu." Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung membebaskan punggungnya dari ransel membumbung itu.

Kabo paham sekali, situasi yang seperti itu sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi pertengkaran. "Hei, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat ke hotel. Produser sudah menunggu," katanya.

Akhirnya tas tenteng serta ransel besar milik Sakura dibawakan olehnya. Sakura tak punya pilihan karena Kabo memaksa. Gadis itu hanya dibolehkan membawa kopernya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke sudah jalan lebih dulu sambil menyeret kopernya tanpa peduli pada dua orang di belakangnya, menuju pangkalan waterbus atau orang-orang setempat menyebutnya _vaporetto_, sebuah kapal kecil dengan atap rendah yang menjadi salah satu alat transportasi utama di Venice selain gondola dan water boat.

Sebenarnya jarak antara stasiun Santa Lucia dengan hotel tempat mereka akan menginap tidak jauh. Hanya saja, jalanan di Vanice berupa gang-gang kecil yang mirip satu sama lainnya. Akan merepotkan bila mereka tersesat atau hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Apalagi barang bawaan mereka terbilang banyak. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin direpotkan lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan di atas _vaporetto_, Sakura benar-benar menikmatinya. Bisa dikatakan, perjalanan ini adalah yang paling bisa dinikmati semenjak dia berangkat dari Jepang. Berangkat dari Niwa, bandara internasional di Konoha, selama berjam-jam hanya duduk di dalam pesawat tanpa bisa melihat pemandangan indah apapun kecuali awan dan langit biru. Begitu tiba di Milan, hari sudah gelap dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melihat-lihat keindahan kota itu. Esok paginya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta menuju Venice.

Sungguh perjalanan panjang yang membosankan. Terlebih lagi karena Sakura hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke—orang yang paling ingin Sakura hindari. Selama perjalanan itu mereka tidak banyak mengobrol. Alih-alih ngobrol, mereka bahkan saling bertukar kata hanya jika benar-benar perlu.

Sakura rasanya ingin berteriak. Lega karena bisa terlepas dari situasi berdua–saja–dengan–Sasuke–di–tempat–asing setelah berjam-jam lamanya. Ya, hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang selalu penuh keceriaan itu, batal ikut dengan mereka setelah asisten pribadinya mengabarkan bahwa ada urusan mendadak di New York yang harus segera ditangani langsung olehnya.

Sakura membiarkan angin meniup-niup rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Udara laut yang dia hirup di setiap tarikan napas membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bangunan-bangunan di tiap sisi kanal yang berbentuk arsitektur peninggalan Bizantium, seolah membawa kenangan ke masa dua atau tiga ratus tahun silam. Kota Venice benar-benar indah, pikirnya. Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada Venice.

Kalau sudah begitu, tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkan keindahannya untuk diabadikan dalam potret. Diambilnya kamera dari dalam tas selempangnya, Sakura mulai tenggelam dengan keasyikannya.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kabo sampai di hotel tujuan mereka. Disebut hotel pun bangunan itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pondok di tepi kanal. Gaya arsitekturnya tidak berbeda dengan bagunan lain, masih bergaya Bizantium. Bangunannya cukup luas, bertingkat satu, berdinding bata merah yang menegaskan kesan klasik. Terdapat sebuah kafe terbuka beratapkan tanaman rambat di bagian belakang hotel yang menghadap ke kanal.

"Kamarmu di sebelah sini," kata Kabo saat melangkah masuk ke salah satu pintu setelah dia bersama Sakura tiba di lantai dua.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ditempati satu orang. Ada dua ranjang yang tertutupi selimut tebal di dekat jendela. Saat Sakura memandang keluar, nampak kanal besar—bukan kanal yang tadi mereka lalui. Itu sebelah barat, pasti pemandangannya akan indah sekali saat matahari terbenam nanti.

"Kamar yang bagus sekali! Terima kasih sudah menempatkanku di sini, Kabo-san," kata Sakura setelah perhatiannya kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," Kabo tersenyum lagi sampai matanya menyipit di balik kacamata bulat. Tas dan koper Sakura baru saja diletakkannya di dekat lemari pakaian. "Maaf ya, ini bukan hotel mewah," katanya lagi, kini nada suaranya berbeda. "Produser terpaksa menekan biaya setelah pembatalan kontrak itu."

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak masalah," katanya. "Kita ke sini kan bukan untuk berwisata. Lagipula, tempat ini sudah sangat bagus untukku."

Wajah Kabo ceria lagi. Kelihatannya dia lega dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

Kemunculan Karui di ambang pintu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Nah, Sakura, kuharap kau tidak keberatan satu kamar dengan Karui," kata Kabo.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seksi pembagian kamar?" ketus Karui sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab. Dia melenggang masuk tanpa mengacuhkan Kabo dan Sakura, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaian.

"Kalau Karui-san keberatan, aku bisa pindah—"

Wanita berkulit gelap itu melempar tatapan pada Sakura. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Masa bodoh sama siapa yang satu kamar denganku."

"Tidak usah dipedulikan. Dia memang begitu," kata Kabo pada Sakura, sebelum dia beranjak menuju pintu. "Kita ketemu lagi saat makan siang. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, simpan tenagamu."

Sakura mencegahnya pergi. "Istirahatku sudah cukup selama di Milan," katanya. "Aku ingin melihat lokasi syuting. Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"Tapi aku bukannya mau ke Piazza. Aku masih harus mengurus perlengkapan syuting sebelum membawanya ke sana. Maaf ya, Sakura." Tiba-tiba lelaki gemuk itu berseru, membuat Sakura terkejut. Rupanya dia melihat Sasuke melintas di koridor depan kamar.

"Sasuke! Pas sekali!" Cepat-cepat Kabo menghampirinya. "Kau mau ke Piazza? Biarkan Sakura ikut denganmu ya!"

Sasuke melirik gadis berambut merah muda itu dari balik pundak Kabo. "Tidak," ucapnya setelah perhatiannya kembali. "Aku ada urusan lain." Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga berputar.

"Oi, temani dia sebentar saja…" suara Kabo mengeras. Namun Sasuke tak sedikitpun menghentikan langkah seolah tidak mendengarnya. Kabo kembali pada Sakura dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada lagi yang akan ke Piazza saat ini," katanya. "Atau kau mau pergi sendiri saja? Tapi aku khawatir kau tersesat. Kau bisa bahasa Italia?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Bahasa Inggris-ku saja payah."

Kabo menaikkan alis. "Lagipula jarang ada penduduk sini yang bisa _eigo_." Sakura hanya nyengir.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada lagi yang mau ke Piazza?" kata Karui begitu muncul di ambang pintu. Celana jeans-nya sudah berganti celana pendek sekarang. Kulitnya yang gelap kini mengilap setelah diolesi sunblock. Dari balik kacamata-hitamnya, Karui menatap Sakura. "Pergi denganku saja, kalau kau mau."

Sakura hanya menatapnya tak percaya selama beberap saat.

"Kau jadi ikut atau tidak?" Karui mulai tak sabaran.

Sakura terkesiap. "Sebentar," katanya sebelum bergegas masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil tas selempang dan topi sport favoritnya. Setelah itu dia menyusul Karui yang sudah lebih dulu menuruni tangga.

"Sampai nanti, Kabo-san!" Sakura melambai penuh semangat pada pria gemuk itu dari atas _vaporetto_.

Karui bergagasan mereka lebih baik menempuh perjalanan ke lokasi syuting dengan waterbus itu, karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari hotel mereka. Selain itu, kontur kota Venice yang mirip labirin raksasa menjadi pertimbangan kedua. Lagipula, menurut Karui lagi, mereka bisa menikmati keindahan Venice dari atas kanal. Untuk yang satu itu Sakura setuju. Dengan begitu, dia mendapatkan kesempatan lagi untuk memotret bagian-bagian kota yang belum terjelajahi pada perjalanan sebelumnya. Sakura tak sabaran mengambil kameranya dan mulai memotret sesuka hati.

"Kau selalu bawa kamera?" tanpa diduga Karui bertanya.

Sakura beralih sebentar dari keasyikannya. Dia mengangguk pada Karui. "Aku tak pernah meninggalkan kamera setiap kali berkunjung ke tempat-tempat baru," katanya. Kemudian dia mulai lagi membidik kamera. "Aku suka mengabadikan dalam potret hal-hal yang belum pernah kualami atau tempat yang baru pertama kudatangi." Pandangannya kembali pada Karui. "Aku suka fotografi."

"_Sou ka,_" Karui menggumam. "Pantas saja film-mu bagus."

"Eh?"

"_Oshiro. _Itu judul film-mu 'kan? Aku di sana saat malam penganugerahan itu berlangsung."

Terkejut pada apa yang dikatakan Karui, kini perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya beralih pada wanita itu.

"Saat dulu masih di universitas, dosenku pernah bilang," kata Karui lagi, "untuk menjadi sutradara hebat, seseorang harus mengerti komposisi gambar serta jiwa dari setiap bagian gambar yang dihasilkannya." Wanita itu melempar pandangan pada Sakura. "Seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai fotografi pasti menguasai itu. Tidak heran jika dia bisa menghasilkan film yang bagus."

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedikitpun dia tidak pernah menyangka akan dipuji oleh penulis naskah kritis seperti Karui. Namun mendengar ucapannya itu, rasanya Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Apakah Karui-san pernah menyutradarai film?" dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Karui hanya diam menatapnya, lalu tertawa garing. "Aku tidak bisa jadi sutradara," ucapnya kemudian. Matanya berpindah dari wajah Sakura, terlempar pada bangunan-bangunan di tepi kanal yang mereka lewati. "Sejak kecil aku memang punya mimpi, membuat film yang disukai dan menginspirasi banyak orang. Tapi setiap kali ikut festival, filmku tidak pernah menang. Akhirnya kulupakan ambisi itu. Aku menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa jadi sutradara.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan mimpiku begitu saja. Aku tahu jiwaku adalah film. Kalau aku tidak bisa jadi sutradara; tidak bisa mewujudkannya secara visual, aku bisa mewujudkannya lewat cerita." Tatapannya kembali pada Sakura. "Karena itulah aku memilih jalanku untuk menjadi seorang penulis naskah."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak menyukai Sasuke," Karui melanjutkan. "Dia punya kemampuan sebagai seorang sutradara andal, tapi dia bersikap seenaknya. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu."

Sakura teringat lagi keributan yang terjadi saat pertama kalinya dia diperkenalkan dengan para _crew_. Kemarahan Karui waktu itu tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Memang kekesalannya itu datang dari Sasuke, juga kekecewaan terhadap orang-orang yang tidak memahami perasaannya.

"Hei, Haruno."

Lamunannya buyar, Sakura menoleh pada Karui.

"Aku percaya padamu. Karena Itachi sendiri yang memilihmu, dan aku juga sudah lihat film-mu," katanya. "Kau harus selesaikan film ini dengan baik ya!"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Dia lalu mengangguk mantap.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Karui orang yang cukup menyenangkan diajak bicara. Sakura pikir, dia tidak akan cocok dengan wanita itu. Namun nyatanya, dia wanita yang baik—meskipun cara bicaranya lebih sering terkesan ketus. Obrolan di atas waterbus ini menjadi awal kedekatan Sakura dengannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, _vaporetto_ yang mereka tumpangi merapat ke tepi dermaga kecil. Pria lokal yang memegang kemudi meneriakkan 'Piazza' beberapa kali pada para penumpang, seperti sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa mereka telah tiba. Sakura dan Karui turun setelah penumpang yang lain.

Dari dermaga itu, mereka melintasi jembatan melengkung dan memasuki jalan kecil mirip gang yang diapit kios-kios penjual oleh-oleh khas Venice. Mereka bertemu keramaian orang. Setelah berbelok di tikungan, tibalah mereka di sebuah lapangan luas yang dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang berdiri megah. Di tengah lapangan, bertebaran burung-burung merpati, bersama para turis yang asyik berfoto-foto atau sekedar mengagumi kemegahan bangunan di sekelilingnya.

"Inilah Piazza San Marco," kata Karui.

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan takjub sekaligus kagum. Benar yang dikatakan Kabo saat tadi dia tiba di stasiun. Pusat kota Venice, Piazza San Marco, adalah tempat paling menakjubkan yang pernah Sakura kunjungi. Kota ini luar biasa indah!

Menghadap lapangan luas itu, berdiri gereja Basilica San Marco. Bangunannya besar dan megah, sekalipun dilihat dari kejauhan. Sebuah kubah cantik menghias bagian atasnya. Terdapat juga menara lonceng yang dirancang dengan pahatan singa bersayap, dimana dua patung Moor yang terbuat dari perunggu akan memukul lonceng setiap pergantian jam. Gereja dan menara inilah yang menjadi simbol keindahan kota Venice.

Sembari berjalan menuju tempat para crew berkumpul saat ini, Karui tak keberatan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang ada di Piazza San Marco pada Sakura. Dia juga menunjuk tempat-tempat yang akan menjadi lokasi pengambilan gambar. Sementara itu, Sakura tak melepaskan mata sedikitpun untuk membidik kameranya. Selain untuk mengabadikan keindahan yang begitu mengagumkan itu dalam potret, hal itu juga berguna untuknya merancang _storyboard_.

"Karui, Sakura!" sapa Itachi saat kedua gadis itu datang menghampiri.

Dia bersama para _crew_ film berkumpul di bagian belakang Basilica. Didirikan sebuah tenda besar untuk menyimpan alat-alat syuting yang akan dipakai besok. Nampak Ogata sedang mengutak-atik crane camera. Beberapa orang sedang mencoba menyetel pencahayaan dengan peralatan _lighting_. Sementara Sou, dari tim artistik, dan Darui tampak asik mendiskusikan sesuatu dari kertas yang mereka pegang.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Karui pada Itachi.

"Semua beres. Tinggal beberapa peralatan lagi yang belum dibawa dari hotel." Perhatian Itachi beralih pada Sakura. "Bagaimana perjalananmu, Sakura?"

"_Ureshii,_" jawab gadis itu. Yang dimaksudkannya hanya perjalanan dari hotel menuju ke tempat mereka sekarang. Rasanya Itachi atau siapapun tak perlu tahu bagaimana tersiksanya dia selama berangkat dari Niwa hingga tiba di Santa Lucia.

Melihat semua orang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, Sakura jadi bersemangat juga. Dia menghampiri Darui dan menjabarkan segala rancangan pengambilan gambar yang sudah disusunnya dalam kepala selama berjalan-jalan dengan Karui. Sambil bicara, Sakura membuat sketsa pensil _camera blocking_ dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit. Sehingga saat dia selesai bicara, saat itu juga sketsanya jadi.

"Saat Tatsu berlari ke tengah Piazza waktu dikejar San Riku dan kaki tangannya," Sakura mengeker ke arah Piazza menggunakan kedua tangannya, "bagaimana kalau pengambilan gambar…" Kalimatnya menggantung saat matanya menangkap lelaki yang cukup familiar.

"Bukankah itu Pein Yahiko?" dia bertanya pada Darui sambil menunjuk pria berambut oranye terang yang sedang membaca segepok kertas di tangannya di sebuah bangku besi di tengah Piazza—Konan berjongkok di dekatnya, bermain-main dengan para merpati.

"Ya. Dia berperan sebagai Tatsu," kata Darui.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, sedikit tidak percaya. Dia baru saja tahu bahwa filmnya ini dibintangi oleh aktor dan aktris terkenal. Setelah Konan, kini dia tahu bahwa Pein juga terlibat.

Pein Yahiko adalah salah satu aktor yang dikaguminya. Tidak seperti aktor atau aktris lain, Pein tidak pernah terpaku pada satu jenis peran. Dia bahkan dijuluki oleh sebuah majalah hiburan kenamaan sebagai Artis Seribu Wajah. Peran-peran yang sudah dimainkannya tidak pernah biasa-biasa saja, dia pernah menjadi pemuda borjuis yang licik; penjahat berdarah dingin; pemuda keterbelakangan mental yang berhasil menciptakan penemuan baru; bahkan dia pernah memainkan peran pemuda gay yang akhirnya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Dalam pandangan Sakura, Pein Yahiko adalah aktor berbakat yang akan sulit ditemukan pembandingnya.

"Hati-hatilah dengannya, Sakura," Darui membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. "Orang itu memang aktor yang paling diincar para produser film, tapi dia juga orang yang paling dibenci sutradara."

Sakura menautkan alis.

"Aku pernah sekali satu film dengannya—waktu itu aku masih pegang kamera," Darui melanjutkan, tatapannya terlempar pada lelaki berambut nyentrik itu. "Dia mencibir gaya sutradara kami. Dia banyak melakukan improvisasi; mengabaikan arahan sutradara. Dia senang menciptakan karakter sendiri. Waktu itu bahkan sutradara hampir berkelahi dengannya gara-gara itu."

Pandangan Sakura beraih pada Pein Yahiko. Dia memang pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang menulis bahwa Pein adalah orang yang tidak suka diatur, termasuk dalam pekerjaan. Jadi, artikel itu mungkin benar. Tapi bagi Sakura, tidak ada salahnya jika seorang aktor berimprovisasi—tidak terlalu _text book_ itu bagus. Namun, jika sudah terpaut jauh dari naskah pun tidak baik.

Timbul rasa gugup dalam hati Sakura. Sebagai pemula, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Pein padanya, jika sutradara kawakan saja kurang dihargainya.

"Tapi mungkin yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan itu si Sasuke," kata Darui lagi.

Untuk yang itu Sakura sependapat. Sasuke yang tak terlalu suka pada perubahan; apalagi pada orang-orang yang suka menentang caranya, Pein Yahiko pasti bukanlah orang yang akan cocok dengannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi bila mereka berkelahi, itu pasti seru sekali. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengusir pikiran itu, mengingat film ini bukan main-main.

"Oi, kalian berdua!" Karui datang menghampiri. "Sudah jam makan siang. Apa kalian lupa? Yang lain bahkan sudah melarikan diri ke sana." Dia mengedikkan kepala ke arah kafe terbuka di salah satu sisi Piazza.

Darui dan Sakura setuju untuk menyusul. Ketiganya kemudian bergabung di meja yang ditempati sendirian oleh Ogata—lelaki itu sedang bersandar di bangkunya dengan wajah tertutup kertas daftar menu. Saat Karui berteriak di telinganya, Ogata hampir jatuh dari bangku.

"Ini tempat makan, bukan untuk tidur," kata Karui setelah menjatuhkan diri di bangku di sebelah lelaki itu.

Ogata menggaruk-garuk kepala, membuat rambut hitamnya semakin berantakan. "Aku cuma sedang menunggu pesananku," katanya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Melihatnya begitu, Sakura berpikir dia semakin mirip dengan Kakashi.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" Darui memberikan daftar menu padanya.

Sakura membaca menu satu persatu, meneliti kira-kira makanan apa yang sebaiknya dia pesan. Tapi tak sampai sepuluh detik, dia langsung memutuskan, "_Spaghetti _saja." Dari daftar yang begitu panjang, makanan yang familiar untuknya hanya itu, karena selebihnya adalah nama-nama makanan yang berbunyi aneh dan Sakura tidak mau ambil resiko memilihnya. Lagipula, _spaghetti _adalah makanan khas Italia favoritnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa makan _spaghetti_ asli buatan Italia?

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka mengobrol, lebih banyak soal rancangan film yang besok akan dimulai produksinya, namun dalam konteks yang lebih ringan. Sakura menikmati situasi ini. Bertukar pikiran dan berbagi pengalaman dengan para profesional, sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

Namun suasana hatinya langsung berubah begitu melihat Itachi dan Konan datang bergabung di meja mereka. Bukan Itachi ataupun Konan yang merusak suasana hatinya, melainkan pemuda Uchiha lain yang berjalan di belakang mereka; Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan wajah saat lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya. Gadis itu langsung menyibukkan diri dengan menyantap pesanan yang baru saja datang.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura, Karui pun tampak tidak senang dengan bertambahnya orang di meja mereka. Matanya melirik sebentar pada Konan. "Sibuk sekali dari tadi," katanya pada Itachi.

"Jelas saja. Ada pihak lain yang besok juga _take_ di sini," Itachi menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. "Aku perlu menegaskan perizinan yang kita dapat lebih dulu beserta segala kesepakatan yang telah kubuat bersama para pengelola tempat ini."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Ogata menatapnya pensaran.

"Tentu saja kita lebih berhak mendapatkan prioritas; orang-orang itu harus menunda pekerjaan mereka."

"Orang-orang dari mana mereka itu?" tanya Darui.

"Hollywood," kata Konan, membuat perhatian Darui, Sakura, Ogata, bahkan Karui, beralih padanya. Semua mata memandang terkejut.

"Jadi karena itu, pengelola tempat ini seenaknya saja meloloskan keinginan mereka meskipun kita sudah membuat kesepakatan lebih dulu," Karui berkomentar. "Hanya karena mereka dari Hollywood." Seperti biasa, nada bicaranya sarkastik.

"Tapi tenang saja," kata Itachi. "Mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku sudah pastikan itu. Besok kita akan syuting tanpa gangguan."

"Semoga saja," Sasuke menggumam.

Sakura hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata. Pemuda itu belum tahu bahwa ancaman gangguan terbesar bukan hanya itu. Dia harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan Pein Yahiko—jika dia sudah tahu Pein orang seperti apa.

Peduli amat dengan Sasuke, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tengah Piazza. Udara siang itu sedang bagus. Turis-turis bule semakin memadati Piazza. Burung-burung merpati pun bertebaran seolah ingin mencari perhatian. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel, dan memotret kumpulan merpati itu. Seseorang harus melihatnya.

Sakura bermaksud menggirimkan foto itu pada Gaara. Dalam pesannya, dia menulis, "Hei, Cowok Rambut Merah, coba angkat sebentar hidungmu dari buku sastra, dan lihatlah kawan-kawanmu yang cantik ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mendapatkan pesan balasan.

"_Merpati-merpati itu baru saja datang dan bertengger di tepi jendela kamarku. Mereka mengajakku terbang ke sana, karena fotomu tidak akan bagus tanpaku."_

Sakura tersenyum-senyum setelah membacanya.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Karui tiba-tiba. Dia memandang penasaran wajah Sakura yang kini memerah. "Melihat senyummu, pasti dari pacarmu, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk tersipu. Apalagi setelah Darui dan Ogata menggodanya. Gadis itu tidak sadar kini dia jadi pusat perhatian.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Dia beranjak pergi. Saat Itachi bertanya akan ke mana dia, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku mau beli rokok," tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Seluruh _crew_ yang masih menetap di hotel malam itu berkumpul di sebuah ruang rekreasi, untuk membahas kesiapan syuting besok, atau sekedar mengobrol santai—karena sebenarnya persiapan sudah selesai sejak tadi sore. Sementara _crew _yang lain memilih berkemah di belakang Basilica San Marco untuk menjaga peralatan syuting yang sudah dibawa ke sana.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 12 saat Sakura mengintip jam tangannya. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia mengobrol di sana bersama Karui, Kabo, Ogata, dan Sou dari tim artistik. Mereka juga sempat bermain poker satu jam yang lalu. Permainan diakhiri setelah Karui kalah berturut-turut dan terus saja menggerutu.

Semua orang kelihatannya sudah lelah sekarang. Sakura pun harus segera kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Dia punya rencana bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa lebih siap menghadapi syuting besok paginya.

"Aku ke kamar duluan," katanya pada Karui dan Kabo yang masih duduk-duduk di konter minuman. Ogata dan Sou pindah ke sofa di tengah ruangan, menonton telesinema lokal yang akan terus ditayangkan hingga dini hari.

Saat Sakura sampai di dasar tangga memutar, Itachi dan Darui nampak di ujung tangga, hendak menuruninya. Apa yang baru saja Darui katakan membuat Sakura penasaran. Alih-alih melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamar, Sakura menyingkir ke balik tangga agar dapat mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua lelaki itu.

"Kau gila?" suara Darui terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan derap langkah mereka. "Pakai dana sendiri untuk membiayai film ini. Memangnya berapa banyak simpanan uangmu?"

Itachi terdengar tertawa pelan. "Tidak ada pilihan lain," katanya. "Mendapatkan sponsor utama dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu itu mustahil. Sementara persiapan film ini butuh segera aliran dana. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika harus menjadwalkan ulang waktu syuting. Jadi kuharap uangku cukup untuk menutupi segala kebutuhan kita."

Sakura menahan napas saat kedua lelaki itu melintasinya. Beruntung mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

"Biar bagaimanapun, kau tetap produser gila," kata Darui. "Kalau orang lain, mereka pasti memundurkan jadwal sampai mendapatkan sponsor. Setebal apapun dompetnya, mereka tidak akan mau mendanai film dengan uang sendiri."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin film ini gagal. Cukup kau saja, yang lain tidak perlu tahu soal ini. Tolong ya, Darui."

Sakura hanya menatap punggung mereka sampai menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Semua yang sudah didengarnya membuat hatinya terhenyak. Itachi gagal mendapatkan sponsor utama, dan dia rela mengorbankan uangnya untuk mendanai proyek mereka. Sungguh suatu hal di luar dugaan Sakura. Gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana semangatnya Itachi saat menawarinya menjadi sutradara.

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin film ini gagal."_

Kalimat Itachi itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Sama halnya seperti dia, film itu pasti punya arti tersendiri bagi Itachi.

Saat memikirkan itu, Sakura berpikir dia harus bertemu seseorang. Situasi ini tidak bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak begitu saja di kamarnya yang nyaman. Maka Sakura kembali menyusuri koridor, berjalan ke pintu keluar hotel. Saat melewati ruang rekreasi, pertanyaan Ogata yang keheranan melihatnya masih berkeliaran tidak terlalu dipedulikan.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Orang yang dicari-carinya ketemu; Sasuke sedang bersandar di pagar, menghadap kanal sambil menghabiskan sebatang rokok. Perhatiannya beralih pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengepulkan asap yang tersisa dari dalam mulutnya. Menjatuhkan rokoknya ke tanah, lalu menginjaknya sampai apinya mati.

Dia meladeni keinginan gadis itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menjauhi hotel. Entah apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura. Dia masih belum mengucapkan satu katapun, membuat Sasuke hilang kesabaran.

"Apa yang mau bicarakan?" pemuda itu bertanya bosan. "Atau sebenarnya kau hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganku?"

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti. Tatapannya terlempar pada Sasuke. "Itachi-san membiayai film ini dengan uangnya sendiri," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya selama beberapa saat tanpa menanggapi dengan satu katapun. Dia kemudian memutar tubuh, bersandar pada pagar pembatas kanal seperti saat tadi Sakura menemukannya.

"Dia memang begitu," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Anehnya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sakura menebak.

"Tidak juga. Ini bahkan sudah jadi rahasia umum," katanya yang justru membuat Sakura terkejut. "Semua _crew_ tahu soal ini. Hanya saja mereka pura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan Itachi tidak menyadarinya."

"Lalu kenapa mereka diam saja? Kenapa membiarkan Itachi-san menanggung masalah ini sendiri di pundaknya?"

"Mereka sudah paham bagaimana Itachi. Dia tipe orang yang berpegang teguh pada komitmen yang dibuatnya; apa yang sudah direncanakan, harus diselesaikan hingga tuntas bagaimanapun caranya. Berdiskusi dengannya untuk menanggung masalah ini bersama hanya buang-buang waktu. Jadi biarkan Itachi menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri."

"Lebih dari itu," Sasuke melanjutkan, "yang dianggap paling bertanggung jawab untuk masalah ini adalah aku. Orang-orang itu akan semakin menyalahkanku, karena akulah alasan sponsor membatalkan kontrak."

Tatapannya beralih pada Sakura. "Kau datang juga untuk itu 'kan; untuk menghujatku?"

"Tidak. Aku datang bukan untuk itu."

Sasuke membisu menatapnya.

"Ini adalah film pertamaku," kata Sakura lagi. "Kesempatan besar yang belum tentu kudapatkan lagi di lain waktu. Seperti Itachi-san, aku juga ingin menyelesaikan film ini. Untuk impianku, juga untuk Itachi-san yang memilihku langsung."

Saat itu, tanpa Sasuke duga sama sekali, Sakura mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Mungkin tujuan kita berbeda, tapi aku yakin kau juga punya ambisi yang sama untuk menyelesaikan film ini. Ayo kita bekerja sama."

Sasuke belum bereaksi apa-apa, selain hanya menatap Sakura tanpa melepaskan mata sedetikpun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun sesaat berikutnya dia membalas jabat tangan gadis itu.

Sakura yakin dirinya tidak sedang mabuk atau kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu. Keputusannya untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan Sasuke datang dari kesadarannya sendiri. Dia sadar tidak selamanya dia harus bermusuhan dengan lelaki itu. Kendatipun sulit untuk mengabaikan perasaan bencinya yang belum juga hilang, Sakura harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi jika ingin benar-benar fokus pada film ini. Bekerja sama dengan seluruh tim adalah prioritas, termasuk dengan lelaki yang paling dibencinya. Cerita masa lalu, untuk sementara harus diabaikan.

**To be continued…**

* * *

eigo: bahasa Inggris


	12. Aku Mencintaimu

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Aku Mencintaimu**

* * *

"_Action!_" Sakura meneriakkan aba-abanya melalui pengeras suara.

Wanita cantik berambut biru yang diperankan oleh Konan berjalan termenung di atas sebuah jembatan melengkung di atas kanal besar. Tiba tepat di tengah jembatan, Ann menghentikan langkah. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju ke atas permukaan kanal, matanya menatap kosong. Beberapa orang yang lewat sambil memandang heran padanya tidak dipedulikan, seolah hanya ada dirinya seorang di dunia ini.

Tangannya meraih pagar jembatan. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, seolah-olah dia siap melompat saat itu juga.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menyambar tubuhnya sebelum Ann benar-benar jatuh ke air. Tatsu, si pembunuh bayaran yang diperankan oleh Pein Yahiko—tim make up karakter berhasil mendandaninya dengan rupa yang sama sekali berbeda; kulitnya kini lebih gelap, matanya dibuat dengan teknik make up khusus sehingga nampak lebih tajam dan dingin, begitu juga dengan bagian rahang yang kini nampak lebih tegas, dan tentu saja mimik dan gesturnya sendiri yang berperan lebih banyak mengubahnya menjadi seperti seorang kriminal sesungguhnya.

Tatsu menatap Ann untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang dingin dan misterius berhasil membuat Ann tersihir. Hingga kemudian Tatsu menariknya meninggalkan jembatan, wanita itu sama sekali tidak melawan, selain membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh lelaki yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya itu.

"_CUT! CUT!_"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke berteriak—setelah pengeras suara direbutnya tiba-tiba dari tangan Sakura. Sebelum gadis itu menyadari, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghampiri kedua pemainnya.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?" Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan tajam pada Pein. Sambil mengacungkan segulung kertas naskah di tangannya, dia bicara lagi, "Aku tidak lihat di sini ada adegan tatap-menatap. Kau cuma perlu _in frame_ untuk mencegahnya bunuh diri, dan langsung membawanya pergi. Begitu 'kan naskahnya?"

Pein menatapnya bosan. "Improvisasi. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal kata-kata itu," Sasuke menjawab sengit. "Tidak ada emosi di _scene_ ini. Dramaturgi dari keseluruhan cerita ini sudah dirancang. Mengubah adegan sedikit saja, sama saja dengan menghancurkan cerita. Jangan berakting seenaknya. Kau dibayar untuk mengikuti naskah."

Pein sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Sasuke katakan, kecuali satu: harga dirinya.

"Sebelum membayarku, bukankah kau sebagai sutradara seharusnya lebih dulu memahami bagaimana caraku berakting?" Untuk pertama kalinya perhatian Pein sepenuhnya tercurahkan untuk Sasuke. "Caraku bermain memang seperti ini. Aku paling tidak suka diatur, terutama oleh amatir sepertimu," dia menekan dada Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

Meskipun Sasuke belum bereaksi apa-apa dan wajahnya masih tampak tenang, Sakura yakin tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum lelaki itu meledak. Sebelum itu terjadi, cepat-cepat dia memisahkan keduanya.

"_Break_ 15 menit," kata Sakura dengan suara keras selagi berjalan menaiki jembatan untuk menghampiri mereka.

Sebelum gadis itu tiba, Sasuke lebih dulu meninggalkan jembatan lewat ujung yang lain. Dia tak berkata apapun sebelumnya—apapun untuk membalas ucapan Pein. Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja, bahkan mengacuhkan Darui yang hendak menegurnya. Sasuke menghilang di lorong sempit di belakang mereka.

Konan telah kembali ke bawah payung besar untuk membetulkan make-up-nya—dibantu oleh Sasaki dan seorang lagi, sementara Sakura membungkukkan badannya pada Pein.

"Maafkan sikap Sasuke tadi, Yahiko-san," katanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Selama Itachi tidak mendampingi, Sakura mau tak mau harus turun tangan mengatasi masalah seperti ini. Sang produser sedang sibuk di Piazza bersama beberapa _crew_ lain yang bertugas menyiapkan lokasi untuk syuting selanjutnya. Mereka sepakat membagi tugas agar proses syuting ini tidak banyak makan waktu.

Akhirnya untuk insiden yang sebetulnya tidak perlu terjadi ini, Sakura sendiri yang harus menanganinya. Meski mengutuk kelakuan Sasuke yang belum juga berubah, dia tak mau ambil resiko dengan Pein. Orang itulah masalah nomor satu, pikir Sakura. Jika dia sampai tersinggung dan marah atas sikap Sasuke, bisa-bisa filmnya yang akan jadi korban.

"Dia memang suka begitu kalau mood-nya sedang jelek," Sakura beralasan—apa saja agar pria yang masih nampak ketus itu segera melupakan insiden barusan. Tapi Sakura tak berharap banyak.

Namun yang terjadi kemudian membuat Sakura bisa bernapas sedikit lega dalam sedikit ketidak-percayaan. Pein Yahiko tersenyum ramah padanya—sama sekali tak ada wajah yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukan masalah," ucapnya enteng. Suaranya tak kalah ramah. "Aku hanya tidak suka caraku berperan diatur-atur."

Sakura bisa mengerti. Karena memang karakter Pein Yahiko yang pernah dibacanya dari berbagai tulisan dalam majalah cukup terbukti dengan apa yang telah disaksikannya tadi. Dan Sakura yakin sekali, aktor yang begini sukses pasti punya alasan mengapa dia memiliki prinsip kuat untuk tidak dicampur-tangani dalam urusan berakting, oleh sutradara sekalipun. Bisa jadi improvisasi itulah yang membuat namanya besar. Pein Yahiko mampu menyelami tiap karakter yang diperankannya; dengan tidak terpaku pada naskah, melainkan berimprovisasi dengan bakat alami yang telah ada pada dirinya.

Sambil menatap naskah di tangannya, Sakura bertanya, "Aku ingin tahu, sejauh mana Yahiko-san memahami karakter Tatsu?"

"_Well,_" Pein melipat tangan, dan mulai bicara dengan gaya angkuh ciri khasnya. "Tatsu adalah pria tak berperasaan. Dia tidak pernah kenal cinta, tidak mengerti apa arti teman. Benar-benar tipe orang yang berbahaya. Yang dikenalnya sepanjang hidupnya adalah kematian. Kedua orang tuanya mati ketika dia masih belum bisa mengerti apa-apa. Dia besar di jalanan. Kehidupan keras itulah yang mendidiknya menjadi pembunuh. Tidak ada yang ditakutinya, tidak pula dengan kematian.

"Tapi seperti kata orang-orang; cinta tidak mengenal apapun, cinta bahkan tidak mengenal seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin—Tanpa sadar, Tatsu jatuh cinta pada gadis yang diculiknya dari Kan'O sebagai penuntut balas atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Karena rasa cinta itu, mulai timbul rasa takut dalam dirinya; takut akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya."

Sakura terus menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian pada tiap katanya.

"_Chemistry,_" Pein menggumam. "Kau tahu, seperti daya tarik-menarik dua magnet. Begitulah ibaratnya dua orang yang mulai saling jatuh cinta. Seseorang seperti Tatsu tidak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja, meski yang dilihatnya adalah wanita secantik bidadari sekalipun. Harus ada _chemistry_, misalnya dengan tatapan…"

Pandangannya kemudian terlempar pada jalan sempit tempat Sasuke menghilang. "Mungkin Tuan Sutradara kita tidak pernah jatuh cinta," ucapnya mencibir.

Sakura harus menahan tawanya. Itu cukup untuk membalas Sasuke—jika dia dengar.

Setelah berdehem pelan, Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan _Tatsu_ padamu, Yahiko-san."

Pein menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya. "Maksudmu, kau membiarkan aku tidak mengikuti naskah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Jika semua sudah dikuasai dalam kepala, untuk apa terpaku pada naskah?"

Senyum yang kemudian melengkung di wajah Pein semakin lebar. "Aku menyukaimu!" dia mengedipkan mata pada Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lega. Agaknya satu masalah sudah teratasi. Tak perlu lagi ragu untuk membiarkan Pein berimprovisasi, toh dia sudah paham betul bagaimana karakter yang diperankannya. Kini yang perlu dipikirkan adalah Sasuke. Entah harus bagaimana membuatnya mau bekerja sama dengan Pein.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar tentangmu, Sakura," kata Pein ketika mereka sedang duduk-duduk di tepi kanal sambil menikmati _gelato_ yang dibagikan oleh Kabo—kali ini dia menjadi seksi konsumsi.

"Kau sutradara baru?" tanya Pein.

Sakura mengiyakan. Dia lalu menceritakan bagaimana awal mula dia mengenal Itachi, ketertarikan Itachi pada film pendek arahannya yang menurutnya sendiri adalah film gagal, sampai pada kegembiraannya bisa berada di Venice; mengerjakan proyek film pertamanya bersama tim Itachi—dan Pein Yahiko, tentu saja. (Saat Sakura menyebut hal terakhir, Pein berlagak tersanjung dan besar kepala).

"Aku memang belum berpengalaman secara profesional," kata Sakura, "tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Untuk itu, aku mohon kerjasamanya, Yahiko-san."

Lelaki berambut nyentrik itu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura, dan merangkul bahunya dengan akrab, tidak peduli meski gadis itu merasa agak risih. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku lebih suka sutradara sepertimu, ketimbang si Sasuke itu. Tidak banyak sutradara yang mau mendengar keinginan pemainnya." Dia menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, sambil berusaha melepaskan bahunya dari lengan Pein. Namun belum sempat dia berhasil, lelaki itu membuatnya semakin gugup saja.

"Nanti malam kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"_Sumimasen._ Banyak yang harus kukerjakan malam ini," Sakura mengarang alasan.

Setelah berhasil lepas dari lelaki itu, cepat-cepat dia meninggalkannya—beruntung Ogata memanggilnya. Dalam hati Sakura mengoreksi peringatan Darui yang pernah disampaikannya saat pertama kali melihat Pein Yahiko. Yang seharusnya diwaspadai dari aktor terkenal itu bukan improvisasinya, melainkan sikapnya itu yang semakin disadari Sakura mirip Hidan; tipe penggoda wanita.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sasuke mengepulkan asap tebal ke udara saat gadis berambut merah muda datang mendekat ke tempatnya duduk. Tatapan matanya terlempar jauh ke seberang kanal besar di hadapannya, pura-pura tidak melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Di sini kau rupanya!" Sakura berseru, suaranya terdengar kesal. "Ayo, cepat kembali ke lokasi. Syuting sebentar lagi mulai."

"Duluan saja," ucap Sasuke tak acuh. Menengok lawan bicaranya pun tidak. "Aku menyusul setelah menghabiskan ini."

Tanpa peringatan, Sakura merebut batang rokok yang hendak dihisap Sasuke. Matanya menatap galak, namun suaranya tetap stabil. "Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan 'kan? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bersantai-santai dengan benda tidak berguna ini?"

Masih tanpa acuh, Sasuke bergumam, "Aku berhak untuk merokok."

"Ya! Tentu saja kau berhak." Sakura kemudian menjatuhkan batang rokok yang masih dipegangnya ke tanah, lalu diinjaknya tanpa perasaan di hadapan Sasuke. "Tapi ingat, kau juga punya kewajiban atas kesepakatan yang sudah kita buat," katanya lagi. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan frustasi, meskipun lelaki itu belum juga bosan berpaling darinya.

"Aku tahu mood-mu jadi jelek karena Yahiko-san. Tapi jangan hanya karena satu orang, lalu kau bersikap egois. Dewasalah sedikit. Kalau sifatmu terus seperti itu, aku tidak berani berharap film ini akan berhasil."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Menatap gadis itu, kelihatan sekali dia tersinggung dengan kata-katanya tadi. "Aku memang tidak sepertimu, yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain," ucapnya dingin. Sebelum Sakura sempat menanggapi, dia melangkah pergi.

"Semua orang menyukaimu. Daya tarikmu luar biasa," katanya lagi dengan suara keras yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, rasanya bukan apa-apa yang sejak tadi dibicarakannya. Kedengarannya lelaki itu sedang mengungkit masalah lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya sengit pada punggung Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Dia masih melanjutkan langkah. "Tidak perlu mengaturku. Kau bukan ibuku," katanya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Sakura sampai pada puncak kejengkelannya. "Baik! Aku akan benar-benar benci kau, jika film ini tidak selesai gara-gara ulahmu!" Dia melangkah lebih cepat daripada Sasuke; mendahuluinya.

Sakura tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengerti sifatnya; di satu saat lelaki itu bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, tapi di saat yang lain dia bisa jadi sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Sakura yakin Sasuke yang dulu belum begitu menyebalkan seperti saat ini. Dulu Sasuke tak pernah peduli pada hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Sekarang masalah kecil saja bisa dibesar-besarkan olehnya.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sakura di saat terakhir itu. Saat syuting dimulai kembali, lelaki itu tak banyak berkomentar atas akting Pein yang kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan improvisasinya—Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Sakura, dia bagai seekor macan yang lepas dari kandang.

Sasuke lebih memfokuskan diri pada kompisisi gambar. Kali ini Ogata yang jadi sasaran; sedikit-sedikit Sasuke menyemprotnya karena tidak siap dengan _angle-angle_ yang diinginkannya. Namun karena Ogata cepat paham bagaimana keinginan sutradara, Sasuke tak perlu lagi berteriak-teriak padanya untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Sehingga pengambilan gambar untuk _scene_ di atas jembatan itu berjalan tenang hingga selesai. Begitu pula dengan _scene-scene_ berikutnya.

Untuk hari pertama, mereka mengerjakan dua belas _scene_ sekaligus. Kedua-belas _scene_ itu baru adegan-adegan yang menampilkan Pein dengan Konan di Venice. Sebenarnya masih ada empat _scene_ lagi di kota ini yang melibatkan San Riku, tokoh yakuza lain yang dalam skenario adalah tunangan Ann. Tokoh ini diperankan oleh Nagato. Karena dia tidak dapat mengikuti syuting hari pertama, maka empat _scene_ yang menampilkan dirinya dijadwalkan pada hari kedua.

Nagato tiba di Venice pada malam harinya. Dia langsung bergabung dengan Sakura dan Darui—serta Sasuke yang tak terlalu peduli terlibat dalam pembicaraan—untuk mendiskusikan syuting esok hari.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu lagi, Sakura," kata Nagato saat menyapa gadis itu. "Kelihatannya akan lebih menyenangkan karena kini kau sutradaranya."

Sakura dan Nagato memang bukan baru pertama bertemu. Mereka pernah terlibat dalam satu film garapan Abura Films. Saat itu Sakura masih magang sebagai pencatat adegan. Mereka sering bertukar pikiran untuk menghabiskan waktu _break_. Sakura senang berdiskusi dengannya, karena lelaki itu orang yang ramah dan terbuka, tipe orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

Nagato adalah aktor yang terbilang baru. Namanya mulai populer setelah filmnya dengan Abura Films yang tayang akhir tahun lalu mendapat banyak pujian—termasuk pujian atas aktingnya sebagai pemeran pendukung di film itu. Peran yang dimainkannya memang selalu bukan peran utama, termasuk tokoh San Riku dalam proyek film Sakura-Sasuke. Namun begitu, Nagato tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya. Caranya membawakan tiap karakter yang diperankannya memberi perhatian tersendiri yang bahkan mampu lebih kuat dibandingkan tokoh utama. Tidak heran mengapa para gadis lebih banyak meneriakkan namanya daripada nama si pemeran utama setelah filmnya meledak dan jadi favorit.

Tapi di film ini, Sakura penasaran siapa yang nanti namanya akan lebih banyak diteriaki gadis-gadis, Pein Yahiko atau Nagato. Meski Nagato punya 'kebiasaan' mencuri perhatian lebih sebagai tokoh pendukung, Sakura tak bisa menebak dia akan tetap berhasil jika tokoh utamanya diperankan oleh Pein. Keduanya memiliki bakat akting luar biasa. Dan tak bisa diingkari, keduanya juga memiliki penampilan fisik yang sanggup membuat para gadis menjerit histeris. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan Sang Ratu Film, Konan, selebrasi film ini pasti akan jadi menarik. Namun sebelumnya Sakura dan Sasuke serta seluruh tim harus lebih dulu menyelesaikannya dengan sukses.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Syuting di hari kedua hanya terpusat di Piazza San Marco. Mereka memulai pengambilan gambar untuk _scene_ ke-43 lebih dulu, adegan dimana San Riku dan para kaki tangannya mengejar Tatsu. _Scene_ ini adalah bagian yang paling sulit karena membutuhkan peralatan pendukung kamera yang lebih banyak, seperti _crane_ untuk _high angle_, _camera tracks_ untuk lintasan kamera saat merekam objek bergerak, maupun _camera trolley_. Selain itu, melibatkan lebih banyak _crew_ untuk pengoperasian peralatan syuting. Dan yang lebih merepotkan adalah mengkoordinasi pengambilan gambar itu sendiri.

Bagi para _crew_ hal ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang menyusahkan, karena memang begitulah pekerjaan mereka. Tapi Sakura tetap saja gugup. Sejak syuting hari pertama, yang ditanganinya barulah _scene-scene_ pendek yang dapat dikerjakan dengan sederhana. Kini dia sampai pada bagian sulit. Dia khawatir kehilangan fokus sehingga pengambilan gambar jadi tidak stabil.

Namun Sakura bersyukur karena Darui bersamanya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega, Sasuke ikut membantu tanpa berulah seperti kemarin. Dia dan Darui membantu Sakura menerangkan kepada para _cameraman_ soal komposisi gambar yang diinginkan untuk _scene_ ini. Setelah pengambilan gambar untuk keseluruh _angle_ selesai, Sakura bisa tersenyum puas.

Semangatnya tidak selesai sampai hari itu saja. _Scene_ yang belum sempat diselesaikan pada hari pertama, serta _scene_ cacat yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan _retake_ gambar, semua diselesaikan pada hari ke tiga. Tren positif yang telah terbentuk dalam suasana hati setiap anggota crew belum berubah. Keceriaan dan gairah Sakura pun masih terus berlanjut hingga _scene_ terakhir.

"_CUT!_" suara Sasuke dari pengeras suara menandakan berakhirnya proses syuting hari itu.

"_Otsukaresama, minna-san!_" Sakura berseru, sambil mengumbar senyum pada wajah-wajah lelah namun ceria milik para _crew_.

Di luar perkiraan, syuting yang dijadwalkan makan waktu empat sampai lima hari itu dapat selesai lebih cepat. Sakura rasanya ingin memeluk tiap orang di sana. Rasa haru dan gembira meluap-luap dalam dadanya. Semua orang sudah bekerja dengan baik.

Dia juga rasanya harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke, atas kepeduliannya untuk tidak mengacau. Sakura senang karena lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyebalkan. Nampaknya kini dia mengerti bahwa sikapnya itu bisa benar-benar membawa bencana jika terus dipertahankan. Sasuke telah mengalahkan dirinya. Baguslah. Sakura kini tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan hal-hal khusus. Karena itu, dia semakin optimis mampu menyelesaikan film ini meski baru setengah perjalanan.

Kini semua orang disibukkan dengan urusan membereskan perlengkapan mereka. Karena syuting di Venice sudah selesai, maka besok mereka semua harus segera kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan syuting di lokasi berikutnya.

Sakura tak suka bersantai-santai. Meski bukan tanggung jawabnya untuk beres-beres, gadis itu dengan senang hati membantu membawakan barang yang bisa diangkatnya ke atas _vaporetto_ sewaan tim mereka untuk dibawa kembali ke hotel.

Namun Sasuke segera datang dan merebut dus berisi gulungan kabel besar-besar itu dari tangan Sakura. "Biar aku saja," katanya tanpa memedulikan wajah protes Sakura.

"Aku mau bantu," ketus gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke hotel. Banyak yang bisa kau kerjakan di sana," ucap Sasuke sambil lalu ke atas _vaporetto_. Lelaki itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya ini dengan barang-barang berikutnya, sambil sesekali menegur _crew_ lain yang melewatinya agar berhati-hati membawa kamera dan beberapa perlengkapan _lighting_.

Sakura mendengus. Kesal juga dihalang-halangi seperti itu saat sedang disibukkan dengan sesuatu yang ingin dikerjakannya. Tapi rasa kesalnya itu tak bertahan lama. Pikir Sakura, lelaki itu mungkin berniat baik. Kelihatannya dia tak begitu suka melihat wanita melakukan pekerjaan berat, mengingat Sasuke pernah memaksa untuk membawakan koper dan tasnya yang besar selama keberangkatan mereka.

Gadis itu akhirnya menuruti kata Sasuke. Mungkin benar ada yang bisa dikerjakannya di hotel, daripada hanya berdiri diam menatap kesal lelaki itu di sini. Sakura naik ke _vaporetto_ lain, dan duduk di buritan.

Sambil bersandar, Sakura memeriksa ponselnya. Selama syuting berlangsung, dia sengaja mematikan ponsel agar bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan. Begitu ponselnya aktif, Sakura menerima banyak email dari teman-temannya di Konoha; klub fotografi, Ino dan Hinata, serta yang paling spesial adalah Gaara. Entah mengapa dia ingin membaca kiriman lelaki itu lebih dulu.

Isi pesan Gaara tidak terlalu panjang, dan tidak bertele-tele atau penuh rayuan gombal. Tetap dengan gaya tuturnya yang sederhana namun mengena, dia menuliskan ucapan-ucapan pembangkit semangat untuk Sakura. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mengembangkan senyum, dan muncul semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

Itachi yang entah kapan duduk di sampingnya mengejutkan Sakura. Cepat-cepat dia mengantungi ponsel dan membetulkan letak topi di kepalanya untuk menghalangi agar lelaki itu tidak menyadari rona wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya syuting kali ini berjalan lancar," kata Itachi lagi. Entah dia tidak menyadari sikap Sakura, atau memang dia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura baru saja akan mengiyakan, saat terdengar suara Karui mengomel. Gadis itu rupanya baru saja membentak Sasuke. Entah apa yang memicu ketegangan di antara mereka. Kini dia dan Sasuke tengah saling bertatapan sengit sambil berdiri kaku di tengah jalan—Sasuke masih memegang dus.

Pandangan Sakura beralih. "Sasuke baru saja mengacaukannya," dia berkomentar atas ucapan Itachi sebelumnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia. Sasuke mengambil alih pekerjaanku hanya untuk membuat keributan dengan orang lain! Ya, Tuhan…"

Itachi tertawa. Sakura tidak mengerti di mananya yang lucu. Ucapannya barusan bukan sekadar komentar kosong. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke. Belum sampai setengah jam dia terkesan dengan Sasuke yang mulai bisa menahan diri. Kini dalam sekejap kesan itu lenyap akibat 'penyakit' Sasuke kambuh lagi.

"Sasuke sebetulnya bukan orang yang seperti itu," kata Itachi kemudian. "Dia memang sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Terkadang kesan yang didapat lawan bicaranya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Sasuke memang tidak pandai bicara."

Sakura menatap Itachi. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang kini mulai melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya setelah Karui menghilang.

"Apakah itu juga yang menyebabkan puncak pertengkaran Sasuke dan Karui-san malam itu?" Sakura menebak. "Jadi, Sasuke tidak benar-benar menghina _crew_, hanya saja mereka yang salah paham atas ucapannya?"

"Tidak juga bisa dibilang begitu." Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Malam itu situasinya berbeda. Sasuke sedang mabuk. Caci maki, ucapan-ucapan merendahkan, serta keluh-kesahnya terhadap kami, semua keluar bertubi-tubi dari mulut Sasuke."

Setelah melempar pandangan pada dermaga yang mulai menjauh—_vaporetto_ baru saja berangkat, Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku berharap mereka tidak menganggap serius ucapan Sasuke, dan memaafkannya. Karena mereka tidak tahu, saat Sasuke mabuk adalah sisi paling jujur dalam dirinya. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya saat mabuk adalah apa yang tersimpan dalam hatinya."

Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Pengakuan Itachi barusan menambah panjang daftar ketidak-pahamannya soal Sasuke. Kini semakin jelas, Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Dia yang sekarang terkesan lebih tertutup, sensitif, dan 'rusak'. Satu perubahan yang paling mencolok adalah Sasuke kini akrab dengan rokok dan alkohol. Seingat Sakura, lelaki itu pernah mengatakan benci dua hal itu. Entah Sakura keliru atau memang sesuatu telah terjadi sehingga membuatnya berubah, dia tidak yakin.

_Ah… Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkannya?_

"Aku senang melihat kau dan Sasuke bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sampai saat ini," kata Itachi, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Lelaki pemilik mata onyx yang indah itu tersenyum. "Melihatmu dengan Sasuke, aku jadi teringat gadis rambut pink yang pernah disebut-sebut Sasuke saat SMU dulu."

Napas Sakura tertahan. Yang dimaksudkan Itachi sudah pasti dia—memangnya siapa lagi gadis berwarna rambut nyentrik yang pernah satu SMU dengan Sasuke?

"Setiap pulang sekolah dengan wajah kusut, kupikir dia habis berkelahi dengan murid lain," Itachi melanjutkan. "Tapi setelah kucari tahu, Sasuke hanya bilang itu gara-gara cewek rambut pink. Dan pada beberapa kali kesempatan, Sasuke menyebut-nyebut lagi soal gadis itu."

Itachi berhenti untuk menahan senyuman geli. "Melihat gelagatnya, kurasa dia punya perasaan khusus pada gadis itu." Saat menoleh pada Sakura, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Itachi berkata ragu-ragu, "Kupikir gadis itu kau, Sakura."

"Mana mungkin!" kilah Sakura cepat-cepat. Rona merah di wajahnya masih tersisa, entah Itachi dapat melihatnya atau tidak. "Maksudku, jika kami memang pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, tentu kami akan lebih akrab. Tapi Itachi-san sendiri tahu bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukanku sekarang."

"Yah…" Wajah Itachi seperti hendak ingin mengatakan, "Justru karena itu aku menebak kaulah gadis itu."

Beruntung pembicaraan itu tak perlu berlanjut karena mereka telah tiba di dermaga depan hotel.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Malam terakhir tim film _After Rain Drop_ berada di Venice dihabiskan oleh seluruh _crew_ dengan bersenang-senang di Piazza San Marco. Tepat pada malam itu sedang berlangsung pesta topeng dan parade kostum di tengah Piazza. Alunan musik klasik, kelap-kelip lampu hias, serta hingar-bingar sekian ratus manusia yang berkumpul di sana melengkapi indahnya malam di Venice.

Beberapa dari anggota _crew_ dengan riang gembira ikut bergabung bersama para penari dan turis-turis lain untuk menarikan tarian rakyat setelah pesta topeng usai; Karui, Itachi, Kabo, Pein, dan yang lain. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar—yang semakin besar setelah bertambah peserta, kemudian bersorak-sorai untuk orang-orang yang tampil solo di tengah lingkaran, menari dengan gerakan bebas yang memukau. Kabo dan Pein ikut memamerkan kebolehan mereka dalam menari. Meski gerakan Kabo tidak bisa dibilang indah, paling tidak lelaki bertubuh tambun itu berhasil menghibur orang-orang.

Untuk yang tidak terlalu senang bergerak, mereka duduk-duduk di kafe terbuka di salah satu sisi Piazza, berpesta sendiri dengan _wine_ sambil bertukar cerita. Sakura adalah salah satunya. Dia lebih senang mengobrol untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Darui, Sou, dan Nagato yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Sasuke dan Konan yang duduk di meja lain di sebelah mereka juga terlibat dalam pembicaraan—tapi tentu saja meja sebelah lebih mendominasi, karena kedua orang ini lebih suka menanggapi hanya dengan menggumam atau berkomentar pendek. Mereka cocok sekali, pikir Sakura. Entah kebetulan atau apa mereka berada di satu meja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketenangan Sakura terusik setelah Pein tanpa bisa dihindari menariknya ke dalam lingkaran dan menari bersama yang lain. Sakura bergerak canggung. Pertama, karena dia tidak tahu gerakannya. Kedua, dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dengan menunjukkan gerak tubuhnya. Sakura akhirnya kembali ke meja dengan wajah merona.

"Jangan paksa aku melakukannya lagi," ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Biarpun begitu, tetap banyak laki-laki yang terpukau padamu, Sakura," kata Pein. Yang langsung mendapat semprotan dari Karui setelah gadis itu bergabung di meja Sakura.

"Kata-katamu itu bisa membuat pacarnya cemburu," katanya.

Wajah Sakura kini semakin merah. Sementara Pein melempar pandangan menuntut jawaban padanya.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar ya?—Ah! Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakan Sakura?"

Nagato tertawa kecil. "Makanya, hentikan kebiasaan genitmu itu! Salah-salah kau terlibat keributan dengan orang lain hanya karena menggoda kekasihnya."

"Lho? Apa salahnya mengagumi bakat alami seorang gadis?"

Tak tanggung-tanggung Pein merangkul bahu Sakura, dan menyodorkan segelas _wine_ yang terisi penuh padanya. Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil berusaha dengan hati-hati melepaskan bahu dari lengannya. Gelas _wine_ itu diteguknya sendiri hingga kosong. Pein nampak benar-benar mabuk saat matanya tertuju pada lelaki di seberang meja yang sejak tadi mengawasinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh? Berengsek!"

Sasuke masih bergeming, seolah telinganya jadi tuli. Namun sorot matanya jelas berubah, ada kilatan di sana.

Menyadari suasana mulai berubah, Nagato cepat-cepat menegur Pein. Kemudian menyeretnya pindah dari bangku di dekat Sakura ke seberang meja. Jangkauannya juga lebih jauh dari tempat Sasuke. Sehingga dia bisa ambil ancang-ancang sebelum lelaki itu menyerang. Pein yang tidak mabuk saja sudah begitu menyebalkan, lebih-lebih jika dia mabuk.

Sakura dan berpasang-pasang mata lain seolah tak kuasa berbuat apa-apa. Suasana yang berubah membuat mereka jadi tidak nyaman dan lebih memilih diam.

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia meninggalkan tempat mereka. Namun sebelum memutar tubuhnya, Sakura melihat sepasang mata onyx lelaki itu tertuju padanya. Tatapan misterius yang tak habis dipikir Sakura.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja bergabung setelah lingkaran manusia menari di tengah Piazza membubarkan diri, Kabo menyusul di belakangnya. Saat tadi menghampiri meja mereka, dia berpapasan dengan adiknya. Wajah Sasuke membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Namun atmosfer aneh di antara kawan-kawannya lebih membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya lagi setelah menjatuhkan diri di bangku sebelah Konan duduk.

"Kami menunggumu, Pak Produser!" sahut Karui. Dia berkata seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. "Ayo bersulang bersama!" diangkatnya gelas _wine _tinggi-tinggi. Semua menurut. Masing-masing dari mereka sepakat untuk tidak lagi membahas kejadian kecil tadi. Toh memang belum sempat terjadi apa-apa. Dan kini keceriaan mereka kembali.

Setelah hampir tiga gelas _wine_ dihabiskan, Sakura meminta diri untuk kembali ke hotel lebih dulu. Perutnya mual dan kepalanya mulai pusing, terlalu banyak diisi oleh minuman beralkohol itu. Sakura takkan mau meneguknya jika bukan karena dipaksa, juga untuk menghormati kawan-kawan satu timnya.

Karena tak satupun orang yang mau kembali lebih awal, Sakura memutuskan pergi sendiri. Tidak perlu cemas, sampai hari ini dia bolak-balik dari hotel ke Piazza atau sebaliknya. Rute yang dilaluinya itu-itu saja. Jadi sudah tentu dia tidak akan tersesat.

Sakura bisa cepat sampai di hotel karena tidak perlu mengantri saat naik _vaporetto_. Seperti para _crew_-nya, turis-turis yang biasa memenuhi taxi air itu masih ingin berlama-lama di Piazza.

Di hotel, Sakura tak melihat satu pun anggota _crew_. Ternyata baru dirinya saja yang kembali lebih cepat. Namun saat melintas di ruang rekreasi, matanya mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian di konter minuman, menenggak segelas besar bir lokal seperti orang yang sedang kehausan. Mungkin menyadari kedatangan Sakura, dia menoleh. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tadi dia menatap Sakura sebelum meninggalkan kafe.

Sakura memalingkan wajah tak acuh. Dia meneruskan langkah menuju koridor yang berujung pada tangga berputar. Tatapan Sasuke itu membuatnya jengkel. Ada maksud yang tidak dia mengerti.

Setibanya di kamar, Sakura merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Tapi kenyamanan itu tak sedikitpun membuat hatinya tenang. Sakura masih penasaran dengan sorot mata Sasuke serta sikapnya. Kalau diingat lagi, Sasuke pernah bersikap seperti itu setelah dia ketahuan oleh Karui sedang membaca email dari Gaara. Waktu itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan meja mereka. Kini pemuda itu bersikap begitu lagi setelah Pein menggodanya. Saat tadi pun teman-teman semejanya sempat menyinggung soal pacar, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Apakah Sasuke punya masalah dengan kata-kata 'pacar'? Ataukah…

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

_Si Kepala Ayam tidak mungkin begitu!_

Tepat saat Sakura berusaha mengusir pikirannya, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Mungkin Karui menyusul setelah terlalu banyak minum. Cepat-cepat Sakura membukakan pintu.

Namun matanya menatap kaku sosok yang sama sekali bukan Karui, melainkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak bicara apa-apa, selain menatap balik Sakura. Gadis itu yakin Sasuke sedang mabuk berat, mengingat segelas besar bir yang dihabiskannya tadi. Dia pasti sedang mengigau.

"Kamarmu di sebelah sana," Sakura menunjuk pintu kamar di ujung koridor dengan dagunya.

Saat hendak menutup pintu, Sasuke menahannya dan melangkah masuk. Sakura melotot. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar lekas keluar.

"Mau apa kau? Ini kamar perempuan. Kau tidak—"

Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ingin bicara," ucapnya datar. Matanya menatap lurus mata emerald gadis itu. Tatapan yang masih sama. Genggamannya semakin kencang saat Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalau cuma ingin bicara, lepaskan tanganku," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Gadis itu mulai merasakan kekhawatiran. Sasuke tak juga bicara, juga tidak kelihatan akan melepaskan tangannya. Dia menelan ludah saat Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, kau mabuk—"

"Ssh…" Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengunci bibir Sakura.

Lelaki itu berdiri membisu. Kemudian kedua tangannya jatuh di atas tempat tidur, mengapit Sakura yang terduduk kaku menatapnya, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah Sakura. Ditatapnya mata Sakura lekat-lekat begitu wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Sakura bergeming, seolah terkunci pada posisinya. Tatapan tajam dan misterius itu belum berubah, namun perlahan-lahan sorot matanya melembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar mencium bibirnya, Sakura mendorong lelaki itu sekuat tenaga. Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan terhuyung ke ambang pintu. Sakura memanfaatkan itu untuk cepat-cepat mengeluarkannya dari kamar.

"Kau gila!" ketus Sakura sebelum membanting pintu.

Sakura menyandarkan punggung pada pintu sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Dari balik pintu didengarnya Sasuke berkata, "Kau yang membuatku gila, Sakura. Cuma kau… kau, Sakura."

Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Sakura berusaha menemukan alasan atas tindakan Sasuke tadi. Dia hanya mabuk, Sakura mengulang-ulang dalam hati. Jadi ini tidak ada artinya, ini bukan apa-apa. Namun Sakura teringat ucapan Itachi, bahwa Sasuke yang sedang mabuk adalah sisi Sasuke yang paling jujur.

Sakura mengusap lagi wajahnya.

"Ini pasti mimpi buruk!"

**To be continued…**


	13. Hopeless

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Hopeless**

* * *

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dengan berat. Malam yang terasa panjang telah berganti pagi. Angin musim panas Venice yang tidak begitu kencang bertiup menerobos jendela kamar yang sudah dibuka lebar—mungkin oleh Karui—menyibak pelan tirai putih gading.

Kepala Sakura berdenyut-denyut. Berat rasanya untuk bangkit. Sepertinya itu akibat pengaruh minuman semalam. Ah… semalam! Sakura teringat lagi. Apakah kejadian itu hanya mimpi? Mungkin saja itu hanya efek minumannya. Namun bayangan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya terasa nyata. Tatapan matanya, desah nafasnya—yang berbau alkohol, kata-kata yang diucapkannya…

Cepat-cepat Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Cukup. Anggap saja mimpi buruk!

Suara air pancuran yang terdengar dari kamar mandi membuat Sakura menyadari Karui tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Dia bangun lebih dulu. Sakura tak ingat jam berapa gadis itu kembali. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura bersiap untuk gilirannya. Dia lompat dari tempat tidur, dan buru-buru bersandar di dinding begitu merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Semangat sekali kau," gumam Karui saat melewati Sakura menuju lemari pakaian.

Nada suaranya terkesan tak acuh—memang dia selalu begitu, tapi kali ini terdengar lain. Sakura sempat melihat matanya, merah seperti habis menangis semalaman. Sakura ingin menanyakannya, namun dia mengurungkan niat.

Sakura semakin yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Karui, setelah gadis berambut merah itu memilih untuk tinggal di kamar daripada ikut dengan Sakura sarapan di bawah bersama yang lain. Katanya akan menyusul begitu selesai mengepak pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Sakura agak curiga karena Karui tidak biasanya menolak ajakan makan bersama—dia selalu yang paling cepat soal ini—setelah Kabo, tentu saja. Saat tadi Sakura mengajaknya mengobrol pun Karui terkesan tidak terlalu menanggapi, dia seperti sedang melamun; tubuhnya sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaian, namun pikirannya mengembara di luar sana.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya demi menjaga perasaan Karui.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merinding. Terlintas pikiran mengerikan dalam benaknya. Semalam Sasuke datang ke kamarnya, dan… berbuat sesuatu yang jika dilihat orang lain bisa menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman. Mungkinkah Karui melihatnya? Lalu mengapa dia menangis? Sakit hati?

Sakura menggeleng keras.

Tidak mungkin! Yang selama ini dia tahu—bahkan dia yakini—Karui benci Sasuke setengah mati. Tidak masuk akal rasanya jika dia menangis hanya karena memergoki kejadian semalam.

Kejadian semalam ya… Memang bukan mimpi. Tapi Sasuke hanya mabuk. Yang dimaksud Itachi dengan kejujuran Sasuke saat mabuk itu pasti tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin dia bisa berkata sesuai isi hatinya saat mabuk. Tapi orang mabuk tetaplah orang mabuk. Dia bisa saja meracau.

Di ujung tangga, langkah Sakura terhenti. Dilihatnya lelaki yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya sedang melangkah naik. Saat Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura masih berdiri diam menatapnya. Gadis itu memperhatikan sepasang mata onyx Sasuke. Tatapan matanya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh di sana—itu bukan tatapan mata Sasuke tadi malam.

Sasuke membuang wajah dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara apapun pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menautkan alis. Melihat sikap Sasuke tadi, mungkin lelaki itu tidak ingat apapun soal kejadian semalam. Sakura mendengus. Dia baru sadar tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu terus. Ingat atau tidak, Sakura tidak mau peduli. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa semalam. Jangan sampai hal itu mengganggu sarapan terakhirnya di Venice.

Ruang makan sudah sepi saat Sakura tiba. Hanya ada Ogata dan Sasaki di meja yang letaknya paling di tengah. Ogata nampak sedang serius bercerita.

"Dia tidak tahu pacarnya datang, dan memergoki dia sedang makan malam romantis dengan gadis lain," suara Ogata terdengar oleh Sakura dari ambang pintu. "Gadis itu pergi, dan si lelaki mengejarnya. Pacarnya marah besar. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sasaki menyuap omelet ke mulutnya, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja karena cowoknya kencan dengan gadis lain."

"Bukan. Bukan," Ogata menggeleng dengan dramatis. Sambil mengayun-ayunkan garpunya dia berkata, "Gadis itu marah karena jatah makan malamnya diambil." Tanpa bisa dicegah, dia menusukkan garpu pada omelet dari piring Sasaki dan melahapnya. Gadis itu merengut dan menatapnya sebal. Ogata tertawa.

"Ceritamu sama sekali tidak lucu!" sahut Sasaki. Wajah kesalnya kemudian menghilang begitu melihat kedatangan Sakura ke meja mereka. "_Ohayou,_ Sakura-chan!" dia menyapa riang.

"_Ohayou!_" Sakura menarik bangku di dekat Sasaki dan duduk di sana. "Siapa yang sedang kalian gosipkan?" dia menyeringai ingin tahu.

"Kau, Haruno!" kata Ogata. Dia tertawa lagi—bahkan lebih keras—saat Sakura membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. "Bercanda," lelaki itu meluruskan.

"Tidak ada yang sedang digosipkan. Ogata-san cuma senang menceritakan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya," kata Sasaki. Dia cepat-cepat menepis tangan Ogata yang hendak berusaha mencuri omeletnya pada kesempatan kedua.

"Itu lucu. Kau saja yang tidak punya selera humor," kata Ogata. Sementara Sasaki tidak mau menanggapi.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Sakura setelah memesan croissant dan secangkir cappuccino untuk sarapannya.

Pandangannya mengedar; mengintip ke ruang rekreasi di sebelah, ke halaman belakang yang terlihat dari jendela, maupun ke lorong yang menuju kamar-kamar di lantai satu. Yang dilihatnya hanya satu-dua _crew_ yang mondar-mandir ke depan hotel sambil membawa kardus besar. Agak mengherankan melihat ruang makan sudah begini sepi padahal hari masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat.

"Sebagian sudah ke Milan satu jam yang lalu, dan sisanya sedang sibuk mengantarkan barang-barang terakhir ke stasiun," kata Ogata.

Sakura menengok jam tangannya. "Masih jam delapan. Jadwal keberangkatan dipercepat?"

"Ada pesawat pengantar barang yang berangkat jam sepuluh pagi ini. Karena Produser berhasil mendapatkan tiketnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pulang semua perlengkapan lebih dulu."

"Jadi, Itachi-san juga sudah duluan ke Milan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab Ogata dengan anggukan. "Bersama para artis kita," dia menambahkan. "Di sini tinggal kita, Sasuke, empat orang _gofer_, dan Kabo—dia sedang sibuk mondar-mandir dengan urusan akomodasinya."

"Kelihatannya Kabo-san senang mengurusi hal-hal di luar tugasnya sebagai _editor leader_," Sakura menggumam.

"Senpai memang begitu," Sasaki menyambung. "Katanya, kalau diam saja hanya akan menambah gemuk tubuhnya, karena tidak ada yang dikerjakan selain makan. Tapi jika sudah menangani proses _editing_, Kabo-senpai tidak boleh diganggu sedikitpun."

"Si Gendut itu memang suka sekali merepotkan diri. Biarkan saja dia—"

Ogata memutuskan kalimatnya karena tangan gempal tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya dari belakang. Rupanya orang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul tanpa diduga, dan menatap lelaki berwajah tidak bersemangat itu dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Si Gendut'?" tanya Kabo dingin.

"Pengurus hotel itu," Ogata menunjuk remaja tanggung berseragam yang juga bertubuh gemuk yang kebetulan lewat. "Sasaki sewot melihatnya mondar-mandir sejak tadi," dia mengarang cerita. Gadis itu lagi-lagi enggan menanggapi.

Ogata beruntung karena situasinya begitu tepat, dan Kabo percaya dengan cerita karangannya. Sesaat kemudian wajah lelaki gemuk itu ceria lagi seperti biasa. Senyumnya terutama ditunjukkan pada gadis berambut merah muda yang baru akan melahap menu sarapan paginya yang baru saja diantarkan ke meja.

"Ini tiketmu, Sakura," katanya sambil menyodorkan dua lembar kertas yang diambilnya dari saku. "Kereta berangkat satu setengah jam lagi, dan pesawatnya jam satu siang."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

Kabo memandang berkeliling. "Mana Karui?"

"Masih di kamar. Karui-san sedang mengepak pakaiannya."

"Astaga! Apa saja yang dilakukannya semalaman?" Kabo menggerutu sendiri sambil meninggalkan ruang makan ke lorong yang menuju tangga berputar.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Haruno?" Ogata tiba-tiba bertanya.

Sakura sedikit bingung. Pada akhirnya dia mengira yang dimaksudkan Ogata ada hubungannya dengan sikap Karui yang tidak biasa dan matanya yang kelihatan habis menangis. Mengangkat bahu, Sakura berkata, "Entahlah. Karui-san pagi ini memang tidak banyak bicara. Dan…"

"Dan?" Ogata memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Saat itu wajahnya yang biasa terlihat tidak bersemangat mendadak lenyap. Dia nampak ingin tahu setengah mati.

Di lain sisi, Sasaki juga menatap Sakura penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gadis itu menunggu kata-kata Sakura sampai tak berkedip.

Sakura berdehem pelan. "Matanya merah seperti habis menangis," katanya kemudian.

Ogata dan Sasaki saling bertukar pandang. Sesaat kemudian keduanya menghela napas bersamaan, seolah saling mengerti pikiran masing-masing.

"Dia pasti sedih sekali," gumam Ogata.

"Sudah pasti. Memangnya apa lagi yang dia rasakan saat tahu seseorang yang disukainya akhirnya memilih wanita lain?" Sasaki menimpali.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja, dia malah pura-pura tuli. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan wanita seperti orang itu."

"Tapi kau kejam juga mengatakan begitu, Ogata-san. Karui-chan benar-benar tulus menyukainya."

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan meskipun sudah jelas dia akan kalah?"

Sasaki menatap Ogata marah. "Kau tetap saja kejam!"

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja sambil menonton keduanya dengan bingung akhirnya buka suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" matanya menatap Ogata dan Sasaki bergantian.

Sasaki melirik sebentar pada Ogata, kemudian bertanya pada Sakura, "Kau tidak lihat cincin di tangannya, Sakura-chan?"

"Cincin? Di tangan siapa?" Sakura menautkan alis.

"Konan-san," Sasaki berbisik. "Itu baru dipakainya tadi malam."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Karui-san?"

Ogata yang segera mengerti ketidak-pahaman Sakura lalu berkata, "Itachi melamar Konan tadi malam."

"Eh?" Sakura melempar tatapan pada Ogata. Selama beberapa saat gadis itu tidak berkata apapun, selain mengingat ucapan yang pernah terlontar dari mulut kedua gadis cilik Uchiha tentang Itachi dan Konan; Si Kembar mengatakan pernah melihat mereka berciuman.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Jadi itu benar?" suaranya pelan sekali, seolah dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wajar saja kalau kau tidak tahu," kata Ogata. "Mereka menutup-nutupi hubungannya dengan sangat baik. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang bisa ditutupi Itachi dari kami yang sudah bekerja sekian tahun bersamanya. Tapi kami pura-pura tidak tahu saja, karena kami pikir lebih bijaksana kalau keadaan tetap begitu sampai mereka sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka pada kami. Jadi hubungan istimewa mereka tetap jadi rahasia umum, bahkan hingga sekarang mereka bertunangan."

"Tapi tadi malam aku tidak sengaja melihat Itachi memakaikan cincin di jari manis Konan," Ogata menambahkan, disertai tawaan yang sangat menyinggung gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan kebahagiaan orang lain," kata Sasaki. "Tapi aku jadi tidak bisa ikut senang karena ada orang lain yang terluka. Karui-chan menyukai Produser bahkan sejak Produser belum mengenal wanita itu." Sesaat kemudian wajahnya menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas-remas ujung roknya. "Rasanya tidak adil," ucapnya sedih.

Sakura memandangnya penuh perhatian. Ini pembicaraan yang menyedihkan. Tapi tentu saja yang paling bersedih dalam hal ini adalah Karui. Seperti yang Sakura lihat tadi di kamar, matanya nyaris bengkak. Dia benar-benar menangis semalaman.

Rupanya Karui memendam perasaan cinta terhadap Itachi. Sakura jadi mengerti mengapa selama ini sikap Karui setiap kali berhadapan dengan lelaki itu terkesan berbeda. Cara dia berbicara, caranya memandang Itachi, lebih-lebih saat kakak Sasuke itu kembali dengan Konan di sampingnya. Mood Karui langsung berubah; orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Tapi Sakura perhatikan, Karui tidak pernah menatap Konan dengan pandangan benci. Gadis itu bahkan terkesan memujanya. Yang paling jelas dilihat Sakura hanyalah tatapan iri dan cemburu. Itu saja. Tidak ada benci di sana.

Kasihan Karui. Gadis itu pasti sedih sekali karena lelaki yang dicintainya terpikat oleh wanita yang dikaguminya. Sakura menghela napas. Mungkin Sasaki benar, ini terlalu tidak adil.

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada orang yang bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk menyukainya," Ogata berkomentar.

"Tapi Itachi-san seharusnya mengerti," nada suara Sasaki meninggi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dalam wajahnya yang masih menunduk. "Perasaan Karui-chan begitu tulus. Apa Produser tidak bisa melihatnya karena silau oleh wanita itu?"

Ogata menjawab dengan bosan, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun jika dia menyukai orang lain. Kita semua tahu Itachi hanya melihatnya sebagai rekan biasa. Paling jauh, dia menganggap Karui seperti adik—melihat keakraban mereka. Dan Karui tidak bisa mengubah apapun tentang itu. Bodoh benar kalau dia tidak tahu! Bagaimanapun Karui berusaha, dia tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaan Itachi. Berpikir realistis saja."

Tiba-tiba Sasaki berdiri. Sebutir cairan di sudut matanya hampir menetes. "Kau bisa bicara menyakitkan begitu, karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan!" suaranya lantang, penuh amarah, dan rasa benci. Gadis berambut hitam itu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa ini bukan lagi tentang Karui dan Itachi. Kepedihan yang terkesan dari ucapan Sasaki terasa begitu nyata, seolah rasa sakit itu diderita sendiri oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Sasaki-san kelihatan marah sekali," Sakura menggumam dalam lamunannya.

"Dia memang sensitif," kata Ogata. "Sasaki dan Karui bersahabat erat sekali. Makanya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Karui saat ini. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tidak ada orang yang bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk menyukainya. Sekalipun orang yang berambisi besar seperti Karui."

Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan ucapan Ogata. Perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan sesuai kehendak hati. Merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang tidak mudah. Namun siapapun tidak bisa memaksakan orang lain untuk mencintainya. Jika perasaan Karui benar-benar tulus, dia harus merelakan Itachi memilih wanita yang dicintainya dan membiarkannya bahagia.

Sakura bergidik. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada ucapan Sasuke semalam.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sepuluh menit menuju pukul satu siang ditunjukkan oleh jarum jam di pergelangan tangan Sakura. Pesawat dari Milan sebentar lagi berangkat menuju Konoha. Sakura baru saja memasuki pesawat dan diantarkan oleh seorang pramugari menuju kursinya sesuai nomor pada tiket.

Dia mendapatkan kursi lagi-lagi di dekat jendela. Tapi bukan masalah. Sakura malah senang meskipun yang bisa dilihatnya nanti hanya langit biru dan gumpalan awan-awan. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa dilihat—apalagi jika Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya seperti pada saat keberangkatan.

Kursi di sebelahnya kini masih kosong. Sakura hanya berharap orang itu bukan Sasuke.

Namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Tepat sesaat setelah mengucapkan harapan itu dalam hati, Sasuke muncul dan langsung menempati kursinya dengan nyaman. Dia menatap Sakura hanya sebentar, kemudian membuang wajah dengan sikap tak acuh.

_Cih! Sikap macam apa itu, setelah semalam kau mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh?_

Sakura melempar punggung pada sandaran kursi dengan sebal. Dia merasa benar-benar dikutuk karena hampir setiap waktu dilewatkan bersama lelaki itu. Setelah ucapan aneh Sasuke tadi malam, kemudian sikapnya pagi tadi hingga sekarang yang bertolak belakang dengan kejadian sebelumnya, membuat Sakura ingin menghindar darinya. Tapi yang didapatkannya malah tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Lagi-lagi dia terjebak dalam situasi berdua–saja–dengan–Sasuke–di–tempat–asing. Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, dia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya dalam perjalanan dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Namun situasi kali ini berbeda. Sakura merasa lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya bersikap biasa saja. Dia tetap tak acuh seperti biasa. Kalimat terakhir sebelum pesawat berangkat diucapkannya dengan dingin, "Pastikan barang-barangmu yang banyak itu tidak ada yang tertinggal."

Kata-katanya membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Gadis itu semakin yakin saja bahwa Sasuke tidak ingat apapun yang diucapkannya semalam. Atau bisa saja Sasuke cuma berpura-pura; semua ucapannya tadi malam hanya bertujuan untuk mempermainkannya. Ya, apapun bisa saja benar. Toh dari dulu Sasuke memang selalu menyebalkan. Seolah-olah setiap tindakannya ditujukan hanya untuk membuat Sakura jengkel. Seperti kejadian di perpustakaan dulu.

Sakura tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengacuhkan lelaki yang duduk di seberang ruangan. Sejak datang dan duduk di mejanya, Sakura tahu lelaki di sana diam-diam menatapnya. Setiap kali gadis itu mencoba menangkap basah tatapannya, Sasuke sudah sibuk dengan buku yang dicoret-coretnya di atas meja. Saat Sakura pura-pura berpaling, dari ekor matanya jelas sekali Sasuke lagi-lagi sedang memandangnya. Gadis itu kesal bukan main. Begitu menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengatakan ketidak-sukaannya atas sikap lelaki itu, Sakura malah dibuat malu.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku cuma sedang berusaha menghapal rumus yang ditempel di atas kepalamu," kata Sasuke dingin.

Yang dikatakannya waktu itu mungkin benar. Tempat duduk Sakura tepat di bawah poster rumus-rumus matematika yang ditempelkan di dinding. Dan saat melirik ke atas meja, buku tulis Sasuke dipenuhi coretan penjabaran rumus. Untuk mengerjakan itu sampai memenuhi halaman, tidak mungkin dia sempat-sempatnya memandangi Sakura. Karena itu, wajah Sakura memerah; menahan malu dan rasa jengkel.

Namun saat beranjak meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan sebelum bel pertanda waktu istirahat berakhir, Sakura dihentikan oleh seorang petugas perpustakaan. Pria paruh baya yang sudah mengenalnya itu menyodorkan sebuah buku sketsa padanya.

"Ini tertinggal di meja Uchiha-kun," katanya. "Kau sekelas dengannya 'kan, Sakura-chan? Tolong berikan padanya, ya?"

Sakura memenuhi permintaannya meski dengan hati enggan. Tapi dia penasaran mengapa buku sketsa itu tertinggal di meja Sasuke. Padahal sejak tadi lelaki itu sibuk dengan rumus-rumusnya—bahkan sampai membuat Sakura malu karena kesalah-pahaman tadi. Lalu milik siapa buku itu? Apa benar punya Sasuke? Sakura tidak melihat nama siapapun tertulis di sampulnya. Lagi pula memangnya Sasuke bisa menggambar?

Sakura baru saja akan membuka halaman pertama saat tiba-tiba seseorang merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangannya. Tentu saja itu Sasuke. Dengan tatapan dan suara dingin dia berkata, "Ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak berkomentar selain hanya menatapnya pergi. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih. Yang ada hanya sikap paling menyebalkan yang membuat Sakura bertambah kesal; benar-benar kesal, sampai-sampai dunia serasa terbalik…

Sakura membuka mata saat sisi kepalanya terasa membentur sesuatu yang empuk. Dia membelalakkan matanya yang masih merah karena mengantuk begitu menyadari tadi kepalanya hampir bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

"_Gomen,_" kata Sakura sambil cepat-cepat meluruskan punggung.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kemudian gumamnya, "Lanjutkan saja kalau kau mengantuk."

Sakura hampir-hampir tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Itu malah membuat rasa kantuknya hilang. Sakura mengambil majalah dari tempatnya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan itu. Dia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Sasuke.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Rombongan terakhir tim produksi Uchiha Pictures tiba di Konoha hampir tengah malam. Sakura meminta langsung pulang ke rumah kosnya agar bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman saat Itachi memaksanya menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha—karena letaknya lebih dekat dari Bandara Niwa. Akhirnya Itachi menyuruh Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang dengan mobil, dan Sakura tidak bisa menghindar untuk paksaan yang satu ini.

Mau tidak mau kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke berlanjut. Kecanggungan yang menyiksa lagi-lagi harus dirasakan Sakura.

Sikap lelaki itu membuatnya bingung. Tidak ada kejelasan atas ungkapan cinta yang Sasuke utarakan tadi malam padanya. Berlalu begitu saja, tanpa ada arti apa-apa. Sikap Sasuke setelahnya pun sulit ditebak. Di satu saat dia bisa jadi menjengkelkan, di lain waktu dia bisa bersikap baik. Itu yang membuat Sakura bertambah canggung.

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak tahu harus memastikan ucapan Sasuke malam itu benar atau tidak. Dia nyaris tidak ingin peduli. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh atau tidak, pikir Sakura tidak ada arti baginya. Kalaupun itu benar, lalu kenapa? Toh dia sudah memilih orang lain; lelaki lain yang Sakura tahu lebih peduli padanya. Sasuke mengatakannya setelah semuanya terlambat. Setelah cinta yang dulu pernah Sakura rasakan, kini berubah menjadi benci yang tak berkesudahan. Sasuke benar-benar terlambat.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepikan mobil. "Baiklah," katanya.

Sakura melempar pandangan tak mengerti.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau melihatku dengan aneh?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis yang diajaknya bicara. Pandangannya lurus ke jalan.

Sakura berpaling. Dia tidak sangka lelaki itu menyadari tatapannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti apa-apa. Dia hanya bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, dia hanya mengamati karena ingin tahu. Namun Sakura memilih untuk tak mengatakan apapun.

"Tiap kali kau bilang sikapku selalu menyebalkan," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan itu? Maksudmu hanya kau saja yang boleh bersikap menyebalkan, orang lain tidak?"

Sakura masih bergeming.

Menghela napas, Sasuke bicara lagi dengan nada sarkastik. "Kalau kau tidak mau bilang, biar kutebak. Kau kesal karena aku merusak pesta kecilmu dengan teman-temanmu itu. Aku salah karena aku duduk di meja itu. Aku salah karena aku menatap Yahiko dengan tatapan yang menurutnya suatu hinaan. Kemudian situasinya jadi suram, dan mood-mu jadi jelek. Semua salahku, benar?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pein Yahiko," Sakura menggumam dingin. Dia melempar tatapan tajam dan menuntut jawaban pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu kemarin malam?"

Nampak perubahan di wajah Sasuke. Alisnya terangkat. "Ucapan apa?"

Sakura membuang wajah dengan jengkel. "Tidak usah berlagak bodoh," ucapnya dingin. "Aku tahu kau selalu senang mempermainkan aku."

"Hei, hei! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sasuke diam sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yah… kemarin aku banyak minum. Mana mungkin aku ingat setiap kata yang kuucapkan. Jadi, apa yang kukatakan padamu kemarin malam?"

"Lupakan saja," kata Sakura datar.

Tidak peduli Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingat atau tidak, Sakura sudah terlanjur marah. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya memperpanjang masalah ini. Seperti yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi pagi dia bangun, lebih baik melupakannya dan anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Beres.

Sasuke pun nampaknya tidak peduli lagi. Dia tidak kelihatan ingin tahu, atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengomentarinya. Lelaki itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Namun tanpa diduga, Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraan yang meluas ke permasalahan lain.

"Kita selalu saja bertengkar setiap kali bersama. Apa kau tidak lelah?" katanya tanpa berpaling dari konsetrasinya mengemudi. "Kau dan aku terlibat dalam satu proyek yang sama, dan kita bahkan sudah membuat kesepakatan. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yang mengajukan kesepakatan itu," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Jadi kenapa kita tidak berdamai? Atau pura-pura berdamai saja kalau kau tidak mau?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada lelaki itu.

"Kau boleh saja tidak suka padaku—benci aku," kata Sasuke. "Tapi film ini membutuhkan kita berdua. Aku cuma berharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, tanpa perlu meributkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak perlu."

"_Kau_ yang selalu 'meributkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak perlu'," Sakura menyahut.

Sasuke tertawa pendek dengan nada remeh. "Aku? Ya, ya… Akan selalu _aku_ yang salah."

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit.

Situasi mulai memanas lagi, dan Sakura akui dirinya yang memulai. Bukannya dia ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran. Sakura bahkan sempat hampir terkesan dengan Sasuke yang kelihatannya mulai terbuka pikirannya. Namun kalimat terakhirnya itu yang membuatnya sangat tidak setuju. Jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke meremehkan apa-apa yang selama ini menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka. Dan begitu disinggung, dia selalu berkomentar dengan nada bicara yang jelas sekali mengesankan dirinya tidak ingin disalahkan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sakura frustasi menghadapinya.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan sendirinya. Sakura tidak lagi berminat menanggapi apapun ucapan Sasuke. Dia terus saja memandang keluar jendela. Sasuke juga tidak lagi berbicara. Mungkin dia kesal dengan perkataan Sakura terakhir tadi. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama membisu dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai mobil itu tiba di rumah kos Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura turun dari mobil, Ino menghambur dari pintu dan menyerangnya dengan jeritan dan pelukan erat.

"Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi, Sakura!" katanya penuh semangat. "_Okaeri!_"

Sesaat kemudian, gantian Tenten berlari memeluknya. Hinata berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah kembali, Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Tenten dan Ino sekaligus.

Gadis manis berambut indigo itu mengangguk. "Kemarin sore," katanya. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi ke Venice. Aku sangat iri, Sakura."

Sementara itu, perhatian Ino berpaling pada Sasuke yang hendak membawa masuk barang-barang Sakura ke dalam rumah. "Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyum semanis mungkin.

Sasuke menanggapi hanya dengan senyuman singkat.

"Dia baik sekali mau mengantarmu malam-malam begini, Sakura," kata Ino sesaat setelah Sasuke menghilang ke dalam rumah. "Benar-benar lelaki sejati!"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Cowok memang sudah seharusnya begitu! Gaara juga pasti akan melakukan itu kalau dia berada di posisi yang sama," Tenten menyahut dengan nada suara tidak suka. Ino mencibirnya.

Hinata menengahi. "Hei, kalian. Daripada itu, bukankah lebih baik membantu Sakura?" Di tangannya sudah ada dua tas kecil yang tadi diambilnya dari bagasi. Sakura tidak sempat mencegahnya karena gadis itu sudah lebih dulu ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura…"

Suara Tenten dan Ino membuatnya berpaling. Kedua gadis itu langsung memasang wajah manis dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura menautkan alis, keheranan dengan sikap Ino dan Tenten yang tiba-tiba kompak kembali. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"_Omiyage?_" Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

Benar saja. Sakura tahu dia sudah pasti akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dia bukannya pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa. Hanya saja, oleh-oleh yang dibawanya bukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan memuaskan mereka. Sepertinya harus ada sedikit penjelasan agar kawan-kawannya itu tidak kecewa.

"Ano—"

"Ini untuk kalian." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan memberikan masing-masing satu kantung karton besar kepada Tenten dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu saling bertukar pandang dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku tidak memintamu membelikan oleh-oleh untuk mereka," kata Sakura dingin setelah Ino dan Tenten menghilang ke dalam rumah.

"Memang tidak," Sasuke menyahut tak acuh. "Tapi kau tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa 'kan?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau orang beruang tidak akan mengerti," sahutnya. "Terima kasih tumpangannya!" dia menambahkan sebelum meninggalkan halaman dan menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup kencang.

Sasuke ditinggalkan begitu saja.

**To be continued…**

* * *

omiyage: oleh-oleh


	14. Gadis Sketsa Pensil

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Gadis Sketsa Pensil**

* * *

Sakura menutup pintu dengan hentakan yang cukup keras di balik punggungnya. Dia tidak berminat mengintip lewat jendela untuk sekadar mencari tahu apakah Sasuke sudah pergi atau belum. Tanpa menunggu deru mobil meninggalkan halaman, Sakura melangkah ke ruang tengah.

Suara Ino dan Tenten yang ceria terdengar dari lorong depan. Saat Sakura muncul di ambang pintu, dilihatnya Ino tengah memakai topeng gypsum yang nampak mahal—gadis itu berpura-pura melenggok dengan gaun mewah, sambil berdansa mengelilingi ruangan sempit itu.

"Aku adalah ratumu, dan kau harus tunduk padaku, wahai Pemuda Jelata. Bentangkan jubah kumuhmu agar sepatuku tidak kotor terkena genangan lumpur menjijikkan itu!" Ino berucap dengan suara dibuat-buat. Sakura ingat potongan dialog itu, dari drama yang pernah dipentaskan di teater kampus saat semester awal mereka. Namun yang saat itu berperan sebagai ratu adalah mahasiswi senior yang sangat dibenci Ino.

Tenten menertawakan Si Pirang dengan geli. "Kau memerankannya dengan lebih menggelikan daripada Akita," katanya sambil tergelak.

"Menertawakanku sama saja dengan kehilangan kepalamu," Ino masih berakting. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah dapur, seolah menatap seseorang di sana. "Algojo! Penggal kepalanya!"

Gelak tawa Tenten semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Hinata hanya bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak pelan meski harus menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak asyik, Tenten! Jangan banding-bandingkan aku dengan cewek _make up_ tebal itu," Ino merengut, yang dimaksudkannya adalah seniornya tadi. Setiap orang yang mengenal Ino tahu gadis itu sangat tidak menyukai Akita Yuki karena banyak alasan. Namun itulah yang paling sering dijadikan Tenten sebagai bahan lelucon.

"Tapi topeng ini bagus sekali," kata Ino lagi, seolah-olah lupa pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akita begitu melihat benda memukau itu di tangannya. "Pasti cocok sekali dengan gaun Ratu Elleane. Terima kasih, Sakura!" dia menoleh pada sahabatnya yang masih berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Aku pernah baca di artikel," Hinata menyambung, "ini adalah topeng a la Mardigras yang biasanya dipakai saat karnaval di Venice. Harganya semahal desainnya. Benar-benar karya seni klasik." Perhatiannya beralih pada Sakura. "Kau baik sekali, Sakura. _Arigatou._"

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Sakura!" Tenten tak mau ketinggalan. "Akan kupamerkan pada yang lain," dia terkekeh, sambil dengan hati-hati memasukkan kembali oleh-olehnya ke kantung karton.

Melihat reaksi Sakura datar-datar saja—malahan tidak terlalu senang, Ino menariknya duduk di sofa. "Kenapa kau ini? Seharusnya kau bahagia melihat kami senang dengan hadiah-hadiah ini, Sakura," kata Ino.

Sakura menghela napas. Kemudian sambil menatap ketiga kawannya bergantian dia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, bahwa semua oleh-oleh itu sepenuhnya dibeli oleh Sasuke. Bukannya aku ingin mengecewakan atau berpelit hati untuk kalian. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas menghambur-hamburkan uang, sementara aku berutang pada Ino dan Hinata untuk biaya semester akhir."

Kedua gadis yang disebut terakhir saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian Ino duduk merapat ke dekat Sakura, dan menggenggam lembut pundaknya.

"Kami mengerti, Sakura," kata Ino. "Aku, Hinata, dan Tenten juga sudah menduga begitu. Kami 'kan sahabatmu. Jadi kami tahu benar jalan pikiranmu."

"Ya, kami tidak berharap banyak kau kembali dengan membawa oleh-oleh," Tenten menimpali. "Jangan tersinggung, Sakura," cepat-cepat dia menambahkan.

Sakura langsung berpura-pura memasang wajah marah. "Tentu saja aku tersinggung!" Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel yang tadi ditinggalkan Sasuke di dekat pintu masuk. "Aku juga punya oleh-oleh, walaupun tidak semahal punya Sasuke," katanya begitu kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia membagikan masing-masing bingkisan kecil kepada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

Mata ketiga gadis itu berbinar sesaat setelah membuka oleh-oleh dari Sakura. Ino mendapatkan dompet buatan tangan yang cantik, kulitnya dilapisi oleh pecahan-pecahan kerang dengan pasir putih menempel yang berkilauan saat terkena cahaya—hadiah yang cocok untuk pribadinya yang senang berbelanja. Hinata mendapatkan satu set pena bulu berwarna merah muda, sepaket dengan tinta botol dan beberapa lembar kertas perkamen kuno. Sakura merasa gadis itu akan suka karena hobinya menulis puisi dan kegemarannya pada benda-benda antik. Dan terakhir, Tenten mendapatkan gantungan kunci berbentuk miniatur Basilica yang berwarna keemasan, lengkap dengan menara lonceng yang berfungsi sama dengan aslinya; akan berdentang setiap pergantian jam.

"_Kawaii!_" Tenten berseru.

Pelukan erat dari ketiga sahabatnya langsung menyerbu Sakura.

"Bukan barang mewah, tapi kau tahu yang kami perlukan," kata Hinata, yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Ino dan Tenten.

"Meskipun merasa disindir, semoga saja jam-gantungan-kunci lucu ini bisa membuatku semakin disiplin waktu," kata Tenten. "Apa ya nama bangunan ini?"

"Basilica," jawab Sakura. "Bangunan kuno yang megah sekali. Kau bisa lupa segalanya saat masuk ke sana."

"Hei, kapan-kapan kita berempat harus ke sana!" kata Ino dengan suara nyaring. "Kita belum pernah pergi jauh bersama-sama, kan?"

Pembicaraan para gadis itu akhirnya berubah menjadi rencana besar tur dunia. Ino dan Tenten secara antusias menyebutkan tempat-tempat wisata yang bagus dan luar biasa yang pernah mereka dengar dari orang lain ataupun mengetahuinya dari televisi maupun internet. Keduanya membayangkan bagaimana asyiknya menjelajahi dunia, mencicipi makanan khas setiap tempat terkenal, atau berjemur di pantai-pantai eksotis nan indah. Satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa berpikir realistis adalah Hinata.

Sakura sendiri tidak terlarut dalam obrolan kawan-kawannya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengamati mereka. Senang rasanya bisa kembali berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya itu. Dia bisa tersenyum lega karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bagaimanapun dirinya, sesederhana apapun yang bisa diberikannya, mereka akan selalu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka dan senyuman ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini, Tenten?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sibuk membantunya membawakan tas-tas ke kamar.

Tenten yang tengah menaiki tangga tepat di belakang Sakura menjawab, "Ino memintaku menginap. Kasihan dia, kesepian saat kau dan Hinata punya acara sendiri di tempat lain." Dia tertawa kecil. "Dan aku terus di sini meskipun Hinata sudah kembali. Untuk sementara, kupakai kamarmu. Tapi jangan khawatir, besok aku kembali ke flat."

Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum begitu tiba di puncak tangga. "Tidak perlu buru-buru. Masih ada satu kamar kosong di sana." Tangannya menunjuk pintu di ujung lain koridor itu. "Kalau mau, tinggal saja di sini dengan kami. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berkumpul setiap hari?"

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan sekali. Apalagi tetanggaku di flat tidak ada yang secerewet Ino, yang bisa diajak bergosip. Dan tidak ada yang pintar masak seperti Hinata," Tenten terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak bisa pindah. Pemilik flat itu teman dekat ibuku. Ibu sengaja menitipkanku padanya agar tetap ada yang mengawasi dan merawatku di sini. Lagi pula dia baik sekali—sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Rasanya tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkannya."

"_Sou ka,_" Sakura menggumam.

"Aku sudah katakan macam-macam padanya, tapi dia tetap saja bicara begitu," kata Ino saat Sakura dan Tenten muncul di ambang pintu. "Kau pindah 'kan tidak jauh, cuma beberapa blok saja dari sana. Kalau bibi itu tahu kau akan tinggal dengan gadis-gadis manis seperti kami, dia pasti mengizinkan."

Tenten melemparnya dengan bantal. "Siapa bilang kau gadis manis?" Dia lantas tertawa.

"Walaupun tidak bisa pindah," kata Hinata, "sekali-sekali kau bisa menginap di sini 'kan, Tenten?"

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk padanya. "Ya! Kalau kalian butuh teman ngobrol, dan aku butuh masakan enak buatan Hinata—" gantian Ino melemparnya dengan bantal yang sama.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku jadi mengantuk," kata Ino setelah menguap lebar. "Tasmu kutaruh di sini saja tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" dia melirik tas tenteng Sakura yang diletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur.

"Ya, tidak apa. Terima kasih bantuannya, Ino," kata Sakura sebelum gadis pirang itu menuruni tangga.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kamar. Ada yang masih perlu kubantu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Sakura menggeleng dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pindah ke kamar kosong di sebelah supaya kau bisa istirahat dengan nyaman." Tenten mengambil bantal kesayangannya yang dibawa dari flat dan melangkah keluar, namun dicegah Sakura.

"Kau di sini saja. Tempat tidurku terlalu besar untukku sendiri," kata Sakura. Tenten setuju.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan lomba fotografi itu?" tanya Sakura. Dia sudah berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur, namun belum cukup mengantuk untuk terlelap. Tenten juga masih sibuk dengan ponselnya—Sakura yakin dia sedang berbalas email dengan Neji, melihat senyum penuh arti di wajahnya mengembang setiap kali membaca pesan yang masuk. Pikirnya tidak ada salahnya mengobrol sebentar.

Tenten meletakkan ponsel di meja, dan berpaling pada Sakura dengan wajah yang sama sekali berubah. Gadis itu kelihatan lebih murung—atau karena cahaya lampu kamar yang sudah padam? Sakura tidak yakin.

"Acara itu batal," ucapnya dengan suara yang jelas sekali terdengar kecewa. "Danzo tidak menyetujui proposal Naruto. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah dengan macam-macam alasan."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengingat semangat Naruto yang menggebu-gebu saat merencanakan tentang lomba itu di penginapan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya lelaki itu. Sakura menyesal tidak bisa membantunya.

Akhirnya sepanjang malam dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu agar bisa membantu Naruto.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Keesokan paginya, Sakura dengan sepeda kesayangannya berangkat ke kampus untuk menemui Danzo. Dia harus bicara dengan orang tua itu. Jika bisa, Sakura akan meyankinkan rektornya itu untuk memberi mereka kesempatan. Entah bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya nanti. Sebelum ini, Sakura tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan Danzo. Orang itu bukan tipe yang ramah, atau setidaknya mau sekadar menyapa mahasiswanya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Kunci dari permasalahan ini adalah Danzo.

Sakura melangkah terburu-buru di sepanjang koridor kampus. Meski agak gugup, tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam hatinya. Dia siap menghadapi Danzo.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak nyaman menyelubunginya. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa sejak dia datang, dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Mata-mata yang menatapnya, mengikutinya sampai sosoknya menghilang di tikungan, serta bisikan-bisikan yang menyertai tatapan itu. Beberapa kata sempat tertangkap telinganya, mereka menyebut-nyebut soal Venice, Sasuke, dan Uchiha Pictures.

Kelihatannya perjalanannya itu kini menjadi topik terhangat di kampus. Sakura jadi kesal. Entah siapa yang cerewet menceritakan urusan pribadinya pada setiap orang di sana. Yang jelas, sekelopok gadis-gadis pesolek tukang gosip dari jurusan seni peran itulah yang membesar-besarkan beritanya. Sakura yakin mereka lebih pantas jadi pengarang cerita daripada berakting di depan kamera atau di atas panggung.

Karena begitu kesalnya dengan para gadis penggosip yang berkumpul di dekat kolam ikan, Sakura sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan hampir menabrak seseorang yang muncul dari tikungan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" dia berseru.

Senang rasanya melihat lelaki itu setelah semester di tahun ketiganya berakhir. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah di malam festival film pendek yang juga menjadi perayaan atas kemenangan Sakura. Dosennya itu terlalu sibuk dengan dramanya yang kian populer. Sehingga tak ada lagi waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama untuk berdiskusi—itulah yang Sakura sukai darinya; Kakashi adalah orang yang paling asyik untuk diajak berdiskusi, tentang apa saja, meskipun terkadang obrolan seru mereka berakhir dengan perdebatan karena perbedaan pendapat.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Hai, Sakura. Kapan kau kembali dari Italia?"

"Semalam," kata Sakura. Matanya beralih sebentar pada gadis-gadis tukang gosip yang belum membubarkan diri itu. "Sensei pasti tahu soal ini dari mereka."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah pandangan Sakura, kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada gadis itu. Dia tertawa. "Aku tahu dari sumber yang lebih akurat," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau sekarang jadi bahan pembicaraan di sini. Mereka senang ada seorang dari mereka yang bisa bergabung dengan rumah produksi besar seperti Uchiha. Mereka bangga padamu, Sakura."

Alih-alih tersanjung, Sakura mendengus. "Aku tahu apa yang _mereka _bicarakan," ucapnya sarkastik. Tatapan matanya kembali pada kelompok penggosip.

Tanpa bertanya pun Kakashi paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. Dia mengerti sekali anak didiknya itu sedikitpun tidak menyukai kepopuleran atau menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan itu dialaminya saat ini. Tapi gadis itu harus mengerti, bahwa hal-hal yang terlihat buruk tidak selamanya buruk pada kenyataannya.

"Sesuatu yang baik itu tidak bisa terlihat selama kau tidak mau melihatnya," ucap Kakashi.

"Sensei bicara apa?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu pertanyaan itu bukan karena Sakura tidak mengerti. Jika gadis itu sedang kesal, dia memang tidak mau mendengarkan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana syutingmu di Venice? Menyenangkan?" tanya Kakashi kemudian—Pikirnya tak perlu memperpanjang pembicaraan yang akan berakhir tak menyenangkan. Dia tidak ingin merusak pertemuan yang setelah sekian lama itu dengan perdebatan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Banyak kejadian seru yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan," katanya, kini dengan nada suara yang lebih ramah. Dia bahkan melemparkan senyum pada Kakashi.

"_Sou ka._ Aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya."

Sakura menatap Kakashi penuh arti. Dia tahu kepada siapa harus berterima kasih untuk semua pengalaman baru yang kini dia dapatkan. Lelaki itu selalu membantunya, memahami impiannya, mendukung tidak hanya dengan ucapan, tapi juga dengan tindakan.

Berpikir tentang itu, Sakura teringat pada tujuannya datang ke kampus.

"_Ano,_ soal lomba fotografi yang direncanakan Naruto," gumamnya. "Aku sudah dengar tentang pembatalannya."

Menghela napas, Kakashi berkata, "Ya, sangat disayangkan. Padahal aku dan Genma sudah menandatangani proposalnya dengan begitu jelas. Tanpa memedulikan itu, Danzo-sensei bersikeras untuk tidak menyetujuinya."

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Danzo."

"Aku akan menemuinya," ucap Sakura lantang.

"Oi, oi!" Kakashi menangkap tangan Sakura. "Kalau aku dan Genma saja tidak bisa meyakinkannya, lalu apa kau pikir kau bisa?"

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau tidak dicoba?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Kakashi akhirnya melepaskan lengan gadis itu. Wajahnya ditatap penuh perhatian. "Setidaknya bicarakan dulu ini dengan Naruto. Kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Naruto juga yang akan dirugikan."

Wajah Sakura berubah. Tergambar sebuah penyesalan di sana. "Aku hanya ingin membantu," katanya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kakashi.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Sakura, sekadar memberi sedikit nasihat untuknya. Hanya saja waktu yang dimilikinya untuk bersantai-santai tidak banyak. Dia harus menghadiri meeting dengan dosen-dosen lain serta dekan yang biasa dilakukan sebelum semester baru dimulai.

"Bicaralah dengan Naruto. Aku tadi mengobrol dengannya di Breeze. Dia pasti masih di sana," kata Kakashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan lelaki itu, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto lebih dulu. Memang benar kata Kakashi. Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan, meskipun itu temannya sendiri. Lagi pula dengan membicarakannya bersama-sama, mungkin akan didapatkan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Begitu tiba di Breeze Café, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya mencari-cari ke setiap meja, berusaha menemukan lelaki jabrik yang mungkin saja sedang sendirian merenung, atau mengaduk-aduk segelas minuman pesanannya dengan tatapan kosong—Tapi sepertinya Naruto bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Sedang mencari siapa?" Kenta, pemuda sebayanya yang kerja paruh waktu di kafe itu menyapa saat menghampirinya.

"Kau lihat Naruto?"

"Tadi dia memang di sini, ngobrol dengan Hatake-sensei cukup lama," kata Kenta. "Tapi kemudian aku tidak melihatnya pergi."

"Maksudmu cowok pirang yang cerewet itu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berwajah kurang ramah pada Sakura. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, dia mengatakan, "Dia pergi ke arah danau." Orang itu menunjuk hamparan luas air yang terhalangi oleh pepohonan _momiji_.

Mendengar itu, Sakura jadi resah. Terbayang segala macam hal buruk yang mungkin akan atau sedang—atau sudah terlanjur dilakukan Naruto. Lelaki itu sedang kecewa, putus asa akan rencana impian yang tidak dapat terwujud. Orang yang sedang putus asa biasanya tidak berpikir panjang akan tindakan-tindakan yang terlintas di benaknya. Mungkinkah Naruto…

Keras-keras Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu!

Begitu tiba di tepi danau, Sakura mencari-cari kepala pirang. Tidak ada di mana pun. Saat pikiran-pikiran buruk tadi kembali merasuki kepalanya, dia melihat sesuatu di tengah danau; sebuah perahu, seseorang sedang membungkuk di atasnya. Seseorang yang rambut jabriknya berwarna pirang mencolok.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana. Sendirian. Di tempat sepi begini. Apakah dia bermaksud menenggelamkan diri?

Si pirang itu mendengar teriakannya. Punggungnya tegak. Kemudian dia menoleh dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura di seberang. Ada sebuah kamera di tangannya.

"Oi, Sakura!" dia melambaikan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Tunggu di situ. Aku akan menepi," teriaknya.

Sakura menautkan alis. Sebelum ini tak pernah dia dengar ada orang yang hendak menenggelamkan diri sambil membawa-bawa kamera di tangannya. Jadi sudah jelas dia keliru. Naruto memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah menghabisi nyawanya sendiri di saat sedang kecewa. Kini dia bisa bernapas lega.

"_Hisashiburi ne!_" kata Naruto begitu perahunya tiba di tepian.

Satu kakinya melangkah menginjak tanah. Dan saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya yang lain, angin bertiup kencang. Sakura memekik kaget karena topinya terbang dan mengibarkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda. Saat itu Naruto terpaku melihatnya, dia bahkan sampai tak berkedip. Tanpa sadar perahu itu bergeser, membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Dia pasti sudah jatuh jika Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

Dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dia menjawab, "Kakiku tersangkut."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah memungut topinya yang tersangkut di sebuah dahan pohon.

"_Hunting,_" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kamera di tangannya. "Kampus ini _view_-nya bagus sekali lho, kalau dilihat dari tengah danau."

"Huh, ada-ada saja! Tadinya kukira kau mau bunuh diri."

Naruto terbahak. "Bunuh diri? Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu, Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura berubah lagi. Dia bersandar tak berdaya di batang pohon tempat tadi topinya tersangkut. "Aku sudah dengar soal lomba itu. Maaf, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu."

"Oh, itu." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri cuma karena itu, kok. Tenang saja." Kemudian dia melebarkan senyuman pada Sakura. "Kau juga jangan bicara begitu, seolah-olah kegagalan ini karena sebabmu."

"Aku memang merasa begitu. Sejak awal kau merencanakan ini, tidak ada yang kubuat untukmu—"

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Naruto. "Kau mendukungku, jelas sekali. Tanpa dukunganmu, aku dan yang lain tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana itu. Kita hanya kurang beruntung saja."

Sakura diam menatap Naruto. Dia bicara begitu seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan lelaki itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto pasti merasa kecewa dengan batalnya rencana besar yang sudah dibuatnya dengan antusias dan optimisme tinggi.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Danzo," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Orang itu harus mengerti bahwa acara ini penting. Tidak hanya untuk kita, tapi juga semua mahasiswa dan semua orang yang punya potensi."

"Itu tidak perlu, Sakura."

Gadis itu terkejut, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku sangat menghargai keinginanmu untuk membantuku. Tapi kita berdua tahu itu sia-sia saja. Jangan membuat _orang itu _merasa dirinya paling penting."

"Tapi kau sangat mendambakan lomba fotografi ini, kan?"

"Memang betul. Tapi aku punya rencana lain." Naruto menyeringai. "Sampai kapan pun, sepertinya akan sulit menggelar acara di sini—kecuali rektor kampus ini sudah diganti. Makanya kita lupakan saja rencana lomba fotografi itu."

Sakura menautkan alis. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Sebenarnya sih masih tentang lomba fotografi juga, tapi aku akan mengadakannya di tempat lain yang lebih umum—Hanamori Park di Konohana." Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku dan yang lain sudah bicarakan ini. Proposalnya juga sudah setengah jalan. Dan kali ini, aku yakin rencana kita pasti berhasil!"

"Kakashi sudah tahu ini?"

"Ya. Aku tadi membahas ini dengannya di kafe."

Sakura mengerti. Mengapa tadi Kakashi begitu keras melarangnya menemui Danzo, adalah karena ini; Naruto sudah memiliki rencana lain, dia tidak lagi memerlukan persetujuan orang tua itu. Mengetahui itu Sakura jadi ingin tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Konyol sekali dia jika tadi tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kakashi. Tapi dia juga kesal karena dosennya itu tidak langsung memberitahukan soal rencana kedua Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi untuk yang ini, katakan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu—Jangan bilang kau hanya perlu dukungan!"

Naruto tertawa. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu," katanya. "_Well, _aku berharap kau juga di sana saat nanti acara itu berlangsung."

"Yakin itu saja?"

Naruto meyakinkannya sekali lagi dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Melihatnya begitu, Sakura berharap rencananya ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Jangan sampai ada lagi pembatalan-pembatalan. Walaupun begitu, semangatnya tidak pernah mengendur. Sikap cerianya tidak pernah hilang. Naruto adalah orang yang paling optimis yang pernah Sakura temui. Dia jelas-jelas keliru saat sempat berpikir Naruto akan mengakhiri hidupnya begitu segala rencananya berantakan. Tapi kini Sakura semakin yakin, pemuda itu sudah jelas bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa," kata Naruto saat dia dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan danau. Dia merogoh saku dan memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Ini untukmu," katanya.

Sakura mengambil dua lembar tiket itu dan membacanya. Matanya membelalak. "Pemutaran film bisu? Sore ini di teater kampus?" Perhatiannya beralih pada Naruto. "Kau tahu aku suka ini?"

"Gaara pernah cerita. Katanya kau suka sekali film itu, hanya saja belum pernah ada yang memutarnya di Jepang. Begitu kudengar kabar akan ada pemutaran film indie internasional dan beberapa film adalah film bisu, langsung saja kupesan tiketnya untukmu. Supaya kau tidak melewatkannya, Sakura."

Sakura harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak saking senangnya. Dia meninju pelan lengan lelaki itu. "Naruto, kau baik sekali!" ucapnya keras-keras. "Kita harus datang lebih awal. Peminat film ini banyak. Aku khawatir kita tidak kebagian tempat, meskipun sudah mendapatkan tiket lebih dulu."

"Kita?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala secara dramatis. "Bukan aku. Tapi satu tiketnya lagi untuk Gaara, _koibito_-mu."

"Eh?" tanpa sadar, wajah Sakura merona.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak gadis itu. "Kalian sudah seminggu tidak ketemu, kan? Inilah waktunya, Sakura. Bersenang-senanglah!" katanya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang rona di wajahnya belum hilang.

Meskipun jadi sedikit malu, dalam hati Sakura membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Sudah hampir satu pekan dia tidak bertemu dengan Gaara. Walau terus bertukar kabar lewat telepon dan email, tetap saja rindu melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan selalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Tepat sekali Naruto memberikannya dua tiket film. Lagi pula dia dan Gaara belum pernah berkencan. Mungkin nanti sorelah saatnya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sore itu, di pelataran gedung Pusat Studi Kebudayaan Asing, pemuda tinggi berambut merah berdiri sambil menengok jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari empat puluh menit berlalu, namun gadis yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang.

Gaara mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, dia akan mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Tidak biasanya Sakura begitu. Gadis itu terbiasa dengan kedisiplinan. Dia datang bahkan lebih awal di setiap janji bertemu dengan siapapun. Apalagi dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Jikapun tidak bisa datang tepat waktu, dia pasti akan memberi kabar.

Namun sore ini, Gaara sudah hampir satu jam berdiri di tempat mereka janjian. Film yang akan mereka tonton pun sudah mulai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi Sakura tak kunjung datang maupun memberi kabar soal keterlambatannya. Gaara mulai khawatir. Terlebih lagi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi; tidak aktif.

Gaara kemudian memutuskan untuk menelepon ke rumahnya. Mungkin Sakura ada di sana, karena suatu hal yang tidak Gaara harapkan.

"_Moshi moshi,_" terdengar suara Tenten menjawab telepon.

"Tenten, Sakura di sana?" tanya Gaara dengan nada bicara cemas.

"Hei, kau ya, Gaara? Sakura belum pulang. Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Gaara diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kalau dia sudah kembali, tolong kabari aku."

"Jangan-jangan," Tenten menyahut sebelum Gaara memutuskan telepon, "Sakura janji ketemu kau, tapi dia tidak datang?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Tapi Tenten tahu itulah jawabannya. Tenten belum sempat bicara apa-apa lagi karena lelaki itu mengakhiri pembicaraan dan memutuskan sambungan. Nada suara Tenten terdengar mulai tidak enak. Gaara tidak mau gadis itu menyalahkan Sakura. Lagi pula dia lebih baik menemukan Sakura dulu, daripada berdebat tak keruan dengan Tenten.

Baru akan meninggalkan pelataran gedung, sosok seorang gadis yang muncul dengan sepedanya di mulut gerbang membuat langkah Gaara terhenti. Dia melihat Sakura turun dari sepeda itu dan melangkah cepat-cepat—setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat jelas wajah Sakura yang tidak seceria biasanya.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya penuh penyesalan menatap Gaara. "_Gomen,_" gumamnya.

"Aku menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak aktif. Tidak ada yang terjadi padamu, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Baterai ponselku habis." Wajahnya ditundukkan, tidak berani menatap Gaara. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Tadi siang, aku dipanggil ke studio untuk meeting. Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu, Gaara."

Sebuah senyuman perlahan-lahan melengkung di wajah lelaki itu. Kecemasannya yang sejak tadi dirasakannya kini hilang sudah. Meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Sakura, dia berkata, "Syukurlah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Gaara. "Tapi memang terjadi hal buruk. Aku datang terlambat. Bahkan membuatmu khawatir. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu, tapi malah aku yang mengacaukan semuanya." Wajah penyesalannya kini berubah menjadi wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu—"

"Salahku!" Sakura menyahut dengan suara lantang. Wajahnya menunduk lagi, dan menggumam, "Maafkan aku."

Gaara menghela napas. Dia tidak perlu lagi terkejut untuk sikap keras kepala Sakura. Dia paham, gadis itu pasti malu sekali dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, sekalipun kejadian ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihindari. Bukankah setiap rencana tidak selalu akan tercapai? Akan ada kegagalan walau satu kali. Dan kegagalan bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dijadikan alasan untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri atau orang lain. Sayangnya, Sakura tak berpikir cukup bijaksana untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas setiap kegagalan-kegagalan yang dialaminya. Itulah yang paling tidak disukai Gaara.

Namun percuma saja membuat Sakura berhenti merasa bersalah. Gaara tahu itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan hal lain. "Kalau begitu, kita ke Pondok Es Krim saja. Kita mengobrol sambil makan es krim cokelat kesukaanmu."

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan agak terkejut. Lelaki itu memaafkannya begitu saja. Tidak ada sedikitpun kesal di wajahnya. Melihatnya begitu, Sakura malah semakin merasa bersalah. Tapi dia tahu tidak perlu menunjukkan itu. Gaara sudah begitu baik untuk membuatnya melupakan masalah ini. Dan dia tidak butuh jawaban mengapa Gaara melakukan itu, jelas karena lelaki itu menyayanginya.

_Aku pasti gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Dan aku benar-benar bodoh!_

"Baiklah," kata Sakura kemudian. "Kita naik sepeda saja. Kau bonceng aku."

"Wah, sepertinya aku lupa cara naik sepeda."

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin aku yang memboncengmu, kan?"

Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Senang rasanya bisa bercanda lagi dengan Sakura; senang rasanya bisa kembali melihat senyum di wajahnya.

Namun ada seorang lagi yang tidak senang melihat keduanya. Uchiha Sasuke, meremas gulungan kertas dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya mengeras. Sesuatu menggelegak di dalam dadanya.

"Sudah cukup," gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan jalan setapak di dekat gerbang masuk Pusat Studi Kebudayaan Asing itu.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Naruto menekan-nekan bel di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha malam itu. Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang pria tua berseragam pelayan membukakan gerbang dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Uzumaki-kun, selamat datang," ucapnya ramah. "Tuan muda sedang tidak di rumah."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya, cuma mau mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan waktu terakhir menginap di sini," kata Naruto.

Si kepala pelayan itu mengerti. Dia mempersilakan Naruto dan mengantarnya ke kamar tamu yang pernah dipakai si jabrik untuk bermalam. Untuk beberapa kesempatan, Naruto sering kali menginap di rumah Sasuke, karena saat itu hanya Sasuke orang Jepang yang dikenalnya. Makanya si kepala pelayan maupun seisi rumah sudah mengenal Naruto. Dia sudah dianggap seperti anggota keluarga sendiri.

"Tidak ada di sini," kata Naruto setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia memeriksa kamar tamu itu. Sambil menghampiri kepala pelayan, dia berkata. "Aku baru ingat, benda itu tertinggal di kamar Teme—eh, maksudku Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuantarkan ke sana," kata pria tua itu.

Di dalam kamar Sasuke, mata Naruto menjelajah ke segala penjuru. Sebentar-sebentar dia melirik ke pintu, melihat si pelayan dari ekor matanya. Pria tua itu masih berdiri sigap di mulut pintu, mengamati Naruto; kelihatannya bersiap-siap jika Naruto memerlukan bantuannya. Dia tidak tahu, yang dibutuhkan Naruto darinya adalah pergi dari sana dan jangan kembali sampai Naruto mendapatkan benda yang diincarnya.

"Mana bisa aku _bergerak_ kalau dia terus berdiri di sana memelototiku!" geram Naruto dalam hati.

Kemudian terdengar deru mesin mobil memasuki halaman. Si kepala pelayan meminta diri untuk menyambut seseorang yang disebutnya Tuan Besar; Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto membiarkannya pergi.

"Dari tadi saja!" ketusnya.

Setelah memastikan kepala pelayan sudah pergi jauh, Naruto mulai beraksi. Dia membuka lemari buku besar di sudut dekat jendela. Benda yang dicarinya mungkin disimpan di tempat barang-barang lama. Tapi benda itu pastilah sangat berharga bagi Sasuke, jadi tidak perlu heran jika dia tidak menemukannya di sana. Pencariannya beralih ke lemari pakaian. Mungkin Sasuke menyimpannya seperti ibunya menyimpan uang yang disembunyikan dari ayahnya; di sela-sela tumpukan pakaian. Tapi Naruto tidak menemukan apapun selain pakaian di sana—tentu saja, itu hanya lemari pakaian!

"Satu-satunya orang yang mau menyimpan barang diam-diam di lemari pastinya hanya ibuku," gumamnya seperti orang bodoh.

Naruto frustasi. Entah di mana lagi dia harus menemukan benda itu. Semua tempat penyimpanan sudah digeledahnya. Dia mengutuk kecerdikan Sasuke menyimpan barang berharganya. Namun di saat hampir menyerah, Naruto melihatnya. Benda itu tergeletak dengan tenang di atas meja tulis, seolah menertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh tidak menyadari kehadirannya sejak awal di sana. Siapa sangka? Benda yang menurutnya begitu berharga bagi Sasuke hanya diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Pantas saja dia tidak menemukannya sejak tadi.

Siapa peduli di mana Sasuke menyimpan benda itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto mengambilnya. Sebuah buku sketsa dengan sampul berwarna biru tua. Tidak ada nama Uchiha atau siapapun tertulis di sana. Tapi Naruto tahu dia tidak keliru. Itulah benda yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Dibukanya sampul buku itu dengan hati berdebar, berdebar karena dia perlu memastikan sesuatu; kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan Sasuke. Dan dugaan Naruto kini terjawab. Gambar-gambar yang dilukis indah dengan goresan pensil itu membuatnya yakin; gambar seorang gadis berambut panjang, sedang tersenyum, sedang melamun, sedang membaca, atau dengan rambut terurai yang tertiup angin. Semua gadis yang sama.

"Jadi begini kelakukanmu kalau aku tidak di rumah?"

Suara Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu mengejutkan Naruto. Buku sketsa di tangannya jatuh. Cepat-cepat dia memungutnya, lalu mengembalikannya ke atas meja seperti semula.

"Hai, Teme. Kukira kau masih di studio," ucapnya, sambil mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengambil majalah baru di atas tumpukan kertas di salah satu sudut meja dan pura-pura membacanya.

Tapi nampaknya Sasuke tidak tertipu. Dia melangkah dengan tatapan marah. "Apakah aku perlu bertanya untuk apa kau melihat-lihat buku sketsaku?" nada suaranya datar, namun siapapun tahu begitulah cara dia marah.

Naruto menutup majalahnya. Untuk Sasuke yang sudah begitu, tidak ada gunanya lagi berpura-pura.

"Aku cuma penasaran," kata Naruto, sikapnya jadi serius. "Karena tadi siang aku melihat gadis dalam sketsa buatanmu itu hidup dan nyata." Dia berhenti dengan nada menggantung, memancing Sasuke untuk bekomentar. Dia ingin tahu Sasuke akan bicara apa. Namun tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. "Jadi… Haruno Sakura, ya?"

"Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, dengan tak acuh.

"Sikapmu selalu begitu setiap kali kita membicarakan ini. Dulu saat pertama kali aku melihat gambarmu, kau juga menjawab itu saat kutanya. Sekarang begitu ketahuan siapa orangnya, kau masih bersikap sama. Caramu ini sama saja dengan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Teme."

Sasuke kembali mengunci rapat mulutnya. Dia bersikap bosan. Duduk di ranjangnya, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mengoceh di kamarnya.

"Kau menggambarnya sejak SMA," Naruto bicara lagi. "Dan masih menggambarnya sampai sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menyadari itu karena gambarmu tidak berwarna—tentu saja, itu cuma sketsa pensil. Tapi kemudian saat tadi siang melihatnya, aku teringat gambarmu. Berani taruhan, warna rambut gadis itu sebenarnya merah muda. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke masih membisu.

"Kalau kau menyukai Sakura dari dulu, kenapa tidak katakan saja padanya? Membiarkan perasaanmu terpendam begitu lama itu tidak baik. Apa kau mau selamanya hanya menggambar dan menggambar saja, huh?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" nada suara Sasuke mulai tinggi. "Apa gunanya mengatakan itu pada gadis yang sudah punya pacar? Kau mau aku berkelahi dengan pacarnya?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. "Gaara bukan orang yang seperti itu," katanya. "Kau bisa bersaing secara sehat dengannya kalau kau mau."

"Cih! Itu cuma cerita lama. Tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang."

"Oh ya? Aku tahu gambar-gambar di belakang itu gambar baru. Lalu untuk apa kau masih menggambar Sakura jika dia cuma cerita lama dan tidak ada artinya lagi?"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan marah, benar-benar marah. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat urat berkedut di keningnya. Wajahnya kini merah dan nampak geram.

"Cerewet! Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur."

Naruto tidak langsung pergi. Tidak pernah ada cerita kemarahan Sasuke membuatnya takut. Dia malah memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menantang. Senyum simpul nampak di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku kasihan padamu, Teme. Sekarang aku cukup tahu, kau adalah cowok pengecut," ucapnya lantang sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Di belakang punggungnya, Sasuke membanting pintu.

Wajah Naruto berubah murung. "Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, Sasuke," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**To be continued…**

* * *

koibito: kekasih hati, orang tercinta


	15. Something Stupid

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

by

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC mungkin, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Something Stupid**

* * *

Pagi hari yang begitu tenang, dimana kicau burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di sepanjang kabel listrik maupun dahan pepohonan terdengar sangat merdu bersaut-sautan, dimana langit membentang biru tenang dengan guratan-guratan tipis awan yang seputih kapas, dimana angin bertiup semilir menggoyangkan dedaunan.

Namun suasana yang begitu tenang itu tercepecah oleh berisiknya derap-derap langkah yang datang dari pintu depan.

"_Minna,_ kita dapat surat dari Amerika!" Ino berteriak dengan semangat begitu muncul di dapur, bergabung dengan Hinata yang sedang menuang susu hangat dari panci dan Tenten yang sedang menggigit sepotong sandwich dengan lahap. Ino melambai-lambaikan sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Dei-senpai?" tanya Tenten dengan mulut penuh.

Hinata berseru senang dan buru-buru menarik bangku di dekat meja. "Cepat bacakan, Ino!" ucapnya tak sabaran.

Ino duduk di tengah. Lagaknya kini seperti seseorang yang akan membacakan teks pidato. Dia berdehem keras. _"Hai, teman-teman! Aku tahu kalian pasti merindukanku—terutama Tenten, dia pasti bingung tak ada yang bisa diajak berkelahi jika tidak ada aku."_

"Hah!" seru Tenten setelah cepat-cepat menelan makanannya. "Akan kupukul hidungnya kalau dia kembali," ucapnya dengan suara lantang, tapi Hinata dan Ino tahu dia tidak pernah serius soal itu.

"_Aku pun begitu, sangat rindu kalian,"_ Ino melanjutkan. _"Teman-teman baruku di sini menyenangkan. Tapi teman seperti kalian tidak akan pernah kutemukan di manapun lagi… Ah, cukup soal itu. Toh aku akan kembali ke Jepang secepatnya—"_

Ketiga gadis itu bertukar pandang. Kemudian Ino mulai membacakan surat lagi dengan rasa penasaran menggebu-gebu.

"_Grup teater kami tahun ini mendapat sponsor besar sehingga kami bisa melakukan tur dunia. Dan Jepang adalah negara pertama tujuan kami. Beruntung sekali aku terpilih memerankan salah satu tokoh utama dalam cerita yang akan kami tampilkan di Konoha. Kalian harus nonton! Aku tidak peduli. Mikoto-san, ibu Uchiha Sasuke—kalian tahu cowok sok keren yang sedang naik daun itu 'kan?—menyediakan tiket bangku paling depan untuk kalian—gratis! Jadi jangan khawatir. Sudah dulu ya. Semuanya akan kuceritakan begitu kita bertemu. Salam hangat selalu… Dei."_

"Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar membuatku iri setengah mati!" jerit Ino. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas surat Deidara.

"Aku tahu dia akan berhasil," kata Hinata. Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya, teringat kembali hari-hari saat Deidara masih ada bersama mereka.

Dia pemuda yang selalu bersemangat, terus berusaha untuk meningkatkan kemampuan yang secara alami sudah dimilikinya, dan mau mempelajari hal-hal baru tanpa malu meski melakukan kesalahan. Hinata bangga menjadikannya panutan. Seniornya itu selalu berprinsip untuk melakukan apapun dengan caranya sendiri, tidak peduli orang lain suka atau tidak, karena dia tahu dia akan berhasil. Dan itu bukan hanya angan-angan, karena kini ucapannya terbukti.

"Nanti pasti kupukul hidungnya," Tenten menggumam dalam lamunan atas perasaan bangganya pada Deidara. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sisa potongan sandwich di tangannya dilahap habis. "Jadi tidak sabar. Kapan dia datang?"

"Senpai tidak bilang," kata Ino sambil melipat surat itu setelah meluruskan kekusutannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop dengan rapi. "Kelihatannya dia mau bikin _surprise_. Tahu sendiri dia seperti apa 'kan?"

Tenten mengangguk setuju. "Lihat saja. Dia bahkan lebih memilih surat dari pada email. Dasar sok melankolis!"

"Satu lagi surat dari siapa, Ino?" tanya Hinata, matanya tertuju pada amplop lain yang tadi diletakkan Ino di atas meja.

"Oh, iya. Ini untuk Sakura, dari ayahnya. Mana dia?" Ino menengokkan kepala ke ruang tengah, kamar mandi, maupun lorong tangga, mencari si rambut merah muda.

Hinata ikut menoleh ke lorong tangga. "Dia belum turun. Mungkin belum bangun. Tidak biasanya," katanya. Hinata menyelesaikan potongan tomat serta daun selada dan menyusunnya ke dalam lapisan roti gandum. Sandwich baru yang sudah jadi itu disajikannya di atas meja makan. Kemudian dia mengambil surat yang ditujukan untuk Sakura itu.

"Aku akan melihatnya," katanya sambil berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sakura…" langkah Hinata terhenti di mulut pintu. Matanya melebar menangkap pemandangan kacan balau yang sedang terjadi di kamar Sakura. Barang-barang yang biasanya tersimpan rapi di laci dan lemari kini berserakan di atas tempat tidur dan beberapa di lantai kayu. Si pemilik kamar nampaknya masih sedang menguras isi lemari buku-buku tua di sudut ruangan.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, takut tanpa sengaja menginjak benda-benda milik Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh pada Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi sekali. "Naskahku. Aku sudah membuat coretan penuh di sana. Tapi kini benda itu hilang. Sepertinya aku lupa menaruhnya di mana."

"Mau kubantu mencarinya?"

Sakura kelihatan agak ragu. Namun tanpa perlu waktu lama, dia menerima bantuan Hinata. Itu harus, jika dia tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat sindiran pedas dari Sasuke. "Setumpuk kertas yang sudah kujilid. Judulnya _Scene 32_, hurufnya hitam tebal dan ditulis besar-besar," dia menciri-cirikan benda yang diharapnya bisa ditemukan Hinata dengan segera.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata. Sebelum mulai mencari, dia menyerahkan amplop yang dibawanya pada Sakura. "Surat dari ayahmu."

Saat menerima amplop itu, Hinata bisa melihat perubahan di wajah Sakura, namun dia tidak dapat mengartikan ekspresinya. Melihat lengkungan di kedua sudut bibirnya, Sakura nampak senang. Namun kemudian senyuman samar itu pudar, dan matanya nampak berkaca. Sakura tak langsung membacanya. Surat itu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan perhatiannya kembali fokus pada naskah yang dicarinya.

"Ah!" Hinata berseru saat mengintip ke kolong tempat tidur Sakura. Matanya menangkap sejilid kertas dengan judul yang ditulis hitam tebal dengan ukuran besar. Hinata meraihnya, dan mendesah kecewa begitu mengetahui angka di belakang angka 3 bukanlah 2 melainkan 9—sebelumnya tertutup sehelai T-shirt yang ikut terlempar ke kolong.

"_Gomen._ Ternyata _Scene 39_," ucapnya menyesal.

"_Scene_ itu sudah dikerjakan di Venice. Sasuke…" tiba-tiba mata Sakura membelalak. Dia baru saja ingat, naskahnya bukannya hilang atau diletakkan di suatu tempat terlupakan di kamarnya. Namun benda itu bahkan belum sempat dibawanya pulang. Sakura baru ingat, saat sebelum meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ dia berdebat dengan Sasuke yang kemudian berujung dengan pertengkaran, sehingga dia pergi begitu saja dan melupakan segalanya—termasuk naskah penting itu.

Sakura menepuk keningnya dan mendesah kesal. "Gara-gara Si Kepala Ayam!" umpatnya.

"_Kepala Ayam_?" Hinata menatap bingung Sakura.

"Ah… Bukan apa-apa. Naskahku ketinggalan di studio," kata Sakura sambil menyengir lebar. Cepat-cepat dia menyambar tas di meja. "Terima kasih bantuannya, Hina. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang cepat kita turun. Nanti sandwich-nya keburu dihabiskan Ino dan Tenten," guraunya.

"Aku akan langsung berangkat saja. Sudah hampir terlambat," kata Sakura sambil berlalu menuju pintu.

"Tapi kau harus sarapan—sepotong saja." Hinata menyusul Sakura menuruni anak-anak tangga. "Kalau begitu, kukemas saja ya biar kau bawa?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Hinata."

"Sama sekali tidak." Hinata berbelok ke dapur sementara Sakura melangkah lurus ke koridor pintu depan. Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil kotak _bento_ yang sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya di atas meja dan membawanya pada Sakura.

"Bawalah, dan makan ya, Sakura," katanya sambil menyodorkan bekal pada Sakura yang kini sudah siap di atas sadel sepedanya.

Kalau sudah 'dipaksa' seperti itu, Sakura mana bisa menolak. Hinata yang bersikap seperti itu membuatnya teringat pada sang ibu di desa. Mereka sama-sama pemaksa; memaksakan sesuatu yang baik agar mau dilakukannya. Mengingat ibunya, timbul perasaan sesak di dada. Sakura menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau baik sekali, Hina. _Arigato!_" ucapnya dengan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih. "_Itekimasu!_"

"_Itteirashai!_" Hinata melambaikan tangannya sampai Sakura menghilang di jalanan menurun. Pagar kayu bercat putih ditutupnya kembali dengan rapat, lalu dia kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Buru-buru sekali dia. Padahal aku mau cerita soal Dei-senpai," keluh Ino saat Hinata tiba di dapur yang jadi satu dengan ruang makan itu. Gadis pirang itu juga mengeluhkan Sakura yang mengabaikan sapaannya saat tadi Sakura lewat di koridor.

"Kelihatannya Sakura agak kacau pagi ini," kata Hinata yang kini bergabung dengan Ino dan Tenten di meja makan. "Dua kali aku lihat wajahnya hampir kelihatan sedih. Selain itu, dia lupa naskahnya tertinggal di studio—Sakura mencarinya di kamar sampai mengacaukan hampir seluruh isi kamarnya. Aku jadi khawatir."

Hinata menoleh ragu-ragu pada Tenten.

"Aku mendengar sedikit keributan semalam," Hinata menggumam. "Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

"Ha?" Ino terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun semalam—tentu saja, dia tipe orang yang hampir seperti orang mati di saat terlelap. Tatapannya beralih pada Tenten dan Hinata bergantian.

Tenten seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia hanya mengunyah sandwich yang baru diambilnya dari piring, tanpa mau melihat gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di seberang meja. Dia terus begitu sampai Hinata akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi kau juga tahu, kita sudah berteman cukup lama. Aku, Ino, kau, dan Sakura; kita masing-masing mengerti apa yang disuka dan tidak disukai dari teman kita yang lain. Jika ada hal-hal yang memberatkan, bisa dibicarakan baik-baik."

"Itu benar," Ino menimpali. "Jangan sampai hal-hal kecil merusak pertemanan kita—"

"Semua masalah adalah hal kecil buatmu," sahut Tenten.

Ino cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Meski kesal, dia tidak mau terpancing emosi. Dia berusaha percaya bahwa Tenten bicara begitu hanya karena mood-nya sedang jelek.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Ino. "Apapun itu, yang membuatmu berbeda pendapat dengan Sakura, bicarakanlah baik-baik. Solusi pasti bisa didapatkan jika masalah dihadapi dengan kepala dingin."

"Ini sama sekali bukan soal beda pendapat. Tapi Sakura memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti," suara Tenten meninggi. Tatapannya terlempar pada Ino. "Dia sendiri pernah bilang bahwa cinta benar-benar seperti sebuah lelucon buatnya. Tentu saja, itu karena dia tidak pernah mau serius menghadapinya."

"Jadi ini tentang Gaara, ya?" Ino menebak.

"Bukan hanya Gaara, tapi juga dia! Aku heran dengannya. Untuk apa dia mau pacaran dengan Gaara kalau ujung-ujungnya dia tidak serius? Kalau sudah begitu, dia cuma menyakiti Gaara, juga dirinya sendiri."

Hinata agaknya tidak setuju dengan itu. "Kau lebih terdengar seperti sedang memaksanya," katanya.

"Memaksa? Untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah memaksakan siapapun untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapapun juga. Itu urusan mereka. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak serius."

"Maksudmu, Sakura tidak serius pacaran dengan Gaara?" kini Ino mulai terdengar kesal. "Kau tidak berhak menilainya begitu, Tenten."

"Aku tidak menilai, tapi begitulah yang terjadi." Tenten bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia menatap tajam kedua gadis yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku bukannya tidak paham bagaimana perasaan Sakura setelah putus dari Sai. Aku tahu. Makanya aku kasihan padanya. Di saat dia terpuruk begitu, dia tidak sadar ada seorang lelaki baik yang peduli padanya. Sebagai teman, tentu saja aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan lukanya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak pernah mau mengerti dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi…"

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Ino tajam. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan memutar ke belakang Tenten—seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tahanannya. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau menyesal, karena Sakura tidak berubah seperti yang kau harapkan. Ya, kan? Kalau begitu, Hinata benar; _kau_ memaksanya—memaksanya untuk jatuh cinta pada Gaara."

Tenten hanya bergeming menatap kedua mata biru aqua milik gadis pirang itu. Ucapan yang didengarnya barusan sungguh-sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Dia tersinggung.

"Terserah kalau kalian menganggapku begitu—apa saja," kata Tenten datar. Dia merasa tidak perlu mengumbar emosi lagi di rumah itu. Setelah mengambil tasnya di kamar Sakura, dia meninggalkan rumah.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu pagi kalian yang tenang," ucapnya sinis saat melewati pagar.

Hinata mencoba mengejar, namun Ino menahannya.

"Biarkan begini dulu. Nanti pasti baik-baik saja, seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi," kata Ino. "Lagi pula ini bukan tentang sesuatu yang pantas kita campuri. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu kita bertengkar dengan Tenten gara-gara masalahnya, Hina," kata Ino lagi sebelum menghilang ke dalam rumah.

Hinata mengangguk sendiri. Pikirnya Ino benar. Dan masalah ini akan menjadi lebih buruk jika Sakura sampai tahu. Saling berjauhan mungkin adalah keputusan yang tepat. Mereka butuh waktu sendirian untuk berpikir.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Ano, kau lihat sejilid kertas di sini?" tanya Sakura pada seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang sibuk dengan alat penyedot debu di ruang meeting. Sakura menunjuk ke atas meja besar, sambil menciri-cirikan benda yang dicarinya.

Begitu tadi tiba di studio Uchiha Pictures, dia langsung bergegas menuju ruang meeting itu. Beruntung Sasuke belum datang—atau setidaknya Sakura belum bertemu dengannya untuk diomeli karena terlambat. Namun naskah yang seharusnya masih ada di atas meja—tempat terakhir kali dia meninggalkan benda itu, kini tidak lagi tampak di sana atau di sudut manapun di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sejilid kertas?" si petugas kebersihan tampak bingung. "Aku tidak lihat benda apapun yang tertinggal saat masuk tadi. Mungkin sudah dibereskan Kota semalam," katanya lagi, wajahnya terkesan ragu-ragu.

"Dibereskan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Biasanya barang-barang yang tertinggal di sini adalah benda yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kota yang kemarin bertugas di jam malam mungkin sudah menyimpannya di gudang."

"Di mana gudangnya?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Bangunan yang ada di belakang, di dekat tempat parkir van."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Sakura menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Harapannya naskah itu benar-benar ada di sana. Jika tidak, dia tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus mencarinya. Namun harapannya menyusut begitu memasuki ruangan gudang itu. Terlalu banyak barang, bahkan tidak diberi label. Semua barang yang disimpan di sana mungkin sudah benar-benar tidak terpakai lagi.

Hati Sakura mencelos. Entah butuh berapa lama dia di sana untuk menemukan naskah itu. Namun dia tak punya pilihan.

Satu per satu kardus besar yang dideretkan dan disusun di salah satu sudut ruangan ditengoknya. Debu tebal menutupi permukaannya. Sakura merasa tidak perlu mencari di sana karena dia yakin benda yang baru diletakkan tadi malam tidak mungkin diselimuti debu setebal itu. Di ruangan bagian dalam, lemari-lemari besi raksasa berderet. Pintunya tidak dikunci, Sakura bisa mengintip ke dalamnya—berisi bagian-bagian kamera, peralatan_ lighting_, kabel-kabel besar; semuanya sudah rusak.

Sakura bersin beberapa kali. Itu membuat debu-debu di sana semakin banyak berterbangan. Hidungnya jadi bertambah gatal. Dia harus segera menemukan naskah itu agar bisa secepatnya keluar dari sana.

Dia kemudian menghindar ke sisi ruangan di dekat jendela kecil, tempat di mana tidak dihuni banyak debu. Di atas sebuah boks kayu, mata Sakura menangkap sejumlah gulungan kertas yang ditumpuk membentuk piramida.

Dia tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Gulungan yang terletak paling atas itu diambilnya, kemudian dibukanya pelan-pelan. Matanya menatap takjub mendapati gambar-gambar yang digores pensil dengan begitu indah. Sakura agak heran juga, gambar-gambar itu rasanya tidak asing. Begitu memperhatikan runutan adegan dan ciri-ciri tokoh yang ada dalam gambar, sadarlah dia bahwa gulungan itu adalah _story board_ film yang sedang dikerjakannya. Di sudut kanan bawah tertulis nama pembuatnya, Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun. Pandangannya beralih ke tumpukan gulungan, kemudian kembali lagi pada gambar dalam gulungan yang sedang dipegangnya. Diperhatikannya lagi gambar-gambar itu. Rasa tidak percaya timbul dalam hatinya. Bukan karena dia baru saja tahu bahwa Sasuke pandai menggambar, tapi lebih kepada isi dari gambar itu sendiri.

_Story board_ yang dibuat Sasuke memiliki unsur-unsur sinematrografi yang berbeda dari _story board_ buatannya. Dari segi sudut pandang kamera, pencahayaan, _blocking_; Sakura mengakui bahwa karya Sasuke itu jauh lebih berkualitas. Tidak heran mengapa karir dan namanya bisa cepat naik. Hasil pemikirannya yang dituangkan dalam gambar itu benar-benar berkelas internasional. Yang Sakura tidak mengerti, mengapa _story board_ yang begini sempurna justru mendekam di ruangan penyimpanan barang, dibiarkan terkubur dalam debu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara berat seorang lelaki menggema ke seisi ruangan, membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Siluet yang bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi di mulut pintu itu melangkah masuk. Semakin dekat, sosoknya semakin jelas. Rambut raven, kulit pucat, dan wajah yang tidak pernah ramah—Sakura kini dapat mengenali Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sakura cepat-cepat mengembalikan gulungan di tangannya ke tumpukan paling atas seperti semula.

"Kau mencari ini, kan?" Sasuke menyodorkan sejilid kertas yang digulungnya.

Mata Sakura membelalak, langsung saja dia merampas kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke. Begitu melihat judulnya, Sakura melemparkan tatapan penuh curiga. "Bagaimana benda ini bisa ada padamu?—Dan lagi, ini lecak! Kenapa bisa begini?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih, kan?" Tanpa peduli, dia melangkah meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu.

Kesal yang dirasakannya kemarin sore muncul lagi. Jika dia tahu akan menemukan Sakura bercengkrama dengan sangat akrab—setengah mesra—dengan kekasihnya yang berambut merah, dia tidak akan repot-repot menyusul untuk memberikan naskahnya yang tertinggal di ruang meeting. Kini begitu benda itu benar-benar dikembalikannya, tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau setidaknya sikap manis Sakura padanya.

"_Kusso!_" Sasuke menggumam sendiri.

Di belakangnya, Sakura berlari menyusul. "Hei, tunggu!"

"Jangan lamban. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di tempat parkir," kata Sasuke tanpa mau menoleh.

Sakura bersusah payah mengiringi langkah lelaki itu. Napasnya sampai tersengal-sengal. "_Story board_ itu…" kata Sakura. "Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Apa perlu kau tanyakan itu?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu. Aneh rasanya mengabaikan hasil pemikiran yang hampir sempurna, dan memilih karya yang belum terlihat kualitasnya seperti karyaku."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Apa perlu memikirkan itu?" Sikapnya masih saja tak acuh, membuat Sakura bertambah jengkel.

Gadis itu mengangkap tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tentu saja," ucapnya dingin. "Tentu saja itu perlu! Apa kau pikir adil begini? Aku tahu—semua orang tahu kau punya kualitas. Jam terbangmu lebih tinggi. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau.

"Sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita adalah saingan. Jangan kau pikir karena kau lebih hebat, kau boleh mengalah."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh!" sahut Sakura dengan suara nyaring, hampir berteriak. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu—dan aku tidak peduli. Sejak dulu kau memperlakukanku begitu. Pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya kau menusukku dari belakang. Aku benci sekali orang yang seperti itu."

Sakura pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih berdiri diam di sana. Sorot mata Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya tak bisa hilang dari bayangannya. Sorot mata yang penuh kebencian, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya; semua itu membekas dan menggoreskan kepedihan di hatinya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Bodoh!" Sasuke menggeram.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura tiba di tempat perkumpulan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya. Dia agak heran mendapati wajah-wajah para crew nampak tidak bersemangat padahal hari masih pagi. Beberapa dari mereka pergi setelah menyapa Sakura ala kadarnya.

Di tengah orang-orang yang membubarkan diri itu, Sakura melihat Itachi sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai pihak manajemen yang dinaungi oleh Pein Yahiko.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk pada kedua lelaki itu. "Ada apa ini?" tanya lagi, matanya masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah perginya orang-orang.

"Hari ini kita tidak ada syuting," kata Itachi.

Lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya menambahkan. "Pein mengalami kecelakaan tadi malam," katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Eh?" Kedua mata emerald Sakura melebar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu khawatir, manajer Pein cepat-cepat menjawab. "Cuma kecelakaan kecil. Dia naik sepeda dalam keadaan mabuk, dan jatuh tergelincir ke tepi jalan yang menurun. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya saja ada sedikit retak di tulang pundaknya."

Namun tanpa sadar wajahnya berubah murung kembali. "Tapi tetap saja, paling tidak butuh waktu seminggu untuk membuatnya pulih," katanya.

"Untuk itu, kita perlu menyusun ulang jadwal syuting," ucap Itachi.

"Maaf atas kejadian ini," kata si manajer sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Itachi menyuruhnya bangkit, memberinya pengertian bahwa lelaki itu tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena apa yang terjadi pada Pein adalah musibah, yang bisa menimpa siapa saja, kapan saja; bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihindari manusia.

Namun ucapannya itu dipatahkan oleh adiknya sendiri yang baru saja datang bergabung.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai orang itu," kata Sasuke. "Dia suka bersikap seenaknya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan orang lain—"

"Sasuke!" Itachi menegurnya.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kata-kataku salah?" Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya sebelum pergi menuju bangunan kantor.

Kini Itachi yang harus minta maaf pada manajer Pein atas sikap tak sopan adiknya. Si manajer sendiri tidak keberatan. Agaknya dia sudah paham tabiat Sasuke, dan memakluminya. Dia mengatakan bahwa terkadang dia juga sulit menghadapi Pein. Katanya, sikap keras dan angkuh Pein dan Sasuke agak mirip.

Sakura memilih tak berkomentar. Amarahnya pada Sasuke beberapa menit lalu belum habis. Dan dia tidak tahu akan sampai kapan rasa kesalnya hilang.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Tim proyek film _After Rain Drop_ satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan meeting saat matahari telah terbenam. Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang keluar—namun di dalam ruangan masih ada Itachi dan Obito yang sedang berdiskusi serius, mereka meminta waktu untuk bicara berdua saja.

Kecelakaan yang menimpa Pein memang merupakan suatu musibah yang tidak bisa dihindari. Namun tentu saja kejadian ini merugikan perusahaan. Posisinya sebagai tokoh utama dalam film tidak bisa digantikan begitu saja dengan aktor lain. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus melakukan penjadwalan ulang untuk seluruh kegiatan produksi. Dan ini tentu saja membutuhkan dana tambahan yang tidak sedikit.

Untuk menekan kerugian dan memanfaatkan waktu kosong selama Pein tidak hadir, Itachi membuat jadwal syuting yang sangat efisien. _Scene_ yang tidak menampilkan Pein di dalamnya akan dikerjakan selama waktu itu. Seluruhnya tersisa dua belas _scene._ Setelah dihitung secara detil dengan durasi dari setiap adegan, kedua belas _scene_ itu bisa diselesaikan paling tidak lima hari. Dua hari sisanya bisa mereka gunakan untuk _retake _gambar yang masih belum pas.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Cobaan lain lagi. Ternyata bekerja di dunia profesional pun bisa mengalami hal-hal semacam ini. Di saat diri sedang semangat menghadapi proses yang begitu lancar, ada saja yang membuat semangatnya turun kembali. Kenyataan memang tidak pernah semulus rencana.

"Oneechan…!"

Suara nyaring yang begitu ceria khas sepasang kembar Uchiha membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Saat menoleh, kedua gadis cilik itu tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Eri, Rie!"

Erika dan Rieko berebut memeluk Sakura. Mereka menjerit-jerit senang setelah sekian minggu tidak bertemu. Sakura pun sebenarnya rindu pada mereka. Meskipun agak nakal dan cerewet luar biasa, Si Kembar mampu mengubah mood-nya yang semula jelek jadi baik kembali.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami mau jemput Ayah," kata Rie.

Eri mengangguk, mengguncangkan buah-buah anggur yang mengikat rambut hitamnya. "Ayah janji mengajak kami menonton _Peko Peko Pon_."

"_Sou ka…_" Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu. Dia tahu Obito tak mungkin diganggu saat ini. Namun memberi pengertian pada kedua anak itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu?" Sakura dapat ide. "Kita main sembunyi–dan–cari!"

Kedua gadis itu menggeleng bersamaan. Pipi mereka yang tembam dikembungkan.

"Aku mau nonton _Peko Peko_!" kata Eri.

"Ayah sudah janji!" Rie menambahkan.

Sakura sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Beruntung dia memiliki senjata andalannya di dalam tas. Dua buah permen coklat yang dibungkus dan diikat dengan kemasan berpita lucu. Kebetulan dia mampir ke toko manisan saat tadi berangkat ke studio. Entah mengapa dia ingin sekali membeli makanan itu dan menghadiahkannya untuk Eri dan Rie jika bertemu. Tanpa diduga mereka benar-benar bertemu sore itu.

"Ini untuk kalian—Eit!" Sakura menarik kembali permen coklat sebelum sampai ke tangan Si Kembar. "Asalkan kalian mau duduk manis menunggu Ayah di sana," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk bangku panjang di dekat kebun bunga.

Eri dan Rie memasang senyum di wajah malaikatnya saat menerima hadiah dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja mereka bersikap sangat manis begitu melihat permen. Makanan itu seperti mantra ajaib untuk mereka.

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari, perhatian Rie teralihkan pada sesuatu di dekat kaki Sakura. Sebuah amplop terjatuh saat tadi Sakura mengeluarkan permen coklat untuk Si Kembar. Rie memungutnya dan mengamat-amati benda itu.

"Apa ini?" gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Sakura baru akan memintanya, namun amplop itu lebih dulu direbut Eri.

"Ini namanya surat, Rie-chan," katanya dengan lagak sok pintar. "Aku pernah lihat Nenek dapat benda seperti ini dari seseorang yang datang pakai sepeda."

"Aku mau lihat isinya," sahut Rie penuh semangat.

"Ah!" Sakura jadi panik. "Boleh berikan pada Oneechan? Ya? Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilihat anak-anak seperti kalian," katanya membujuk.

Eri mendekap amplop itu erat-erat. "Kalau tidak boleh, berarti ini surat cinta, ya?"

"Surat cinta? Aku mau lihat!" Rie menjerit.

Kedua anak itu berlari, berebut agar bisa melihat isi surat Sakura—padahal membaca _hiragana_ saja mereka masih belum lancar. Namun begitulah Si Kembar, selalu ingin tahu apa saja yang menarik bagi mereka.

Sakura tidak sanggup mengejar kedua gadis cilik itu. Meskipun masih kecil, stamina mereka luar biasa. Dia jadi ingat kata-kata Sasuke dulu, bahwa makanan manis dapat membuat anak-anak menjadi hiperaktif. Bukan maksud menyesal telah memberi Si Kembar permen coklat, hanya saja rasanya itu jadi seperti senjata makan tuan sekarang.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Terakhir tadi dia lihat Eri atau Rie berbelok dan masuk ke bangunan tidak terpakai di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah di bagian paling belakang studio. Bangunan itu tampak menyeramkan saat disirami cahaya merah matahari terbenam.

Sakura ragu-ragu harus masuk atau tidak. Angin yang bertiup pelan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia jadi tidak berminat berlama-lama di sana.

"Eri… Rie…" Sakura memanggil dari depan pintu.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura mulai merasa cemas. Mau masuk pun dia takut. Sakura tak pernah suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Dari kecil dia memang takut sekali dengan hantu, walau sekalipun dia belum pernah melihatnya. Namun kali ini dia tak punya pilihan. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Si Kembar, dia akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar.

"Eri, Rie, Neechan mohon keluarlah," Sakura memanggil lagi. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah mendekati pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. "Neechan akan beri kalian permen lagi. Ayo keluarlah…"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa mencengkram pundaknya. Sakura menjerit kuat-kuat.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Setelah pulih dari ketakutannya, barulah Sakura sadar bahwa yang tadi menyentuh pundaknya adalah tangan Sasuke. Alih-alih bernapas lega, Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam pada lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura bertanya galak.

"Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini." Sasuke memberinya sebuah amplop yang sebelumnya menjadi rebutan Erika dan Rieko. "Sekarang kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana mengerikannya dua _monster _itu?"

Sakura tidak mau menanggapi. Surat dalam amplop itu direbutnya dengan kasar, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa bicara apapun.

"Terima kasih kembali," kata Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. "Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana tampangmu tadi. Lucu sekali," katanya lagi sebelum tertawa remeh.

Sakura mendengar jelas sekali itu. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau menanggapinya. Sudah cukup kekesalannya hari ini. Yang diinginkanya sekarang adalah membaca surat itu. Seharusnya dia sudah melakukannya sejak pagi. Namun dia tak punya waktu.

Kabar dari orang tuanya di desa adalah hal yang paling dinanti Sakura setiap hari. Sudah hampir satu bulan ayahnya tidak mengirim surat lagi. Dalam surat yang sebelumnya, sang ayah mengabarkan berita buruk soal penjualan _tofu_ dan kondisi kesehatan ibunya. Penurunan panen kedelai akibat serangan hama dan cuaca buruk membuat produksi _tofu_ ayahnya tidak berjalan lancar. Ibunya yang sudah sakit-sakitan tidak bisa diobati dengan maksimal karena kondisi keuangan yang tidak mendukung. Dengan datangnya surat kali ini, Sakura berharap ayahnya menuliskan berita baik.

Di bawah sebuah pohon besar, Sakura duduk sambil membuka amplop di tangannya. Surat itu dibacanya penuh perhatian. Diam-diam, setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya. Sebelum cairan bening itu jatuh ke pangkuan Sakura, sebuah sapu tangan biru disodorkan Sasuke ke bawah wajahnya untuk menadang air matanya.

Sakura mengalihkan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca ke wajah pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak boleh? Ini tempat umum, siapa saja boleh berada di sini," kata Sasuke tak acuh. Tangannya masih menjulurkan sapu tangan. Namun gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak kelihatan mau mengambilnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut duduk. "Dapat berita buruk?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura tanpa minat.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

Sakura berdecak sambil melempar tatapan kesal pada Sasuke. "Wanita tidak seperti laki-laki. Ada kalanya seorang wanita menitikkan air mata karena sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengerti sikapnya. Namun entah mengapa kekesalannya pada Sasuke yang dirasakannya sejak tadi seolah menghilang. Mungkin juga karena suasana hatinya yang sedang membaik. Seperti harapannya, surat dari ayahnya itu membawa kabar bahagia.

"Ibuku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit," kata Sakura akhirnya. Dia tidak tahan untuk menceritakan kesuka-citaannya pada orang lain—meskipun yang ada di sampingnya saat ini adalah seorang lelaki yang dibencinya. "Kesehatannya semakin baik. Ibu bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi; menanam bonsai dan menyiram kebun bunganya, memasak… Aku ingin makan masakan Ibu…"

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata Sakura menetes lagi. Cepat-cepat dia menyeka dengan punggung tangannya. Sebenarnya dia juga malu karena Sasuke harus melihatnya menangis begitu.

"Kita harus segera kembali, Itachi-san menunggu," katanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya duduk.

"Soal _storyboard_ itu," kata Sasuke.

Sesuai dengan harapannya, Sakura menghentikan langkah.

"Aku memang membuangnya," katanya lagi. "Tapi bukan karena mengalah seperti dugaanmu. Karyaku terlalu _western_. Itachi menolaknya, dan Darui mengkritik macam-macam. Mereka bilang gayaku tidak cocok untuk film ini. Makanya benda itu lebih baik kubuang saja."

Sasuke diam sejenak untuk menunggu reaksi Sakura. Namun gadis itu tidak kelihatan mau membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kau boleh tanyakan itu pada Itachi, atau Darui—atau Karui sekalian, karena saat itu dia ada di sana, menontonku dengan wajah senang—"

"Aku mengerti," Sakura menyambar. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke beberapa saat. "Maafkan ucapanku tadi," katanya sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya—tiba-tiba dia jadi bersikap formal dan terkesan canggung—kemudian cepat-cepat melanjutkan langkah tanpa menunggu Sasuke.

"_Kalau kau menyukai Sakura dari dulu, kenapa tidak katakan saja padanya?"_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Naruto kemarin malam terngiang di kepala Sasuke.

"_Apa kau mau selamanya hanya menggambar dan menggambar saja, huh?"_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah melangkah jauh di depan sana. Entah mengapa kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri, berlari menyusul gadis itu. Tangannya menangkap tangan gadis itu. Matanya menatap mata emerald gadis itu. Namun lidahnya membeku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"_Kenapa tidak katakan saja padanya?"_

"Aku…" Sasuke berusaha keras mengumpulkan kata-katanya. "Aku…"

Sakura menautkan alis. "Huh?"

"Aku—" Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Air matamu masih tersisa. Jangan sampai Itachi salah paham; mengira aku yang menangisimu," katanya akhirnya sambil menyodorkan lagi sapu tangannya.

Sakura kali ini mau mengambilnya, memakainya untuk menyeka jejak-jejak air di pelupuk matanya, dan mengembalikannya lagi ke tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya datar sebelum pergi tanpa mau menoleh lagi.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya sambil mengumpat.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan tiga kata itu?"

**To be continued…**


	16. Perubahan

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

by

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Perubahan**

* * *

Gemuruh tepuk tangan riuh mengepung ruang Konobuki Theatre malam itu. Sebuah pementasan drama parodi-romantis yang dipersembahkan oleh grup yang berasal dari New York, _Bob's and Marlean_, baru saja berakhir. Para pemain berwajah asing berdiri berjajar di depan panggung, berpegangan satu sama lain, kemudian bersama-sama membungkuk dan mengucapkan, "_Arigato gozaimasu,_" dengan aksen yang terdengar tidak biasa.

Yang paling mencolok—wajah yang paling dikenali, berdiri tepat di tengah. Pemuda berwajah lokal, berambut panjang kuning menyala, dan suka tersenyum lebar, Deidara. Saat teman-temannya beranjak satu per satu ke balik panggung, dia masih tinggal untuk menyapa penonton. Wajahnya terlihat bangga dan bahagia sekali.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda semua di sini," ucapnya dengan keras.

Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca—terkena sorot lampu panggung—saat melihat bentangan spanduk-spanduk yang dipasang di balkon tribun maupun dipegang oleh beberapa penonton; bertuliskan namanya yang dicetak besar-besar. _"Dei-senpai, kau hebat!" "Aku cinta padamu," "Kau membuat kami bangga," "Semangat terus ya, Dei!"_ dan macam-macam lagi. Belum lagi suara para gadis yang menjerit meneriaki namanya.

"Terima kasih," katanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Di belakangnya tirai beludru besar bergerak menutup, tanda bahwa pertunjukkan telah benar-benar usai.

Deidara memeluk Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura dengan penuh rasa rindu. Kehadiran ketiga gadis cerewet itu yang datang dengan para kekasih mereka, bersama teman-teman satu klub fotografi berserta Kakashi, para juniornya—dan tentu saja, Tomomi, kekasihnya, membuatnya bahagia melebihi apapun malam itu.

Ingin rasanya berlama-lama dengan mereka, namun Deidara tak punya banyak waktu. Jadwal yang ketat mengikatnya. Baru kemarin pagi dia tiba di Konoha. Tanpa menunda, rombongannya segera menjalani _rehearsal _yang baru selesai pada malam harinya. Hari ini, mereka diundang untuk menghadiri jamuan makan pagi dari kedutaan Amerika yang bertempat di Suna, sebelum menggelar jumpa pers yang baru selesai pada siang menjelang sore hari. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di Konobuki Theatre untuk persiapan pementasan pada malam harinya. Besok siang rombongan mereka sudah harus berangkat meninggalkan Konoha menuju Singapura, tujuan tur dunia _Bob's and Marlean _selanjutnya.

Diadara benar-benar punya waktu untuk bertemu teman-temannya setelah pementasan berakhir. Itupun dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang terlalu singkat.

Satu-satunya teman Si Pirang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk bertukar cerita lebih lama dengannya adalah Sakura. Itu karena undangan tak resmi yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Mikoto pada gadis itu untuk mengikuti makan malam bersama _Bob's and Marlean_ di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Sakura-chan, _konban wa!_" sapa Mikoto dengan ceria saat menyambut Sakura di lobi hotel. "Kau cantik sekali seperti biasanya," katanya lagi.

Sakura tidak tahu wanita itu benar-benar sedang memujinya atau tidak, karena Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa hebat dengan penampilannya malam itu—bahkan terkesan terlalu biasa jika dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita lain yang datang dengan gaun menjuntai dan perhiasan mereka. Sementara Sakura hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa; jeans dan blus polos dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing. Yang tidak biasa hanya karena kemeja itu satu-satunya pakaian yang jarang dikenakannya—disimpan untuk acara-acara tertentu. Dan yang membungkus kakinya bukan sepatu hak tinggi, melainkan kets yang baru dicuci. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dibiarkan lurus terurai jatuh ke bahu, tanpa dibentuk apa-apa. Sakura juga tak berias; wajahnya yang putih dipoles dengan bedak setipis-tipisnya hanya supaya tidak kelihatan berminyak dan segar.

Sekali lagi Mikoto memuji penampilannya. "Kau cantik seperti apa adanya dirimu," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mikoto membawa Sakura ke dalam restoran. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, sekelompok orang asing duduk mengelilingi meja oval berukuran besar. Wajah yang paling dikenali Sakura dalam perkumpulan itu adalah Deidara. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai sambil sedikit-sedikit tertawa—seorang pemuda kurus berambut keriting nampaknya sedang berkelakar. Namun tak sedikitpun Sakura menyangka, pemuda yang sering bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini juga duduk di meja mereka. Lelaki lokal berambut raven, duduk dengan wajah bosan menatap para orang asing di sekelilingnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Perhatian mereka semua kemudian beralih ketika Mikoto mengumumkan kedatangannya.

"Hallo!" sapa Sakura dengan kaku. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa—lagi pula dia tidak pandai berbahasa Inggris.

Orang-orang asing itu meresponnya dengan hangat. Mereka bicara entah apa dalam bahasa mereka, tapi yang pasti mereka mempersilakan Sakura duduk. Seorang lelaki bule berambut coklat kemerahan berdiri dan menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya untuk Sakura.

"_Suwatte kudasai_," ucapnya mempersilakan Sakura duduk, meski masih kental dengan aksen bulenya. Dia tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Sakura sedikit terpesona.

"_Arigato,_" kata Sakura.

"_Watashi no namae wa Piere desu. Hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" kata lelaki itu lagi dengan agak terbata-bata, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar membaca. Sakura menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah terbahak-bahak dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang Sakura pikir sebuah ledekan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," dia membalas ucapan Piere. "Bahasa Jepangmu lumayan juga," katanya lagi.

Piere menautkan alisnya yang tebal. Wajahnya nampak bingung. Sepersekian detik kemudian, matanya beralih pada Deidara yang duduk tepat di seberangnya.

"_She thinks you're brilliant,_" kata Deidara sebelum tertawa nyaring. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada Sakura. "Dia cuma bisa bahasa perkenalan. Jangan mengajaknya bicara macam-macam," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sementara itu Piere sibuk mengurai kata-kata baru yang didapatnya dari Sakura. "_Brilliant_… _azayaka*_… _Watashi wa azayaka desu_," dia mengucapkannya penuh percaya diri pada Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia tertawa sampai wajahnya merah. Sakura jadi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya diberitahukan Deidara pada lelaki itu, sampai-sampai dia bicara tidak sesuai dengan ucapan Sakura sebelumnya.

"_Baka,_" gumam Sasuke tak acuh.

Sakura langsung meliriknya dengan sinis.

"_Stop talking Japanese! Now you look like a dumb,_" kata Deidara setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari tawa berderai-derai. Sebetulnya dia tidak sampai hati melihat Piere dijadikan bahan tertawaan seperti itu. Tapi itu salahnya sendiri, suka sok berbicara bahasa orang.

Dengan sikap bijaksana, Mikoto menghentikan mereka dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kali ini Sakura yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Mikoto menceritakan banyak hal tentang gadis itu; tentang profesinya sekarang, prestasinya, bahkan tentang kesan pertama Mikoto saat bertemu Sakura saat di SMA. Mikoto menceritakan semuanya dengan perasaan bangga, seperti menceritakan anaknya sendiri.

Kemudian Sakura diminta menceritakan pengalamannya menjadi sutradara film. Mikoto tentu saja tidak mempersulitnya, Sakura dipersilakan berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang saja, kemudian Mikoto yang menerjemahkan. Begitu juga saat beberapa di antara anak-anak asing itu bercerita tentang grup teater mereka, Mikoto dengan senang hati menerjemahkannya untuk Sakura.

Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk kelemahannya berbahasa Inggris. Sejak masih sekolah, pelajaran itu yang paling dia benci. Kini dia sadar kebenciannya pada bahasa Inggris hanya membuatnya kesulitan memperluas pertemanan dengan dunia luar.

Namun Sakura beruntung karena grup teater asing itu menerimanya dengan sangat bersahabat.

Jonas, anggota _Bob's and Marlean_ yang paling tua, dia yang paling banyak bercerita tentang grup mereka. Dia juga yang memperkenalkan kesepuluh anggota lainnya. Gadis berkulit agak gelap—dia keturunan Afro-Amerika—yang merupakan anggota paling manis dalam grup itu bernama Ashleen. Sepasang kembar cantik berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya bernama Nic dan Nat. Pemuda yang paling pendiam, Brian, duduk di ujung meja. Terry, pemuda berambut keriting yang senang berkelakar. Junior, pemuda berwajah Asia selain Deidara—dia asli Hongkong. Ada juga sepasang kakak-beradik berdarah Latin, Andres dan Mariana. Piere, yang aslinya berdarah Prancis, yang tadi memberikan kursi untuk Sakura. Dan terakhir adalah pemuda yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal, Deidara.

Mereka grup teater yang paling menakjubkan bagi Sakura karena multikultural para anggotanya. Gadis itu merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenal bahkan bertukar cerita dengan mereka. Sungguh pengalaman yang tidak dapat digantikan dengan apapun.

Setelah hidangan makan malam tiba di meja, pembicaraan menjadi obrolan yang lebih ringan.

Karena keterbatasan bahasa, Sakura memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Deidara saja—Tidak selamanya dia nyaman diterjemahkan oleh orang lain. (Alasan ini pun tidak cukup membuatnya mau bicara dengan Sasuke meski lelaki itu juga masih satu bahasa dengannya.)

"Dei-senpai sekarang jago _eigo_," kata Sakura setelah melahap sepotong steak dari garpunya.

"Kau tahu, Piere yang mengajariku," Deidara membisik. "Dari sekian jumlah anak-anak ini, Piere yang paling menyukai Jepang. Dia penggemar _tokusatsu_; film favoritnya sepanjang masa adalah _Saint Seiya_—ngomong-ngomong di Prancis judulnya _Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque_," ucapnya dengan susah payah. "Karena menggilai itu, dia jadi suka sekali negara kita. Mulai dari kebudayaan, tradisi, musik, makanan—"

"_Watashi wa Sakura ga daisuki desu!_" sahut Piere.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang gelas menjadi licin. Air minumnya tumpah membasahi kemeja bagus milik Piere.

"_Oops! Sorry,_" kata Sasuke padanya—dengan tatapan dingin.

"_She has a boyfriend already,_" Deidara menyahut atas ucapan Piere sebelumnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura—pura-pura tidak melihat wajah Piere yang berubah kecewa. "Maksudnya bunga sakura," katanya. Saat melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah kembali melahap steak-nya dengan tenang.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. "Siapa dia?"

"Gaara, teman satu klub fotografi," sahut Deidara.

Mata onyx Mikoto yang indah membelalak. Dia menatap Deidara tidak percaya. Begitu mendapat anggukan pengakuan dari Sakura, ketidak-percayaannya berubah menjadi kekecewaan yang tampak sekali di wajahnya. "Selama ini kupikir kau dekat dengan Sasu-kun," ucapnya muram.

"Kami tidak sedekat itu," kata Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Ya. Aku dan dia cuma rekan kerja, tidak lebih," tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut bicara. "Ibu jangan beranggapan macam-macam."

Mikoto melempar tatapan sebal pada putranya itu. "Kau bodoh sekali, Sasu-kun! Kalau saja sedikit lebih gesit, kau tidak akan keduluan dengan pemuda itu."

"Apa maksud Ibu?" ketus Sasuke.

Alih-alih menjawab, Mikoto menyantap puding pencuci mulutnya tanpa peduli tatapan Sasuke.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Makan malam bersama _Bob's and Marlean_ berakhir dengan sangat menyenangkan. Sakura melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum meninggalkan lobi hotel.

"Antarkan Sakura-chan pulang, Sasu-kun," kata Mikoto tiba-tiba saat sekumpulan anak teater itu menghilang ke dalam hotel.

"Ibu lupa? Mobilku sedang dipakai Naruto."

Sakura berpikir untuk segera menolak penawaran itu. "Tidak perlu, Obasan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri—"

"Ah! Dia datang tepat waktu," kata Mikoto seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pandangannya beralih pada sedan biru metalik yang baru saja tiba di pelataran hotel. Klaksonnya dibunyikan dua kali. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik turun dari mobil dengan penuh gaya.

"Halo, semuanya!" ucap Naruto berseri-seri.

Sejurus kemudian, atas desakan Mikoto, Sasuke sudah duduk di balik kemudi. Dia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindar dari tugas mengantar Sakura pulang. Gadis itu pun tak mampu menolak Mikoto dengan cara apapun. Mau tidak mau dia duduk di kursi penumpang, di sebelah Sasuke. Beruntung dia tidak perlu berduaan dengan pemuda itu selama beberapa menit ke depan, karena Naruto—dengan alasan macam-macam—berhasil mendapat tumpangan di kursi belakang.

"Bagaimana makan malamnya?" Naruto memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil selama perjalanan berlangsung.

"Menyenangkan," kata Sakura. "Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut."

"Ya, jika saja aku tidak ada urusan mendadak," Naruto bergumam.

"Urusan mendadak, ya? Lalu kau kembali tepat waktu sekali, seolah kau ini jin yang langsung muncul begitu Ibu menyebut namamu," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Naruto mendelik sinis padanya. "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Teme? Sudah bagus kukembalikan mobilmu malam ini."

"Tidak juga tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

Si Pirang enggan memperpanjang perdebatan yang tidak penting itu. Iseng saja dia mengambil majalah yang terselip di belakang jok pengemudi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau kau satu SMA dengan Sasuke, Sakura," katanya tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu menolehnya dengan wajah terkejut. Sementara Sasuke langsung memelototinya lewat kaca spion.

"Aku dengar dari ibunya Sasuke," Naruto menambahkan. "Aunty sering menceritakan tentangmu. Dia senang kau bisa bergabung dengan rumah produksi keluarganya. Kelihatannya dia sangat menyukaimu, Sakura. Aunty pernah bilang, dia berharap kau bisa menjadi—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan ibu-ibu," Sasuke memotong. Khawatir lanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto adalah 'menantu'.

"Menjadi anaknya, maksudku," Naruto melanjutkan setelah melempar tatapan sebal pada Sasuke. "Aunty mendambakan bisa punya anak perempuan," katanya lagi pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum. "Mikoto-basan memang baik sekali. Sama seperti ibuku."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto. "Waktu di Konobuki malam itu—saat Itachi membicarakan soal penawaran kontrak kerja untuk Sakura setelah acara penghargaan itu selesai, kalian berdua ada di dalam ruangan itu, kan? Kenapa kalian bilang kalau kalian tidak saling kenal?" pemuda itu memasang tampang pensaran.

"Aku bilang begitu karena dulu kami memang tidak begitu dekat," kata Sakura setelah melirik sebentar pada Sasuke. "Kami memang satu kelas. Tapi aku mengenalnya tidak lebih dari seorang cowok yang lebih suka bergaul dengan buku daripada dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya."

"Begitu ya?" Sasuke menggumam. "Aku juga tidak begitu mengenal gadis ini—tidak lebih dari seorang gadis cerewet yang selalu uring-uringan jika nilainya dikalahkan orang lain."

Sakura terperanjat. Teganya Sasuke bicara begitu. Apakah dia tidak ingat bahwa dia yang paling membuat Sakura jengkel setiap kali nilainya dikalahkan? Sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin namun selalu menjadi nomor dua. Dan dengan entengnya dia mencibir Sakura dengan kata-katanya tadi. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan.

Sakura membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kalian mengatakan tidak saling mengenal, tapi yang kulihat justru kalian saling memperhatikan. Bukankah begitu?" Naruto tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kalau tidak saling memperhatikan, bagaimana Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku daripada berteman? Lalu bagaimana Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sangat tidak suka jika nilainya dikalahkan orang lain?"

Deg!

Keduanya membisu. Sakura maupun Sasuke mengunci rapat mulutnya, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Benar, kan…?"

"Kami tidak—" Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan bicara, bersamaan pula mengakhiri.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang mau dilakukannya," kata Sakura kemudian.

Naruto mengembangkan sebuah seringai lebar. "Jadi, kau juga tidak peduli kalau ada seorang gadis di kelas kalian yang Sasuke sukai?"

Tiba-tiba sedan itu berhenti hampir menukik. Sasuke menginjak rem kuat-kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit nyaring saat keempat roda mobilnya bergesekan dengan aspal. Setelah keheningan dalam ketegangan itu surut, Naruto meneriakinya.

"Teme! Kau mau membunuh kita?"

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Tatapannya lurus terpaku pada kemudi, sementara wajahnya merah. Sakura dapat melihat urat berkedut di keningnya.

Melihat situasinya semakin tidak enak, Sakura memutuskan untuk turun saja. Toh rumah kosnya sudah terlihat dari ujung jalan komplek itu. Saat Naruto berusaha mencegahnya, Sakura beralasan mobil mereka tidak perlu memutar lagi jika dia turun di jalan itu.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya," gumamnya sebelum cepat-cepat turun dari mobil.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan nada marah yang terdengar jelas sekali. Matanya mengawasi gadis berambut merah muda yang masih menyusuri jalan menuju bangunan bercat putih.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang perlu kujawab. Kau tahu maksudku," kata Naruto tak acuh. "Jika aku tidak bertindak, kau tidak akan pernah bergerak. Lihat saja."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan apapun untukku."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau memang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh, Teme!"

"Berengsek!"

"_Tadaima,_" ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Ino muncul dari ruang tengah sambil menggosok mata. Rambutnya berantakan. Nampaknya dia tertidur di depan televisi sebelum terbangun oleh suara Sakura. "Hei, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya? Seru?" Tiba-tiba perhatiannya beralih ke luar jendela. Ino menyingkap sedikit tirai renda yang menutupi kaca. Matanya digosok-gosok lagi, karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya di luar membuatnya ragu akan pandangan matanya saat itu.

"Sasuke dan Naruto… mereka berkelahi?"

Sakura cepat-cepat mengintip di belakang punggung Ino. Benar apa yang dilihat gadis pirang itu. Sasuke mendesak Naruto di pintu mobil. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan tinju, siap-siap mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto. Lelaki jabrik itu tidak kelihatan hendak melakukan perlawanan.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arah tempat kedua gadis itu mengintip. Cepat-cepat Ino menutup tirai, dan Sakura mematikan lampu.

"Dia melihat kita?" Ino membisik panik.

Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Saat keduanya kembali ke jendela, Sasuke sudah berjalan memutar ke depan mobil dan masuk ke bangku pengemudi. Naruto menyusul masuk ke bangku tempat Sakura duduk sebelumnya. Dan mobil itupun pergi menghilang di jalanan menurun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino kemudian, menyusul Sakura yang sudah menapaki anak-anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Namun sedikitnya dia yakin pertengkaran kedua lelaki itu masih ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan sebelum dia meninggalkan mobil.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Pagi itu Sakura menatap angka 1 pada kalender di atas meja tulisnya di kamar yang dilingkari merah dan diberi tanda seru besar. Hari terakhir syuting.

Dia berangkat ke studio dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, namun lupa membawa _bento_ yang sudah disiapkan Hinata. Sakura benar-benar sedang dalam optimisme tinggi. Film yang sedang dikerjakannya sudah memasuki setengah babak pengerjaan. Setelah hari ini berakhir, dia dan tim hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk tahap editing yang telah dijadwalkan selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Sekitar di minggu kedua pada bulan terakhir di musim panas ini, film mereka sudah akan ditayangkan di bioskop-bioskop seluruh Jepang. Sakura tidak sabar lagi menunggu hari itu.

Semangat yang sama sepertinya juga sedang melanda anggota _crew_ yang lain. Wajah mereka ceria, gerakan mereka lebih gesit dan cekatan daripada biasanya. Bahkan selama perjalanan menuju Victorian House, beberapa orang bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bus.

Untuk syuting terakhir itu, _scene_ yang tersisa hanya adegan terakhir dimana terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Tatsu melawan Kan'O dan para pengikutnya. Halaman Victorian House yang luas dan berumput ditata sedemikian rupa oleh tim artistik yang dikoordinasi oleh Sou agar nampak menjadi medan pertempuran yang berdarah-darah. Cairan lengket berwarna seperti madu yang dicampur dengan pewarna merah pekat disebar di beberapa bagian. Pada kamera yang diberi cahaya dengan efek sore hari, cairan kental itu akan nampak seperti darah segar. Sejumlah boneka yang sudah didandani seperti korban peperangan dihamparkan tak beraturan di atas rumput. Dalam tiga puluh menit saja, halaman indah rumah klasik itu berubah menjadi medan pertempuran yang mengerikan.

Untuk menambah kesan dramatis dan yang merupakan benang merah dari judul film, tim artistik membuat hujan buatan dengan semprotan air super besar. Dalam naskah, pertempuran itu berlangsung selama hujan rintik yang turun di tengah-tengah musim panas. Dan secara dramatis pula, pertempuran berakhir tepat setelah hujan reda.

Namun membuat hujan buatan itu nampak nyata dalam kamera tidaklah mudah. Semula, Itachi berpikir syuting akan dilakukan saat turun hujan sungguhan. Tetapi memprediksi hujan turun di tengah musim panas sama saja seperti memancing di air keruh. Proyek yang begini besar tidak bisa bergantung pada hal-hal yang tidak pasti seperti itu. Beruntung dia memiliki Ogata dan Darui yang berkemampuan tinggi soal pengambilan gambar. Mereka dengan begitu jeniusnya memilih sudut-sudut pengambilan gambar yang akan terlihat alami dalam film. Pada gambar-gambar penting yang tidak bisa terekam sempurna, Kabo bersedia mengerahkan kemampuan untuk merekayasa gambar dengan teknik editingnya yang jempolan.

Terakhir, Sakura dan Sasuke memegang peranan penting dalam sisi dramatisasi cerita. _Scene _yang sulit itu menjadi penentu kekompakan mereka. Tidak lagi nampak pertentangan dari Sasuke saat Sakura menerangkan alur pengambilan gambar pada Ogata, Darui, dan para pemain. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyela saat Sasuke menegur dan mengoreksi gerakan Pein dan beberapa pemain pendukung saat melakukan adegan bertarung. Ajaib memang. Hampir seluruh crew terkagum-kagum dengan kekompakan mereka belakangan ini. Mungkin semangat optimisme itu yang menyatukan cara pandang keduanya.

"_Action!_" teriak Sasuke melalui pengeras suara.

Tatsu berdiri di antara gelimangan mayat yang masih mengucurkan darah segar dari tubuh mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk layu. Sisa-sisa air hujan yang membasahinya menetes satu per satu, jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut depannya.

Dalam gendongannya, Ann yang cantik menutup mata. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu menjadi korban dendamnya dengan Kan'O. Ann tidak akan hidup lagi. Dia menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

Air yang menetes dari wajah Tatsu saat itu bukan lagi sisa-sisa air hujan. Dia menitikkan air mata. Air mata perpisahan dengan Ann. Menyesal. Itu yang digambarkan wajahnya kini. Orang yang paling dia benci telah mati. Namun sebagai bayarannya, nyawa orang yang paling dicintainya pun ikut melayang.

Tatsu menatap langit, memandang angkasa yang mulai berubah merah. Sambil memejamkan mata, dibiarkannya cahaya senja menyiram kulit wajahnya.

Dengan langkah pilu, Tatsu meninggalkan kediaman Kan'O yang kini menjadi kuburan mereka, dengan Ann dalam gendongannya.

Dendamnya hanya meninggalkan luka seperih torehan sembilu.

"_Cut!_" Sakura berteriak lantang. Sepesekian detik kemudian, dia bertepuk tangan kencang. "Bagus sekali, kalian berdua! _Otsukaresama desu!_"

Semua crew menyusul bertepuk tangan riuh. Mereka bereuforia, merayakan tuntasnya pekerjaan mereka pada tahap ini. Semua sesuai dengan jadwal. Sehingga tidak perlu ada kerugian yang ditanggung. Kesuksesan di awal ini akan dijadikan pemicu kinerja mereka untuk tahap selanjutnya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Hari sudah gelap saat para _crew_ selesai berberes-beres. Karui dan Sasaki meneriakkan pengumuman bahwa makan malam mereka sudah tiba. Puluhan kotak _bento_ yang dipesan Itachi dari restoran terdekat baru saja diantar oleh sebuah mobil boks yang berhenti di gerbang belakang Victorian House. Beberapa dari _crew_ yang sudah tidak mengerjakan apa-apa lagi kini menyibukkan diri membantu membagikan kotak _bento_. Kabo adalah koordinatornya. Dia dengan jeli memastikan setiap orang mendapatkan jatah _bento-_nya sesuai ketentuan.

Hanya satu orang yang nihil dari cacatannya.

"Sasuke, kau lihat Sakura?" Kabo bertanya saat pemuda berambut raven itu melintas setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak kelihatan sejak selesai beres-beres," katanya.

"Bisa tolong carikan dia—tolong berikan ini padanya." Kabo menyodorkan sekotak _bento_ jatah Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa aku?"

Kabo berdecak. "Jangan tanya 'kenapa'. Sudah, tolong carikan saja," katanya sambil berlalu.

Sasuke menatap punggung lebar Kabo yang menghilang di balik mobil boks dengan pandangan sebal. Namun permintaan lelaki gemuk itu tetap diturutinya.

Dia memang tidak tahu harus mencari Sakura ke mana. Setelah berkeliling halaman rumah, gadis itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan di manapun. Sasuke enggan bertanya pada orang lain. Dia tidak suka jika nanti mereka beranggapan yang tidak-tidak. Melihatnya tidak bertengkar dengan Sakura selama seharian ini pun membuat orang-orang itu berbisik-bisik senang. Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia hanya berharap tidak muncul gosip macam-macam setelah ini.

Saat melintasi kaki tangga melingkar di ruang tengah, entah apa yang membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura mungkin ada di atas sana. Rasanya sulit juga mengabaikan rasa penasaran itu. Akhirnya Sasuke menurutinya. Dia menaiki tangga memutar itu. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah ruangan besar yang kosong. Di puncak tangga, ada sebuah jalan berlorong menuju sebuah kamar, tepat di kiri ruangan besar itu. Pelan-pelan Sasuke memasuki kamar itu. Berhadapan dengan pintu masuk, sebuah jendela besar terbuka lebar, angin dari balkon meniup-niupkan tirai sutra berwarna emas.

Di sebuah sofa panjang tepat di muka jendela besar itu, gadis berambut merah muda terbaring tak berdaya. Wajahnya memerah, desah nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Butir-butir kecil keringat membasahi keningnya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengabaikan kotak _bento_ ke atas meja. Tangannya meraba kening Sakura. Panas dari kening gadis itu merambat cepat ke telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Hei, kau demam. Kenapa hanya berbaring saja di sini?"

Sakura tidak bersuara. Dia nampak tersiksa dengan sakit yang dirasakannya kini. Setiap helaan napas yang panas dihembuskannya dengan susah payah.

Tanpa berpikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke menggendongnya. Membawanya turun, dan menaikkannya ke mobil. Itachi dan Kabo menyuruh Sasuke segera ke dokter. Tapi saat itu Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menolak. Dengan keras kepalanya dia mengabaikan bujukan Itachi dan Karui agar mau berobat. Hanya satu kata yang terus diigaukan Sakura. "Pulang…"

Mereka menyerah. Sasuke akhirnya mengantarnya ke rumah.

Sampai di sana, tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah yang menjawab ketukan Sasuke. Pintunya terkunci.

"Sudah dibilang, kau lebih baik ke klinik," gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura tidak peduli. Dia bersusah payah mengangkat lengan untuk menunjuk pot yang digantung paling ujung dekat jendela. Sasuke mendapatkan serenteng kunci setelah mengintip ke dalam pot. Cukup sulit dia mencocokkan setiap anak kunci ke lubang kunci—sambil menggendong Sakura. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit dia baru berhasil.

Semula Sasuke bermaksud mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya. Tapi begitu melihat lorong tangga yang begitu sempit, dia teringat kejadian saat dia memulangkan Sakura karena pingsan beberapa waktu lalu. Akhirnya gadis itu direbahkan di sofa panjang di ruang tengah, seperti pada saat itu. Sasuke bergegas mencari selimut—dia masuk begitu saja ke entah kamar siapa, dan membongkar lemari pakaian seperti seorang pencuri hanya untuk mendapatkan selembar selimut.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sakura, Sasuke berusaha menemukan kotak obat. Saat kedatangannya beberapa waktu lalu, dia sempat melihat kotak itu disimpan dalam buffet di ruangan itu. Namun saat melihatnya kali ini, kotak itu lenyap entah ke mana. Seseorang pasti sudah memindahkan tempat penyimpanannya. Dicari ke lemari manapun, kotak itu tetap tidak ditemukan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk membuatkan Sakura bubur. Bukan hal yang sulit. Saat masih di London, Sasuke terbiasa membuat masakan sendiri. Tangannya sudah terlatih membuat makanan lezat. Tidak sampai menghabiskan waktu lama, bubur spesial yang menguapkan aroma sedap dihidangkannya di atas meja dekat sofa Sakura.

Sasuke meminta Sakura membuka mulutnya. Alih-alih, gadis itu mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke harus bekerja ekstra keras kali ini; membujuk Sakura dengan kata-kata manis yang belum pernah didengar Sakura keluar dari mulutnya. Ajaibnya, Sakura seolah luluh dengan bujukannya itu. Dia mau membuka mulut. Dengan pelan-pelan Sasuke menyuapi Sakura. Menghadapi Sakura kali ini membuatnya merasa seperti sedang menghadapi keponakan kembarnya saat sedang susah makan. Dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, bubur dalam mangkuk itupun habis ditelan Sakura—meski beberapa kali Sakura bergelagat ingin memuntahkannya, dan mengeluhkan lidahnya yang terasa pahit.

Bubur buatan Sasuke terlihat manjur. Panas badan Sakura sedikit menurun, meski gemetar tubuhnya belum hilang. Gadis itu kini tertidur.

Sasuke mengintip jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul sebelas. Sudah waktunya dia pulang. Dia bermaksud menunggu salah satu dari Hinata atau Ino pulang. Namun hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian tidak nampak tanda-tanda mereka akan kembali.

"Pergi ke mana sih orang-orang ini saat sedang dibutuhkan?" gerutunya dengan kesal.

Sakura nampak sudah terlelap. Sasuke merasa mungkin tidak apa-apa jika dia ditinggal sendirian. Toh gadis itu cuma tidur. Demamnya pun sudah menurun.

Melihat Sakura tergolek lemah begitu, timbul rasa kasihan dan tak tega pada hati kecil Sasuke. Dia yang selalu bersemangat dengan stamina yang seolah tak akan pernah habis, kini berbaring tak berdaya hanya karena demam. Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura selemah ini.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Sakura. Ujung selimutnya ditarik lagi hingga menutupi sampai ke bawah dagu.

"Dingin…" Sakura menggumam. Tiba-tiba tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Dingin…" igaunya lagi.

Sasuke terenyuh. Selain karena lengannya tak mungkin terlepas dari pelukan Sakura, dia juga tak sampai hati meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Pelan-pelan Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Sakura, memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Hangat tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya membuat Sakura berhenti menggigil.

Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba di ambang pintu membelalakkan mata biru aqua-nya lebar-lebar. "Apa yang…" kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan saking terkejutnya.

Ada yang salah paham di sini.

**To be continued…**

* * *

*azayaka: bersinar


	17. Hadiah untuk Sasuke

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

by

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Hadiah untuk Sasuke**

* * *

Ino membelalakkan mata biru aqua-nya lebar-lebar. "Apa yang…"

Saat Sasuke berpaling dan mendapati gadis pirang itu menatap dengan wajah terkejut, tubuhnya mengguling jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke mengerang tertahan menyusul suara benturan keras yang timbul saat bokongnya mendarat di lantai kayu. Sementara salah satu lengannya masih menggantung di atas sofa, didekap erat oleh Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak.

Sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke tidak lebih membuatnya khawatir ketimbang kemunculan Ino yang tiba-tiba di ambang pintu. Gadis itu memergokinya sedang memeluk Sakura. Sasuke tak mau membayangkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ino sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, tidak seperti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," kata Sasuke, mencoba membuat pembelaan.

Ino langsung mengubah sikap. Melengkung sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok," katanya.

Alih-alih bisa tenang, sikap Ino yang seperti itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin merasa khawatir. Sasuke akhirnya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, agar gadis pirang itu tidak salah paham. Meskipun dia menguraikan ceritanya dengan begitu cepat dan agak berbelit-belit, namun nampaknya Ino bisa memahami.

"Sakura memang begitu," kata Ino, melempar pandangan pada gadis yang berbaring di sofa. "Dia selalu penuh semangat dan enerjik. Tapi ada saatnya dia bisa jatuh hanya karena demam—Musim dingin tahun lalu juga begitu. Belakangan ini dia terlalu bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya. Aku perhatikan, makannya mulai tidak teratur. Beberapa kali dia tidak ikut sarapan denganku dan Hinata—meski Hina menyiapkan _bento_, aku tidak yakin dia memakannya di sana."

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang tidak lagi merona karena demamnya. Dia baru ingat tidak pernah melihat Sakura menyantap makan siang beberapa hari belakangan. Gadis itu selalu terlihat sibuk dengan naskah, berdiskusi dengan Darui maupun Kabo, atau membuat coretan-coretan di catatan kecilnya saat mengobrol tentang kamera dengan Ogata. Tak pernah Sasuke melihatnya melakukan sesuatu di luar pekerjaan. Tidak heran mengapa kini Sakura jatuh sakit.

"Dasar bodoh," Sasuke menggumam.

Dia berpikir seharusnya bisa mengingatkan Sakura walau hanya sesekali untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan. Toh tidak ada salahnya saling mengingatkan sesama rekan kerja. Tapi cepat-cepat benak Sasuke membantah. Itu terlalu pribadi, pikirnya.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang," kata Sasuke setelah mengintip jam tangannya, sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia hampir saja lupa bahwa salah satu lengannya masih didekap erat oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menginap saja, Sasuke-kun," Ino menyarankan. "Kalau sudah nyenyak begitu, Sakura tidak mungkin melepaskanmu."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Si Pirang, ada sebuah senyum yang diusahakan agar tidak terlihat di bibirnya. Pikirnya saran Ino bukanlah ide bagus. Semakin lama dia dekat dengan Sakura, akan timbul semakin banyak dugaan yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan cardigan yang dipakainya pelan-pelan agar tidak membuat Sakura terbangun, dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluk cardigan-nya sampai kapanpun dia mau.

Hanya sebuah cardigan.

Namun esok paginya, cardigan hijau gelap milik Sasuke itu kembali padanya.

"Kukembalikan," kata Sakura saat bertemu Sasuke di ruang editing pagi itu. Dia menyodorkan kantung plastik mengembung pada Sasuke. "Jaketmu juga," Sakura menambahkan. Yang dimaksudkannya adalah jaket sport warna biru yang dipakaikan Sasuke padanya saat tempo hari dia ditolong dan diantar pulang setelah tenggelam di Pantai Ishi—Sakura baru ingat jaket itu belum dikembalikan.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir teh yang masih beruap di meja, dan menerima kantung plastik itu dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Kau sudah sembuh? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau masih sakit," katanya kemudian, setelah kembali menyeruput teh.

"Aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri, karena aku memang sudah sembuh," balas Sakura, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang tersinggung.

Namun terbayang lagi cerita Ino saat dia bangun tadi. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Ino menceritakan semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya kemarin.

"_Dia__ membuatkanmu __bubur__—__aku__ lihat __bekas __mangkuknya.__ Menyelimutimu__ dengan__ selimut.__ Membiarkan__ lengannya__ jadi__ gulingmu__… __Pokoknya__ kalau __kau __lihat __dia,__ kau__ pasti__ ingin __menangis__ karena __terharu.__"_ Saat mengatakan itu, mata Ino mengawang-awang.

Sulit juga memercayainya. Bukan pada ucapan Ino, tapi lebih kepada apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Pemuda yang selalu tidak peduli padanya, bahkan selama ini terus saja menyindirnya dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas, ironisnya melakukan hal-hal baik untuknya. Jika Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi, itu bukan kali pertama Sasuke berbuat baik padanya. Apakah sikap Sasuke yang bertolak belakang itu berhubungan dengan pengakuan cintanya saat mabuk tempo hari? Sakura tidak yakin. Sikap Sasuke benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

Di luar dari itu, Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia terkesan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin," katanya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Entah dia pura-pura tidak dengar, atau memang sedang terlarut mengamati potongan-potongan gambar di monitor.

Tiba-tiba perasaan canggung meliputi Sakura. Dalam ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang luas itu—dan semakin terkesan sempit karena dipenuhi meja dengan banyak monitor besar serta beberapa peralatan editing yang kabel-kabelnya berurai ke mana-mana—Sakura merasakan lagi ketidak-nyamanan situasi hanya–berdua–dengan–Sasuke. Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu—Kabo juga belum kelihatan akan segera datang, Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mau ke mana? Tidak tahu kalau hari ini pemilihan gambar harus sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan mata dari monitor. "Duduk saja di sini dan bantu aku."

"Aku akan kembali begitu Kabo-san datang. Ada yang harus ku—"

"Kabo sebentar lagi kembali. Dia cuma keluar mengambil kopi."

Dengan berat hati Sakura mengangkat langkah kembali, dia mengalah. Sakura hanya berharap Kabo benar-benar akan kembali secepatnya, karena dia sungguh tidak tahan berlama-lama berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Apalagi sifat keras kepalanya sedang kambuh. Mood-nya mungkin sedang jelek. Sakura tidak akan tahan jika harus beradu mulut lagi dengannya. Ini masih pagi.

Sakura mengambil air minum di pojok ruangan sebelum melangkah menuju kursi di dekat Sasuke. Segelas air putih akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Sepertinya kecanggungan Sakura belum reda, dia terlalu banyak mengisi gelas dengan air panas. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa meminumnya beberapa teguk, dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja antara kursinya dengan kursi Sasuke.

Perhatian Sakura sekarang teralih sepenuhnya pada potongan-potongan gambar di monitor. Hingga tanpa sadar, rasa canggungnya hilang begitu saja. Sakura tidak lagi peduli meski hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu. Pekerjaan itu membuatnya lupa pada hal-hal yang tidak perlu, karena menyita seluruh konsentrasinya.

Memilih-milih gambar bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Ada begitu banyak gambar diambil untuk setiap _scene_, dan memilih gambar terbaik perlu mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Terlebih lagi, yang berhak menentukan gambar mana yang akan dipakai dalam film bukan hanya satu orang. Di sini ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang lebih sering bertentangan. Kali ini saja, entah sudah berapa _scene_ yang mereka debatkan soal gambar yang tepat.

"Aku lebih suka _take_ ke dua," kata Sakura. "_Lighting_-nya lebih lembut dan cocok dengan pembawaan peran Ann di _scene_ itu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "_Angle_-nya jelek. Siapa yang suruh Ogata _shoot_ dari balik jendela?"

"Aku," Sakura melempar tatapan sebal. "Untuk menciptakan kesan 'penasaran'."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak merasa penasaran."

"Orang yang tidak pernah peduli sepertimu mana bisa tahu rasa penasaran," Sakura membalas sengit.

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut karena Sasuke tetap tidak setuju dengan pilihan Sakura. Merasa alot dengan perdebatan panjang, akhirnya pada _scene-scene_ yang sulit seperti itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk menunda pilihan. Biar nanti Darui memberi masukan gambar mana yang lebih cocok untuk dipakai. Itu lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat.

Meskipun begitu, tidak semua _scene_ membuat mereka harus beradu pendapat. Ada beberapa gambar yang sama yang dengan begitu saja dipilih oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke.

"_Take_ lima."

"Ya. Komposisinya pas."

"_Shaking_-nya bagus."

Bosan terus-terusan memilih gambar, Sasuke membuka file yang sudah dikerjakan Kabo sebelumnya; beberapa _scene_ awal yang sudah disusun dan diberi efek khusus pada bagian-bagian yang perlu, serta sudah dibuat lebih hidup dengan musik latar belakang. Itu belum seperempat film, namun Sasuke dan Sakura terhanyut menontonnya. Tidak ada komentar, tidak ada koreksi. Dalam diam, keduanya sepakat bahwa sepenggal film itu tidak perlu lagi diedit ulang, dan siap dipakai—menyusul gambar-gambar yang akan melengkapi kesatuan cerita.

"Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan sebagus ini," gumam Sakura. Matanya enggan beranjak dari monitor yang masih menyisakan lima menit putaran film.

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk _scene_terakhir."

Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke benar, tapi dia yakin bisa berkomentar lebih banyak lagi saat film itu benar-benar selesai. Sakura bisa bernapas lega—setidaknya untuk saat ini, tidak sia-sia yang mereka kerjakan setelah lebih dari satu bulan. Kepuasan pada potongan awal film memacunya untuk lebih bersemangat menyelesaikan film itu.

Menjulurkan tangan, Sakura bermaksud mengambil gelasnya di meja. Namun tanpa disadari, tangannya bertumpu pada tangan Sasuke saat pemuda itu juga bersamaan hendak mengambil cangkirnya.

"_Gomen._" Cepat-cepat Sakura menarik tangan dan mengambil gelasnya yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan canggung tadi dirasakannya lagi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke di bangkunya duduk diam menatap isi cangkir ditangannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka dia berkata, "Yang waktu itu di mobil, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan kau tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang selalu uring-uringan jika nilainya dikalahkan."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Yang Naruto bilang waktu itu benar," kata Sasuke. Matanya masih terpaku pada cangkir tehnya.

Sakura menahan napas. Dia lupa waktu itu Naruto bilang apa. Saat itu Si Jabrik terlalu banyak bicara, dan Sakura tidak yakin ucapan Naruto yang mana yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke saat ini.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke menatap lurus wajah Sakura, menatap langsung mata emerald gadis itu. "Ada seorang gadis di kelas yang… yang aku—"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit nyaring. Dia melompat ke atas kursi dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke—sedikit terdengar kesal.

Takut-takut Sakura membuka matanya kembali. Dia mencari-cari ke lantai. "Ada tikus…"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cuma seekor tikus."

"Besar sekali, tahu! Menjijikkan!" Sakura menggigil.

Saat matanya masih mencari-cari di bawah, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam berlari ke tempatnya. Sakura pikir makhluk itu akan memanjat kaki kursinya dan menyerangnya membabi-buta. Sakura menjerit lagi, dan melompat dari kursi tanpa pikir panjang. Beruntung Sasuke sempat menangkapnya.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Kabo datang dengan napas tersengal-sengal, kopi dalam cangkir di tangannya bertumpahan sehingga menodai sisi luar cangkir dengan garis-garis hitam. Kelihatannya pria gemuk itu datang ke ruang editing dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya panik.

Seketika wajahnya berubah begitu mendapati Sakura berada dalam gendongan Sasuke; tangannya mendekap erat leher Sasuke, matanya terpejam dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melotot padanya. "Cih! Aku yang harusnya tanya. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sini, huh? Pelihara tikus?"

"Tikus?"

"Makhluk jelek berekor panjang. Sisa makananmu membuatnya gemuk, seperti—" Sasuke berhenti, hampir saja dia membuat Kabo mengamuk dengan sesuatu yang hampir diucapkannya. "Cari saja binatang itu, dan buang jauh-jauh," katanya lagi.

Kabo meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengikuti permintaan Sasuke. Dia, penghuni tetap ruang editing itu, bahkan tak menyadari jika selama ini ada seekor tikus berbagi hidup dengannya di sana. Kabo memang jarang membersihkan ruangan—secara keseluruhan tidak pernah. Sampah-sampah plastik pembungkus makanan menumpuk di sudut kolong meja. Bukannya tidak ada petugas kebersihan yang bisa dimintai tolong. Kabo sendiri yang melarangnya masuk, khawatir mereka tidak teliti dan tanpa sengaja merusak peralatan di ruangan itu. Mau tidak mau Kabo harus membersihkannya sendiri—tapi itu tak pernah dilakukannya. Jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu terkejut jika menemukan seorang teman kecil yang setia mengubak sisa-sisa makanannya di kolong meja.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Kabo dapat menangkap tikus itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Sambil menyeringai dia memegang ekor tikus dan memamerkannya pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Hewan yang bulu-bulu di kepalanya hampir botak itu mencicit dan menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Semuanya beres!" Kabo tersenyum bangga.

Sakura mengernyit jijik, enggan melihatnya lama-lama.

"Cepat buang!" ketus Sasuke.

Masih dengan seringai lucunya, Kabo meninggalkan ruangan. Terdengar suara beratnya ceria memamerkan hasil tangkapannya itu pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya di sepanjang koridor.

Sakura cepat-cepat minta diturunkan. Rasa takut membuatnya tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia menggantung dalam gendongan Sasuke. Menyadari itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Sakura berharap wajahnya tidak berubah merah.

Sasuke melirik ke bawah kaki Sakura. "Ah! Itu…"

Sakura melonjak kaget dan hampir menjerit lagi. Dia merasa bodoh saat mengetahui tidak ada apa-apa di bawah kakinya. Sasuke hanya mengerjainya—Sakura bisa melihat senyum tertahan di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Tidak lucu!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Siang itu sejumlah mobil pick up hilir-mudik masuk dan keluar taman kota terbesar se-Konoha, Hanamori Park. Sebagian besar mobil itu membawa bingkai-bingkai dengan berbagai ukuran yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan sampul coklat. Mobil-mobil lain tampak mengangkut tiang-tiang besi dan sejumlah tenda gulungan besar. Semua barang yang dibawa diletakkan di kantor pengurus di bagian selatan taman.

Kakashi berkeliling untuk mengecek barang-barang itu. Yang diutamakannya adalah bingkai-bingkai bersampul coklat. Dia memastikan bahwa semuanya lengkap sesuai dengan daftar yang dipegangnya. Begitu selesai, Kakashi meminta beberapa orang bayaran untuk memindahkan semua bingkai ke dalam kantor dengan hati-hati. Sebagian yang lain mendapat tugas untuk membangun dekorasi di titik-titik taman yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya.

Pameran fotografi yang direncanakan Naruto akan diselenggarakan besok. Sejak kemarin, anak-anak dari klub fotografi sibuk mempersiapkan lokasi. Karya foto para peserta yang telah diseleksi oleh Kakashi, Genma, dan beberapa teman Naruto—fotografer dari Eropa, dipersiapkan untuk dipamerkan di Hanamori Park. Foto-foto itu nantinya akan dinilai oleh para pengunjung, dan skornya akan digabungkan dengan penilaian final para juri.

"Tambah empat foto lagi," kata Naruto saat sebuah mobil pick up tiba di pelataran kantor dan menurunkan bingkai-bingkai besar yang juga tersampul kertas coklat.

"Bagus, bukan? Lomba ini mendapat sambutan luar biasa," gumam Kakashi.

Ya. Bukan hanya dari kalangan profesional. Banyak di antara para peserta yang mendaftarkan karyanya adalah fotografer yang baru mengenal kamera, orang awam yang sekedar menyukai fotografi, atau bahkan yang ikut berpartisipasi karena tergiur hadiah utama. Namun karya-karya mereka tentu saja harus melewati seleksi ketat yang digawangi oleh Kakashi dan Genma—selaku pengurus tertinggi klub fotografi KAI, pihak menyelenggakaran acara—beberapa fotografer profesional Jepang yang sudah senior, dan sejumlah fotografer Eropa yang dibawa Naruto. Uniknya beberapa foto yang lolos ke tahap pameran adalah karya para amatir. Sejumlah karya amatir itu bahkan mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dibandingkan karya profesional.

Naruto mengangguk. "Siapa sangka, _event_ yang tadinya direncanakan iseng-iseng saja, malah jadi besar dan resmi begini."

"Hei, kau sudah minta Sakura datang?"

"Sudah. Tadi kutelepon. Katanya menyusul," kata Naruto sambil mengangkut dua bingkai besar dan membawanya masuk ke kantor.

Kakashi melempar pandangan jauh ke tepi sungai terbesar di Konoha yang melintas di sebelah timur taman. Seorang pemuda berambut merah di sana sedang memasang umbul-umbul warna-warni bersama timnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jarang lihat Sakura bersama-sama dengan Gaara belakangan ini," Kakashi menggumam.

Naruto yang masih dapat mendengar suara Kakashi berkata, "Wajar saja. Sakura 'kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Filmnya sebentar lagi selesai."

Sambil menyusul Naruto, Kakashi mengangguk paham. Memang tidak mudah bekerja di dunia hiburan. Waktu akan banyak tersita untuk pekerjaan, sementara perhatian sulit dibagi untuk orang yang disayangi. Sulit memang. Tapi begitulah hidupnya.

Gaara menepi dan bersandar ke pagar besi yang memisahkan daratan taman dengan Sungai Ketsuekigawa, memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel di tangannya, membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dari Sakura.

"_Aku__ akan__ datang.__ Mungkin__ sudah__ larut,__ tapi __kumohon __jangan __pulang. __Aku __janji__ akan__ datang. _Aitakute*_…"_ begitu bunyi pesan yang ditulis oleh kekasihnya.

"Dia bilang akan menyusul?" tanya Tenten yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelah Gaara. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan berat, kemudian menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan datang, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kau tahu itu, Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah itu malah tersenyum. "Bicaramu sinis sekali. Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura, ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tenten mendengus. "Buat apa buang-buang tenaga bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

"Kau tahu kau tidak pernah bisa menutupi rasa marahmu itu dari siapapun, apalagi aku. Sakura juga. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Aku bisa merasakan setiap ada yang tidak beres di antara kau dan Sakura."

Tenten memberengut. Pertengkarannya dengan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu teringat lagi. Tidak hanya itu, pertengkaran dengan Ino dan Hinata juga masih membekas jelas dalam ingatannya. Ucapan kawan-kawannya begitu menyakitkan. Tenten tidak mengerti. Dia hanya membela apa yang dirasakannya benar. Namun semua orang seolah menentangnya.

Tenten tahu, terlalu egois untuk bersikap begitu. Dan bukan urusannya mencampuri masalah orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya itu karena dia peduli pada Gaara, dan Sakura. Keduanya adalah sahabatnya. Tenten hanya tidak ingin ada seseorang yang nantinya tersakiti.

"Kau harus tegas dengan perasaannya padamu, Gaara," ucap Tenten.

Gaara melempar pandangan pada hamparan sungai di depannya yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya jingga matahari sore. "Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah memaksa Sakura untuk menerimaku," katanya. "Tentang bagaimana perasaannya padaku, aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Itu kembali lagi pada Sakura."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi ini tentang keseriusannya. Kenapa ya, aku merasa Sakura menerimamu hanya sebagai pelarian?"

Suasana berubah hening. Angin yang berhembus menggugurkan dedaunan di atas kepala mereka. Gaara seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam kebisuannya. Tenten pun larut dalam keheningan. Timbul rasa menyesal setelah ucapannya tadi. Dia tak bermaksud menyinggung Gaara, apalagi memanas-manasi hubungan lelaki itu dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura sedang terluka," kata Gaara kemudian. "Dia terjebak dalam perasaanya. Tidak bisa menentukan langkah, dan bingung harus memutuskan yang mana."

Tenten menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Gaara.

"Tidak masalah kalau aku hanya menjadi pelarian baginya," Gaara menggumam. "Paling tidak, aku ada di saat Sakura membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya."

Di balik batang besar pohon Sakura, Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam hati dia membatin, "Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi."

**~Lil'Jo~**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KONOHA SUMMER PHOTOGRAPHS EXHIBITION 2011!"

Tulisan besar berwarna merah terang yang membentang di spanduk menyambut kedatangan orang-orang di depan gerbang masuk Hanamori Park siang keesokan harinya.

Dua orang anggota klub fotografi KAI yang berseragam T-shirt merah membagikan brosur berisi daftar dan deskripsi singkat seluruh karya yang dipamerkan. Sebagian anggota klub memandu para pengunjung untuk menemukan karya fotografi yang dicari. Dan sebagian yang lain menjelaskan cara menilai karya.

"Anda lihat kartu warna merah yang dibagikan bersama brosur oleh petugas saat masuk tadi?" Ito bersuara keras di depan kerumunan pengunjung. "Kartu itu adalah nilai berharga bagi setiap karya foto yang dipamerkan. Jika Anda sudah menemukan foto yang menurut Anda pantas disebut sebagai karya terbaik, maka masukkan kartu merah Anda ke kotak hitam yang ada di dekat masing-masing bingkai," lanjut Ito sambil memeragakan ucapannya.

"Karya foto yang mendapatkan kartu merah paling banyak, ditambah dengan nilai yang diperoleh dari juri, maka dia yang akan menjadi pemenangnya," Naruto menambahkan. "Nah, _minna-san_, selamat menikmati!" katanya lagi sebelum orang-orang membubarkan diri ke ruang galeri di bagian dalam taman.

Wajah-wajah takjub dan seruan-seruan kekaguman langsung saja memenuhi ruang pameran terbuka itu. Satu-dua karya ramai dikerumuni orang. Di satu sisi, karya-karya yang lain hanya dilewati begitu saja—atau paling tidak mendapat satu kali pandangan dari pengunjung yang lewat. Ada juga beberapa foto yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari satu atau dua orang pengunjung. Mereka berdiri lama sekali menatap foto besar dalam bingkai; mengamati, mencoba menyelami makna dalam gambar, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu untuk memenuhi catatan kecil yang dibawanya. Beberapa dari pengunjung ada yang meminta pada petugas untuk dipertemukan dengan pemilik karya foto, mengatakan tertarik dan berniat membelinya.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun agar bisa memiliki foto ini," ucap pria paruh baya yang mengaku dirinya seorang kolektor foto.

Dia menunjuk foto besar yang dipajang di bawah pohon sakura paling besar di taman itu. Potret sepasang kaki telanjang manusia yang sedang melangkah di atas pasir putih berkilauan yang dijilati air laut, direfleksikan dari sebuah cermin besar berbingkai kayu usang.

"Aku sangat menginginkan foto ini," kata pria itu lagi pada Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum, sambil berusaha memberi pengertian. "Foto ini bukan untuk dijual, Tuan."

"Kau yang memotretnya? Luar biasa! Kau tahu, semua koleksi foto yang ada di galeriku bernilai seni tinggi dan kudapatkan dengan harga yang tidak murah. Seharusnya menjadi suatu kebanggaan untuk setiap karya yang bisa dipamerkan di sana, bersanding dengan karya-karya foto mahal lainnya. Kau mau berapa untuk ini?"

Gaara tersenyum lagi. Wajah ramahnya masih belum berubah. "Bukan saya yang memotretnya. Dan maaf, sekali lagi saya katakan, ini tidak untuk dijual. Saya tahu maksud Anda baik. Dan saya sangat menghargai niat Anda. Tapi, biarlah karya seni yang _mahal_ini dinikmati oleh semua orang secara bebas."

Pria itu nampak kurang senang. Dia bermaksud melancarkan rayuan berikutnya, namun Gaara keburu ditarik oleh Naruto. Si Jabrik beralasan waktu penilaian hampir tiba dan mereka perlu bersiap-siap untuk mengumumkan karya foto mana yang akan menjadi foto terbaik tahun ini. Akhirnya pria paruh baya itu dengan berat hati menarik diri, dan segera meninggalkan Hanamori Park karena merasa terhina.

"Kolektor berengsek," keluh Naruto. "Kalau tidak begitu, dia akan ngotot terus. Mentang-mentang banyak uang. Benar-benar deh!"

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan itu sebelum memamerkannya kepada pengunjung," Gaara berkomentar.

Naruto menggeleng sombong. "Itu sih aku yakin sekali bakal terjadi. Karya foto sebagus itu sudah pasti menarik perhatian banyak orang. Yang tidak kuduga, ada orang yang begitu ngotot untuk mendapatkannya. Di Jepang ada ya orang seperti itu?"

Gaara tidak menanggapi. Perhatiannya terpusat pada telepon genggamnya; dia baru saja mendapat email. "Sakura sudah di sini," katanya.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak perlu menunggu sampai Gaara mengatakannya, karena gadis berambut merah muda yang dimaksud muncul sambil melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat pada kedua lelaki itu. Di belakangnya menyusul pemuda tinggi berambut raven, wajahnya tetap tidak ramah seperti biasanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat kedatangannya, timbul perasaan tidak enak di hati Naruto. Saat menengok wajah Gaara, tidak nampak ada yang aneh di sana. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih berwajah manis. Tidak ada ekspresi kemarahan atau kecemburuan melihat kekasihnya datang bersama lelaki lain yang sudah jelas-jelas juga mencintai gadis itu—Oh ya, Naruto baru ingat Gaara belum tahu apa-apa soal perasaan Sasuke. Tapi sampai kapan dia tidak tahu? Naruto pusing memikirkannya.

"Hai, Sakura! Kami kangen sekali padamu, lho!" Naruto berkata lebih dulu, khawatir akan timbul ucapan-ucapan yang mungkin dapat memancing pertengkaran antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"_Gomen__ne._ Aku benar-benar menyesal baru bisa datang sekarang," kata Sakura. Pandangannya beralih pada Gaara. "Maaf aku tidak menepati janji…"

"_Wakatta__ yo!_" senyum Gaara mengembang lebar. Dia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat kekecewaan di wajahnya. "Sekarang kau sudah di sini. Jadi bersenang-senanglah, sebelum acaranya selesai," katanya lagi.

"Aku mau cari minuman," kata Sasuke, berbalik dan meninggalkan yang lain.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto berseru.

"Tidak usah menungguku," sahut Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Dia pasti kesal sekali, pikir Naruto. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Membantu Sasuke sama saja menusuk Gaara dari belakang. Begitu juga sebaliknya; berpihak pada Gaara sama saja dengan mengkhianati Sasuke. Hati Naruto mencelos. Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak ikut campur saja dalam urusan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sekali lagi, bukan karena berpihak pada Gaara, Naruto kini harus meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama Sakura karena mendapat panggilan untuk bersiap-siap dengan acara pengumuman pemenang.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa membantu Naruto untuk pameran ini," gumam Sakura.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Naruto mengerti sekali bagaimana sibuknya kau, Sakura. Jangan buat dirimu tersiksa dengan perasaan bersalah yang tidak perlu," Gaara menenangkan.

"Tapi—"

Tangan Gaara tiba-tiba menggamit tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu membungkam rapat mulutnya. Tak ada lagi keluhan, tidak ada lagi kata-kata penyesalan yang sedari tadi dilontarkannya hingga membuat orang-orang yang mendengar jadi bosan.

"Pengunjung mulai sepi. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk berkeliling dan menikmati karya-karya foto di sini secara pribadi," kata Gaara. Dia melengkungkan senyum paling manis pada Sakura. "Bukankah sudah lama kau tidak datang ke pameran foto?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, dia mengikuti ke mana langkah Gaara membawanya. Sebelum foto-foto itu dibereskan, mereka berkeliling; mengagumi satu per satu karya foto. Benar-benar sesuatu yang sudah lama dirindukan Sakura. Terakhir kali dia mendatangi pameran foto adalah saat musim dingin tahun lalu.

Sakura paling menyukai potret alam dan urban. Dia bersemangat, karena potret-potret dengan tema itu cukup banyak dipamerkan pada pagelaran ini. Sejak karya pertama yang dilihatnya, Sakura tak pernah berhenti menatap kagum dan berucap memuji. Meskipun tahu karya itu bukan berasal dari bidikan seorang fotografer professional, namun Sakura puas menatapnya berlama-lama. Baginya, potret yang sungguh-sungguh bisa dinikmati tidak selalu dihasilkan dari seorang ahli. Siapapun bisa menghasilkan potret yang menarik; siapapun yang bisa menghargai alam, dan menghargai Sang Pencipta.

Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba di bawah pohon sakura paling besar. Matanya menatap terpaku pada potret dalam bingkai besar yang sebelumnya mati-matian ingin dimiliki oleh seorang kolektor foto.

Sakura memutar kepala pada pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Kenapa foto ini ada di sini?"

"Naruto yang punya ide untuk memajangnya," jawab Gaara. "Kau keberatan, Sakura?"

Gadis itu bungkam. Melihat karya foto yang diprotretnya saat musim panas tahun lalu itu dibingkai dalam ukuran besar dan dipamerkan di bawah pohon sakura terbesar di Hanamori Park, diperlihatkan pada puluhan ribu pasang mata yang datang; dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sakura tidak marah, tentu saja tidak. Bukan rasa amarah yang mengepung dadanya saat ini. Lebih kepada keterkejutan atas tindakan yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Terharu, karena perhatian yang begitu besar kepadanya. Dan sedikit rasa malu, karena merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkan itu.

"Ini… terlalu berlebihan," gumam Sakura. "Potret yang seperti ini tidak layak—"

"Kata-kata itu dilarang untuk kau ucapkan. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti memandang rendah dirimu, Sakura," Gaara memotong. Dari balik punggung Sakura, tangannya menyentuh lembut kedua pundak gadis itu. Pandangannya mengarahkan Sakura pada potret di hadapan mereka. "Lihatlah karyamu sendiri. Katakan padaku, apa yang tidak layak dari potret ini?"

Sakura hanya membisu.

"Kau tahu, beberapa jam yang lalu seorang kolektor fotografi menawar fotomu dengan harga tinggi. Dia jatuh cinta pada karyamu, dan memujinya habis-habisan. Dan kau tahu, dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang bicara begitu. Hampir setiap orang yang melewati ruas ini menghentikan langkahnya, memalingkan pandangan sekedar untuk menikmati potret ini."

"Intinya adalah," Gaara melanjutkan, "kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau mampu lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Menatap mata Gaara yang tak pernah berbohong, timbul secercah rasa percaya diri dalam hati Sakura. Kata-katanya seperti angin segar, menghapus debu yang telah lama menutup mata hatinya. Seperti air hujan, menyiram kekeringan batin Sakura. Selama ini kegagalan yang dia alami telah mengikis kepercayaan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit atas kegagalan itu membuatnya memilih untuk percaya bahwa dirinya tidak mampu. Namun sekali lagi, Gaara menyadarkannya.

"Naruto memang paling jago bikin kejutan," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Oh ya? Yakin dia yang paling jago?"

Sakura menautkan alis. Dia menatap bingung Gaara yang kini tengah merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan amplop putih yang masih mulus. Gaara mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membaca isinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak punya ide untuk menebak isi surat, ataupun siapa pengirimnya. Agak aneh melihat huruf-huruf latin yang dicoret dengan begitu indah di bagian depan amplop. _To__ Miss __Haruno __Sakura_. Pikirnya bukan kebiasaan orang Jepang menulis dalam bahasa Inggris surat yang ditujukan juga kepada orang Jepang. Rasa penasarannya menjadi-jadi.

Sambil menahan napas, Sakura membuka pelan-pelan rekatan amplop. Entah mengapa debar jantungnya memacu. Pelan-pelan dia membaca deretan huruf-huruf latin agak keriting yang ditulis sambung, memenuhi hampir seluruh isi halaman kertas. Benar dugaannya, surat itu berisi bahasa Inggris. Sedikit yang bisa dipahaminya. Si penulis surat memperkenalkan diri di awal; seseorang yang bernama Steve Bastian, berasal dari Kanada. Dalam suratnya yang panjang itu, Bastian menyebut-nyebut tentang judul film Sakura yang menjadi pemenang kategori film pendek terbaik, _Oshiro_. Sakura tidak mengerti, tapi berpikir bahwa orang itu tahu banyak soal film karena dia banyak menulis istilah-istilah perfilman. Mungkin dia seorang sineas.

Sakura melipat kembali suratnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Gaara, dengan tatapan minta diberi penjelasan.

"Sahabat penaku di California kenal baik dengan Bastian-san," kata Gaara. "Steve Bastian adalah pengajar di akademi film paling tua di Kanada. Tapi profesi sebenarnya adalah pengamat film, independen karena kritiknya lebih banyak tidak diterima di Hollywood. Namanya mungkin asing buatmu. Kritikan Steve Bastian terkenal ekstrim dan keras, rutin ditulis di sebuah majalah hiburan—yang tidak dijual legal di Amerika. Sampai saat ini beliau menilai bahwa dari sekian puluh ribu film komersil yang dihasilkan dari industri Hollywood, yang berkualitas bisa dihitung dengan jari."

"Lalu isi surat ini apa?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Steve Bastian menyukai dan sedang mempelajari film-film Asia. Temanku mereferensikan _Oshiro_ padanya. Dan kau tahu, Bastian-san ingin bertemu denganmu langsung setelah selesai menonton film-mu, Sakura."

Mata emerald Sakura membesar. Sekali lagi dia menahan napas.

"Bastian-san mengundangmu ke Kanada. Beliau mengajukan beasiswa untukmu."

Lutut Sakura tiba-tiba lemas. Beruntung dia sempat menyambar pagar pembatas taman dengan sungai Ketsuekigawa sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Gaara membantunya menegakkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng. "_Daijoubu __desu_," gumamnya. "Aku hanya… terkejut. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Aku, bukan siapa-siapa, lalu ada seseorang yang besar di film menaruh perhatian pada film-ku. Dan katamu tadi, orang ini berniat memberiku beasiswa. Rasanya… seperti mimpi saja…"

"Kau mulai lagi," kata Gaara pura-pura kesal. "Dengar ya. Kau pernah punya mimpi bisa menimba ilmu dari luar. London. Masih ingat kau pernah ingin bersekolah film di sana?" Gaara menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Dia khawatir kata-katanya akan membuka kembali luka lama di hati Sakura. "Anggap saja Tuhan bukannya tidak mengabulkan mimpimu itu. Tapi Dia menunggu saat yang tepat, Dia menjawabnya dengan kesempatan yang lebih besar. Toronto Cynetograph Academy adalah gerbang untuk mendapat tempat di dunia perfilman Eropa. Kau tau itu 'kan?"

Tentu saja Sakura tahu. Nama akademi besar dan paling tua di Kanada yang disebutkan Gaara tadi adalah tempat para sineas Barat favoritnya mengembangkan ilmu dan potensi. Orang-orang ternama yang kini menekuni profesionalisme film internasional banyak yang merupakan lulusan dari kampus itu. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat perut Sakura terasa bergejolak. Sangat sulit untuk percaya—lebih tepatnya, dia takut untuk percaya. Karena kepercayaan itu akan melahirkan kembali segala harapannya yang pernah sirna di masa lalu. Sakura takut harapan itu hancur lagi. Dia masih belum berani berharap.

"Sakura, kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali—Ini bahkan kesempatan keduamu, bukan?" Gaara menggamit tanganya. "Jika orang lain percaya padamu, kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Mata jade Gaara ditatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Lembut sentuhan tangannya, hangat genggamannya, serta sorot matanya yang selalu penuh dengan keyakinan membuat Sakura seolah tersihir dengan kata-katanya itu. Sakura mulai berpikir tidak ada yang salah dari ucapannya tadi. Gaara hampir selalu benar, dan kali ini pun begitu. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu tak pernah menyerah dengan sikapnya yang selalu putus asa. Bagaimanapun rapuhnya Sakura, Gaara tak pernah mengeluh selain meyakinkan gadis itu untuk terus bersemangat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu dengan cara apa," Sakura menggumam.

"Kau tidak perlu lakukan apa-apa untukku," kata Gaara. "Tapi lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk kesempatan keduamu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk impianmu."

Kali ini ingin rasanya Sakura memeluknya. Namun tidak jadi dia lakukan karena dua junior mereka memanggil Gaara.

"Aku segera kembali," kata Gaara sebelum meninggalkannya.

Perhatian Sakura kembali pada amplop putih di tangannya. Itu adalah tiket untuknya belajar di Kanada. Siapa sangka, mimpinya untuk belajar di negeri orang akan menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi yang pernah dihancurkan oleh Sasuke, mimpi yang sudah hampir dilupakan…

Suara gaduh di kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang dimaki oleh dua pemuda bengal di dekat deretan pohon sakura. Sepertinya dia tadi menabrak salah satu dari pemuda yang berpakaian ala bintang rock itu. Sasuke tak balas memaki, namun merenggut leher kaus pemuda yang memakinya. Alih-alih membuatnya takut, pemuda itu justru lebih cepat melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Dia terhuyung ke belakang dan mendarat di kursi besi panjang di dekat pagar pemisah taman dengan sungai. Sasuke seolah tak berdaya, membiarkan pemuda-pemuda itu memakinya sekali lagi sampai puas sebelum mereka pergi.

"Hidungmu berdarah," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan selembar sapu tangan putih.

Tanpa malu-malu Sasuke mengambilnya dan menggunakannya untuk membersikan darah yang mengucur dari hidung.

"Kau senang merusak diri sendiri ya? Belum cukup dengan rokok, kau memperparahnya dengan minuman." Sakura mulai mengomel. "Mau sampai kapan begini terus? Rasanya kau tidak cukup punya masalah untuk larut dalam minuman. Jangan rusak masa depanmu dengan—"

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke melempar tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk pada Sakura.

Sakura berjengit. Ada sedikit rasa takut menghadapi lelaki itu. Namun Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pengaruh sikap Sasuke yang aneh saat ini adalah karena dia sedang mabuk. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," katanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap lengannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sakura tak menjawab, selain berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Namun genggamannya begitu kencang.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sakura. Temani aku," kata Sasuke. Dia menyeret Sakura menuju jalan keluar taman, tanpa peduli reaksi penolakan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Gaara akan datang sebentar lagi—"

"Tidak perlu menunggunya. Sudah cukup main-main dengannya. Aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal untukmu."

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan melesat cepat dan memukul jatuh Sasuke. Sakura hampir menjerit. Sasuke terkapar di jalan setapak dengan hidung yang kembali bersimbah darah. Sayup-sayup matanya memandang lelaki yang tadi menghantamnya hingga tak berdaya. Gaara, masih mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura," dia memberi peringatan.

Sakura yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya hanya berdiri kaku dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Apa dia melukaimu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Sasuke cuma mabuk…" Ditatapnya lelaki yang berbaring di tanah dengan rasa iba.

Sasuke pelan-pelan menutup mata, tak sadarkan diri. Saat kemudian membuka kelopak mata, dia sadar sedang berbaring di dalam mobil. Dia bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seolah akan pecah. Sasuke berjengit. Saat itu dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di wajahnya, dan baru sadar hidungnya sedang disumpal kapas.

"Kenapa aku ada di mobilmu, Itachi?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang sedang menyetir di bangku pengemudi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahku? Kenapa hidungku berdarah?"

Itachi mengintipnya dari kaca spion tengah, kemudian tertawa pada adiknya. "Itu hadiah untukmu," jawabnya.

"Hadiah?"

"Ya. Hadiah atas tindakanmu membawa lari pacar orang."

"Ha?" suara Sasuke melengking. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu berhenti minum?"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi!"

"Baiklah. Kau mau tahu 'kan? Dengarkan baik-baik." Itachi kemudian menceritakan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke sehingga membuat dirinya mendapat _hadiah_ dari Gaara. Hingga Sakura memintanya datang untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

"Kau parah sekali, Sasuke," komentar Itachi. "Jangan mentang-mentang sedang mabuk, maka kau bisa berbuat seenaknya."

"Siapa yang berbuat seenaknya? Aku bahkan tidak sadar melakukan itu," sahut Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Makanya, kubilang kau harus berhenti minum. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa parahnya dirimu saat mabuk, sampai kau sendiri merasakan akibatnya seperti sekarang." Itachi menghela napas. "Aku tahu tidak mudah menghadapi masalah cinta seperti yang kau alami saat ini. Tapi percayalah, mabuk hanya membuatmu terlihat seperti pengecut. Jadilah lelaki dewasa, Sasuke. Kalau kau melakukannya dengan cara yang benar, aku yakin Sakura masih mungkin berpaling padamu."

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengus keras. "Tidak perlu mengajariku. Akan kulakukan apapun yang aku suka, dengan caraku sendiri. Jangan mengaturku."

Sekali lagi Itachi meliriknya lewat spion. Sasuke benar-benar kacau, pikirnya. Bukan hanya penampilannya saat ini, tapi juga isi kepalanya. Meskipun tindakan adiknya pada Sakura adalah karena kondisinya yang sedang mabuk, Itachi tetap saja khawatir.

Satu-satunya harapan Itachi saat ini adalah agar Tuhan memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sakura. Jika tidak, dia pasti _mati_…

**To be continued…**

* * *

aitakute: aku rindu padamu


	18. Seorang Sepupu

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

by

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, rumit, gaje, lama update

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Seorang Sepupu**

* * *

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan!"_

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Masih teringat jelas nada suara Sakura saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Begitu tegas, tajam, dan menohok hatinya.

"_Tidak,__ Sakura.__ Aku __tahu __bagaimana __rasanya. __Karena __kini __aku__ sudah __kalah,__" _batin Sasuke.

Sakit luar biasa, dan perasaan putus asa seolah-olah tidak akan pernah ada hari esok; itu yang kini meliputi hati Sasuke. Dia kalah telak. Bukan soal impiannya, bukan tentang ambisinya. Tapi ini semua hanya tentang seorang gadis. Sakura. Gadis muda penuh ambisi yang membuat seluruh dunianya berpaling. Gadis yang sudah hampir empat tahun mengisi ruang hatinya. Gadis yang kini menjadi milik orang lain…

Sasuke boleh sukses dengan karirnya, dengan kepopulerannya, dengan karya-karyanya. Dia memang luar biasa untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Namun rasanya seperti seorang pecundang saat dia tak mampu memenangkan hati seorang gadis.

_Sakura… Jadi begini ya rasanya kalah?_

_Sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit…_

"…Sasuke?"

"Oi, Ototou!"

Sasuke membuka mata, dan hampir lompat dari sofa saat mendapati wajah Itachi terpaut begitu dekat. "Apa-apaan sih, kau?" gusarnya.

Kakaknya melipat tangan. Matanya menatap penuh selidik pada Sasuke. "Kau sedang melamun?" ada kesan ketidak-percayaan dalam nada suaranya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Memang suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya jika Sasuke mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun. Aneh, pikirnya—tapi cukup masuk akal juga, mengingat belakangan ini adiknya itu sedang dihadapi dengan urusan cinta–yang–tak–terbalaskan, Itachi meralat pikirannya.

"Tidak," kilah Sasuke, sambil beranjak menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng minuman soda untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Melihat sikapnya, Itachi tak berminat mencari tahu lagi. Dia paham benar Sasuke selalu begitu agar hal yang tak bisa dibantahnya bisa dihindari. Dan saat ini, Itachi tak ingin membebani adiknya dengan perasaan yang sudah tentu tidak enak itu.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan _meeting_ evaluasi terakhir 'kan?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu," Sasuke menjawab bosan.

"Aku cuma mengingatkan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku punya berita bagus—Yah, sebenarnya mau kujadikan kejutan untuk _meeting_ nanti," Itachi tersenyum aneh. "Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyimpan kabar ini sendirian. Kurasa kalau memberitahukan padamu lebih dulu tidak akan apa-apa," tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bosan yang belum berubah, tidak nampak penasaran sama sekali. "Kabar apa?" dia bertanya datar.

", provider nomor satu di Jepang menawarkan diri menjadi sponsor untuk tur promo film kita!" kata Itachi menggebu-gebu.

"Oh."

Wajah semangat Itachi lenyap seketika. "Begitu saja responmu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau ingin aku menanggapi bagaimana?"

"Lupakan." Itachi mengambil tas laptop di atas meja kerjanya. Dia hilang minat membahas kabar bagus tadi. Mood Sasuke saat ini pasti berpengaruh besar membuatnya tak peka pada berita sebagus apapun kecuali tentang Sakura. "Sepuluh menit lagi di ruang _meeting_ lantai dua. Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera ke sana," kata Itachi sebelum berlalu.

Sasuke baru saja mengembalikan kaleng soda yang baru diminumnya separuh ke dalam lemari es, dan hendak menyusul Itachi. Namun panggilan telepon dari seseorang yang tak terduga membuat langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kau duluan deh. Nanti aku menyusul," kata Sasuke.

Itachi menatapnya sedikit penasaran. Alih-alih mencari tahu adiknya dapat telepon dari siapa, dia menengok jam tangan. Kalau dibiarkan, Sasuke pasti akan datang terlambat, pikir Itachi. Tapi biarlah. Daripada dia juga ikut terlambat karena sudah pasti akan berdebat panjang jika memaksa Sasuke mengabaikan teleponnya.

Akhirnya Itachi hanya mengingatkan Sasuke agar tidak terlalu lama dengan urusannya, sebelum dia bergegas pergi.

"Kenapa menghubungiku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke ketus saat menjawab telepon, begitu memastikan Itachi benar-benar sudah pergi. Sasuke menutup rapat pintu ruang kerja pribadi kakaknya itu.

"Wah, kau sedang sibuk sekali atau masih marah padaku?" suara seorang wanita dari seberang telepon terdengar manja.

"Cih!" Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di sofa tempat dia duduk tadi. "Masalah kita sudah selesai. Aku pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak menghubungiku dulu sementara ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, namun cukup panjang. "Aku cuma kangen, ingin dengar suaramu yang tidak pernah ramah itu."

"Kalau hanya mau bilang itu, akan kututup teleponnya."

"Hei, jangan ngambek dong!" Wanita itu terkikik lagi. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hm… mendengar nada suaramu seperti itu, biar kutebak! Kau pasti sedang gelisah karena hampir kehilangan dia, ya?"

Sasuke diam saja. Tebakan wanita itu tepat sasaran—bahkan kenyataannya jauh lebih buruk.

Suara wanita di seberang telepon terdengar mendesah kecewa. "Sudah kuduga kau akan begitu, Sasuke," katanya. "Dasar payah!"

"Aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu."

"Bukan hanya aku saja 'kan yang bilang begitu? Kau memang payah!"

"Ya, aku payah. Katakan itu sesukamu." Sasuke menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat, menahan geram di dadanya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah kalah. Dia memilih orang lain, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ini sudah cukup. Jadi kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk mencerewetiku!"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum wanita di seberang telepon mengatakan, "Aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Belum pernah sekalipun kau menyerah. Tapi apa yang kau katakan tadi itu? Cukup, katamu?" Wanita itu tertawa, dengan nada ironi. "Kepalamu pasti habis terbentur batu, atau gadis bernama Sakura ini benar-benar sudah membuatmu patah hati, Sayang?"

Patah hati. Kalah oleh cinta. Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi begitulah dirinya saat ini.

"Bisa kita akhiri pembicaraan ini? Aku harus buru-buru," kata Sasuke sambil bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

"Kuharap ini bukan caramu melarikan diri dari pembicaraan kita—masalahmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak perlu lakukan itu." Toh aku sudah kalah, untuk apa melarikan diri, pikirnya. "Sudah, ya?"

Sebelum sambungan telepon diputus, wanita itu cepat-cepat berkata, "Sasuke, kadang seorang gadis memilih sesuatu bukan karena dia ingin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka, ya!" wanita itu jengkel.

"Ini bukan saatnya berteka-teki. Terima kasih sudah menggangguku. Ingat, jangan hubungi aku. Dengar itu, Karin?"

Yang menjawab Sasuke adalah nada putus. Lawan bicaranya memutuskan telepon lebih dulu. Sasuke mendengus. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran akan ucapan Karin sebelumnya. Sayangnya waktu tak memberinya kesempatan—dan mengapa juga gadis itu membuatnya harus menebak sendiri. Inilah yang paling dibenci Sasuke dari para gadis; mereka senang membuat teka-teki.

Saat melintasi studio tempat syuting drama yang ratingnya sedang tinggi, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis asing tengah berteriak-teriak antusias; memuji apapun yang dilihatnya di sana. Gadis itu nampak seolah seorang pengunjung yang sedang menikmati tur. Syuting sedang _break_, itulah mengapa tidak ada yang mengusir gadis itu karena sudah tentu akan mengganggu _take_yang sangat membutuhkan suasana tenang tingkat tinggi—tanpa ada suara seorang gadis berteriak norak. Alih-alih diusir, seorang staf dengan senang hati menjelaskan apapun yang ditunjuk gadis itu.

Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk studio," kata Sasuke. Dia melotot galak pada gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya. Gadis itu memang tidak kelihatan seperti seorang _crew_; awalnya Sasuke beranggapan bahwa dia mungkin staf baru yang sedang _training_.

"Aku cuma ingin lihat-lihat. Apa begitu saja tidak boleh?" tanya gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"Ini bukan tempat wisata. Cepat pergi sana!" Tanpa peringatan Sasuke memutar pundak gadis itu, kemudian mendorongnya ke pintu.

"Ano, Sasuke-san…"

Staf yang tadi menjadi pemandu wisata gadis itu berusaha menghentikan Sasuke. Namun tanpa diduga, gadis itu berhasil melepaskan diri. Matanya yang hitam menatap lurus tanpa takut pada Sasuke.

"Kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" dia bertanya lantang.

Sasuke sangat tidak suka cara gadis itu menatapnya. Suaranya terlalu menantang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu nampak seperti membencinya, padahal kenal saja tidak. Tapi melihat kebencian di sorot matanya dan suaranya yang lantang, Sasuke jadi teringat pada seseorang.

"Kau ada masalah denganku?" Sasuke balas menatapnya dingin.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tak menjawab. Matanya yang bekerja; memandangi Sasuke mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tatapan matanya tak berubah. Bahkan sorot kebencian itu seolah-olah makin bertambah.

Tak suka diperlakukan begitu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyeretnya keluar saat itu juga. Namun sebelum dia melakukan itu, muncul seorang gadis lain di mulut pintu studio.

"Matsuri!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. Dia menatap Sakura dengan terkejut, sekaligus senang. "Sakura!" gadis itu berlari dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Sakura, aku kangen sekali… Kau kelihatan hebat. Sekarang benar-benar jadi sutradara. Keren sekali!"

Sakura pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Kapan kau datang dari Iwa?"

Sasuke menatap kedua gadis itu sambil mengangguk-angguk tak senang. "Jadi kau kenal gadis itu?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Ya, dia sepupuku. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia menatap kedua gadis itu bergantian.

Tidak heran mengapa mereka terlihat mirip. Wajah Matsuri nampak serupa dengan Sakura, hanya saja iris matanya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya tak sepanjang rambut Sakura, miliknya hanya sebatas bahu—dan warnanya coklat, bukan merah muda. Tinggi badan mereka seimbang. Sasuke kini paham mengapa tadi dia teringat pada Sakura saat melihat gadis berambut coklat itu.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu tersenyum remeh. "Sepupu. Untuk apa kau bawa dia ke sini? Pikirmu ini hari kunjungan keluarga?"

"_Ano,_" Hinata yang tadi datang menyusul di belakang Sakura membuka suara, "aku yang membawanya ke sini. Maaf." Jelas sekali rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Matsuri cepat-cepat membebaskannya dari perasaan itu. Dia mengaku bosan menunggu di rumah, lagi pula dia datang memang untuk melihat tempat Sakura bekerja. Dan dengan baik hatinya Hinata mengantarnya ke studio.

"Aku bawakan oleh-oleh." Matsuri mengambil keranjang rotan yang diletakkannya di dekat pintu. "Ini kue beras buatan Nenek."

"Wah, kangen sekali kue buatan Nenek," kata Sakura. Melihat isi keranjang yang begitu banyak, dengan senang hati dia mengajak para _crew_ yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mencicipi nikmatnya kue buatan neneknya tersayang. Walaupun hanya kue sederhana, namun dibuat dengan penuh cinta.

"Enaknya…"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan kue beras. Dan aku suka!"

Ucapan-ucapan pujian dilontarkan para _crew_. Mereka nampak sungguh-sungguh menyukai kue beras nenek Sakura. Bahkan Kabo—dia datang bersama Sakura—yang dikenal sebagai pencicip makanan terbaik, hampir menitikkan air mata saat menikmati tiap gigitan kue di tangannya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu nenek kalian," gumamnya setelah menyomot satu buah lagi dari keranjang.

Matsuri menyeringai. "Nanti kuminta Nenek membuatkan sekeranjang lagi kue beras untukmu," katanya. Kabo mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak mau ikut mencicipi, Sasuke?" tanya Kabo saat melihat pemuda berambut raven itu hanya bersandar di mulut pintu sambil memandang perkumpulan mereka dengan bosan. Staf yang tadi mengangsurkan padanya satu bungkus, tapi Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak suka kue," katanya tak acuh.

Sakura mencibir. "Tidak suka kue kampung, itu 'kan maksudmu?"

"Sombong sekali! Apa dia bisa gatal-gatal kalau makan makanan murah?" Matsuri ikut-ikutan meledek.

Bosan dikatai, Sasuke mengambil satu bungkus kue dari keranjang. Diperlihatkannya saat membuka lembaran daun kering yang menjadi pembungkus kue, diperlihatkannya saat menggigit kue dan mengunyah dengan wajah aneh.

"Lihat? Aku tidak gatal-gatal seperti katamu," ucapnya pedas sambil menatap Matsuri sengit. Dia meremas daun pembungkus itu dan melemparnya tepat ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya angkuh sekali. "Rasanya biasa saja," gumamnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sakura dan Matsuri mendengus pada punggungnya.

Kabo tertawa lagi dengan suara beratnya. "Aku bertaruh dia memang ingin mencoba, hanya saja perlu dipaksa."

Matsuri menyikut pelan Sakura. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Dengan suara hampir membisik, dia bertanya, "Itu Uchiha Sasuke yang—"

"Ah! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke ruang _meeting_!" Sakura menyeru tiba-tiba. Dia harus melakukan itu sebelum Matsuri menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bisa sangat berbahaya jika Kabo atau Hinata mendengarnya. Sakura cepat-cepat menarik lengan Kabo. "Matsuri, _gomen__ ne,_ aku ada _meeting_ sampai sore. Kalau kau ingin berkeliling, dengan Hinata saja, ya? Hinata, _onegai,_" katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Matsuri tak berkomentar. Dia mengerti mengapa Sakura mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Sepupunya itu pasti tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang masa lalunya dengan pemuda berengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Selama ini, Matsuri membayang-bayangkan orang seperti apa yang sampai hati melukai Sakura sampai seperti itu. Ternyata dia seorang pemuda sombong, tipikal lelaki yang bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan impian seorang gadis.

Matsuri membencinya sejak mendengar tentang dirinya dari Sakura. Dan kebencian itu bertambah jauh lebih besar begitu dia bertemu dengan orangnya langsung.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Jarum jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang televisi kediaman para gadis-gadis Konoha no Arts Institute menunjukkan pukul enam.

Aroma daging asap pelan-pelan melayang dari dapur menuju ruang televisi, menjerat hidung Ino, Naruto, dan Tenten yang tengah asik bermain poker. Bau lezat itu bagai menyihir ketiganya. Satu per satu meninggalkan kartu begitu saja di atas meja, demi memuaskan hasrat akan perut kosong yang telah lama meraung-raung minta diisi.

Di dapur, Matsuri tengah memindah-mindahkan lembaran daging yang sudah matang dari atas pemanggang ke piring yang disediakan di meja makan. Sementara Hinata tengah asyik mengaduk kuah _kare_di dalam panci besar. Meneteskan sedikit kuah yang diciduknya ke atas telapak tangan, Hinata mencicipi.

"_Oishiii__…_ Rasanya pas sekali!" pandangannya beralih pada Matsuri, sebuah senyuman terlempar untuk gadis berambut coklat itu. "Kau benar-benar pandai masak, Matsuri," Hinata memuji.

"Aku juga mau mencicipinya, Hinata!" kata Naruto.

Belum sampai satu langkah, Tenten menarik kausnya. "Kau akan dapat giliran," katanya. "Jangan memulai jika semua belum kumpul."

Naruto merengut. "Aku cuma mau mencicip. Lagi pula aku tidak akan tahan menunggu sampai Sakura dan Gaara datang. Kita tidak tahu Sakura akan kembali jam berapa. Dan Gaara sudah mengatakan akan datang terlambat 'kan? Masa kalian sanggup menunggu sampai dua atau tiga jam lagi?"

"Diam dan duduk saja!" Ino memaksa Naruto duduk di bangku di ujung meja.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu baru saja akan melanjutkan protes, namun kedatangan Sakura membuat wajahnya seratus persen berubah ceria. "Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Sakura! Sekarang bisa kita mulai acara makan malamnya?"

"Wah, ada apa ini? Tumben sekali masak banyak begini. Sudah begitu masakan spesial semua," Sakura berkomentar sambil menatap takjub tiap piring hidangan di atas meja.

"Memang tidak ada perayaan spesial," Ino merangkul bahu Matsuri, "tapi hari ini jadi spesial karena kita kedatangan koki spesial dari Iwagakure."

Perhatian Sakura beralih pada sepupunya. "Kau yang masak semua ini, Matsuri?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk sambil mengumbar senyumnya yang tak kalah manis dengan senyuman Sakura. "Ya, dengan bantuan Hinata," katanya.

"Aku cuma bantu sedikit," kata Hinata cepat-cepat. "Rasa lezatnya memang hasil tangan Matsuri sendiri."

"Jangan berlebihan. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan masakanku."

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, yang tidak pernah mau mengakui kehebatannya sendiri. Dia lebih suka merendah," kata Tenten. Matanya mengarah pada Sakura; gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak merasa disindir.

Ketegangan yang pernah terjadi antara Tenten dan Sakura beberapa hari lalu telah berakhir. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara saat di Hanamori Park—meskipun tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya, Tenten memahami perasaan lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun Gaara adalah lelaki paling baik di dunia. Tenten percaya, gadis seperti Sakura tidak akan mungkin tega menyakitinya.

"Oi, kapan kita bisa mulai?" Naruto yang keberadaannya sejak tadi terabaikan, sedang meratap penuh derita di hadapan makanan-makanan lezat yang seolah-olah sedang menggodanya.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa melihat tampangnya. Mereka kemudian mengambil tempat duduk, dan mulai mengisi piring masing-masing dengan hidangan yang disukai. Makan malam yang lezat. Yang lebih menambah kesan spesial adalah kehadiran seorang baru di tengah-tengah mereka. Gadis manis pandai memasak, yang juga berkepribadian menyenangkan; seorang sepupu Sakura bernama Matsuri.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan banyak kabar gembira untukmu, Sakura," kata Matsuri, di tengah acara makan malam mereka. "Toko _tofu_ ayahmu sekarang sedang laris. Paman mendapat banyak langganan baru."

"_Honto? __Yokatta __ne__…_" Sakura mengucap lega.

Setelah datangnya kabar buruk beberapa bulan lalu soal kondisi usaha sang ayah yang memburuk akibat musibah gagal panen kedelai yang melanda desanya, Sakura tak pernah berhenti memikirkan itu. Belum lagi waktu itu kesehatan ibunya juga memburuk hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Lebih-lebih Sakura sendiri dilema gara-gara diberhentikan secara sepihak oleh Abura Films. Sungguh suatu cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Namun kini masalah itu satu per satu dapat dilewati. Awan gelap itu pelan-pelan menghilang, meninggalkan bias tujuh warna di langit biru untuk Sakura dan keluarganya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura hampir saja pulang kampung gara-gara itu," celetuk Ino.

Pandangan Matsuri beralih pada sepupunya yang berambut merah muda itu. Dia pasti terkejut sekali, dan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain cuek saja sambil menyuap sesendok _kare_ ke dalam mulut. Sementara itu, Ino bertindak menjadi juru bicaranya. Si Pirang menceritakan semuanya, semua masa-masa sulit yang dialami Sakura sebelum ini.

"Itu sudah berlalu," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Ya, sudah berlalu. Sakura mampu melewatinya dengan baik," Hinata menambahkan sambil tersenyum pada Matsuri.

Sepasang bola mata hitam Matsuri belum beralih dari Sakura. Gadis itu sebetulnya sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar cerita Ino. Dia paham Sakura seperti apa. Entah para gadis itu tahu atau tidak, Sakura pernah mengalami hari-hari yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu, pikir Matsuri. Tapi begitulah Sakura. Sepupunya itu memang sudah terbukti memiliki mental yang tangguh. Meski terkadang bisa begitu rapuh, namun dia tetap punya semangat untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura bisa bertahan hingga sekarang.

Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi Matsuri. Dia tak pernah mengatakannya langsung. Karena di balik rasa kagumnya itu, terselip rasa iri yang sangat besar dalam hatinya.

"Matsuri, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Tenten setelah acara makan malam usai—mereka sedang sibuk membereskan meja, kecuali Ino dan Naruto; mereka sedang berebut sepiring puding.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini dengan kami. Rumah ini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ditambah denganmu," kata Tenten lagi. Hinata yang sedang membasuh piring menyetujui.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Matsuri.

"Kenapa?"

Sejenak gadis itu membisu. Tangannya sibuk menggosok panci besar bekas memasak _kare_. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab, "Nenek membutuhkanku." Matsuri tersenyum pada Tenten. Namun senyuman yang terlihat di wajah gadis itu nampak seperti menyembunyikan suatu beban.

"Maksudmu, nenekmu ingin kau tetap tinggal di desa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Matsuri nampak ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Nenek tidak pernah melarangnya pergi," sahut Sakura, yang tengah mengupas apel di meja makan. Perhatian Tenten dan Matsuri langsung tertuju padanya. Mata emerald Sakura menatap lurus wajah sepupunya. "Nenek memang membutuhkanmu, Matsuri. Tapi Nenek tidak pernah melarangmu meninggalkan desa. Kau tahu itu. Nenek bukan tipe orang yang egois untuk menghalangi impian seorang cucunya demi kepentingannya sendiri."

Gadis berambut coklat itu diam, menatap kosong air yang mengucur deras dari kran.

Sakura meneruskan. "Mungkin Nenek tidak pernah bilang, tapi aku tahu—kau juga tahu, Nenek tidak pernah memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal di desa. Nenek tahu betul apa yang kau inginkan. Dia hanya ingin kau belajar mengambil keputusan sendiri. Tapi kau selalu menjadikan kondisimu sebagai alasan. Kau—"

"Aku memang tidak sepertimu, Sakura!" ucap Matsuri lantang.

Sakura, Tenten, maupun Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak dalam diam, terkejut akan reaksinya.

Mata hitam Matsuri setengah membelalak. "Aku cuma gadis lemah. Tidak sepertimu, yang berani menyuarakan dan memperjuangkan keinginan sendiri. Aku hanya bisa terus bersembunyi di balik alasan-alasanku," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Melihat Matsuri yang hampir menangis, Sakura beranjak dari bangku untuk merangkul bahunya. "Matsu, kau jangan berpikir—"

"Jangan mengasihani aku!" Sepupunya melangkah mundur. Rasa iri yang selama ini tertanam dalam hatinya kini terpancar lewat sorot matanya. "Aku benci diriku sendiri," Matsuri menggumam sebelum berlari keluar tanpa bisa dicegah siapapun.

"Ada apa? Kulihat Matsuri menangis," kata Naruto yang muncul di ambang pintu ruang makan. Ino menyusul di belakangnya dengan menatap penasaran pada siapa saja di ruangan itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau susul dia, Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang telah menjatuhkan diri di bangku tempat duduknya semula. Nampak rasa bersalah di wajah gadis itu. Saat Tenten bermaksud menyusul sepupunya—diikuti Naruto dan Ino yang ingin bergabung—Sakura mencegah.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Saat seperti ini, Matsuri hanya butuh kesendirian," kata Sakura.

Sambil disimak oleh keempat temannya, Sakura bercerita bahwa Matsuri tinggal berdua saja dengan nenek mereka sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal laut ketika umurnya baru sembilan tahun. Matsuri adalah gadis yang sangat patuh. Apapun yang diperintahkan maupun dilarang sang nenek selalu dilakukan tanpa mengeluh. Tidak seperti Sakura, yang terkadang membangkang dan keras kepala. Karena itu pula Matsuri menjadi cucu kesayangan nenek mereka.

Sakura dan Matsuri bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama, karena usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh—Matsuri hanya satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Keduanya begitu akrab; pergi ke manapun bersama, berbagi cerita bersama, berkeluh-kesah bersama. Hanya saja kebersamaan mereka harus terputus semenjak Sakura masuk sekolah menengah pertama di Konoha karena ikut kedua orang tuanya tinggal di sana untuk merintis usaha penjualan _tofu_di kota besar itu. Sementara Matsuri tetap melanjutkan hidupnya di Iwagakure; bersekolah dan merawat sang nenek.

Meski begitu Matsuri dan Sakura tetap menjalin komunikasi dengan baik lewat surat. Segala yang dialami Matsuri di desa diceritakannya pada Sakura. Begitu juga sebaliknya, apapun yang Sakura alami di Konoha pasti disampaikannya pada Matsuri. Termasuk tentang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat membuat Sakura jatuh cinta, namun akhirnya dia pula yang membuat gadis itu menderita.

"Matsuri adalah gadis yang punya impian besar," kata Sakura. "Dia ingin sekali tinggal di kota dan mendirikan restoran keluarga—kalian sudah tahu 'kan dia pintar masak? Dari dulu dia ingin sekali punya restoran sendiri. Tapi…"

"Dia seperti tidak punya nyali untuk meraih mimpinya?" lanjut Tenten.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada gadis itu. "Yah, mungkin begitu. Entahlah. Terkadang dia sulit dimengerti. Setiap hari Matsuri berkutat di dapur; memasak resep yang diajarkan Nenek, atau menciptakan masakan baru. Kemampuannya dalam cita rasa semakin hari semakin tajam. Matsuri memang tidak diam saja dengan bakatnya itu. Dia pernah menawarkan kue buatannya untuk dititipkan ke toko, itu cukup berhasil. Malah ada seorang turis dari Oto yang pernah menawarinya menjadi koki di toko kue orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Matsuri menolak. Lagi-lagi Nenek yang menjadi alasannya. 'Nenek membutuhkanku,' selalu begitu."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di ambang pintu, menuju jendela dan menyingkap tirai untuk mengintip keluar. Mata birunya mencari-cari. Nampaknya dia berharap menemukan Matsuri di sekitar sana.

"Matsuri pasti punya alasan yang masuk akal," kata Naruto. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada Sakura. "Sama saja seperti kau yang menolak dengan keras kepala saat Asuma mendaftarkan film pendekmu di festival. Waktu itu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura termenung. Yang waktu itu dirasakannya adalah ketakutan yang besar pada kegagalan. Sakura takut filmnya gagal. Jika itu terjadi, maka orang-orang yang selama ini mendukungnya akan kecewa. Namun ketakutan itu perlahan-lahan terkikis karena rasa percaya dan dukungan yang tulus dari para sahabat dan dosennya pada Sakura. Sehingga dia mampu bangkit dan bertahan dengan rasa optimis yang tersisa.

Tapi tidak dengan Matsuri. Gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Temannya tidak banyak, dan sahabatnya hanya beberapa. Dan setahu Sakura, yang paling dekat dengan sepupunya itu adalah dirinya. Yang dibutuhkannya pasti dukungan—yang dibutuhkannya adalah semangat dari Sakura. Tapi yang dilakukan Sakura selama ini hanya memprotesnya, menuntut alasan di balik ketidak-percayaan diri Matsuri—tanpa berusaha mengerti apa yang sebetulnya dibutuhkan sepupunya itu. Sakura baru saja tersadar.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan bergegas menuju pintu. "Aku akan mencarinya."

**~Lil'Jo~**

Di sisi sungai Ketsuekigawa, Matsuri duduk termenung di daratan landai berumput sambil memeluk lutut. Tatapan matanya kosong, tangannya sibuk mencabuti anak-anak rumput tanpa dia sadari.

Gadis itu sedang memikirkan neneknya di Iwagakure. Seorang wanita tua yang tangguh, bijaksana, dan berhati lembut. Pada usianya yang sudah hampir mencapai kepala tujuh, neneknya masih mampu bertani dan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang berat bagi seorang nenek tua. Dia juga pandai memasak, hal yang paling disukai Matsuri dari neneknya. "Memasaklah dengan penuh cinta," kata-kata yang selalu tertanam di benak Matsuri.

Di balik ketangguhan dan keceriaan sang nenek, Matsuri dapat merasakan kesepian. Keceriaannya tidak lagi sama seperti sebelum kedua orang tua Matsuri meninggal. Neneknya pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kenangan tentang putrinya adalah Matsuri. Oleh karena itu, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan sang nenek pada Matsuri nampak lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sayangnya pada cucunya yang lain, Sakura. Kini sudah hampir dua belas tahun sang nenek hidup bersama Matsuri. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk dilewati dengan berbagi kebahagiaan maupun duka. Matsuri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana susahnya sang nenek bila dia tidak lagi tinggal bersamanya.

Memang dulu dia bermimpi, suatu hari akan tinggal di kota besar dan membangun restoran keluarga, dimana masakan yang disajikan adalah resep dari sang nenek yang selalu menjadi andalannya. Baginya mimpi itu adalah salah satu cara untuk membanggakan sang nenek, dan mungkin bisa jadi mengangkat nama wanita tua itu menjadi sosok terkenal. Matsuri ingin semua orang tahu bahwa neneknya adalah nenek terbaik yang pernah ada.

Namun impian itu kandas, tinggal angan-angan yang berubah menjadi momok menakutkan, setelah lelaki itu datang. Pria muda, turis lokal dari Oto yag sedang berlibur di Iwagakure. Dia datang bertamu baik-baik ke rumah Matsuri, dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pemilik toko kue besar di kotanya. Pria itu mengaku tertarik dengan keahlian memasak Matsuri; dia memuji kue-kue buatan Matsuri yang waktu itu dititipkan di sebuah toko kue di pusat Iwa. Si pria menawarkan Matsuri menjadi koki di restorannya, serta berniat menyekolahkannya ke Prancis demi mengasah bakat alami yang memang sudah dimiliki gadis itu. Matsuri yang sudah lama memimpikan itu tentu saja tergiur. Baginya ini adalah peluang besar, mungkin jawaban dari Tuhan atas segala doanya. Maka tak sekalipun Matsuri berpikir untuk menolak.

Siapa sangka, pria yang begitu sopan, ramah, dan bersahabat itu, ternyata hanya lelaki bejat yang punya niat busuk di balik iming-imingnya. Di hari keberangkatan mereka ke Oto, pria itu bukannya membawa Matsuri ke bandara, melainkan ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Rupanya dia hanya tertarik dengan kecantikan dan kepolosan Matsuri. Tanpa menunggu dirinya terjebak lebih jauh lagi, Matsuri melarikan diri.

Hatinya hancur. Impian sejak kecil yang dibangunnya dari hari ke hari dengan begitu sempurna, malangnya hancur diterpa janji-janji palsu lelaki tak bermoral. Matsuri putus asa. Malu. Dan merasa terlalu bodoh. Dia biarkan pecahan-pecahan mimpi itu terkubur dalam lubang besar yang semakin gelap di hatinya. Dia tidak lagi percaya pada orang kota. Dia tidak mau lagi tinggal di kota.

Matsuri merasa begitu beruntung masih memiliki nenek yang sangat menyayangi dirinya. Tanpa restoran keluarga, tanpa hingar-bingar keramaian kota, asal ada nenek di sampingnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Nenek membutuhkanku—Aku lebih membutuhkan Nenek…_

"Hei, Nona, sendirian saja di sini?"

Suara berat seorang pria mengejutkan Matsuri. Saat dia menoleh, seorang pria botak berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tercium bau alkohol, dan matanya nampak sayu. Matsuri merasa harus segera pergi sebelum orang mabuk itu berbuat macam-macam padanya. Namun pria botak itu berhasil mengangkap tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Matsuri membentak.

Pergelangan tangannya sakit. Orang itu mencengkramnya kuat sekali. Bagaimanapun Matsuri berusaha melepaskan diri, rasanya percuma saja.

Pria botak itu menyeringai penuh maksud. "Mau ke mana, Manis? Temani aku…"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang datang merenggut tangan pria itu sehingga dia mengerang kesakitan. Pergelangan tangan Matsuri dilepaskan, sementara tangannya hampir dipelintir pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Jangan macam-macam, Tuan. Dia temanku. Cepat pergi, atau kupanggil polisi," kata si pemuda, yang kemudian melepaskan tangan pria botak.

Orang itu meringis kesakitan sambil menatap ngeri ke pemuda yang tak dikenalinya itu. Walau masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, dia pergi; melangkah hampir berlari meninggalkan gadis yang tadi dia goda dengan pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu. Alih-alih menjawab, Matsuri diam saja. Masih nampak ketakutan di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya jangan sendirian di sini. Banyak orang mabuk yang pulang lewat sini," katanya lagi.

Matsuri tak banyak menanggapi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu singkat, dia meninggalkan pemuda itu—meninggalkan tempat tadi dia melamun, dengan langkah cepat-cepat. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Terbayang lagi hal yang hampir sama, yang dilakukan oleh pria berengsek dari Oto. Pelan-pelan mata Matsuri menggenang. Namun air matanya itu berusaha ditahan dalam kepedihan hatinya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Sepasang pemuda jalanan menghadangnya.

"Hei, Cantik, malam-malam begini berjalan sendirian bahaya lho!" kata seorang yang rambut gondrongnya dicat pirang terang.

Temannya yang berdandan tak kalah nyentrik tertawa. "Kami temani, ya?" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang di-_piercing_.

"Nona ini bersamaku," kata pemuda rambut merah yang tadi. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Matsuri. Melihatnya, dua pemuda berandal itu hilang minat untuk meneruskan aksinya. Mereka pergi tanpa perlu diusir.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Matsuri bertanya dingin. Meski sudah dua kali ditolong, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terkesan—bahkan menaruh curiga pada pemuda itu. Bisa saja 'kan dia juga punya niat buruk. Hati orang siapa yang tahu.

"Sudah kubilang berbahaya lewat sini sendirian. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, biar kuantar—paling tidak sampai ujung jalan ini—"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih," cepat-cepat Matsuri menjawab. "Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula rumahku sudah dekat." Secepat dia bicara, secepat itu pula dia mengambil langkah pergi.

Meski terlihat begitu baik, Matsuri tidak bisa menghapus kecurigaan pada pemuda itu. Semua laki-laki selalu begitu. Nampak baik di luar, tapi hatinya tidak ada yang tahu. Matsuri sudah cukup banyak belajar dari pengalamannya di masa lalu. Dia tidak boleh lengah untuk kedua kalinya.

Matsuri mempercepat langkah. Bahkan dia ingin berlari saja. Dia tahu pemuda itu masih di belakangnya; mengikutinya. Saat Matsuri menoleh, dia benar-benar di sana. Ketahuan oleh Matsuri, pemuda itu memelankan langkahnya. Matsuri semakin takut. Begitu melihat rumah bercat putih di depannya, gadis itu segera saja berlari. Tepat saat itu, Sakura setengah berlari keluar dari mulut pintu. Dia nampak terkejut mendapati Matsuri berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" Matsuri menjerit.

"Matsu…" Sakura masih tak habis pikir melihat sepupunya berwajah ketakutan begitu. Dia seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. Saat menoleh jauh ke belakangnya, mata emeraldnya membelalak. "Gaara?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi mengikuti Matsuri itu tersenyum serba salah. "Hai…" cuma itu yang digumamkannya. Dia juga bingung mengapa gadis yang ditolongnya tadi justru pulang ke rumah kos Sakura.

Matsuri menoleh pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Gaara?" Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. Tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya.

_Cowok itu… pacar Sakura?_

**To be continued…**


	19. Kebetulan atau

Semua karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Kebetulan atau…**

* * *

Gadis bermata emerald tersenyum bahagia kala rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda ditiup-tiup semilir angin. Di sebelahnya pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki senyuman menawan merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan akrab. Siluet pegunungan dan langit jingga menjadi latar belakang mereka. Potret si gadis dan si pemuda dibingkai manis dengan pigura kayu ukiran dan diletakkan di buffet kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura dan Gaara.

Baru kali ini Matsuri melihat sepupunya nampak begitu bahagia di samping seorang pemuda. Sakura tak pernah menceritakan soal pemuda itu padanya—karena memang beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia terlalu sibuk dan nyaris tak punya waktu bahkan untuk sekedar bersantai. Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda itu diketahui Matsuri lewat teman-teman Sakura yang senang bercerita. Dari kisah mereka, Matsuri menganggap bahwa sepupunya dengan pemuda bernama Gaara itu memiliki hubungan yang manis.

Itu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan kisah Sakura di masa lalu. Pemuda yang setiap waktu diceritakan Sakura, hanyalah seseorang yang selalu membuatnya menderita. Sakura mungkin kurang beruntung, jatuh cinta pada rivalnya sendiri. Hingga setiap usaha yang dilakukannya untuk mengalahkan pemuda itu selalu berakhir sia-sia karena dia tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa cintanya. Puncaknya, Sakura harus mengalami pengkhianatan yang benar-benar pahit.

Kini tidak ada lagi kepahitan yang harus ditelan Sakura. Tuhan Yang Maha Baik sepertinya membayar segala rasa sakit yang dulu Sakura alami dengan menghadirkan pemuda lain yang memiliki senyum menawan itu. Gaara.

Matsuri memang baru satu kali bertemu dengan Gaara, dan belum banyak tentangnya yang didengar dari kawan-kawan Sakura. Namun hanya dengan begitu, Matsuri yakin benar bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali berbeda dengan Sasuke. Matsuri ingat bagaimana dia ditolong olehnya kemarin malam. Walau tahu disikapi dingin oleh Matsuri, pemuda itu tetap saja melindunginya dari kejauhan. Jika saja kemarin tidak ada dia, Matsuri tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Matsuri sungguh-sungguh terkesan pada pemuda itu. Namun entah mengapa ada secuil rasa kecewa saat mengetahui lelaki itu ternyata adalah pemuda yang bernama Gaara, pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih sepupunya.

Matsuri meletakkan kembali pigura kayu itu ke tempat semula. Dia mendesah pelan sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Matanya masih tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah dalam potret. Aku tidak boleh, batinnya. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.

"Lho? Kau cepat sekali, Matsu," kata Sakura saat muncul di mulut pintu sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Matanya menatap tas besar di samping kaki sepupunya.

"Bawaanku 'kan cuma sedikit. Jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengemas semuanya," jawab Matsuri. Dia beranjak ke jendela dan membuka tirai lebar-lebar, sekadar untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar Sakura tidak bisa menebak apa yang tadi dilakukan sepupunya ketika dia mandi.

Tapi itu tidak berhasil bagi Sakura. Mendapati letak piguranya tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sakura paham seseorang yang tadi duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang kemudian mencari kesibukan dengan membuka tirai jendela itulah pelakunya.

Sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, Sakura menatap Matsuri. "Bagaimana Gaara menurutmu?" dia bertanya.

Matsuri berusaha bereaksi biasa saja meski sebenarnya terkejut saat sepupunya melempar pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak terduga itu. "Dia baik, kurasa," jawab Matsuri ragu-ragu—khawatir Sakura sedang menilainya. "Yah, aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Apalagi kau belum pernah cerita tentang dia. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak tanya pendapatku."

Sakura tertawa kecil, sebelum menjatuhkan diri duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Maaf deh. Aku cuma ingin tahu kesanmu. Karena waktu pertama bertemu dengannya, aku pun merasa kalau Gaara orang yang baik. Aku tidak sempat mengirimu surat dan cerita soal dia—atau apapun yang terjadi di sini denganku. Maaf, Matsu. Aku ingin sekali menyempatkan menulis surat untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa…" Sakura memperlihatkan wajah menyesal.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu kau di sini baik-baik saja."

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu, Matsu."

Kejadian tadi malam teringat lagi oleh Sakura. Dia menyesali semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebelum Matsuri meninggalkan rumah. Sakura minta maaf. Dia mengakui bahwa selama ini yang dilakukannya hanya menuntut alasan ketidak-beranian Matsuri atas impiannya mendirikan sebuah restoran keluarga, tanpa lebih dulu memahami apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Mulai sekarang, ceritakan saja semuanya padaku, Matsu. Aku janji akan menjadi pendengarmu yang baik," ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menjadi pendengarku yang baik?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah cerita banyak tentang dirimu. Selalu aku yang bercerita." Sakura bangkit dan mendekati Matsuri yang masih bersandar di dekat jendela. "Oh ya! Ceritakan padaku tentang cowok dari Oto yang dulu itu. Apa kabarnya sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu, Matsuri nyaris menyenggol jatuh pot kecil berisi kaktus hias yang diletakkan di sudut bingkai jendela. Beruntung benda itu sempat ditangkapnya sebelum pecah berserakan di lantai. Matsuri bersikap menghindari Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya singkat. Dia cepat-cepat menyibukkan diri dengan tas besarnya. "Ah! Ada yang ketinggalan tidak, ya? Wah, sudah hampir jam delapan! Aku harus sampai stasiun sebelum jam sembilan. Aku—" Matsuri terpaku saat menyadari Sakura sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia tidak menyakitimu 'kan, Matsu?"

Matsuri menggeleng. Tanpa ingin menatap langsung mata sepupunya, Matsuri menjawab, "Dia pergi, kembali ke Oto. Itu saja." Matsuri tidak ingin kisah kelamnya di masa lalu diketahui Sakura. Dia terlalu malu untuk membeberkan tentang kepolosannya mempercayai pemuda berengsek dari Oto karena tergiur janji-janji palsu demi mewujudkan impian memiliki restoran keluarga sendiri. Kisah itu tidak perlu diketahui siapapun, cukup menjadi pelajaran untuknya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura kurang puas dengan jawaban itu. Sakura tahu masih ada yang ditutupi Matsuri darinya. Namun sebagai sepupu dan sahabat yang baik, Sakura berusaha memahami. Jika Matsuri tidak cerita padanya, pastilah itu sesuatu yang ingin dilupakannya. Memaksa Matsuri bercerita dan berbagi dengannya hanya akan membuat luka lamanya terkuak lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura mendengar deru mobil yang sudah tidak asing berhenti di depan halaman rumah kosnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura berlari mengintip dari balik tirai jendela sambil berharap dugaannya salah. Dia mendengus kesal mendapati dugaannya benar seratus persen; pemilik mobil itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak diharapkan. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa sih Si Kepala Ayam itu?" Sakura mengomel sendiri.

Matsuri ikut mengintip penasaran ke jendela lewat pundak Sakura. "Sasuke?"

"Tunggu di sini. Biar kubereskan _lalat kecil_ itu secepatnya," kata Sakura sebelum menuruni tangga dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Bersandar di pintu mobilnya, Sasuke melambaikan tangan saat melihat Sakura muncul di pintu depan.

"Mau apa kau datang jam segini? Jam tanganmu rusak atau isi kepalamu yang sedang tidak beres? Ini masih jam delapan—bahkan masih kurang sepuluh menit." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya. "Meeting masih tujuh jam lagi 'kan? Kau lupa?"

"Wah, galak sekali. Kau sedang datang bulan, Nona?" Sasuke bertanya bosan. "Kuberi tahu ya. Aku dengan berat hati datang ke sini menjemputmu karena si produser-merepotkan itu. Gara-gara dia seenaknya mengubah jadwal meeting, aku terpaksa bangun pagi untuk melakukan hal yang tidak perlu ini."

Sakura melotot. "Menjemput? Aku tidak minta dijemput!"

"Ya. Katakan itu pada Itachi," kata Sasuke sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. "Sekarang cepat naik. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Tidak. Sampaikan saja pada Itachi-san bahwa aku akan datang terlambat."

Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya setelah menurunkan kaca mobil. "Kau pikir aku kurir pengirim pesan? Katakan saja sendiri padanya. Sekarang cepat naik atau kuseret kau ke dalam mobil."

Alih-alih, Sakura berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke bersama mobilnya. Saat itu Matsuri keluar dari rumah dengan membawa serta tas tentengnya yang cukup besar.

"Sakura, kau pergi saja dengannya. Tidak perlu mengantarku ke stasiun," kata Matsuri. Dia agak khawatir juga dengan pekerjaan Sakura jika sampai sepupunya itu mengabaikan perintah produsernya hanya karena dirinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku 'kan sudah janji padamu untuk—"

Tanpa diduga, tas tenteng Matsuri dibawa Sasuke ke bagasi mobilnya. "Nah," katanya setelah menutup kap bagasi, "sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu banyak bicara. Kau memenuhi janjimu mengantar sepupumu ke stasiun. Dan aku melaksanakan tugas–bodoh–menjemputmu ke studio. Beres 'kan? Sekarang cepat naik, Nona-Nona Manja."

Sasuke tidak memberi kedua gadis itu kesempatan untuk menolak ataupun memprotes. Sakura maupun Matsuri naik ke bangku pengemudi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Mereka terus begitu sampai di Stasiun Konoha. Menunggu kedatangan kereta di peron, Sakura dan Matsuri duduk menjauh dari Sasuke yang hanya bersandar bosan di pilar besar sambil menghabiskan sebatang rokok tanpa acuh pada sekelilingnya.

"Apa sikapnya selalu begitu?" tanya Matsuri sambil menahan suaranya agar tidak sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Ya. Jangan kaget jika dia bisa lebih menyebalkan lagi," kata Sakura. Hatinya masih kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke seenaknya saja mengangkut tas dan mengantar mereka ke stasiun. Sakura hanya tidak menyukai sikap mencampuri urusannya. Seharusnya Sasuke bertanya dulu pada Sakura apakah dia setuju—meski jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

Mereka tiba di stasiun terlalu cepat. Kereta menuju selatan baru akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi. Menunggu diam terlalu lama membuat Sakura sakit perut. Karena terburu-burunya dia bersiap dari rumah, Sakura tak sempat sarapan. Dia hanya mengisi perut saat masih di mobil Sasuke dengan sebungkus roti yang entah sejak kapan tertinggal di dalam tas selempangnya. Mungkin juga makanan itu yang menyebabkan perutnya melilit sekarang.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat dia duduk di kursi besi tampat Matsuri duduk, kembali entah dari mana.

"Toilet. Perutnya sakit," jawab Matsuri tanpa minat. Lawan bicaranya ditengok pun tidak.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi sikapnya. Sesaat kemudian dia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelinya pada Matsuri. "Hari ini panas sekali ya?" dia berbasa-basi.

Matsuri hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. "Simpan saja. Aku tidak haus," ucapnya dingin.

"Baiklah." Sasuke meletakkan botol begitu saja di samping Matsuri. "Kupikir gadis-gadis Selatan begitu sinis," kata Sasuke lagi. "Tidak kau, tidak Sakura, sinis sekali tiap kali menjawab pertanyaan."

"Tergantung siapa yang bicara dengan kami."

"Begitu?" Sasuke meneguk habis air dalam botol miliknya sendiri. Kemudian melempar botol kosong itu masuk tepat ke tempat sampah kering yang letaknya di seberang bangku mereka. Orang-orang yang dilewati lemparan botolnya menoleh kesal padanya, tapi tidak diacuhkan Sasuke. Perhatiannya sedang terpusat pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Boleh kutahu satu hal?" mata onyx-nya menatap tajam Matsuri. "Kenapa kau benci padaku?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu masih belum mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku bisa melihat jelas kebencian di matamu setiap kali menatapku," kata Sasuke lagi. "Dan aku ingin tahu sekali kenapa kau membenciku? Aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

Matsuri tersenyum kecut. Dibalasnya tatapan Sasuke dengan memperjelas kebenciannya pada lelaki itu di matanya. "Kau memang tidak punya salah padaku. Bukan padaku, tapi pada sepupuku, Sakura."

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeras. Sesaat kemudian dia bersikap biasa lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu wajah seorang sutradara yang paham betul bagaimana caranya berakting, atau memang wajah lelaki bodoh yang sudah lupa pada dosa yang dilakukannya dulu," kata Matsuri. "Kau boleh saja melupakan—atau pura-pura melupakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi yakinlah, Sakura bukan gadis yang bisa kau permainkan seperti dulu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang barusan kau katakan, Matsuri-san. Kau tidak mengerti—"

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang berengsek sepertimu."

Matsuri bangkit dari bangku. Informasi bahwa kereta yang berangkat menuju Selatan sebentar lagi akan tiba baru saja selesai diumumkan. Dia menenteng tas ke pinggir peron, bergabung dengan barisan penumpang lain. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak bicara apapun lagi di bangkunya.

Tepat sesaat setelah kereta datang, Sakura pun kembali dengan napas tersengal. Nampaknya dia lari dari toilet, takut tertinggal Matsuri. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memeluk erat sepupunya sebelum dia memasuki kereta.

"Aku akan sering-sering mengirimimu surat," kata Sakura pada Matsuri yang masih berdiri di pintu kereta. "Jaga kesehatan ya! Sampaikan salamku pada Nenek! Dan tolong sampaikan pelukan rindu untuk Ayah dan Ibuku ya!"

Kedua gadis itu saling melambaikan tangan seiring menutupnya pintu kereta, dan kereta melaju meninggalkan Stasiun Konoha.

Sakura menoleh Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sikapnya jadi aneh, Sakura bisa merasakan itu. "Kau kenapa? Sedang tidak enak badan, huh?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan peron tanpa menunggu Sakura menyusul. "Jangan lamban. Meeting satu jam lagi dimulai," katanya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Baiklah. Kurasa hari ini cukup," kata Itachi sebelum menutup laptopnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, satu per satu orang dalam ruangan meeting membubarkan diri. Gantian dua orang _office boy_ masuk untuk membereskan perlengkapan meeting dan membawa semuanya menggunakan troli ke ruangan Itachi atas permintaan lelaki itu.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Gara-gara aku mendadak memajukan jadwal, kau jadi kerepotan," ucap Itachi saat dia menyusul Sakura ke _pantry _untuk menyedu secangkir _cappuccino_ instan. "Kuharap kau tidak melewatkan janji mengantar sepupumu ke stasiun."

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian menyodorkan secangkir lagi yang juga dibuatkannya untuk Itachi. "Tidak sama sekali," katanya. "Aku harus banyak berterima kasih pada Itachi-san, sudah mau repot-repot meminta Sasuke menjemputku."

Tiba-tiba Itachi tersedak minumannya. _Cappuccino_-nya tumpah menodai kemejanya yang berwarna abu-abu pucat. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil tissu dan membantunya membersihkan noda itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Itachi-san. Kita sudah tidak dikejar meeting apapun lagi 'kan?"

Itachi hanya tertawa garing. Sebenarnya bukan menertawakan dirinya yang baru saja tersedak _cappuccino_, melainkan ucapan Sakura sebelum itu. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah menyuruh Sasuke menjemput Sakura. Dia hanya minta pada adiknya untuk mengabari soal jadwal meeting yang dipercepat. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke telah membawa-bawa namanya dalam usahanya mendekati Sakura.

"Dasar suka seenaknya," Itachi menggumam.

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak," Itachi nyengir pada Sakura. "Oh ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Jam tiga nanti, artis pengisi _soundtrack_ film kita akan datang mampir."

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Sounds Effect?"

"Ya. Itulah mengapa jadwal meeting kita dimajukan. Aku cuma tidak ingin gadis-gadis seisi studio meneriakkan nama mereka pada saat kita butuh banyak konsentrasi—"

"Mereka benar-benar akan datang?" agaknya Sakura tidak lagi memperhatikan Itachi. Dia meninggalkan _pantry_ dan menuju sumber keriuhan yang mulai terdengar. Itachi melirik jam tangannya, pukul tiga sore baru saja lewat sepuluh menit. Artis yang dimaksudnya tadi itu pasti sudah datang. Dan itulah yang membuat para gadis berpusat di halaman.

"Ternyata Sakura juga hanya gadis biasa," Itachi menggumam sendiri lagi.

Dua pemuda tampan, kakak-beradik berdarah Selatan, sore itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis-gadis tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama mereka. "Ryu!" atau juga "Kyo!" menggema ke seluruh penjuru halaman Studio Uchiha Pictures. Para gadis di balik pagar tinggi hanya bisa menatap miris dan berseru kecewa kala mobil yang membawa idola mereka memasuki gerbang tanpa memperbolehkan mereka ikut serta. Sementara beberapa staf maupun _crew_ yang juga menggilai duo _rapper_ muda itu mengikuti keduanya sejak turun dari mobil hingga ke ruang rekreasi tempat mereka disambut.

Di sana, duo _rapper _bernama Sounds Effect itu diperkenalkan dengan para _crew _film. Sakura merasa begitu beruntung bisa bertemu bahkan bicara langsung dengan musisi idolanya. Dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol. Karena sama-sama berasal dari Pulau Selatan, Namishima, Sakura dan _rapper_ bersaudara itu cepat akrab. Sakura senang mereka begitu terbuka dan bersahabat, tidak seperti kebanyakan artis ibu kota. Terakhir Sakura meminta mereka untuk memainkan sebuah lagu. Kyo dan Ryu mengabulkannya dengan senang hati.

Waktu berjalan terasa begitu cepat. Sounds Effect sudah harus pergi menuju Suna untuk menghadiri _meet and greet_ sekaligus promo album baru mereka. Sakura sungguh menyayangkan pertemuan yang singkat itu. Namun dia juga begitu senang atas kesempatan langka itu.

Sebelum mobil tur Sounds Effect meninggalkan studio, Sakura menyerahkan topi sport kesayangannya untuk ditanda-tangani mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Sakura lebih menginginkan cover CD album terbarunya yang diberi tanda tangan, namun entah mengapa pas sekali hari itu dia tidak membawanya di tas.

"_Ganbatte,_ Sakura-chan! Semoga sukses dengan film ini ya," kata Kyo sambil mengembalikan topi sport Sakura yang telah selesai ditanda-tangani.

"Salam untuk Sasuke ya! _Jaa ne!_" ucap Ryu sebelum mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan halaman.

Sakura melambaikan tangan penuh semangat. Betapa bahagianya dia hari itu. Hingga dia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke sejak tadi tidak ada di sana.

"Dia sudah pulang sejak meeting selesai," kata Itachi, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura di ruangannya. "Sepertinya menghindari wartawan. Kau lihat sendiri berapa banyak wartawan di luar sana saat tadi SFX datang. Mereka seperti laron yang tidak bisa diam melihat sedikit saja cahaya, pasti akan langsung dikerubungi."

Sakura diam saja. Dia tampak memikirkan hal lain dibandingkan ucapan Itachi soal pengibaratan wartawan dengan laron. Ada hal lain yang membuat Sakura jauh lebih tertarik ketimbang _laron-laron_ itu. Adalah ucapan Ryu sebelum mereka pergi; salam untuk Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sounds Effect mengenal Sasuke secara pribadi?

"Aku hampir lupa menyampaikannya padamu," Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "_Premiere _film kita akan berlangsung besok malam. Kuharap kau siap untuk datang dengan penampilan yang istimewa."

Sakura menautkan alis. "Penampilan istimewa? Maksud Itachi-san…"

"Ya," Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu melihat dari raut wajahnya saja. Itachi kemudian tertawa. "Berhiaslah sedikit, Sakura. Kau akan ada dipanggung utama."

Menelan ludah, Sakura berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Itu dia yang sejak awal Sakura khawatirkan. Panggung utama, lampu sorot, dan puluhan _blitz_ kamera. Dia akan jadi pusat perhatian. Entah dia harus jadi istimewa seperti apa yang dimaksud Itachi. Haruskah dia memakai gaun? Merias wajah? Menata rambut? Memakai sepatu hak tinggi? Semuanya menjelma menjadi bayangan mengerikan di benak Sakura.

"Wajahmu tidak perlu ketakukan begitu, Sakura. Nanti biar Karui yang—"

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Sakura berbunyi, menyita perhatian Sakura dari Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu meminta diri untuk menjawab teleponnya di luar ruangan. Nama Tenten tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Gaara masuk rumah sakit," kata Tenten begitu Sakura menjawab teleponnya.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, kedua lutut Sakura tiba-tiba lemas. Ponsel hampir lepas dari genggamannya.

"Dia dirampok dalam perjalanan pulang ke Suna tadi malam. Perutnya kena tusuk."

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura berlari sekuat kakinya mampu berlari. Saat itu yang ada di kepalanya hanya Gaara. Tidak ada satu pun hal lain. Begitu mendengar berita buruk tentang Gaara, Sakura segera pamit pada Itachi dan mengejar kereta menuju Amagasa, perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna, lokasi rumah sakit di mana Gaara dirawat. Sakura tidak peduli sejauh apapun perjalanan yang harus ditempuhnya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Gaara. Melihat keadaannya. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura berseru begitu pemuda berambut jabrik keluar dari sebuah kamar rawat di ujung koridor rumah sakit. Sakura berlari menghampirinya, bahkan hampir menerobos pintu kamar rawat itu jika Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Hei, hei! Tenang, Sakura. Gaara sedang istirahat," kata Naruto sambil memegang erat lengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura melongok ke balik kaca vertikal di pintu kamar. Di dalam sana nampak pemuda berambut merah terbaring lemah dengan tubuh diselimuti kain putih sampai ke dada. Selang infus menancap di nadi tangan kirinya.

"Gaara…"

"Tenanglah, Saku. Dia baik-baik saja. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat." Naruto membawa Sakura duduk di bangku berderet yang diletakkan di seberang pintu kamar. "Tadi Gaara sudah siuman, tapi hanya sebentar. Kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi—kata Dokter, dia tertidur karena pengaruh obat biusnya belum hilang."

Naruto kemudian menceritakan kejadian mengerikan yang dialami Gaara hingga dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Gaara yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Stasiun Konoha, diserang segerombol pemuda jalanan yang sedang mabuk. Mereka menyerang tanpa sebab. Gaara sempat melawan. Namun tanpa dia tahu salah satu dari mereka membawa pisau dan menusuk perutnya. Setelah Gaara jatuh tak berdaya, gerombolan itu membawa lari uang dan barang-barang berharga miliknya. Beruntung ada saksi yang melihat dan segera melapor ke pos polisi terdekat. Sehingga Gaara dapat ditangani sebelum terlambat.

"Dokter bilang dia sempat kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi syukurlah dia cepat ditangani. Kondisinya sekarang sudah stabil. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, Sakura." Naruto menggenggam hangat bahu Sakura, berusaha menguatkannya.

Sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Mana yang lain?" kemudian dia bertanya. "Tenten? Tadi dia yang mengabariku soal ini."

"Tenten dan yang lain sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Aku juga mau pulang. Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. Dia melangkah mendekat ke pintu dan mengintip lagi dari balik kaca vertikal. "Aku masih mau di sini," gumamnya.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Bukankah sejak pagi kau sibuk di studio? Kau juga perlu istirahat, Sakura. Ayo pulang. Besok kita datang lagi. Jam besuknya juga sudah habis." Naruto hendak menyambar tangan Sakura, namun gadis itu lebih cepat menariknya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau di rumah," katanya keras kepala.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Kesal juga. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepala Sakura. Meski agak khawatir meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana, akhirnya Naruto membiarkannya. Dia kemudian pamit pulang, dan mengatakan besok pagi akan kembali lagi bersama kawan-kawan lain.

Sakura mengintip jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Setelah lewat dua orang yang membesuk dari kamar rawat sebelah, koridor itu berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Jam besuk memang telah habis. Namun seperti yang Sakura katakan pada Naruto, dia belum mau meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Sakura coba membuka pintu kamar rawat Gaara saat didengarnya langkah-langkah mendekat dari ujung koridor. Dia berhasil masuk karena ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

Gaara masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Sakura dengan hati-hati menarik kursi ke dekatnya. Ditatapnya tubuh terbujur kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan iba. Pemuda yang selama ini begitu kuat, ceria, dan penuh semangat di balik senyuman-senyuman teduhnya, siapa sangka kini harus mengalah pada luka tusuk di perutnya. Wajahnya yang rupawan tampak pucat. Sumber kekuatannya kini bergantung pada tiap tetes cairan infus yang mengalir lewat urat nadinya.

Pelan-pelan Sakura menggamit tangan Gaara. Begitu dingin dan lemah. Timbul perasaan sedih dan tak tega di dada Sakura melihat pemuda berambut merah itu terbaring tak berdaya. Jika Sakura yang berada pada posisinya saat ini, pasti banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Gaara untuknya—entah apapun itu. Tapi kini, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Gaara. Melihatnya seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa menangis diam-diam.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Pagi itu Gaara membuka mata dengan perasaan yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat akibat pengaruh obat bius. Nyeri yang bersumber dari luka tusuk di perutnya sudah tidak terlalu terasa menyiksa.

Satu hal yang membuat Gaara terkejut pagi itu adalah saat dia sadar, tangannya digenggam oleh seorang gadis yang meletakkan kepala merah mudanya di sisi lengannya tergeletak. Gaara tidak tahu sejak kapan Sakura datang dan tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat wajahnya; sepasang mata yang terpejam begitu damai, merasakan hembusan napasnya yang lembut dan teratur menyentuh lengannya, dan hangat genggaman tangannya, seolah-olah adalah sumber kekuatan yang membuat tubuh Gaara pulih. Gaara mengulurkan lengannya yang lain, menyibak helai-helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum. Sakura tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya. Dia cantik, meski dirinya sendiri tak pernah menyadari itu.

Saat itu sepasang mata emerald Sakura yang indah terbuka perlahan. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah yang masih nampak pucat sedang menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Ohayou,_" gumam Gaara.

Seolah baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Sakura cepat-cepat melepas genggamannya. Dia kemudian melesat ke jendela, bersikap sibuk membuka tirai untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi itu masuk ke kamar dan menghangatkan ruangan.

"_Ohayou!_ Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gaara? Sudah lebih baik?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan, disusul sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Ya. Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Sepertinya karena ada malaikat menjagaku semalaman."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya. "Maaf. Aku tertidur di sini." Sikapnya jadi salah tingkah. Kemudian wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Aku langsung ke sini waktu mendengar kabar kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar cemas, takut terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau dengar soal ini. Tapi sepertinya Tenten diam-diam meneleponmu, ya? Aku cuma tidak ingin kau cemas. Maaf—"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia kembali ke kursinya semula, dan menatap Gaara penuh perhatian. "Tidak. Tenten bertindak benar; aku perlu tahu apapun yang terjadi padamu. Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Gaara." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untukmu. Aku benar-benar payah."

Tanpa diduga, Gaara mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Warna pucat di wajahnya tidak mempengaruhi ketampanannya.

Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, karena dengan adanya kau di sini saja sudah membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Kalimat itu ingin dikeluarkan Gaara dari mulutnya. Namun tertahan oleh pintu kamar yang membuka, dan masuknya seorang perawat yang datang untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

Sementara itu, Sakura meminta diri ke kamar kecil untuk membasuh wajah. Saat dia kembali, seorang perawat lain baru saja datang mengantarkan makan pagi untuk Gaara. Semangkuk nasi bersama telur rebus, sup buncis yang masih agak mengepul, serta segelas susu hangat. Gaara baru akan mengambil sumpitnya, namun Sakura menyerobot.

"Kusuapi ya?"

"Tidak usah. Bukan tanganku yang sakit—"

Sakura tidak mengindahkan Gaara. Dia menyuapkan nasi dan potongan telur ke mulut kekasihnya. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana masakan rumah sakit," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum miris.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Dengan hati-hati dia memberikan suapan kedua dan seterusnya. Meniup-niup sup sebelum disodorkan ke depan mulut Gaara. Dan mengawasi pemuda itu menghabiskan segelas susunya.

"_Gochisosama deshita,_" gumam Gaara sambil meletakkan gelas susu yang sudah kosong. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Lain kali aku ingin disuapi masakan buatanmu."

Pisau yang dipakai Sakura untuk mengiris apel terpeleset dan hampir mengiris jarinya. Pisau itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi gaduh. Sakura memungutnya dengan kikuk, salah tingkah akibat ucapan Gaara tadi. "Aku 'kan bukan Matsuri yang pintar masak," katanya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak pintar masak bukan berarti tidak bisa masak."

"Yah, memang benar. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal makan masakanku."

"Kalau belum dicoba, siapa yang akan tahu?"

"Ah, dasar kau ini!" Sakura meninju pelan lengan Gaara. Sudah lama dia tidak beradu argumen dan bercanda lagi dengan pemuda itu. Rindu rasanya.

"Ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi," kata Gaara saat menyomot potongan apel di piring yang tadi dikupas Sakura. Matanya tertuju pada tas selempang Sakura yang diletakkan asal saja di atas sofa di dekat pintu. Dari salah satu kantungnya yang membuka, nampak menyembul ujung ponsel dengan _display_ _light _yang berkedap-kedip menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, serta bunyi berdengung khas ponsel yang diatur dalam mode getar saja.

Sakura bergegas mengambilnya. Namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh ponsel, panggilan itu terputus. Dilihatnya riwayat panggilan, nomor yang tadi menghubunginya adalah nomor asing. Ada total lima belas panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor asing yang sama. Sakura jadi penasaran, siapa yang begitu keras kepala menghubunginya. Baru saja dia bermaksud menelepon balik ke nomor itu, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dari nomor yang sama.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" ragu-ragu Sakura menjawab telepon.

"Bodoh! Ke mana saja kau? Atau kau memang tidak mau menjawab teleponku, huh?" suara angkuh lelaki di seberang telepon membuat mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Kepala Ayam!" umpat Sakura. Tapi dia sadar ada Gaara di sana yang sedang mendengarnya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja Sakura tidak ingin percakapannya dengan Sasuke didengar kekasihnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Gaara mendengarnya bertengkar tak penting dengan orang bodoh yang egois macam Sasuke. Sakura lantas permisi untuk keluar ruangan.

"Mau apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Sakura sinis pada Sasuke di seberang telepon setelah berada pada jarak yang menurutnya aman dari jangkauan dengar Gaara di luar kamar. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?"

"Tidak perlu bicara sok penting begitu. Kau jangan pura-pura lupa ya, malam ini ada penayangan perdana _After the Rain Drop_ di Konobuki."

Sakura memutar bola mata emeraldnya yang indah. "Ya, ya. Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau hobi sekali menjadi pengingatku untuk setiap agenda. Tidak perlu sampai begitu 'kan? Kau pikir aku kena amnesia?"

"Jangan banyak protes! Aku hanya melakukan tanggung jawabku sebagai partnermu."

Sakura mendengus pelan. Dia hampir tidak percaya Sasuke bisa bicara begitu. 'Partnermu' katanya? Jadi sejak kapan lelaki itu menganggapnya partner? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu bersikap egois dan merasa dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebagai sutradara hanya seorang diri? Kini dia mengklaim dirinya partner Sakura. Memang agak sulit dipercaya. Tapi jika Sakura ingat-ingat lagi, sikap pemuda itu memang lebih sering nampak aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Tadinya aku bermaksud menghubungi Itachi-san," kata Sakura kemudian. "Aku mau bilang, aku tidak bisa datang."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sasuke berubah dingin dan penuh kecurigaan.

Dengan berat hati Sakura mengatakan, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang. Aku masih di Amagasa. Ada hal penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan di sini. Tolong sampaikan itu pada Produser."

"Hal apa yang buatmu lebih penting dari film ini?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Bukan urusanmu!"

Ada beberapa saat Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Namun kemudian dia mengatakan, "Aku tanya, apa yang lebih penting dari film ini?" suaranya kini lebih dalam, dan jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga."

Mata Sakura membelalak marah—meski dia tahu Sasuke tak mungkin melihatnya. "Kau gila! Egois sekali!" umpatnya keras-keras.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tetap akan datang. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mempermalukan kami di hadapan para sponsor dan tamu kehormatan lain," kata Sasuke.

Sakura baru akan melanjutkan serangan protesnya, namun suara Sasuke telah berganti dengan suara sambungan telepon putus. Kemarahan Sakura bertambah-tambah. Hanya saja, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Dia sadar sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dan dia tidak ingin Gaara mendengar kejengkelannya.

Sakura kembali ke kamar rawat Gaara dengan wajah yang dibuat seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelum ini. Dia tidak ingin Gaara mengetahui masalah besar sedang mengejarnya akibat keputusannya untuk tetap di sana demi menemani pemuda itu. Namun Sakura sebenarnya tidak perlu berpura-pura. Gaara dengan jeli dapat menebak kegundahannya. Wajahnya mungkin dapat berbohong, tapi sorot matanya jelas menampakkan sesuatu sedang disembunyikannya dari Gaara.

"Telepon dari studio?" Gaara bertanya hati-hati.

Gadis itu menggeleng—seperti yang sudah Gaara duga, Sakura tidak akan menjawab jujur. "Teman kampus. Menanyakan soal materi lama yang mau dia pakai untuk membuat tugas akhir."

Gaara menanggapi dengan ala kadarnya, sementara dia menelan beberapa butir obat yang tadi diantarkan seorang perawat saat Sakura sedang menelepon. "_After the Rain Drop_ tayang perdana malam ini 'kan?" tanya Gaara lagi setelah selesai mengeringkan bibirnya dengan tissu yang disediakan bersama nampan obat. Diperhatikannya baik-baik, ada perubahan di wajah Sakura. Sebelum Sakura menjawab dengan dusta lagi, Gaara perlu langsung menembak kata-katanya. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kau bisa terlambat, Sakura," katanya.

Mata Sakura beralih, dia tidak lagi berani menatap Gaara secara langsung. "Sudah kuputuskan," gumamnya setelah diam sejenak, "aku tidak akan pergi."

"Jangan bicara bodoh. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk tetap di sini."

"Tentu saja ada! Aku… aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Gaara menatapnya penuh perhatian. Menghela napas, Gaara berkata, "Itu bukan alasan, Sakura. Kalau kau mengaku profesional, kau harus datang—apapun yang terjadi. Tidak perlu cemaskan aku. 'Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian, Naruto dan yang lainnya akan datang. Pergilah, Sakura. Acara itu penting untukmu—"

"Tapi kau lebih penting untukku."

Mendadak ruang kamar itu jadi hening. Sakura dan Gaara hanya saling bertukar tatapan, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Gaara tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Sakura. Dia sudah menduga tidak akan mudah meyakinkan Sakura untuk pergi. Sementara Sakura merasakan sedikit amarah di hatinya. Kesal, karena Gaara seolah tidak mengerti dia sedang berusaha menjadi seseorang yang ada untuknya di saat pemuda itu membutuhkan. Sakura hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatian dan kepeduliannya, pada Gaara yang selama ini selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuknya. Tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini berujung masalah pada hal lain.

"Sakura," Gaara menggumam. "Kalau kau bilang aku penting untukmu, maka kau mau melakukan apapun untukku, 'kan?" matanya menatap lurus mata Sakura. "Jadi pergilah. Aku memintamu."

Sakura baru akan memprotes, namun Gaara bicara lagi. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai gagal hanya karena tidak menghadiri pemutaran perdana dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkanku."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Gaara. Kemudian tatapannya berubah kosong, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam kebisuannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura bangkit dari kursi. Dia melangkah menuju sofa di mana tas selempangnya diletakkan. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi, Sakura mengucapkan, "Aku pergi." Gadis itu benar-benar melangkahi ambang pintu dan sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang telah mengayun menutup.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku, jika kau gagal karenaku," gumamnya. "Kau tidak boleh gagal lagi, Sakura."

Dia tahu tidak mudah bagi Sakura untuk mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Sebenarnya dia paham, mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu keras kepala untuk tetap tinggal. Setelah selama ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura mungkin merasa bersalah tak punya waktu untuk Gaara. Dengan kondisinya yang baru saja melewati masa kritis setelah penyerangan itu, Sakura pasti berpikir sudah saatnya dia melepaskan urusan pribadi demi kepeduliannya untuk pemuda yang dalam statusnya adalah seorang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya membuka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali. Wajahnya tidak lagi nampak penuh kemelut seperti saat tadi dia pergi. Sakura melangkah ke tempat tidur Gaara. Topi sportnya dilepas, matanya menatap lurus wajah Gaara. Sesaat kemudian Sakura mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi pemuda itu. Diam-diam Sakura menggenggamkan topinya ke tangan Gaara.

"_Odaiji ni,_" bisiknya.

Setelah itu dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Gaara membeku di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya berubah merah. Tak menduga Sakura akan kembali hanya untuk memberinya kecupan hangat dan sebuah ucapan yang hanya sepenggal namun begitu menyemangatkan. Dan… Gaara melirik benda di dalam genggamannya kini, topi sport kesayangan Sakura yang selalu disebut-sebutnya sebagai 'topi keberuntungan'.

Memang agak aneh bagi Sakura berpergian tanpa topi di kepalanya. Topi yang dulu dibelikan sang ayah sejak dirinya duduk di bangku SMA itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Untuk saat ini, jika dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Gaara, biarlah topi keberuntungannya yang terus ada bersama kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya Sakura kini bisa pergi dengan perasaan sedikit tenang.

"Aku akan datang. Seperti maumu." Begitu yang ditulis Sakura dalam pesan pendek yang kemudian dikirimkannya ke nomor asing di ponselnya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang asyik menghisap rokok di balkon kamarnya mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dari saku celananya. Membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk, pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Odaiji ni: semoga cepat sembuh


	20. Kesempatan Kedua

Semua karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Kesempatan Kedua**

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam saat mobil sedan berwarna biru metalik berhenti di depan rumah bercat putih. Uchiha Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Kacamata hitamnya dilepas, matanya menatap lurus ke jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat di lantai dua.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, dan menekan nomor tertentu. "Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Sebaiknya cepat," katanya setelah teleponnya dijawab. Mata Sasuke belum lepas dari jendela.

"Sebentar," jawab Sakura tergesa-gesa, menyusul nada putus setelahnya.

Sasuke bersandar bosan di pintu mobil. Matanya memandang berkeliling. Saat itu Sasuke baru sadar dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang melewati jalan itu. Seorang wanita berkimono yang melintas di trotoar memandangnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum saat Sasuke balik menatapnya. Berikutnya sepasang anak muda berseragam sekolah—kelihatannya anak SMA—yang perempuan membisikkan sesuatu ke si pemuda sambil sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke. Kemudian gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke dan dengan malu-malu dia menyodorkan spidol merah dan sebuah sapu tangan padanya.

"Kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke. Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu, Sasuke-san?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu.

Anggukan Sasuke kemudian membuatnya melonjak-lonjak kecil, kesenangan. Setelah mendapatkan goresan tanda tangan Sasuke di sapu tangannya, si gadis meminta pemudanya mengabadikan gambar mereka dengan kamera ponsel si gadis. Gadis itu terlihat senang sekali setelah berpamitan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya—meski si pemuda nampak kurang senang.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Dua puluh menit berlalu sejak dia menelepon Sakura. Gadis itu belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dan menemuinya. Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa semua orang di komplek itu akan datang menyerbunya. Cukup dengan gadis SMA tadi.

Bel di depan pintu Sakura dibunyikannya dengan tidak sabar. Dari dalam terdengar Sakura menyahut sewot, diikuti derap-derap langkah di tangga kayu. Kemudian pintu membuka sedikit, kepala merah muda Sakura menyembul. Dia menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus pergi?" dia bertanya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah galak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mmm... aku..."

Sasuke tidak memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tanpa peringatan pemuda itu membuka lebar pintu hingga Sakura tidak lagi bisa bersembunyi di baliknya. Sasuke terpaku menatap gadis itu. Matanya menjelajah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Sakura.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?"

Sakura memperhatikan sendiri pakaiannya. Dalam hati berharap tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin aneh. Dress hitam tanpa lengan itu dipilihnya sendiri setelah hampir dua jam menimbang-nimbang. Bawahnya tidak terlalu pendek, hanya sampai di atas lulut. Sebuah scarf putih berbahan sutra dililitkan di lehernya agar terlihat manis―begitu seperti yang Ino ajarkan. Sakura hampir yakin dengan penampilannya kali itu. Namun keraguan timbul begitu melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Ada yang salah dengan seleramu," ucap pemuda itu datar, yang langsung saja menimbulkan rasa tersinggung luar biasa di hati Sakura.

"Aku tidak usah ikut saja."

Sakura berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ngambek," katanya saat menarik paksa Sakura ke mobil. Tidak peduli meski gadis itu memprotes.

Kekesalan Sakura bertambah-tambah. Siapa yang tidak jengkel, setelah bersusah payah memilih pakaian yang pantas agar bisa dikatakan spesial seperti Itachi bilang, kemudian dikatakan selera yang salah oleh Sasuke. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, pemuda itu tetap memaksanya pergi setelah kepercayaan dirinya dihancurkan.

Sedan Sasuke berhenti di sebuah tempat yang asing bagi Sakura. Bukan gedung besar sebuah teater, tidak ada keramaian dari tamu-tamu lain yang datang lebih dulu, tidak ada wartawan dan fotografer yang menyambut dengan ratusan blitz kamera, dan tidak ada karpet merah di depan pintu ganda raksasa―itu bukan pintu ganda raksasa, melainkan pintu kaca ganda dengan papan tanda _open_ menggantung di baliknya.

"Ini bukan Konobuki Theater," gumam Sakura.

"Memang bukan. Sebelum ke sana, ada yang harus dilakukan denganmu."

Sakura belum sempat melancarkan protes. Sasuke turun dan menggandeng Sakura masuk ke tempat itu. Sakura tidak yakin, namun tempat itu nampak seperti toko pakaian. Gaun-gaun indah aneka model yang dikenakan pada manekin dipajang di etalase. Seorang wanita cantik berwajah indo menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Sepertinya dia sudah kenal sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san! Sudah lama sekali tidak mampir! _Irasshai mase!_"

Sasuke tidak nampak ingin beramah-tamah. "Aku ingin kau menanganinya. Kami akan menghadiri premiere film dua jam lagi."

Pandangan wanita asing itu yang sejak tadi tersita pada Sasuke, beralih pada Sakura dengan tampang penasaran. "Allo! Namaku Charlotte―tapi aku biasa dipanggil Cher. Siapa namamu, Nona Manis?" dari nama dan caranya bicara, Sakura menduga wanita itu berasal dari Prancis. Melihat rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan bentuk matanya yang agak oriental, nampaknya dia orang Jepang keturunan Prancis yang lama tinggal di sana.

"Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"_Bien!_ Aruno Sakura! Kau anak baru Uchi-a yang ramai diberitakan itu ya? _Sugoii..._"

Sakura memaksa tersenyum. Agak aneh mendengar nama keluarganya disebut tanpa huruf H, begitu juga caranya mengucap nama keluarga besar Sasuke. Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu _anak baru Uchiha_? Agaknya wartawan mulai menulis macam-macam tentang dirinya.

Sasuke berdehem keras, sebelum Cher mulai menggosip macam-macam. Wanita setengah bule itu terkadang suka lupa waktu jika sudah bertemu teman mengobrol dan mendapatkan topik hangat yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan kembali sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Kau yang terbaik, Cher. Jadi jangan buat aku mencari langganan baru."

Cher mengedipkan mata. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku," katanya sebelum Sasuke pergi.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, ayo ke dalam. Kita buat sedikit keajaiban."

Cher membawa Sakura ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar. Seluruh dindingnya adalah lemari, di mana banyak gaun indah dengan berbagai model digantung. Sakura dimintanya berdiri di tengah ruangan, sementara Cher mengamat-amati sambil mengukur bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura dengan jengkal tangannya. Cher menyuruh seorang karyawannya mengambilkan sebuah gaun dari lemari dinding. Kemudian Sakura dimintanya mencoba gaun itu. Tapi tampaknya Cher kurang puas dengan penampilan Sakura. Berikutnya gaun demi gaun Sakura coba, tapi Cher selalu menggeleng. Hingga akhirnya setelah hampir putus asa, Cher teringat pada rancangan lama yang tidak pernah dia selesaikan karena menurutnya tidak ada gadis yang akan sesuai dengan rancangan itu.

Cher meminta karyawannya membawa gaun yang masih belum dijahit itu keluar. Gaun itu memang benar-benar belum jadi, namun secara kasat mata sudah terlihat bentuk potongannya. Kain satin yang dibalutkan ke manekin itu dilepas, kemudian berpindah dikenakan ke tubuh Sakura. Cher dengan cekatan memasang jarum-jarum pentul dan peniti sebagai penyambung sementara. Setelah selesai mengikuti polanya, Cher tersenyum lebar. Rancangan tidak jadi itu kini semakin terlihat seperti gaun di tubuh Sakura. Benar-benar pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, pinggangnya yang ramping, dan lengan serta tungkainya yang tidak jenjang.

"_Parfait! _Sempurna sekali!" Cher berseru.

Sakura nampak ragu. "Tapi gaun ini belum jadi. Apa... apakah kau akan membiarkanku memakainya seperti ini?" Dia menunjukkan bagian-bagian gaun yang hanya disemat oleh jarum-jarum pentul.

Cher tertawa. "Tentu tidak, Sayang. Aku harus menjahitnya dulu."

"Tapi Sasuke akan segera datang. Apa sempat?"

"Sssst! Itulah mengapa Sasuke selalu datang padaku. Soal-soal seperti itu adalah keahlianku, Sakura." Cher membanggakan diri sendiri. "Kalau tahu sejak awal aku tahu, seharusnya kau jadi modelku untuk gaun ini, Sakura-chan," tambahnya.

Kini sementara gaun itu dijahit, Sakura dibawa ke ruang rias. Wajahnya dipoles, rambutnya ditata. Sakura tidak banyak bicara selama pekerjaan itu berlangsung. Padahal setiap kali diajak ke salon dan dipaksa ikut perawatan oleh Ino, Sakura akan protes dan mengeluh tiap kali wajahnya diolesi macam-macam krim yang dia tidak tahu apa kegunaannya, dan paling tidak suka rambutnya dipegang-pegang oleh orang lain. Sakura bukan cewek salon. Tapi kali ini dia diam saja. Sakura seolah pasrah apapun yang akan dilakukan Cher dan para asistennya padanya. Kata-kata Itachi terngiang lagi. "Penampilan istimewa."

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, satu setengah jam kemudian Sasuke datang. Dia sudah rapi dan elegan dengan tuxedo hitam. Cher menyambutnya seorang diri di depan.

"Semua beres 'kan? Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran. Dia memang nampak tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana tidak, jarum jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukkan pukul delapan malam; waktu dimana dia dan Sakura sudah harus tiba di Konobuki Theater.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-san. Kau pasti tidak akan kecewa." Cher tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menepuk dua kali, dan pintu ruangan di belakang punggungnya membuka.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Cher, ke pintu ganda yang membuka itu.

Sakura melangkah keluar―Tapi benarkah itu Sakura? Sasuke bergeming. Matanya bahkan tidak sempat berkedip, terpukau oleh sosok mempesona yang berdiri di sana. Wanita berbalut gaun satin merah, kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang bercahaya. Rambut merah mudanya ditata sedemikian rupa; sebagian rambut depannya ditarik ke atas dan dijepit dengan hiasan rambut mirip mahkota berlian, sebagian lagi dibiarkan terurai dengan ujungnya dibuat ikal menggantung. Riasan wajahnya mempertegas kecantikan alami yang telah dimilikinya.

"Cantik sekali, bukan?" Cher membisik ke telinga Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah baru sadar dari semacam sihir. Dia berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan sikap arogannya semula. "Ayo," katanya.

Sakura melangkah ragu-ragu menyusul Sasuke. Dia berbisik pada Cher. "Apa aku tampak aneh? Dia menatapku begitu."

"_Bien!_ Kau sama sekali salah, Sayang. Jika seorang laki-laki menatapmu sampai tidak berkedip begitu, artinya dia jatuh cinta padamu."

"Hah?" Sakura tak bisa menahan suaranya.

Cher terkekeh. "Aku bercanda. Tapi kau benar-benar cantik, Sakura-chan. Percaya dirilah. Jangan tundukkan wajah seperti itu! Ayo cepat sana!" Cher mendorong pelan punggung Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri Sakura. Gadis itu dihadapkan ke cermin sebesar pintu. Sakura menatap bayangannya sendiri, dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku di balik tuxedonya. Sebuah kalung batu emerald yang berkilauan dipasangkannya di leher polos Sakura.

"Wah... cantik sekali! Kau memang paling paham bagaimana membuat seorang gadis bersinar, Sasuke-san!" Cher berseru.

"Ibuku yang minta supaya Sakura memakainya," kata Sasuke datar. Dia nampak berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman.

Sasuke memberikan lengan pada Sakura. Malu-malu Sakura menggandengnya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Pelataran Konobuki Theater telah dipenuhi orang―terutama para fotografer dan wartawan. _Blitz-blitz_ kamera tak pernah berhenti berkedip. Ratusan pasang mata tertuju pada sosok-sosok yang turun dari mobil dan melintas di karpet merah. Diramaikan dengan teriakan-teriakan dari para penggemar yang hanya bisa berdiri tak lebih dari pembatas yang telah dipasang sebagai pengamanan.

"Tidak perlu takut. Gandeng saja tanganku, ikuti aku, dan jangan layani pertanyaan wartawan," kata Sasuke.

Sakura nampak tegang di bangkunya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan perasaan khawatir dan was-was. Hatinya tiba-tiba jadi gelisah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang betapa mengerikannya sorot panggung utama menakutinya lagi.

Seorang petugas pemarkir mobil membuka pintu di sebelah Sakura, membuatnya terkejut. Sakura baru sadar Sasuke sudah tidak ada di bangku pengemudi. Dia sudah berdiri di luar, menunggu Sakura turun dari mobil.

Pelan-pelan Sakura melangkah turun. Berpasang-pasang mata dan sorot kamera langsung saja beralih padanya. Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali menahan silaunya blitz. Macam-macam pertanyaan mereka lontarkan, seperti yang sudah Sasuke katakan. Dan seperti instruksi lelaki itu saat sebelum mereka turun, Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan bergandengan di atas karpet merah tanpa minat menggubris pertanyaan para wartawan.

"Sakura, lihatlah ke sini."

"Sakura, senyum. Kami sedang memotretmu."

"Kau terlihat luar biasa, Sakura."

Fotografer-fotografer tak peduli bagaimanapun sikap tak acuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka terus menjepret, dan tidak bosan memanggil-manggil demi mendapat wajah senyum objek di atas karpet merah.

Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura. "Wajahmu jangan tegang begitu. Tersenyumlah. Berikan mereka gambar yang bagus."

Jujur saja Sakura kurang paham maksud kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya tersenyum, padahal dirinya sendiri memasang wajah angkuh yang jika sekali saja orang melihatnya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak suka diganggu. Namun akhirnya Sakura menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Meski ketegangannya belum hilang, gadis itu berusaha nampak santai. Dia memenuhi permintaan para fotografer untuk tersenyum dan memasang wajah manis.

Awalnya Sakura pikir ini akan terlewati dengan mudah. Hanya berjalan mengikuti Sasuke sepanjang karpet merah hingga sampai di pintu masuk, melempar senyuman beberapa kali saat fotografer memenjepret kamera mereka, dan tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan apapun dari para wartawan yang tak kenal putus asa itu. Memang terlihat mudah. Sakura hanya tidak menyangka kakinya yang tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu bertumit tinggi akan terkecoh dan menghilangkan keseimbangan tubuhnya, sehingga dia hampir jatuh menubruk Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke dapat menahannya dengan baik. Tapi Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa malu. Belum lagi para fotografer mencuri kesempatan untuk mengabadikan peristiwa itu. Sakura bahkan mendengar beberapa cemoohan dari wartawan, membuatnya ingin berlari saja sejauh mungkin dari keramaian itu.

Tanpa Sakura menduga, Sasuke menggendongnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana tercengang. Para wartawan berkomentar heboh, dan fotografer tak ingin sedikitpun kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjepret.

"Jika kalian ingin melihat lebih, pastikan untuk tidak melewatkan film ini," kata Sasuke.

Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, bahkan bersiul panjang menggoda mereka berdua. Suasana menjadi bertambah riuh.

"Kau gila," ketus Sakura, setelah memaksa Sasuke menurunkannya. Mereka kini aman di dalam gedung teater.

"Setidaknya besok tidak akan ada tulisan 'Haruno terpeleset di karpet merah pertamanya' di koran mereka."

Sakura menatapnya sebal. Memang cukup masuk akal apa yang dikatakannya itu. Tindakan Sasuke tadi telah menyelamatkannya, dari berita-berita nakal para wartawan yang pasti akan terbit dengan heboh besok pagi. Adegan jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke―meski tanpa sengaja―yang dilanjutkan dengan gendongan Sasuke, akan terlihat oleh mereka seperti sebuah skanario untuk mempromosikan film mereka. Ditambah lagi ucapan Sasuke saat itu. Sakura ingat beberapa praktisi film Barat melakukan hal-hal unik di karpet merah demi tujuan yang sama. Jadi bisa dikatakan adegan tadi bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh―terutama bagi jurnalis film.

Yah, apapun itu, Sakura bersyukur semuanya sudah berlalu. Ketegangan di atas karpet merah berhasil terlewati. Namun kini berganti dengan ketegangan sorot _panggung utama_ yang sebenarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan!" Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, tak bisa menahan suaranya begitu bertemu dan melihat Sakura dalam penampilan yang belum pernah sekalipun dilihatnya. Mikoto memuji gaun merahnya, mengagumi tatanan rambut serta riasan wajahnya, dan yang terakhir matanya terpaku pada benda hijau berkilauan yang menjuntai di dada Sakura. Senyum keibuannya mengembang.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan cocok sekali di lehermu, Sakura-chan," katanya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Jadi benar, Mikoto-basan yang menginginkanku memakai kalung ini?"

"Ya. Karena warna dan kilaunya sama indahnya dengan matamu, Sakura. Sudah lama aku membelinya―pada seorang pengrajin barang-barang kaca di Pulau Murano, saat kunjungan bersama anak-anak teaterku ke Venice. Bagus, bukan?"

"Ini indah sekali. Tapi apa boleh aku memakainya? Ini 'kan―"

Mikoto menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak suka kau menolak. Apa Sasuke sudah mengatakannya?"

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Mengatakan apa?"

Tatapan mata galak Mikoto terlempar pada putra bungsunya. "Apa sih susahnya buatmu, Sasu-kun? Ayo cepat katakan."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Bu. Jangan paksa aku melakukan apa yang tidak perlu kulakukan." Tapi Mikoto terus memelototinya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sakura, penampilanmu jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya kau tidak lagi terlihat seperti orang yang akan datang ke pemakaman."

"Sasuke! Bukan begitu caranya memuji seorang wanita! Anak bodoh!" Mikoto mengomel.

Sasuke perlu berterima kasih pada Itachi. Karena jika dia tidak datang saat itu, ibunya pasti sudah mengumpatnya habis-habisan. Itachi datang untuk memberitahukan tempat duduk mereka. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada Sakura. Kakak Sasuke itu meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Sakura."

Gadis itu tersipu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Secepat itu kau melupakan Konan," Sasuke berkomentar ketus.

Itachi menertawakannya. Dia tahu sekali adiknya sedang cemburu. "Wanita tidak akan marah hanya karena ini, Sasuke. Kau perlu tahu bagaimana caranya menghormati wanita cantik."

Sasuke memutar lagi bola matanya.

Itachi kemudian menggandeng sang ibu memasuki ruangan teater. Saat Sasuke bertanya mengapa bukan Konan―tunangannya―yang seharusnya dia gandeng, Itachi mengatakan bahwa Konan datang bersama Pein Yahiko. Keduanya adalah pasangan bintang dalam film malam ini. Maka sudah sepantasnya jika mereka datang berdua, alih-alih dengan pasangan sesungguhnya. Itachi juga mengatakan hal itu berlaku pula pada sutradara. Itachi tidak mau menjelaskan lagi maksudnya. Sasuke sudah seharusnya paham bahwa sebagai pasangan sutradara dalam proyek film, dia dan Sakura juga perlu berperan sesuai di acara pemutaran perdana film mereka.

"Kami menunggumu di barisan depan," kata Itachi sebelum pergi lebih dulu dengan Mikoto.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu nampak tidak peduli apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Wajahnya kelihatan kesal padanya. Dia diam tanpa kata. Akhirnya Sasuke memberi lengannya.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menggandeng tanganku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih diam beberapa saat. Setelah itu dia mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke tanpa bicara apa-apa. Raut wajah kesalnya belum hilang. Malam ini bahkan belum berakhir, namun entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke membuatnya sakit hati. Yang terakhir adalah ucapannya saat tadi Mikoto masih ada. Pujian yang dipaksakan melahirkan barisan kata-kata menusuk. Sakura paham selera berpakaiannya memang buruk. Tapi siapa sangka gaun hitam dan scarf putih pilihannya yang dia pakai sebelum ini dicibir seperti pakaian orang berkabung. Sasuke tidak tahu saja beratnya meninggalkan celana jeans dan kemeja yang biasa Sakura kenakan. Kenyamanan itu ditinggalkannya demi tampil istimewa. Tapi Sasuke seolah tidak mau mengerti sedikitpun.

"Kau cantik," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghentikan langkah. Matanya menatap lurus Sasuke. Salah dengarkah telinganya? Bohongkah ucapannya? Mungkin saja pemuda itu hanya sedang menghiburnya, melihat wajahnya yang tidak lagi bersemangat. Atau mungkin dia merasa bersalah, dan ingin membebaskan rasa tak enak hatinya dengan pujian yang seharusnya dia katakan. Atau bahkan mungkin dia khawatir jika ibunya bertanya lagi. Apapun itu, Sakura sulit mempercayai ucapan spontan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke melepaskan lengannya. Tangan Sakura diraih, punggung tangannya dikecup lembut, matanya tak lepas dari mata emerald gadis itu; persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Itachi beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu cara memuji wanita. Maaf," gumam Sasuke kemudian. "Tapi kau memang cantik malam ini."

Sakura tahu persis riasan wajahnya tidak akan bisa menutupi rona di kedua pipinya saat ini. Entah mengapa perasaan marah dan jengkelnya tadi lenyap begitu saja oleh perlakuan dan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu. Rahangnya semakin rapat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Di antara keheningan itu, mereka mendengar nama masing-masing telah disebut. Itu pertanda mereka tidak punya waktu untuk saling menebak pikiran dalam kebisuan. Kehadiran mereka ditunggu. _After the Rain Drop _sebentar lagi diputar. Sakura dan Sasuke melanjutkan langkah mereka di sepanjang koridor, kembali bergandengan tangan seperti sebelumnya―meski terasa kaku.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Pemutaran perdana film _After the Rain Drop_ berakhir dengan sukses. Setelah adegan terakhir, seisi ruangan riuh dengan tepuk tangan para undangan yang hadir memenuhi ruangan terbesar Konobuki Theater malam itu. Mereka bertepuk tangan untuk setiap nama yang muncul dalam _credit tittle_; nama-nama para pemain yang diawali dari nama Pein Yahiko sebagai pemeran utama, nama para staf di balik layar, produser dan sponsor. Yang terakhir muncul adalah nama yang paling riuh diberi tepuk tangan, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu sorot paling terang menyinari keduanya. Wajah mereka muncul di layar besar. Sasuke tersenyum singkat, sementara Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang terlihat dari gerakan bibirnya.

Setelah pemutaran itu selesai, mereka berkumpul di _top roof _dalam sebuah _cocktail party_. Para undangan yang terdiri dari orang-orang di balik layar, para pemikir film, aktor dan aktris, serta kalangan kelas atas yang mencintai film.

Malam itu Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi perhatian utama. Sebagai sutradara, tentu saja mereka berdua yang mendapat sorotan lebih. Sasuke dikenal sebagai sutradara muda berbakat yang cukup pengalaman di industri film. Meski belum banyak karya yang dihasilkannya, para sineas senior mengakui bakat dan ideloginya dalam membuat film. Sebelum _After the Rain Drop_ rilis pun namanya telah mengudara di kalangan praktisi film maupun media massa. Sasuke tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat setelah film independennya yang berjudul _Two Night_ berhasil menjadi juara utama pada festival film indie di London saat musim semi lalu. Sementara itu, Sakura justru menjadi perhatian karena hal sebaliknya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang mahasiswi institut seni paling terkenal di Konoha. Dia belum punya karya fenomenal. Satu-satunya karya miliknya adalah _Oshiro_ yang menjadi film pendek terbaik pada festival film pendek musim panas ini―festival yang kelasnya kalah jauh dari festival yang dimenangkan Sasuke. Tapi dari sanalah Sakura bisa berdiri di _panggung utama_ saat ini, bersanding dengan Sasuke. Banyak orang profesional mengaguminya. Seorang yang bukan apa-apa bisa menghasilkan karya luar biasa bersama mereka-mereka yang telah memiliki nama. Itu menjadi prestasi tersendiri untuk Sakura.

"Aku berani bertaruh. Jika kau ada kesempatan membuat film sendiri, film-mu pasti mengalahkan film Sasuke," kata Tsunade, aktris legendaris yang pernah menyapa Sakura di pesta kemenangan film pendeknya.

Kali ini bukan sekedar menyapa, seorang seniman arogan sekelas Tsunade dengan senang hati mau berbagi cerita dengan Sakura. Wanita itu memang dikenal arogan dan suka seenaknya. Citra yang selama ini melekat padanya adalah aktris yang manja; selalu minta macam-macam dan senang mengeluh hanya untuk merepotkan staf produksi. Banyak media massa yang berkomentar pedas dengan kelakuannya itu, dan menyayangkan bakatnya yang luar biasa sehingga tetap dibutuhkan dan diminati oleh para produser dan sutradara. Tapi malam itu, yang Sakura lihat darinya bukanlah wanita yang selama ini dikatakan media. Memang cara bicaranya terkesan arogan dan angkuh, namun sifatnya sama sekali tidak. Tsunade adalah wanita yang penuh perhatian saat lawan bicaranya bersuara; menanggapi dengan komentar cerdas tanpa menyinggung si lawan bicara, serta tidak pernah memotong kata-kata sebelum lawan bicaranya selesai. Ayah Sakura pernah mengatakan, sifat seseorang bisa dilihat saat diajak bicara. Sakura berkesimpulan bahwa Tsunade sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang lembut dan santun, serta orang yang sangat peduli pada sekitar. Mungkin citra jeleknya selama ini sengaja dia buat untuk menutupi jati diri sesungguhnya. Mungkin untuk suatu tujuan, sensasi misalnya. Seperti yang selalu Sakura pahami, bahwa orang yang punya sensasi besar akan menjadi terkenal, dan orang terkenal akan memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi. Bukan hal yang baik memang, tapi terkadang seorang seniman perlu melakukan hal-hal semacam itu demi mempertahankan karir seninya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura, menanggapi kalimat Tsunade sebelumnya. "Aku berharap Tsunade-san mau bermain di filmku nanti," kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Keinginannya itu sama besarnya seperti dulu menginginkan Konan.

"Selama ada peran yang sesuai denganku," jawab Tsunade.

"Semua peran cocok dengan Tsunade-san. Percayalah, aku sudah menonton hampir semua―kurasa sudah semuanya―film yang Anda bintangi."

Tsunade nampak menahan senyum, memasang wajah searogan mungkin. Dia memang tipe orang yang tidak suka memperlihatkan perasaan senangnya pada orang lain.

Bukan hanya Tsunade, malam itu Sakura mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu para profesional lainnya. Senju Hashirama, sutradara senior yang sempat berbincang dengannya di malam penganugrahan film pendek dulu juga datang bersama isterinya. Seperti malam itu, Hashirama kembali memuji Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu Sarutobi Hiruzen. Seorang pria tua, pendiri dan pemilik Sarutobi Production, yang juga merupakan ayah Asuma, dosen yang telah banyak menggembleng Sakura. Sakura senang sekali bertemu dengan Sarutobi senior itu. Dia pria tua yang sangat ramah, punya selera humor yang bagus, senang bercerita dengan menggunakan macam-macam pepatah. Banyak hal yang diceritakannya pada Sakura―lebih banyak tentang dirinya sendiri, namun juga seperti Tsunade yang penuh perhatian saat lawan bicaranya mendapat giliran bercerita. Sarutobi Hiruzen memberi banyak nasihat kepada Sakura, dia selalu mengingatkan bahwa industri hiburan merupakan dunia yang keras.

"Saat ini kau berhasil mendapat tempat di atas. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, makin tinggi sebuah gunung maka makin kencang angin yang bertiup di puncaknya. Roda terus berputar, kau tahu. Tetaplah bekerja keras, Nak."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. Terima kasih, Sarutobi-san. Asuma-sensei juga sering mengatakan soal itu."

Kemudian Sakura bertanya di mana Asuma, karena sejak tadi dia tidak melihatnya muncul di pesta maupun pada saat pemutaran film. Hiruzen mengatakan bahwa Asuma tidak bisa datang dan menitipkan permintaan maafnya untuk Sakura. Asuma sedang di Oto, menemani isterinya yang akan melahirkan.

"Wah, Sensei akan jadi ayah! Cepat sekali rasanya. Seperti baru kemarin dia mengabariku soal kehamilan Kurenai-san."

Sarutobi tua tertawa. Suara tawanya mirip batuk―Sakura sempat mengira orang tua itu mendadak terserang suatu penyakit. "Waktu memang tidak terasa berlalu. Hari ini kau masih bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, besok untuk berjalan pun kau butuh tongkat," dia berfilsafah lagi.

Kakashi datang bersama Rin. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dari keduanya. Mereka tidak nampak banyak berdebat seperti dulu. Dan yang menarik perhatian Sakura, sebuah cincin berlian tersemat di jari manis Rin.

"Si Bodoh ini melamarku seminggu yang lalu," jawab Rin saat Sakura mempertanyakan soal cincin itu. Wajah Kakashi sedikit merona, meski dia tetap berlagak secuek mungkin. Sakura mengucapkan selamat, dan menggoda sepasang kekasih itu. Rin bilang mereka akan menikah di awal musim gugur nanti.

"Kalian seharusnya melakukan itu dari dulu," Hashirama berkomentar.

Sakura setuju. Kakashi dan Rin adalah teman dekat sejak di universitas, begitu yang pernah didengarnya. Mereka masing-masing berprofesi di dunia yang berhubungan. Sakura yakin sekali kedekatan mereka selama ini bukan sekedar teman atau sahabat. Dan menurut pandangan Sakura, Kakashi dan Rin memang cocok, dalam banyak hal. Meski sering berdebat, akan ada satu hal yang menyamakan pandangan mereka lagi. Tambah satu lagi pasangan yang akan menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini, setelah sebelumnya Itachi dan Konan menyembunyikan pertunangan mereka.

Kedatangan Jiraiya setelah itu ke perkumpulan obrolan mereka mengubah suasana menjadi agak kaku. Tapi sebenarnya hanya Sakura yang merasa kaku. Dia canggung bertemu dengan pemilik rumah produksi yang pernah memecatnya.

"Selamat untuk film barumu, Haruno Sakura. Sangat disayangkan di antara kita pernah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Aku menyesal atas pemecatanmu dulu," kata Jiraiya. "Siapa sangka seorang pencatat adegan kini menjadi pemikir utama di sebuah film hebat." Sakura menangkap nada bicara yang kurang enak pada kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Sakura tersinggung, namun tetap berusaha tenang dan tak terpengaruh. Dia menjawab, "Ya. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Jiraiya-san. Jika saja aku tidak dipecat, mungkin saat ini aku masih berkutat mencatat adegan tiap adegan di balik pengeras suara Anda."

"Kau ingin sekali jadi sutradara ,ya? Seharusnya kau bisa bicarakan itu padaku, Sakura-chan."

"Dia tidak perlu bicara," Tsunade menyahut. "Seorang sutradara yang baik harus peka terhadap kemampuan anak-anak buahnya. Bukannya pura-pura buta dan tuli, hanya mau mendengar pendapatnya sendiri."

Jiraiya tertawa. Sekali lagi dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat tersinggung Sakura yang mendengarnya. Tidak peduli Tsunade menyindir dengan ucapan singkat yang menusuk, Jiraiya tetap membela diri dan menyombong. Baginya tak pantas meributkan soal masa lalunya memecat Sakura. Toh sekarang Sakura berhasil menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, kata Jiraiya, Sakura secara instan menjadi pesaingnya. Jujur saja Sakura geram mendengarnya menyebut kata _instan_. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak suka kerja kerasnya selama ini dinilai dengan kata itu. Jiraiya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal usahanya hingga bisa mencapai panggung utama malam ini.

Sakura baru akan melancarkan protes saat mengalun iringan musik _waltz_ di lantai dansa. Jiraiya pamit untuk berbincang dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya lebih pantas diajak berdiskusi. Rin bergumam pelan, dia senang orang tua itu menyingkir dengan sendirinya. Hashirama juga mengatakan ketidaksukaannya pada Jiraiya, karena sifatnya yang suka bicara seenaknya itu. Sementara Tsunade tidak menambah komentar, selain sibuk memanggil pelayan untuk minta gelas _wine_ baru.

"Sakura-chan, maukah berdansa denganku?" Sarutobi Hiruzen mengulurkan tangan menunggu Sakura.

Namun Pein Yahiko yang datang tiba-tiba menyingkirkannya. "Anda terlalu tua untuk berdansa dengan wanita cantik," ucapnya, yang langsung mendapat protes dari Hiruzen. Pein tidak mengacuhkan. Tangannya mengulur pada Sakura. "Maukah, Sakura?"

"Ano, aku tidak bisa dansa..."

"Ayolah." Pein meraih tangan Sakura, membawanya ke lantai dansa. "Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Gaun merah itu membuatmu semakin cantik, Sakura."

Sakura tersipu. Tidak ada daya baginya menolak tawaran Pein untuk berdansa. Padahal dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa. Ino pernah mengajarkannya, saat dirinya dipaksa menjadi lawan main Si Pirang untuk latihan drama. Tapi Ino menyerah, katanya Sakura payah sekali. Jika ditanya siapa wanita yang tidak bisa berdansa, jawabannya sudah pasti Sakura. Sakura ingat sekali betapa jengkelnya Ino waktu itu. Dan malam ini dia perpasangan dengan Pein di lantai dansa yang sebenarnya. Sakura sebisa mungkin mengikuti gerak langkah pasangan dansanya, meski gerakannya nampak kaku sekali. Sebagai bayarannya, Pein terinjak sepatu hak tinggi Sakura beberapa kali.

"Maaf soal kakimu. Gerakannya rumit sekali," gumam Sakura setelah sesi dansanya dengan Pein berakhir. Pein mengatakan ketidak-beratannya.

Sesudah itu, Sakura menyingkir ke teras. Dia ingin menyendiri. Tiba-tiba saat tadi dia teringat Gaara yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Seharian ini Sakura belum menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Rindu sekali rasanya, juga khawatir. Meskipun saat ditinggal kondisi Gaara sudah membaik, Sakura tetap merasa tidak nyaman dalam acara malam ini. Dia merasa tidak enak, bersenang-senang sendiri sementara Gaara harus melewatkan jam-jam membosankan di kamar rawatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang dari dalam. Tangannya masih memegang gelas_ wine_. "Di dalam ramai. Kenapa malah menyendiri di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja. Tidak boleh?" Sakura meliriknya ketus. "Kau sendiri dari tadi tidak kelihatan."

"Aku mengantar Ibu kembali ke hotel. Dia minta pulang, katanya bosan. Lagi pula besok pagi Ibu sudah harus kembali ke New York."

"Oh, ya. Tur dunia itu sudah selesai, ya? Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Mikoto-basan. Aku sekaligus ingin ucapkan terima kasih dan mengembalikan kalung ini―"

"Ibu bilang kau boleh menyimpannya."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', katanya lagi." Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. Dia lega Sakura tidak lagi memprotes. Gadis itu memang sudah seharusnya tahu tidak ada gunanya membantah kata-kata Mikoto―apalagi Sasuke yang menyampaikannya. Kemudian Sasuke membicarakan topik yang berbeda.

"Akhirnya film ini selesai juga ya. Kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bisa satu paham. Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja sama dengan baik. Itachi tidak jadi bangkrut."

Sakura menahan tawanya. Sasuke benar. Jika saja film mereka gagal, Itachi pasti bangkrut. Sakura tak tega mengingat betapa besarnya pengorbanan Itachi sebagai produser, memutuskan menggunakan dana pribadi untuk membayar biaya produksi yang semakin membengkak sementara sponsor utama mengundurkan diri. Meski baru tayang perdana, ada peluang film mereka bisa mencapai target penjualan, melihat besarnya animo masyarakat selama tahap promosi berjalan. Selain itu, dengan hadirnya para profesional dari kalangan sineas dan jurnalis film di luar undangan malam ini menandakan bahwa film garapan mereka berhasil menarik perhatian. Itu sebuah pertanda bagus.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih," kata Sakura kemudian. Dia menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. "Jujur saja awalnya aku hampir putus asa menghadapi sikapmu. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar tak ada gunanya memaksamu. Kau sendiri pun tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Karena ada banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan di sini, Itachi-san salah satunya."

Tanpa diduga, Sakura mengulurkan tangan. Persis seperti saat dia meminta Sasuke bekerja sama dengannya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian wajahnya berpaling, alih-alih membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

"Di awal kerja sama kita, kau menjabat tanganku," kata Sasuke. "Sekarang kau melakukannya lagi. Apa itu maksudnya akhir dari kerja sama kita?"

Sakura menautkan alis. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dua hari yang lalu seorang produser dari Korea Selatan menghubungiku. Dia menawarkan film yang bagus. Aku sudah baca sinopsis ceritanya. Orang itu juga mengirimkan sebagian naskahnya untuk kupelajari. Aku sangat tertarik."

"Bagus," kata Sakura. "Kau terima saja kalau begitu."

"Dia tidak mau film ini dikerjakan olehku―Dia ingin film ini dikerjakan olehku dan kau. Dia mau kita mengerjakannya berdua, seperti _After the Rain Drop_."

Sakura membisu. Pandangannya beralih dari wajah Sasuke, terlempar jauh ke angkasa hitam yang berhiaskan titik-titik bintang berkelip. Sangat sulit dipercaya apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Kerja sama ke dua. Sungguh kabar ini di luar dugaan Sakura. Siapa sangka tawaran untuk film berikutnya datang begitu cepat. Dan lagi, harus dengan Sasuke lagi? Sakura mungkin tidak terlalu keberatan. Dia bisa membaca-baca dulu naskahnya, dan memperkirakan waktu produksi yang perlu disesuaikan agar nantinya tidak bentrok dengan jadwal pribadinya untuk mempersiapkan karya tugas akhir dan sidang skripsi. Tapi Sakura telah mengambil keputusan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menerima beasiswa dari Steve Bastian. Aku akan ke Kanada musim semi nanti, setelah studiku selesai di sini," kata Sakura. "Maaf."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Siapapun tidak bisa memaksa. Lakukan saja kalau itu maumu."

"Nada bicaramu terdengar tidak enak." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Kau tidak suka aku mendapat beasiswa? Kau pikir aku tidak pantas, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa kemudian ditawari bersekolah di institusi besar di luar negeri? Menurutmu aku mendapatkannya secara instan seperti pandangan Jiraiya-san?"

"Wow, wow! Menurutmu aku seberengsek Si Tua itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Apapun yang sudah dikatakan Si Berengsek Jiraiya padamu, tidak ada gunanya dipikirkan. Mulutnya memang begitu, seperti perempuan. Buang-buang waktu memikirkan ucapannya. Tapi mungkin kau memang tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya, ya?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke terkekeh. "Gerakan dansamu payah sekali tadi," katanya.

Sakura melempar tatapan. "Aku memang tidak bisa dansa!"

"Begitu? Bukannya gara-gara Jiraiya?"

"Terserah!" Sakura buang muka lagi. "Bicaramu sombong sekali. Seperti dirimu jago dansa saja."

Sasuke tertawa remeh. _Wine_ yang masih tersisa diteguknya hingga habis, kemudian Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di atas pagar beton.

"Biar kutunjukkan siapa yang tidak jago berdansa."

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke merenggut genggaman Sakura. Lengan kanan Sakura dibentangkan, sementara tangan kiri Sakura diletakkan di bahunya. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas memeluk ke punggung Sakura. Kaki-kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah perlahan; ke depan kemudian ke kanan, mundur kemudian ke kiri; gerakan dansa klasik, seiring dengan irama musik _waltz_ yang terdengar dari ruangan pesta yang Sasuke senandungkan dari hidung. Secara spontan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya―kali ini benar, tidak seperti saat tadi dia berdansa dengan Pein. Dan kali ini Sakura seolah menikmatinya. Selangkah demi selangkah, gerakan berkeliling, hingga sampai pada gerakan berputar. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura melakukan gerakan berputar dengan berporos pada genggaman tangan mereka di udara. Sasuke dan Sakura memulainya lagi dari gerakan awal, kemudian gerakan berputar; terus dan terus. Keduanya seolah lupa bagaimana caranya berhenti.

Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki Sakura terselip. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh, sebelum Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?"

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh selama dia berdansa dengan Sasuke. Suatu perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Sulit baginya untuk mengerti itu. Seperti sebuah kesenangan melonjak-lonjak, perasaan geli hingga tak bisa menahan tawa, bahagia. Entah jenis perasaan apa itu tadi.

Sasuke lama menatapnya. Matanya tidak berkedip. Dan tatapan aneh itu sepertinya pernah Sakura lihat. Sakura ingat. Itu seperti mata Sasuke saat menatapnya di Venice malam itu; malam di mana Sasuke datang ke kamar inapnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tidak bisa lupa itu. Tapi saat itu Sasuke sedang mabuk berat. Tidak aneh jika dia bicara macam-macam. Lain halnya malam ini. Sakura yakin satu-dua gelas _wine_ saja tidak mungkin membuat Sasuke mabuk. Pemuda itu sedang dalam kondisi kesadaran yang stabil saat ini. Lalu apa artinya tatapan mata itu?

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Tadi itu cukup menyenangkan," katanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa canggung. Sakura kemudian mengatakan akan kembali ke ruang pesta, khawatir yang lain sedang mencarinya.

Namun Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura, menariknya mendekat, dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir gadis itu. Sakura terpaku. Dia tahu ini salah, namun tubuhnya seperti menolak untuk tidak membiarkan Sasuke.

Sesaat berikutnya sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya marah. "Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadismu!" Kemudian dia pergi.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya, Sakura," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus bekas merah di pipinya.

**To be continued...**


	21. Karin dan Sasuke

Semua karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

Sasuke bersandar di punggung sofa sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Dia bukannya tertidur. Musik _rap_ yang mengalun dari _earphone_ di kedua telinganya membuatnya teringat pada kejadian kemarin malam, pada Sakura yang tampil cantik dengan gaun merah, pada Sakura yang memberinya sebuah tamparan menyakitkan.

_Gadis cantik bergaun merah_

_ke mana melangkah, semua mata mengarah_

_Gadis cantik bermata menawan_

_tiap lirikan menundukkan rembulan_

_Gadis cantik berambut panjang_

_elok tubuhnya tak lepas mata memandang_

_Oh... aku jatuh cinta_

_Dia tersenyum,_

_aku terpaku_

_Dia mendekat,_

_aku membeku_

_Dia menyapa,_

_aku membisu_

_Oh... tahukah dia?_

_Aku jatuh cinta_

_Ingin ku ajak dia berdansa_

_Habiskan malam dalam indahnya romansa_

_Namun lidah berucap tak kuasa_

_Aku hampir putus asa_

_Dia pergi_

_Melangkah jauh pada seorang lelaki_

_Aku ditinggal sendiri_

_Hanya tersisa dingin dan sepi_

_Gadis cantik bergaun merah_

_melangkah pergi, buatku menyerah_

_Gadis cantik bermata menawan_

_cerita semalam tinggal kenangan_

_Gadis cantik berambut panjang_

_membekas sedih, tinggalkanku yang malang_

_Oh... aku yang malang_

Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke membuka, menatap sampul belakang CD duo _rapper_ bertanda tangan yang saat ini lagunya sedang dia dengarkan. Dalam hati dia mengeja huruf-huruf yang merangkai judul lagu itu, _Gadis Bergaun Merah_. Syairnya membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa dan bersedih di saat yang sama. Begitu mengena, hampir persis seperti dirinya yang telah kehilangan Sakura. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak dulu, telah memilih lelaki lain―karena dirinya tak pernah mampu bertindak. Sasuke tahu dirinya mencintai Sakura. Tapi apa yang bisa dibuatnya? Harga dirinya terlalu sulit untuk dilawan. Apa-apa yang dilakukannya, selalu menjadi kesalahan di hadapan Sakura. Tindakannya yang semula bermaksud baik, hanya berakhir menjadi keburukan. Hanya karena Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat bodoh. Ya, dia anggap jatuh cinta adalah hal bodoh dan konyol. Itu tidak cocok dengan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukan begitu maksudnya. Bukan begitu yang diinginkannya. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Sasuke ingin sekali mendapatkan Sakura. Dia ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Sasuke ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa tidak ada laki-laki lain yang pantas mencintai Sakura, hanya dirinya seorang. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada Gaara. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi sekali lagi, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke ingat kejadian malam itu, saat dirinya mencium Sakura, yang kemudian mendapat tamparan keras dari gadis itu. Sasuke menyesal. Tak ada sedikitpun maksud hatinya untuk merendahkan Sakura. Sasuke hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya. Hanya itu. Tapi kini dia tahu itu salah. Bukan begitu cara memperlakukan Sakura.

Ponsel di tangannya ditatap kosong. Nomor Sakura muncul di layar, tapi jemari Sasuke tak kunjung menekan tombol panggil. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura atas ciuman itu. Namun untuk melakukan itu saja membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali.

Apakah aku harus melakukannya? Apakah dia akan memaafkanku? Bagaimana jika dia marah dan mengomel lagi, kemudian aku kelepasan mengucap kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya?

Akhirnya Sasuke menekan tombol itu. Napasnya ditarik dalam-dalam. Apapun yang akan Sakura katakan, dia berusaha untuk siap.

Nada sambung berhenti, berganti dengan suara seorang wanita menjawab. Tapi itu bukan suara Sakura. Jelas-jelas itu bukan Sakura.

"Hallo, Tampan."

Sasuke hampir jatuh dari sofa. Dia kenal betul suara itu. "Karin?"

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Karin dan Sasuke**

* * *

"Ayolah, Sakura-san. Beri aku kesempatan mewawancaraimu dua jam saja," kata seorang pria yang tengah melangkah cepat menyusul gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di depannya. Tapi gadis itu terus berkata tidak, bahkan menambah kecepatan langkahnya. "Baiklah, satu jam," si pria meralat. "Bagiku satu jam saja cukup. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu secara pribadi―demi mendalami karaktermu, maksudku―"

Si pria mendadak berhenti dengan kaget, karena gadis di depannya berbalik padanya tanpa aba-aba.

"Maaf, Tuan..." Sakura menengok kartu nama yang sebelum ini diselipkannya di saku belakang celana, "Kakuzu. Ya. Kakuzu-san, aku sudah bilang tidak tertarik untuk wawancara biografi, halaman profil, atau apalah itu namanya. Maaf. Aku tidak suka jika urusan pribadiku disebar-luaskan."

"Tapi ini berbeda. Kalau kau tahu betapa penting dan bergunanya biografi untuk para profesional, kau tidak akan punya alasan untuk menolak, Nona. Makanya tolong luangkan waktu untukku mewawancaraimu," si pria tidak menyerah. Matanya yang hijau berkilau seperti mata kucing melihat mangsa. "Kau akan lebih dikenal orang. Mereka akan semakin mencintaimu, Sakura..."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecut. Kemudian wajahnya berubah tegas. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu," katanya sebelum pergi. "Kakuzu-san, Anda bisa mewawancarai orang lain yang lebih pantas. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak perlu dikenal oleh siapapun. Aku tidak butuh jadi terkenal."

Pria tinggi bernama Kakuzu itu nampaknya belum puas dengan usahanya. Dia tetap mengejar Sakura dan terus melancarkan bujukan. "Kita minum teh sebentar, kalau begitu. Mengobrol-ngobrol ringan. Sebentar juga tidak apa. Lima belas menit. Ah, baiklah, sepuluh menit saja. Toh sepuluh menit tidak akan menyita waktumu, bukan?"

Sambil meneruskan langkah, Sakura mengabaikan pria itu seperti orang tuli. Walaupun sebenarnya jengkel juga diikuti seperti itu. Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Rock Lee, setelah dia datang dan mengatakan bahwa Anko-sensei sedang menunggu di ruangannya dengan tidak sabar. Hal itu berhasil membuat Kakuzu menyerah dan terpaksa pergi tanpa hasil.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lee. Kau baik sekali! Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau kau tadi tidak datang dan mengarang cerita itu," kata Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bicara dengan menaruh perhatian penuh pada lelaki itu. Dia belum lupa bagaimana kagumnya Rock Lee padanya. Setiap kali pemuda itu berusaha mencuri perhatiannya―meski dengan cara yang aneh, Sakura tidak pernah peduli. Namun kali ini, Sakura sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih dan merasa bersalah atas sikapnya selama ini. Sakura tahu Rock Lee sebenarnya pemuda yang baik.

Lee tersenyum. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan," ucapnya ramah seperti biasa. "Sekarang Sakura-chan sudah jadi orang terkenal. Pasti semakin banyak saja orang yang mengagumimu. Oh ya, selamat untuk film barumu! Aku sudah nonton. Film itu benar-benar bagus, Sakura-chan! Aku suka sekali."

"_Arigatou,_" kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Lee terlonjak, seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat dia merogoh tas, kemudian menyodorkan pada Sakura selembar poster yang gulungannya baru saja dia rentangkan. Itu poster bergambar Sakura yang berbalut gaun merah. Sakura hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di poster itu.

"Maukah kau menandatangani ini, Sakura-chan? Ayahku suka sekali padamu. Dia penggemar film, dan langsung jatuh cinta padamu setelah menonton _After the Rain Drop_. Begitu dia tahu kau belajar di satu kampus dengan anaknya, dia merengek padaku untuk meminta tanda tanganmu."

Sakura tidak menolak. Dia tersenyum kikuk, antara haru dengan cerita Lee tentang kekaguman ayahnya padanya, juga dengan gambar dirinya dalam poster. Siapa sangka media cetak secepat itu mempromosikan dirinya secara gratis tanpa konfirmasi padanya dulu. Keterlaluan juga. Sakura menggoreskan ukiran tangannya menggunakan spidol hitam yang dipinjamkan Lee di bagian bawah poster. Dia juga menuliskan beberapa kata untuk ayah Lee.

_Untuk Paman yang baik, tetaplah mencintai film tanah air. Terus semangat! Salam, Sakura._

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-chan!" Lee memperlihatkan senyuman lebar. Dia menggulung poster Sakura dengan hati-hati dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tas. Lee menatap Sakura. Wajahnya yang tadi begitu sumringah berganti menjadi sedikit tersipu. "_Ano,_ bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan siang bersama?"

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Gadis itu bingung. Ingin menolak, tapi tidak ingin membuat Lee tersinggung. Tapi jika mengiyakan, dia ragu apakah dirinya bisa datang nanti.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini," cepat-cepat dia melanjutkan.

Awalnya Lee terlihat kecewa. Namun kemudian wajahnya tersenyum seperti biasa lagi. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu jadwalmu sedang padat. Ya, sudah. Anggota klub teater yang lain sudah menungguku. Aku duluan!"

Sakura menghela napas lega. Dia bukannya tidak mau makan siang bersama Rock Lee. Itu cuma makan siang biasa, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, apakah Lee juga berpikiran sama seperti dirinya? Dengan kekaguman Lee padanya selama ini, Sakura hanya tidak ingin pemuda itu menyalah-artikan sikapnya. Sakura sebenarnya tidak menolak ajakan makan siang itu karena dia ingin bersahabat dengan Lee. Itu saja. Dengan begitu mungkin saja Lee akan berhenti mengharapkannya lebih dari seorang teman.

Terlepas dari Rock Lee, Sakura sampai di Breeze Cafe. Dia sudah janjian dengan Gaara untuk berdiskusi di kafe tepi danau itu. Sebelum menghampiri meja Gaara, Sakura menemui Kenta―pelayan kafe paruh waktu yang sudah kenal baik Sakura dan kawan-kawannya. Sakura meminta pada Kenta agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya di sana jika ada yang mencari dirinya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja penulis biografi bernama Kakuzu itu kembali.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Sakura! Kau aman di sini," Kenta mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah. Mana Gaara?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kafe, namun tidak satu pun dia melihat pemuda berambut merah.

Yang ditanya pun bingung. Kenta menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil ikut mengedarkan pandangan. "Tadi dia di sana," Kenta menunjuk meja kosong tepat di tepi danau.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah lihat. Sepertinya kacamatamu perlu diganti."

"Tidak. Tadi aku yang mengantarkan minuman ke mejanya, kemudian kami ngobrol sebentar. Oh ya! Beberapa menit yang lalu dia memanggil Naoki, sepertinya meminta sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelahnya, karena aku sibuk melayani anak-anak menyebalkan di meja itu," Kenta mengedikkan kepala ke meja paling ramai yang dimaksud. Segerombolan pemuda―kelihatannya junior angkatan tahun pertama―yang mengobrol dan bersenda gurau dengan suara keras. Meja-meja di sekelilingnya kosong, para pengunjung sudah pasti enggan duduk di dekat mereka.

"Benar-benar pengganggu. Ingin ditegur pun, Manajer bilang mereka belum kelewat batas." Kenta menghela napas panjang.

Sesaat kemudian Gaara muncul di pintu masuk kafe. Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu, tahu!"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Ayo kita duduk, sebelum ini meleleh." Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju meja kosong di tepi danau yang tadi ditunjuk Kenta.

"_Ini_ apa?"

"Ini, es krim coklat kesukaanmu," Gaara membuka bungkusan yang tadi ditentengnya di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Kata Naoki, es krim di kafe ini sudah habis. Makanya aku berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencarinya."

Sakura tercenung menatap wajah Gaara.

"Kenapa malah diam saja?" Gaara melambai-lambaikan tangan di hadapan wajah kekasihnya. "Ayo cepat dimakan. Kalau meleleh, aku tidak mau beli lagi lho!"

Menghela napas, Sakura menyendokkan es krim coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya mengerucut, alih-alih bergembira seperti biasa dia melahap es krim coklat. Gaara dapat membaca itu.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak lagi menyukai es krim coklat, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Meski begitu dia masih terus menyendokkan es krim ke dalam mulut. "Aku suka. Aku suka sekali es krim coklat, apalagi setelah kau mencarinya di panas terik begini untukku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri. Lukamu 'kan belum sembuh benar." Sakura menatapnya khawatir. Namun entah mengapa Gaara malah tersenyum geli memandangnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Saus coklat di atas bibirmu."

"Eh?"

Sakura hendak menghapusnya, namun Gaara lebih dulu menyeka lembut menggunakan jari-jarinya. Hal itu membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Tidak perlu cemaskan aku, Sakura." Gaara mengulas senyum menawan yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura terpesona. Pemuda itu paling tahu bagaimana membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik. Inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Ini. Aku sudah selesai membacanya." Dia menyodorkan buku tebal bersampul merah polos, tulisan bertinta hitam tebal mengukir judul _Love isn't Like a Joke_. Buku yang pernah dipinjamkan Gaara padanya dulu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh membacanya?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu selama ini bukumu cuma jadi pajangan di rak buku? Tentu saja aku membacanya sampai bosan."

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu soal ceritanya?" Gaara meletakkan siku di atas meja sambil menatap lurus Sakura, menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

Sakura bersikap bosan. Dia menyandar ke punggung kursi, melempar pandangan jauh ke seberang danau. Dia berkata jujur bahwa dia memang tidak begitu menyukai cerita yang dikarang si penulis. Semuanya tentang cinta―dia tahu itu. Yang membuatnya bosan adalah saat kisah-kisah itu diselesaikan dengan akhir bahagia. Sangat tidak realistis. Dalam dunia nyata tidak ada akhir bahagia. Apalagi soal cinta. Akan selalu ada pihak yang tersakiti, itu pasti. Karena hidup ini jauh berbeda dengan tulisan-tulisan di dalam novel. Setiap penulis bisa saja membuat kisah manis sesuka hati untuk para tokohnya. Tapi dalam kehidupan nyata, takdirlah yang berkuasa.

"_Happy ending_ itu cuma ada dalam novel," kata Sakura.

"Tapi kebahagiaan adalah sebuah sudut pandang," Gaara menyahut. "Kau bahagia, tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya. Karena arti kebahagiaan bagi satu orang, tidak berarti kebahagiaan yang sama bagi orang lain."

"Kalau begitu boleh kutahu, Gaara, dari sudut pandang mana kau melihat sebuah kebahagiaan?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu, tapi karena jawaban itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Sakura. Ya, dari sudut diri gadis itulah Gaara memandang sebuah kebahagiaan. Melihatnya tersenyum, melihatnya sehat, melihatnya sukses, mendengar tawanya, menyimak ceritanya; semua itu adalah kebahagiaan bagi Gaara. Merasakan kecemasannya, ketakutannya, pedih lukanya, mendengar pilu tangisnya, dan gemetar kalut tubuhnya; adalah penderitaan bagi Gaara. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu yang dimaksud dengan cinta. Gaara juga tidak paham itu. Namun yang kini diyakininya adalah kebahagiaannya melihat senyuman di wajah Sakura.

"Gaara?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Sakura melipat tangan dan memberengut. "Jangan buat aku kesal ya," dia pura-pura marah.

Gaara menunjukkan kameranya pada gadis itu, memperlihatkan bermacam-macam foto anggota klub fotografi yang diambil waktu acara pameran foto dulu. Kumpulan foto yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Naruto, menangkap ekspresi-eskpresi wajah aneh dan belum siap direkam kamera. Semuanya foto lucu dan konyol, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Ito kalau kutunjukkan ini," Sakura tertawa lagi, menunjukkan foto juniornya itu yang sedang tertidur di bangku dengan mulut membuka lebar. "Benar-benar konyol. Tapi kalian membuatku iri setengah mati! Aku juga ingin ada di sana. Seandainya saja acara itu tidak terbentur waktu dengan jadwal produksi..."

"Tapi kau tidak serius 'kan Gaara?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Masa cuma ini yang kau maksud dengan kebahagiaan?"

Gaara tersenyum. Kali ini pemuda itu menyodorkan ponselnya. Sakura membisu, diam terpaku menatap potret dirinya sendiri yang sedang tertawa, foto yang diambil Gaara beberapa menit lalu tanpa dia sadari.

"Gaara, kau..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Pada saat itu, dia melihat seorang gadis berjalan menghampiri meja mereka yang diantar oleh Kenta. Di balik kacamata hitamnya, Gaara tahu siapa gadis itu. Sebelum ramai memberitakan Sakura dan film debutnya, media sibuk dengan pemberitaan tentang hubungan gadis ini dengan seorang sutradara muda.

"Karin?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Kemudian tatapan galaknya beralih pada pemuda berseragam pelayan di belakang gadis berambut merah itu, menuntut jawaban.

"_Ano,_ gadis ini bilang dia sepupumu, Sakura. Katanya ada hal penting yang mau disampaikannya padamu," Kenta berusaha membela diri.

Tatapan galak Sakura belum berubah. "Aku tidak punya sepupu berambut merah," sahutnya.

Karin melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Bukan salahnya, Sakura. Memang betul ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Jadi aku sedikit memaksa," kata Karin. Gadis itu mempersilakan Kenta untuk pergi, setelah dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?" Sakura bertanya ketus.

"Cuma satu hal. Tidak akan banyak menyita waktumu kok." Pandangan Karin beralih pada Gaara. Dia menyapa dan berjabatan tangan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana kesalnya Sakura melihatnya. "Tapi aku butuh bicara empat mata denganmu, Sakura. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara langsung saja bangkit dari bangkunya, memberi tempat untuk Karin. "Tentu saja. Aku bisa―"

"Kau tidak perlu ke mana-mana, Gaara," cegah Sakura. Perhatiannya kembali pada Karin. "Tidak ada hal yang tidak perlu Gaara ketahui, kan?"

"Kau yakin pacarmu mau dengar soal 'dia'?"

"Sebaiknya aku tidak di sini," kata Gaara. "Pembicaraan para gadis sebaiknya tidak didengar oleh lelaki." Dia tertawa kecil. "Lagi pula aku ada jadwal bimbingan dengan Iruka-sensei. Sampai jumpa, Nona-Nona."

Tempat duduk Gaara kemudian diambil alih oleh Karin. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Gaara sambil berkata, "Dia pengertian sekali."

"Langsung saja. Apa yang mau kau katakan, Karin-san?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Dia memang paling tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Santai, Nona. Aku bahkan belum memesan minum."

Wajah Sakura bertambah kesal. "Maaf. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani leluconmu."

"Lalu? Kalau dengan pacarmu itu beda, ya?"

Sakura tidak lagi berkomentar. Dia bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun cepat-cepat Karin menahannya kembali. "Maaf deh. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, Sakura." Dia menghela napas panjang. "Tentang Sasuke."

Sakura bersandar bosan pada punggung kursi. "Hal apa tentang _orang itu_ yang perlu kudengar? Dia menyakitimu lagi? Atau kalian menjalin hubungan kembali? Manis sekali! Aku perlu tahu soal itu?" Entah mengapa rasa kesalnya tadi berubah menjadi amarah. Mengingat hubungan lama antara Karin dan Sasuke―mengingat sekilas adegan mesra antara kedua sejoli itu yang dipergokinya di Pantai Shizu dulu, menimbulkan rasa marah yang sulit Sakura mengerti alasannya.

Karin menggeleng keras. "Kau salah. Aku bukan pacar Sasuke."

"Jadi kau dan dia tidak melanjutkan hubungan kalian?"

"Bukan! Aku memang tidak menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya―aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan Sasuke."

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu, kemesraanmu selama ini dengan Sasuke cuma sandiwara?" Karin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Sakura tertawa. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa dia tertawa. Ini terasa konyol sekali. Entah dia harus percaya kata-kata Karin atau tidak. Aneh rasanya mengetahui kisah cinta Karin dan Sasuke yang begitu panjang, yang telah diburu oleh banyak media―yang telah menjadi sensasi besar, ternyata hanya sebuah sandiwara? Agak sulit dipercaya.

"Kalau ini cuma sandiwara," kata Sakura, "sandiwara untuk siapa? Siapa yang kalian tipu? Dan... untuk apa kau katakan ini padaku?"

"Biar kuceritakan dari awal," kata Karin.

Setelah minuman pesanannya datang, Karin pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Malam di mana Karin sedang patah hati karena baru saja ditolak cintanya oleh Sasori―sutradara yang menangani drama musim semi yang dibintangi Karin―adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Di depan pintu kamar hotelnya, Sasuke yang tengah mabuk berat duduk bersandar sambil mengigaukan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Karin tidak tahu harus bagaimana menolongnya. Sehingga dia membawa masuk Sasuke ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya tidur di sofa. Karin sengaja melepaskan kemeja Sasuke dan membiarkannya bertelanjang dada dengan maksud agar Sasuke nyaman dalam tidurnya. Esok paginya Sasuke terbangun dengan sedikit keributan, karena dia terkejut tiba-tiba berada satu kamar dengan seorang gadis. Hal itu memancing kedatangan _crew _lain, termasuk Sasori. Mereka datang ke kamar Karin, dan memergoki Sasuke tanpa kemeja sementara tubuh Karin tertutup selimut di tempat tidurnya. Kejadian itu tentu saja menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman yang berujung pada berita kontroversial mengenai hubungan Karin dan Sasuke.

Alih-alih meluruskan cerita, Sasuke membiarkan berita salah paham itu menyebar. Itu karena reaksi Sasori setelah kejadian malam itu. Sikapnya jadi lain terhadap Karin, seolah marah dan cemburu. Kata Sasuke, itu bagus untuknya. Agar dia tidak berpikir setiap gadis yang bermain untuk dramanya bisa dimanfaatkan begitu saja; didekati, diberi perhatian, diberi harapan palsu, namun begitu proyek selesai gadis itu dicampakkan begitu saja, sementara dia berharap gadis itu akan terus mengemis cinta padanya. Rencana demi rencana untuk memanas-manasi Sasori terus dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Karin, termasuk kencan rahasia ke Pantai Shizu. Mereka menyusun skenario bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Sasori di salah satu hotel di sana, untuk membuat lelaki itu bertambah geram. Tapi Karin tahu Sasori sudah menduga kedatangannya dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu juga tahu Sasori memata-matainya lewat orang bayaran yang menyamar menjadi _paparazzi_.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke marah padaku soal foto mesra kalian yang beredar di media?" tanya Sakura, memotong cerita Karin. Sakura belum lupa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di lift pada hari dimana dia menjalani uji wawancara untuk festival film pendek. "Bukankah dia seharusnya tahu kalau memang ada orang lain di sana? Kenapa dia hanya menuduhku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal _paparazzi_ itu padanya," kata Karin menyesal. Dia bilang itu karena pikirnya Sasori bukan bermaksud menyebar-luaskan foto mereka, mungkin hanya untuk pembuktian hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Namun Karin salah menilai Sasori. Rupa-rupanya dia adalah laki-laki paling busuk yang pernah dia kenal. Selain telah mematahkan cinta dan perasaan Karin padanya, Sasori belum puas sebelum gadis itu benar-benar hancur. Foto-foto curian Sasori itu dijualnya ke media demi mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi. Dan itu pula yang menjadi senjata perusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke marah karena sandiwara hubungannya dengan Karin yang tadinya hanya sebatas omongan dan tulisan-tulisan tanpa bukti di media, telah menjadi berita besar setelah foto mesra itu beredar. Sasuke merasa Karin mengkhianatinya.

"Karena itu dia mencampakkanku waktu di studio. Kau ingat, Sakura? Waktu itu kau lewat saat aku masih berlinang air mata."

Sakura tidak mungkin lupa kejadian itu. Dia melihat jelas bagaimana Sasuke menepis tangan Karin yang terus memohon padanya. Kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran. Benar-benar memilukan. Dan Sakura masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat adegan itu. Waktu itu dia menganggap Sasuke benar-benar tidak berperasaan.

Karin tersenyum miris. "Jujur saja, apa yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu memang benar. Tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke. Dalam sandiwara itu, aku mulai jatuh hati padanya, Sakura." Kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. "Tapi aku tahu itu sia-sia. Sasuke hanya akan selalu mencintai gadis itu."

Sakura bersandar lagi pada punggung kursinya. Dia menatap Karin bosan. "Jadi apa hubungannya ceritamu ini denganku?"

Gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sebetulnya Sakura kesal menghadapinya. Hanya saja sikapnya itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau tahu apa yang diucapkan Sasuke waktu dia mabuk di depan pintu kamar hotelku, Sakura?"

Sakura diam. Menatap Karin kesal karena merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"Sa-ku-ra," Karin mengeja. "Sasuke menyebut-nyebut namamu."

"Bohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Sakura?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau dan Sasuke sedang memainkan sebuah sandiwara lain untuk mempermainkanku. Dia memang berengsek. Dia akan lakukan apapun untuk mempermainkan aku. Dan dia tidak pernah puas."

Karin menghela napas sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia menatap lurus ke dalam mata emerald Sakura. Jelas sekali terpancar api kebencian di sana. Karin menggeleng lagi.

"Kau salah, Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah mempermainkanmu. Satu-satunya gadis yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya cuma kau."

Sakura tertawa garing. "Ya, memang cuma aku―cuma aku yang ingin disingkirkannya!"

Kemarahan Sakura meluap tanpa bisa ditahan. Napasnya jadi tidak beraturan. Luka masa lalunya teringat lagi. Bagaimana tidak, kalimat "satu-satunya gadis yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya" sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa-apa yang selama ini telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bagaimana lagi Sakura harus beranggapan? Yang diterimanya dari Sasuke selama ini hanya luka dan kepedihan. Luka mendalam yang pernah ditorehkannya di masa lalu, kemudian kepedihan yang ditimbulkannya lagi dengan pertemuan kembali.

"Maaf. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan kalian," kata Karin. "Tapi sepertinya Sasuke menyimpan cerita sedih. Bukan hanya saat itu dia mengigaukan namamu, aku sering mendapatinya mengigau saat tidur ataupun mabuk di lain waktu. Dan saat kutanya, Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa selain menyuruhku untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Matanya menatap Karin serius. "Cerita apapun yang kau―atau siapapun katakan, tidak akan mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi," kata Sakura. Dia mengambil tas, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin di meja.

Karin tidak sempat menyusulnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya jika dia benar-benar menyusul Sakura. Sesuatu yang pernah terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura―yang membuat Sakura nampak benci sekali pada Sasuke, membuat Karin bertanya-tanya. Apapun itu, Karin yakin sekali itu akan menyulitkan Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura. Sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan mungkin, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Karin terkejut mendengar dering ponsel yang bergetar di hadapannya. Sakura melupakan ponselnya, Karin baru sadar. Baru akan menyusul, Karin tertarik dengan nama yang muncul di layar ponsel, Kepala Ayam. Karin ingat Sakura pernah menyebut Sasuke begitu. Terlintas ide menarik di benak Karin, dia akan menjawab teleponnya. Sasuke sudah pasti terkejut, bahkan akan marah besar begitu tahu dia sedang bersama Sakura. Justru dengan begitu Sasuke mungkin akan menceritakan apa yang pernah terjadi antara dia dengan Sakura di masa lalu. Siapa tahu saja masih ada cara untuk menolongnya.

"Hallo, Tampan," ucap Karin.

"Karin?" suara Sasuke terdengar kaget sekali―seperti yang sudah dibayangkan gadis itu. "Kenapa ponsel Sakura ada padamu?" Karin tidak menjawab selain tertawa. "Jangan bilang kau sedang bersamanya! Apa tujuanmu? Kau tidak bicara macam-macam 'kan?"

Karin tertawa lagi. Dia seolah menikmati kekhawatiran Sasuke di seberang telepon sana, walau sebenarnya kasihan dengan pemuda itu. Berdehem pelan, Karin mengatakan, "Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dari dulu."

"Jangan macam-macam! Berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku, huh?"

"Bukan mencampuri. Apa yang kulakukan untukmu ini benar. Coba saja kalau aku biarkan kau begitu terus. Kau tidak akan pernah bertindak. Ya 'kan?" Karin berhenti untuk menunggu tanggapan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Tapi..." lanjut Karin, nada suaranya berubah, "Sakura kelihatan benci sekali padamu. Apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke menjawab datar. "Sejak dulu aku tahu aku tidak perlu katakan apapun padanya, karena aku tahu dia membenciku. Jadi apapun yang kuucapkan tidak akan didengarnya. Makanya kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku. Jangan sok tahu."

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke! Laki-laki paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal!" ucap Karin kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang sambungan telepon itu diputuskannya.

Karin sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Jika pemuda itu tahu Sakura membencinya, mengapa dia seolah membiarkan keadaan itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaikinya?

"Maaf, ponselku."

Lamunan Karin buyar. Begitu tersadar, Sakura tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu kembali untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan. Karin baru akan menyinggung lagi soal obrolan mereka sebelum ini. Namun Sakura melangkah cepat sambil mengatakan dia sedang terburu-buru, sebentar pun dia tidak memberi Karin kesempatan bicara.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura melempar pandangan keluar jendela, menatap kosong gedung-gedung yang melintas sekelebat pengaruh kecepatan kereta yang saat ini dinaikinya. Cerita Karin saat di kafe tadi teringat lagi. Cerita tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Karin yang ternyata hanya sandiwara, tentang Sasuke yang sering menyebut namanya dalam igauan, dan tentang satu-satunya gadis yang selalu memenuhi kepala Sasuke.

"_Cuma kau, Sakura."_

Kalimat Karin itu terngiang lagi. Terulang, dan terus terulang.

Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dadanya sesak, mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ucapan Sasuke saat di pantai, saat pemuda itu memberinya semangat untuk mengikuti seleksi beasiswa ke London. Kemudian hari berikutnya setelah ujian seleksi selesai dan papan pengumaman memajang nama Sasuke besar-besar. Sasuke mengkhianatinya. Sasuke menipunya. Sasuke menghancurkan mimpinya.

Sasuke menjadi orang yang paling dia benci.

Kemudian beberapa jam lalu Karin mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinya yang selalu dipikirkan Sasuke. Apa lagi yang harus Sakura pikir setelah semua itu terjadi? Salahkah jika Sakura menganggap itu bohong besar? Salahkah jika Sakura merasa dipermainkan? Salahkah jika Sakura benar-benar benci lelaki itu?

Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan _email_ masuk. Dari Hinata.

"_Jangan pulang dulu, Sakura. Di luar banyak wartawan yang mencarimu. Aku tidak tahu ini tentang apa, tapi mereka agak memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah bilang kau tidak di rumah. Tapi mereka terus berjaga di luar."_

Sakura menautkan alis. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dari mana mereka tahu tempat tinggalnya?―Oh ya, Sakura hampir lupa bahwa mereka wartawan infotainment, hampir memiliki segala informasi. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa Hinata menuliskannya dengan kesan begitu darurat, sampai-sampai dirinya dihimbau untuk tidak pulang. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, wartawan-wartawan itu tidak akan berani mengganggu jika buruan beritanya telah masuk ke area pribadi. Bisa-bisa mereka melanggar hak pribadi seseorang untuk mendapatkan ketenangan di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi Sakura agak penasaran dengan pesan dari Hinata itu. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

Di ujung jalan komplek rumah kosnya, Sakura menghentikan langkah. Sepanjang jalan itu sampai ke depan halaman rumah, mobil van dari berbagai stasiun televisi dan media infotainment diparkir berderet. Ada banyak orang mengerubung di jalan. Beberapa dari mereka membawa kamera televisi, sebagian yang lain memegang mikrofon dengan kabel panjang terhubung ke kamera. Ada pula yang berkalung kamera foto, sebuah catatan atau alat perekam sedang mereka mainkan. Itu semua wartawan, seperti yang dikatakan Hinata.

Hinata memang benar. Tapi Sakura tak pernah menyangka jumlah mereka sebanyak itu. Apa yang mereka ingin tahu? Berita apa lagi? Masih belum cukup mengejar-ngejarnya di kampus?

Sakura tersentak kaget bukan main. Seseorang dari mereka menoleh dan mendapatinya berdiri di ujung jalan. Orang itu berteriak untuk menyadarkan segerombolan temannya. Dan langsung saja mereka semua mengejar Sakura.

Spontan saja Sakura lari menghindar. Dia sudah muak melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan para kuli tinta yang selalu ingin tahu kehidupan orang itu. Sakura lari secepat mungkin, dan menyetop taxi dengan menyebut asal saja arah tujuannya―dia tak sempat memilih-milih. Dua mobil van mengejar di belakang. Sakura meminta agar si supir taxi menjauhkan mereka dari van itu. Begitu van menghilang dari belakang mereka, Sakura cepat-cepat turun dari taxi dan naik bus umum yang melaju ke arah timur Konoha. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sakura mengintip jalanan dari jendela. Dua van itu tampak lagi, namun sepertinya mereka menyangka Sakura masih ada di dalam taxi. Untuk sementara, Sakura aman dari kejaran para wartawan itu.

Sakura tak habis pikir apa yang mendorong mereka mati-matian mengejarnya. Isu-isu miring seiring ditayangkannya _After the Rain Drop_ di seluruh Jepang memang sudah banyak terdengar. Tapi cuma isu murahan biasa. Yang paling hangat dan menghebohkan adalah rumor kedekatannya dengan Pein Yahiko. Beberapa foto mereka berdua selama syuting yang diambil diam-diam entah oleh siapa telah menyebar di media. Namun berita itu tak berlangsung lama karena tidak ada bukti kuat selain foto-foto itu. Pein pun telah memberi konfirmasi pada salah satu media cetak bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas teman―sementara Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa setiap kali ditemui wartawan. Rumor itu sudah hampir menjadi cerita basi. Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin membuat Sakura sampai dikejar-kejar wartawan seperti tadi. Pasti bukan itu, pikir Sakura. Namun apa lagi?

Ponsel Sakura berdering lagi. Kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk, dari Kepala Ayam.

Sakura sempat berpikir Sasuke menghubunginya untuk bicara sesuatu tentang cerita Karin tadi siang―Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah mengetahui soal itu begitu dia melihat riwayat panggilan di ponselnya. Tapi dugaan Sakura salah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal itu di telepon.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura menjawab teleponnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" ketus Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sedang dikejar orang-orang itu. Katakan di mana kau sekarang."

Sakura diam sejenak. Jika Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini, itu artinya Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya. "Aku di dalam bus menuju Oto. Kenapa?"

"Turunlah di suatu tempat yang aman. Aku akan menjemputmu di sana," kata Sasuke sebelum mematikan telepon.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti maksud permintaan Sasuke. Namun dia tetap melakukannya, walau dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Sakura berhenti di halte terakhir sebelum bus memasuki kota Oto. Dia harap di sana cukup aman dari para wartawan. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang mengenali, Sakura memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam topi. Kacamata hitam yang lama tersimpan di dalam tas dipakainya.

Hampir sekitar tiga puluh menit menunggu, Sasuke datang dengan sebuah mobil lain. Katanya itu mobil yang dia sewa dari sebuah rental. Berbahaya jika dia bepergian dengan mobilnya sendiri saat ini, katanya lagi. Tanpa ingin banyak tahu alasannya, Sakura masuk ke mobil. Mereka meninggalkan halte itu menuju kembali ke Konoha.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak saling bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Isi kepala Sasuke dipenuhi soal pertemuan antara Karin dengan Sakura tadi siang. Pemuda itu masih belum bisa menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang Karin ceritakan pada Sakura. Tapi dari apa yang dikatakan Karin di telepon, Sasuke berkesimpulan bahwa Karin telah menceritakan semuanya. Diliriknya Sakura sepintas, gadis itu sedang menatap keluar jendela, sepertinya juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke tidak yakin apakah itu tentang berita yang menyebabkan para wartawan memburunya, atau tentang cerita yang didengarnya dari Karin. Tidak sedikitpun Sakura nampak ingin mengobrol atau bicara apapun dengannya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke bertanya sesuatu. Namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Jika saja Sakura salah mengerti maksudnya, semuanya sia-sia saja. Lagi pula saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan perasaan. Urusan wartawan-wartawan pengganggu itu lebih penting. Lebih lagi, Sakura mungkin saja masih marah soal ciumannya malam itu. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan apa-apa.

Mereka mampir di sebuah rumah makan, dan memesan dua mangkuk _ramen_. Sakura tetap menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya di bawah topi, hanya kacamata hitamnya yang dilepas. Dia menghabiskan makanannya sesaat kemudian. Satu hal karena mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana, dan satu hal lagi karena memang Sakura sangat kelaparan―sejak siang dia belum makan.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah meneguk habis air minumnya. Dia menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Memangnya mereka menanyakan apa padamu?"

"Aku tidak memberi mereka kesempatan bertanya. Begitu melihat mereka berkerumun di depan rumahku, aku langsung melarikan diri."

Sasuke tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya berdehem pelan, dan melanjutkan melahap _ramen_ yang belum habis.

"Apanya yang 'hm'?" tanya Sakura kesal. "Aku tidak tahu ini tentang apa―entah gosip tentang aku dan Pein Yahiko yang belum selesai, perselisihanku dengan Jiraiya, atau apalah itu. Aku sudah muak. Bisakah mereka membiarkanku menikmati hidup? Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang mereka tulis di koran atau tayangkan di televisi. Aku hanya tidak suka mereka mengejar-ngejar sampai seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Sasuke setelah _ramen_-nya habis. "Inilah resikonya bekerja di insdustri hiburan. Selain telingamu harus tebal, kesabaranmu juga harus cukup untuk menghadapi mereka. Kelakuan wartawan-wartawan itu memang sering kali kelewatan. Tapi kau tahu, yang seperti ini tidak akan lama. Dua atau tiga hari kemudian mereka tidak akan peduli lagi padamu, setelah mereka mendapatkan buruan baru."

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Dia tidak sedang ingin mendengar ceramah apapun. Yang ingin diketahuinya hanyalah apa yang membuat para wartawan itu memburunya. Sakura sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan dia sudah melewatkan sesuatu.

Tayangan dari televisi di restoran itu menarik perhatian Sakura. Dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Saat ini sedang berlangsung acara infotainment yang biasa ditonton Ino. Cuplikan gambar di televisi menampilkan rekaman video saat dia melarikan diri begitu melihat para wartawan di depan rumahnya, kemudian gambar berganti dengan video-video di waktu yang lain setiap kali Sakura menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan menghindari wartawan, beberapa tayangan juga mereka ambil dari rekaman video di malam pemutaran perdana filmnya. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main adalah berita yang dibacakan oleh suara reporter yang melatar-belakangi cuplikan video-video itu.

"_Benarkah Haruno Sakura mendapatkan kesuksesannya saat ini berkat orang-orang hebat di belakangnya? Sebuah sumber mengatakan Haruno hanya memanfaatkan Uchiha bersaudara, si produser dan si sutradara muda yang tampan. Haruno tak lebih dari sekedar otak omong kosong. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Haruno tidak pantas menjadi sutradara film hebat seperti _After the Rain Drop_..."_

Sakura melempar tatapan pada Sasuke.

"Sialan! Mereka sudah berani menyiarkannya di televisi," kata pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu soal ini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Rumor itu awalnya muncul di internet. Sebuah blog tidak dikenal menuliskan semuanya. Itachi sudah menyelidiki pemiliknya, tapi tidak berhasil ditemukan. Dia berhasil menghapus blog itu, tapi ternyata beritanya menyebar lebih cepat dari sebuah virus mematikan. Itulah alasannya wartawan-wartawan sialan itu berlomba-lomba mendapatkan konfirmasi darimu."

"Tidak perlu cemas," kata Sasuke lagi. "Sama seperti gosip murahan lainnya, ini juga tidak akan lama. Mereka akan melupakannya begitu ada gosip baru."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ini bukan lagi soal rumor jelek tentang diriku," Sakura menggumam. "Mereka membawa-bawa _After the Rain Drop_. Bagaimana jika nanti rumor ini mempengaruhi penjualan film?"

Sasuke tertawa remeh. "Kecemasanmu berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal," katanya.

Sasuke mungkin benar, pikir Sakura. Pemuda itu lebih banyak berpengalaman menghadapi isu-isu tidak benar yang dilemparkan media. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Tapi kekhawatiran Sakura itu tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Mungkin juga itu karena kata-kata yang tidak enak tentang dirinya. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kali Sakura terima, tapi pencitraan buruk kali ini terkesan seperti ingin menjatuhkannya. Entahlah, Sakura tidak yakin.

"Sudah kuduga ini kalian," seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di pojok ruangan datang menghampiri meja Sakura dan Sasuke.

Rupanya dia wartawan dari sebuah tabloid yang memata-matai mereka sejak masuk ke restoran itu. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura keluar dan menaiki mobil, sebelum orang itu sempat menahan mereka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya diabaikan. Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan restoran itu secepat yang mereka bisa.

Perasaan buruk di hati Sakura bertambah-tambah. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

**To be continued...**

* * *

note: lirik lagu di atas adalah karangan author, jadi mohon tidak dianggap melanggar karena tidak menyertakan disclaimer untuk liriknya.


	22. Aku Telah Melakukan Kesalahan

Karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Aku Telah Melakukan Kesalahan**

* * *

"After the Rain Drop _kualitas sutradara berpengalaman. Jelaslah karya itu bukan kelas Haruno si pemula."_

"_Kesuksesan _After the Rain Drop_, pertanyaan besar untuk Haruno Sakura. Benarkah film itu mutlak hasil karyanya bersama Uchiha Sasuke? Atau hanya Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"_Haruno Sakura, siapa dia? Sebuah majalah pinggiran menyebutnya sebagai pemenang Festival Film Pendek. Filmnya bahkan karya gagal yang ditolak oleh dosennya!"_

"_Haruno mendompleng nama besar Uchiha."_

.

.

.

Tayuya melipat kembali harian kota yang barusan dibacanya. Tanpa minat dia mencampakkan koran itu ke tempat sampah di dekat pohon besar di tepi danau kampusnya.

"Haruno begini, Haruno begitu... Apa telingamu tidak panas, Sakura?" pertanyaan sinisnya dilemparkan pada gadis yang sedang serius sendiri dengan pensil dan catatan di atas pangkuannya. "Kata-kata yang mereka tulis mulai kurang ajar. Apa begitu seharusnya media menulis berita?" Tayuya melanjutkan komentar.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak akan mati sekalipun mereka menghinaku di korannya," jawab Sakura tak acuh. "Kau seperti tidak pernah membaca gosip saja, Tayu."

Sakura memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pemberitaan itu. Semakin jelek dirinya ditulis di koran atau majalah, atau diberitakan di televisi maupun radio; semakin tak peduli dia. Sakura banyak belajar dari selebritis atau publik figur yang terbiasa mengabaikan pemberitaan media. Toh karir mereka tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh karenanya. Sakura hanya memikirkan prestasi. Hanya itu yang bisa menjawab semua gosip miring tentang dirinya. Pembuktian dengan karya, bukan bicara.

"Memang sih," Tayuya nampaknya belum selesai beragumen. "Dulu karena aku tidak pernah peduli bagaimana pun mereka menulis berita tentang siapa saja. Tapi sekarang lain ceritanya―kau yang jadi bahan berita; teman kami!"

"Bagaimana kalau untuk _scene _ini di Hanamori Park saja," kata Sakura―mengabaikan Tayuya―sambil menunjukkan catatannya pada Ren, pemuda satu angkatan mereka yang bergabung dengan tim Sakura menjadi produser untuk karya tugas akhir. "Aku mengurangi sedikit adegan di kafe. Jika diganti _setting_-nya dengan di taman kurasa lebih baik, dengan mempertimbangkan biaya yang akan dikeluarkan. Kau setuju, Hina?"

Hinata yang menulis skenario itu mengangguk. "_Setting_ lokasi yang kubuat sifatnya universal. Kupikir, kita akan menemui kendala-kendala yang kemungkinan berpengaruh pada lokasi, seperti yang kita alami sekarang," katanya.

Ren setuju. Dia yang juga bertanggung jawab soal dana yang perlu dikeluarkan tidak perlu mengambil kesimpulan lebih lama lagi jika sutradara dan penulis naskah telah sepakat. Dari segi cerita, Hinata memberikan naskah yang baik. Kemudian soal komposisi cerita dan bagaimana film itu akan dibangun telah dirancang sempurna oleh Sakura. Ren sebagai produser hanya perlu mengambil keputusan tepat dari masukan rekan-rekannya demi kelancaran produksi.

"Lagi pula, kau pernah pakai taman itu untuk pameran foto 'kan, Sakura?" kata Ren sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau seperti bisa baca pikiranku saja!" Sakura tertawa. "Sebetulnya bukan aku, tapi itu acara Naruto. Kupikir dia bisa bantu kita bicara dengan pengurus Hanamori. Jika kita syuting di sana, kita bisa menyimpan sekian dana yang seharusnya dikeluarkan untuk penyewaan tempat, untuk keperluan lain. Hanamori 'kan taman umum, kita cuma perlu izin keamanan dan ketertiban dari petugas setempat."

"Itu ide bagus. Tapi jeleknya tempat umum, agak sulit untuk meminimalisir keramaian. Kita tidak mungkin mengusir pengunjung taman begitu saja," kata Shikamaru.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti pada kekasih Ino itu. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah pikirkan soal itu kok."

"Jadi kau juga sudah pikirkan bagaimana mengamankan para wartawan itu?" Tayuya menyambar pertanyaan. Matanya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tayu, bisakah untuk saat ini kita berhenti bicara soal wartawan?"

Alih-alih, Tayuya tertawa keras dan mulai lagi berkomentar pedas soal pemberitaan di media itu.

Sakura paham mengapa dia menjadi begitu sensitif terhadap wartawan. Selama hampir satu bulan ini mereka bekerja untuk persiapan produksi, selalu ada saja wartawan datang, mengganggu mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Mereka memang mengincar Sakura, tentu saja. Namun jika ke mana pun Sakura dan timnya pergi selalu dibuntuti, siapa yang tidak jengah? Wartawan-wartawan dan _paparazzi _itu benar-benar mengganggu. Terakhir kali yang masih segar dalam ingatan, saat Sakura dan tim sedang melakukan _survey_ lokasi syuting ke sebuah kedai di tepi Sungai Ketsuekigawa, segerombol wartawan menyerbu dan memberondong pertanyaan. _Blitz-blitz _kamera mereka menjepret berkali-kali. Waktu itu Tayuya menghadang dan mencoba mengusir mereka―Ren dan Katsuya, pemuda yang lain dalam tim Sakura, ikut membantu. Tapi mereka justru disingkirkan, hanya Sakura yang para wartawan inginkan. Sakura menolak untuk bicara. Sulit baginya untuk menghindar, namun akhirnya Sakura berhasil, meski harus meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di sana.

Sakura pikir, mungkin karena kepergiannya itu yang membuat Tayuya jengkel. Tapi dia sudah minta maaf. Yang lainnya memang memaafkan dan memaklumi kondisi Sakura saat itu, tapi sepertinya Tayuya tidak demikian.

"Kau harus lakukan sesuatu," kata Tayuya lantang. "Kau tidak bisa diam saja seperti itu, Sakura. Mereka tidak akan bosan mengejarmu. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan film kita? Ujian sidang dilaksanakan pada awal musim dingin. Sebentar lagi musim panas berakhir. Kita cuma punya waktu tiga bulan!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Kedelapan anak muda itu diam. Dalam hati masing-masing membenarkan ucapan Tayuya, setuju bahwa mereka memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk merampungkan karya tugas akhir itu. Sakura menatap wajah kawan-kawannya. Yang dilihatnya hanya kegundahan. Shikamaru satu-satunya orang yang nampak tidak larut dalam keheningan itu. Matanya yang sipit namun tajam itu juga sedang memandang satu per satu wajah kawannya. Dia seperti sedang berusaha membaca apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Ketika kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, Shikamaru seolah berkata dengan ekspresi wajahnya, "Sekarang terserah padamu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau tahu aku benci wartawan―aku benci bicara pada wartawan," katanya pada Tayuya.

Gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu menggeleng tanpa daya. "Baiklah. Ini sudah cukup." Dia bangkit berdiri dan menatap semua anggota tim. "Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Maaf. Sebaiknya kalian cari editor baru," katanya sebelum pergi.

Hinata dan Meguri, seorang gadis lain dalam tim mereka, mencoba menahannya. Namun Tayuya tetap kukuh pada keputusannya untuk pergi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan kedua gadis itu untuk mempertahankan Tayuya. Mereka akhirnya kembali pada perkumpulan dengan wajah sedih yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Namun kesedihan itu harus bertambah, karena rupanya Ren dan Katsuya sedang bertengkar hebat―masih soal kepergian Tayuya dan waktu mereka yang tidak lagi banyak. Katsuya menyayangkan Sakura yang tidak bisa mengambil tindakan tegas akan masalahnya dengan media. Pemuda itu sependapat dengan Tayuya. Sementara Ren membela Sakura dengan alasan Sakura punya hak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan wartawan. Dan dia menuduh Tayuya egois, yang membuat Katsuya bertambah marah. Sakura mencoba menenangkan keduanya, tapi usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Katsuya justru menyemprotnya dengan segala kekecewaan yang sedang dirasakannya. Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan. Pikirnya, ikut dalam pertengkaran itu hanya akan menambah besar masalah.

"Aku mengundurkan diri," kata Katsuya setelah wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Dia sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama dengan Tayuya; tidak bisa bekerja jika situasinya begini terus. Katsuya pergi, dengan membawa paksa Meguri bersamanya. Tayuya, Katsuya, dan Meguri adalah sahabat karib seperti halnya Sakura dengan kawan-kawannya. Tayuya dan Katsuya selalu sependapat, Meguri mungkin punya pendapat sendiri, namun dia tidak cukup nyali untuk mengikuti keinginannya sendiri.

Kini hanya Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Ren yang tersisa di bawah pohon terbesar di tepi danau itu.

Sakura menatap ketiganya bergantian. Dadanya masih sesak. Kehilangan anggota tim adalah kerugian yang besar. Itu masalah yang cukup kompleks bagi dia yang berpaham _kerja tim adalah segalanya_. Dia sadar kali ini dirinya begitu egois, memaksa kawan-kawannya mengerti pada dirinya yang tidak mau diganggu soal masalah di media. Sakura hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa masalah apapun yang sedang terjadi di luar kegiatan produksi tidak perlu diributkan. Masalah apapun itu tidak boleh mempengaruhi kerja tim. Nyatanya tidak semua anggota tim berpikir demikian. Ada saja yang mudah terganggu dengan hal-hal kecil, seperti Tayuya. Sakura pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keputusannya untuk pergi. Itu adalah haknya. Begitu juga dengan Katsuya dan Meguri. Setiap orang berhak untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

"Jika di antara kalian masih ada yang ingin pergi, aku tidak akan menahan," kata Sakura pada ketiga kawannya yang tersisa.

Yang pertama menjawabnya adalah Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu memeluknya, kemudian berkata, "Kau akan tetap jadi sutradara untuk naskahku, Sakura." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan seulas senyum.

Kemudian Ren menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Aku masih ingin bekerja sama denganmu, Haruno," katanya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku begitu. Seperti orang tua saja!" sahut Sakura menirukan ucapan langganan Ino. Meski begitu, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Ren yang masih menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada Shikamaru. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu tidak pernah kelihatan kesungguhannya pada apa saja. Tampangnya selalu tidak peduli, ditambah sikapnya yang sedikit-sedikit menguap. Tapi jika sudah bekerja, Shikamaru akan benar-benar serius menyelesaikannya tanpa banyak bicara dan keluhan. Itu yang Sakura kagumi darinya. Namun soal keputusan Shikamaru masih mau bergabung dengannya atau tidak, Sakura tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Shikamaru menatap langit dari celah-celah dedaunan rimbun setelah menguap lebar. Wajahnya sungguh-sungguh bosan dan tanpa minat. "Yah, di manapun aku bergabung tidak akan ada bedanya," dia mulai bicara. "Setiap individu memiliki karakter masing-masing―bagus ataupun jelek; suka ataupun tidak suka, ikatan bernama _tim_ memaksa kita menerimanya. Dan setiap rencana pasti akan menemui kendala, itu yang akan membuat kita belajar menjadi sebuah _tim_ yang sebenarnya."

"Bicaramu panjang sekali. Jadi intinya, kau masih mau bergabung atau tidak, eh?" Ren menyahut.

Shikamaru menatapnya bosan, kemudian menguap lebar. Ren tidak tahan untuk melemparnya dengan remasan kertas bekas coretan Sakura yang belum sempat dibuang ke tempat sampah. Hinata ikut tertawa bersama Ren. Sakura hanya ingin meninju pelan lengannya.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur. Sekali lagi dia mendapatkan kawan-kawan yang begitu hebat dalam sebuah tim. Bagaimanapun, dia harus bisa menyelesaikan karya film dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian sidang nanti. Untuk tim!

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura baru saja dipanggil ke ruangan dekan; ruangan Orochimaru. Pria tua yang paling dibenci seisi Fakultas Film itu dua minggu yang lalu naik jabatan menjadi kepala fakultas―ironis. Serempak para mahasiswa film berpikir bahwa Danzo benar-benar mengerti bagaimana menyiksa anak-anak didiknya, termasuk Sakura.

Orochimaru memberi kecaman keras pada gadis itu. Masalahnya sederhana, Orochimaru tidak suka segerombol wartawan mengerubung di depan gerbang kampus; membuat keributan kecil dengan petugas keamanan agar diizinkan masuk sebentar atau paling tidak meminta Sakura keluar menemui mereka. Belum lagi _paparazzi-paparazzi_ keras kepala yang setia mengintai dari luar kampus. Orochimaru bilang mereka sangat menganggu; mengganggu ketenangan kegiatan perkuliahan―dengan kata lain menganggu ketenangannya sendiri, pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu ingat, Orochimaru pernah menjadi korban serbuan wartawan. Dia baru tiba di depan gerbang dan langsung disambar dengan macam-macam pertanyaan, kilatan cahaya kamera, sodoran _mic_ dan alat perekam; mungkin membuatnya mual saat itu juga. Sesampainya di kelas, Orochimaru ribut sendiri di depan para mahasiswanya, berkomentar macam-macam tentang awak media, juga menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura yang dianggapnya sebagai sumber kekacauan tersebut. Sakura memang tidak mendengar dan menyaksikannya secara langsung. Tentu saja dia tahu itu semua dari juniornya di Klub Fotografi yang seolah semua peristiwa di kampus tidak luput satu pun darinya. Ito Si Telinga Panjang, Sakura menyebutnya―usil juga dia.

Kesimpulannya, kecaman Orochimaru pagi ini adalah dendam pribadi.

"Ini himbauan; peringatan kecil, Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak ingin mendengar keributan atau bahkan melihat kekacauan di kampus ini. Cukup dengan gosip-gosipmu di media yang menyeret nama KAI. Jika aku masih melihat teman-temanmu berkeliaran di sini, aku tidak akan segan mengeluarkanmu, Haruno."

Mata Sakura membulat, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan juga keberatannya. "Aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun untuk dikeluarkan dari kampus ini, Sensei―Lagi pula mereka bukan temanku."

Pundak Orochimaru berguncang pelan, lama-lama semakin kencang, kemudian suara tawanya memenuhi seisi ruangan. Wajahnya kemudian berubah seperti semula―dingin dan jahat. Sepasang mata kejam itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan bosan sekaligus meremehkan.

"Kau perlu membaca lagi katalog kampus yang dulu dibagikan saat pendaftaran," katanya. "Mengganggu ketertiban dan ketenangan kampus adalah pelanggaran. Dan pelakunya bisa dijatuhi hukuman ringan atau juga berat, tergantung dari intensitas pelanggarannya. Jangan dianggap remeh. Pelanggaran serius akan membawamu ke mahkamah institusi yang hanya akan berakhir pada satu keputusan..." Orochimaru menggantung kalimatnya, matanya menatap tajam Sakura, berusaha meruntuhkan pertahanannya, "..._drop out._"

Sakura sudah duga Orochimaru akan mengatakan itu. Dia tidak lagi terkejut. Entah mengapa rasanya dosen "veteran" itu tidak menyukainya. Setiap berhadapan dengannya ada saja masalah yang berujung pada keadaan dirinya terancam dengan kehilangan nilai―kali ini bahkan dengan kelangsungan perkuliahannya di KAI. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Orochimaru memiliki maksud tersembunyi untuk menjatuhkannya. Tapi jauh dari pemikiran itu, Sakura terus terang saja khawatir. Dia tidak ingin keributan kecil di depan kampus yang menurut Orochimaru adalah masalah pelanggaran ketertiban perkuliahan itu membuatnya diberhentikan dari statusnya sebagai mahasiswi Konoha no Arts Institute. Itu tidak boleh.

"Baiklah. Seperti keinginan Anda, aku akan berusaha agar keributan itu tidak terjadi lagi," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Keinginan institut," Orochimaru mengoreksi. Dia membetulkan posisi duduknya―agaknya terlihat seperti sedang menikmati kemenangannya atas Sakura. "Aku pegang kata-katamu, Haruno. Aku tahu kau cukup bisa diandalkan dalam memegang janji."

Ucapan barusan bagi Sakura lebih terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran. Sakura tidak berminat membalas. Dia segera pamit keluar ruangan karena hari itu dia sudah ada janji dengan tim produksinya untuk _survey_ lokasi syuting. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai atau meladeni orang tua kolot seperti dekan baru itu.

Sore harinya sepulang dari _survey,_ Sakura memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya yang berencana menghabiskan sore di kafe tepi danau kampus mereka sambil membicarakan jadwal produksi. Sakura menyayangkan diri tidak bisa ikut bergabung kali ini, karena dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting lebih dulu. Masih tentang awak media dan pemberitaan mereka yang macam-macam. Sakura tak bisa memalingkan pikiran dari masalah itu. Ancaman akan dikeluarkan dari kampus menghantui batinnya. Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, harus. Sebuah keputusan yang mengorbankan satu keadaan telah diambilnya. Itu sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang.

Sakura baru akan mengetuk pintu ruangan Uchiha Itachi saat pintu itu berayun membuka. Tampak Itachi dengan wajah agak terkejut bercampur senang melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Hai, Sakura! Kebetulan sekali kau sudah di sini. Padahal aku baru mau meneleponmu untuk datang. Nah, kau duduk dulu ya. Aku mau bicara dengan Obito dulu."

Itachi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Sakura pikir dia datang pada saat yang kurang tepat, Itachi kelihatannya sedang sibuk sekali. Di atas meja kerjanya yang besar berserakan kertas-kertas dan tumpukan map. Kemudian mata Sakura menemukan dua cangkir yang sudah kosong di atas meja kaca berkaki rendah yang biasa digunakan untuk menerima tamu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang barusan bertemu dengannya.

Sakura duduk di sofa panjang. Benaknya terpikirkan ucapan Itachi saat tadi dia datang. "Kebetulan sekali kau sudah di sini." Apakah memang Itachi sedang bermaksud bertemu dengannya juga? Hal apa yang kira-kira akan disampaikan Itachi? Sakura jadi penasaran sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali sambil bicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Begitu tiba di ambang pintu, ponselnya dimatikan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di sofa. "Sakura, ayo. Kita langsung berangkat ke Channel 21. Kau tahu program _talkshow_ _Ask to the Expert_? Malam ini kita diundang menjadi bintang tamu."

Sakura tentu saja terkejut, dan bingung. Dia datang ke studio Uchiha Pictures bukan untuk dibawa ke stasiun TV dan menjadi bintang tamu di program _talkshow_. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan, karena Itachi sepertinya sedang sulit untuk mendengarkannya. Pria itu nampak terburu-buru sekali.

"Kita pergi naik mobilku. Sasuke dan yang lain sudah berangkat lebih dulu," kata Itachi sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

Tapi gadis itu menahan diri. "Itachi-san, aku ingin bicara."

"Nanti saja setelah acara selesai."

"Tidak bisa. Ini soal _After the Rain Drop _dan posisiku sebagai salah satu sutradaranya."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Itachi menaruh perhatian serius pada Sakura. Dia melepaskan tangan gadis itu, dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

Sakura mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bicara. Dia sudah memikirkan ini sejak keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru―tidak, bahkan dia memikirkannya sejak pemberitaan mengenai dirinya ramai di media. Sakura sudah memutuskannya. Mungkin Itachi akan sulit menerima pada awalnya, namun ini adalah keputusannya pribadi.

"Aku... mengundurkan diri."

Mata Itachi belum berkedip. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya diam seperti patung, kecuali matanya yang bekerja, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedikit bingung. Sesaat berikutnya dia tertawa singkat. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Mengundurkan diri? Filmnya bahkan sudah selesai."

"Maksudku, Itachi-san bisa mencoret namaku dari _credit tittle_, tidak lagi menyebutku sebagai salah satu sutradara dari film itu."

Itachi menghela napas. Dia mulai menangkap maksud Sakura.

"Kita bicara sambil duduk." Itachi menggiring Sakura ke sofa dan mereka duduk berhadapan.

Lagi-lagi Itachi menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Tapi pasti benaknya sedang bekerja. Matanya itu tampak berpikir. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan _talkshow_ itu, dan sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan akan keputusan Sakura. Gadis itu mengerti kebingungannya. Reaksi Itachi yang begini sudah diperkirakannya. Dan dia siap menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya sampai Itachi mengerti.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu, Sakura? Apakah ini karena pemberitaan itu? Gosip di media?"

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Banyak hal yang aku pertimbangkan. Bukan hanya soal media. Semua yang mereka tulis, terus terang saja memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku tahu tidak ada gunanya terpengaruh karena itu―"

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya sama-sama," Itachi menyambar. "Aku―kami; seluruh tim produksi kita, mengerti apa yang kau rasakan setelah gosip-gosip itu ramai di media. Aku sudah menyusun jadwal untuk konferensi pers. Kita bisa jernihkan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak seperti apa yang mereka beritakan. Aku juga sudah menghubungi pengacaraku untuk menuntut media-media itu. Aku ingin mereka berhenti memberitakanmu, jika tidak masalah ini akan dibawa ke pengadilan. Ini adalah pembunuhan karakter, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang ini bukan tentangku. Aku tidak mau peduli apa yang mereka beritakan. Aku memutuskan untuk mundur, karena aku tidak ingin _After the Rain Drop_ terkena imbasnya. Ini sudah hampir sebulan media menggosipkanku. Dan seminggu terakhir ini, kuperhatikan animo masyarakat untuk menonton film itu menurun. Situs-situs di media _online_ tidak lagi hanya menjelekkan aku, mereka mulai meragukan _After the Rain Drop_. Aku tidak ingin film itu akhirnya ditarik dari peredaran."

Itachi tertawa pelan, Sakura tahu tawa itu bukan ejekan.

"Kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Dasar Sakura... Kau terlalu berlebihan." Itachi bersandar pada punggung sofa. Pandangannya ke langit-langit. "Sejak awal, aku membuat film ini bukan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Aku membuatnya untuk mereka yang ingin menikmatinya, untuk mereka yang mencintai film," Itachi seolah bicara pada langit-langit, bukan pada Sakura.

"Bisnis film memang menggiurkan. Kesuksesan sebuah film akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang sangat besar yang banyak diincar pada produser. Tapi aku tidak mengejar itu. Bukan uang yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu, sukses itu tidak semata-mata dinilai dari berapa banyak uang yang kau dapatkan. Sukses adalah definisi dari sebuah keadaan dimana individu tersebut merasakan kepuasan batin, keadaan bahagia, dapat tersenyum bersama orang-orang yang dia harapkan. Untukku sederhana saja; sukses adalah melihat penonton tersenyum puas saat film mencapai adegan penutup, kemudian mereka ber-_standing applause_ dengan keras hingga menggema ke seisi ruang teater. Itu tidak akan pernah bisa dibeli dengan uang."

Pandangan Itachi beralih pada Sakura. "Kau mengerti 'kan?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Itu artinya kau tidak lagi punya alasan untuk mengundurkan diri," katanya lagi.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku," Sakura baru saja menghancurkan optimisme Itachi. "Sejak bertemu dengan Itachi-san, aku paham Itachi-san bukan produser sembarangan. Itachi-san punya pemikiran berbeda yang aku kagumi. Aku sangat menghargai Itachi-san, makanya kuputuskan untuk mundur."

"Menurutmu, setelah kau mundur media akan berhenti membicarakan _After the Rain Drop_?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Ya―paling tidak mereka berhenti menyangkut-pautkan aku dengan film itu."

Itachi melipat tangan. Pandangan matanya menatap serius Sakura sambil bertanya, "Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini? Mengundurkan diri sebagai sutradara di _After the Rain Drop_ bukan berarti mengundurkan diri dari keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang sutradara 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum singkat. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku ingin fokus menyelesaikan kuliah. Setelah aku lulus, mungkin aku akan mulai dari nol lagi. Itachi-san tahu sendiri, kini hampir semua orang menganggapku mendapatkan posisi sutradara ini karena kalian. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa berdiri sendiri―aku bisa mendapatkan karir besarku karena kerja kerasku, bukan karena mendompleng nama besar orang lain. Aku akan mulai dari nol."

Itachi paham sekali. Pasti menyakitkan jika sebuah hasil karya pribadi, yang telah susah payah dibuat dengan pemikiran dan kerja keras, dituding sebagai hasil mendompleng nama orang lain. Mereka yang bicara bukan mereka yang merasakan kerja kerasnya. Mereka tidak paham betapa panjang dan keras perjalanan seseorang untuk berada pada posisi puncak. Mereka hanya bisa bicara. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya direndahkan. Karena mereka hanya bisa bicara.

"Apa aku sudah bilang? Aku bangga pada semangat pantang menyerahmu, Sakura," kata Itachi sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengucap terima kasih. Dia lega Itachi akhirnya mengerti.

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menceritakannya dulu padamu, Sakura," kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Sakura yang sudah bangkit berdiri terpaksa duduk lagi, dan menatap Itachi penasaran. Lelaki sulung Uchiha itu kelihatan serius sekali.

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya kau ketahui sejak empat tahun yang lalu."

Sebetulnya Sakura masih belum paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Itachi. Apa yang sebetulnya harus dia ketahui sejak empat tahun yang lalu? Empat tahun yang lalu, artinya Sakura masih SMU. Apa hubungannya dengan Itachi...? Punggung Sakura tiba-tiba menegak. Kalau saja yang dimaksud Itachi bukan soal dirinya, tapi Sasuke... Tapi apa yang ingin Itachi katakan soal Sasuke empat tahun yang lalu?

Itachi menatap lurus wajah Sakura. "Ini tentang beasiswa ke London."

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, napas Sakura tertahan. Matanya membulat. Dia yakin Itachi bisa melihat perubahan di raut wajahnya. Sejak saat itu Sakura yakin Itachi sudah tahu bahwa dia dan Sasuke pernah bersekolah di SMU yang sama. Entah bagaimana Itachi tahu―tapi itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan mengingat Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Itachi pasti tahu. Sakura jadi ingat waktu dia bohong pada Itachi setelah syuting di Venice selesai, mengingkari bahwa dirinya adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu membuat Sasuke uring-uringan setiap pulang sekolah―Sakura merasa Itachi tahu dia berbohong. Kemudian tentang beasiswa itu... Sakura merasakan lagi pedihnya luka pengkhianatan.

"Apa yang Itachi-san ingin bicarakan soal itu?"

"Apa kau benci Sasuke?"

"Eh?"Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Sakura duga sebelumnya.

"Sakura, apa kau benci Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

Sepasang mata emerald Sakura beralih dari wajah Itachi. Sakura tidak ingin menatap kakak Sasuke itu.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau menjawab―"

"Ya, aku benci. Aku membenci Sasuke." Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mengepal erat menahan geram di dadanya.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Bukankah Itachi-san sudah tahu? Sasuke mengkhianatiku. Sasuke bilang tidak akan mengikuti ujian itu. Tapi dia membuktikan kebohongannya dengan namanya yang tertulis besar di papan pengumuman. Uchiha Sasuke, pemenang ujian beasiswa London Arts School."

Tangan Sakura mengepal lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Giginya bermeretak menahan geram yang bertambah-tambah. Sakura berusaha keras agar tidak meledak saat itu.

"Dia bilang dia punya jalannya sendiri. Dia bilang tidak akan menghalagiku... Dia bilang aku sungguh bodoh karena berniat menyerah pada keberhasilan yang belum pernah kuraih. Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh karena percaya pada kata-katanya! Dia pengkhianat!"

Bersusah payah Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Walaupun air mata itu sebenarnya bukan air mata kelemahan. Itu hanya air mata kekecewaan dan rasa sakit hati yang tak pernah bisa sembuh. Tenggorokannya sakit menahan sesak yang tak berujung setiap kali mengingat masa-masa pilu itu.

Sementara itu, Itachi masih membisu. Mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi, batinnya ikut tersiksa. Dia mengerti perasaan Sakura. Sekali lagi dia berpikir apakah tepat bila dia menceritakan soal empat tahun yang lalu itu yang tertahan di ujung lidah begitu mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Namun bagaimanapun Sakura harus tahu―Sakura bahkan harusnya tahu sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Meski nantinya akan terdengar menyakitkan dan sulit diterima, setidaknya hal itu tidak boleh lagi ditutup rapat-rapat. Sakura harus tahu.

Itachi berdiri. Duduknya pindah persis di sebelah Sakura. Dia hanya ingin Sakura menyimaknya tanpa salah paham. Telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut pundak Sakura. Dia berucap lambat-lambat, juga jelas.

"Sakura, kau salah soal beasiswa itu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melempar pandangan padanya. Sepasang matanya yang merah menyembunyikan air mata menatap bingung.

"Sasuke tidak pernah mengikuti ujian beasiswa. Nama yang tercantum di papan pengumuman itu seharusnya bukan namanya."

Sakura masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

Itachi mulai bercerita. Empat tahun yang lalu saat keluarga mereka tengah mempersiapkan kepindahan Sasuke ke London, pihak sekolah menelepon dan meminta Sasuke dengan walinya datang ke sekolah. Saat itu ayah Sasuke sedang mengurus keperluan film di luar negeri; begitu juga dengan sang ibu yang sibuk mengurus klub teaternya yang baru dibentuk di New York, sehingga Itachi yang menjadi walinya. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Uchiha bersaudara melihat nama Sasuke di papan pengumuman. Keduanya kemudian meminta klarifikasi dari pihak sekolah mengenai penulisan nama itu. Mereka pikir pihak sekolah keliru, karena Sasuke tidak mengikuti ujian beasiswa―mendaftar pun tidak. Sebaliknya, kepala sekolah menjelaskan bahwa maksud dari undangan mereka pada keluarga Uchiha adalah untuk itu; menyampaikan kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang terpilih menjadi penerima beasiswa London Arts School.

Itachi terang-terangan menolak. Bukannya bermaksud sombong, dia mengatakan pada kepala sekolah bahwa Sasuke bisa bersekolah di sana dengan dana pribadi. Beasiswa lebih diperuntukkan bagi siswa lain yang mengikuti ujian seleksi, sementara Sasuke bukan salah satu dari mereka. Itachi mempertanyakan hasil seleksi tersebut. Menurutnya tidak mungkin tidak ada yang lolos. Pihak sekolah bilang, memang ada satu nama yang hasil ujiannya paling baik dari seluruh peserta seleksi. Namun nilainya tidak mencapai standar nilai internasional yang ditetapkan oleh pihak London Arts School. Nama peserta itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Mempertimbangkan standar nilai tersebut, pihak sekolah akhirnya memutuskan Sasuke yang berhak menerima beasiswa.

Setelah diselidiki ternyata keputusan mengganti nama Haruno Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke hanya akal-akalan kepala sekolah. Seorang sumber dari pihak sekolah mengaku (setelah dipaksa Itachi) bahwa kepala sekolah menyimpan dendam pribadi pada Sakura. Di tahun pertama, putri satu-satunya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena nilainya yang selalu paling unggul di sekolah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sakura. Kepala sekolah tak terima dan menekan putrinya agar berhasil mendapatkan prestasinya kembali. Namun sepertinya anak itu sudah terlanjur putus asa. Beruntung kepala sekolah menemukan putrinya di kamarnya sebelum kehabisan darah setelah menyobek pergelangan tangannya dengan silet. Waktu Itachi menanyakan itu langsung pada kepala sekolah, pria tua itu mengaku. Esok harinya dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya karena merasa malu akan tindakannya menyabotase nilai seleksi beasiswa selevel London Arts School.

"Aku dan Sasuke bermaksud menyampaikan kekeliruan itu padamu, Sakura. Tapi kami tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Rumahmu kosong. Tetanggamu bilang, keluargamu sudah pindah sejak seminggu sebelumnya."

Waktu itu Sakura memang sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah mungilnya di sudut kota Konoha. Setelah pengumuman itu, Sakura nampak sangat terpukul. Sang ayah tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura berlarut-larut dalam kekecewaannya. Karena saat itu pun ibu Sakura mulai sakit-sakitan. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman di pulau yang jauh di selatan Jepang.

"Sakura, lihat aku."

Itachi menggenggam lembut pundah Sakura. Sejak dia bercerita, gadis itu belum berkomentar apa-apa. Itachi mengerti, pasti tidak mudah bagi Sakura menerima kenyataan yang sudah lama tersimpan itu. Itachi ingin membuatnya tenang. Jika hatinya tenang, maka dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Sakura," sekali lagi Itachi meminta Sakura untuk menatapnya. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengkhianatimu."

Sakura mengalihkan lagi matanya dari Itachi.

"Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena bagaimanapun kau pasti sedih melihat bukan namamu yang ada di papan itu, melainkan namanya. Sasuke tahu sekali kau membencinya. Aku ingat bagaimana kesalnya dia setiap pulang sekolah. Setiap kutanya, jawabnya selalu 'gara-gara Si Rambut Merah Muda'. Dia sering menyebutmu dengan nama-nama yang lucu, seperti _Si Rambut Gulali Yang Sok Tahu_, _Si Pink Cerewet_... pokoknya banyak hal-hal lucu yang―mungkin secara tidak sadar―dia ceritakan tentangmu waktu makan malam.

"Tapi setelah masalah beasiswa itu, dia tidak pernah lagi menyebut-nyebut soal dirimu. Waktu aku berkunjung ke asramanya di London, aku melihat Sasuke sedang membuat sebuah sketsa. Saat dia meninggalkan kamar, diam-diam kuintip buku sketsanya. Kau tahu, isinya gambar seorang gadis di setiap halaman. Aku tahu itu gadis yang sering dibicarakannya dulu saat makan malam.

"Meskipun kau menghilang, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti mencarimu. Dia yakin kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dan melepaskan mimpimu begitu saja. Dan ternyata keyakinannya itu benar. Sasuke mendapati namamu masuk ke dalam daftar peserta Festival Film Pendek. Secara tidak langsung dia yang mengenalkanku pada film-mu _Oshiro_..."

Tiba-tiba Itachi mematung. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu tentang adiknya itu. Sambil menatap langit-langit, dia mengingat-ingat hal yang pernah membuatnya marah luar biasa pada sang adik. Mabuknya Sasuke saat di ruang meeting tim produksi, ucapan hinaannya pada seluruh _crew_ yang berujung pada pengunduran dirinya, Itachi pikir mungkin itu cuma akal-akalan Sasuke. Jadi begitu film _After the Rain Drop_ yang masih setengah peroduksi ditinggalkan sutradaranya, Itachi pasti akan mencari sutradara baru sebagai pengganti. Apalagi waktu itu dia memang sedang tertarik dengan film pendek Sakura. Semuanya berhubungan. Itachi akhirnya sampai pada kesimpulan, Sasuke diam-diam memuluskan jalan Sakura ke dalam dunia profesional. Pasti itu sebagai bayaran rasa bersalahnya dulu.

Sasuke sungguh-sungguh cinta pada gadis itu, pikir Itachi.

"Aku menyesal," Sakura menggumam, membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. "Seandainya aku tidak mengikuti ujian seleksi itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Hei, kenapa bicaramu begitu?"

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Terima kasih, Itachi-san. Terima kasih untuk kesempatan besar berkarya di rumah produksi ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi produser yang sangat baik padaku... Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sakura bangkit berdiri diikuti Itachi, kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan yang dalam padanya. Gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara Itachi belum habis memikirkan maksud dari ucapan terakhir Sakura. Tiba-tiba suara gaduh bantingan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke masuk dengan wajah super kesal.

"Jadi dari tadi kau cuma melamun di sini, huh? Kau yang dari kemarin berisik soal _talkshow_ itu, malah kau sendiri yang tidak datang," Sasuke mengomel.

"Ah! Itu..."

"Cih!" Sasuke muak melihat tampang bodoh kakaknya.

Tapi alih-alih memikirkan itu, Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan wajah Sakura saat tadi mereka berpapasan di koridor. Raut wajahnya lain. Sebetulnya yang paling tidak bisa dilupakannya adalah sikap Sakura waktu itu. Dia baru akan mengomeli Sakura soal absennya ke acara _talkshow_, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu menggumamkan kata-kata aneh. "Maafkan aku." Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan langkah tanpa peduli teriakannya untuk kembali. Padahal Sakura biasanya selalu menjawab sewot setiap kali Sasuke mengomel. Sikapnya sungguh aneh. Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh curiga. "Tadi Sakura ke sini?"

"Ya. Karena itu aku tidak bisa ikut _talkshow_," jawab Itachi sekenanya. Dia kembali ke balik meja kerjanya dan mulai membereskan serakan kertas di sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai tidak sempat pergi ke studio Channel 21?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Cuma ngobrol. Tenang saja, kau tidak usah cemburu!" Itachi terkekeh pelan.

Tapi nampaknya itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Sasuke. Dengan bosan dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa. "Kali ini kau boleh tidak hadir. Untuk kesempatan kedua, Obito akan mengamuk kalau kau tidak hadir lagi. Besok siang kita dijadwalkan menghadiri _talkshow _di TV Mirai. Semua harus datang; kau, aku, Sakura―"

"Sayang sekali, Sakura tidak bisa. Dia mengundurkan diri."

"APA?"

Itachi kemudian menceritakan alasan Sakura mengundurkan diri. Dia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menahan Sakura. Keputusan Sakura adalah haknya secara pribadi. Siapapun tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Soal pengunduran diri itu, Sasuke sepertinya bisa menerima―meski tadi dia sempat menyalahkan Itachi yang tidak berusaha meyakinkan Sakura dulu sebelum melepasnya. Namun untuk hal kedua yang dikatakan Itachi―soal kekeliruan beasiswa London Arts School―Sasuke marah besar.

"Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mencampuri urusanku?" suaranya lantang. "Pertama Karin, kemudian kau! Apa kalian tidak punya urusan sendiri untuk dipikirkan?"

"Aku menceritakan itu, karena kau pasti tidak akan pernah menceritakannya, Sasuke."

"Bukan urusanmu! Nanti juga aku cerita. Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya sendiri. Apa kau tidak cukup mengerti aku, eh, Itachi? Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan Sakura pikir jika cerita itu dia dengar dari mulutmu―orang lain―bukan aku?"

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Rasa penyesalan timbul di hatinya. "Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke menggeram keras. Hampir-hampir dia melempar cangkir kosong di meja kaca sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Dia benar-benar kecewa pada Itachi. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan pintu yang menutup kasar di belakangnya.

Itachi hanya bisa menggumam menyesal sekali lagi. "Sasuke, maafkan aku."

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, menengok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Sakura melambaikan tangan. Bibirnya tersenyum, menghapus kegundahan di wajahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya aku terlambat," kata Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Tidak kok. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat."

Pandangan Sakura kemudian terlempar lagi pada hamparan air sungai di bawah pagar tempat dia berdiri. Lima belas menit yang lalu Sakura mengirim pesan pendek pada Gaara, memintanya untuk datang ke tepi sungai di dekat komplek rumahnya malam itu.

"Aneh, kau minta bertemu di sini. Anginnya mulai kencang, sebentar lagi musim gugur."

"Aku lebih suka di sini."

Gaara mengerti. Sakura dari dulu memang melankolis. Dia menyukai hal-hal yang dramatik, meski sebenarnya cara berpikirnya realistis.

Gaara menyodorkan bungkusan karton hangat pada Sakura. "Makanlah. Masih hangat. Kau suka isi kacang merah, kan?"

Tak perlu mengintip ke dalam bungkusan itu pun Sakura sudah tahu dari aromanya bahwa makanan itu adalah bakpao. Dia memang suka sekali bakpao isi kacang merah, apalagi yang masih hangat. Gaara baik sekali membawakannya oleh-oleh. Perut Sakura memang kosong, belum diisi apapun sejak tadi siang. Namun perasaannya saat ini tidak mengizinkan perutnya untuk lapar.

Melihat raut wajah Sakura, Gaara bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikiran Sakura saat ini. Mungkin itu alasan Sakura memintanya datang ke sana.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau ingin cerita sesuatu?"

Wajah Sakura berpaling pada Gaara. Lama dia hanya diam menatap lelaki itu. Kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya seakan tersangkut di ujung lidah.

"Ada apa? Apa ini soal berita-berita tentangmu di media?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Dia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya sejak tadi dia katakan. Matanya menatap lurus mata Gaara. Pemuda itu bisa melihat kesedihan di sana.

"Gaara... aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkannya..."

"Maksudmu..."

Mata Sakura berpaling. Dia tak kuasa menatap lelaki yang dia tahu sangat menyayangi dirinya itu. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, namun sekuat mungkin Sakura menahan air matanya.

"Kita sampai di sini saja," Sakura menelan ludah, tenggorokannya sakit menahan tangis. "Gaara, maafkan aku. Aku tidak benar-benar cinta padamu. Aku... aku hanya mencari pelarian atas sakit hatiku pada masa lalu. Awalnya kupikir bisa membuka hati untukmu. Tapi..."

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Setetes air matanya meluncur, menyusul tetes demi tetes kemudian. Sakura tak kuat lagi menahan diri. Dia terisak. Pundaknya berguncang.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan," gumamnya dalam isakan, suaranya gemetar.

Tiba-tiba Gaara meraihnya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Dia tidak kuasa melihat gadis yang disayanginya berurai air mata. Sekalipun gadis itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintainya.

Di dekapan Gaara, Sakura menumpahkan semua air matanya. Kepedihannya akan kenyataan bahwa dia telah membenci orang yang salah, penyesalannya memanfaatkan cinta pemuda yang kini memeluknya... semua itu membuatnya merasa menjadi gadis jahat.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi menyakitimu, Gaara," gumam Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku, Sakura," Gaara membelai lembut kepala Sakura. "Sejak pertama, aku tahu, cintamu bukan untukku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal, Sakura. Aku bersyukur selalu bisa mendampingimu saat kau tertawa," Gaara melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah merah Sakura, jari-jarinya menyeka lembut jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku bersyukur bisa memeluk dan menghapus air matamu di saat kau menangis."

Mendengar itu, Sakura ingin menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini dia mulai dapat menguasai diri. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ini untuk Gaara.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku," kata Sakura.

Gaara mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Aku akan melepasmu, asal kau mau berjanji satu hal."

Sakura mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Namun dia bersedia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Gaara. "Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh cengeng lagi."

Sakura mengerucutkan wajah. "Aku 'kan memang tidak cengeng!" protesnya.

"Benar ya? Awas kalau kulihat kau menangis sesegukan seperti tadi," Gaara pura-pura mengancam.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. Gaara membalas dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mereka kini dapat kembali tertawa bersama-sama, seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Namun di hati kecil masing-masing tersimpan luka yang mungkin akan sulit disembuhkan.

"Kenapa bakpao itu tidak kau makan? Bukannya itu kesukaanmu?" Gaara menunjuk bungkusan karton pemberiannya yang bahkan belum dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Untuk di rumah saja," kata Sakura nyengir.

"Gaara, boleh aku memelukmu sekali lagi?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu. Sakura mendekapnya erat, menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin, menikmati kenyamanan dadanya yang bidang, yang tidak akan pernah dirasakannya lagi.

Tanpa dia tahu, di seberang jalan, Sasuke sedang menatap mereka dari dalam mobilnya. Dia yang tadinya bermaksud mendatangi Sakura baik-baik untuk memberi penjelasan soal semua cerita Itachi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Mungkin Sakura sama sekali tidak membutuhkan penjelasannya.

Gaara melihat kepergian mobil Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti salah paham, pikirnya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Sakura yang melepaskan diri dari pelukannya membuatnya sadar kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat mata Sakura berair lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau baik sekali, Gaara. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Sakura mengecup lembut pipinya, kecupan seorang sahabat, kecupan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sakura memunggunginya, melangkah pergi. Satu langkah, dua langkah, sosoknya semakin jauh kemudian menghilang dalam gelapnya malam.

Dada Gaara sesak. Namun dia senang, karena akhirnya Sakura tidak lagi bimbang dengan perasaannya. Itu yang lebih penting.

**~Lil'Jo~**

"Sasuke! Cepat bangun! Kenapa bermalas-malasan begini?" Itachi mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya yang berbaring malas di sofa panjang di ruangan kerjanya. Semalam dia tidak pulang. Rupanya menginap di studio.

"Oi, Ototou!" Itachi mulai jengkel. "Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan, ada jadwal _talkshow_ siang ini di Mirai. Cepat bangun!"

Sasuke menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala. "Cerewet. Pergi saja sana sendiri. Aku masih ngantuk."

Itachi menyerah. Percuma saja menyuruh Sasuke bangun jika dia memang tidak ingin bangun. Itachi tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebetulnya terjadi tadi malam. Dia yakin Sasuke pergi ke rumah Sakura. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, hasilnya pasti tidak baik.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkannya.

"Ya, sebentar." Itachi melangkah ke depan pintu kemudian menyambut si tamu.

Sekretaris Obito yang cantik berdiri di depan pintu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi lebih dulu. "Ada seorang pemuda yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda―maksud saya, Sasuke-san," katanya kemudian.

Ternyata di sebelahnya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang wajahnya tidak lagi asing bagi Itachi. "Gaara, kan? Hallo! Apa kabar?" Itachi menyalaminya dengan ramah kemudian membawanya ke dalam ruangan. Dia bermaksud mempersilakan Gaara duduk, namun di sofa sedang ada makhluk pemalas yang tidak juga mau menyingkir dari sana. Tapi kebetulan Gaara ingin menemui Sasuke, seperti yang dimaksud si sekretaris.

"Sasuke, kali ini aku memaksamu bangun! Ada tamu untukmu."

Seolah tidak dengar, Sasuke masih berbaring tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Itachi benar-benar jengkel dan bersiap menariknya. Tapi Gaara mencegah.

"Tidak apa. Maaf mengganggu pagi kalian," kata Gaara. "Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Itachi bertanya penasaran.

Dari balik selimutnya, Sasuke memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Sakura hilang."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke jatuh dari sofa dengan bokong mendarat menyakitkan di lantai. Tapi rasa sakit itu terabaikan dengan keterkejutannya.

"Apa katamu barusan?" matanya menatap tajam Gaara.

Pemuda itu mengulangi. "Sakura menghilang..."

**To be continued...**


	23. Love isn't Like a Joke part 1

Karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

**part 1**

* * *

"Sakura hilang."

Mata onyx Sasuke melotot menatap Gaara. "Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura hilang? Bukannya semalam kau bersama dia?"

Itachi melirik adiknya. Wajah Sasuke nampak marah sekali. Kini dia paham mengapa Sasuke tidak pulang sejak tadi malam, malahan tidur di ruang kerjanya di studio. Sasuke bahkan mungkin tidak sempat bertemu Sakura kemarin malam akibat masalah yang sedang mereka debatkan saat ini.

"Tadi malam aku memang bersamanya," Gaara mengaku. Namun dia urung memberitahukan bahwa dirinya pun melihat sedan Sasuke di seberang jalan. "Sakura mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi aku tak sampai berpikir bahwa dia berniat untuk pergi."

"Apakah sudah kau pastikan dia benar-benar hilang?" Itachi melibatkan diri.

Gaara mengangguk. "Hinata yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Dia pikir Sakura telat bangun lagi. Tapi begitu ke kamarnya, Sakura tidak ada di sana. Semua barang pribadinya masih lengkap. Naruto membantu mencarinya di kampus, dan Shikamaru bersama Tenten di tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikujungi Sakura, tapi dia tetap tidak ditemukan. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Serempak Itachi dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. Kakak beradik itu dalam pikiran masing-masing menduga bahwa penyebab Sakura menghilang kali ini mungkin karena cerita Itachi tentang kenyataan soal beasiswa empat tahun yang lalu. Akan sulit bagi Sakura menerima kenyataan bahwa selama ini dia telah membenci orang yang salah. Sudah pasti pikirannya sedang kalut.

Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sakura menghilang bagi mereka. Empat tahun yang lalu pun Sakura hilang setelah pengumuman beasiswa. Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak mendapat petunjuk di mana keberadaannya sampai bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Sakura muncul sebagai salah satu peserta Festival Film Pendek di Konobuki.

"Kupikir Sakura kembali ke desanya," tiba-tiba Gaara bergumam.

Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan melempar tatapan padanya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi ke mana lagi dia akan pergi? Aku pernah dengar dari Ino―sahabat Sakura yang berambut pirang, kalian tahu 'kan?―Sakura pernah berniat pulang ke desanya karena suatu masalah di sini, tapi tidak jadi karena Ino dan Hinata membantunya. Jadi mungkin saja saat ini pun Sakura berpikir seperti waktu itu."

"Di mana desanya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Wajahnya penuh emosi. "Biar kuseret dia kembali ke sini. Seenaknya saja melarikan diri."

"Oi, oi! Maksudmu, kau akan mencari Sakura ke sana?" Itachi menyambar.

"Kau keberatan? Kau akan mulai lagi menceramahiku dengan 'jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain'?"

Itachi seolah menciut di tempatnya berdiri. Yang ditebak Sasuke persis seperti apa yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Sebetulnya dia bukannya tidak suka Sasuke mencampuri urusan Sakura―dan mungkin tidak juga bisa dibilang 'mencampuri' karena salah satu alasan Sakura pergi kemungkinan karena ceritanya tentang beasiswa yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja Itachi berpikir akan kurang bijaksana bila Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruh Sakura kembali. Sakura pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri, butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Meski Itachi pun tidak setuju dengan cara Sakura pergi diam-diam seperti itu.

Dia menoleh pada Gaara, seolah dengan tatapan itu dia meminta pendapatnya. Gaara yang merupakan kekasih Sakura pasti kenal betul bagaimana Sakura, pikir Itachi. Pemuda itu pasti tahu apakah keputusan Sasuke untuk menjemput Sakura adalah tindakan yang tepat.

"Persisnya aku tidak tahu," kata Gaara. "Tapi tempat itu ada di Pulau Selatan―Namishima, sebuah desa bernama Iwagakure."

Itachi membelalakkan mata. "Namishima? Sakura berasal dari pulau eksotis itu?"

Entah mengapa saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke ingin meninju wajah kakaknya. _Bukan saatnya untuk terpukau, Aniki!_ pikirnya.

Sasuke bedecak kesal. Dia mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja kerja Itachi. "Baiklah. Namishima. Pulau itu bahkan tidak seluas Konoha. Aku pasti akan menyeretnya pulang," katanya sambil memakai jaket.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kau tahu aku tetap akan pergi bagaimanapun kau mencegah," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Sebelum melangkah ke pintu, Sasuke menengok pada Gaara. "Kau juga ikut. Dia cuma mau mendengarkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia melempar tatapan menuntut jawaban pada Gaara.

"Aku bukan tukang penyampai pesan, atau penasihat Sakura. Kalau kau ingin bicara padanya, maka bicaralah langsung padanya; kau ingin dia kembali, mintalah langsung padanya," kata Gaara, yang dipahami benar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Melangkah mendekati Gaara, Sasuke membuat jarak mereka semakin pendek. Dengan telunjuk Sasuke menekan dada Gaara. Matanya menatap tajam.

"Kita sama-sama tahu, masalah ini bukan soal Sakura saja, atau Sakura dan aku saja―ini soal dia, aku, dan kau," ucapnya dengan penekanan suara. "Sakura perlu memutuskan _pilihan_."

"Sakura sudah membuat keputusan. Kau tidak dengar kataku tadi? Sakura menemuiku semalam untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal―dia tidak memilihku."

"Lalu dia melarikan diri? Itu keputusannya? Itu tidak memberiku jawaban apapun."

"Kalau begitu carilah sendiri jawabannya."

Sasuke melotot lagi dengan wajah yang mulai merah. Tampangnya tegang sekali, dirinya semakin mendesak Gaara ke dinding. Melihat situasinya semakin panas, Itachi tidak bisa diam saja. Dia cepat-cepat menjauhkan Sasuke dari Gaara.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua!" Mata onyx yang sama melotot pada adiknya. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah. Itu keputusanmu, Sasuke. Jangan menyeret orang lain dalam masalahmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi bukan berarti menerima begitu saja komentar kakaknya. Dengan wajah yang masih merah, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Aku pergi," kata Gaara tiba-tiba, kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang telah sampai di ambang pintu. "Akan kupastikan kau tidak menyakitinya lagi."

"Terserah," gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas kekhawatiran saat menatap kedua pemuda itu menghilang di balik daun pintu yang mengayun menutup. Dia berharap Sasuke dan Gaara akan baik-baik saja, walaupun harapan itu sepertinya hampir mustahil. Bayangkan saja sudah berapa kali kedua pemuda itu hampir berkelahi setiap kali bertemu―sebenarnya yang Itachi ingat baru dua kali, dan sebelum ini Sasuke bahkan terkena pukulan telak Gaara di wajah akibat mengganggu Sakura waktu mabuk. Sasuke memang tempramen, dan Gaara―menurut Itachi, pemuda itu cukup bisa diandalkan dengan sikapnya yang selalu tenang. Namun jika masalah yang diungkit adalah Sakura, ibarat Sasuke menjadi korek api dan Gaara adalah daun kering yang terkena percikan apinya. Akan timbul api yang sangat besar.

Itu tidak baik, pikir Itachi. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Masalah itu adalah urusan mereka. Jika dia selalu ikut campur, mereka tidak akan pernah dewasa. Sasuke dan Gaara―juga Sakura―perlu belajar untuk itu.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Perjalanan menuju Pulau Namishima―yang diperkirakan sebagai desa tempat Sakura kini berada―benar-benar dilakukan oleh Sasuke, bersama Gaara, pada malam harinya setelah mereka mendapatkan tiket kereta terusan. Itu adalah kereta khusus yang melewati rel sepanjang 14 kilometer di atas permukaan laut untuk menyeberang ke Pulau Namishima. Salah satu objek terkenal dari pulau paling selatan di Jepang itu adalah jembatan tersebut.

Untuk mencapai ke Pulau Namishima sebetulnya bisa juga ditempuh dengan kapal penyeberangan yang berlayar dari Kirigaku, daratan paling ujung pulau utama Jepang―pulau di mana kota Konoha berada. Namun kebanyakan orang akan memilih kereta terusan karena memperhitungkan waktu yang lebih efisien, juga pengalaman berkereta di atas laut dengan pemandangan luar biasa. Pergi ke Namishima tidak bisa ditempuh dengan pesawat. Tidak ada lapangan udara di sana. Pemerintah cukup cerdik untuk membuat moda transportasi tersebut―yang sekaligus merupakan wisata permukaan laut―dipilih oleh banyak orang, serta wisatawan asing yang ingin bepergian ke Pulau Namishima.

Waktu tempuh kereta dari Konoha menuju Namishima menghabiskan sekitar sembilan jam. Sasuke dan Gaara baru bisa berangkat pukul sepuluh malam, mengikuti jadwal keberangkatan kereta terusan dari Konoha yang hanya dijadwalkan dua kali dalam sehari; pukul 9 pagi dan 10 malam. Awalnya Sasuke memilih untuk naik kereta biasa sampai ke Kirigaku, kemudian disambung dengan kapal penyeberangan. Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu sampai pukul 10 malam. Namun Gaara membuatnya berpikir lagi, karena mereka bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu, dan akan membuat mereka tiba di tempat tujuan lebih lama lagi. Sasuke mengalah.

Gaara sudah menghitung waktunya. Mereka akan tiba di Stasiun Yamada―stasiun utama Namishima―pukul tujuh pagi. Setelah itu mereka masih harus menyambung lagi dengan kereta lokal sampai ke stasiun terakhir di Pulau Namishima. Dari sana mereka tinggal menempuh perjalanan darat menuju Iwagakure. Semua informasi itu Gaara dapat dari seorang petugas di Stasiun Konoha yang cukup mengerti rute perjalanan tersebut―saat Sasuke masih meributkan persoalan waktu.

Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta, Gaara dan Sasuke tidak bicara satu sama lain. Sejak duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke selalu membuang muka ke luar jendela. Kemudian dia pura-pura tidur sampai tertidur betulan. Begitu bosan, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan bangku dan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang gerbong; menuju gerbong makan, atau melintasi gerbong-gerbong lain yang kelasnya lebih rendah untuk mencari suasana berbeda. Sasuke sengaja menghindar, karena dia tidak tahu topik apa yang bisa dibicarakan dengan Gaara. Satu-satunya topik pembicaraan yang paling nyambung dibicarakan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu hanyalah Sakura. Dan dia tahu betul, membicarakan Sakura dengan Gaara sama saja dengan memancing keributan di antara mereka. Sasuke sadar itu; dia tidak akan pernah cocok dengan Gaara.

Sementara Gaara tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sasuke yang menghindari dirinya. Seperti halnya Sasuke, Gaara paham sekali bahwa pertemanannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan pernah lebih dekat dari hubungan mereka saat ini.

Keduanya begitu kaku saat duduk bersebelahan di bangku masing-masing. Malam terasa sangat panjang, sepanjang rel kereta yang tak pernah nampak ujungnya. Ketidak-nyamanan suasana antara Sasuke dan Gaara seperti semacam siksaan yang membuat jengah. Mereka hanya bertukar kata seperlunya. Masing-masing berusaha untuk tidak mengusik yang lain. Kekakuan kedua pemuda itu bahkan mengalahkan sepasang penumpang tak saling kenal yang duduk di seberang bangku mereka; kedua penumpang itu kini menjadi seperti sepasang sahabat yang telah berteman bertahun-tahun lamanya, padahal baru hari itu mereka berkenalan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Akhirnya," gumam Sasuke begitu mendengar pengumuman lewat pengeras suara yang memberitahukan bahwa kereta terusan yang mereka tumpangi sepuluh menit lagi tiba di Stasiun Yamada.

Gaara menutup bukunya. Menengok jam di pergelangan tangannya, Gaara berkata, "Tepat jam tujuh pagi."

Sembari berkemas, Gaara mengingatkan Sasuke agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Dia mendahului Gaara meninggalkan gerbong tanpa sepatah kata pun. Lama-lama Sasuke berpikir sifat Gaara yang senang mengingatkan itu mirip Itachi. Sasuke paling benci sifat kakaknya yang seperti itu.

Perjalanan mereka belum berakhir. Karena untuk tiba di Iwagakure, mereka perlu mengendarai kereta lokal melewati beberapa stasiun, beberapa kota kecil. Ini artinya siksaan menjengahkan di antara Gaara dan Sasuke akan berlanjut sekali lagi.

"Akhirnya!" ucap Sasuke hampir terdengar seperti sebuah seruan. Dia benar-benar lega bisa lepas dari situasi tak menyenangkan di sebelah Gaara.

Mereka meninggalkan stasiun masih tanpa saling bicara. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Gaara.

"Sekarang ke mana?"

Sepasang mata onyx-nya menatap kosong jalanan sepi yang membentang panjang di hadapan mereka. Tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Di kiri dan kanannya hanya ada sawah yang menguning. Sepanjang jalan tidak nampak satu pun kios ataupun rumah penduduk. Satu-satunya yang nampak seperti kehidupan manusia hanyalah bangunan kecil stasiun di belakang mereka, yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang penjaga pintu kereta yang usianya nampak sudah lebih dari setengah abad.

Gaara membetulkan letak tali ransel di kedua pundaknya. Lewat bawah bibir topi _sport_-nya, Gaara memandang jauh ke ujung jalan. "Kita ke barat," katanya.

"Berapa jauh?"

"Pria penjaga pintu kereta itu bilang, sekitar empat mil."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk terkejut. Dia bertanya lagi, "Dengan apa kita ke sana?"

"Mini bus." Gaara nampak tidak yakin. "Pria itu bilang, kedatangannya tidak memakai jadwal. Kita harus menunggu," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah halte kecil yang nampak usang beberapa belas meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Jawaban yang sudah ditebak Sasuke. Tempat itu―Iwagakure―bukanlah sejenis kawasan wisata yang banyak dicari orang luar, meskipun berada di pulau setenar Namishima. Tidak heran jika daerah itu tidak didukung dengan transportasi yang memadai. Mini bus tidak terjadwal, tidak ada taksi, bahkan kendaraan penduduk setempat belum satu pun terlihat melintasi jalan itu. Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk walikota penguasa wilayah itu. Melihat kondisi jalan yang kelewat sepi, mendapat tumpangan untuk sampai ke desa Sakura yang jauhnya empat mil adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Suasana hati Sasuke tidak mengizinkan dirinya hanya duduk saja menunggu mini bus datang. Dia mengatakan pada Gaara untuk menempuh jarak empat mil dengan berjalan kaki saja. Dia juga tidak memaksa Gaara ikut dengannya―Gaara boleh saja terus menunggu di halte jika itu maunya. Namun Gaara setuju dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak punya gambaran berapa jam sekali mini bus akan datang. Jika hanya duduk menunggu, Gaara khawatir akan menghabiskan waktunya sia-sia. Berjalan kaki sejauh empat mil, meskipun terdengar konyol, setidaknya jarak itu akan berkurang selangkah demi selangkah.

Dua orang pemuda berjalan kaki dengan menggendong tas punggung di bawah matahari yang masih bersinar terik kendati musim gugur sebentar lagi datang. Udara pun masih terasa sangat lembab. Iklim di wilayah paling selatan itu memang berbeda dengan Konoha. Namishima lebih hangat di musim dingin, dan sangat membakar di musim panas.

Untung saja Sasuke tidak membawa terlalu banyak barang. Semua yang diperlukannya hanya cukup dalam sebuah tas punggung yang tidak begitu besar. Dia memang tidak berencana berlama-lama di desa Sakura. Jika bisa, begitu sampai dia langsung menyeret Sakura pulang. Bawaan Gaara juga tidak banyak. Ukuran tas punggungnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan berbaris. Sasuke yang memimpin. Perjalanan itu tetap tanpa kata-kata. Masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

Tapi sebetulnya Gaara bosan. Dia menyadari keadaan mereka yang saling tidak peduli itu tidak boleh terus berlanjut. Sasuke boleh saja membencinya, sementara dia juga tak suka pada Sasuke. Namun mereka bukan lagi anak-anak ingusan. Saling mendiamkan bukan solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Gaara mengenal Sasuke hanya sebatas apa yang diceritakan Sakura padanya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tipe orang yang tidak mudah berterus terang. Itu membuat Gaara sulit memahaminya. Namun melihat wajahnya setiap kali menyebut soal Sakura, Gaara mengerti perasaan Sasuke pada gadis itu. Pasti sulit baginya memendam perasaan itu bertahun-tahun. Mungkin bukan karena tidak-adanya nyali dalam diri Sasuke untuk menyatakan langsung pada Sakura, melainkan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk terus menyimpan perasaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengungkapkan rasa cintamu pada orang yang jelas-jelas membenci dirimu? Sasuke pasti dihantui pikiran itu.

Kebencian Sakura memang nyata. Setiap kisah masa lalu yang diceritakannya pada Gaara selalu terasa pahit meski Sakura tak sampai mengeluarkan air mata, melainkan senyuman miris yang menyimbolkan penyesalan diri akan keadaan tersebut. Mungkin Sakura tak pernah menyadari bahwa di balik rasa benci dan penyesalannya, tersembunyi sebuah harapan yang terkumpul dari sisa-sisa rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyadari, namun Gaara dapat merasakannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke, masing-masing terjebak dalam keadaan. Sasuke terpaksa menyembunyikan rasa cintanya di balik kebencian Sakura padanya yang begitu nyata. Dan Sakura sulit melepaskan kebenciannya juga karena dia tidak mampu menghapus rasa cinta pada orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Sakura itu gadis yang kuat," gumam Gaara.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Bicara apa kau?"

"Sakura," kata Gaara. "Hampir empat tahun aku mengenalnya. Tapi butuh lebih dari sepanjang waktu itu untuk mengerti dirinya."

"Kau menyindirku?" nada suara Sasuke terdengar sinis.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sakura yang sejak awal kukenal adalah Sakura yang ceria. Rasa ingin tahunya sangat tinggi, dan dia senang sekali belajar hal-hal baru. Hari-harinya selalu penuh semangat."

Gaara menendang pelan batu kecil di depan kakinya. "Kupikir dia orang yang sangat terbuka―Ya, dia selalu menceritakan masalah apapun padaku. Tapi ternyata Sakura menyimpan sebuah rahasia..."

Beberapa langkah di depan, Sasuke belum menanggapi. Dalam kebisuan, Sasuke mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Gaara. Menyadari keheningan di belakangnya, Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Dia menoleh. Gaara tengah berdiri diam menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sakura di masa lalu?" tanya Gaara.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke memutar kembali badannya dan melanjutkan langkah. Dia sudah duga Gaara akan mengungkit soal itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku dan Sakura cuma teman sekelas," kata Sasuke kemudian. "Dia tidak lebih dari gadis pengganggu yang sangat menyebalkan." Kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara tawa Gaara di belakangnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke ketus sambil melempar tatapan sengit pada si rambut merah.

"Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin tertawa―Sakura juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu kutanya."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti bagian mana sebenarnya yang menurut Gaara lucu. Dia jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh. Lama-lama Gaara membuatnya kesal. Baru akan menuntut penjelasan, tampang Gaara berubah aneh. Tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke diam dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu.

Gaara memutar kepala, menoleh benda bergerak yang muncul dari kejauhan. Dari ujung jalan, mulai jelas terlihat sebuah mobil bak terbuka melaju ke arah mereka. Gaara melempar senyum pada Sasuke. "Keberuntungan berpihak pada kita," katanya.

Segera saja Gaara mengangkat tangan ke udara sambil melambai-lambai, memberi semacam kode agar mobil yang mulai dekat itu berhenti.

"Permisi. Kami hendak pergi ke Iwagakure. Bolehkah kami menumpang?" tanya Gaara begitu mobil itu menepi.

Seorang pria paruh baya berwajah ramah yang duduk di belakang kemudi tersenyum pada Gaara. "Wah, kami memang akan ke sana. Mari. Naiklah, Nak. Tapi maaf mobilku hanya muat menampung kalian di belakang," katanya sambil melempar ibu jari ke balik pundaknya. "Bersama barang tidak apa? Tenang saja―hanya beberapa karung kedelai," pria itu menambahkan.

Gaara mengungkapkan ketidak-beratannya. "Terima kasih banyak. Kami akan naik."

Gadis yang duduk di sebelah pria paruh baya, yang sejak tadi tidak begitu diperhatikan Gaara, tiba-tiba berseru. "Gaara-kun?"

"Matsuri?" Gaara sama terkejutnya dengan gadis itu. Dia ingat, dia tidak mungkin lupa dengan wajah ceria milik sepupu Sakura.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun di sini―" mata cokelat Matsuri melirik pemuda berwajah angkuh yang sejak tadi hanya diam di belakang Gaara, "―bersama _orang itu_?"

"Aku..." Gaara perlu berpikir. Dia tidak bisa menjawab maksud kedatangannya ke Iwagakure bersama Sasuke adalah untuk menjemput Sakura, gadis itu belum tentu benar pulang ke desanya. Sementara pertemuan mereka dengan Matsuri di tengah jalan yang sangat kebetulan itu tidak pernah diduganya sama sekali.

"Kami akan menjemput Sakura," sahut Sasuke.

Gaara melempar tatapan padanya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan wajah sombong.

"Menjemput?" nada suara Matsuri meninggi. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Namun belum sempat dia menuntut penjelasan, pria di sebelahnya bertanya penasaran.

"Matsu, kau kenal pemuda-pemuda itu?"

Ragu-ragu Matsuri menjawab, "Ya, Paman. Mereka teman Sakura."

Pria paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya yang baru disadari Gaara berwarna emerald. Keceriaan yang menyamarkan kesan tua dan lelah di wajahnya itu mirip seorang gadis yang dia kenal.

"Kalian teman Sakura dari Konoha? _Ii ne... _Aku ayah Sakura. Apa kabar? Senang berjumpa kalian," katanya penuh semangat.

Gaara dan Sasuke tentu saja terkejut, tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang tua Sakura secepat itu. Mereka sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan pada yang lebih tua.

"Ayo, naiklah. Kita mengobrol di rumah," kata ayah Sakura.

Sasuke dan Gaara tidak menunggu lagi. Keduanya berputar ke belakang, dan naik ke ruang terbuka yang hampir separuh dipenuhi karung goni besar-besar. Isinya kedelai, seperti tadi ayah Sakura bilang. Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di ujung bak mobil, di masing-masing sisi yang berbeda.

"Kita jalan," terdengar suara keras ayah Sakura dari depan. "Selamat datang di Iwagakure!"

**~Lil'Jo~**

Mobil bak yang dikendarai ayah Sakura memasuki jalan yang di kiri kanannya dipagari oleh pepohonan tinggi dan rimbun. Ayah Sakura meneriakkan bahwa setelah jalan melintasi hutan itu, mereka tiba di desa Sakura. Benar saja. Di ujung jalan nampak biru air laut yang membentang luas tak berbatas, memantulkan kilauan sinar matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala mereka. Bau asin mulai tercium, dan desiran ombak terdengar sayup-sayup. Angkasa biru dihiasi burung-burung laut yang sedang mengudara, beberapa mendarat ke permukaan air untuk mendapatkan ikan dengan paruhnya yang tajam. Pepohonan tinggi telah berganti dengan pasir putih berkilauan yang bertebar di sepanjang sisi jalan, dan padang alang-alang di sisinya yang lain.

Tempat itu sangatlah indah, Gaara dan Sasuke tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan pondok kayu, rumah Sakura. Bentuk bangunannya mirip dengan rumah-rumah tradisional khas Jepang kebanyakan, namun yang ini dibuat dengan pondasi mirip panggung. Rumah-rumah di Iwagakure semuanya seperti itu.

Gaara dan Sasuke diantar ke ruangan paling depan. Mereka diperkenalkan pada seorang wanita tua bertubuh pendek gemuk dan berwajah galak. Matsuri memanggilnya Nenek Chiyo. Sasuke jadi ingat kue beras yang dibawa Matsuri waktu berkunjung ke studionya beberapa waktu silam. Kue beras yang enak―meskipun Sasuke tidak mengakui itu―adalah buatan nenek galak ini. Cara bicara Nenek Chiyo dengan Matsuri seratus delapan puluh derajat sangat berbeda dengan ketika sang nenek bicara dengan kedua pemuda dari kota itu. Nenek Chiyo bicara pada mereka seolah mereka makhluk buas yang bisa saja menyerang tiba-tiba. Matsuri mengatakan neneknya memang tidak menyukai orang kota.

Ayah Sakura kemudian mengantar kedua pemuda itu ke kamar yang bisa mereka tumpangi selama berada di sana. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, dengan dua tempat tidur yang masing-masing hanya muat untuk satu orang. Sisi paling bagus di kamar itu adalah jendela besar berpintu dua yang menghadap ke pantai―Gaara baru tahu, halaman belakang rumah Sakura adalah pantai. Ayah Sakura bilang dulunya sering datang kerabat dari jauh dan menginap, makanya mereka punya kamar seperti itu di rumah.

"Kami hanya tinggal berlima di sini," kata ayah Sakura. "Aku senang kalian datang. Rumah ini akan jadi ramai."

Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ayah Sakura pergi untuk kembali bekerja di pabrik _tofu_-nya yang terletak tidak jauh di belakang rumah.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Langkah kaki ayah Sakura tertahan. "Di rumah sakit di kota," jawabnya. "Tiga hari yang lalu, ibunya jatuh pingsan di kamar mandi. Begitu kemarin Sakura tiba di sini, dia langsung ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ibunya."

"Di mana rumah sakitnya, Paman? Bagaimana aku bisa ke sana?"

"Di kota kecil Iwa. Kau bisa ke sana pakai sepeda―"

Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu sampai ayah Sakura selesai bicara. Dia bergegas keluar tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi―bahkan hampir menabrak Matsuri yang membawa dua gelas minuman dingin di baki, yang kemudian disemprot gadis itu dengan omelan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bermaksud menemuinya 'kan?" Gaara berlari menyusul.

"Memangnya apa tujuanku jauh-jauh ke sini kalau bukan untuk itu?"

Langkah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan sepeda yang disandarkan di dinding luar rumah. Namun tiba-tiba Gaara menerjangnya jatuh dari belakang, mendesaknya di daratan pasir. Mata hijau Gaara berkilau marah menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang, Sasuke," katanya. "Kau tidak dengar Paman bilang ibunya sedang dirawat? Sakura pasti sedang sedih memikirkan ibunya. Kau mau menambah beban pikirannya dengan masalah yang dia tinggalkan di Konoha?"

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke berontak melepaskan diri. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menepis pasir yang menempel di kedua sikunya. Matanya menatap sengit Gaara.

"Aku cuma ingin melihat keadaannya," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan kembali sebelum dia menyadari kehadiranku."

Sasuke mengambil sepeda tanpa dicegah Gaara. "Paman, aku pinjam sepedamu." Pemuda keras kepala itu pun pergi meninggalkan keheningan di pondok Sakura.

Matsuri dan ayah Sakura hanya jadi penonton bisu di beranda pondok. Wajah Nenek Chiyo tampak di balik jendela ruang depan, memandang tidak suka pada kejadian yang baru saja berlalu.

Gaara meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak enak hati telah membuat keributan di desa orang. Kemudian dia akhirnya menceritakan maksud kedatangannya bersama Sasuke ke sana. Dia menceritakan masalah yang tengah membelit Sakura di Konoha. Meski sebenarnya tidak ingin, Gaara berpikir keluarga Sakura harus tahu. Cepat atau lambat pun mereka akan tahu soal gosip-gosip di media itu.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres di sana," kata ayah Sakura. "Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja; Matsuri sibuk mengurus Nenek dan ibu Sakura, juga membantuku. Kami kurang memperhatikan perkembangan Sakura di sana. Jiro, teman kecil Sakura, biasanya membawakan tabloid yang dibelinya di Iwa―setiap edisi yang memuat berita tentang Sakura. Kami pernah membaca gosip itu, namun berikutnya tidak ada lagi gosip yang diberitakan. Di televisi juga sepertinya tidak lagi memberitakan itu, selain acara-acara yang membahas film Sakura. Kupikir gosipnya sudah hilang. Tapi aku yakin keliru begitu melihat wajah Sakura saat pulang kemarin."

"Sakura tidak bilang apa-apa soal gosip itu," Matsuri menyambung. "Tapi wajahnya tidak bisa menipu kami."

Gaara memandang wajah remaja Sakura di dalam pigura besar yang digantung di dinding ruangan itu. "Aku dan teman-teman berharap Sakura kembali," gumamnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Semua pasang mata menoleh pada Nenek Chiyo. Wanita tua itu menghela napas. Mata galak yang telah berubah sayu menatap Gaara. Suaranya yang selalu lantang, terdengar berubah lembut dan mulai bergetar layaknya orang tua.

"Menjadi sutradara adalah impian Sakura sejak kecil," kata Nenek Chiyo. "Semenjak ayahnya membeli televisi, Sakura suka menonton drama anak-anak. Dia juga tidak pernah ketinggalan menonton film lama yang diputar stasiun TV nasional tiap hari Minggu pagi. Suatu hari Sakura bertanya padaku bagaimana caranya membuat film. Kukatakan, dia harus menjadi sutradara. Mulai saat itu Sakura terus mengoceh ingin menjadi sutradara."

Mendengar cerita sang nenek, Matsuri ingat masa-masa remajanya bersama Sakura. Dulu sepupunya itu selalu memaksanya menemani nonton film di Iwa setiap Sabtu sore. Sakura menyisihkan uang saku hanya untuk membeli tiket bioskop―juga untuk mentraktirnya nonton.

Kalimat Sakura yang tidak pernah Matsuri lupa waktu itu, _"Suatu hari nanti aku akan buat film sebagus itu. Kau percaya, Matsu?"_

Tentu saja Matsuri percaya. Sakura sudah membuatnya, batin Matsuri.

Suara gebrakan meja yang begitu keras membuyarkan lamunan Matsuri. Nenek Chiyo yang melakukannya. Wajah lembutnya berubah galak lagi. Wanita tua itu bangkit dari kursi, pandangannya lurus pada Gaara.

"Kalian harus membawanya kembali," kata Nenek Chiyo sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sakura duduk melamun di bangkunya. Tatapannya kosong melewati jendela. Di hadapannya, sang ibu berbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu seorang perawat membantunya minum obat. Setelah perawat itu pergi, ibunya jatuh tertidur.

Banyak yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Tapi yang paling utama adalah kondisi ibunya. Mendengar kabar sang ibu jatuh pingsan seperti sebuah hantaman keras di kepala Sakura. Siapa yang menyangka, kondisi kesehatan ibu Sakura sebelum ini sudah jauh membaik sejak perawatan intensif pada waktu yang lalu. Ibunya bahkan sudah mampu mengurus sendiri sepetak kecil kebun penuh pot bonsai di depan pondok mereka―begitu yang tertulis dalam surat ayahnya dulu. Namun kini, hati Sakura tak kuasa menatap tubuh ibunya yang berbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Dokter bilang kesehatannya menurun, sehingga jantungnya lemah lagi, mungkin akibat banyak pikiran. Sakura langsung berkesimpulan gosip-gosip miring tentang dirinya di medialah yang membuat ibunya jatuh sakit lagi.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menjelaskan pada sang ibu bahwa semua berita tentang dirinya itu tidak benar bukanlah caranya. Ibunya tidak akan begitu saja berhenti meresahkannya. Untuk saat ini, dia ingin berada di sisi sang ibu. Sakura ingin menguatkannya. Ibu adalah yang paling penting baginya.

Sakura beranjak dari bangku. Kerongkongannya kering. Dia ingin minum sesuatu. Mungkin di kantin rumah sakit ada sesuatu yang segar untuk diminum. Sekalian dia menggerakkan badan. Sejak datang di rumah sakit itu, Sakura hanya duduk di sebelah ranjang ibunya.

Di ujung lorong, Sakura melihat keributan kecil. Seorang perawat mengomeli seorang pemuda tinggi berambut raven―Sakura kenal betul wajah sombongnya.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu sikapnya berubah kaku. Tampangnya seperti seekor kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan. "Sakura..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Dia dan Sasuke kini berjalan beriringan di sebuah jalan kecil di belakang rumah sakit yang menghadap ke pantai.

"Aku dengar kabar kau menghilang. Pacarmu bilang, kau mungkin pulang ke desamu. Makanya dia dan aku―"

"Gaara juga ada?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke tak senang. "Kami seperti orang gila mencari desamu."

Sakura tertawa. "Bodoh! Kalian tidak perlu sampai mencariku begitu."

"Kau yang bodoh! Baru begitu saja sudah kabur. Sutradara macam apa yang baru ditampar gosip begitu sudah melarikan diri, huh?"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri."

"Lalu kau sebut apa ini?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah, dan bertumpu di pagar kayu. Matanya menatap jauh ke lautan. "Malam terakhir itu, aku ditelepon Matsuri. Dia bilang ibuku masuk rumah sakit. Dia jauh-jauh ke Iwa hanya untuk meneleponku dan mengabariku soal itu. Dia merasa bersalah mengatakannya, tapi bagiku tindakannya benar. Aku memang berhak tahu keadaan ibuku. Jadi aku langsung pergi. Aku bahkan tidak sempat pamitan pada Hinata. Ponselku mati. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanya Ibu."

"Jadi ibumu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jantungnya lemah lagi. Mungkin memikirkan gosip-gosip itu. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Besok mungkin sudah bisa pulang."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa segera kembali ke Konoha."

Sakura melempar tatapan pada pemuda itu.

"Maksudku," Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi agak gugup, "teman-temanmu mencarimu. Ditinggalkan tanpa kabar begitu, siapa yang tidak cemas? Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu... Aku juga―maksudku, siapa yang akan menemaniku jadi bintang tamu di televisi? Kau juga sutradaranya 'kan, kita satu tim!"

"Sasuke, aku sudah mengundurkan diri. Apa Itachi-san tidak memberi tahumu?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Omong kosong. Mana bisa begitu? Filmnya 'kan sudah jadi."

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bekerja sama denganmu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah satu tim dengan Uchiha Pictures―"

"Apa katamu?"

"Perlu kukatakan dengan jelas?" suara Sakura meninggi. "Aku, Sakura Haruno, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku bukan sutradara. Aku cuma orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan yang bisa menguntungkanku. Mereka benar―aku cuma mendompleng nama besar orang lain. Aku tidak lebih dari serangga kecil yang menempel di punggung rakasasa seperti kalian, Uchiha!"

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura dan Sasuke membisu dalam tatapan. Desir ombak yang menghantam karang seolah memisahkan mereka.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Sasuke dalam suara rendah. "Kata-katamu sama persis seperti semua yang mereka tulis di koran."

"Karena memang begitu adanya."

"Ini bukan dirimu yang kukenal."

"Tahu apa kau soal diriku?" suara Sakura melengking tinggi. Matanya merah, bibirnya gemetar. Dia berbalik pergi. Namun Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Sakura... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Selama ini aku hidup dalam penyesalan karena telah menghancurkan impianmu. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan impianmu hancur lagi."

Sakura menarik tangannya hingga melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Wajahnya berpaling, menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak dapat lagi dibendungnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Sasuke..."

Gadis itu pergi.

Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Air mata Sakura membuatnya tak berdaya.

**To be continued...**


	24. Love isn't Like a Joke part 2

Karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Love isn't Like a Joke**

**part 2**

* * *

Dari jendela besar kamarnya, Sasuke menatap burung-burung laut yang terbang di kejauhan. Matanya ke laut lepas, tubuhnya diam di kamar, namun pikirannya tidak di sana.

Dia tidak bisa melupakan ucapan Sakura kemarin sore. Juga air mata yang menetes jatuh ke pipi gadis itu.

"_Seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Sasuke..."_

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menghela napas panjang, dia berusaha menggunakan akal sehatnya ketimbang perasaan yang terus-terusan berkecamuk pedih di dada.

Sakura bicara begitu mungkin saja karena pikirannya sedang kacau. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menghantamnya. Kata-kata Sakura yang sebelum itu pun hanya mengulang berita miring yang tersebar di media. Memang benar apa yang Sasuke katakan waktu itu, Sakura tidak seperti gadis yang dia kenal. Bukan Sakura yang bicara seperti itu; bukan Sakura yang bicara lantang menjelekkan dirinya sendiri. Ucapan pesimis itu terdengar begitu mengerikan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke sungguh tidak percaya.

Itachi benar, Gaara benar. Sakura perlu waktu sendirian, terlalu cepat untuk mempertanyakan keputusannya saat ini. Pasti tidak mudah baginya. Terlebih lagi... kenyataan bahwa Sasuke―orang yang bertahun-tahun dibencinya―ternyata tidak mengkhianatinya.

Sasuke belum tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura soal cerita Itachi tentang beasiswa itu. Namun dia yakin, masalah itu sedikit banyak ikut membebani pikiran Sakura saat ini. Sasuke memilih untuk menunggu, setidaknya sampai ibu Sakura pulih dari sakitnya.

Sementara Sakura dan ibunya belum kembali dari rumah sakit, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Gaara dan Sasuke untuk membujuknya kembali ke Konoha―Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal pembicaraannya dengan Sakura di rumah sakit kemarin sore. Bisa timbul masalah jika Gaara tahu soal itu. Saat kembali ke pondok Sakura, Sasuke berbohong tidak menemui Sakura, kecuali hanya melihatnya dari luar kamar rawat ibunya. Untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke dan Gaara melupakan tujuan mereka datang ke Iwagakure. Sasuke terpaksa mengingkari perkataannya sendiri, bahwa dia akan menyeret Sakura. Dia tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggung Sakura saat ini. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah jika menuruti keegoisannya.

"Oi, Uchiha!"

Kemunculan Matsuri yang membawa kantung besar dengan susah payah mengejutkan Sasuke. "Bisa kau bantu kami?" tanya gadis itu ketus. Di belakangnya menyusul Gaara bersama ayah Sakura sedang menggotong karung besar yang pernah dia lihat di mobil bak saat mereka menumpang.

Sasuke lompat keluar melalui jendela. Akhirnya dia bergabung bersama Gaara untuk membantu ayah Sakura dan Matsuri di pabrik _tofu_, daripada bengong saja menunggu Sakura seperti orang tidak berguna.

Pabrik _tofu_ milik ayah sakura tidak lebih besar dari ukuran kamar Sasuke di rumahnya. Dengan ruangan yang tidak cukup besar untuk menampung alat-alat pembuat _tofu_, suasana di dalamnya menjadi lembab dan panas. Karung-karung besar berisi kedelai yang dibeli dari desa yang memiliki ladang kedelai ditumpuk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ada wadah besar semacam drum yang digunakan untuk merendam kedelai-kedelai yang sudah dicuci. Itu tugas Matsuri; mencuci kedelai dan mengawasi perendamannya. Bagian mengupas kulit, menggiling, menyaring sari-sari, memasak, dan menggumpalkan _tofu _adalah pekerjaan ayah Sakura yang biasa dilakukannya sehari-hari. Setelah dicetak, barulah tugas Matsuri untuk memotong-motong _tofu _dan dimasukkan ke dalam kemasan hingga siap dipasarkan.

Saat ibu Sakura masih sehat, tugas-tugas Matsuri itu dikerjakan olehnya. Sementara Matsuri kebagian tugas menjaga toko di Iwa bersama Jiro―teman kecil Sakura yang sebelumnya diceritakan ayah Sakura. Kini begitu kesehatan ibu Sakura menurun, Matsuri harus membantu di pabrik, dan Jiro mau tidak mau menjaga toko sendirian.

"Aku tidak pandai menarik hati pembeli―tidak seperti Jiro. Makanya aku lebih memilih membantu Paman di pabrik," kata Matsuri selagi tangannya mengaduk-aduk kacang kedelai di dalam air.

Gaara membantunya menuang air dari ember-ember besar ke dalam drum berisi kedelai itu. "Ya. Kulihat kau memang piawai melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat proses. Sama seperti memasak," katanya.

Matsuri tersenyum. "Aku 'kan belajar banyak dari Nenek."

"Tentu kau belum lupa dengan mimpi membuka restoran keluarga?" tanya Gaara.

Tangan Matsuri berhenti bekerja. Wajahnya berpaling pada Gaara. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan tampang terkejut.

"Aku dan Sakura pernah mengobrol tentang kau—bukan membicarakan kejelekanmu, maksudku—Sakura pernah bilang kau bercita-cita membuka restoran keluarga di kota," kata Gaara. Dia melanjutkan tugas Matsuri mengaduk kedelai yang kini terhenti karena mendengarnya bicara. Meski sibuk, nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Sakura bilang, kau tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk ke kota. Dia menyayangkan itu, karena dia ingin sekali mengajakmu tinggal di Konoha bersamanya."

Matsuri melanjutkan kesibukannya mengaduk kedelai sambil melamun. Mendengar cerita Gaara, dia jadi teringat pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sakura di Konoha waktu lalu. Mengingat itu, Matsuri merasa menyesal. Kata-kata Sakura memang tajam saat itu, namun dirinya tidak bisa menerima, bahkan membiarkan dirinya bersikap egois. Menuduh Sakura tidak mengerti keadaannya, terus-menerus bersembunyi di balik alasan yang sama, dan selalu merasa diri tidak seberuntung orang lain. Ya, Matsuri menyadari dirinya selalu dihampiri pikiran seperti itu. Kadang-kadang dia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah berpikir panjang seusai pertengkaran dengan Sakura, Matsuri tahu tidak ada gunanya mengasihani diri sendiri dan hanya menyesali keadaan.

"Aku pernah dikecewakan seseorang," gumamnya.

Gaara berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan wajahnya, berusaha mengerti perasaan yang saat ini sedang meliputi hati gadis itu.

Sementara itu Matsuri masih terus mengaduk sambil bercerita tentang pria dari Oto yang menipunya. Matsuri sendiri heran mengapa dia menceritakan itu semua pada Gaara, padahal tak satupun dia ceritakan pada Sakura—sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi tumpuannya berbagi masalah. Gaara adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun ada suatu perasaan nyaman ketika bercerita padanya; sesuatu seperti sebuah kepercayaan yang tidak akan terkhianati, dan sesuatu semacam perasaan dimengerti dan dipahami. Gaara tidak melakukannya dengan ucapan—dia hanya mendengar tanpa memotong cerita Matsuri sekalipun. Matsuri bisa merasakan kenyamanan itu hanya dari tatapan matanya, begitu teduh, begitu paham, dan begitu menenangkan. Dulu kisah masa lalu tentang pria Oto selalu membuat Matsuri meneteskan air mata. Namun tidak kali ini, tatkala dia bercerita pada Gaara. Ya, karena perasaan nyaman dari sorot matanya yang berbicara itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengingat-ingat itu terus," kata Gaara setelah Matsuri selesai bercerita. "Dia cuma masa lalu—mengingatnya itu bagus, tapi cukup sesekali, untuk kau jadikan pelajaran agar tidak terulang lagi. Kalau kau membiarkan dirimu dibayang-bayangi masa lalu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menatap masa depan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu itu tidak semudah yang diucapkan." Pertahanan Matsuri mulai rapuh. Suaranya gemetar, dan tenggorokannya sakit menahan tangis. "Bayang-bayang itu masih mendatangiku dalam mimpi. Aku bukannya tidak berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi semakin berusaha, aku semakin dihantui. Karena aku tidak setegar Sakura. Sulit bagiku untuk bangkit..."

"Apapun akan jadi sulit, jika kau mengatakannya sulit," kata Gaara. "Kau yang seperti ini mengingatkanku pada Sakura. Dia yang selalu kau bilang tegar, bukannya tidak pernah terpuruk. Ada kalanya dia juga merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Tapi dia selalu bisa bangkit lagi. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Gaara menatap lurus mata Matsuri. "Karena Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan impiannya."

"Aku selalu percaya dia bisa melakukannya," Gaara melanjutkan. "Itulah alasanku datang ke sini. Bukan untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran, bukan untuk memberinya kekuatan―aku datang hanya untuk menjemputnya. Aku percaya Sakura akan kembali. Aku percaya dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mimpinya."

Matsuri terdiam. Sudah banyak yang diketahuinya tentang Sakura. Dia sudah kenal betul tekad Sakura yang tak pernah goyah, terbukti setelah sepupunya itu berhasil melewati masa-masa pengkhianatan yang begitu pedih. Tapi mendengar kata-kata Gaara, seperti ada rasa bersalah yang besar dalam hati Matsuri.

Selama ini dia menganggap Sakura bisa melewati segala masalahnya karena memang dia memiliki hati yang kuat, yang tak mudah terluka. Namun kini Matsuri tahu, hati Sakura tidak sekuat itu. Seperti kata Gaara, dia juga bisa rapuh, dia juga bisa terpuruk. Sakura melewati segala kesulitannya bukan dengan hati yang tak mempan dilukai, tapi karena Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mimpinya. Matsuri tahu betul seberapa besar sepupunya itu membangun impiannya. Tekadnya begitu besar, sangat besar, sampai-sampai dia sulit melukiskannya. Sudah tentu Sakura tidak akan membiarkan mimpinya menjadi sia-sia.

Tapi bukan hanya Sakura yang punya mimpi, dia juga punya mimpi. Impian mendirikan sebuah restoran keluarga di tengah kota. Memang bukan mimpi yang besar seperti mimpi Sakura, mimpinya hanya mimpi sederhana. Tapi impian tetaplah impian. Ada harapan dan tekad di sana. Matsuri juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan mimpinya. Namun seberapa besar tekadnya, Matsuri sendiri tidak yakin...

"Aku juga percaya padamu."

Matsuri tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Apakah dia sedang berkhayal pemuda itu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama untuknya? Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Matsuri tidak sedang berkhayal. Dia yakin Gaara benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya saat pemuda itu mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"Aku juga percaya padamu, Matsuri." Gaara melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya. _Ganbatte!_"

Ada sebuah perasaan yang meluap-luap dalam dada Matsuri. Dia tidak yakin perasaan apa itu, semacam getaran kegembiraan, bercampur rasa tidak percaya, dan sebuah kelegaan hati. Matsuri sulit mencernanya hingga beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh di belakang mereka. Rupanya Sasuke yang berteriak akibat jarinya teriris cukup dalam saat membantu ayah Sakura memotong-motong_ tofu_ dari cetakan. Ayah Sakura kini berlari mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama di rumah, sementara Matsuri mengomel melihat hasil potongan-potongan _tofu_ yang dikerjakan Sasuke tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Apa bisamu cuma teriak di depan pengeras suara, eh? Mengerjakan hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Untung belum semuanya kau hancurkan. Sehari saja kau kerja di sini, Paman bisa rugi banyak."

"Cerewet! Tadi siapa yang meminta bantuanku di sini, huh?" Sasuke membalas.

"Ya, memang aku. Tapi aku minta bantuan, bukan kekacauan―"

"Sudahlah, Matsuri," ayah Sasuke mendorong pundak keponakannya menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke begitu dia kembali membawa obat, memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk kembali bekerja. "Kita harus berterima kasih Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun mau membantu. Mereka tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini. Soal _tofu-tofu_ itu, kita bisa memasaknya untuk hidangan makan malam. Kau pandai mengurusi soal-soal begitu 'kan?" ayah Sakura menyunggingkan senyum yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihat Matsuri.

Gadis itu melanjutkan kerjanya tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Suasana hatinya rusak gara-gara kecerobohan Sasuke. Matsuri jengkel sekali.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, Sasuke-kun. Sisanya biar aku yang kerjakan," kata ayah Sakura setelah Sasuke selesai membalut jarinya yang terluka dengan perban―Gaara menawari bantuan tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. "Gaara-kun, tolong bawakan ini ke dapur. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan hanya disuguhi _tofu _untuk makan malam nanti," kata ayah Sakura lagi sambil menyerahkan satu loyang aluminium berisi potongan-potongan _tofu _yang gagal dikerjakan Sasuke dengan benar pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan ayah Sakura yang terakhir. "Kami sangat suka _tofu_. Ini akan jadi makan malam paling istimewa," katanya sebelum berlalu keluar dari pabrik _tofu_ itu.

"Maaf, Paman," gumam Sasuke kemudian. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah mengacaukan pekerjaan ayah Sakura. Namun sekali lagi pria paruh baya berwajah ceria itu mengatakan ketidakberatannya.

"Jangan dirisaukan. Kau belum pernah ke Iwagakure 'kan, Sasuke-kun? Nikmatilah suasananya."

Sasuke paham ucapan itu merupakan permintaan halus agar dirinya berhenti membantu di pabrik. Alih-alih membantu, hanya kekacauan yang dibuatnya―Matsuri benar. Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan pabrik setelah sekali lagi meminta maaf pada ayah Sakura. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai, mungkin saja bisa menenangkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" kata Gaara saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di jalan setapak menuju pondok Sakura. Sebenarnya yang dia khawatirkan bukan luka di jari Sasuke, melainkan wajah pemuda itu yang sejak tadi nampak gundah. "Jangan-jangan dari tadi kau melamun, makanya jarimu ikut teriris alat potong itu―"

"Tidak usah mengurusiku," ketus Sasuke sambil lalu. Dia sedang tidak minat beradu debat dengan Gaara.

Kedatangan mobil wagon klasik yang berhenti di depan pondok Sakura menghentikan Sasuke. Sambil melangkah menghampiri, Sasuke memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Matanya membelalak menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membantu seorang wanita turun dari mobil. Sakura! Sasuke tidak menyangka ibunya akan kembali dari rumah sakit hari itu. Tapi itu pertanda baik, artinya Sasuke bisa segera bicara serius dengan Sakura.

Sakura membiarkan seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang dipanggilnya Jiro untuk menuntun ibunya masuk ke pondok, sementara dirinya menurunkan tas pakaian dari dalam mobil kemudian menyusul Jiro. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pandangannya kaku menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Raut wajahnya mengeras, Sasuke bisa melihat kemarahan di sana. Sesaat kemudian Sakura melangkah lagi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke, selain sikap dinginnya, bahkan juga pada Gaara―yang Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai, Gaara," hanya itu ucapan Sakura sebelum masuk ke pondok. Tidak ada senyuman, gadis itu hanya menoleh wajah Gaara singkat tanpa arti.

"Sakura kelihatannya tidak terkejut melihat kita," kata Gaara pada Sasuke. Tampangnya serius menatap pemuda itu. "Haruskah aku tanya kenapa begitu?"

Sasuke berdecak. Tak punya pilihan, dia terpaksa mengaku. "Aku memang menemuinya di rumah sakit―dia yang memergokiku." Kemudian Sasuke mengatakan sebagian isi pembicaraannya dengan Sakura; permintaannya untuk kembali, kekhawatiran teman-teman Sakura di Konoha, termasuk ucapan Sakura yang hanya mengulang kalimat di media. Namun soal ucapan Sasuke yang tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi, tidak berniat dia ceritakan pada Gaara. Itu masalah pribadi. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak melihat kegunaannya bagi lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sasuke. "Dia terlalu sulit dipahami. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa jadi pacarnya."

"Untuk mengerti Sakura kau cuma perlu mendengarkannya. Jika dia tidak mau bicara, maka diamlah. Biarkan dia menjernihkan pikiran. Saat dia mau, dia pasti akan bicara padamu," kata Gaara.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu sebal. Jawaban Gaara sama sekali tidak membantu, Sasuke sedikitpun tidak paham. Intinya, yang bisa memahami Sakura memang cuma pemuda itu, pikir Sasuke. "Kalau begitu memang cuma kau yang cocok jadi pacarnya."

Gaara tertawa. Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Heran sekali dia mengapa lelaki itu senang sekali tertawa tanpa niat yang jelas. Itu selalu membuat Sasuke tampak bodoh, seolah-olah yang mengerti arah pembicaraan itu hanya Gaara saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu menertawakanku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf," Gaara berdehem. "Itu karena kau lucu."

"Hah?"

"Kita saingan 'kan? Kau ingat?" Sasuke tidak menjawab selain menatapnya dengan kebencian, maka Gaara melanjutkan. "Kita sama-sama menyukai Sakura. Artinya kita saingan. Tapi ucapanmu tadi seolah-olah kau sedang memuji sainganmu."

"Heh, siapa yang menyukai gadis cerewet itu?" sungut Sasuke.

"Oh... jadi kau tidak menyukai Sakura? Lalu yang kau maksud dengan 'soal dia, aku, dan kau' itu apa?"

Napas Sasuke hampir tercekat saking terkejutnya. "Itu..." dia kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara mengembalikan ucapannya yang lalu. Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke," Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Kita tidak perlu meributkan itu. Aku bukan lagi sainganmu. Sudah pernah kukatakan, bukan? Sakura tidak memilihku. Kau tahu apa maksudnya itu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padaku apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia, Sakura, sangat membenciku."

Gaara terdiam. Sejenak diperhatikannya air muka Sasuke. Kesedihan, kepedihan, dan penyesalan, semua tergambar di wajahnya saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Ya, Sakura membencimu," kata Gaara. "Dia membencimu, karena dia tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya padamu. Malam itu―waktu kau pergoki kami bicara di tepi sungai―Sakura mengakui semuanya; bahwa dia menerimaku hanya sebagai pelarian, pelarian atas sakit hatinya pada masa lalu... kau. Aku sudah dengar cerita tentang kau yang mengkhianati Sakura soal beasiswa ke London."

Gaara berhenti sesaat, menunggu tanggapan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu diam saja dalam tatapan kosongnya. Dia tidak berusaha membela diri, mengatakan bahwa masalah itu hanya salah paham akibat dari keegoisan pihak sekolah. Pikirnya tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk mengasihani diriku sendiri atau mengasihanimu, Sasuke," Gaara melanjutkan. "Patut kau ketahui bahwa... bahwa Sakura memendam perasaan lain padamu. Kalau kau masih menginginkannya, jangan lepaskan dia."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menepuk lagi pundak Sasuke. _"Ganbare!" _ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menatap punggungnya dalam keputus-asaan. _Jangan lepaskan dia. _Bagaimana bisa melepasnya, jika menggenggam saja belum?

**~Lil'Jo~**

Makan malam kali itu terasa berbeda. Seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno lengkap berkumpul, ditambah dua pemuda dari Konoha, dan seorang pemuda lagi yang merupakan teman kecil Sakura, Jiro―ayah Sakura mengundangnya ikut makan bersama. Pemuda itu berperangai mirip Naruto, pikir Sasuke dan Gaara. Bicaranya ceplas-ceplos, wajahnya selalu ceria dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu terukir setiap kali dia selesai bicara, suaranya nyaring, dan dia senang bicara lucu―yang menurut Sasuke sama sekali tidak lucu. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan dada tegap dan pundak yang kekar; tipikal perenang, ditambah kulitnya yang matang oleh sinar matahari daerah pesisir. Kehadirannya membuat suasana jadi ceria karena dia banyak bicara.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan secara mendadak tadi siang, hidangan makan malam kali itu adalah masakan serba _tofu_―sayuran rebus yang dicampur dengan _tofu_, olahan _tofu _yang digoreng kering tanpa bumbu, hidangan mirip _yakiniku _yang ternyata adalah _tofu_ yang dibakar dan dibumbui dengan saus lada hitam, ataupun kukusan yang dibuat dari _tofu _dicampur potongan-potongan wortel, kubis, labu, dan buncis yang dibentuk menyerupai pai. Semua hidangan itu hasil karya Matsuri.

"Semuanya lezat, bukan?" ayah Sakura menyumpitkan potongan pai ke dalam mangkuk Gaara dan Sasuke yang sama-sama telah kosong. "Ayo tambah. Jangan malu-malu," katanya.

"Ini juga―ini yang paling enak. Kalian akan menyesal kalau tidak nambah," kata Jiro dengan potongan _tofu_ bakar di mulutnya―dia ikut-ikutan menyumpitkan _tofu_ bakar itu mangkuk kedua pemuda dari Konoha.

Matsuri menepuk lengan Jiro. "Habiskan dulu yang ada di mulutmu itu. Tidak sopan!" omelnya.

Jiro hanya menyengir, sehingga semua makanan di dalam mulutnya nampak.

"Dasar jorok!" Matsuri memalingkan wajah.

Gaara dan Sasuke tak sempat menolak potongan-potongan yang diberikan ayah Sakura dan Jiro di mangkuk mereka. Mengembalikan makanan itu ke piringnya semula juga bukan kesopanan. Akhirnya mereka menghabiskannya. Lagi pula rasanya memang lezat. Siapapun pasti ingin menambah porsi. Namun Gaara maupun Sasuke tidak akan terang-terangan melakukan itu. Bukan tindakan yang sopan sebagai tamu, pikir Gaara. Dan bagi Sasuke ditambah dengan pertimbangan harga diri.

"Tentu saja lezat," kata Nenek Chiyo, menanggapi ucapan anak lelakinya tadi. "Matsuri memiliki selera yang bagus terhadap masakan. Lihat saja, siapapun tidak akan menyangka ini dibuat dari _tofu _gagal produksi," matanya melirik ketus Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tidak menganggapi, selain hanya terus menghabiskan makanan di mangkuknya dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, menghindari tatapan Nenek.

Nenek Chiyo melanjutkan ceramahnya. Dia masih menceritakan kemampuan masak Matsuri yang kelihatan sekali membuatnya bangga. Apalagi dia yang selama ini mengajari gadis itu. Jadi rasanya seperti seorang guru yang merasa terharu melihat muridnya lulus sekolah dengan nilai memuaskan. Jiro juga menambahkan pujian-pujiannya terhadap masakan Matsuri. Kemudian pujian itu tidak lagi tentang masakan, tapi melebar pada apa saja yang bisa dia puji untuk Matsuri. Sehingga dari caranya bicara, ketahuan sekali jika pemuda itu memiliki perasaan tertentu pada sepupu Sakura.

"Sudahlah," gumam Matsuri menutupi rasa malunya setelah dipuji di depan dua pemuda asing. "Habiskan saja semua makanan ini."

Ibu Sakura tersenyum. Wanita yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan itu akhirnya bicara, "Matsuri membuat banyak kemajuan. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau membuka restoran sendiri, Matsu."

"Bibi..."

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Matsuri paham itu bukan sebuah sindiran. Itu hanya ucapan untuk mendorong semangatnya setiap kali dirinya dipuji akan kehebatan bakatnya. Bibinya selalu begitu, tidak akan bosan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama―meski itu belum cukup mendorong Matsuri untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan akan masa lalu. Tapi yang jelas, ibu Sakura tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan bersedih. Dia juga ingin melihat Matsuri bangkit untuk mengejar impiannya, seperti Sakura.

Ibu Sakura adalah wanita yang sederhana. Usianya mungkin sudah memasuki paruh baya, namun tetap terlihat cantik. Wajahnya agak pucat―mungkin juga pengaruh sakitnya. Rambutnya persis senada warnanya dengan anak gadisnya, dengan beberapa helai yang telah memutih. Suaranya lembut, bicaranya halus; sampai-sampai lawan bicaranya tidak akan berdaya membantah halus tutur katanya. Iris matanya cokelat gelap, teduh, dan nampak bijaksana.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh mudah putus asa. Benar 'kan, Saku?" tangan sang ibu membelai lembut kepala Sakura. Gadis itu tahu ibunya tidak lagi membicarakan sepupunya, melainkan dirinya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berhenti menyuapkan nasi dari sumpit ke mulutnya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia melanjutkannya lagi. Wajahnya datar, tidak menggambarkan apa-apa. Tapi di balik sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu, Sakura tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam, tidak melibatkan diri dalam percakapan di meja makan―bahkan obrolan itu hanya sekali lewat di telinganya.

Sasuke sesekali mencuri pandangan pada gadis itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, walaupun dia yakin itu soal masa depan Sakura di Konoha. Sejak kembali dari rumah sakit, Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya, atau sesekali ke kamar orang tuanya untuk menengok keadaan sang ibu. Dia enggan bertemu Sasuke maupun Gaara, meski hanya sekedar menyapa, berlaku sebagai tuan rumah yang menghargai kedatangan tamunya jauh-jauh dari kota seberang. Jelas sekali Sakura tidak suka―dia tidak suka kedatangan mereka di rumahnya. Jika saja kemarin Sasuke tidak menemuinya di rumah sakit, apakah pertemuan tadi siang di depan pondok yang seharusnya menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka membuat Sakura menyambutnya dengan hangat? Tidak juga, pikir Sasuke. Yang dia tahu, alasan Sakura pulang ke desanya adalah kondisi sang ibu. Tapi Sasuke yakin, gadis itu juga ingin mencari ketenangan dari segala ketegangan masalah di Konoha. Dia butuh waktu sendirian untuk berpikir. Karena itu meski pembicaraan mereka di rumah sakit tak pernah terjadi, Sakura tetap akan bersikap sama seperti sikapnya malam ini.

"Kalian teman-teman kampus Sakura, ya?" ibu Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana Sakura di kampus? Apa dia selalu merepotkan kalian?" sebuah senyuman ramah terlempar pada Gaara dan Sasuke di seberang meja.

"Sakura sama sekali tidak merepotkan," kata Gaara. "Sakura selalu melakukan apapun sendiri, dia paling tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain―sekalipun kami ini temannya yang selalu siap membantu. Oh ya, cuma aku teman kampus Sakura. Kalau Sasuke," Gaara menoleh sebentar pada pemuda di sebelahnya, kemudian berganti menoleh Sakura, "dia teman SMU Sakura. Ya kan, Sakura?"

"Oh!" ibu Sakura terkejut. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Sakura tidak pernah ceritakan apapun tentangmu. Makanya aku tidak tahu," katanya mengandung nada menyesal.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menggumam tidak apa.

"Sakura memang begitu, tidak pernah membicarakan teman-temannya di sekolah hingga mereka datang dan bertemu dengan kami, barulah kami tahu," kata ayahnya.

Sakura masih belum mau bicara. Membuat suasana di meja makan jadi terkesan kaku dan kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Kita nonton TV saja," kata Jiro sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil _remote control _di bufet tempat televisi diletakkan. Nampaknya semua orang setuju, karena tidak ada yang berusaha melarangnya.

Namun kemudian Sakura menyesal tidak mencegahnya, saat Jiro tanpa sengaja berhenti pada salah satu saluran yang menampakkan wajah Itachi. Jiro tidak lagi memindahkannya karena langsung tertarik dan penasaran dengan acara itu. Dia sudah sering melihat wajah Itachi muncul di televisi ataupun di media cetak, dia tahu sekali lelaki itu ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Lagi pula Jiro penasaran dengan gosip miring tentang Sakura di televisi yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Rupanya tepat sekali bila malam itu dia menonton saluran tersebut; Itachi sedang berbicara dalam konferensi pers.

Gaara melirik pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggumam, "_Dia_ sudah memulainya."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada televisi.

"―_Sakura bukan sutradara amatir seperti yang kalian beritakan__―__atau apa yang kalian tulis? Karbitan?_" kata Itachi. _"Dia pemula, tapi bukan amatir. Sakura hanya belum banyak punya jam terbang. Kalian sendiri pernah menulis bahwa kami, Uchiha Pictures, bukan rumah produksi yang sembarangan memilih sutradara ataupun pemain. Masih ingat itu? Sekarang kukembalikan pada kalian. Kami tidak sembarangan memilih sutradara, jadi Haruno Sakura bukan sutradara sembarangan."_

Itachi menunjukkan _cover _DVD film pendek Sakura yang berjudul _Oshiro _di tangannya. _"Ini adalah salah satu bukti bahwa Sakura bukan sutradara karbitan__―__"_

"_Uchiha-san," _seorang wartawan mengangkat tangan agar diberi kesempatan bicara, _"Bukankah film pendek itu adalah film gagal Haruno Sakura? Kami sudah mewawancarai dekan Konoha no Arts Institute, dan beliau membenarkan bahwa film itu ditolaknya sehingga Haruno dan timnya harus mengulang tugas akhir di semester enam."_

Pernyataan itu langsung diamini puluhan wartawan lain yang memenuhi ruangan konferensi itu. Seisi ruangan berdengung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menuntut pada Itachi. Mereka terlalu ramai, sampai-sampai Itachi harus mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta kesempatan bicara.

"_Aku harus membalikkan lagi pernyataan pada kalian,"_ gumam Itachi lebih sedikit beremosi. _"_Oshiro_ terpilih menjadi film pendek terbaik di ajang penganugerahan film sebesar Festival Film Pendek Konoha. Ratusan film yang didaftarkan, semuanya punya kualitas. Dan jurinya tidak main-main, bukan para amatir yang dibayar untuk menilai film, tapi mereka yang jam terbangnya sudah tinggi dengan segudang prestasi membanggakan. Apa kalian pikir Sakura bisa membodohi mereka untuk memenangkan filmnya? Lucu sekali."_

Ruangan konferensi menjadi hening, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sebelum itu.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, namun lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyum kemenangan. _"Sudah jelas, sutradaraku bukan sutradara sembarangan. Kalian menghinanya, sama saja kalian menghina diriku, yang sudah tentu juga menghina Uchiha Pictures Production."_

Sakura tercenung. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi hampir sulit dipercaya... terlalu sulit untuk dicerna. Itachi tidak mungkin membelanya sampai seperti itu. Apa maksudnya? Dia bicara seakan-akan melawan kekuatan media. Untuk apa? Seorang yang bukan apa-apa seperti dirinya? Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa mual.

"Matikan..."

"―_aku tahu dia punya bakat yang luar biasa―"_

"Matikan itu, Jiro!" Sakura berteriak.

Semua mata kini memandangnya. Wajahnya berubah merah, ada segaris urat menonjol di keningnya. Matanya mulai berair. Tangannya mengepal kuat di atas meja.

"―_Sakura masih punya kesempatan__―_" Jiro cepat-cepat mematikan televisi. Dia gugup menatap amarah Sakura.

Suasana di meja makan kembali hening. Namun kali ini terasa lebih menegangkan karena terikat emosi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara, juga tidak ada seorangpun yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan peralatan makan masing-masing. Mereka membeku, seolah-olah bernapas pun tidak berani.

"Saku, jangan berteriak di depan Nenek dan tamu-tamu," ucap ayah Sakura kemudian.

"Sudahlah, Toshiki," Nenek Chiyo menatap anak lelakinya penuh arti. Kemudian pandangannya hinggap pada Sakura, sang nenek tersenyum. "Ada yang mau kau ceritakan pada Nenek, Saku?"

Sakura masih bergeming. Air mukanya mengeras. Pandangan matanya tak pernah pergi dari punggung meja.

Jiro nampak tidak tenang. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Pikirnya jika saja tadi dia tidak menyalakan televisi, insiden ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Mereka akan menghabiskan makan malam dengan tenang dan penuh keceriaan. "Maafkan aku, Saku..." gumamnya.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Sakura kemudian. Suaranya serak hampir parau, mungkin akibat menahan tangis.

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, untuk diriku, maupun untuk orang lain. Karena semuanya menaruh kepercayaan padaku―percaya bahwa aku bisa melakukan lebih. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun, makanya aku harus berhasil. Tapi di saat aku tidak bisa melakukannya, mereka akan bertanya; kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku cuma seorang gadis biasa. Tidak semuanya bisa kulakukan dengan sempurna..."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Lama dia melakukannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih, dari punggung meja kepada satu per satu wajah yang mengelilingi meja makan. Ibunya, ayah, nenek, Matsuri, Jiro, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan berhenti. Maaf," gumam Sakura lagi.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut. Masing-masing dari mereka tahu apa yang Sakura maksud. Namun tidak ada yang berani bersuara untuk sekedar mempertanyakan keputusan Sakura. Semuanya hanya diam, menunggu kalimat-kalimat Sakura selanjutnya.

"Aku berhenti. Aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan..." Sakura menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Ibu... Ayah... mereka lebih membutuhkanku. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha."

Matsuri langsung menyambar. "Sakura, kau..."

"Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu, Matsu."

"Tapi―"

Erangan pelan ibu Sakura menghentikan mereka. Wanita itu nampak kesakitan memegangi dada kirinya, napasnya sesak, wajahnya semakin pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Semuanya terkejut dan panik, termasuk juga Sakura. Dia lekas menahan punggung ibunya yang merosot pelan-pelan. Gaara dan Sasuke segera memutari meja dan hendak mengangkat tubuh ibu Sakura pindah ke kamar, namun suaminya mengatakan tidak perlu, biar dia bersama Jiro saja yang melakukannya.

Nenek Chiyo keluar dari kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya. "Yuko sudah tenang setelah minum obat dari rumah sakit. Sekarang dia sudah tertidur, Sakura menjaganya," kata Nenek pada ketiga pemuda yang menunggu di ruangan depan kamar dengan wajah-wajah cemas. "Kalian berdua tidur saja. Jiro, pulanglah, bawa makanan ini untuk ibumu di rumah. Matsuri juga, setelah selesai beres-beres meja makan pergilah tidur," kata Nenek lagi sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya.

Keempat anak muda itu menurut. Jiro segera pulang setelah pamitan pada ayah Sakura yang menyusul keluar kamar setelah Nenek Chiyo pergi. Dan begitu Matsuri selesai mencuci piring-piring, dia mematikan lampu dapur dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Gaara dan Sasuke kembali ke kamar setelah ayah Sakura mengatakan tidak apa ditinggal sendiri.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya berguling ke kanan, berganti berguling ke kiri―begitu saja yang dilakukannya sepanjang malam. Tidak ada rasa kantuk. Matanya terpejam, namun pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Dia belum bisa melupakan kata-kata Sakura tadi saat di meja makan, ditambah kata-kata Sakura saat di rumah sakit sore kemarin. Kalimatnya terus mengiang dalam kepala, menghantui, menggerogoti keyakinan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatnya takut tidak bisa membawa Sakura kembali. Atau memang dia sudah tidak punya kesempatan?

Sasuke melirik Gaara di tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, tidak berguling ke sana-sini seperti dirinya, namun dia tahu Gaara juga belum terlelap.

"Oi, Gaara," panggil Sasuke dengan suara membisik.

Benar saja, pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh. Matanya masih nampak segar, pertanda bahwa sejak tadi dia tidak tidur. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk. Tidak enak baginya bicara serius dengan sesama lelaki sambil berbaring―itu cara perempuan. Tapi Gaara tidak mengikutinya, dia tetap berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Menurutmu Sakura sungguh-sungguh?"

"Apa kau pikir Sakura sedang bercanda?"

"Maksudku... apakah keputusannya itu tidak terlalu cepat? Bisa saja 'kan dia bicara begitu karena masih terpengaruh emosi melihat konferensi pers di TV."

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menelusuri balok-balok kayu yang menjadi langit-langit kamar. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya kemudian. "Mungkin sebaiknya besok kita berberes. Kita kembali ke Konoha," katanya lagi sebelum berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melotot tidak percaya. "Apa kau bilang? Apa tidak ada usahamu untuk berbuat sesuatu? Kita datang ke sini untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Ingat?"

"Jangan berteriak. Sudah terlalu larut untuk membuat keributan. Kau tidak mau Nenek Chiyo datang menceramahimu 'kan?"

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebih lebar―jengkel. Ingin sekali dia menarik Gaara dari tempat tidurnya dan memberinya satu pukulan di wajah, supaya lelaki itu sadar. Sangat sulit dipercaya melihatnya tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah Sakura mengatakan akan menyerah. Sasuke pikir, paling tidak Gaara akan bicara dengan Sakura dulu, bukannya langsung merencanakan kembali pulang. Tapi benar juga katanya soal Nenek Chiyo. Lebih baik diam daripada berurusan dengan wanita tua itu. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

Kesal dengan sikap Gaara, Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar.

Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering. Udara di Iwagakure hampir membuatnya dehidrasi. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air segar. Suasana rumah telah berubah sunyi, semua orang sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Desir ombak dari pantai terdengar sayup-sayup, bagai senandung pengiring tidur yang mengantarkan manusia pada kenyamanan istirahatnya. Sasuke mengintip ke langit lewat jendela dapur, bulan purnama bersinar lembut, begitu indah. Tapi sosok siapa yang dia lihat di tepi pantai itu?

Sakura duduk memeluk lutut, kakinya sedikit terjulur ke bibir pantai, dibiarkan dijilati ombak. Tangannya sesekali menyeka pipi, menghapus air mata yang tak kuasa ditahannya. Matanya menatap kosong pantulan sinar bulan yang berkilau memanjang bergelombang di atas riak-riak air laut.

Konoha, klipingan naskah, kamera digital pinjaman Gaara, meja kafe di tepi danau kampus, sepeda yang selalu mengantarnya ke mana saja, studio Uchiha Pictures, tawa nyaring Ino, bahan lelucon Naruto, kajahilan Ito, wajah menggemaskan Si Kembar Rie dan Eri, adu debat dengan Tenten, masakan Hinata, Asuma dengan rokoknya, Kakashi yang selalu tersenyum menyebalkan... segala hal yang harus dilepaskannya. Ya, keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Konoha bukan main-main.

Malam itu Sakura menangis bukan karena menyesali semuanya. Tidak―dia tidak akan menyesali apapun yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi air mata itu adalah rasa syukurnya. Tuhan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menimba ilmu di London, karena Dia memberikan anugrah lain untuk Sakura. Dia tidak akan melupakan itu.

Tapi perjalanan telah berakhir. Mimpi yang dibangun selama bertahun-tahun dengan kekuatan tekad dan rasa percaya yang begitu besar harus diakhiri. Semua sudah selesai.

Air mata Sakura menetes lagi.

"Ternyata kau cengeng juga," Sasuke menjulurkan selembar sapu tangan pada Sakura.

Gadis itu terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Alih-alih menerima sapu tangannya, Sakura melempar pertanyaan ketus. "Kenapa kau selalu mendatangiku diam-diam?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis diam-diam?" Sasuke membalik pertanyaan dengan nada suara yang persis sama.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Dia buang muka. "Aku sedang tidak minat ribut denganmu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mengikuti caranya, duduk memeluk lutut dengan jari-jari kaki menjulur ke air. "Ini tempat umum. Siapapun boleh berada di sini," katanya lagi.

"Aku bosan mendengar itu," ketus Sakura.

Sasuke tidak peduli, sekalipun gadis itu memakinya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menemani Sakura. Duduk di sampingnya, ada di saat dia membutuhkan seorang pendengar keluh-kesahnya, atau sekedar menjadi sandaran atau juga penghapus air matanya. Karena Sasuke belum pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk itu, maka kali ini dia tidak sekalipun akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Selain itu, kesempatan untuk bicara empat mata dengan Sakura sulit didapatkannya. Sasuke harus bicara padanya, tentang beasiswa. Sakura hanya mendengarnya dari Itachi. Dia merasa perlu menjelaskannya sendiri.

"Sakura... aku―"

"Apa aku bodoh?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah?"

"Apakah menurutmu aku gadis yang bodoh?"

Sasuke menautkan alis. "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

Sakura mendesah. "Seharusnya aku tidak tanyakan itu padamu. Aku memang bodoh. Ya, aku bodoh." Dia diam sejenak, memperhatikan riak-riak air yang menjilati kakinya. "Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kesalahanku selama ini. Kenapa harus menunggu sampai empat tahun baru aku menyadari bahwa... bahwa aku salah membencimu?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah pada Sasuke. Bibirnya bergetar melengkungkan senyum. Namun matanya berair. Lama sekali Sakura hanya diam menatapnya―dia kelihatan sedang berusaha keras menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah.

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari segala yang kau lakukan untukku. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari semua itu. Selama ini dengan bangganya aku menganggap bisa sampai pada titik ini adalah karena hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Tapi ternyata... ternyata... semuanya cuma skenario..."

Sakura terisak. Begitu dalam, begitu pilu, begitu menyedihkan... Sasuke tersiksa mendengar isakannya, tersiksa melihat deras air matanya. Tangannya menjulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak itu di pipinya, tapi Sakura cepat menepisnya. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani.

"Aku tidak akan sampai ke titik ini, jika bukan karena kau 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, itu―"

"Kau yang membuat Itachi-san melihatku, kau yang memberiku tempat di film itu, kau yang memberiku kesempatan untuk merancang film itu dengan caraku sendiri. Kau... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kau lakukan untukku. Semua kau yang melakukannya. Dan aku... aku cuma terus-terusan membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kebencianku yang keliru...

"Mereka benar, aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini," Sakura tertawa dalam isaknya, sehingga sulit membedakan dia sedang tertawa atau memang menangis. "Mungkin aku tidak cocok jadi sutradara. Dari dulu aku selalu kalah darimu. Seharusnya aku menyadari itu."

"Kau salah, Sakura," gumam Sasuke. "Kau bukan gadis bodoh... Karena kau―karena dirimu, Sakura―karena kau, aku menjadi sutradara."

Sakura melempar pandangan tidak paham pada pemuda itu. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Ingat saat pertama kita bertemu? Kita bertukar tempat duduk, dan buku harianmu tertinggal di laci meja lamamu, kemudian aku mengembalikannya saat pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku membacanya―tidak sengaja. Bukumu jatuh, dan aku tidak sengaja membaca halaman yang terbuka. Di bagian itu aku membaca tulisanmu, 'aku akan ke London, aku akan jadi sutradara.' Awalnya aku menganggap itu konyol. Tapi melihat kerja kerasmu, usaha tanpa mengeluh meski belum berhasil melampaui nilaiku, saat itu aku tahu kau akan berhasil di masa depan.

"Saat itu aku iri padamu. Kau punya tekad yang begitu besar, dan semangat yang seolah tidak pernah ada habisnya. Sementara aku... aku tidak punya minat pada apapun. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku jadi termotivasi. Aku juga ingin membuktikan pada ayahku bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan caraku sendiri."

Ada sebuah dorongan tak kasat yang membuat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadari itu sampai tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Jangan berhenti, Sakura," gumamnya.

Hati-hati Sakura menarik tangannya. Dia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa. Semuanya sudah cukup, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Sia-sia saja. Orang tuaku lebih membutuhkanku."

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu..."

Sasuke lamat-lamat menatap mata emerald Sakura yang berkilauan karena cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya memantulkan sinar rembulan di atas mereka. Sasuke ingin gadis itu mengerti bahwa ucapannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku―"

Sasuke mengunci rapat bibir Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan Sakura. Setidaknya dia telah mencurahkan segala perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. Air mata Sakura dapat dirasakannya mengalir di pipinya. Jemari Sasuke menghapusnya setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

"Maaf," gumamnya. "Kau boleh menamparku."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dia teringat ciuman mereka di acara _premiere_ film beberapa waktu lalu. Perihnya tamparan Sakura waktu itu tidak bisa dilupakan Sasuke. Tapi mungkin tamparan Sakura kali ini akan lebih tidak terlupakan. Sasuke telah siap. Tamparan itu akan dianggapnya sebagai harga yang mahal untuk membayar rasa cintanya. Ya, bayaran yang mahal sekali... Karena bukan tamparan yang didapatnya, tetapi... sebuah ciuman yang lain.

Sakura menciumnya―mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu. Sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman curian yang didapatkannya selama ini. Kemudian Sakura melepasnya tanpa memandang wajahnya. Dia berlari pergi, tanpa Sasuke sempat mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"...Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke!" Gaara mengeraskan suaranya agar pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya?" Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara di seberang tempat tidur dengan wajah bodoh. Namun begitu kesadarannya kembali, wajahnya berubah angkuh seperti biasa. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Cepat sedikit. Kita sudah harus di Stasiun Yamada jam satu," kata Gaara yang sudah selesai mengemas semua barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. "Kita beruntung ayah Sakura mau mengantar sampai sana."

"Ya, ya..." Sasuke menjawab bosan.

Seperti rencana Gaara, mereka akan kembali ke Konoha siang ini. Sakura telah membuat keputusan, dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Termasuk semua pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura di tepi pantai semalam, juga ciuman mereka―sepertinya itu tidak ada artinya. Sakura terus mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kau siap?" tanya Gaara. Tas ransel sudah menggendong erat ke punggungnya.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat. Pertanyaan Gaara itu terdengar bukan hanya dimaksudkan untuk kesiapannya pulang, tapi juga kesiapan untuk berpisah dengan Sakura. Tidak, untuk itu dia tidak siap. Dia tidak ingin melepas Sakura. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Sakura yang memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hm," Sasuke hanya menggumam tanpa arti.

Bagaimanapun dia harus siap. Setidaknya dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sehingga kedatangannya tidak sia-sia, meski tidak berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu untuk kembali.

_Selamat tinggal, Sakura... Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu..._

Gaara dan Sasuke berpamitan pada keluarga kecil Sakura. Nenek Chiyo memberi keduanya nasihat panjang lebar tentang segala hal―yang baru berhenti setelah ayah Sakura membunyikan klakson mobil pertanda mereka harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Matsuri mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kemudian memberikan satu keranjang penuh kue beras buatan Nenek Chiyo. Sasuke tidak berani menolak di depan nenek galak itu, mau tak mau dia menerimanya. Jiro menyalami Gaara dan Sasuke dengan penuh emosi; dia hampir menangis. Sasuke yakin dia berusaha keras tidak meneteskan air mata agar Matsuri tidak menganggapnya cengeng. Terakhir mereka berpamitan pada ibu Sakura. Wanita itu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan mengatakan akan sangat senang jika sewaktu-waktu mereka kembali. Pondok mereka selalu terbuka untuk kedua pemuda itu.

Sebelum mobil bak ayah Sakura meninggalkan pondok, Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam pondok itu. Sesak di dadanya menyeruak. Sedih. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura. Tapi perlahan-lahan pondok itu menjauh. Jarak yang sedikit demi sedikit bertambah memisahkannya dari gadis itu.

_Sakura..._

"Terima kasih, Paman," ucap Gaara pada ayah Sakura begitu mereka tiba di depan Stasiun Yamada. Gaara membungkuk cukup rendah pada pria itu, yang dibalas dengan tepukan hangat di pundak.

Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunan ketika Gaara menjetikkan jari persis di depan wajahnya. Dia tersentak kaget, dan baru menyadari sudah waktunya berpamitan dengan ayah Sakura. Ini membuatnya sedikit canggung. Tapi kehangatan ayah Sakura mencairkan suasana hatinya.

"Aku belum nonton film kalian, tapi aku percaya itu film yang bagus," ayah Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Sakura," katanya pada kedua pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Justru Sakura yang banyak membantuku."

"Paman memiliki puteri yang luar biasa," kata Gaara. "Tolong sampaikan salam kami pada Sakura, sampaikan padanya bahwa kami selalu menerimanya di Konoha."

Ayah Sakura tersenyum lagi sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja, akan kusampaikan. Kalian juga, kalau ada waktu, main-mainlah ke sini. Jaga diri kalian ya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, kereta terusan yang dijadwalkan tiba pukul 12.45 di Stasiun Yamada telah datang tepat waktu. Itu artinya mereka hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum kereta berangkat. Sasuke dan Gaara bersalaman dengan ayah Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum mereka melangkah ke peron dan mengantri masuk gerbong.

Dalam hiruk-pikuk keramaian orang-orang yang memenuhi peron, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Langkahnya terhenti. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil dari kejauhan.

"_Tunggu..."_

Sasuke menoleh. Tidak ada. Yang dilihatnya hanya serombongan orang yang berduyun-duyun hendak memasuki kereta. Suara tadi mungkin hanya halusinasinya. Sasuke pun berbalik lagi, berjalan menyusul Gaara. Kemudian suara itu memanggil lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, dan Sasuke yakin dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau salah dengar.

"Sakura..."

Begitu menoleh lagi, dilihatnya gadis bertopi berlarian, menerobos barisan orang-orang, sampai topinya terlepas dan menguraikan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. "Tunggu!" teriaknya.

Gaara menyusul kembali ke tempat Sasuke sekarang berdiri. "Sakura," katanya.

Gadis itu berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepasang mata emarald-nya menatap Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian. "Cepat sekali kalian," katanya.

"Kenapa kau datang? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus, menyembunyikan rasa senangnya bisa melihat Sakura lagi sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

"Ya," sahut Jiro yang baru saja tiba. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Pasti tadi dia mengejar Sakura, ditambah beban tas pakaian berukuran cukup besar yang dibopongnya di bahu. "Kalian meninggalkan Sakura," katanya.

Sasuke melempar pandangan pada gadis itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," kata Sakura, "aku tidak akan berhenti di sini." Dalam sepasang matanya yang membulat indah, terpancar keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri yang biasa Sasuke lihat padanya, bahkan kali ini nampak lebih kuat. Senyumannya telah kembali. Sakura yang biasanya telah kembali.

Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. "Dasar! Makanya kalau sedang marah, jangan mengambil keputusan. Kau jadi seperti orang plin-plan."

"Cerewet!" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

Bel pengumuman terakhir menggema ke seluruh penjuru peron. Kereta akan segera berangkat. Jiro menyerahkan tas pakaian pada Sakura, kemudian gadis itu meninju pelan lengannya yang kekar sebagai salam perpisahan sahabat yang selalu dilakukannya. Setelah itu dia menyusul Sasuke dan Gaara yang menunggunya di ujung antrian masuk sambil melambai dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jiro.

"Cepat sedikit," kata Sasuke, mengambil alih tas pakaian Sakura.

"Hei, hati-hati! Seenaknya saja!" gerutu Sakura. "Kau seharusnya tahu cara memperlakukan wanita."

"Sudah bagus aku mau membantumu."

"Apa?" Sakura melotot. "Bukannya harusnya kau senang aku ikut bersama kalian ke Konoha?"

Sasuke memamerkan wajah sombongnya. "Aku? Senang?"

"Sudahlah kalian..." Gaara menengahi. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertengkar lagi sebetulnya pertanda baik, artinya mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Meskipun sebenarnya dia bingung juga, apakah Sasuke sudah mendapatkan jawaban akan perasaan Sakura atau belum. Tapi nampaknya mereka baik-baik saja.

Sakura baru akan mengoceh lagi, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya di bahu kemudian melangkah memasuki gerbong kereta.

"Turunkan aku!" dia meronta-ronta, tapi pegangan Sasuke kuat sekali.

"Diam, Nona Cerewet."

"Kepala Ayam!"

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti. Perasaannya begitu lega, semua terlewati dengan baik. Dia tahu tidak akan salah menilai Sakura, karena dia percaya... Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mimpinnya.

**~Lil'Jo~**

Sebuah hari yang cerah di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, matahari bersinar dengan kelembutan hangatnya, dan langit yang membentang tinggi dengan kejernihan birunya. Musim semi di bulan kedua. Pohon-pohon sakura telah mekar dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik dan menawan.

Pagi itu semua orang berkumpul di halaman belakang sebuah hotel. Sebuah kebun yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk sebuah pesta sedarhana, sebuah acara sakral sepasang insan manusia, pernikahan.

Pengantin wanita yang pagi ini menjelma menjadi seorang putri cantik, menggunakan gaun putih sederhana dengan bahu terbuka dan bagian rok yang melebar. Kepalanya dihiasi mahkota yang dirangkai dari bunga-bunga aneka warna. Dia cantik sekali. Sepasang gadis kembar berjalan di belakangnya, memegangi ekor gaunnya yang menjuntai tidak terlalu panjang.

Di depan altar kecil, pengantin prianya menunggu. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar. Tangannya mengulur menyambut kedatangan sang calon isteri. Mereka berdiri bersanding, menghadap penghulu, dan mengucap janji kepada Tuhan untuk saling mencintai, menjaga, dan melindungi hingga maut memisahkan. Sebuah ciuman menyatukan keduanya. Mereka berbahagia. Semua orang yang hadir dalam acara pernikahan itu bahagia.

"Selamat ya, Sakura," Kakashi hendak menyalami gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menyuapi sepotong _cake _coklat ke dalam mulut.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan menepis tangan Kakashi yang sedang berusaha mencuri potongan lain di piringnya. "Yang menikah Itachi-san. Kenapa aku yang Sensei beri selamat?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Wajahnya menoleh pasangan pengantin bahagia di meja mereka, Itachi dan Konan. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura. "Tapi kebahagiaan bukan cuma milik mereka. Kau juga pantas diberi selamat. Aku punya banyak utang memberi selamat padamu; untuk beasiswa ke Kanada, kemudian kelulusanmu, kemudian hubunganmu dengan Sa—"

"Sensei mau ini? Biar kuambilkan."

Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri dan meninggalkan meja Kakashi untuk mengambilkan _cake _coklat seperti yang tadi dia makan. Dosennya itu tahu sekali dia hanya sedang menghindar.

Di meja kue, Sakura mengambil beberapa potong kue lagi, namun kemudian dimakannya sendiri. Dia tidak berminat kembali ke meja di mana Kakashi duduk. Apalagi di sana sudah bergabung Asuma, Obito dan kedua puteri kembarnya, dan Naruto. Rin juga sudah kembali dari toilet. Jika ke sana, bisa habis dirinya jadi bahan ledekan mereka.

"Sendirian, Nona Sutradara?"

Sakura berbalik, dan mendapati sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu berdiri di hadapannya menunggu pelukan erat. "Ino!" Sakura berseru. Dia merangkul tubuh Ino yang sekarang lebih ramping, mengobati kerinduan yang telah menggerogoti mereka.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Ino berada di New York, bermain teater di Broadway. Setelah debutnya bersama drama yang direkomendasikan oleh Sasuke, gadis itu diminati oleh seorang pencari bakat dari New York yang sedang melakukan tugasnya di Konoha. Ino ditawari kontrak jangka pendek―Jika main bagus, dia bisa memperpanjang kontraknya. Tentu saja Ino tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Meskipun harus meninggalkan semester terakhirnya yang belum selesai. Ino terpaksa cuti kuliah. Keputusannya memang tidak salah. Ino mendapat tempat bagus di New York; dia bermain bagus, banyak penonton menyukainya; sehingga produsernya menawari kontrak jangka panjang.

"Jadi kau masih akan menunda kuliah?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk agak berat. "Tujuanku memang _go international_. Sekarang aku punya kesempatan, dan aku tidak akan melepasnya, Saku. Tapi aku tetap akan menyelesaikan kuliahku, kok." Matanya mengedip sebelah pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, di sana aku sering ketemu Si Pirang," katanya lagi.

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu Dei-senpai?"

"Ya. Itu dia! Dei-senpai!"

Ino melambai-lambaikan tangan pada pemuda yang rambut pirang panjangnya diikat tinggi ke belakang. Dia sedang bercengkrama dengan Tomomi–pacarnya, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Naruto—Sakura heran mengapa Naruto selalu ada di setiap perkumpulan yang sedang dilihatnya; cepat sekali dia berpindah. Deidara balas melambaikan tangan ke meja kedua gadis itu.

Ini kedua kalinya Deidara kembali ke Konoha. Tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Pemuda itu tetap senior yang suka menganggu, teman bertengkar Tenten yang setia, dan masih sering menggunakan kata-kata filsuf sebagai bahan lelucon. Satu-satunya yang berubah darinya adalah bahasa Inggris-nya yang semakin baik―dia dan Naruto jadi sering berkelakar dengan bahasa Inggris. Deidara sama sekali tidak menjadi orang sombong sekalipun penggemarnya bertambah banyak. Dia tetap Deidara yang dulu. Yang juga masih mencintai Tomomi. Gadis itu sendiri sekarang telah menduduki jabatan ketua klub teater kampus. Dia banyak belajar dari Ino.

"Padahal dulu kau yang paling menentang hubungan jarak jauh," Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap jauh pada pemuda dengan rambut hitam diikat tinggi yang mengobrol dengan kelompok Deidara itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Shikamaru punya pekerjaan yang bagus di sini, begitu pun aku di New York. Hubungan jarak jauh memang sulit. Tapi masing-masing kami tidak ingin berpisah." Ino tersenyum-senyum. Entah sadar atau tidak, semburat merah nampak di kedua pipinya.

Memang Ino maupun Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan kerja kerasnya demi alasan konyol―Yah, cinta di antara mereka memang tidak bisa dibilang konyol. Namun berpisah hanya karena jarak yang terlampau jauh adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah Sakura dengar. Shikamaru mendapat kontrak eksklusif di sebuah rumah produksi film di Suna, Ino menggapai cita-citanya di New York. Keduanya sama-sama mendukung karir satu sama lain; keduanya saling mencintai. Jadi jarak atau apapun tidak bisa memisahkan mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto mendirikan kursus fotografi, yang sambil berjalan dengan proyek-proyek memotret yang datang dari seluruh penjuru negeri―kini dia sudah menjadi fotografer terkenal di Jepang. Sementara Hinata akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Jerman, bersama Gaara. Seorang dosen merekomendasikan sebuah kampus di Berlin. Mereka akan berangkat pada bulan terakhir di musim semi. Jarak tidak akan mengubah perasaan Naruto pada Hinata ataupun sebaliknya.

"Apakah Gaara dan Matsuri pacaran?" Ino mulai menggosip.

Sakura angkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin. Matsuri mengaku padaku kalau dia menyukai Gaara. Gaara juga kelihatannya tertarik padanya. Tapi waktu kutanya pendapat Gaara soal Matsuri, dia bilang ingin fokus pada sekolahnya dulu."

Ino tertawa menyindir. "Jangan-jangan patah hatinya belum sembuh setelah diputuskan olehmu."

"Bodoh! Gaara mana mungkin begitu." Sakura cemberut.

Dia tahu sahabat pirangnya itu hanya bercanda. Lagi pula dia sendiri tahu Gaara bukan tipe lelaki yang berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Berpisah darinya sudah pasti membuat Gaara sedih. Namun lelaki macam dia akan lebih suka melampiaskan kesedihan pada hal-hal yang akan mengalihkan perhatian, seperti buku-buku sastra. Apalagi Gaara akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan barunya menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Patah hatinya sedikit demi sedikit akan terlupakan. Perhatian dan kebaikan hati Matsuri padanya juga bisa menjadi salah satu alasannya.

Matsuri kini tinggal di Konoha bersama Sakura di rumah kosnya. Sejak mencerna kata-kata motivasi dari Gaara, Matsuri memupuk tekadnya untuk mendirikan restoran keluarga di Konoha. Dia kursus memasak untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Nenek Chiyo dengan senang hati memberikan seluruh uang tabungannya selama ini untuk membiayai sekolah masak Matsuri―hal-hal seperti ini memang sangat berguna di kemudian hari; menyimpan uang untuk keperluan tak terduga.

"Kalau mereka benar jadian, tambah satu lagi pasangan yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh," gumam Ino.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersedak lemon dingin yang sedang diteguknya. Dia terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat. Ino meminta maaf sambil menyodorkan kertas tisu untuk membersihkan sebagian _dress _Sakura yang terkena tumpahan lemon.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kalian juga akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh 'kan?"

"Hmm... yah, entahlah."

Sakura menerima beasiswa yang diajukan Steve Bastian ke Toronto Cynetograph Academy. Akhir musim semi nanti dia akan berangkat ke Kanada. Sasuke sendiri akan sibuk dengan film barunya; dia akan bolak-balik Jepang-Korea. Film yang awalnya menginginkan kerja sama Sasuke dan Sakura seperti dalam film _After The Rain Drop_, akhirnya hanya ditangani Sasuke seorang sebagai sutradaranya. Sakura berhasil meyakinkan produser film itu bahwa untuk satu tahun ke depan dia akan fokus menyelesaikan sekolahnya dulu di Toronto.

Sakura di barat, Sasuke di Timur. Jarak yang begitu jauh memisahkan mereka. Dia pasti akan merindukan pemuda itu.

Hubungan keduanya setelah masa-masa yang mereka lewati di Iwagakure berubah lebih baik. Sasuke kini bersikap lebih dewasa, tidak lagi membesar-besarkan masalah kecil dan mulai mampu mengendalikan emosi. Meskipun kata-kata yang diucapkannya terkadang masih saja terlalu pedas untuk didengar. Dia kini lebih perhatian pada Sakura—dan tetap tidak pernah ditunjukkannya secara langsung. Sakura bersedia membuka hatinya lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Lihat tuh wajahmu merah," kata Ino, yang begitu Sakura sadari wajahnya terpaut begitu dekat, sedang memperhatikannya dengan tampang menyelidiki, seolah sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya.

Sakura tak sanggup menutupi rona wajahnya. "Ino, aku akan ambilkan _cake _buatmu. Kau suka coklat 'kan—" Baru saja bangkit berdiri, Ino menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk.

"Jangan menghindar, Saku!" omel si pirang. "Lagi pula aku tidak lagi makan coklat. Itu tidak bersahabat dengan tubuhku—Kau juga sebaiknya hindari yang manis-manis, Saku. Lihat nih badanmu tambah bulat. Kau mau ditinggalkan Sasuke gara-gara jadi gendut, eh?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. "Terserah apa maunya. Aku tidak akan berhenti makan kue dan es krim cuma gara-gara si Kepala Ayam."

Mata biru aqua Ino melotot. "Kau masih memanggilnya begitu?"

"Tidak boleh? Kau sendiri menyebut Shikamaru 'Koala'."

"Itu beda. Aku menyebutnya seperti itu karena dia si tukang tidur yang lucu..." Saat mendengar itu, Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Kemudian Ino melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kepala Ayam' itu seperti..."

"Apa? Memang dari dulu rambutnya seperti ekor ayam."

"Siapa yang rambutnya seperti ekor ayam?"

Ino tercekat melihat kemunculan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura kelihatannya tidak terkejut.

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja kau," katanya.

"Heh, biar begini penggemarku banyak. Kau tidak tahu model sih."

"Memang tidak. Kau sendiri bilang seleraku jelek."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah curiga. "Ucapanmu itu membuatku tersinggung."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa jelek karena aku memilihmu?"

Sasuke membelalakkan mata.

Ino yang duduk di seberang meja hanya diam terbengong-bengong menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu—bisakah mereka disebut kekasih?—terus bertengkar tanpa hal yang jelas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu berdua, atau memang mereka hanya bertengkar sepanjang waktu. Benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

Tiba-tiba suara wanita yang menjadi MC di acara pernikahan Itachi dan Konan itu menarik perhatian. Rupanya ini sudah memasuki bagian yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para gadis yang datang ke setiap acara pernikahan, pelemparan buket pengantin. Wanita itu meminta gadis-gadis berkumpul ke dekat air mancur karena Konan sudah siap melempar buketnya di sana.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura!"

"Hei! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Kau gadis 'kan?"

Ino tak main-main. Tidak sedikitpun dia membiarkan Sakura lepas. Mereka melesat ke tempat pelemparan buket sebelum dipenuhi gadis-gadis lain.

Sakura pikir ini adalah hal paling konyol. Banyak gadis muda percaya bahwa jika kau berhasil mendapat buket yang dilemparkan seorang pengantin wanita di sebuah acara pernikahan, maka tidak lama lagi kau akan menyusul si pengantin untuk menikah. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar percaya dengan mitos itu. Siapapun bisa menikah dengan siapa saja yang dicintainya, kapan saja dia mau. Sakura selalu menggunakan pikiran rasional pada segala sesuatu. Konyol sekali jika gadis-gadis ini menggantungkan harapannya pada sebuket bunga, saling berebut mendapatkannya dengan harapan bisa segera menikah. Omong kosong. Omong kosong yang terpaksa dia jalani, karena Ino tidak membiarkannya memilih menjadi penonton.

Tempat itu telah disesaki para gadis sekarang. Entah ada berapa gadis lajang di pernikahan ini, kenapa mereka banyak sekali, pikir Sakura. Dalam kerumunan itu juga ada Hinata, Karui―bahkan Rin yang tanggal pernikahannya dengan Kakashi sudah ditetapkan. Mereka semua menatap berharap pada Konan yang sudah berdiri siap di depan. Wanita MC memberi aba-aba. Konan berbalik membelakangi para gadis. Tangannya sudah dalam posisi siap melempar buket.

"Hei, Sakura, jangan bengong saja! Sebentar lagi bunganya dilempar. Matamu jangan ke mana-mana," kata Ino. Pandangannya lurus ke buket bunga di tangan Konan. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seekor harimau yang siap menerjang antelop besar setelah berhari-hari tidak mendapat buruan.

Wanita MC telah meneriakkan aba-abanya. Tangan Konan mengayun ke belakang. Buket bunga itu melayang ke udara, melesat cepat dalam hitungan kedipan mata, mendarat menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis yang telah menantinya dengan penuh harap. Hap! Seorang gadis mendapatkannya. Gadis-gadis yang lain bersorak dan perlahan-lahan memberi ruang yang lebih luas padanya, sehingga gadis itu kini berada di pusat lingkaran.

"Sakura, kau berhasil!" Karui berseru gembira sambil menepuk pelan bahu gadis berambut merah muda itu, yang kemudian disusul Hinata.

"Matamu jeli juga, Saku. Kupikir tadi kau tidak benar-benar ingin mendapatkannya," kata Ino. Dia kelihatan kecewa, tapi wajahnya hanya pura-pura sedih. Sebetulnya dia senang jika Sakura berhasil.

Sakura meninju pelan lengan Ino. "Memang tidak! Bunganya datang padaku. Jika tidak kutangkap, dia bisa menghantam wajahku," katanya. Tapi Ino tidak peduli.

Tidak lama kemudian, ibu Sasuke datang dan memeluk Sakura. Dia bicara panjang lebar soal pernikahan putera bungsu Uchiha yang mendadak direncanakan siang itu. Wanita itu kelihatan antusias sekali. Tambah lagi Itachi yang menggodai Sakura dan adiknya dengan begitu menggebu-gebu. Saat Mikoto menanyakan soal rencana pernikahan itu pada suaminya, ayah Sasuke itu mengatakan agar orang tua Sakura harus segera dikabari. Suasana jadi bertambah ramai.

Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak berdaya dengan semua rencana itu. Sementara Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia membiarkan ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya yang berencana sampai mulut mereka berbusa. Namun matanya menatap Sakura penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Kau berpikir orang tuaku serius dengan rencana itu?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan di sela langkah-langkahnya. Sakura berjalan di sisinya. Sasuke mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah acara pernikahan selesai.

"Rencana apa?" Sakura pura-pura tidak paham.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menelusuri pepohonan bunga kerdil aneka warna yang ditanam memanjang di tepi jalan setapak itu. "Pernikahan kita," katanya kemudian.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya melempar tatapan tidak mengerti atas reaksinya, sekaligus tatapan sebal. "Kau sendiri, menganggap itu serius? Kau sungguh ingin cepat-cepat menikahiku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Sakura tertawa lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya. Dengan lembut tangannya mengusap wajah Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi tidak secepat itu. Aku masih harus sekolah. Aku masih harus menggapai mimpiku, Sasuke. Kau sendiri bilang padaku untuk tidak menyerah 'kan? Aku ingin sampai ke titik itu dulu." Sakura menatapnya penuh pengertian. Namun Sasuke memalingkan mata onyx-nya.

"Justru itu..." dia menggumam.

Alis Sakura bertaut. Tatapannya berubah curiga. "Atau jangan-jangan kau takut aku direbut orang lain?"

Gadis itu bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke. "Siapa yang... Aku..." untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata jika sudah disangkutkan dengan urusan perasaan. Wajahnya merona tanpa disadari.

"Sasuke, akan kukatakan sesuatu." Sakura mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya mendekatkan telinga supaya bisa mengucapkan kata-katanya di sana. "Hatiku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," bisik Sakura. Ini membuat wajah Sasuke semakin merah. Sakura membelai lagi pipinya. Dia tak bisa menahan tawa, gemas melihat Sasuke tersipu malu seperti itu. Salah satu hal yang tak pernah dilihatnya dulu saat dia masih membenci pemuda itu.

Sasuke menggamit tangan Sakura, menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari cinta mereka berdua.

"Kalau sudah di sana, kau harus sering-sering meneleponku," katanya.

"Tidak perlu kutelepon pun kau akan meneleponku 'kan?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Dingin. "Aku sibuk," jawabnya datar.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak usah telepon deh. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kesibukanmu."

"Pokoknya kau harus telepon aku."

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. Sasuke masih saja seperti itu. Pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal dia yang paling membutuhkan. Sejak dulu gengsinya tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Sasuke menyodorkan benda yang mengilap memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Mata Sakura membelalak, menerima _cover _CD band kesayangannya yang sudah dicoret dengan tinta spidol hitam tanda tangan mereka. Di bawah tanda tangan itu tertulis, "Untuk seseorang yang hidupnya selalu bernyanyi dalam musik hidupku."

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu itu CD miliknya yang hilang entah sejak kapan. Saat dulu Sounds Effect berkunjung ke studio Uchiha Pictures, Sakura bermaksud meminta tanda tangan mereka ditulis di _cover _CD miliknya. Waktu itu pikirnya benda itu tertinggal di rumah karena tidak ada di dalam tas, sehingga Sakura mengganti _cover _CD dengan topi sport kesayangannya untuk ditanda-tangani SFX. Namun di rumah pun Sakura tidak menemukan CD-nya. Gara-gara itu dia membeli CD yang baru. Melihat benda yang dulu hilang itu kini ada pada Sasuke―kini diberikan padanya, Sakura mengerti sesuatu.

Sasuke menyengir. "Maaf, waktu itu diam-diam aku mengambilnya," dia mengaku. "Tadinya aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Tapi ternyata ada banyak masalah terjadi. Aku tidak sempat mengembalikannya padamu."

Wajah Sakura kelihatan kesal. Dia memberi isyarat lagi pada Sasuke untuk mendekat. Pikir Sasuke, gadis itu akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, atau memberinya tamparan kecil. Namun pada saat Sasuke lengah, Sakura mencuri kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibirnya. Gadis itu kemudian melarikan diri saat Sasuke masih terbengong-bengong.

"Awas kau ya!" Sasuke berlari menyusul.

.

.

.

Cinta itu indah...

Cinta itu anugrah...

Cinta itu sakit...

Cinta itu belajar...

Cinta itu memahami...

Sakura telah paham bahwa cinta bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

**The End**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader dan reviewer yang ngikutin ff ini dari chap 1 sampai tamat di chap ini. Fiuuh~ perjalanan yang panjang banget, hampir dua tahun, pemirsa -_-

Saya akui proses updatenya lambaaat banget. Itu salah satu kekurangan saya di ff ini, yang lainnya masih banyak tapi nggak perlu saya sebut semua ya, nanti panjang ceramahnya. heee..

Untuk ff ini sendiri udah tamat, selesai sampai chap 24 aja. Agak berat sih. Rencana mau lanjutin, tapi saya masih punya ff lain yang belum sempet dilanjutin. Jadi kalaupun ada kesempatan buat lanjutin Lil'Jo, mungkin insya Allah saya bikin sequelnya aja.

Maaf saya nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai review-review kalian. Maaf kalau dalam ff ini ada bagian-bagian yg nggak berkenan, mungkin juga endingnya nggak sesuai harapan.

Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya ^^

Salam,

**~hanaruppi**


End file.
